Nueva Vida
by littlelealamb
Summary: Rachel tendra que viajar a USA a tener una Nueva Vida... Soy pesima para los resumenes entren y lean...!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta siendo arreglada para tu mayor entendimiento, asi que es probable que los primeros capitulos esten mas entendibles que los que siguen... Gracias por tu comprension...**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Rachel Berry, una chica judía de ojos marrones, que, hasta hace una semana,tenía una vida perfecta y dos padres perfectos.

Se crió en Irlanda y hasta ahora había sobresalido en la escuela, en muchas materias, ya que era una muchacha inteligente y responsable, además, le gustaba tocar la guitarra, el piano y cantar.

Pero eso era hasta hace una semana, cuando su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, pues sus padres habían muerto después de un accidente de auto y se encontraba arreglando sus maletas para irse a vivir a los Estados Unidos con su madre y su hermana gemela. Quienes no sabía que existían, pero, con la muerte de sus padres, estos decidieron dejarle su custodia a una mujer que desconocía.

Y todavía no dejaba de pensar en lo que su padre le había confesado antes de morir.

Flashback

Se encontraba en el hospital esperando noticias de su padre Hiram, ya que su padre Leroy había muerto hace unas horas.

-Srta. Berry, su padre quiere verla.–Le informó una enfermera–

Rachel se levantó y siguió a la enfermera, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, donde estaba su padre, suspiró y tomó fuerzas.

-Pase. –Le dijo la enfermera–

Cuando entró vio una imagen que le encogió el corazón, su padre estaba lleno de cables por todo el cuerpo y con la cabeza vendada, no lo aguantó y comenzó a llorar.

-Papá. –Se acercó a la camilla y le tomó la mano–

-Hija tienes que ser fuerte. -le pedía su padre- Prométemelo. –le volvió a pedir–

-No papá, no… no digas eso, tu te vas a recuperar. –Decía Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos–

-Hija, tengo que decirte algo y esperoque… que después me sepas perdonar.

-Dime papa me estás asustando. –sollozaba–

-Hace 15 años, yo… yo hice algo malo, algo que tú no te merecías. –Hiram comenzaba a llorar–

-¿Qué?¿Por qué me dices eso? Mejor ¿sabes qué? ya no hables, te va hacer daño y te tienes que recuperar. –Decía Rachel un poco asustada y preocupada a la vez–

-No hija,déjame terminar. ¿si? Por favor. –Rogaba el hombre–

-Está bien. –aceptó resignada–

-Como te decía, hice algo que no te merecías y hasta el día de hoy no me lo he podido perdonar. –comenzó de pronto a toser–

-Papá, tranquilo.¿Si? Respira. –le pedía, tratando de tranquilizarlo–

-Hace tiempo, me casé con una mujer por conveniencia. –Comenzó a relatar– No… no quería que mis padres supieran que era gay, ya que ellos no lo aceptarían. Después, la mujer con la que me casé quedó embarazada, mis padres estaban felices, pero en realidad yo no. No porque ella estuviera embarazada, sino porque en realidad no quería esa vida, no quería estar casado con alguien a quien no amaba.

-Pero decidí seguir con esa farsa, nueve meses después nacieron dos hermosas niñas, una a la que le pusimos Rebecca y otra llamada Rachel. Yo era muy feliz, porque tenía a dos niñas hermosas, pero, en realidad, no estaba del todo bien.

-Después de unos meses conocí a Leroy, un abogado al que mi empresa contrató para llevar un caso, entonces nos empezamos a conocer, a salir y, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos enamorándonos. Al principio me dejé llevar, pero después no sabía que hacer, tenía una familia, estaban mis padres y por el otro lado estaba Leroy.

-Hasta que un día tomé la decisión, terminar con esa farsa e irme con Leroy, pero yo no quería dejar a mis hijas,así que tomé una decisión que nunca debí tomar. Con la ayuda de Leroy conseguimos que tu madre me firmara unos papeles, sin saber ella de que se trataban, en esos papeles ella me daba tu custodia completa y no tenía poder sobre ti, én el tambien me daba el divorcio, tú tenías un año cuando hice eso. Como no quería que tu madre sufriera demasiado,decidí dejar a Rebecca con ella. Después de eso, me vine para acá aIrlanda con Leroy y bueno él…él te crió también como si fueras su hija. –terminó de relatar el hombre esperando que su hija dijera algo–

-Rachel dime algo.–Suplicaba el hombre viendo como su hija no decía nada– Perdóname hija, yo… yo no quería separarte de tu madre, ni mucho menos de tu hermana, pero fue algo que no pensé bien en ese momento,perdóname Rachel. –suplicaba–

Rachel no sabía que decir, se había quedado bloqueada, su padre le estaba diciendo no solo que ¿su vida había sido una mentira?, sino que también tenia ¿una madre? y ¿una hermana gemela?

-Perdóname. –le pedía su padre y en ese momento un sonido sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos, "piiipiii" decía la maquina a la cual su padre estaba conectado–

-PAPÁ.–Gritó – NO ME DEJES.–Volvía gritar y en ese momento entraron los doctores–

-Señorita, tiene que esperar afuera. –le dijo un doctor acercándosele–

-PAPÁ, NO ME DEJES… PAPÁ, TE PERDONO, PERO NO ME DEJES.–Gritaba, mientras era sacada por los enfermeros–

Fin Flashback

Y ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, empacando para irse a un lugar que no conocía. En eso entró James, su padrino, al cuarto, quien era quién la iba a llevar a los Estados Unidos.

-Rachel ¿ya tienes todo listo? –le preguntó–

-Creo que ya no falta mucho, no puedo meter todos estos años de mi vida en unas cuantas maletas.–Dijo con total ironía–

-Todo estará bien, ellos querían que fueras para allá. –le dijo suavemente–

-No… no todo está bien.¿Qué no vez mi vida es una mentira? –Decía con lágrimas en los ojos–Ahora estoy empacando para irme al otro lado del mundo, con personas que no conozco ¿como quieres que esté?,¿QUE BAILE DE FELICIDAD? –dijo esto ultimo gritando y con ironía–

-Rachel,cálmate. –Le pidió–Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero tienes que entender, a veces las personas nos ás Hiram pensó que era lo mejor en ese momento, pero el ya no está, ni mucho menos Leroy, ahora tienes la oportunidad de tener otra familia, de ser feliz y empezar una nueva vida. –Decía esto acariciando la espalda de la morena–

-No se si pueda.–Se abrazó a su padrino–

-Veraz que sí, bueno, termina de empacar, que ya mañana te irás a los Estados Unidos. Por cierto,¿ya te despediste de Amelia? –le preguntó, la morena asentíay bajaba la mirada tristemente, comenzando a llorar–

-Tranquila,sé que esto es difícil tanto para ella como para ti, pero bueno ella podrá ir a visitarte para las vacaciones o túpodrás venir y existen los teléfonos, los mails, las redes sociales, las cartas,podrán estar siempre en contacto. –le explicó–

-Sí, pero… pero ya no será lo mismo. –dijo la morena tristemente–

-Claro que lo será, lo importante es que no pierdan el contacto,así no se perderá la relación.¿Irá mañana al aeropuerto con nosotros?–preguntó–

-No, le pedí que no lo hiciera, porque sé que si llegaba a ir no seria capaz de subirme a ese avión, por eso ayer pasamos todo el día juntas.–habló la morena más tranquila–

-Bueno, no te preocupes, todo estará bien,además, tu ya me prometiste que serias feliz ¿no?–le sonrió y la morena asintió–

-Ok eso me gusta, bueno, te dejo para que termines de arreglar las cosas, yo tengo que ir a realizar unos trámites antes de irnos. –Dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación–

-Ok.–Suspiró–

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigían al aeropuerto,Rachel iba en una de las ventanas del auto observando todo a su paso,quería recordar cada una de las calles, pero por sobre todo recordar a sus padres.

-Bueno, llegamos. –Le anunció James–

Entraron al aeropuerto y esperaron, hasta que el vuelo fue anunciado.

-Pasajeros con destino a USA, por favor, acérquense a la puerta número 8.

-Vamos Rachel. –James le agarró del brazo–

Cuando Rachel iba subiendo por las escaleras del avión, se paró un momento y miró hacia atrás, con un suspiró y una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla derecha dijo:

-Siempre los recordaré Papas. –Y entró al avión–

* * *

**Personajes:**  
**John Schneider – James**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Ohio, unos días antes de la llegada de Rachel a la casa Corcoran/Johnson.

-Sra. Shelby, hay un hombre afuera que quiere verla.–Decía Nora, la chica de servicio–

-Claro, Nora, dígale que pase. –Estaba un tanto extrañada la mujer, ya que no estaba esperando a nadie–

-Buenos días, Sra. Johnson.–Escuchó como un hombre alto y rubio le hablaba extendiéndole la mano–

-Buenos días.–Contestó extendiéndole la mano–

-Se preguntará usted ¿quien soy? y ¿que hago aquí? ¿No?–Dijo el hombre–

-Bueno, sí.–respondió intrigada–

-Soy James Keane, amigo de Hiram Berry.–dijo–

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que amigo de ese maldito? ¿Dígame donde está? ¿Dónde tiene a mi hija? –comenzó a alterarse–

-Sra. Johnson, cálmese, por favor.–Lepidió el hombre–

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme cuando me viene hablar del hombre que me arrebató a una de mis hijas? ESE HOMBRE ES UN DESGRACIADO. –gritó esto último–

-Hiram Berry murió hace unos días.–soltó sin anestesia, la mujer se quedó muda, no sabía que decir–

-¿Cómo que murió? –preguntó reaccionando–

-Hace unos días, en un accidente de auto, con su marido, estaban regresando del trabajo.–explicó–

-Y… y mi hija ella… ¿también murió?–preguntó preocupada–

-No, ella está bien, mas bien de ella venia hablarle.–dijo y la mujer asintió para que continúe–

-Bueno, Hiram hace unos años redacto unos papeles donde dejaba la patria potestad de su hija a su marido Leroy Berry, si llegaba a pasarle algo.–Comenzó a explicar hombre– Después redactó otro, donde le dejaba la patria potestad a usted, en caso de que ninguno de los dos estuviera para hacerse cargo de ella.–no terminó porque Shelby lo interrumpió–

-¿Me está queriendo decir…? –quería saber si era verdad lo que estaba pensando–

-Sí, sí es lo que esta pensando, usted tiene la patria potestad de Rachel Berry, así que ella tiene que venirse a vivir con usted, además, esa fue la ultima voluntad de Hiram antes de morir. –terminó de explicarle–

Shelby no sabía que decir estaba en shock, primero se enteraba que el padre de sus hijas estaba muerto y ahora de la posibilidad de recuperar a su hija y no sabía como sentirse, si feliz o sentir miedo de ser rechazada.

-Tiene que firmar estos papeles.–Le dijo James sacándola de sus pensamientos–

-¿Qué papeles?–preguntó desconfiada–

-Estos papeles, en este de aquí–le enseñaba uno de los papeles– asume la custodia de su hija y en este papel de acá –le enseñaba otro– se habla sobre la herencia que recibirán sus hijas, que será dividida en partes iguales y de la que solo podrán disponer cuando tengan 18 años, Hiram supo que usted decidió cambiarle el apellido a su hija Rebecca y ahora esta lleva el apellido de su esposa, al igual que usted, la herencia que recibirá su hija, de acuerdo a lo que Hiram redactó en su testamento, está con su nombre actual, o sea Rebecca Johnson Corcoran. –Dijo el hombre–

-Hiram cree que resolverá las cosas con dinero.–Espetaba con rabia–

-Sra. Johnson, Hiram se equivocó, estuvo mal lo que hizo, créame que entiendo su dolor, pero el ya no está, el solo quería que sus hijas estuvieran bien.Y aunque no estaba con Rebecca, él la amaba.–Dijo el hombre–

-¿Y usted como sabe? –No quería creer nada de lo que decía el hombre–

-Ya le dije, él era mi amigo, además de yo ser el padrino de Rachel.–Explicó el hombre–

-Entiendo.–Dijo tranquilamente–¿Dónde tengo que firmar?–preguntó–

-Aquí.–Dijo señalando una de las hojas–Y aquí.–Dijo señalándole el otro papel–

-¿Eso es todo?–preguntó–

-Bueno, por el momento, sí, solo tiene que esperar que Rachel venga. –Comenzaba arreglar los papeles–

-Ella… ¿ella sabe de mí?–estaba nerviosa–

-Sí, su padre se lo dijo antes de morir. –respondió–

-¿Y cuándo vendrá? –volvía a preguntar–

-Después de unos días, ella está muy triste, por lo que ha decidido esperar, pero no se preocupe, ella vendrá, además el colegio empieza pronto y es su último año, así que cuanto antes mejor.–explicó tranquilamente–

-La estaré esperando.–Dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos–

-Bueno Sra. Johnson, ha sido un placer conocerla, me hubiese gustado conocerla en otra situación, pero, bueno, se dio esta.–le sonrió–Shelby, Rachel es una excelente muchacha, es alegre, especial, inteligente y muy está pasando un mal momento, todo esto es difícil para ella, así que le pido que tenga paciencia hasta que se adapte. –le brindaba una mirada sincera–

-Lo sé, no… no debe ser fácil para ella que de un momento a otro sus padres mueran y al momento enterarse que tiene una madre y una hermana que le salieron de la nada, pero descuide, yo tendré toda la paciencia del mundo, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto, así que no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.–esta vez sonreía–

-Me alegro, bueno, ahora sí me tengo que retirar, mi vuelo sale en unas horas.–El hombre le tendía la mano–

-Cuídese, James.–Aceptaba la mano del hombre–

Cuando el hombre salió por la puerta, Shelby se sentó en unos de los muebles de la casa suspirando, de pronto comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, porque después de tanto tiempo iba a recuperar a su hija.

Unas horas después... Una mujer rubia entraba la casa.

-Hola, Nora. ¿Shelby está en casa?

-Esta en la sala, ha estado toda la tarde ahí, desde que vino un hombre y de ahí no se ha movido. –dijo la mujer preocupada–

-¿Un hombre?–Preguntó quitándose el saco y dándoselo a la mujer–

-Sí, Sra. Lisa.–Respondía Nora–

-Bueno, iré a ver que pasa.¿Rebecca y Grace ya llegaron? –Preguntaba la mujer–

-No, señora, no todavía.–Respondía tranquilamente la mujer–

-Mejor.–Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la sala–

-Mi amor,¿qué pasa?–Preguntó sentándose a lado de la mujer, Shelby no dijo nada, sino que la abrazó muy fuerte echándose a llorar–

-¿Qué pasa amor?¿Por qué estás así?–Trataba de ver la cara de su mujer–

-La recuperé, ella…ella va a venir a vivir con nosotras.–Lloraba de felicidad–

-¿Quién, mi amor?¿De qué hablas?–no entendía que intentaba decirle–

-De Rachel, de mi otra hija, la encontré, la recuperé.–sonreía emocionada–

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?¿Estás segura?–estaba sorprendida–

-Sí, es verdad, cielo y no sabes lo feliz que estoy.–afirmó–

-¿Pero cómo?–preguntaba la mujer. Shelby le contó a su mujer todo lo que James le dijo y ella escuchaba atentamente–

-Parece un sueño.– Decía Shelby–

-No, mi amor, es la realidad, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, por nosotras, por nuestra familia.–Ponía una gran sonrisa–

-¿No te molesta que ella venga? –preguntó dudosa–

-¿Cómo crees, mi amor? Es tu hija, te he visto sufrir todos estos años por ella, así que ahora yo también soy feliz.–hablaba dulcemente–

-Te amo, eres la mujer perfecta.–Expresaba la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios–

-Bueno si...–iba a decir la mujer, pero se quedó a media frase–

-Mamás,¿a que no saben lo que pasó hoy día, cuando salí con Santana, Quinn y Britt?–una feliz morena entraba a la sala–

-Seguro que se vaciaron toda tu tarjeta de crédito, mamá.–Se adelantaba a responder una chica rubia que venia atrás de la morena–

-Para tu in...–la morena se quedó a media frase cuando vio el rostro de su madre– Mamá ¿Qué… qué pasa?¿Qué tienes, estás enferma?¿Te duele algo?–preguntaba rápidamente preocupada acercándose a su madre y sentándose al lado de ella–

-Sí, mamá,¿por qué lloras?–preguntó la rubia, también acercándose–

-No me pasa nada malo, estoy así porque estoy feliz.– Aclaraba Shelby–

-¿Cómo que feliz?–Estaba confundida la morena–

-Recuperé a tu hermana, mi amor, a Rachel, ella vendrá a vivir con nosotras.–Dijo Shelby con toda la felicidad del mundo–

-¿Cómo?–Dijeron las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo y Shelby procedió a contarles a sus hijas lo que había pasado–

-Entonces,¿eso quiere decir qué ella vendrá?–Preguntaba la chica rubia–

-¿El murió?–Preguntaba la morena un poco dudosa–

-Hija, sé que esto es difícil para ti. – Shelby tomaba la mano de su hija que se había quedado pensativa–

-No, en realidad, no lo es, no después de lo que nos hizo a las tres, a ti, a mí y a mi otra hermana, es solo que todavía no lo puedo creer.–Decía la morena–Además, yo a ese hombre lo ODIO.–terminó de decir enfadada–

-Hija, no digas eso.–La rubia mayor intentaba tranquilizar a su hija–

-Es lo que se merece, por todo el dolor que le causó a mi madre.–Estaba muy enfadada la morena–

-Ya, mi amor, tranquila, él se equivocó. Además, ya no está y no puedes guardarle rencor, a pesar de todo, él era tu padre.–le decía Shelby suavemente–

-Bueno, ¿Rachel vendrá? –La morena estaba más tranquila y cambiaba la conversación, no quería seguir hablando del hombre que no se merecía que le llamara padre–

-Sí, ella estará aquí en unos días.–Afirmaba Shelby–

-Bueno, entonces, habrá que prepararlo todo, decorar su habitación, Dios tengo tantas cosas que hacer.¿Cuál será su color preferido?–Se preguntaba a sí misma la morena–

-¿Saben lo que está por venir?–La rubia menor tenía una sonrisa en su cara por el entusiasmo de su hermana–

-Sí, lo sabemos.–Dijeron las mujeres mayores,con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo–

* * *

**Personajes:**  
**Rebecca, gemela de Rachel, bueno, Rachel en este fic es un poco mas alta así que Rebecca va a ser la morena más baja de las dos.**  
**Megan Park - Grace **  
**Josie Bissett - Lisa **  
**Marcia DeBonis - Nora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

En el aeropuerto.

-¿A qué hora dijeron que llegaba el avión?–Preguntaba una impaciente morena–

-En unos minutos más Rebecca. ¿Te podrías de una vez calmar? Me estás poniendo nerviosa. –Dijo Shelby–

-Pero es que ya se están demorando, además, ya quiero ver a mi hermana, pero, bueno ¿para que? si debe se igual a mi.–Decía con una sonrisa la morena–

La mujer sonreía, su hija se había encargado de decorar la habitación de Rachel. Había pasado todos estos días eligiendo colores, sabanas, almohadas, muebles y todo tipo de enseres, más de una vez le dijeron que era mejor esperar a la otra morena para que ella decidiera la decoración, ya que no sabían como eran sus gustos, pero la morena insistió en que había que dar una buena impresión y que eso era lo que contaba. Y ahora estaba allí más impaciente que nunca y poniéndola a ella más nerviosa aún.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas de llegada. Las dos mujeres miraban con atención hacia la puerta, a ver si veían a Rachel ,de pronto Shelby vio a James acompañado de una chica morena, esta venia con una jean azul, una blusa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra, gafas de sol, zapatos de bailarina, cabello suelto y traía un bolso en su mano derecha.

Shelby se puso más nerviosa, mientras le señalaba a su hija a James, Rebecca le hacía señas al hombre para que se acercara, el hombre la vio, le sonrió y se acercó.

-Hola, Shelby. –James saludó a Shelby– ¿Tú debes ser Rebecca?–Sonrió y también le tendió su mano–

-Sí, soy yo, mucho gusto.–Afirmó la morena con una sonrisa–

Rachel se había quedado mirando la interacción entre su padrino y su hermana, después miró a su madre, se sentía un poco ¿extraña?, ¿incomoda?, hasta que Rebecca se acercó a ella y le dio un efusivo abrazo que apenas alcanzo a responder.

-Hola soy Rebecca. ¿Tu debe ser Rachel? Bueno,¿para que pregunto? si es obvio, te estábamos esperando, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, no, en realidad, todas en casa estamos felices.–Le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermana–

Rachel le dio media sonrisa sin ni siquiera hablar, no sabia que decir, hasta que James rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, yo voy a ver las demás maletas, ya que son muchas. Shelby, espero que hayas traído un carro bastante grande, porque que hay muchas cosas que llevar.–El hombre miraba a la mujer–

-Claro que sí, James, enseguida llamo a los hombres que contraté para que carguen con las cosas de Rachel.– Shelby sacaba su teléfono y se alejaba un poco del lugar–

Mientras tanto las dos morenas se quedaron en silencio, Rachel porque no sabía que decir y Rebecca que no quería incomodarla.

-Bueno, creo que ya está todo listo.–James se acercaba a las dos morenas–

-Ya los hombres están aquí, James.– Shelby venía con unos hombres atrás de ella–

-Bien, señores, síganme por aquí.–James miraba a los hombres y se los llevaba–

-Bueno, creo… creo que nosotras deberíamos ir yendo para la casa.– Shelby miró a Rachel a ver si decía algo, pero esta solo asintió–

-Sí, yo también lo creo, vamos Rachel.–Rebecca la agarraba por el brazo–

Shelby se quedó atrás mirando a sus hijas y sonrió sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar a que la morena se adapte, no la iba a presionar.

Mientras tanto en la casa Johnson/Corcoran.

-Tu madre acaba de llamar diciendo que ya venía.–Dijo Lisa–

-Bueno, aquí ya está todo listo. –Dijo Grace–

-Espero que todo haya salido bien.–la rubia mayor suspiraba–

-Todo saldrá bien, mamá, no te preocupes.–Grace intentaba tranquilizarla–

-¿Crees que le caigamos bien?–Lisa preguntó nerviosa–

-No lo sé, pero esperemos que sí.–Grace le respondió, sonriéndole–

-Esperemos.–Dijo tranquilamente la rubia mayor–

Minutos más tarde...

-Sra. Lisa, ya llegaron.–Anunciaba Nora–

-¿Ya?–Se puso más nerviosa–

-Sí, señora, están bajando del carro.–Afirmó Nora–

-Ok, llama a Grace, dile que venga.–Le pidió la mujer caminando a la puerta–

-Sí, señora.–Nora fue a buscar a la muchacha–

La puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando a ver a Shelby y Rebecca,más atrás venía otra morena, igual a Rebecca, así que supuso que era ese mismo momento entra Grace con Nora.

-Ya están aquí. –Le dice Lisa a su mujer–

-Sí, mi amor.–Se acerca y le da un beso corto en los labios–

Rachel mira la escena un poco sorprendida, no sabia que su madre era ¿Lesbiana? Su padre no mencionó nada de eso.

-Mira mamá, ella es Rachel.–Rebecca le presenta a Rachel a su madre–

-Mucho gusto, Rachel.–Lisa le tendía la mano a la morena y esta todavía sorprendida corresponde, ya que también escuchó a su hermana diciéndole mamá a la rubia–

-Ella es Grace, nuestra otra hermana.–Ahora señalaba a la rubia–Y ella es Nora, nuestra ama de llaves, como le decimos cariñosamente. –terminó de decir la morena, con una sonrisa, presentándole a las demás mujeres. Quienes se acercaron a la morena y le tienden la mano–

-Mucho gusto.–le dicen, tanto Grace, como Nora y Rachel solo asiente incomoda por la situación–

-Ya Rebecca, creo que deberíamos dejar a Rachel descansar, debe estar estresada por el viaje.–Shelby miraba a Rebecca–

-Sí, mamá.Bueno, Rachel, vamos yo te enseñaré tu cuarto, mientras las demás esperan que traigan tus cosas.–dijo esto llevándose a la morena escaleras arriba–

-¿Estás bien?–Grace se acercaba a su mamá Shelby–

-Sí… sí, no fue como lo esperaba, pero, bueno, no la pienso presionar, sé que todo esto es difícil para ella.–Respondió con un poco de tristeza–

-Ya, mi amor, verás que todo estará bien. –Lisa intentaba darle ánimos–

-Sí, señora, no se preocupe.–Nora también se sumó–

Una hora mas tarde...

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora que me vaya, mi vuelo para Irlanda sale en una hora.–habló James una vez que dejó todas las cosas de Rachel en su cuarto–

-¿Por qué no te quedas hasta mañana?–Le preguntó Shelby–

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que atender unos asuntos familiares, por eso tengo que volver. –Explicó James–

-Bueno, esperamos tenerte muy pronto por aquí.–Le sugirió Shelby–

-De eso no tengas dudas, vendré a visitar a mi ahijada, ella es como una hija para mí y prometí que siempre estaría para ella.–decía James triste–

-Bueno iré a buscar a Rachel.–Dijo Shelby–

-No, deja, mamá, yo iré.–Se apresuró Grace subiendo las escaleras–

Nock Nock

-¿Se puede?–Pregunta Grace, desde afuera del cuarto de Rachel–

-Claro.–respondió la morena y Grace entró–

-Mamá dice que bajes, James ya se va y se quiere despedir. –Miraba como la morena estaba acostada en la cama–

-Ok, gracias.–Dijo parándose de la cama–

-Bien, te esperamos.–término de decir la rubia, saliendo del cuarto–

En la sala, James se para al ver que Rachel bajaba de las escaleras.

-Pequeña, me tengo que ir.–Dijo, apenas la vio, James–

-No te vayas.–le pidió la morena llorando y abrazándolo–

-Vamos, pequeña, no llores, todo estará bien ¿sí?–Trató de calmarla– ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos la última vez?–La morena asintió–Pues, bueno, tienes que prometerme que harás todo lo que te dije.–Acariciaba la cabeza de la morena–¿Me prometes que serás feliz por mi, por tus papás y por Amelia? –le pedía cariñosamente–

-Sí, te… te lo prometo.–prometió sollozando–

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir, cuídate, princesa, vendré muy pronto a visitarte, te quiero.–Le dijo mientras la abrazaba por última vez y le daba un beso en la frente–

-Eso espero, yo también te quiero.–la morena estaba triste, no quería que se fuera–

-Bueno, ahora sí, cuídenmela.–pidió el hombre, acercándose a las demás mujeres para despedirse–

-No te preocupes, que eso es lo que haremos.–Aseguró Shelby, con lágrimas en los ojos–

-Adiós. –Terminó de despedirse el hombre, mientras salía de la casa–

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Rachel salió disparada escaleras arriba, Shelby la quiso seguir, pero su mujer, con la cabeza, le dijo que no, que era mejor que estuviera sola y esta solo asintió.

Horas más tarde…

Nock Nock

-¿Se puede?–Preguntó Shelby, desde afuera del cuarto de la morena–

-Sí.–Respondió la morena–

-Te traje algo de comer, es comida vegana, James… James me dijo que no comías nada de carne.–Ponía una bandeja encima de la cama–

-Gracias.–Agradeció la morena, se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que la morena lo rompió– ¿Por qué no intentaste buscarme?–le reprochó, mirándola fijamente–

-Lo hice, pero tu padre supo esconderte y esconderse bien él para que no te encontrara, nunca… nunca imaginé que estarían en Irlanda.–Le explicó la mujer y la morena se quedó en silencio otra vez– Rachel yo se...–no terminó la frase porque la morena la interrumpió–

-Sí, esto es difícil para mí, por eso te quiero pedir que me des tiempo para adaptarme, yo… yo no te odio, no tengo motivos, no fue tu culpa lo que pasó.–Hizo una pausa– Pero… pero quiero, no, realmente necesito–se corrigió– que me des espacio, te prometo que intentaré, por ahora, estar tranquila y no darte problemas.–Lepidió tranquilamente la morena–

-Haré lo que me pidas Rachel, eres mi hija y te quiero.–le aseguró la mujer mirándola–

-Bien… entonces, creo que nos entendemos. –Dijo la morena y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio–

-¿Estás casada con la mujer rubia? –preguntaba Rachel a su madre, estaba algo confundida con la situación que vivió minutos antes–

-Sí.¿Por qué?¿Crees que está mal?–se puso nerviosa–

-No.¿Cómo crees?Tenia a dos padres ¿no? –le dijo la morena con tristeza, recordando a sus padres y Shelby se dio cuenta de eso–

-Bueno, te dejo para que cenes tranquila, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo o pedírselo a Nora, a Lisa o cualquiera de tus hermanas, ellas estarán contentas con poderte ayudar.–le sugirió la mujer, no quería seguir con la conversación, mucho menos si Rachel se ponía así–

-Lo tendré en cuenta.–aceptó–

-Bien que descanses Rachel.–Le dijo Shelby–

-Tu también.–Dijo la morena–

Rachel cenó, se bañó, después de un rato de llorar, se calmó y se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, pensado en todo lo que había pasado en todos estos días, la muerte de sus padres, su nueva familia, amigos que dejó en Irlanda, su padrino James, Amelia, todos. No podía creer que todo había cambiando de un día para otro, ahora estaba aquí, acostada en un lugar que nunca pensó estar, pero poco a poco el sueño la iba venciendo y antes de cerrar sus ojos susurró:

-Haré lo posible por ser feliz, papás, se los prometo.–diciendo esto cerró sus ojos y se durmió–


	4. Chapter 4

******Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Unos días después.

-Así que tienes otra hermana y, además, es tu gemela ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada? –Recriminó una Santana molesta, mirando a Rebecca, mientras comían unas papas fritas sentadas en la cama de la habitación de la morena, junto con Britt y Quinn–

-Porque era un tema que aquí, en esta casa, no se tocaba mucho, siempre que se hacía mi mamá se ponía a llorar y por eso decidimos no hablar en público de eso. –le explicó la morena tranquilamente–

-Entonces ¿es igual a ti? ¿Crees que le gustaran los patos? –Preguntó Britt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–

-Bueno, B, sí, es igual a mi, pero físicamente y no sé si le gustan los patos, además no hablamos mucho. –Respondió, algo triste la morena–

-¿Por qué? –Preguntaba, esta vez, Quinn, participando por primera vez en la conversación–

-Bueno, ella es algo tímida, en realidad pienso que todavía no se acostumbra a nosotras. –Explicó la pequeña morena–

-¿Y dónde esta ahorita? Quiero conocerla. –Preguntaba impaciente Santana–

-Seguro está debajo de un árbol, leyendo algún libro raro, escuchando música rara, viendo películas raras, tocando la guitarra o el piano, no les podría decir exactamente donde está, ya que eso es lo que ha echo últimamente. –Expresó la morena, debido a que la mayoría de las veces que se acercaba a la otra morena esta siempre estaba ocupada con algo–

-Por lo que veo, no se parece mucho a ti. –apuntaba Quinn con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que la pequeña morena era fanática de la ropa y el maquillaje, siempre quería estar a la moda y sentirse bella, según ella, pero era una excelente amiga y persona. Aunque a veces les colmaba la paciencia a todas, igual la quería como a una hermana–

-Pues sí, es algo rara. –señaló sonriendo la morena, las otras también rieron. Después de un rato salieron al balcón que daba a la piscina de la casa–

-Bueno, Quinn ¿Cómo van las cosas con Finn? –Preguntaba Rebecca–

-No lo sé, creo que bien. –respondía sin interés alguno–

-Yo no entiendo ¿como puedes seguir con esa morsa? –Dijo asqueada la latina–

-Santy, no le digas así al pobre de Finn. –Regañaba Britt a la latina–

-Pues es una morsa, solo le falta ponerse un sostén. –Dijo otra vez la latina con cara de asco–

-Pueden dejar de hablar de mi novio. –Quinn fingía estar ofendida y las otras se echaron reír–

Hubo un momento en que Quinn se quedó mirando al horizonte, cuando de repente un movimiento llamó su atención, algo en la piscina se movía, así que supuso que alguien había entrado, se quedó mirando para ver quien era, de repente una mujer con un traje de baño amarillo y un hermoso cuerpo salía de la piscina, sus ojos recorrían las piernas de la mujer, había quedado embobada con el cuerpo de la chica. De repente, la chica subió su mirada, ya que se sintió observada, conectando sus ojos con los de la rubia, se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos, hasta que Santana llamó su atención.

-QUINN… QUINN TE ESTOY HABLANDO. –Le gritó la latina llamando su atención–

-¿Qué quieres Santana? –Preguntaba molesta la rubia girándose y mirándola, todavía no se recuperaba de la imagen que había visto, así que supuso que esa era Rachel, ya que era igual a Rebecca, pero más sexi, demasiado a decir verdad–

-Te estaba preguntando si ¿mañana vamos a ir a lo Puck? –Explicaba la latina–

-Sabes que sí. –Respondió mirando nuevamente a la piscina para ver a Rachel, pero ya no estaba, así que se giró de nuevo a sus amigas suspirando–

Después de un rato bajaron a la cocina, encontrándose con Rachel que ya estaba vestida con una ramera blanca, unos pantalones cortos de color negro y estaba de espaldas buscando algo en la nevera y se giró cuando sintió movimiento detrás de ella.

-¿Así que tus eres Rachel? –le preguntó la latina mirándola de arriba abajo–

-Sí, es ella. ¿No vez que es igual a mi? –contestaba Rebecca irónicamente–

-Hola, yo soy Britt. –Se presentó la rubia acercándose primero, dándole un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió a la morena–

-Mucho gusto, Britt, soy Rachel. –Dijo la morena, sonriéndole tímidamente a B–

-Rachel, ella es Santana y ella es Quinn. –Rebecca le presentaba a sus otras amigas–

-Mucho gusto, Santana. –Se presentó Rachel, tendiéndole la mano–

-El gusto es mio, Rachel, créeme. –La latina le guiñó un ojo a la morena y esta en vez de incomodarse o sorprenderse por la actitud de la latina le sonrió coquetamente, presentía que se iba a llevar bien con la chica–

-Hola, Quinn. –saludó la morena tímidamente, tendiéndole la mano, se dio cuenta que era la rubia que antes la miraba del balcón–

-Hola… Rachel, mucho gusto. –respondió el saludo Quinn nerviosamente, dándole la mano, no sabia porque esta morena la ponía nerviosa y con solo haberla visto unos segundos, además, era igual a su amiga Rebecca y ella nunca le causó ese tipo de sensaciones. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que Grace entró a la cocina–

-¿Así que ya se conocieron? –preguntó Grace, sonriendo–

-Sí. –Le respondió la Rachel–

-Pues, bueno, Rachel creo que tendrás que tener cuidado con ella. –le comentó, mientras señalaba a Santana y se acercaba a sacar una gaseosa de la nevera–

-¿Y de mi por qué? –cuestionó la latina mirándola fijamente–

-Bueno, porque tú sueles ser muy cotilla y has de querer meterte en sus terrenos. –Explicó con una sonrisa pícara, cosa que hace que Quinn, Rebecca y Britt se rían–

-¿En mis qué? –preguntaba Rachel confundida–

-Muy pronto sabrás de que te hablo. –Le respondió sonriéndole, le guiñaba un ojo y salía de la cocina–

-¿A qué se refería con eso? –Esta vez, Rachel, le preguntaba directamente a Rebecca–

-A nada, está loca, no le hagas caso. –Le respondió la otra morena–

-Yo lo que creo es que está falta de sexo, por eso anda alunada. –acotó la latina fingiendo seriedad y todas se echaron a reír–

-Rachel ¿mañana irás a la fiesta con nosotras? –Preguntaba Britt–

-¿Qué fiesta? –Preguntó la morena, mirándolas y bebiendo un jugo de naranja que antes había sacado de la nevera–

-Bueno, a una que se hace antes de entrar al colegio. –Respondió, emocionada, Britt–

-¿Ustedes irán? –volvía a preguntar la morena, todas asistieron–

-Por supuesto, iremos, las fiestas de Puck son las mejores. –Dijo orgullosa la latina–

-Además es mi novio. –Dijo pícaramente Rebecca–

-Pues… creo que no iré, tengo que hacer muchas cosas mañana, tengo que revisar el horario que voy a elegir para el colegio. –Explicó la morena, a ella le gustaban un poco las fiestas, no demasiado y en verdad no estaba mintiendo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y, bueno, todavía no se sentía en confianza–

-Creí que querías ir. –Britt hacía pucheros–

-Lo siento, Britt. –Le dijo la morena– Será para otra ocasión, bueno, chicas fue un gusto conocerlas, me tengo que ir– Terminó de decir la morena, despidiéndose de cada una, dejando a Quinn para el final, mirándola fijamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió–

-Es rara. –Comentó Santana, apenas la morena salió de la cocina, no podía creer que la morena había rechazado una oferta para irse de fiesta–

-Se los dije. –dijo, sonriendo, Rebecca, las otras rieron con ella–

Horas más tarde…

-¿Se puede? – Preguntaba una rubia, asomando la cabeza–

-Claro. –Contestaba Rachel para que la mujer entrara–

-¿Y Shelby? –Le preguntó a Lisa que estaba sentada en una punta de la cama–

-En el hospital, está de guardia, por eso no esta aquí. –respondió la mujer tranquilamente–

-¿Cómo se conocieron tu y ella? –la curiosidad la podía–

-Es una historia muy larga. –sonreía la mujer– Bueno, fue un día para el grito de la independencia, yo estaba en el puente de Brooklyn, observando el horizonte, estaba pasando por un mal momento, mi esposa acababa de morir y me había dejado sola con una niña de un año, hasta que me di cuenta de que una mujer estaba parada unos metros mas allá de donde yo estaba y vi que estaba llorando, por lo que pensé que se iba a suicidar y decidí acercarme.

-¿Pensaste que se iba a suicidar..? –la morena estaba sorprendida–

-Pues sí, eso pensé, como te decía, decidí acercarme, le supliqué que no se tirara, que si ella se tiraba yo me tiraría con ella y le dije: usted no quiere eso ¿verdad? –Sonreía la mujer recordando el momento– Tu madre me miraba con una cara de desconcierto total, me miraba como si estuviera loca, así que me preguntó: ¿que me hacía pensar que se iba a suicidar? Y, bueno, yo le dije que estaba llorando, que por eso lo pensaba. –sonreía–

-¿En serio le dijiste eso? –Sonreía la morena–

-Sí, después de eso se me vino encima el sermón más grande que he escuchado en toda mi vida. –Hizo gestos dramáticos– Tu madre estaba histérica, me dijo que no se quería suicidar que eso no valía la pena, que estaba así era porque tenia un dolor muy profundo en su corazón. –La mujer dijo esto cambiando su expresión a una más triste, Rachel se dio cuenta, bajó su mirada y Lisa siguió hablando–

-Me contó que había perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida y entendí porque tenía esa mirada tan triste, porque era exactamente igual a la mía. –explicó la mujer tristemente–

-Después de eso nos hicimos muy amigas y, bueno, con el tiempo una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos enamorándonos, tiempo después decidimos mudarnos para acá, ya que queríamos un lugar mas tranquilo para criar a nuestras hijas y desde entonces aquí estamos con dos hijas, bueno, con tres ahora que estas tu. –la señaló y continuó–

-Ella… ella ha sufrido mucho por lo que pasó, había veces en que ni yo podía calmar su llanto, me desesperaba, lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, nunca te dejó de buscar. Ella te ama y ahora está feliz de que estés aquí, todas lo estamos y sé que tu estas haciendo un esfuerzo para llevarte bien con ella y con las demás. –mostraba una expresión seria–

-Yo sé que ni ella, ni nadie aquí tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. –dijo la morena con los ojos llorosos–

-Lo sé y ella lo sabe también, pero sabemos que toda esta situación es difícil para ti, no puedes querernos de un día para otro, sabemos que necesitas tu espacio y tu tiempo, pero yo te pido que no demores demasiado, no lo digo por mí, sino por tu madre. –le pidió esto ultimo la mujer. –

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. –claro que entendía–

-Bueno, yo te dejo descansar ¿si? –La mujer se levantaba y se acercaba a dejarle un beso en la frente– Hasta mañana Rachel. –Terminó de decir la mujer, saliendo de la habitación–

-Hasta mañana, Lisa. –Se despidió también la morena. Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió nuevamente–

-¿Podemos pasar? Traemos palomitas y bebidas. –Preguntó Grace que venia junto con Rebecca con dos bandejas de palomitas y bebidas naturales–

-Claro, hay suficiente espacio. –respondió la morena, golpeando ambos costados de la cama, estaba poniendo todo de sí para llevarse bien con las chicas, ya que sabía que ellas no tenían la culpa de nada, además eran dos chicas agradables y venían siendo sus hermanas, bueno, Rebecca lo era biológicamente y Grace no tenía la misma sangre, pero prácticamente también lo era ¿no? –

-¿Que película vemos? ¿Una de terror? ¿Acción? ¿Comedia? ¿Disney? ¿O una condicionada? – preguntó Rebecca, con una sonrisa pícara–

-Por Dios, ya pareces Santana. –Comentó Grace rodando los ojos–

-Bueno, por ahí dicen que las cosas malas son las primeras que se aprenden. –Expresó la pequeña morena, encogiéndose de hombros–

-Sí, ya me di cuenta. –Dijo Grace con ironía–

-Bueno ¿vamos a ver la película o no? –preguntó Rachel, parando la discusión que tenían las otras–

-¿Cuál quieres ver tú? –Le preguntaba la rubia a Rachel–

-Bueno, veamos…The Hunger Games. –Dijo la morena dándole la película que esa misma tarde había comprado–

-Bueno, que sea esa. –Rebecca agarraba la película y acercaba al DVD para ponerla–


	5. Chapter 5

******Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**  


* * *

Primer día de clases en WMHS.

Rebecca le había insistido a Rachel para que se pusiera un uniforme de porrista, para jugarle una pasada a sus amigos y a los profesores, pero Rachel la hizo desistir, diciendo que en otra ocasión, porque antes de ir al colegio tenía que ir a la oficina de correo a recoger un paquete que su padrino James le había enviado. Con esto, Rebecca se fue con Grace al colegio mientras que Rachel salió más temprano a la oficina de correo.

En este momento Rebecca llegaba con Grace al estacionamiento del colegio, se bajaron del automóvil, encontrándose con Quinn, Britt y Santana que se acercaban a ellas.

-¿Y Rachel? –Preguntó Britt–

-Tuvo que hacer unas cosas antes. –Respondió Grace encogiéndose de hombros–

-Bueno, entremos. –Sugirió Quinn–

Cuando entraron, todos los estudiantes se quedaron observando a las 4 porristas que iban con su uniforme y a Grace, ellas eran del grupo de las chicas más lindas y deseadas, muchos y muchas querían salir con ellas, pero la única soltera del grupo era Grace, y por el momento no tenía deseos de salir con nadie, no porque faltaran pretendientes, solo porque, según ella, estaba en "retiro espiritual" y no quería salir con nadie.

En William McKinley ser 100% popular significaba estar en las porristas, en el club de música o en el equipo de futbol, en sí la popularidad era más importante para algunos que para otros. En todo caso la mayoría de los alumnos vivían sus vidas y básicamente no se metían con nadie, como era el caso de las chicas, aunque Santana era la excepción del grupo, se comportaba como una perra con todos, según ella, tenía que mantener una "reputación", nadie entendía para qué, pero solo lo hacía por molestar, en el fondo era buena persona, aunque al principio todo en el colegio se manejaba por status social y los "populares" se dedicaban a atormentar a los "perdedores", pero desde hace dos años las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Y, bueno, Rebecca, Britt, Santana y Quinn, quien en era la capitana, eran porristas y también asistían al club de música por diversión. Y Grace, bueno, a ella no le gustaba eso de las porristas, el club de música menos, ya que cantar y bailar no era lo suyo, estaba en el club de matemáticas y se consideraba a sí misma una mate atleta.

Iban conversando animadamente cuando se encontraron de frente con dos chicas morenas.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. –Dijo irónicamente una de las morenas– Sin son la versión tonta de las Spice Girls. –Terminó de decir burlonamente y la otra chica rio con ella–

-¿Qué quieres, versión pobre de Barbra Streisand? –Se puso también a la defensiva la latina–

-Mira, Pocahontas, deja de decirme así y mejor ¿por qué no te vas a molestar con la rubia estúpida? –La atacó señalando a Britt–

-No te atrevas a insultar a Britt. –Le recriminó latina, con intención de tirársele encima a la chica, mientras era agarrada por Quinn y Rebecca–

Rachel llegó al colegio, estacionó su automóvil nuevo, se bajó, no iba a llegar tarde, en Irlanda tenía un record de asistencias y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Cuando entró, muchos estudiantes se la quedaron viendo, más de uno se volteaba dos veces para mirarla de arriba abajo y murmuraban cosas. Pensó que era por la ropa ya que se había decidido por un short jean corto, una blusa leñadora mangas largas a cuadros roja, unos zapatos negros de bailarina y un bolso de cuerda larga negro que le llegaba a los muslos. Pero después supuso que era porque creían que era Rebecca, como su hermana era porrista, pues era raro verla vestida así, ya que, según Rebecca, la entrenadora Sylvester no las dejaba utilizar otra cosa. Suspiró, no miró a nadie y siguió caminando hasta que escuchó unos murmullos, vio como había gente amontonada, supuso que era una pelea, así que decidió acercarse, hasta que vio que era Santana que estaba siendo agarrada por Quinn y Rebecca, porque quería tirársele encima a una chica que tenia de frente, cuando ya estaba al lado de las chicas preguntó:

-¿Que está pasando aquí? –Preguntó Rachel, las dos chicas que estaban peleando con Santana abrieron sus ojos como platos por la impresión de verla, los demás estudiantes que estaban amontonados también se sorprendieron y comenzaron a murmurar cosas–

-Aquí estas estúpidas que están molestando. –Respondió molesta Rebecca–

-¿Que es esto? ¿Una película de Resident Evil, donde ustedes son los Zombies? –Preguntó una de las chicas señalando a las porristas y a Grace– ¿Y donde tú tienes un horrible clon? –Le dijo esto a Rebecca, señalando a Rachel–

-No te metas con mi hermana. –Rebecca, ya molesta, encaraba a la muchacha. –

-Ya, Rebecca, déjalo así. –Rachel trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana, cogiéndola del brazo–

-Pues no… no es ninguna película de Resident Evil y si fuera así, ustedes dos –se encargó de responderle la latina, señalando a las dos muchachas– serían los Chupadores. –le dijo la latina burlándose–

-Cuidadito con lo que dices. –Dijo una de las chicas, apuntándola con un dedo–

-¿Sino qué? ¿Qué me vas hacer? –La encaraba más– ¿Crees que te tengo miedo a ti? –Dijo señalándola– Y a la otra versión pobre de Whitney Houston. –Señaló Santana a la otra chica–

-Además, como vez, tengo una hermana y se llama Rachel, ella será la futura capitana del Club Glee. –dijo Rebecca, orgullosa, abrazando por los hombros a la morena, dejándola sorprendida–

-Pues déjame decirte que ninguna versión 2.0 tuya me a quitar mi puesto, que te quede claro. –Le aclaro la chica dándose la vuelta y yéndose–

-Y ustedes que esperan para irse, buenos para nada, se terminó la fiesta. –Santana le daba una mirada asesina a los curiosos, todos se dieron la vuelta asustados y se fueron, no querían hacer enojar más a Santana López, porque cuando eso pasaba era muy malo–

-¿Quienes eran? –Preguntó Rachel–

-Son Abigail, la capitana del Club Glee y Alex, su mano derecha, que también está en el club. –Le respondió la latina con cara de asco–

-Vaya, creo que tendré que replantearme seriamente la idea de unirme a ese club. –Comentó la morena fingiendo seriedad–

-No, nada de eso, tu vas a entrar, tienes una muy buena voz y sabes tocar algunos instrumentos, además, con quien tienes que hacer la audición es con Mr. Schue, no con ellas. Así que demás está decirte que estas dentro. –le dijo Rebecca sonriéndole y haciendo reír a las otras chicas–

-Bien, creo que deberíamos ir a clases ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene clase de biología? –preguntó Rachel, ya que no sabía donde quedaba el aula–

-Yo... yo tengo esa materia. –respondió Quinn un poco nerviosa–

-Genial, entonces, creo que no me sentiré sola. –expresó Rachel mirándola y sonriéndole–

-Bien, nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo. –sugirió Grace y todas asintieron–

-Así que, ¿capitana de las porristas? –le preguntaba Rachel a Quinn, mientras iban caminando–

-Bueno sí… si siempre quise serlo. –respondió Quinn un poco sonrojada–

-¿Y también te gusta la música? –volvió a preguntar curiosa–

-En realidad no… no, tanto como para unirme al coro, solo nos unimos al Club Glee para molestar a Abigail y a Alex, sabíamos que se iban a enfurecer cuando nos vieran ahí. –Le explicó sonriendo la rubia–

-Claro, entonces, ya entiendo porque tanta "tensión acumulada". –Dijo bromeando la morena soltando una carcajada que contagio a la rubia–

-Sí...- no terminó de hablar la rubia, porque alguien se paró frente a ella–

-Mi amor, te estaba buscando. –dijo un chico alto, dándole un beso que Quinn poco pudo esquivar–

-Finn, estoy yendo a clases. –la rubia se separaba del chico un poco molesta–

-Pero es que te extrañaba y quería saludarte. –puso cara de cachorro, mientras Rachel miraba la escena algo incomoda–

-No ves que estoy acompañada. –La rubia señaló a la morena–

-Pues si solo es Rebecca. –El chico miró a la morena– No creo que le importe que te bese. –le dijo acercándose otra vez a la rubia para besarla–

-No… Finn, ella no es Rebecca. –Trató de aclararle la rubia, apartando otra vez al muchacho–

-Pero claro que es ella. –El muchacho volvió a mirar a la morena– Bueno, es verdad que anda con otra ropa, pero es ella. –El chico analizó la ropa de la morena–

-Pues no… no lo es, ella es Rachel, su gemela. –le repitió la rubia para que entendiera–

-¿En serio? Es esto una broma ¿verdad? Ella nunca dijo que tenía otra hermana, además de Grace. –Cuestionó el chico haciendo memoria, para ver si alguna vez había escuchado hablar de Rachel–

-No… no es broma, es su hermana que vivía en Irlanda. –le explicó de nuevo–

-Y… ¿como es que nunca escuché hablar de ella? –Volvió a preguntar el chico y la rubia rodó los ojos–

-Pues porque era un tema familiar, que ni a ti, ni a mí nos competía saber. –le respondió la rubia molesta–

-Ya… entonces mucho gusto Rachel, soy Finn el QB del equipo de futbol, capitán de club glee y novio de Quinn. –Se dirigió a la morena tendiéndole la mano–

-Mucho gusto. –respondió el saludo incomoda, fingiendo una sonrisa–

Quinn se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la morena y decidió despedirse del chico, vio su oportunidad cuando sonó la campana.

-Finn, nos vemos en el almuerzo. –le dijo la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chico se fue contento–

-Discúlpalo, es un tanto... –se disculpaba la rubia, no sabía cómo catalogar a su novio–

-No, está bien, entiendo. –se le adelantó la morena sonriéndole–

-Bien es… es aquí entremos. –Señalo el aula de clases, cuando entraron, todos en el aula se quedaron mirando a la morena–

-Srta. Fabray, Srta. Berry ¿Rachel Berry? –Preguntó confundido el maestro Ryan, mirando su hoja de asistencias y a la morena–

-Eh si, Rachel Berry. –Respondió la morena sentándose a un lado de Quinn–

-¿Es usted familia de Rebecca Johnson? –volvió a preguntar el maestro, confundido por el parecido que tenían la dos morenas, teniendo apellidos diferentes. Quinn rodó los ojos, cualquiera que tuviera ojos, se iba a dar cuenta de que eran hermanas o por lo menos familia, ya que físicamente eran iguales. Bueno, aunque la morena era más sexi y un poco más alta que su otra hermana, ya comenzaba a divagar la rubia–

-Ella es mi hermana. –respondió la morena algo incomoda por las miradas que le estaban dando los demás estudiantes–

-¿Cómo que es su hermana? Tienen diferentes apellidos, además, ¿cómo es que nunca la habíamos visto por aquí? Ella nunca ha hablado de usted. –cuestionó el hombre, más confundido que antes–

La morena se estaba incomodando más de la cuenta y la rubia se percató de eso y le respondió al profesor.

-Eso es un tema que a usted, con todo respeto, profesor, no le incumbe. –Le respondió la rubia con una mirada asesina, el profesor se percató de eso y decidió callarse y seguir con la clase–

-Gracias.- le dijo Rachel a la rubia.

-No te preocupes, estos profesores suelen ponerse… algo pesados.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

En el transcurso de clase la rubia no dejaba de pensar en la morena, se sentía un poco nerviosa de tenerla al lado, no entendía que tenía la chica que la ponía así. En realidad nunca otra chica la había puesto tan nerviosa, no iba a negar que había coqueteado con alguna, por insistencia de Santana y sus apuestas estúpidas, incluso se había dado unos besos con S y con B en una de sus tantas borracheras cuando se ponían a jugar juegos tontos, pero hasta ahí. Sin embargo ahora estaba ahí sentada más nerviosa que nunca por una chica que apenas conocía, que para rematar era igual a una de sus mejores amigas, aunque, claro, con lo poco que habían hablado ella ya llegaba a ver sus diferencias, Rachel era en cierto punto más interesante y tenía ese aire de intelectualidad que le atraía, ese sexi cuerpo y esto la hacía ponerse más nerviosa ya que ella no era gay y tenia NOVIO.

Mientras tanto Rachel se había quedado pensando en la escena que habían tenido antes de entrar al aula, ella, la rubia y su tonto novio, no entendía como una chica tan hermosa como Quinn podía estar con un chico que no le llegaba ni a los tobillos, por muy capitán que fuera, era mucha mujer para el, pero para ella era suficiente ya que desde que la vio le gustó.

Rachel era gay desde que tenía 13 años, se dio cuenta cuando una chica en Irlanda llamada Sophia se le acercó y la besó diciéndole que le gustaba, Rachel sonreía recordando el momento, ya que el beso le gustó mucho y desde ahí supo que le gustaban las mujeres, esa chica fue su primera novia. Después se lo contó a sus padres que lo tomaron muy bien, pero terminaron por los celos que Sophia tenía por la mejor amiga de la morena. Después tuvo otra novia llamada Amelia, en realidad, ellas ya eran amigas, prácticamente se criaron juntas. Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, ya que Amelia, desde que Rachel comenzó a salir con Sophia, empezó a sentir celos de la chica y de cada persona que se acercaba a la morena con segundas intenciones, lo que la llevaba a tener problemas con la morena, hasta que un día no aguantó más y en medio de una pelea la beso, después de eso se terminaron de enamorar, salieron un tiempo, pero la cosa no funcionó, así que actualmente eran mejores amigas, se amaban pero las dos sabían que no era suficiente como para volver a tener una relación y mucho menos a distancia. De hecho la extrañaba mucho, Amelia además de sus padres era una de las personas más importantes que tenía en su vida, bueno, ahora estaban también su madre, Lisa, sus dos hermanas y Quinn.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy chicos. –Dijo el maestro sacando a las chicas de sus pensamientos–

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora? –Le preguntó Quinn, recogiendo sus cosas–

-Tengo historia. –Respondió la morena, saliendo del aula–

-Yo tengo matemáticas, espero… espero verte en el almuerzo. –Le sonrío a la morena y se dio la vuelta para irse a su próxima clase–

-Yo también. –Respondió la morena, viendo como la rubia se alejaba suspiró y caminó a su próxima clase–

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Rachel se acercó a los lugares donde estaba la comida, todavía sintiéndose incomoda por como aún los estudiantes se la quedaban viendo, decidió no hacer caso y comenzó a buscar productos veganos, cuando se dio vuelta una chica rubia vestida de porrista estaba parada frente a ella.

-Hola. –La saludó una chica–

-Hola. –respondió el saludo, la morena, algo tímida–

-¿Así que tú eres Rachel Berry? –Preguntó la rubia–

-Eh sí. –respondió la morena cansada, durante casi toda la mañana de hoy, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para preguntar lo mismo–

-Soy Sally Sanders y soy porrista. –se presentó tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa y mirándola fijamente–

-Si eso puedo verlo. –La morena la miraba de arriba abajo, viendo que llevaba el uniforme de las porristas–

-¿Tú también te unirás a las porristas? Digo ya que tu hermana también está allí. –Preguntó la rubia interesada–

-Eh no… eso de hacer porras no es lo mío. –respondió la morena tranquilamente–

-Pues… yo creo que entrarías muy bien, ya que tienes buen cuerpo. –comentó la rubia, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirándola vuelta de arriba abajo–

-Eh sí... gracias. –agradeció el alago, la morena, un poco sonrojada–

-Entonces, espero verte muy pronto Rachel. –Se despidió la rubia acercándose y dándole un beso muy cerca de la comisura del labio–

-Sí, claro, nos vemos. –Se despidió la morena nerviosa, viendo como su hermana, Britt y Grace le hacían señas para que se acercara a la mesa–

-¿Ya ligaste? –le pregunta la latina, apenas la morena se sentó, lo suyo no era la sutileza–

-Santy, no molestes a Rachel. –Recriminó Britt a su novia–

-Britt, creo que aquí todos los que estamos en esta apestosa cafetería, nos dimos cuenta de que Sally se comía a Rachel con la mirada. –Explicaba la latina–

-Solo estaba siendo amable. –Defendió Rachel las intenciones de Sally–

-Pues yo creo que Santana tiene razón. –Espetó Grace–

-Y yo pienso lo mismo. –dijo Rebecca sonriendo–

Solo Quinn se había mantenido al margen, no comentó nada, ella había visto toda la interacción entre la morena y Sally y no le había gustado para nada y no entendía el porqué. Había visto como la porrista prácticamente se le tiraba encima a la morena, cuando se le acercó a darle el beso y eso la hizo enfurecer apretando sus puños.

-¿Q, te pasa algo? –Le preguntó Britt, ya que ella notó la postura rígida de su amiga–

-No, nada Britt. –Contestó la rubia seriamente mirando a Rachel, después se encargaría de enseñarle varias cosas a la porrista esa, ni ella sabía porque decía eso, pero, bueno, tampoco quiso pensarlo demasiado–

Sonó la campana y todas se dirigían a clase, Rachel iba en silencio, ya que se dio cuenta de la mirada seria que le había dado Quinn y no entendía porque.

-Vamos al Club Glee, Rachel. –Sugirió Rebecca abrazando a su hermana por los hombros–

-Sigan, yo tengo que encontrarme antes con Mr. Schue... –dijo la morena–

-Bueno, te esperamos allí. –Dijo la otra morena y se fueron al aula–

-Buenos días, chicos. ¿Cómo han estado? –Decía Mr. Schue entrando al salón– Este año va a ser diferente porque vamos a poner todo nuestro esfuerzo para llegar a las nacionales. –Continuaba hablando y sonreía– Por eso les quiero presentar a un nuevo miembro del club, que hace unos minutos audicionó para mi, aunque al principio me sorprendió verla, ya que es igual a otro miembro de este coro. –miraba a Rebecca– Pero después me explicó que no era Rebecca. Así que démosle la bienvenida a Rachel Berry. –la presentó Mr. Schue llamándola y haciendo que se parara al lado de él–

-Hola chicos. –saludó la morena sonriendo–

Algunos como Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, Britt, San, Quinn y Rebecca le devolvieron la sonrisa y le respondieron el saludo, otros estaban un poco sorprendidos con el parecido con Rebecca, aunque ya habían escuchado los rumores en los pasillos "sobre el clon de Rebecca Johnson", como era el caso de Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie y Sugar y las dos restantes simplemente ponían cara de fastidio.

-Mr. Schue, se puede saber cómo fue que usted dejó entrar a esta al coro sin ni siquiera consultármelo. –Cuestionó al profesor, Abigail, capitana del coro, denotando molestia por la noticia–

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas y dejas de fastidiar? –Le dijo la latina–

-Tranquila, Santana. –Intervino Mr. Schue, evitando que comenzara una pelea entre las dos–Abigail, yo no tengo que pedirte permiso para dejar entrar a este coro a quien yo quiera, además como ya dije hace unos minutos Rachel audicionó para mí y lo hace muy bien, podría decir que sus vos nos ayudaría a ganar las nacionales. –Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa soñadora, mientras Abigail y Alex ponía cara de asco–

-Bien, Rachel ¿por qué no cantas para nosotros? –Le propuso el profesor a la morena–

-Eh sí. –aceptó Rachel, se acercó a Brad les dio unas partituras y comenzó a sonar la música–

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch,**

**It's bringing me out the dark**

**Finally I can see your crystal clear**

**Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, hasta Abigail y Alex estaban con la boca abierta, menos Rebecca que ya la había escuchado, por eso insistió en que se uniera al club glee.

**See how I leave with every piece of you**

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch,**

**And it's bring me out the dark**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart and soul**

**And you played it**

**To the beat**

Quinn estaba embobada viéndola cantar, si antes la morena le parecía interesante ahora pensaba que era perfecta. Para alguien no pasó desapercibida la mirada de estúpida babosa que Quinn le dirigía a la morena, pero por ahora no diría nada, después la interrogaría.

**Baby I have no story to be told**

**But I've heard one of you**

**And I'm gonna make your head burn**

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

**Making a home down there**

**It reminds you of the home we shared**

Rachel seguía cantando, se sentía feliz de hacerlo, después de la muerte de sus padres pensó que nunca más lo haría, pero ahora estaba ahí demostrando su talento, pero por sobre todo eso estaba feliz por como Quinn la estaba mirando.

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart and soul**

**And you played it**

**To the beat**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart and soul**

**And you played it**

**To the beat**

**Throw your soul through every open door**

**Count your blessings to find what you look for**

**Turned my sorrow into treasured gold**

**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow**

**We could have had it all**

**We could have had it all**

**It all, it all it all,**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart and soul**

**And you played it**

**To the beat**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart and soul**

**And you played it**

**To the beat**

Cuando Rachel terminó de cantar el aula estalló en aplausos, todos estaban emocionados, menos Alex y Abigail, de pronto Rebecca y Britt se levantaron a abrazarla.

-¿Viste? Te dije que eras muy buena. –Le dijo Rebecca muy emocionada a su hermana–

-Rachel, eso fue hermoso. –acotó Britt también emocionada–

-Debo reconocer que es muy buena. –comentó Kurt sonriendo y Mercedes asentía–

-Sí, Kurt tienes razón, es muy buena. –También habló Puck moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo de manera insinuante, ganándose un golpe por parte de Quinn–

-Ouch eso dolió. –se quejaba el chico del mohicano–

-Eso es para que aprendas a respetar, además es la hermana de tu novia. –le decía molesta Quinn–

-Pero si yo solo dije que era buena, pero cantando. –Se defendió otra vez el chico viendo que su novia lo miraba levantando una ceja–

-Sí, claro, cómo no. –Dijo la rubia con ironía–

-Ya basta, no… no es para tanto, solo fue una simple canción. –dijo molesta Abigail por la escena que estaban montando los demás miembros del coro, no le había gustado para nada que la morena haya cantado una canción de la gran Adele y le haya salido demasiado bien para su gusto, incluso mejor que a ella–

-¿Que pasó? ¿Estás celosa porque sabes que tu futuro como capitana está acabado? –le dijo con sorna la latina–

-Mira, no te. –Le iba a contestar Abigail, pero no terminó porque Mr. Schue la interrumpió–

-Ya chicas, lo importante aquí es que tenemos otra voz y es muy buena, además, recuerden que esto es un trabajo en equipo, así que dejémonos de peleas y empecemos a trabajar. –terminó de hablar el profesor girándose y anotando algo en la pizarra, Rachel procedió a sentarse al lado de su hermana que estaba al lado de Puck y le sonrió a Quinn, esta a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa susurrándole, Bienvenida... –

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Adele - Rolling In the Deep**

**Personajes:**

**Cory Lee - Abigail (Sí. ya se, su nombre real no es que me guste mucho, pero necesitaba ponerla en la historia (I HATE MONCHELE)**

**Emmanuelle Chriqui (Pero con el pelo lacio) - Alex **

**Ashley Benson - Sally**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo responsabilidades: Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Casa Johnson/Corcoran.

-Y bien ¿cómo les fue hoy día? –preguntaba Shelby a sus hijas, mientras estaban cenando–

-Pues muy bien, mamá. Hubieses visto la cara de todos cuando veían a Rachel, era para morirse de risa, además entro al coro. –le respondió Rebecca sonriendo–

-Felicidades hija. –Felicitó Shelby a Rachel, dándole una cálida sonrisa–

-Gracias. –dijo la morena mirándola, todavía se sentía un poco incomoda aunque ya está cogiendo más confianza–

-Aunque en la mañana por poco y Santana se va a los golpes con Abigail. –Comentó Grace–

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta Lisa a su hija–

-Pues porque trató mal a Britt y ya sabemos cómo se pone cuando eso pasa. –explicó Grace tranquilamente–

-Bueno, solo procuren no meterse en problemas y ayudar a Rachel adaptarse. –les pidió Selby y Rebecca y Grace asienten–

Minutos después…

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó Shelby desde afuera del cuarto de Rachel–

-Eh un momento… me estoy cambiando. –Contestó la morena–

-Pasa. –Dijo la morena un minuto después, dejando que su madre pase–

-¿Cómo estás? Digo, por tu primer día de colegio. –Le pregunta la mujer sentada en una silla que estaba cerca del escritorio–

-Bien, se puede decir que ha sido fácil a pesar de que algunos estudiantes y profesores no paraban de mirarme y preguntarme si era ¿Rachel Berry? ¿El clon de Rebecca Johnson? ¿si de verdad éramos familia? –explicó imitando una voz y después sonriendo–

-Bueno, a veces las personas son algo lentas. –Le dijo y las dos se quedaron en silencio–

-Gracias. –Dijo de pronto la morena–

-¿Por qué? –pregunta confundida–

-Por esto, por… por dejarme vivir aquí, por estar conmigo. –respondió la morena con los ojos llorosos–

-Rachel, –dijo la mujer y se acercó a la morena y se sentó con ella en la cama cogiéndole el mentón para que la mirara a los ojos– soy tu madre, no tienes que agradecerme nada, tu eres mi hija, esperé mucho tiempo para tenerte conmigo, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando tu padre te alejo de mí, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que te encontraría... –dijo la mujer con los ojos llorosos–

-Lo siento. –La morena abrazó a su madre, esta se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya que parecía que se llevaba mejor con su mujer–

-No… no lo sientas, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. –Correspondía el abrazo–

-¿Odiabas a mi padres? –Preguntó la morena a su madre, separándose del abrazo–

-Al principio sí. –Confesó– Quería encontrarlos y hacerles pagar todo lo que me hicieron sufrir. –hablaba con rabia– Pero ahora teniéndote aquí conmigo y viendo que criaron a una chica maravillosa, creo que les estoy agradecida.

-Bueno, mi papá Leroy tuvo mucho que ver en que sea maravillosa. –decía la morena toda creída–

-Me hubiese gustado conocerlo. –dijo Shelby sonriéndole–

-Se hubieran llevado bien. –Dijo morena–

-¿En dónde es la reunión familiar? –pregunto Rebecca entrando con Grace y su otra madre al cuarto–

-No hay ninguna reunión familiar, Rebecca, solo estábamos hablando de unas cosas. –le respondió guiñándole un ojo a Rachel–

-¿Qué cosas? –Se puso curiosa la pequeña morena–

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cotilla? –Grace intervenía en la conversación, haciendo reír al resto de mujeres–

A la mañana siguiente…

-Chicas, ya está el desayuno. –Hablaba por el pasillo Lisa, llamando a las chicas–

-Nora, ¿tienes mi batido de fresas? –Preguntaba Rebecca entrando a la cocina–

-Sí, señorita. –Respondía la empleada mientras le pasaba el vaso–

-Rebecca, toma despacio ese batido. –Le pedía Shelby entrando a la cocina con Rachel y Grace–

-Es que está apurada, porque Puck la viene a ver. –Comentó Grace y Rebecca le daba una mirada asesina–

-Por cierto, quiero hablar con ese muchacho, mejor dicho tu madre y yo queremos hablar con ese chico, hace seis meses que sales con él y siempre evades el tema cuando te digo que lo traigas a cenar. –Le dijo tranquilamente Shelby a la pequeña morena–

-A mí no me metas en tus cosas, cariño. –Aclaraba la rubia mayor tomando su taza de café–

-Vuelvo a repetir, tu madre y yo queremos hablar con ese muchacho a ver que intenciones tiene contigo. –Shelby, esta vez, hablaba seriamente mirando a su hija–

-Eh... Porque no le preguntas a Rachel sobre Sally. –Dijo la pequeña morena tratando de librarse de la conversación–

-¿Quién es Sally? –Dijeron Shelby y Lisa al mismo tiempo mirando a Rachel–

-Una chica que quiere con Rachel. –les respondió con una sonrisa Grace y Rebecca sonreía triunfante, haciéndole caras a Rachel que le estaba dando una mirada asesina por sacar el tema, sabía que con esto su madre se olvidaría del tema de Puck por el momento–

-¿Una chica? –Indagó Shelby sorprendida mirando a Rachel–

-Eh sí. –la morena se ponía nerviosa, no sabía que decir sabía que había llegado el momento de decirles que era gay, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no era porque le diera vergüenza, ya que sabía que nadie en la casa la iba a discriminar, sino que no estaba preparada todavía para decirlo en voz alta a las mujeres que tenía en frente, que expectantes la miraban para que dijera algo y sabía que no había escapatoria–

-Solo… solo estaba siendo amable conmigo saludándome y preguntándome si me iba a unir a las porristas. –aclaró Rachel pensando que eso era explicación suficiente–

-¿Amable? Por Dios prácticamente se te tiró encima. –Decía Grace–

-Sí y ese beso en la comisura del labio, si eso es ser amable imagínate después. –decía Rebecca con una sonrisa pícara–

-Chicas, no me ayuden tanto. –decía ya Rachel nerviosa por la situación y sus hermanas parecían no ponérsela fácil–

-¿Te gustó la chica? –le preguntó su madre suavemente–

-¿Qué? no… no, claro que no, esa chica no es la que me gusta. –se apresuró a responder la morena sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, las demás mujeres sonreían por lo dicho por la morena–

-Entonces, ¿si hay una chica que te guste? –Volvió a preguntar Shelby–

-¡No! no, yo… yo no dije que hubiera una chica que me gustase. –no sabía dónde meterse, podría jurar que estaba más roja que un tomate–

-Acabas de decir que esa tal Sally no te gusta, pero que si había una chica que te gusta. – Shelby sonreía por la cara que tenía la morena–

-Cierto. –Dijeron Rebecca y Grace al mismo tiempo mirando a la morena–

-Eh… bueno sí. –la morena ya estaba resignada–

-Rachel. –Su madre se le acercó y la abrazó– No tienes por qué avergonzarte, sabes muy bien que aquí en esta casa nadie te va a discriminar. –Le hablaba suavemente acariciándole la cabeza– Míranos a Lisa y a mí, somos una de las parejas más felices que puede haber. –dijo guiñándole un ojo a su mujer esta le sonreía y las demás chicas, incluida Nora, ponían los ojos en blanco–

-Nosotras le hemos enseñado a tus hermanas que uno no se enamora del sexo sino de la esencia de la persona, así que si uno de estos día viniera una de tus hermanas a decirnos que le gusta una chica, no habría ningún problema, así que tú tampoco debes tenerlos, si te gusta una chica no hay nada de malo solo que cuando ya la tengas comiendo de tu mano la traes a cenar para que la conozcamos. –terminó de decirle–

-Así que ya sabes Rach, si te gustan las tetas no tendríamos ningún problema. –Acotó Rebecca con una sonrisa coqueta señalándose los pechos, haciendo reír a su hermana–

-¿Podrías ser más sutil? –Le recriminaba su madre–

-Ay mama a otro tonto con ese cuento, todas sabemos aquí que en esta casa lo que menos hay es sutileza, sino pregúntale a Nora. –dijo la morena haciendo ruborizar a la empleada, ya que más de una vez la habían encontrado en situaciones algo comprometedoras en la cocina con su novio–

-No te metas con Nora. –Le recriminaba su madre rubia– Sino quieres que saque otra vez el tema de conversación. –la amenazó mirándola fijamente–

La pequeña morena no dijo nada, ya que sabía a qué tema se refería su madre y no quería que le volvieran a preguntar por Puck, por eso mejor asintió y se quedó callada.

-Así que hija, ¿eres gay o qué? –le preguntó Shelby otra vez a Rachel–

-Eh… bueno solo me gustan las chicas. –confesó Rachel ruborizada–

-¿Vez? No se ha acabado el mundo, me alegro mucho que nos los hayas dicho. –Dijo dándole un beso en la frente y se fue a sentar a lado de su mujer–

-Dijiste que había una chica que te gustaba, ¿quién es? –Le preguntaba Grace con curiosidad y Rachel se puso más nerviosa, no quería decir que era Quinn–

-¿Ahora quién es la cotilla? –La molestaba Rebecca y Grace le sacaba la lengua–

-Bueno, ya, dejen de molestar a Rachel y apúrense que van a llegar tarde al colegio y nosotras tarde al hospital, Rebecca no creas que me he olvidado del "tema de conversación", así que anda diciéndole al chico ese que queremos hablar con él. –le dijo esto último Shelby a Rebecca y esta solo asintió–

Después de eso las chicas se despidieron de sus madres y Nora y se fueron al colegio.

Rachel iba caminando a su clase de geometría cuando tropezó con alguien haciéndole caer sus libros.

-Perdón, disculpa, no me di cuenta. –una chica se disculpaba–

-No te preocupes, yo venía distraída. ¿Quinn? –Dijo la morena–

-¿Rachel? Rachel de verdad lo siento. –Decía apenada la rubia–

-No, está bien, no pasó nada que no se pueda solucionar. –la tranquilizó sonriéndole–

-Bueno, ¿y para dónde ibas? –Preguntó curiosa la rubia–

-Para el aula, tengo geometría. –Respondía la morena mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el aula–

-¿Siempre quieres ser la primera en llegar? –Indagó la rubia alzando una de sus cejas–

-La puntualidad es una de mis virtudes. –Expresó la morena coquetamente–

Me... me imagino. –decía Quinn nerviosa por la actitud de la morena– Este, yo… yo también voy para allá, pero primero iba para mi casillero ¿quieres acompañarme? –preguntó–

-Claro, vamos. –Dijo la morena y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta el casillero de la rubia, hasta que la morena preguntó–

-¿Y Finn? –El muchacho no era de su agrado, pero sabía que era el novio de la rubia–

-No lo sé, me buscó hoy en la mañana a mi casa, pero cuando salí ya no estaba, seguro se fue con Puck. –Le respondió tranquilamente buscando algo en su casillero–

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes con él? –preguntó la morena curiosa–

- Un año. –Contestaba la rubia ya caminando por los pasillos para dirigirse a la clase–

-Ah ya… ya entiendo. –decía un poco desilusionada la morena, ya que por lo visto la chica sí quería al jugador, por algo ha estado con él un año, la rubia notó el cambio de Rachel y decidió preguntarle–

-Y tú, ¿dejaste algún corazón roto en Irlanda? –quería saber un poco del pasado de la morena, eso no era malo ¿no? –

-No, en realidad no. –la morena respondió muy segura–

-No creo, de seguro tenías a muchos chicos atrás tuyo –la testeaba con una sonrisa–

-En realidad eran chicas, pero igual no dejé a ninguna con el corazón roto, que yo sepa. –dijo la morena tranquilamente guiñándole un ojo, entrando al aula, dejando sorprendida a la rubia por la confesión–

Pasaron las primeras horas de clase y la rubia todavía no podía sacarse de la mente la última frase de Rachel, "en realidad eran chicas, pero igual no deje a ninguna con el corazón roto, que yo sepa", eso quería decir que a la morena le gustaban las mujeres, entonces había la posibilidad de que le gustara Sally. No supo por qué, pero Quinn sintió una punzada en el pecho de solo de pensar que la morena pudiera estar con Sally, esa realidad la golpeó de repente y tenía que averiguar si la morena estaba interesada en la porrista como sea, ya que si era así no lo podría soportar, todavía no entendía porque sentía esas cosas o más bien no quería reconocer en voz alta las razones por las que no iba a poder soportar esa situación.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y todas estaban sentadas en la cafetería hablado de cosas triviales, solo Quinn no prestaba atención a las conversaciones que tenían sus amigas porque estaba molesta, ya que más de una vez vio a Sally que estaba en la mesa del frente conversando con otras porristas echándole miradas de deseo a Rachel, aunque esta no se diera cuenta.

-Quinn, ¿tu mama te dio permiso para ir a lo de Rebecca? –Preguntaba la latina a la rubia pero esta no le prestaba atención– QUINN. –Le gritó la latina haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia–

-¿QUÉ QUIERES, MALDITA SEA? ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE GRITARME? –respondía gritando la rubia mirándola seriamente–

-Calma rubia, solo te estaba haciendo una pregunta y te grité porque no me contestabas. –la latina estaba asustada ya que cuando la capitana de las porrista se enojaba cosas malas podían pasar y las demás miraban sorprendidas la actitud de la rubia–

-¿Cuál era la pregunta? –La rubia preguntó más tranquila dirigiéndose a la latina–

-¿Qué si tu mamá ya te dio permiso para ir a la casa de Rebecca? Ya sabes, nuestra noche de chicas. –Volvía a repetir la latina–

-Este sí… me dijo que sí. –Respondió Quinn mirando su plato, no quería mirar a Rachel–

No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, estaba desquiciada de solo pensar que la morena pudiera estar con la Sally, no entendía que era lo que estaba sintiendo, ella tenía novio y ahora estaba comportándose como una idiota por una chica, muriendo de celos, por Finn nunca se puso así, no pudo más, se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada dejando sorprendidas al resto de las chicas, todas se levantaron con intenciones de seguirla, pero Santana les dijo que no que ella se hacía cargo.

Quinn entró directamente al baño se cercioró que no hubiera nadie en ninguno de los cubículos, se metió a uno y se echó a llorar.

-Q, sé que estás ahí sal. –Decía la latina, afuera, arrimada en la puerta–

-Déjame en paz, Santana. –Pedía la rubia–

-No me voy a ir, sé que estás mal y como soy una de tus mejores amigas no te dejaré sola. –no la iba a dejar sola, sabía que la rubia era terca–

La rubia sabía que no tenía opción, Santana no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que no saliera y le dijera que qué mierda le pasaba. Así que salió, se acomodó el uniforme, se acercó al espejo, se tiró un poco de agua en la cara, cogió un pedazo de papel higiénico para secarse, se acomodó el pelo y se giró a la latina que la miraba expectante.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez que te pasa? –Preguntaba la latina cruzada de brazos––

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que me pasa algo? –respondía la rubia con otra pregunta.

-Porque te conozco, somos hermanas y las dos sabemos que nosotras no somos de llorar fácilmente, así que por eso sé qué te pasa algo y no creo que sea por cara de feto. –Dijo eso tratando de relajar el ambiente–

-Siempre ofendiendo a la gente. –Dijo con una media sonrisa–

-Tu y yo sabemos que tengo razón respecto a los apodos que le pongo a tu "novio", así que no me cambies de tema y dime de una vez que te pasa. –dijo tranquilamente–

-No es nada, tuve un problema con mamá. –Mentía la rubia–

-Vamos, Quinn, no me mientas, sé que no estas así por tu mamá, más bien estas así por "alguien"–continuó la latina y la rubia se quedó callada bajando la mirada a sus pies– No es alguien, es Ella. –Dijo y Quinn rápidamente subió su cabeza para mirar a la latina–

-No sé de qué hablas. –trató de hacerse la desentendida–

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas el día que canto por primera vez en el club glee, tu creíste que nadie te vio poniendo esa cara de estúpida? Pero tú debes de saber muy bien que nada pasa desapercibido para Santana López. –Dijo orgullosa la latina–

-Vuelvo a repetir, no sé de qué hablas. –Volvía a defenderse la rubia–

-Ya, Quinn, deja de hacerte la estúpida ¿quieres? –Estaba perdiendo la paciencia– Yo te vi como la mirabas, estuve a punto de ir a pedirle un tacho al conserje para recoger toda la baba que botabas. –Continuó y la rubia bajó la cara ruborizada– Tú y yo sabemos que estás así por una de las gemelas y no es Rebecca. –Finalizó la latina y la rubia dejaba escapar nuevamente unas lágrimas, la latina viendo eso se acercó a pesar de que ella no era buena en esas situaciones y le puso una mano en el hombro a la rubia–

-¿Ahora sí me vas a decir que te pasa? –le preguntó la latina más tranquila–

-Es que ese es el problema, no sé qué me pasa con ella. –se agarró la cabeza con sus manos comenzando a caminar de un lado para otro–

-¿En verdad no sabes que es lo que te pasa Q? –Decía la latina y prosiguió– Porque déjame decirte que yo estoy segura de que es lo que te "pasa"–terminó de decir la latina–

-A ver ilumíname, según tú, ¿qué es lo que me "pasa"?–la rubia con ironía hacia comillas con sus manos–

-Pues, que te estás enamorando de Rachel, si es que ya no lo estás. –La rubia volvía a mirar el piso– ¿Ves? me estás dando la razón ¿sabes que el silencio otorga no? –Le dijo la latina–

-¿Qué voy hacer Santana? –Comenzaba a sollozar otra vez–

-Pues ¿qué más? Conquistarla. –Se lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo–

-¿Tú crees que es fácil?, yo tengo novio, Santana. –Dijo molesta, no creía lo que le estaba diciendo la latina–

-No creo que Finn, a quien parece que está a punto de salirle un niño por la panza que tiene, sea un impedimento, lo terminas y punto, eso será más fácil que robarle el caramelo a un niño. –Se burló nuevamente de Finn y la rubia rodó los ojos–

-Igual no es fácil, Santana, yo no soy gay. –dijo no muy convencida–

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Ese es el problema que Rachel sea una chica? Porque por donde lo veas no hay nada de malo. –Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón–

-Claro que es un problema, ¿qué crees tú que dirán mis padres si les digo: ay papás creo que descubrí que me gusta una chica? –probablemente sus padres la echarán de casa pensó–

-Exacto, Quinn, ahí lo tienes, te gusta una chica no todas ¿o sí?, además no creo que a tu padres les moleste –estaba a punto de golpear a la rubia era tan terca–

-Bueno, en realidad, solo Rachel. –le respondió a la primera pregunta ruborizada–

-¿Entonces dime, vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con una morena sexi solo por miedo? –nuevamente intentaba convencerla–

-No lo sé, Santana, esto es difícil para mí –dijo la rubia, esta vez con algo de ¿temor? –

-Ya, Quinn, déjate de estupideces y permítete disfrutar, además tú también le gustas. –ahora sí faltaba poco para golpearla, si lo último que le dijo no la hacía entrar en razón ya no sabría que más hacer–

-¿Cómo? –preguntó la rubia sorprendida–

-Pues, eso que tú le gustas ¿qué, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? –Pensó que quizás la rubia era más lista y se había dado cuenta de las miradas de Rachel–

-Bueno, no... Espera, ¿tú sabes que le gustan las chicas?, ¿tú lo sabias? ¿Ella te lo dijo? –preguntó la rubia confundida–

-No… no me lo dijo, pero me di cuenta que le gustaban la chicas el día que descaradamente le coquetee en la cocina de su casa, porque no se sorprendió ni mucho menos puso cara de asco como otras, si no que me sonrió coquetamente y bueno después de la mirada que te pegó ese mismo día, pues supe que tú le habías gustado. –le respondió como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento–

-¿Estás segura de que le gusto? –volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez dudosamente–

-Claro, solo tienes que darte cuenta de cómo te mira, además de la cara que pone cuando se te acerca cara de feto lo dice todo. –Le respondió la latina con una sonrisa–

-Entonces… ¿crees que debería lanzarme? –Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba preguntando eso–

-Por supuesto. ¿O estás esperando a que Sally se te adelante? Porque por lo visto le tiene ganas y bastante. –Con esto la iba a terminar de convencer, la latina lo sabía–

-No me hables de esa estúpida, no sabes el coraje que le tengo. –Dijo muy molesta recordando como Sally cada vez que veía a la morena se la comía con la mirada–

-¿Ves? entonces ya sabes que hacer. –la latina sonreía feliz por lo que había conseguido–

-Gracias San. –Le dijo abrazándola y la latina correspondía el abrazo– Eres una excelente amiga. – continuaba hablando mientras la latina esta vez sí hacia un esfuerzo por separarse–

-Ya dejémonos de cursilerías, pobre de ti que digas algo de este abrazo porque lo negaré y después te patearé tan duro el trasero que no podrás pararte en una semana, además tengo una reputación que mantener. –la amenazaba mientras salían del baño sonriendo–

-¿Q, estás bien? –Preguntaba Britt que venía acercándose a las dos porristas–

-Sí, B, estoy bien, no te preocupes. –le respondía la rubia mientas veía como Rebecca, Grace y Rachel se acercabas a ellas–

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Rebecca–

-Sí, rubia. ¿Qué tienes? –esta vez era Grace la que preocupada preguntaba–

-Nada, aquí la rubia que está en los días femeninos y no puede con las hormonas. –Mentía la latina sonriendo y Quinn internamente agradecía que la latina mintiera y no hiciera ningún comentario fuera de lugar acerca de la conversación que habían tenido en el baño–

-Así como esa vez que Lord Tugbigton se tomó todo un frasco de estrógenos pensado que era un Red Bull y pasó llorando todo el día y tú me dijistes que eran las hormonas. –Dijo Britt inocentemente a la latina–

-Sí, Britt, así mismo. –le decía la latina dándole un beso en la mejilla y las demás sonrieron–

Rachel se había mantenido al margen de la situación, ella no creía la historia de las hormonas, sabía que había algo más, pero no iba a preguntar nada por el momento, después vería la forma de averiguarlo.

-Bueno, vamos a la cafetería que estoy sedienta, necesito una botella con agua antes de entrar a recibir esas estúpidas clases aburridas. –la latina pensaba que todas las clases eran aburridas–

-Sí, vamos. –dijo Britt alegremente jalando a las demás–

Ya en la cafetería comprando el agua, Quinn se dio cuenta que Sally se dedicaba de nuevo a mirar a Rachel de arriba abajo, eso le dio mucha rabia así que actuó por impulso, abrazó a la morena quien al principio se sorprendió, la miró, pero con la sonrisa que le dedicó la rubia se dejó llevar, con esto la rubia volvió a mirar a Sally, dándole una sonrisa burlona apretando más a la morena contra su cuerpo, marcándola como suya, a lo que Sally solo sonrió y siguió hablando con las demás chicas de su mesa, ya habría tiempo para ver quien se quedaba con la morena...


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo responsabilidades: Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

De noche en la casa...

-¿Y tus mamás? –preguntaba la latina a Rebecca, mientras preparaban palomitas para la "noche de chicas" que iban a tener–

-En el hospital, tenían guardia las dos. –Respondía la pequeña morena–

-Eso quiere decir que podemos hacer lo que queramos. –volvió hablar la latina, pero esta vez pícaramente–

-No precisamente, nos dejaron con Nora. –Dijo Grace encogiéndose de hombros–

-¿Y? podemos pedirle que no diga nada o sino la convencemos para que se una a la fiesta. –cuestionó la latina, ella haría lo que fuera con tal de tener una buena "noche de chicas"–

-Lo dudo, esa mujer es más fiel que un perro, ni así le pusiéramos a Britt con la cara más triste o haciendo pucheros podríamos convencerla de que no diga nada. –Dijo Rebecca tratando de que la latina desistiera de su idea–

-Podría enseñarle mis pechos, Santy. –Se ofreció Britt–

-No, eso nunca. –se puso celosa la latina de cruzándose de brazos, pero se tranquilizó cuando Britt le dijo algo al oído y se ruborizó–

-Y aquí está la San dominada. –se burló Quinn y las demás rieron con ella–

-Ay mira quien habla, yo por lo menos tengo a mi chica sexi mientras tu –se defendía la latina–tienes a esa bola de grasa contigo que no sirve para nada, si no es más tonto es porque no es más alto. –Se burlaba también de ella haciendo referencia a Finn–

-Deja de decirles esas cosas a Finn ¿sí? él no te ha echo nada a ti. –defendió al chico encarándola–

-¿Y si no quiero dejar de hacerlo? Además tu y yo sabemos que él no te importa, ya que tú tienes otros "intereses" –también la latina la encaraba mientras las otras miraban de una lado para, ya que no entendían nada–

-Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Santana. –La amenazaba con la mirada a la latina–

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a que se entere? –tampoco se iba a quedar atrás–

-¿Que se entere quién? –Preguntaba Rachel entrando a la cocina, la rubia se puso nerviosa y temía por lo que dijera la latina–

-Nada, Berry, aquí la rubia hueca esta que estaba peleando conmigo por su "noviecito". –Le respondió la latina acercándose a Britt que estaba comiendo gomitas–

-Ah... –dijo Rachel haciendo una mueca de fastidio, lo que menos quería en ese momento es que se pusieran a hablar de Finn y mucho menos en su presencia, Santana se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Rachel y buscó la mirada de Quinn, esta le sonrió ya que también lo notó.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo. –Anuncio Rebecca con dos bandejas llenas de palomitas y pasándole uno a Rachel–

-Sí, por acá también. –Acotó Grace con las bebidas los postres y los dulces, mientras era ayudada por San Britt y Quinn–

-¿Y a qué cuarto iremos? –esta vez preguntó Rachel–

-Bueno, como esta es tu primera noche de chicas con nosotras, Berry, inauguraremos tu cuarto. –le respondió la latina y la morena asintió–

-De verdad, Berry, no pensé que tuvieras tantos discos raros, ¿qué es esto de Grouplove? –la latina estaba con el ceño fruncido con un disco en la mano parada en frente del placar que tenia la morena lleno de cd's–

-Es una banda de Indie Rock, cantan muy bien, deberías escucharlos y no son discos raros, también tengo de muchos que están de moda. –Le dijo la morena tranquilamente sentada en la cama con el resto de las chicas–

Apenas entraron al cuarto de la morena la primera en cotillear las cosas fue la latina ya que se había quedado impresionada por la cantidad de posters, DVD'S, discos, dibujos, libros, revistas, la guitarra, el piano, partituras y un poco de cosas raras que, según ella, tenía la morena en su cuarto, mientras las otras solo miraban.

-En mi vida escucharía esta música Indie depresiva y algo infernal al puro estilo de Marilyn Manson. –Puso cara de asco la latina buscando otro disco que fuera de su interés–

-No es depresiva Santana. –Defendía la morena sus gustos musicales–

-Sí, como sea, ves por fin algo bueno entre tanta música basura. –Decía irónicamente la latina agarrando el disco de las Spice Girls Spice enseñándoselo a las chicas y la morena rodaba los ojos–

-¿En serio Rachel? ¿Las Spice Girls? –Se burló Quinn de la morena–

-¿Qué? ese disco fue un regalo de mi mejor amiga que es súper fanática de ellas, así que no podía decirle ¿sabes que Amelia? no me gustan las Spice Girls, porque hubiera herido sus sentimientos, tampoco podía botarlo porque se hubiera dado cuenta. –Explicaba la morena encogiéndose de hombros–

-¿Cuantos años tiene tu mejor amiga? ¿Treinta? que yo sepa las Spice Girls se separaron hace tiempo. –volvía a burlarse la rubia y le demás reían con ella–

-Pues no… no tiene treinta, tiene mi edad y bueno en su familia es tradición el gusto por la música de las Spice Girls, además se han vuelto a reunir. –Defendía a su amiga la morena–

-Tradición, por Dios... –iba a decir la rubia pero la latina la interrumpió ya cansada de la conversación que tenían las otras dos–

-Bueno, basta de charla, vamos a escuchar a las Spice y punto. –Las paró la latina–

-¿En serio San?, si Abigail escuchara esto, con más ganas se burlaría de nosotras y nos diría con más gusto que somos la versión tonta de las Spice Girls. –hablaba Rebecca y Grace asentía–

-¿Y qué? ¿Tú la vez por aquí?, porque yo no la veo. –la latina miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien–

-Ya dejen de pelear chicas, Santy tiene razón. –Dijo Britt emocionada brincando en la cama mientras la latina ponía el disco y empezaron a bailar y cantar–

**Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want**

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**

**I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]**

**I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh**

**If you want my future forget my past**

**If you wanna get with me better make it fast**

**Now don't go wasting my precious time**

**Get your act together, we could be just fine**

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**

**I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]**

**I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh**

**If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends**

**[gotta get with my friends]**

**Make it last forever, friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover you have got to give**

**Taking is too easy but that's the way it is**

**What d'you think about that? now you know how I feel**

**Say you can handle my love, are you for real? [are you for real?]**

**I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try**

**If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye**

**Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**

**I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]**

**I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh!**

**If you wanna be my lover**

Después de terminar la música se sentaron en la cama y pusieron una película de terror, Britt estaba a lado de Santana con miedo, pero la latina le decía algo al oído y la rubia sonreía, por otro lado estaban Rebecca que también tenia miedo y estaba prendida de un brazo de Grace y mas allá estaban Quinn y Rachel que veían divertidas a Britt y Rebecca hacer caras.

-Bueno, Rachel ¿a cuantas chicas te tiraste en Irlanda? –Preguntó como si nada la latina en verdad lo suyo no era la sutileza y todas las demás miraron a Rachel–

-¿Que? –prácticamente la morena se atoró con las palomitas, a lo que Quinn le dio unas palmadas en la espalda–

-¿Que a cuantas... –iba a volver a repetir la latina, pero no terminó de hablar porque la morena la interrumpió–

-Sí, te entendí Santana y no entiendo porque ahora quieres saber de mi vida privada. –la morena estaba un tanto incomoda por las miradas de las otras chicas–

-Más bien dirías sexual. –espetó Grace sonriendo–

-Gracias, Grace siempre ayudándome. –le dijo con sarcasmo–

-De nada, hermana. –La rubia le guiñaba un ojo y la morena rodaba los ojos–

-Bien, ¿nos vas a decir o no? espera. –La latina vio la cara que estaba poniendo la morena– ¿No me digas que?, o por Dios ¿tu no? –Continuó la latina sorprendida con una sonrisa y Rachel se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada, ya que las otras la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos–

-¿En serio Berry?, ¿tu no? –Le volvía a preguntar la latina–

-Ya, Santana, no entiendo porque estás tan interesada en saber "eso". –La morena estaba ruborizada hasta más no poder–

-Porque soy cotilla por naturaleza y bueno, ¿somos amigas no? y como tú sabes las amigas nos contamos todas esas chorradas y bla bla bla, además todas aquí estamos interesadas en saber este tema ¿cierto, chicas? –preguntó mirando a sus amigas y estas asentían–

-Pues… pues... –tartamudeaba Rachel–

-¿Vas a hablar o no?, porque déjame decirte que no tenemos toda la noche para esperar a que te decidas. –Ya estaba la latina perdiendo la paciencia–

-Bueno no… no he estado con nadie íntimamente. –La morena se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada– Digamos que todavía estoy esperando a la persona indicada. –y como acto de reflejo miro a Quinn y esta se puso nerviosa– Díganme anticuada o mojigata pero quiero esperar para dar ese paso –termino de decir la morena bajando la mirada–

-No tienes que sentirte mal, Rach. –Le dijo Britt acercándose a abrazarla y continuó– Si tú quieres esperar, está bien. –Le hablaba cariñosamente la rubia–

-Pues yo creo que no debería perder el tiempo, se va a quedar en la percha. –Como siempre la latina queriendo apurar las cosas–

-No le digas eso, Santana, si ella quiere esperar pues me parece bien. –Grace defendía a su hermana–

-Además no va ir por la vida acostándose con las primeras tetas que se le pongan en frente. –Cuando no Rebecca haciendo un comentario fuera de lugar, aunque esta vez lo hacía, según ella, con seriedad–

-¡REBECCA! –Recriminaba Grace a la pequeña morena–

-¿Qué? Solo dije la verdad. ¿Piensas hacerlo con algún chico? –se defendió la pequeña morena mirando a Rachel–

-Primero muerta.- –dijo Rachel poniendo cara de asco–

-Bien dicho, Berry. –La latina le alzaba el dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo por lo que había dicho–

-¿Y ustedes ya? –Preguntaba Rachel a las demás chicas–

-¿Ya qué? –Grace no entendía a qué se refería la morena–

-¿Si ya…?–la morena hacía gestos extraños con las manos– ¿Me entiendes no? –dijo creyendo que ya la habían entendido–

-¿Qué cosa? –Esta vez era Rebecca la que preguntaban y Rachel rodaba los ojos–

-Hay, ¿qué si ustedes ya lo hicieron? –Volvía hacer gestos con las manos–

-A ver, Berry, ¿tú quieres saber si nosotras ya tuvimos sexo? –Le preguntaba la latina y la morena asentía– Pues yo sí, Berry, no todas somos tan lentas como tú, tenía catorce cuando lo hice por primera vez y he ido mejorando. –terminó de responder la latina mirando coquetamente a Britt, esta vez la morena le preguntaba con la mirada a Rebecca si lo había hecho o no–

-Con Puck hace dos meses. –Dijo Rebecca tranquilamente y esta vez Rachel miró a Britt–

-Yo tenía 14 cuando hice el amor por primera vez. –Respondió alegremente Britt mirando a Santana, ésta se sonrojó, y esta vez Rachel miró a Grace–

-Hace un año con mi ex novio. –Respondía la rubia y por ultimo Rachel miró a Quinn–

-Eh yo... yo–la rubia estaba nerviosa, no sabia que responder a la morena, mientras ésta la esperaba expectante para que dijera algo– No me acuerdo la fecha, pero fue con Finn. – Terminó de decir la rubia tratando de no mirar a la morena–

La morena en ese momento se quiso morir, era lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar, probablemente hubiera preferido que la rubia dijera que no lo había echo, pero para que se iba a mentir. ¿Que la hacia pensar que la rubia no lo había hecho? Además, la rubia le había dicho que llevaba un año con el muchacho, ¿que esperaba? ¿Que después de tanto tiempo no lo hicieran? Lo que la hacía suponer que la rubia estaba enamorada del chico y eso le restaba posibilidades con ella, al punto de simplemente tenerla y verla como amiga, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que Rebecca le estaba hablando.

-¿Rachel, estás bien? –Le preguntaba Rebecca preocupada a su hermana–

-Eh sí… sí, voy a la piscina, digo a la cocina, a tomar un poco de agua. –respondió como pudo la morena y salió disparada del cuarto, no quería seguir escuchando más cosas, las demás se miraban entre ellas no entendían su reacción, mientras que Santana y Quinn se miraban entre ellas sabían que a la morena no le había gustado para nada enterarse que había estado con Finn–

-¿Rachel, estás bien? –le preguntaba Grace, entrando a la cocina, dirigiéndose a su hermana, que estaba de espalda con sus manos arrimadas en la encimera–

-Sí, solo quería un poco de agua. –mentía la morena todavía de espaldas–

-¿Segura? –Preguntaba la rubia girándola para mirarla a los ojos–

-Sí. –otra vez Rachel con un hilo de voz a punto de llorar y Grace solo se acercó más y la abrazo–

-¿Qué pasa Rachel? ¿Que tienes? ¿Porque estas así? –Intentaba entender que era lo que le pasaba a la morena–

-¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien que sabes que nunca podrá verte como mas que una amiga y que es un imposible? –Le preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos la morena a la rubia–

-Bueno, no, pero me imagino que no debe ser muy bonito.- ahora entendía que le pasaba a la morena.

-Pues sí, es una de las peores cosas que te puede pasar. –Expresó desprendiéndose del abrazo y tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas–

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que esa persona se lo pierde, tú eres una chica maravillosa. Si a mí gustaran las viejas, déjame decirte que ya estarías entres mi sabanas. –Bromeó la rubia guiñándole un ojo, haciéndola sonreír–

-Bueno, tu tampoco estas mal eh. –Seguía la broma–

-Ya, babosa, solo lo dije para hacerte reír. –Le pegó en el brazo–

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió. –Se quejaba la morena–

-¿Me vas a decir quién es esa persona que te ha robado el corazón? –Preguntó la rubia y Rachel bajó la mirada– No me digas nada si no quieres. –no la quería presionar–

-Gracias por entender. –agradecía el gesto, no estaba preparada para decir que era Quinn quien le gustaba–

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, soy tu hermana ¿no? Y entiendo cuando alguien no está preparado para hablar, aunque ni se te ocurra decírselo a Rebecca porque es capaz de golpear y torturar a Santana delante tuyo con tal de saber quién es esa persona. –fingió seriedad, pero después se echó a reír–

-Sí, me imagino. –dijo la morena también sonriendo–

-Mejor volvemos, porque de seguro se estarán preguntando que pasó y no tardaran en bajar. –Le dijo sabiendo que la primera en bajar seria la pequeña morena–

-En realidad, no quiero volver estoy cansada y quiero dormir. –Mentía la morena, no quería ver a Quinn y mucho menos dar explicaciones de su rara salida–

-¿Estás segura? –no le creía mucho la excusa que le estaba dando–

-Sí y te quería preguntar. ¿Puedo dormir en tu cuarto? Que San y Britt se queden en el mio, aunque de seguro que lo que menos harán es dormir. –se imaginó lo que Santana y Britt harían en él, pero tampoco le molestaría–

-Tienes toda la razón y bueno, no hay problema, ve subiendo para mi cuarto, yo me encargo de hablar con las chicas. –Le dijo la rubia saliendo de la cocina junto con la morena–

-Nuevamente, gracias. –Abrazó a la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla–

-De nada. –se desprendió del abrazo, se dirigió al cuarto de la morena y está se iba al de la rubia. Ni muy bien Grace entró al cuarto, fue abordada por las preguntas de su hermana y sus amigas–

-¿Qué le paso a Rachel? –Rebecca fue la primera en preguntar–

-Sí ¿qué pasó? –También pregunto Britt–

-¿Nos vas a decir de una maldita vez que le pasó a Rachel? –Como siempre la latina perdiendo la paciencia–

-Eh… no se sentía bien, le dolía un poco la cabeza.- mentía y continuó hablando – Y, bueno, se fue a acostar a mi habitación, me pidió que les dijera que la disculpen– terminó de decir la rubia sin querer dar más explicaciones–

-¿Cómo que se siente mal? ¿Es grave? Voy a llamar a mamá. –La pequeña morena se preocupó y cogió su teléfono para llamar a sus madres–

-Cálmate, Rebecca, no llames a ninguna de las dos porque no es nada grave, solo le duele la cabeza y ya se tomó una pastilla. –Grace trató de tranquilizar a la pequeña morena–

-Entonces la voy a ver. –Se disponía a salir de la habitación–

-No, Rebecca, no es necesario. Rachel necesita descansar, mañana hablas con ella. –Dijo la rubia cogiendo a la morena para que no salga de la habitación–

-Bien. –dijo la morena resignada–

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir. –Les sugirió Grace y Quinn asentía, aunque no dejaba de pensar en la morena ya que ella sabía porque se había ido así, quería hablar con ella, pero sabía que no era el momento–

-Nosotras queremos dormir en el cuarto de Rebecca. –pidió Britt emocionada–

-¿Qué? Ni loca dejo que duerman en mi cama, además acabo de cambiar las sabanas. –no iba a dejar que esas dos durmieran en su cuarto–

-Chicas. –Grace trataba de llamar la atención de las que ya estaban empezando a discutir–

-¿Y por qué no? Ni que tu cama fuera de oro, antes debes estar agradecida de que nosotras queramos dormir ahí, eso es un privilegio. –hablaba la latina moleta, pero a la vez orgullosa de lo que había dicho a lo ultimo–

-Chicas. –Intentaba nuevamente la rubia–

-Pues… porque de seguro no van a ir a dormir precisamente. –No quería que durmieran en su habitación y punto, Quinn sonreía por la situación–

-Pues... –no terminó de la latina porque el grito que pegó Grace las sorprendió–

-¡CHICAS, BASTA! ¡PARECEN UNAS NIÑAS CAPRICHOSAS! ¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE Y ESCUCHARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?-–gritaba molesta asustando a las demás–

-Ya, pero no nos grites, ¿qué te crees Sue Sylvester? –dijo molesta la latina cruzándose de brazos, solo ella podía gritar así–

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? Si les estoy hablando y parece que les estuviera hablando a sus traseros. –Todas rieron, menos Santana–

-Ya… ya, habla de una vez, no tengo toda la noche. –Perdía la paciencia nuevamente la latina, Grace rodaba los ojos–

-Bueno, como Rachel va dormir conmigo, me dijo que les dijera a ustedes dos. –Señaló a Britt y a San– Que duerman aquí y Quinn con Rebecca. –Terminó de decir la rubia–

-Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí. –el cuarto de Rachel no estaba mal, pensó la latina y Britt sonrió feliz–

-Perfecto, yo dormiré con Quinn, prefiero hacerlo con ella a que éstas duerman en mi cama –dijo la pequeña morena y la latina le sacaba la lengua–

-Ah, por último, cuidado con hacer algo indebido dentro de este cuarto las estaré vigilando. –Dijo Grace señalando a San y a Britt–

-¿Por qué mejor no te largas a ver si la marrana ya parió abajo de tu cama y dejas de fastidiarnos? Creo que la falta de sexo te tiene mal. –la latina empujó, prácticamente, a todas fuera de la habitación–

A la mañana siguiente Rachel fue la primera en levantarse, como no quería encontrarse con nadie, salió temprano, demasiado a decir vedad, a correr por los alrededores de la casa. Lo que menos quería era tener que dar explicaciones sobre su comportamiento en la noche anterior. Después de una hora llegó a la casa, miró el reloj, supuso que en cualquier momento llegaban su mamá y Lisa después de la guardia que tuvieron en el hospital, así que se dirigió con mucho cuidado a su cuarto. Entró y sonrió por como la latina abrazaba posesivamente a Britt, buscó ropa, se bañó, bajó a la cocina, se tomó un vaso con jugo de naranja, cogió una manzana y salió disparada de la casa sin hablar con nadie.

-¡CHICAS A LEVANTARSE! –Gritaba Lisa por los corredores de la casa y una a una fueron bajando a la cocina–

-Buenos días, chicas. ¿Cómo amanecieron? –Preguntaba Shelby alegremente a las chicas, mientras ayudaba a Nora aponer el desayuno en la mesa–

-Bien, mamá, fue una excelente noche. –Respondía alegremente Rebecca agarrando una tostada–

-La pasamos muy bien, Shelby, gracias por permitirnos quedarnos. –acotaba educadamente la latina, Quinn y Britt asentían apoyando lo dicho por ésta–

-No te preocupes, Santana, ya les he dicho muchas veces que ésta es su casa. –Shelby quería mucho a las chicas y le encantaba que se quedaran con sus hijas–

-Espero que no hayan hecho nada indebido. –dijo Lisa bebiendo café de su taza y miró a Nora–

-No, señora, no hicieron nada indebido. –lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabia que habían echo las chicas, durante toda la noche, porque había estado más ocupada con su novio–

-Buenos días. –entraba saludando Grace y todas aceptaron el saludo–

-¿Y Rachel? ¿No va a bajar aún? –preguntaba Shelby no había visto a la morena–

-Lo cierto es que yo pensé que ya estaba aquí, porque arriba no está –hablaba Grace confundida–

-Anoche estaba enferma. –soltó Rebecca y Grace le dio una mirada seria–

-¿Cómo que enferma? ¿Porque no nos llamaron? –cuestionaba Shelby preocupada y las demás miraban el intercambio madre e hija–

-Bueno, yo lo iba a hacer, pero ella–dijo señalando a Grace– no me dejó. –Terminó de decir la pequeña morena–

-¿Y por qué no? –ésta vez era Lisa la que hablaba cuestionando a su hija.

-Porque no era nada grave, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, además le di una pastilla. Pero como siempre tú–señalaba a Rebecca– exageras las cosas. –Terminaba de decir la rubia bebiendo un vaso con jugo–

-Yo no exagero nada. –Se defendía molesta la morena y el resto solo rodaba los ojos–

-Ya, basta, voy a buscar a Rachel, seguramente seguirá arriba. –Dijo Shelby saliendo de la cocina para ir a buscar a la morena–

Unos minutos después.

-No está arriba. –Entraba Shelby preocupada a la cocina–

-Yo fui a buscar afuera y su auto no está. –Lisa también se estaba empezando a preocupar–

-¿Dónde habrá ido tan de mañana y sin hablar con nadie? –Shelby hablaba para sí misma–

-Debería llamarla, Shelby. –sugirió esta vez Quinn, preocupada también por la morena y la mujer asentía buscando su celular–

Rachel iba en su automóvil por las calles de Lima, había estado dando vueltas hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir a WMHS, mientras su estéreo sonaba y tarareaba la música.

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.**

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar, vio que era su madre, así que primero pensó en si contestar o no, pero después decidió hacerlo, ya que posiblemente habrían notado su "desaparición" y a más de una tendría preocupada. Estacionó el auto y contestó.

-Buenos días, Shelby. –Saludaba la morena con el teléfono en la oreja–

Voz Shelby: ¿Rachel, dónde estas? ¿Por qué no estás en la casa? No, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? –La cuestionaba preocupada, mientras las demás mujeres que estaban en su casa escuchaban atentas todo lo que decía la mujer–

-Eh… Shelby, no te preocupes, yo… yo estoy bien, disculpa si no le avisé a nadie, pero salí temprano porque tenia que comprar unas cosas para el colegio. –mentía la morena, esperando que Shelby no preguntara más, pero no fue así–

Voz Shelby: ¿Cómo que a comprar cosas? ¿Qué cosas? –volvía a cuestionar la mujer y ésta vez Rachel no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin argumentos– ¿Rachel, sigues ahí? – Preguntaba ante el silencio de la morena–

-Eh sí… sí, bueno, cosas, ya sabes, eh marcadores y otros útiles que me había olvidado de comprar. –Mentía otra vez la morena esperando que esta vez la mujer no preguntara más–

Voz Shelby: Ah… bueno, está bien, pero otro día avísanos. Nos tenías muy preocupadas a todas. –Recriminaba la mujer a la morena–

-Está bien, Shelby y lamento haberlas preocupado, no volverá a pasar. –estaba sintiendo culpabilidad por mentirle–

Voz Shelby: Bueno, Rachel, me imagino que ya no tienes para volver a casa –dijo mirando el reloj de la cocina– Así que esperamos verte a la tarde, cuídate, te quiero. –le hablaba con cariño–

-Sí… Shelby, adiós y que tengas un buen día. –se despedía la morena colgando el teléfono y suspirando volvía a encender el auto–

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dónde está? –Interrogó Rebecca a su madre apenas colgó el teléfono–

-Tenia que comprar unas cosas antes de entrar al colegio. –Respondía la mujer tranquilamente antes de sentarse en la mesa y coger una taza de café–

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada? –como siempre la pequeña morena quería saber todo.

-Cosas y ya, Rebecca, deja de ser tan cotilla y apúrense que se les hace tarde. –Apuraba la mujer a sus hijas y al resto de las chicas pasándole la bandeja de frutas a su mujer–

La primera hora se le hizo larga a Quinn, no había visto para nada a la morena y le daba la impresión de que la estaba evitando, para colmo Finn había estado demasiado cariñoso y le había costado quitárselo de encima.

Por otro lado, Rachel apenas llegó al colegio decidió no dejarse ver ni por sus hermanas ni por sus otras amigas, no había atendido ni llamadas ni mensajes. Ya había terminado la primera hora y se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cuidadosamente, para, según ella, pasar desapercibida, pero hubo un momento en que se descuidó y sin darse cuenta, dos rubias vestidas de porrista caminaban a paso firme hacia ella y se pararon frente a ella cortándole el paso. Y en ese momento sintió miedo.

-Hola Rachel. –La saludaron al mismo tiempo–

-Hola, Quinn, Sally. –Apenas pudo decir la morena por los nervios que tenía, ya que las dos rubias comenzaron con su batalla de miradas–

-Yo estoy hablando con ella. –hablaban al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban desafiantes–

-Yo llegué primero. –Nuevamente decían al mismo tiempo y Rachel las miraba a ambas como en un partido de tenis–

-¿Por qué no te largas? –Otra vez al mismo tiempo–

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? –definitivamente estas dos piensan igual o ¿qué?, pensó la morena, sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien, así que hizo lo que Amelia le dijo que hiciera en estas situaciones, "Rachel cuando veas a dos mujeres hermosas frente a ti peleando o te quedas y sales perjudicada o corres por tu vida". Así que hizo lo segundo, pero no corrió dejo que siguieran discutiendo y comenzó a alejarse caminando hacia atrás, rogando que las otras dos no se dieran cuenta de su huida, cuando ya estuvo lo suficiente lejos ahí si corrió–

-Vaya, eso si que estuvo de miedo. –Se dijo así misma entrando al baño de mujeres–

-Mira, Fabray, tu a mí no dices lo que tengo que hacer. –Sonaba muy molesta Sally siguiendo la pelea–

-Pues yo vine hablar con Rachel y tú no me lo vas a impedir. –Quería partirle la cara en este momento a Sally–

-Pues yo también lo vine hacer que te parece. –le dijo con una mueca de fastidio–

-Bien, entonces que ella lo decida. –Dijo la rubia y ambas miraron a la morena– ¿Rachel? –Miró para todos lados y ni rastro de la morena–

-¿Dónde se fue? –preguntó Sally confundida–

-Esto es tu culpa, si tú no hubieses venido a molestar yo estaría hablando con ella. –le reclamó muy molesta Quinn encarándola–

-¿Mi culpa?, es la tuya. –Se defendió la otra rubia–

-Así pues... –no terminó de hablar Quinn porque Sally la interrumpió–

-¿Sabes qué? cállate, no quiero seguir hablando contigo ¿por qué no te vas a buscar a Finn?, ya que él es tu novio, si lo recuerdas ¿no? –le dijo y se fue sin darle oportunidad a replica. Quinn se quedó callada, Sally tenia razón ella tenía a Finn es más ni siquiera tendría que estar haciendo esto, sacudió su cabeza y se fue–

Rachel ya salía del baño más tranquila, después del enfrentamiento de las dos rubias, pero ni muy bien salía del baño dos morenas se le pusieron en frente, ¿qué les pasaba hoy día las mujeres de este colegio?, la agarraban siempre sola y de a dos pensó.

-Berry, necesito hablar contigo. –le dijo una de las chicas–

-Abigail, Alex. –las nombró nerviosamente–

-Hola, Rachel, estás muy sexi hoy. –le dijo Alex mirándola de arriba abajo, Abigail la miró sorprendida, mientras la morena sonrojada pensó Alex no la ¿odiaba?, pues al parecer estaba equivocada y más con la mirada que le estaba dando la chica–

-Eh… supongo que gracias. –le agradeció el alago todavía sonrojada–

-Bueno, obviando lo que acaba de decir Alex, que no es precisamente de lo que queríamos hablar contigo –expresó pegándole un pisotón a Alex que seguía mirando como tonta a la morena–

-¡Ouch! eso dolió. –se quejó tratando de sobarse el pie y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír–

-¿Podrías comportarte? –Le recriminó mirándola feamente, Alex entendió, le guiñó un ojo a la morena y después cambió la expresión de su rostro a una más seria–

-Sí, Berry, queríamos hablar contigo –trató Alex de sonar seria, pero en realidad solo lo estaba haciendo para que Abigail no se molestara más con ella–

-Eh… claro, ¿de qué? –sabía que de esta no saldría viva–

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes en el Club Glee? –Fue directa Abigail–

-¿Con lo de pretendes, te refieres…? –Le preguntó la morena aunque ya sabía más o menos por donde venía la cosa–

-Hay, no te hagas, sé que quieres ser capitana del Club y como cuentas con el apoyo de Santana y compañía, crees que será más fácil sacarme del puesto. –le reclamó mirando fijamente–

-Creo que te equivocas, yo no quiero tu puesto, si lo dices por lo que dijeron Rebecca y Santana, seguramente lo dijeron para molestarte. –Le explicaba la morena y continuó– Es más ni siquiera quería unirme, pero Rebecca insistió. Así que no pude decirle que no y te repito, no quiero tu puesto. –esperaba que con esto lo entendiera–

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –le preguntó Abigail dudosa–

-Por supuesto, yo no vine aquí con la intención de quitarte nada, lo único que quiero es tener un año tranquilo y poderme graduar –explicaba esperando que esta vez sí le entendiera–

-Bueno, Berry, digamos que me has convencido, igual tendré un ojo sobre ti. –La señaló–Vámonos Alex. –cogió la mano de la chica para llevársela–

-Chao, Rachel, fue un gusto hablar contigo. –Se despidió Alex mientras era halada por Abigail y la morena le hizo con la mano–

La morena estaba nerviosa, le tocaba clase de Química y ahí se encontraría con Quinn, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, pensó ¿Hablaría con ella? o ¿No?, caminó hasta su casillero a buscar su libro de Química y de repente una rubia se paró a su lado.

-Hola, Rachel. –La saludó la rubia–

-Hola, Sally ¿qué tal? –Le devolvió el saludo mirando a la porrista–

-Bien, aquí viniéndote a saludar ya que hace unos minutos no pude porque te fuiste. – Respondía la porrista con una mirada coqueta–

-Bueno, ¿tú estabas hablando con Quinn no? –Se justificaba la morena–

-Eh… sí, ¿qué clase tienes ahorita? –preguntaba la porrista cambiando de tema, lo que menos le apetecía era hablar de Quinn–

-Química. –Respondió la morena–

-Ah que bien, porque a mi también me toca esa misma materia, ¿podríamos ir juntas hasta el aula? –preguntaba la porrista esperanzada de que la morena dijera que sí–

-Eh… bueno. –Le dijo cerrando su casillero y camino junto a la porrista por el pasillo–

Quinn estaba impaciente, sabía que la morena iba también a Química, así que llego de primera, se sentó en unos de los asientos dobles de atrás con la esperanza de que la morena la viera, decidiera sentarse con ella y así poder hablar. Comenzaron a entrar los estudiantes y no había señales de la morena, hasta que la vio entrar, pero venia acompañada de una persona que era de su total desagrado.

La morena vio a Quinn, dudó si sentarse con ella o no, si lo hacía tendría que darle algunas explicaciones. Pero desistió cuando Sally le preguntó si quería sentarse con ella y no pudo decirle que no.

Quinn se estaba muriendo de los celos, su mal humor comenzó a florecer, no hacía nada más que echarle miradas de odio a Sally y esta a propósito le decía cosas al oído a la morena, que parecía gustarle y le sonreía, en cambio a ella la estaba ignorando completamente.

La clase pasó lentamente para Quinn, estaba demasiado triste por la actitud de la morena, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la campana anunciando el cambio de hora.

-Bueno, chicos, ya saben estudien la clase de hoy para la próxima semana. –Los despidió un calvo profesor Jones–

Quinn se levantó de su asiento con intenciones de ir tras la morena, pero una compañera de clase la llamó y se entretuvo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta la morena salía por la puerta con Sally, suspiró resignada definitivamente este no era su día.

-¿Qué clases tienes ahorita? –Le preguntaba la porrista a la morena, mientras iban por el pasillo para la siguiente clase–

-En realidad tengo hora libre. –le respondió–

-¿En serio? yo también. –Decía la porrista con una sonrisa–

-Qué bueno. –No podía negar que la chica le había caído bien, a pesar de que Santana, Rebecca y Grace le decían que lo único que quería Sally era meterse en sus pantalones–

-Rachel… ¿quería pedirte un favor? –preguntaba un poco tímida–

-Claro…. dime. –Aceptó la morena dudosa por lo que le fuera a pedir la porrista–

-Este, ¿quería saber si podrías ayudarme hacer un trabajo?, es que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo y, bueno, no tenía a quien más decirle. –le explicaba la porrista con cara triste para que la morena no le dijera que no–

-Está bien, te ayudare. –aceptó la morena, total no tenía nada que hacer–

-Genial. –exclamaba la porrista emocionada–

La hora del almuerzo llegó y las cuatros porristas y Grace estaban sentadas en la mesa conversando, esperando que Rachel llegara.

-¿Alguien de ustedes ha visto a Rachel?, desde que llegué he intentado localizarla y nada. – Preguntaba Rebecca a sus amigas y era cierto, desde que llegó, buscó a la otra morena y no la encontró–

-Pues yo no la he visto. –Respondió como si nada la latina–

-Ni yo. –Acotó Britt–

-Probablemente ha de haber estado muy ocupada. –Se unía a la conversación Grace–

-¿Quinn, tú has visto a Rachel? –Preguntó Rebecca a la rubia–

-No, y además ¿por qué tendría que saber yo dónde está? ¿Acaso soy su niñera? –respondió de manera cortante la rubia y al mismo tiempo de decirlo se arrepintió, su mal humor le estaba jugando una mala pasada, se sintió peor cuando vio la cara que había puesto la pequeña morena, tanto San y Britt la miraban negando con la cabeza y Grace la miraba de mala manera, estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Rebecca se le adelanto–

-Bueno, disculpa, Q, no… no era mi intención molestarte, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. –se disculpaba la pequeña morena tristemente–

-No, mira…–iba a disculparse la rubia, pero Britt la interrumpió–

-Mira, Rebe ahí viene Rach. –dijo alegremente la rubia y todas giraron a ver si era verdad y definitivamente era Rachel, quien venía entrando a la cafetería, pero no venia sola, entraba acompañada de Sally, quien era llamada por las porristas de la mesa de al frente, ésta se despidió de Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla y la morena caminaba hacia ellas y el enfado de Quinn aumentó–

-Hola, chicas. –Saludó la morena sentándose al frente de Quinn, pero sin mirarla–

-Hola.-dijeron todas, menos Quinn quien estaba más enojada que antes–

-¿Vas a seguir negando que te gusta? –Le dijo Rebecca a Rachel señalándole a Sally con la cabeza–

-Sí, lo seguiré haciendo, porque es así, no me gusta. –remarcó la palabra gusta y continuó– Simplemente me pidió un favor y la estaba ayudando.

-Sí, me imagino que tipo de favores. –dijo Quinn con total ironía actuando impulsivamente–

-¿Decías algo, Quinn? –la morena preguntaba a la rubia y las otras se miraban entre ellas sin entender–

-Que me imagino que tipo de favores te ha de pedir la tipa esa. –estaba muy enfada y se lo haría saber a Rachel–

-¿Y eso a ti por qué te tendría que preocupar? Además, como dije, solo estaba ayudando a una amiga. –la miraba fijamente–

-Hay vamos, Rachel, todas aquí sabemos que esa en realidad no quiere ser precisamente tu "amiga"–otra vez la rubia hablaba irónicamente–

-Y si fuera así ¿Qué?, no le veo el problema. –No entendía a donde quería llegar la rubia–

-Pues… pues, porque de seguro ahora empezarás a besuquearte con ella por todos los rincones y pasillos del colegio. –la rubia en eso mismo instante pensó si en realidad estaba diciendo eso, pero igual no se iba a detener y las demás seguían sin entender de que la pelea, menos la latina que sí sabía–

-Dime, Quinn ¿eres homofóbica? o ¿sufres del síndrome de doble moralidad?, porque hasta donde yo se, eres tú la que se besuquea por todo el colegio con tu noviecito y yo no me ofendo, mejor dicho nadie te dice nada. –Si la rubia le reclamaba ella también lo haría y continuó– Además yo estoy soltera. –Remarcó la palabra soltera– Y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me de la gana, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de con quien me beso y con quién no. Me voy, ya se me quitó el hambre. –Término de decir la morena enojada, levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la cafetería–

Las demás miraban la escena todavía sin entender, menos Santana que la miraba y negaba con la cabeza, entonces Quinn miró a la mesa donde estaba Sally y esta le daba una sonrisa burlona. No aguanto más, se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

En la clase de español ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra, las demás no sabían como actuar con ellas ya que no querían ponerse de lado de nadie, al parecer la única que estaba feliz con la situación era Abigail y el resto del coro no decían nada, pero notaban la tensión que había entre la morena y la rubia.

Las clases terminaron y cada una se dirigía a su auto, la rubia seguida por Britt y San, mientras la morena por Rebecca y Grace, las acompañantes de las que estaban enojadas, de lejos se miraban y se despedían porque al parecer ni Quinn, ni Rachel tenían intenciones de hacerlo.

* * *

**Canciones****:**

**Spice Girls - Wannabe**

**Foster The People - Pumped Up Kicks (canción que canta Rachel en el auto)**


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios...

Jueves en la noche y se Quinn encontraba en su cuarto acompañada de Britt y Santana y esta la estaba regañando

Sigo insistiendo rubia te pasaste.- volvía a repetir la latina por trigésima vez llevándose un trozo de manzana en la boca

Ya Santana deja de fastidiarme.- la rubia estaba harta de la situación la latina se había encargado de molestarla con lo mismo

Pero es que Q Santy tiene razón te pasaste con Rach esa no es manera de conquistarla.- acoto tranquilamente Britt y Santana y Quinn la miraron sorprendidas

Que porq me miran así si saben que tengo razón a ti.- dijo señalando a la rubia Te gusta Rachel.-

Y como sabes eso.- le preguntaba la rubia mirando a Santana y esta negaba con la cabeza diciéndole que ella no había dicho nada

Pues porque soy muy observadora y veo como Q mira a Rach y como Rach mira a Q son muy obvias esas miradas.- hablaba feliz la rubia y Santana sonreía orgullosa de su chica porque era demasiado inteligente a veces mas que ellas mismas

Vez yo no soy la única que se da cuenta que te pasaste deberías pedirle disculpas.- nuevamente la latina sacaba el tema de la disculpa

Ya ya lo se si no tienen por qué seguir recordándomelo además como no me va a dar coraje si andaba que se paseaba con la estúpida de Sally y a mi me ignoraba completamente.- hacia una mueca de fastidio recordando la rubia

Y que querías yo que sepa ella esta soltera y no te debe explicaciones.- la latina defendía a la morena raro pensó Quinn

Claro ahora te pones en mi contra.- le recriminaba era su amiga debería estar de su lado

Pero si tiene razón en todo lo que te dijo tu no le tienes que reclamar nada además tu sigues con Finn no?.- le dijo la latina y la rubia sabia que tenia razón

No lo quiero lastimar.- en verdad no quería lastimar al chico el a pesar de todo seguía siendo importante para ella

Y porque no quieras lastimar a pechos de postre tu te vas sacrificar estando con el creo que no seria justo ni para el ni para ti porque tu ya no lo amas o si.- explicaba la latina esperando que la rubia entendiera

No ya no lo amo pero si lo quiero además toda esta semana ha estado más cariñoso que nunca y no saben la culpa que tengo por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos.- realmente no sabía que hacer estaba contrariada

Pero Q no es culpa tuya que ya no lo ames a veces las cosas pasan por algo y todo esto que te esta pasando con Rachel es una prueba de que ya no puedes seguir con el al principio le dolerá pero ya no es un niño no? así que tendrá que superarlo quiera o no.- la latina a veces se sorprendía de poder su para aconsejar

Me gustas mas cuando te pones filosófica.- se burlaba un poco de la latina pero de le agradecía sus palabras

Ya cállate antes de que patee el trasero y anda pensando como terminaras con la jirafa y como vas hacer para terminar de conquistar a Berry.- la amenazaba latina con una sonrisa

No creo que Rachel me perdone después de lo que le dije.-se lamentaba la rubia bajando la mirada y con los ojos llorosos

Ya Q no te preocupes todo se solucionara.- Britt dulcemente la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla

Tú crees B.- le preguntaba Quinn a la rubia

Si ya veras que si además nosotras te ayudaremos no verdad Santy.- le preguntaba muy animada a la latina

Si B además el sábado es la fiesta en casa de Puck esa es tu oportunidad le diré a Rebecca que utilice todo su poder de convencimiento y la lleve a la fiesta así sea amarrada.- la latina sabia lo estresante que podía ser Rebecca cuando te insistía en algo

Sábado por la mañana

No entiendo porque tenemos que ir a comprar un vestido para una simple fiesta.- se quejaba la morena en el carro mientras iban al centro comercial con Rebecca y Grace no quería venir pero como Rebecca había insistido tanto no tuvo mas remedio que ceder

Porque es bueno siempre estar a la moda y lucir bella.- exclamaba la pequeña morena haciendo gestos de modelo

No lo que tu en realidad quieres es comprarlo para lucírselo a Puck y no entiendo para que si igual terminaras sin el.- ella había sido testigo de alguna escena entre Puck y su hermana por eso se lo decía

Bueno ya no me molestes tú estas celosa porque no tienes a quien lucirles tus vestido.- también molestaba a su hermana rubia

Ya paren de pelear si hablemos de otra cosa.- Rachel sabia que si no intervenía el tema tenia para largo y no le apetecía escuchar como discutían las otras

Rachel ya te hablas con Quinn porque hasta el día de hoy no logro entender nada de la discusión que tuvieron en la cafetería.- preguntaba la pequeña morena a Rachel y Grace la miraba esperando su respuesta

La morena no había querido hablar del tema de la "discusión" ni de Quinn y mas de una vez se lo había echo saber a su hermana pero sabía que en cualquier momento saldría de nuevo la conversación a flote

Eh yo creo que Quinn estaba todavía en sus días femeninos o había peleado con Finn y por eso se desquito conmigo.- mentía la morena no quería dar explicaciones

Pues yo pienso que no era por ninguna de las dos cosas nunca la había visto tan enojada.- hacia memoria la pequeña morena de si alguna vez había visto enfurecida a la rubia

Bueno como sea ya llegamos y tienes que comprar tu vestido.- se estacionaba la morena y se bajaba del auto para no seguir con la conversación

Entraron en el centro comercial y Rebecca las empezó a empujar de local en local ya que ningún vestido le gustaba

Es Quinn verdad?.- le preguntaban Grace a Rachel mientras esperan a Rebecca que se estaba probando vestidos sentadas en un mueble frente al probador

Que pasa con Quinn?.- devolvía la pregunta la morena

Es ella quien te gusta.- volvió a preguntar Grace y la morena giro la cabeza para mirarla

Eh no claro que no.- mentía la morena

Vamos Rachel no me mientas crees que no me di cuenta que la pelea en la cafetería no fue precisamente por los "días femeninos" de Quinn y mucho menos por Finn.- hablaba la rubia y continuo Además ahora que lo recuerdo si no me equivoco el día de la noche de chicas tu te pusiste mal precisamente después que Quinn dijera que había tenido sexo con Finn.-la morena bajaba la mirada sabia que su hermana tenia razón Y después me preguntaste que si alguna vez me había gustado un imposible.- terminaba de decir la rubia y la morena no decía nada y la rubia prosiguió Entonces es Quinn.- volvía a preguntar la rubia y la morena asentía todavía con la mirada en sus pies ya no tenia caso que lo negara

Tú y ella han tenido algo.- ni sabía porque preguntaba eso pero quería estar segura

No claro que no ella esta con Finn y bueno no le gustan las chicas.- respondía Rachel mirando todavía sus pies

Bueno no se si escuchaste a mama el otro día pero ya sabes del dicho que dice que uno no se enamora del sexo sino de la esencia de la persona.- recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho a la morena anteriormente

Si pero yo no le gusto a Quinn ella nunca se fijaría en mi como otra cosa que no sea su amiga dime tu te enamorarías de mi.- preguntaba la morena sabia que era ridículo preguntarle eso a su hermana en eso salía Rebecca con un vestido negro que le llegaba a los muslos y con un escote demasiado pronunciado en la espalda

Que tal chicas como me veo.-les preguntaba a sus hermana girando sobre sus pies

Pues no creo que ninguna de nuestras madres te deje usar eso.- le respondía Grace sabiendo que Shelby seria la primera en poner el grito en el cielo y Lisa nunca le llevaría la contraria

Yo creo que deberías buscar algo sexi pero que no llegue a lo extremo o a lo vulgar no se si me doy a entender.- le sugirió la morena y Rebecca asentía yendo a buscar mas vestidos

Respondiendo a tu pregunta si no fueras y no te quisiera como mi hermana y si no tuvieras sentimientos por la rubia por supuesto que lo haría tu eres el tipo de mujer que toda chica quisiera tener y si no me crees pregúntale a Sally o a la mayoría de chicos o chicas del McKinley eres hermosa inteligente además de tener un cuerpo hermoso y unas piernas de infarto que descaradamente dejas ver cuando utilizas esas faldas tan cortas que deberían ser consideradas ilegales.- la rubia con lo ultimo dicho hacia sonrojar a la morena

Vez si yo me doy cuenta de todo eso porque crees tú que Quinn no lo haría.- ella estaba segura que a Quinn le atraía la morena

Porq ella esta con Finn tiene un año con el además no le gustan las chicas nunca se fijaría en mi.- volvía a repetir la morena con los ojos llorosos y en eso sale Rebecca con otro vestido mucho mas corto que el anterior y sus dos hermanas negaron con la cabeza y de nuevo se fue a buscar mas vestidos

Pues yo creo que tú le gustas a Quinn.- confeso la rubia y la morena la miro con confusión

Mira es verdad lo que dijo Rebecca en el auto nunca y cuando te digo que es nunca habíamos visto a Quinn tan enojada como ese día ni siquiera cuando se entero que Santana quería el puesto de capitana de las porristas el año pasado lo que me hace pensar no en realidad no me lo hace pensar estoy segura que estaba enojada porque te vio con Sally y por consiguiente estaba celosa, a Finn nunca le ha echo una escena de celos porque eran celos lo que tenia ese día así como la que te monto a ti en la cafetería.- termino de decir la rubia y la morena se quedo pensando Rebecca volvía a salir con otro vestido pero esta vez de color morado demasiado feo y sus dos hermanas negaron con la cabeza la pequeña morena rodo los ojos y de nuevo se fue a buscar mas vestidos

Tú crees que hayan sido celos.- le pregunto la morena suavemente

Estoy segura no escuchaste todo lo que te dijo en la pelea en la cafetería prácticamente te estaba reclamando por andar con la rubia esa y si te ibas a besuquear con ella o no además cuando te fuiste ella también se fue enojada.- respondía la rubia y continuo Incluso podría jurar que cuando llegamos a la cafetería ya estaba molesta por algo pero sé que no era por Finn porque el intento acercársele y prácticamente le dijo que no lo quería ver después Rebecca le pregunto si te había visto le dijo que no que no era tu niñera para saber donde estabas.- a la morena se le prendió el foco la rubia si la había visto en la clase de Química pero como ella se sentó con Sally no se hablaron y mas de una vez se dio cuenta que la rubia le dirigía miradas de odio a la porrista eso la hizo sonreír porque eso quería decir que era probable que la rubia en verdad sintiera celos

De que te ríes.- le pregunto viendo como la morena sonreía sola

De que creo que todavía tengo posibilidades con Quinn.- decía Rachel esperanzada de que la teoría de los celos fuera cierta

Vez a si me gusta que pienses.- la animaba

Pero ella sigue con Finn.- dijo la morena acordándose del muchacho

Y que? dale motivos para que termine con el.- le dijo la rubia echándose a reír contagiando a la morena

Creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver a Rebecca puedo asegurar que esta a punto de pelearse con la vendedora.- dijo la morena levantándose mientras veía como la pequeña morena estaba discutiendo con la chica que atendía en el local por todos los vestidos que había sacado

Llego la noche y las chicas ya estaban llegando a la casa de Puck donde era la fiesta Grace tenia un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo Rebecca uno amarillo que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas de una sola manga y Rachel se había decidido por un vestido negro sexi pero para nada vulgar con el cabello suelto y unas zapatillas negras altas

Pero si aquí esta mi reina.- dijo Puck apenas abrió la puerta abrazando a Rebecca y dándole un beso en los labios La princesa de Inglaterra.- miro a Grace y le dio un beso en la mejilla Y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi princesa judía.- también le dio un beso en la mejilla y las dejo pasar

Gracias Noah.- dijo Rachel entrando y cruzando la mirada con Sally que la miraba de arriba abajo en una esquina relamiéndose los labios la porrista llevaba un vestido color rojo demasiado ajustado dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo pensó Rachel no podía negar que la rubia era hermosa pero no tan hermosa y sexi como su Quinn así que decidió acercarse a saludarla ya que al parecer ni Quinn ni San ni Britt habían llegado lo que le parecía raro ya que por boca de la propia latina sabia que ellas no se perdían esas fiestas ya que según ella "las fiestas de Puck eran las mejores" pero se le hacia mas raro no ver a la rubia ahí ya que su noviecito estaba sentado en una de las sillas del fondo bebiendo cerveza con cara de pocos amigos pero bueno él era lo que menos le importaba así que siguió su camino a donde estaba la porrista que la esperaba con una sonrisa coqueta

Waoo Rachel te vez hermosa.- halagaba la porrista a la morena mirándola de arriba abajo Pensé que no vendrías.-

Gracias Sally tu también lo estas.- le devolvía el halago Y vine porque Rebecca no me dejo de insistir en todo el día y bueno cuando se pone pesada no hay nadie quien la aguante.- sonreía encogiéndose de hombros

Bueno entonces creo que cuando la vea le agradeceré por haberte insistido.- la miraba fijamente y la morena se sintió un poco cohibida

Quieres tomar algo?.- le pregunto la morena cambiando la conversación

Si vamos por un poco de ponche muero de sed.- respondió la rubia y la morena asintió y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que Sally tuvo que ir al baño dejando a la morena sola

Esperas a alguien.-le pregunto alguien parándose a su lado

Eh no.-respondió tranquilamente dándose cuenta de quien era

Pues yo creo que si lo estas ya que miras a cada rato hacia la puerta.-se había percatado de que la morena no había dejado de mirar la puerta

Me estas vigilando Alex?.-le pregunto con una sonrisa

Si así fuera que dirías.-le pregunto coquetamente

Pues no lo se debería asustarme?.-le pregunto lo ultimo fingiendo seriedad

No ya que no hay nada de malo en apreciar la belleza femenina.-le explico con un tono sugerente Entonces te molesta que te vigile?.-

Pues no como tu dices no hay de malo en apreciar la belleza.-le respondió con una sonrisa

Me alegra saber eso y no te preocupes en cualquier momento llegara.-le guiño un ojo y se fue ya que vio que Sally caminaba hacia ellas

Te estaba molestando?.-le pregunto mientras veía como Alex se paraba al lado de Abigail

No solo me estaba saludando.-le respondió tranquilamente no le daría mas detalles

Ustedes creen que vaya a venir.- preguntaba Quinn a la latina y a Britt bajando del auto para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada de la fiesta

Pues si te refieres a Rachel probablemente ya este aquí Rebecca me dijo que la había convencido para que viniera y ya sabes como es cuando se pone pesada y apuesto a que Rachel no soporto tanta presión.- respondía la latina tranquilamente

No te preocupes Q todo saldrá bien ya veras que esta noche te podrás dar dulces besos de señora con Rachel así como yo y Santy.- la animaba Britt dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la rubia y la latina reían ya paradas en la puerta de entrada

Pero si aquí tenemos a mi sexi mama, a mi hot mama y a mi pequeño unicornio.- dijo Puck apenas abrió la puerta y vio que eran las chicas Pasen son las únicas que faltan para que esta fiesta este completa.- terminaba de hablar el chico haciéndose a un lado para que la chicas pasaran

Apenas Quinn entro vio algo que no le gusto para nada su mirada fue a dar directo a donde estaba Rachel hablando animadamente con Sally y esta le hablaba muy cerca del rostro

La morena se percato de la mirada de Quinn así que también la miro de una manera intensa de arriba abajo pues también se había decidido por un vestido negro aunq un poco mas holgado pero la hacia ver igual o mas sexi según la morena después de eso volvió su mirada a la porrista pues esta reclamaba su atención ya que también se dio cuenta de la llegada de la rubia

Rachel sabia que a la rubia no le había gustado nada verla con la porrista por la mirada de odio que le dirigió pero si esto hacia que la rubia reaccionara y de una vez se dejara llevar pues lo haría las veces que sean necesarias aunq se sentía mal por utilizar a Sally ya que sabia que quería algo con ella pero como dicen en una relación de tres siempre ahí uno que tiene que salir perdiendo y en este caso seria Sally solo esperaba que no malinterpretara demasiado las cosas y no se terminara ilusionando de mas

Vieron no se ni para que vine si esta restregándome en la cara a la tipa esa.- dijo una Quinn muy molesta a Santana y a Britt mientras veía como Rachel bailaba sensualmente con Sally en medio de la pista

Vamos Quinn no exageres solo están bailando.- intentaba la latina quitarle importancia al asunto mientras se tomaba un vaso de cerveza

Bailando no me hagas reír prácticamente se están restregando la una a la otra solo les falta hacerlo ahí mismo.- estaba mas molesta la rubia por los sensuales movimientos que hacia la porrista alrededor de Rachel

Si tanto te molesta que baile con alguien más porque no vas y apartas a la estúpida y tomas su lugar.- se lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo sin imaginarse las consecuencias

Lo que paso durante los siguientes minutos nadie se lo espero pues Quinn y Sally estaban siendo agarradas por Mike y Puck respectivamente para que no terminaran de matarse a golpes mientras Rachel estaba en medio de la dos tratando de tranquilizar la situación nadie entendía que era lo que había ocasionado que la capitana de la porristas y la otra porrista se fueran a los golpes aunq claro Santana Brittany Grace y Rachel sabían cual era el "problema" y Finn bueno estaba demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta de la situación

Quieren tranquilizarse de una maldita vez.- les pedía Rachel molesta en medio de las dos chicas que forcejeaban por soltarse y seguir con la pelea

Pues no lo hare hasta enseñarle a esta rubia estúpida que no se debe meter con lo que no es suyo.- decía Sally por un lado con el labio partido un arañazo visible en la cara y con el vestido roto

A si mírame como tiemblo la que te va a enseñar a ti unos buenos golpes soy yo.- le decía Quinn enfurecida al punto que estaba con el pelo revuelto el vestido algo estropeado y también con en el labio partido

Tu a mi no me vas a enseñar nada rubia arrastrada.-seguía tratando de soltarse

La única arrastrada aquí eres tu.-también se defendió la rubia y nadie supo como pero las dos se soltaron del agarre de los chicos y de nuevo se agarraron sin importarles que la morena estaba en medio de las dos

YA BASTA.-grito la morena asustando a todos los presentes y las que estaban peleando se quedaron quietas y sorprendidas nunca habían visto a la morena enojada y eso les parecía sexi?

Creo que estoy excitada.-expreso Alex mirando a la morena y Abigail la miro confundida

DEJENSE DE COMPORTARSE COMO ANIMALES NOAH SACA A SALLY DE AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE Y TU.- siguió gritando la morena señalando a Quinn TE VIENES CONMIGO Y EL RESTO SE LARGA SE TERMINO LA FIESTA.- terminaba de gritar mientras agarraba a la rubia por el brazo y la llevaba escaleras arriba rumbo al baño mientras Sally era sacada contra su voluntad de la casa ya que no se querida ir y dejar a Rachel sola con la rubia

Siéntate aquí ya vengo.- le dijo Rachel a la rubia sentándola en el inodoro y salió del baño a buscar algo

Noah donde tienes el botiquín necesito alcohol y algodón.- preguntaba la morena bajando las escaleras al chico del mohicano que estaba sentado con Rebecca en uno de los muebles ya que el resto de gente se había ido como lo había pedido la morena a excepción de Rebecca San Britt y Grace

En la cocina deja yo voy a buscar.- el chico se levanto y se fue a la cocina

Como esta.- le preguntaba Rebecca a su hermana

Más tranquila pero tiene una abertura en el labio.- dijo algo preocupada la morena

Que numerito el de la rubia no? creo que ahora ya no te quedara mas duda de que esta loca por ti.- le susurraba Grace al lado de la morena y esta sonreía por lo dicho por su hermana

Toma Rach.- le entregaba el algodón y el alcohol

Gracias Noah bueno me voy antes de que le infecte el labio.- se dio la vuelta para irse pero se quedo ahí mismo por que la latina la llamo

Berry no necesitas ayuda o puedes sola no vaya a ser que Quinn se ponga otra vez como una fiera.- la latina tenia una sonrisa maliciosamente y pervertida en la cara mientras Britt y Grace sonreían y Puck y Rebecca no entendían nada

Pues no San no necesito ayuda y pierde cuidado se como dominar a las fieras.- le guiño un ojo girándose nuevamente para subir las escaleras y la latina Britt y Grace sonreían

De que nos estamos perdiendo.- le preguntaba Puck a la que pequeña morena con signos de confusión en el rostro a su novia

Pues yo estoy igual que tu chico sexi.- le respondía la pequeña morena al chico del mohicano coquetamente

Respira de seguro te va arder un poco.- le dijo a Quinn mientras mojaba el algodón con alcohol y procedía a limpiar el labio de la rubia

Ouch arde arde.- se quejaba la rubia pero se quedo sin respirar cuando sintió el aliento caliente de la morena que estaba soplando sobre sus labios para que no le ardiera

Mejor.- preguntaba la morena y la rubia asentía

Lo siento Rach.- se disculpaba la rubia mirándola tristemente

Porque? por lo de la cafetería o por lo de esta noche.- la cuestionaba mientras se arrimada contra la pared para quedar frente a la rubia

Por las dos cosas ya que ninguna estuvo bien.- tenía sus ojos llorosos y bajaba la mirada

Mírame Quinn.- pedía la morena y la rubia alzo su vista hacia ella Quiero entender porque reaccionaste así pero para poder hacerlo necesito que me mires a la cara y me digas las razones que te llevaron a comportarte de esa manera.- terminaba de decir la morena mirándola a los ojos

Porque estoy celosa.- confeso sabía que este era su momento

De que o de quien.- preguntaba la morena

De Sally.- respondía con una mueca de fastidio

Y porque tienes celos de ella ?que yo sepa no anda atrás de Finn o si?.- necesitaba que la rubia comenzara a decirle la verdad

De Finn no pero de ti si.- decía esta vez la rubia

Y porque tienes celos de que ande atrás mio? pregunto porque hasta donde yo se tu y yo solo somos amigas.- estaba feliz la rubia había admitido que sentía celos de Sally por ella

Vamos Rachel me vas hacer decirlo porque creo que es obvio que ya sabes porque me comporto como una imbécil inmadura que no puede controlar sus emociones.- sabia que la morena quería que se lo dijera

Probablemente si pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios.- le dijo mirándola fijamente

Porque me muero de celos cada vez que se te acerca me vuelvo loca del solo pensar que te puede llegar a besar o tocar y que tu le correspondas porque soy yo la que quiere hacer todo eso.- confeso definitivamente la rubia sonrojándose

Y donde queda Finn en todo esto.- preguntaba la morena no se tenia que olvidar del chico ya que si quería empezar algo con la rubia el muchacho tenia que estar Game Over pues ella no pensaba compartirla con nadie y mucho menos con Finn

Ayer termine con el.- le respondió y la morena se sorprendió ya que era lo ultimo que pensaba escuchar

Flashback

La rubia había citado a Finn al parque que quedaba cerca de su casa ya que probablemente a esa hora de la tarde no hubiera nadie así que eso como que le evitaba pasar vergüenza si al chico se le ocurría armar un drama o ponerse a llorar pidiéndole que no lo deje y bueno después de la ultima conversación que tuvo con San y Britt había tomado la decisión de cortar con Finn ya que no se merecía que siguiera "jugando" con sus sentimientos y tampoco quería alargar mas el tiempo y arriesgarse a que la morena terminara enrollándose con Sally, desde la pelea en la cafetería no se hablaba con la morena y eso la tenia triste ahora estaba ahí toda nerviosa mientras veía como el chico se acercaba a la banca donde ella estaba sentada con una sonrisa

Hola mi amor.-saludaba cariñosamente a la rubia el chico sentándose en la banca a su lado

Hola Finn.- respondía la rubia nerviosamente

Bueno me dirás para que me citaste aquí.- pregunto el chico

Finn tenemos que hablar.- decía nerviosamente la rubia

Me han dicho que cuando en una relación se dice esa frase es malo porque la persona que lo dice va a terminar con la otra persona y no sabe como empezar.- se enredaba en sus palabras el chico Espera vas a terminar conmigo?.- dijo sorprendido poniendo nerviosa a la rubia

Finn yo lo siento no eres tu soy yo.- le dijo con los ojos llorosos la latina le había dicho que esa frase siempre funciona cuando no quieres herir mas a la otra persona

Que? pero que hice mal es que no he sido un buen novio o he echo las cosas mal dime cuales porque yo puedo cambiarlas pero no me dejes yo te amo.- suplicaba el chico mirando tristemente a la rubia cogiéndole las manos

Finn lo nuestro no esta funcionando yo yo te quiero mucho pero ya no te amo como antes.- le trataba de explicar para que entendiera

Ahí alguien mas no es eso por eso me esta dejando.- dijo el muchacho soltando las manos de la rubia parándose de golpe y la rubia hizo lo mismo

No Finn no hay nadie mas es que de verdad esto no esta yendo para ningún lado.- mentía la rubia no le iba a decir al muchacho que lo estaba dejando por cierta morena que la traía loca

Dime quien es Quinn no me mientas sé que hay alguien mas y tengo derecho a saberlo.- insistía el muchacho con lagrimas en los ojos y mirando enojado a la rubia

Finn ya te dije que no hay nadie.- repetía la rubia

Esta bien no me digas nada yo solo lo averiguare.- dijo el chico mirando con rabia a la rubia y se fue del lugar dándole una patada a la banca donde antes habían estado sentados

Finn.- lo llamo pero el muchacho no se volteo

Fin Flashback

En serio?.- preguntaba la morena quería asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal

Si no podía seguir engañándolo para no lastimarlo y engañándome a mi misma.- tenia que dejarle claro todo a la morena

Estas segura de la decisión que tomaste digo no vaya a ser que después te arrepientas.- preguntaba la morena nerviosamente y la rubia se ponía de pies acercándosele poniéndola mas nerviosa aun

Nunca en mi vida he estado tan segura de algo.- le dijo sensualmente a pocos centímetros del rostro de la morena La pregunta es tu estas segura?.- preguntaba la rubia pero la morena no dijo nada simplemente acorto la distancia entre ellas dos fundiéndose primero en un torpe beso después el beso cogió forma volviéndose mas apasionado en donde sus lenguas entraban en acción rozándose sensualmente para transformarse en uno mas lento y tierno

Dime que no estoy soñando.- preguntaba la morena con su frente pegada a la de la rubia con los ojos cerrados recuperando el aliento la rubia sonrió y la volvió a besar nuevamente de manera intensa

Eso responde tu pregunta.- dijo mirándola a los ojos dándole un beso en la nariz

Creo que si.- estaba feliz por el momento que estaba viviendo

Que paso se durmieron quieren que les pase una colcha o van a seguir morreándose asquerosamente.- dijo la latina al otro lado de la puerta aunq internamente estaba feliz por sus amigas pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta

Ya Santy no las fastidies no ves que al fin están juntas.-le recrimino una alegre Britt

Pues yo creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos Rachel porque si no nuestras madres son capaces de venir a buscarnos y armar un escandalo además Puck y Rebecca están a punto de subir a ver si Quinn no te ha matado y la razón por la que no baja rápido es porque esta votando tu cuerpo por el escusado.- bromeaba Grace entres risas

Ellas saben.- le pregunto a la rubia

Ya sabes como es San según ella "nada pasa desapercibido para Santana López" y Britt bueno ella es muy observadora.- sonreía por lo que decía Y Grace como se entero.- ahora ella preguntaba

Bueno lo supo el día que me montaste tremenda escena de celos en la cafetería.-hacia gestos dramáticos haciendo reír a la rubia y continuo Y bueno puede ser que el día de la noche de chicas en realidad no haya tenido dolor de cabeza que digamos.-

Bueno van a salir o se van a seguir comportando como los Teletubies.-otra vez la latina interrumpía a lado de la puerta

No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas a través de las puertas.- le recriminaba Quinn abriendo la puerta del baño y saliendo con la morena detrás de ella

Menuda pelea Fabray ya no te duele el labio Rachel ya te lo curo bien no? digo por algo demoraron tanto ahí.- dijo señalando el baño De seguro le hizo una inspección minuciosa a tu boca.- molestaba La latina a sus amigas haciéndolas ruborizar

Ya San no las molestes estoy tan feliz por ustedes.- Britt abrazaba tanto a la rubia como a la morena

Gracias Britt.- dijo la rubia

Bueno Fabray si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana.- seriamente Grace se acercaba a la rubia No va a ver lugar donde esconderte porque las mujeres de mi familia te seguiremos y te patearemos el trasero.- soltó una carcajada por la cara de la rubia contagiando a las demás

Bueno ya dejen de molestarnos creo que ya es hora de irnos pero antes chicas porque no nos esperan abajo que Quinn y yo tenemos algo de que hablar.-la morena quería despedirse de la rubia y con Puck y Rebecca no podrían hacerlo

Este bien pero no demoren.-le dijo Grace arrastrando a Brittany por el pasillo

Que esperas para bajar Santana la cosa también es contigo.-la rubia miro a la latina que se había quedado parada mirándolas

Ahí son un par de aburridas.-molesta la latina camino hacia las escaleras murmurando cosas

Y se puede saber para que...- no termino de hablar la rubia porque la morena la tenia contra la pared besándola apasionadamente y ella como pudo le correspondió también de manera intensa

No te vas a arrepentir verdad.- preguntaba la morena recuperando el aliento

Rachel mírame.- cogió el rostro de la morena con sus manos para que la mirara No me voy a arrepentir esto es lo que deseo quiero estar contigo.- le dio un beso corto en los labios Y pobre de Sally y se atreva a coquetearte descaradamente porq los golpes que le di hoy no serán nada contra los que le daré nuevamente si se atreve a tocarte.- hablaba lo ultimo seriamente la rubia

Te veías tan sexi peleando ahí toda acalorada y con el pelo revuelto.- puso una sonrisa picara

A si.- dijo la rubia dándole un apasionado beso

Bueno aunq me gustaría seguir así bueno me pasaría toda la vida besándote.- confeso la morena sonriendo y recuperando el aliento después de la sesión de besos a apasionados Creo que es mejor que bajemos porque si no Rebecca es capaz de subir y si se entera de lo que ha pasado no nos dejara en paz nunca.- terminaba de decir la morena

Crees que mañana podamos vernos.- preguntaba la rubia acariciando el rostro de la morena

No lo se yo te aviso si pero a lo mejor no ya que mañana tenemos domingo familiar y creo que Shelby me quiere llevar a conocer un lugar que según Rebecca es "alucinante" pero con lo exagerada que es cualquier cosa puede ser aunq me gusta que sea así.- le respondía la morena

Bueno esta bien.- dijo la rubia dándole un beso corto en los labios Creo que ahora si será mejor que bajemos.- le dio un ultimo beso y la cogió de la mano caminando hacia las escaleras aunq llegando se soltaron para no levantar sospechas ni en Rebecca ni en Puck

Hasta que al fin bajan pensé que ya me habías dejado viuda de hermana.- comento Rebecca mientras veía como su hermana y la rubia bajaban las escaleras y caminaban hacia ellos

No te preocupes Rebe aquí tienes a tu hermana completita.-expreso la rubia con una sonrisa abrazando a la morena por los hombros

Aunq Quinn seguramente no desea entregártela completa.- acoto maliciosamente la latina y Quinn y Rachel le dieron una mirada fulminante mientras Grace y Britt trataban de contener la risa

Ya se llevan.- preguntaba Rebecca mientras Puck ya empezaba a ver por donde iba la situación y las indirectas además tenia un indicio de porque Quinn había peleado con Sally o mejor dicho por quien y sonreía para si mismo

Eh si Quinn y yo ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias.- le respondió Rachel mirando a la rubia

Si y que manera de arreglarlas.- volvía a decir maliciosamente la latina

Porque mejor no te callas Santana porque si no ve pensando en que te vas a ir para tu casa.- la amenazo mirándola seriamente y la latina prefirió callarse de una vez porque vio que la rubia hablaba en serio

Bien basta de charlas ya Rebecca despídete que nos tenemos que ir y tu también Rachel.- dijo Grace mientras se acercaba a todos para despedirse lo mismo hicieron Rachel Rebecca Britt Santana Quinn y Puck bueno él se quedaba ahí mismo porque era su casa

Que noche.- expresaba la morena con una sonrisa en la cara entrando a la casa

Pues si aunq lo mas emocionante fue la pelea de Quinn con Sally.- acoto Rebecca recordando la pelea y Grace miraba sonriendo a la morena

Bueno me voy a dormir estoy cansada hasta mañana chicas.- se despidió Rachel de sus hermanas no quería seguir con la conversación

Entro a su cuarto se cambio de ropa y se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa de estúpida enamorada recordando los besos con Quinn hasta que noto que en mesa de noche su teléfono se empezaba a iluminar lo cogió y sonrió era un mensaje de Quinn

Es normal que ya te extrañe y eso que solo hace unos minutos nos vimos :)-Q

PD: Tus besos son adictivos ya los extraño ;)

Rachel sonrió y no tardo en responderle

Si es normal tiendo a provocar eso en la chicas;)-R

PD: Tus besos también son muy adictivos y también los extraño ;)

En las chicas?-Q

Si pero solo en las hermosas y sexis como tu;)-R

Tendré que tener cuidado con todas las chicas sexis y hermosas?-Q

No porque para mi tu eres la única;)-R

Eso me dejas mas tranquila sabes que no me arrepentiré verdad? :)-Q

Si sé que no lo harás porque soy irresistible;)-R

Y humilde también? :) –Q

Si humilde también;)-R

Bueno descansa hermosa no quiero que mañana estés con ojeras en tu domingo familiar besos muchos besos para ti hasta mañana Rach:)- Q

Besos para ti también hasta mañana Q:)-R

Las dos dejaron su celular en la mesita de noche y sonrieron para si mismas ya que algo bueno estaba por comenzar y así de a poco el sueño las fue venciendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

La semana de clases nuevamente había comenzado y Rachel estaba mas feliz que nunca todavía no podía creer que ella y Quinn se hubieran besado claro todavía no eran novias pero por algo se comienza no? pero no iba a presionar a la rubia se irían tomando las cosas con calma y bueno después como que no quiere la cosa se lo insinuaría

Iba feliz caminando hasta que la vio parada en su casillero buscando algo se veía tan hermosa y sexi con el uniforme de las porristas que hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella

Hola Q.- la saludo parándose al lado de ella

Hola Rach.- volteo su rostro para mirar a la morena con una sonrisa

Como estas?.- le pregunto

Mejor ahora que te veo.-respondió coquetamente que hace que la morena se sonroje

Que tal tú domingo familiar.-pregunta ante el mutismo de la morena cerrando su casillero

Bueno digamos que a pesar del drama que Rebecca armo porq nadie le hizo acuerdo de llevar su kit de maquillaje, de las mas de cinco veces que se peleo con Grace por ver quien me podría convencer de elegir la opciones mas convenientes para las actividades que íbamos a realizar, y por ultimo pero no menos importante que las dos terminaron cayendo a un lago pues todo bien.- explicaba la morena sobre su domingo familiar

Vaya par de hermana que te gastas creo que yo ya las habría mandado en una caja a Siberia.- bromeo la rubia

Ni me digas he estado a punto de hacerlo pero en vez de Siberia mandarlas a la luna, aunq no se quienes son peor si las hijas o las madres porque mientras Shelby se ponía a favor Grace Lisa se aliaba con Rebecca y a mi me dejaban en medio de sus peleas y continuamente me estuvieron sobornando.-dijo esto ultimo haciéndose la ofendida

Vaya familia que tienes pero me alegro que te hayas divertido.-le dijo la rubia

Si me divertí como nunca en mi vida y en realidad me encanta que sean así todas locas.- soltó una carcajada contagiando a la rubia

Que clase tienes horita.- pregunto la rubia

Historia y tú.- respondía y preguntaba la morena

Matemáticas…- apenas pudo responder porque la rubia la jalo dentro de un aula vacía

Pero que.- iba a preguntar la morena pero la rubia la cogió con sus dos manos del rostro y la beso y la morena aprovecho para poner sus manos en la cintura de la rubia primero era un beso apasionado pero después se transformo en uno más tierno

No podía esperar mas para hacerlo te extrañe mucho.- susurro la rubia separándose un poco para ser ella ahora quien ponía sus manos en la cintura de la morena y esta subía sus manos hasta el cuello de la rubia

Yo tampoco estuve a punto de estamparte contra los casilleros y besarte hasta que me quedara sin aire y yo también te extrañe.- confeso uniendo sus labios nuevamente con los de la rubia, estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que la campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de las horas de clase

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.- sugirió la morena dándole un beso corto en los labios de la rubia

Te veo en la hora del almuerzo.- preguntaba la rubia caminando hacia la puerta

Eso no lo dudes.-respondió la morena parándose al frente de la puerta y Quinn aprovecho para darle un último beso y así salieron hasta sus respectivas aulas

La mañana paso tranquilamente para las dos aunq no coincidieron en ninguna clase la rubia iba caminando tranquilamente cuando alguien la agarro fuertemente del brazo y la arrastro hacia los baños de mujeres

Pero que demonios.- se quejo la rubia zafándose de la persona que la tenía agarrada para mirarla a la cara

Contigo quería hablar Fabray.- le hablo con un tono muy enfadado la persona que tenia al frente

Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-respondía la rubia tratando de salir del baño

Pues no te largas de aquí hasta que hablemos y te deje unas cuantas cosas claras.- la cogió del brazo y la empujo hacia adentro

Tu a mi no me dices lo que tengo que hacer y repito yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.- aparto bruscamente la mano de la persona que la tenia agarrada

Claro que lo tenemos Fabray mas bien tenemos un problema que tratar y ese problema tiene como nombre Rachel Berry.- dijo con determinación

Yo no tengo porque hablar contigo de Rachel y que te quede claro Sally te quiero lejos de ella me estas entendiendo? porque si no lo haces te juro que los golpes que te di en la casa de Puck no serán nada comparados con los que te daré si te le vuelves a insinuar además recuerda que yo soy la capitana de las porristas y puedo hacer que te saquen del equipo.- señalo seriamente a la porrista

Me estas amenazando Fabray.- preguntaba la rubia encarándola

Tómalo como te de la gana yo solo te estoy advirtiendo.- respondía la rubia

Pues tu a mi no me adviertes nada.- le daba una mirada llena de odio Rachel Berry va a ser mía te guste o no me entendiste así que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino Fabray porque te ira muy mal y esta si es una amenaza.- termino de decir la rubia pasando por su lado dándole un empujón y salió del baño

La rubia se quedo en el baño resoplando molesta quería agarrar a la estúpida esa y arrástrala por todo el colegio con que derecho se atrevía a decirle esas cosas, Rachel Berry era de Quinn Fabray y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso pero esto no se iba a quedar así se las cobraría en los entrenamiento la porrista esa no sabia con quien se había metido

La hora del almuerzo llego Quinn seguía molesta por lo que le había dicho Sally, iba a ir a la cafetería pero Rachel le mando un mensaje para que se encontraran en la biblioteca

Entro a lugar y estaba vacío seguro porque la mayoría de los estudiantes estarían en la cafetería bueno aunq en realidad casi nadie entraba a la biblioteca, busco a la morena y la diviso sentada en una de las ultimas mesas que estaba contra la pared derecha y se acercó

Hola.- saludo la rubia a la morena con un beso corto en los labios sentándose en la silla que estaba a lado de Rachel

Hola Q te estaba esperando.- respondía la morena con una sonrisa

Bueno no es que no me guste estar aquí contigo pero que hacemos aquí.- pregunto curiosa

Pues quería estar a solas contigo y si íbamos a la cafetería de seguro Santana se iba a encargar de molestarnos haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar y bueno con Rebecca presente no podemos hablar mucho.- explico la morena tranquilamente

No todo el tiempo podremos escaparnos de ellas además creo que seria mejor que le dijeras a Rebecca que estamos juntas imagínate como se pondrá cuando se entere y por sobre todo que es la ultima en enterarse.- ella sabia el tipo de escena que acostumbraba a hacer la pequeña morena

Estamos juntas?.- preguntaba la morena con una sonrisa

Si claro que si o no?.- preguntaba confusa la rubia

Si claro que si.- sonrió nerviosa no quería sacar todavía la palabra novia Y tienes razón se lo diré no quiero que se ponga como loca.- no quería ni imaginarse que escena podría hacerle Rebecca

Me parece bien.- la rubia miro fijamente a la morena

Porque me miras así?.- le pregunto la morena

Porque no puedo dejar de mirarte es que eres hermosa.- expreso y la morena se sonrojaba

Eres tan dulce.- dijo la morena

Eso es bueno o malo.- la testeo

Mmm déjame ver.- puso cara de que estaba pensando Es muy bueno.- y se acercó a besar a la rubia que gustosa correspondió al beso que le estaban dando estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se hizo necesario tomar aire

Traje unos sándwiches un vegetariano para mí y otro de carne para ti y también bebidas.- le entregaba el sándwich y la bebida a la rubia

Gracias eres siempre así de atenta.- pregunto

Bueno si pero lo soy mas con las personas que me importan.-le daba una sonrisa tierna para que la rubia entendiera que trataba de decirle

Es bueno saber eso.- dijo la rubia captando el mensaje de la morena

Tenemos que ir al Club Glee.- ya caminaban por los pasillos rumbo al Club

Pues si cariño.- expreso la morena con una sonrisa coqueta

Entraron y ya todos estaban ahí solo faltaba Mr. Schue el como siempre llegaba tarde se acercaron a las demás chicas que estaban hablando animadamente

Y ustedes dos donde estaban.- la latina fue la primera en preguntar a la rubia

No es de tu incumbencia latina cotilla.- respondía Quinn sentándose a su lado

Por supuesto que si lo es.- la latina cruzaba los brazos ofendida

Y según tu porque?.- preguntaba viendo a la morena que estaba sentada a lado de Rebecca

Porque desde que decidiste contarme lo de Rachel es también de mi incumbencia.- respondía la latina hablando despacio para que solo Quinn la escuchara

Que yo sepa yo no te conté tu sola te diste cuenta.- le llevo la contraria

Como sea me vas a decir donde estaban porque Rebecca ya me tenia cansada con tanta preguntadera en la cafetería.- recordó como la pequeña morena no las había dejado tranquilas a ella a Britt y a Grace ya que quería saber donde estaban Rachel y Quinn

Pues estábamos en la biblioteca que nos queríamos librar de tus comentarios fuera de lugar.- el molesto sabía que la latina se enojaría por eso

Ah si? es así como me agradecen que les entretenga a la preguntona que tienes como cuñada.- nuevamente se ofendida la latina

Ya lo siento si y gracias.- se disculpaba aunq internamente le encantaba molestarla

Si si claro.- hacia caras y continuo Creo que deberían decirle que son novias porque cuando se entere que es la ultima en saberlo va armar un drama en el cual todas saldremos perjudicadas.- terminaba de decir la latina molesta

No somos novias.-se apresuró a corregir a la latina y esta la miro con confusión

Como que no son novias?.- preguntaba la latina casi susurrando ya que vio que Kurt estaba tratando de escuchar lo que estaban hablando

Pues porque no lo somos estamos llevando las cosas con calma además no hemos hablado de eso todavía no quiero apurar las cosas.- le respondió mientras miraba a Rachel que estaba riendo por algo que estaba diciendo Puck

Ustedes si que son raras y lentas.- no entendía porque se hacían tanto problema

El echo de que a ti te guste tomar las cosas a lo loco no quiere decir que todas seamos así.- la cuestionaba

Pues el echo de ser a si me ha dado muy buenos resultados.- replicaba la latina mientras miraba a Brittany que estaba enseñándole unos pasos de baile a Mike Además con finnepto la cosa fue rápida de una se hicieron novios de echo a la semana ya te estabas acostando con el no?.- seguía sin entender porq la rubia se enredaba tanto y la rubia giraba los ojos

Pues Rachel no es Finn ella… ella es especial es… es diferente.- se sonrojaba por lo que estaba diciendo Además yo estaba enamorada de Finn desde que tenia doce años por eso las cosas se dieron mas rápido, aunq no puedo comparar lo que sentía por el a lo que siento ahora por Rachel ella me hace sentir cosas que Dios no puedo controlar, solo con mirarme, besarme o medio rozar su piel con la mía me vuelve loca.- se sonrojaba mas que antes

Vaya Fabray de verdad que estas enamorada hasta las manos, quien lo diría y por una chica pero bueno Rachel me agrada más que la morsa así que digamos que como que me alegro por ti.- den realidad estaba feliz solo le decía eso para molestarla

No trates de ocultarlo sé que estas feliz por mi.- la abrazo fuertemente para que no se soltara del agarre

Hazte para allá garrapata no ves que todos no están mirando.- decía la latina viendo como todas la miraban por el abrazo en eso entraba Mr. Schue

Buenos días chicos como están.- saludaba el profesor alegremente Hoy día empezaremos a mejorar sus voces recuerden que las locales se vienen y tenemos que estar preparados para dar lo mejor de nosotros y claro por supuesto para ganar.- juntaba sus manos en una palmada Quien quiere pasar a cantar.- dijo el hombre mirando a sus alumnos y Abigail fue la primera en levantarse

Y ahí va la versión pobre de Barbra Streisand a torturarnos con Musicas de los dichosos musicales que ve.- se burlo la latina haciendo reír a sus compañeros y Abigail le daba una mirada fulminante

La chica termino de cantar todos aplaudieron menos Santana la chica era de su desagrado total, así que la segunda el levantarse fue Rachel

Que bien Rachel veamos que tienes para nosotros hoy día.- dijo Mr. Schue emocionado

Bueno esta música va dedicada para una persona que es especial para mí- dijo la morena mirando a Quinn y le hizo gestos a la banda para que comenzaran la música

Never wanna stand up for myself

Never wanna get in the way, I said it

I don't know what the plan is,

But you can share with me, 'cause I'll

Be listening here,

To everything you say, I won't turn away

And I will listen, open up my heart and

I must say that I love you, so

Dijo esto ultimo mirando fijamente a la rubia y esta estaba muy emocionada por la música que le estaba cantando la morena

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

La rubia sonreía feliz Rachel le estaba cantando que estaba enamorada de ella Santana sonreía al igual que Britt y Grace porque sabían para quien iba dedicada la música y Puck pensaba que esta situación era muy caliente y el resto estaba bailando emocionados sobre sus asientos menos Finn y

Abigail el uno porq no entendía a quien le estaba dedicando la canción la morena y la otra do porque no le gustaba que la morena cantara y le restregara en la cara que tenia mejor voz que ella

Every day is a battle I face

Strange life i live but its what you've decided

I'll give it all into your hands,

Do what you will with me, and oh

I'll smile when you speak

Remember all those times I was hoping for something

And shaking my head from all I have done

But you never left me

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

Rachel trataba de cantar mirando fijamente a la rubia quería trasmitirle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella por medio de la canción

Give it up for you, I would give it up for you

I would give it up for you, I'd do anything for you

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

I have fallen in love

I have fallen in love

I have fallen in love

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron a la morena menos Abigail pero la mas emocionada era Quinn

Berry si que esta enamorada de ti.-dijo la latina apenas la morena termino de cantar y la rubia solo sonrió

Muy bien Rachel nos encanta escuchar tu voz.-la felicitaba el profesor

Si Rachel nos encanta tu voz.-expresaba Alex mirándola fijamente y le guiñaba un ojo ante la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros y la mirada confusa de Quinn Alex le estaba coqueteando a su morena? pensó

Gracias Alex.-le respondió la morena la chica le caía bien pero su sonrisa se borro por la mirada que le estaba dando Quinn esta enojada? se pregunto

Podrías callarte Alex.-le pidió molesta Abigail a su amiga y esta solo se encogió de hombros

Bueno Rachel pasa a sentarte.-le sugirió el profesor lo hizo y se fue a sentar al lado de Quinn

Que pasa con Alex?.-le pregunto apenas se sentó la morena

Que pasa de que?.-le pregunto confundida

Te estaba coqueteando me he perdido de algo?.-la cuestiono con el ceño fruncido

Solo fue amable.-le restaba importancia al asunto

Si claro como no.-se cruzo de brazos molesta

Estas celosa?.-le pregunto divertida

Debería estarlo.-la miro molesta

Vamos Quinn solo estaba siendo amable además tu sabes que a mi la única chica hermosa y sexi que me gusta eres tu.-le explicaba dándole una mirada tierna la rubia sonrió y despacio cogió la mano de la morena y la apretó suavemente

Cuidado con esas manos.-bromeo la latina

No molestes.-le recrimino la rubia y la morena y la latina rieron

La clase término y la mayoría corrió hacia el estacionamiento menos la morena y la rubia ellas caminaban despacio hacia la salida

Que vas hacer esta noche?.-le pregunto la rubia a la morena

Creo que nada porque?.-no entendía porque le preguntaba eso la rubia

Es que quería saber si puedo ir a tu casa?.-pregunto la rubia algo tímida

A mi casa?.-la cuestiono divertida alzando una de sus cejas

Si pero no seas mal pensada.-le aclaro por si acaso la morena estuviera pensando cosas indebidas

Entonces para que quieres ir.-la testeo nuevamente igual le gustaba la idea de que fuera a su casa

Bueno quería ver si podemos ver una película solas sin ninguna de las chicas te apetece.-quería

empezar a conocer un poco mas la morena y esta era una oportunidad perfecta

Nada me gustaría mas.-le respondió de inmediato

Entonces no hay ningún problema digo por tu mama o Rebecca.-en realidad todavía no sabia como como enfrentar a la mama de la morena y mucho menos a Rebecca

Por Shelby y Lisa no te preocupes ellas estarán en el hospital esta noche y Rebecca creo que va a salir con Puck y si no pues le digo a Grace que me ayude a controlarla.-la morena sabia que si la pequeña morena veía a Quinn en su casa sin San ni Britt comenzaría hacer un montón de preguntas y no se sentía preparada para aguantar sus escenas

Te parece si voy a las ocho.-le pregunto mientras se paraban al lado del carro de la morena ya que el resto se habían ido

Me parece perfecto.-le respondió con una sonrisa y la rubia se acercó a besarla total ya no había nadie en el estacionamiento o eso creyeron ellas

Bueno creo que me voy.-dijo la rubia separándose del beso la morena asintió se metió en su coche la rubia se arrimó a la ventana le dio un ultimo beso y se alejó un poco de el para que la morena pudiera arrancar

Nos vemos.-le dijo la morena y arranco su coche ante la atenta mirada de la rubia una vez que la morena salió del estacionamiento la rubia se fue a su coche y también se fue sin darse cuenta que unos metros mas allá estaba una rubia mirando la escena con los ojos llorosos se limpio sus lagrimas y dijo

Disfruta cuanto puedas Fabray.-susurro y salió disparada del estacionamiento

Quinn estaba nerviosa parada frente a la puerta de la casa de la morena había venido tanto que no tendría porque estarlo no? Que había de diferente ahora? había mucho de diferente ahora no venia simplemente como la amiga de Rebecca o de Grace ahora venia a la casa siendo algo mas que una amiga para Rachel no? cogió aire le mando un mensaje a la morena y espero a que esta le abriera

Hola Q.-la saludo la morena apenas abrió le puerta y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios y pudo sentir los nervios de la rubia

Puedo pasar?.-le pregunto separándose nerviosamente mientras le señalaba una pizza vegetariana que traía entre sus manos

Claro pasa deja los nervios Shelby y Lisa no están y Rebecca salió con Grace y no llegaran hasta la media noche.-le dijo divertida la rubia y se veía tan adorable nerviosa Ve subiendo si voy un

momento a la cocina.-le sugirió la morena y la rubia asintió

Suspiro aliviada por lo menos hoy no tendría que enfrentar a las mujeres "locas" de la familia subió las escaleras entro al cuarto de la morena puso la pizza en la cama y comenzó a observar detenidamente el cuarto de la morena, la biblioteca improvisada que tenia esta llamo su atención y se acercó a mirar las pilas de libros que tenia esta uno a uno fue cogiendo los libros

La mayoría me los regalo mi papa Leroy era fanático de la lectura.-dijo la morena tras de ella asustándola

Me asustaste.-le recrimino girándose para mirarla

No fue mi intención.-le dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la besaba tiernamente Estashermosa.-la piropeo separándose un poco

No mas que tu.-le dijo ahora ella besándola no estuvieron mucho tiempo haciéndolo porque la rubia quiso seguir cotilleando los libros de la morena

Vaya la colección completa de Harry Potter Mmm interesante Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, El Alquimista, Verónica decide morir, Orgullo y Prejuicio.-nombraba cada libro que cogía entre sus manos

Papa me regalaba uno por cada cumpleaños, navidades, fin de año o cada fecha que se le ocurriera.-le dijo sentada desde la cama comendo un trozo de pizza al parecer la película iba a quedar para otro día

Pues tenia buen gusto.-le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a una pila de revistas

Te gustan mucho los animales?.-le pregunto ojeando las revistas ya que todas eran de animales

Si por algo soy vegetariana no?.-sonrió y continuo Me pasaría todo el día viendo documentales sobre animales y nunca me aburriría.-confeso con una sonrisa mientras veía como la rubia agarraba entre sus manos una revista que había llamado su atención

Conozca todo acerca de Culebras , Serpientes y Víboras?.-la cuestiono mirándola divertida

Que? es un tema muy interesante sabias que una Pitón Reticulada puede sobrepasar los 10 metros de altura y los 135 kg de peso además creo que son lindas.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Ya quiero ver si piensas lo mismo cuando tengas una enrollada en todo el cuerpo.-bromeo y la morena solo sonrió dejo la revista y comenzó a coger los libros de la pila de al lado

El señor Stephen King te gusta la literatura de terror y suspenso.-le pregunto

Si me parece interesante esa colección me la regalo Amelia por mi cumpleaños numero 13.-tambien recordó a su mejor amiga

Le gusta también la lectura.-pregunto curiosa

Si pero no tanto como a mi.-respondió tranquilamente y vio como la rubia comenzó a coger mas libros

Vaya esto se pone jugoso.-dijo apenas vio las portadas y los títulos de los libros No Busco Novio, Papa Mama Soy Gay, La Acera De Enfrente: Historias De La Gaya Vida, Las Chicas Con Las Chicas, Ellas Y Nosotras, Cuando La Mujer Se Resuelve en serio Rachel? literatura lésbica.-la cuestiono con una de sus cejas levantada

Hey no te burles si además son libros muy interesantes.-se defendió la morena

Si claro también te los regalo Amelia?.-le pregunto divertida

No esos los compre yo.-le respondió Además no creo que nunca hayas tenido curiosidad por leer alguno.-ya que ella por curiosidad los había comprado

No soy tan pervertida.-la molesto la morena solo negó con la cabeza y vio como la rubia cogió un libro que era muy importante para ella así que rápidamente se paro de la cama y se lo saco de las y la rubia la miro confundida por su actitud

No creo que quieras ver este.-se excuso metiéndolo en uno de los cajones del velador

Porque no?.-la cuestiono

No tienen nada de interesante.-le dijo como si fuera obvio volviéndose a sentar en la cama

Que tiene pornografía?.-le habida molestado la actitud de la morena

Que? No claro que no.-no creía lo que le estaba preguntando la rubia

Entonces porque no quieres que lo vea.-la miro molesta cruzada de brazos la morena suspiro se levanto nuevamente de la cama y saco de nuevo el libro

Promete que no te burlaras.-le pidió parándose frente a ella

Ni siquiera lo he visto y ya piensas que me voy a burlar.-le dijo

Esta bien pero ven sentémonos.-congio la mano de la rubia la sentó junto a ella en la cama le dio el libro para que lo viera y espero expectante la reacción de la rubia

Por Dios Rachel esto es hermoso.-decía la rubia mirando las hojas del libro que no era un libro era mas como una libreta donde la morena al parecer dibujaba toda clase de cosas paisajes casas personas

Como se llama el puente.-le pregunto mirando un puente donde había dos parejas abrazadas

O'Connell uno de mis lugares preferidos en el mundo siempre que estaba triste o enojada iba allí a descargarme en unos de esos días que me encontraba así pues vi a esa pareja y me pareció tierno por eso los dibuje.-recordaba tanto ese día habida discutido con Amelia porque esta no había querido acompañarla a comprar comida para sus peces ridículo pensó

Quien es ella?.-estaba viendo el retrato de una chica su rostro parecía tan angelical

Amelia mi mejor amiga.-respondió la morena

Es ella?.-vaya la chica era muy hermosa pensó la rubia

Si ese día tuve que obligarla para que se dejara retratar estuve casi un día completo tratando de dibujarla ya que no hacia más que moverse y quejarse.-sonreía recordando las caras que hacia Amelia cada vez que le decía que no se moviera la rubia siguió viendo los dibujos

De verdad que eres buena.-la alago volviendo a poner el libro en la biblioteca improvisada y se volvió a sentar junto a la morena

No es para tanto además es solo un hobbie.-en realidad así era solo lo hacia cuando le apetecía

Mi chica es talentosa.-soltó de la nada la rubia y se sonrojo de inmediato

Tu chica?.-le pregunto divertida aunq le había gustado escuchar eso

Si mi chica.-dijo con seguridad y se acercó a besarla

Te vas a quedar?.-le pregunto

Si les dije a mis padres que me quedaría pero lo que no se es como vamos a explicar mi presencia mañana.-pensaba en que explicación le daría a la mama de la morena y mucho menos a Rebecca

No te preocupes algo se nos ocurrirá.-le susurro muy cerca de los labios y se volvieron a besar

No me has dicho que cosas te apasionan.-preguntaba la morena mientras le acariciaba el brazo a la rubia que estaba frente a ella acostadas en la cama

Mmm me gusta ser porrista.-comento con una sonrisa

Eso ya lo se.-dijo todavía acariciando el brazo de la rubia

Bueno me gusta la fotografía pero es solo un hobbie.-confeso

En serio?.-pregunto

Si no se me gusta plasmar sentimientos a través de ellas.-respondía

Algún día me las mostraras.-estaba emocionada sabia que amaría cada cosa de que hiciera la rubia

Porque no.-por supuesto que lo haría

Algún otro secreto que deba saber.-quería saber todo de la rubia

Me gustaría ser periodista.-confeso No en realidad quiero ser periodista.-ni siquiera Finn sabia esto ya que él nunca se lo había preguntado

Pues a mi me va a gustar ser la chica de la periodista mas sexi del mundo.-dijo con voz sugerente y se acercó a besar a la rubia estuvieron jugando y bromeando hasta que el sueño las venció...

Musica:

Foster The People - I Would Do Anything For You


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy**

**Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…**

* * *

Quinn caminaba a su casillero a buscar unos libros, la morena ya había llegado, pero todavía no la había visto, demás decir que estaba feliz, llevaba prácticamente cuatros días saliendo con la morena, bueno, saliendo… saliendo no… no, es decir no eran novias todavía pero tenían algo ¿no?, disfrutaba de los momentos en que estaba con la morena, sus besos, sus caricias, eran lo mejor de su día, la familia de la morena a excepción de Grace no sabían nada todavía y sus padres y Finn tampoco. Con la morena habían quedado de acuerdo de por el momento no decir nada, hasta formalizar la relación, también se había encargado de mantener a Sally alejada de la morena, y lo que le había costado, pero con una fuerte dosis de entrenamientos y dejándole claro que ella era Quinn Fabray había sido suficiente para mantenerla a raya por el momento.

Se acercó a su casillero y vio algo que últimamente no le estaba gustando para nada, unos metros más allá estaba la morena rodeada de chicas que parecían estar entre tercero cuarto o quinto año, no las distinguía muy bien, pero veía como miraban a la morena, unas con cara de enamoradas, otras con deseo. No entendía que estaba pasando, desde que llegó la morena, todas querían con ella. ¿Por qué con Rebecca nunca pasó lo mismo?, se preguntaba y no es que la pequeña morena no tuviera admiradores, claro que los tenia, pero la mayoría eran hombres, pero chicas no muchas, y no es que tuviera envidia de Rachel, no nada de eso, estaba celosa porque esa morena era suya y de nadie más. Vio como las chicas se comenzaron a ir y vio su oportunidad de acercarse, pero se quedó a medio camino ya que Alex se le acercó, la que faltaba, pensó, ahora no solo tenía que cuidarse de Sally, del club de fans de la morena, sino que también de ó y decidió irse, no iba a hacerle una escena de celos a la morena, al fin al cabo ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan hermosa.

El día pasó normal, no había podido hablar con la morena y eso la tenía frustrada, iba nuevamente a su casillero cuando vio como una morena que estaba en su casillero buscando algo, así que se le acercó rápidamente.

-Contigo quería hablar. –Le dijo una rubia a una morena que estaba parada en su casillero–

-Hola, Quinn. Yo bien ¿y tú?–Saludó animadamente y en broma la morena–

-Deja de hacerte la chistosa, Alex.–Le iba a dejar unas cuantas cosas claras–

-Pero si yo solo te estaba saludando.–si algo tenían de diferente Alex y Abigail, es que Alex era más accesible y más soportable que la otra–

-¿Qué quieres con Rachel?–fue directa–

-Yo nada.–dijo rápidamente–

-Ah sí claro.¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cómo la miras y cómo le coqueteas? –le reclamó molesta–

-Eso es lo que se hace con las chicas hermosas ¿no?–Espetó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo–

-Y todavía tienes el cinismo de decirme eso.–Resoplaba molesta, en cualquier momento le cruzaría la cara de un golpe–

-Pero que quieres que te diga: no, Quinn, estás viendo mal, yo no le coqueteo a Rachel. Eso sería estúpido porque al fin al cabo es la verdad.–le explicaba sin saber que estaba a punto de hacer explotar a un volcán– Y no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo no soy Sally.–Le hizo referencia a la otra rubia–

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–estaba confundida–

-Que a mí no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de coquetearle a Rachel, además creo no deberías ser tan egoísta.–Dijo cerrando su casillero para mirar a la rubia–

-¿Egoísta?–no entendía que le quería decir–

-Sí, egoísta, porque tú puedes tener a Rachel a pesar de que ella es tu "No Novia", mientras que yo y el resto que piensa que tu "No Novia" es un Bombón, solo podemos babearnos por su trasero, sus largas piernas y toda ella completa, así que no sé de qué te quejas.–le dijo sin más y se fue dejando a la rubia, que no sabía ni que decir, sacudió su cabeza y mejor decidió ir a buscar sus libros–

-¿Qué te pasa?–Le preguntó la latina en una de las clases que asistían juntas–

-Nada.–En realidad no era así, no había visto a la morena y para colmo tenía que acostumbrarse a que la mitad de las estudiantes se babearan por la morena–

-No me mientas, sé que te pasa algo.–la conocía perfectamente como para saber que algo le pasaba–

-¿Qué haces para no sentir celos cada vez que alguien le coquetea o se babea por Britt?–preguntó, igual la clase estaba aburrida–

-Ah era eso, debí suponer que en cualquier momento te darías cuenta.–sabía que la rubia estaba demorando en preguntarle eso–

-¿Qué cosa?–le preguntó confundida–

-Que no eres la única, además de Sally y Alex, que se quieren meter en los pantalones de Berry.– Bromeó la latina y la rubia rodó los ojos–

-Ya ¿sí? No estoy para bromas.–le recriminó–

-Pero si es la verdad Quinn, además Rachel no es tu novia y yo no sé qué haces perdiendo el tiempo, deberías pedírselo y así le dejas saber a todos los gallinazos que la merodean, que es tuya.–¿Quémás explicación quería la rubia?–

-Es que creo que todavía no es el momento.–Le dijo bajando la cabeza–

-Pues o dejas de pensar eso o te aguantas simplemente y ya.–de verdad que la rubia se hacía bola por gusto, pensaba–

-Es que tú no entiendes.–Vuelta con lo mismo pensó la latina–

-Claro que entiendo, sé que es lo que estás sintiendo, pero tú no puedes hacer , te voy a ser sincera y espero que no te molestes.–Le advirtió– Rachel es sexi, muy sexi.–Puso cara pícara– Si yo no estuviera tan enamorada de Britt, te aseguro que la primera vez que la vi le hubiese caído.–le explicaba–

-¿Piensas lo mismo de Rebecca?–le preguntó sorprendida, ya que Rebecca y Rachel era gemelas, pero se notaban las diferencia, bueno ella lo hacía-

-¡No! Claro que no, nunca he visto a Rebecca de otra manera que no sea como una solo que Rachel es diferente, tiene ese algo que la hace especial y es muy difícil verla y no babearte por ella.–le explicó–

¿Entonces qué debo hacer?–le preguntó mirándola–

-Tú sabes que tienes que hacer ¿O estás esperando a que Sally, Alex o cualquier otra se te adelante? –la latina sabía que con esto terminaría de reaccionar–

-Eso nunca.–Dijo muy decidida, nadie le iba a quitar a Rachel–

Quinn salía del baño después de alejar toda clase de pensamientos negativos, estaba decidida a hacer lo que había pensado después de hablar con la caminado por el pasillo cuando se encontró de frente con Finn, a quien había estado evitando.

-Hola, Quinn.–La saludó el chico con una de sus típicas sonrisas–

-Hola.–le respondió algo incomoda–

-¿Cómo has estado?–le preguntó–

-Bien.–quería irse–

-Te he extrañado.–Esto era lo que no quería escuchar la rubia–

-Finn, yo...–no sabía que decirle–

-Todavía no entiendo porque me terminaste, si todo estaba bien.–Decía con un halo de tristeza–

-Mira...–no término de decir la rubia porque el muchacho se le adelantó–

-Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.–Hablaba mientras se acercaba un poco más a la rubia–

-Finn, de verdad que te quiero mucho, pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser, espero lo entiendas.–le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos, no lo quería lastimar–

Ya era hora de ir al Club Glee, sabía que ahí se encontraría con la morena, solo de saberlo la llenaba de felicidad y el corazón comenzaba acelerarse, éste se le aceleró más cuando la vio ahí parada en la entrada del Club Glee, riendo con Rebecca, San y Britt.

-Hola, chicas.–Las saludó alegremente, mientras miraba fijamente a la morena–

-Hola, Quinn. –La saludaron Rebecca, San y Britt–

-Hola, Q.–también la saludó la morena mirándola fijamente–

-Este… ¿Por qué no entramos?–sugirió la latina, llevándose con ella a la pequeña morena y a Britt, sabía que las otras necesitaban un poco de intimidad–

-Te extrañe hoy.–le dijo tiernamente la morena apenas las otras entraron–

-Y yo.–Se acercó, le dejó un beso en la mejilla y le apretó suavemente una de sus manos–

-¿Van a entrar?–Dijo alguien parándose frente a ellas–

-Eh… sí, Finn.–Dijo nerviosa la rubia y la morena se dio cuenta–

-¿Entramos?–Le preguntó la morena cogiéndola del brazo–

-¿Estás bien?–Le preguntó mientras se sentaban juntas al lado de San y Britt–

-Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada.–Le dio una sonrisa y en ese momento entró Mr. Schue–

-Hola, chicos.–Saludó el profesor alegremente– Comencemos con la clase.–Dijoy comenzó a escribir en la pizarra–

La clase continuó entre comentarios fueras de lugar de Santana, quejas de Abigail, pelea entre ambas, sonrisas y caricias cómplices de Quinn y Rachel, claro, nadie se daba cuenta.

-Bien ¿Quién desea pasar a cantar?–Preguntó el profesor–

-Yo.–Dijo Rachel parándose de su silla y Abigail le dio una mirada fulminante, ella quería cantar–

-Genial, el escenario es tuyo.–Le gustaba que sus alumnos participaran, la morena le entregó las partituras a la banda y se colocó en medio del salón mientras y la música comenzó–

**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell**

**and now you're in my way**

**I trade my soul for a wish,**

**pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this,**

**but now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans,**

**skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

Se movía por todo el salón en una coreografía que había preparado y le cantaba a Quinn dándole miradas discretas para que entendiera que era para ella y la rubia sonreía

**Hey, I just met you,**

**and this is crazy,**

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**

**at you baby,**

**but here's my number,**

**socall me, maybe?**

Todos hacían el gesto del llámame con sus manos y se movían al ritmo de la canción sobre sus sillas, menos Abigail que estaba molesta y a cada rato le daba codazos a Alex, pero ésta no le hacía caso, incluso Finn "intentaba" bailar sobre su silla, sin imaginarse que esa canción estaba dedicada a su ex novia.

**Hey, I just met you,**

**and this is crazy,**

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**try to chase me,**

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right,**

**at you baby,**

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**and this is crazy,**

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**try to chase me,**

**but here's my number,**

**so call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**So call me maybe?**

Terminó de cantar la canción mirando a la rubia haciéndole el gesto del llámame, pero nadie se dio cuenta, excepto Santana. Cuando la música término, el salón se llenó de aplausos, había sido una excelente actuación.

-¡Vaya, Rachel!¡Eso estuvo genial!–estaba muy emocionado–

-Gracias.–Dijo la morena–

-Bien, nos alegra escuchar tu voz, puedes pasar a sentarte.–Le dijo el profesor– ¿Quién más quiere pasar?–Preguntaba vuelta el profesor–

-¿Cuánto más vas a demorar para pedirle que sea tu novia?–Preguntaba la latina a la rubia–

-Creo que no podré esperar más.–no quería perder más tiempo y arriesgarse a que Sally hiciera algo, o Alex, o alguna otra–

-¿Te gustó?–Preguntó la morena sentándose al lado de Quinn, mientras Mercedes se paraba a cantar–

-Me encantó.–Dijo con una sonrisa y continuó–Rach, quería preguntarte algo–estaba un poco nerviosa–

-Claro, dime.–la incitaba a hablar–

-Quería saber, si…. si esta noche no tendrías algo que hacer ya que quería invitarte a salir.–Se sonrojó y a la morena le parecía tierna esa imagen–

-¿Cómo una cita?–Preguntaba la morena–

-Sí, como … ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?–volvía a preguntar la rubia, mirándola tiernamente–

-Como no puedo decirte que no–le daba una sonrisa coqueta– me encantaría.–Término de decir la morena–

-¡Genial! Paso por ti a las siete ¿te parece?–Preguntaba la rubia–

-Me parece genial.–Respondía la morena–

-¿Tus mamás? digo ¿A Shelby no le molestará que salgas conmigo?–no quería tener problemas con la mujer, aunquesabía que tendría que hablar con ella–

-No… no creo, es más le encantará que seas tú la chica con quien salgo, pero creo que después tendremos que tener una cena familiar con las Johnson/Corcoran ¿Crees que puedas soportarlo?–fingió seriedad por lo último dicho–

-Si estamos juntas, estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.–acercó su mano para coger la de la morena y la apretó suavemente–

La hora pasó y casi todos pasaron a cantar, Mr. Schue estaba más que feliz, sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases.

-Bueno, chicos, hoy han estado muy bien, nos vemos mañana.–Se despedía el profesor–

Empezaron a salir y Rachel venía conversando animadamente con Rebecca, Puck y Britt, mientras miraba a su rubia que iba hablando con Santana delante de ellos.

-Vas a dejar de burlarte y decirme si me vas ayudar o ¿no?–espetaba molesta la rubia de ver que la latina no paraba de reírse de ella–

-Ya…. Ya, Fabray. Es que eres tan chistosa cuando estás enamorada.–No podía contener la risa–

-No debí decirte nada.–Dijomás molesta, ya que desde que le dijo a Santana que había invitado a salir a la morena, esta se había mofado a costillas de ella–

-Ya, Q, cálmate ¿sí? Solo estaba bromeado y, bueno, quiera o no quiera tengo que ayudarte ¿no?–le preguntó–

-Sí, no tienes otra opción.–Respondió la rubia–

-Bueno, entonces, mmm¿qué tienes preparado?–preguntó curiosa–

-Eso es lo que no sé, no sé si llevarla a cenar, o al cine.¿Por qué esto de las citas es tan complicado? –Estaba desesperada. ¿Por qué una cita tenía que ser tan complicada?, se preguntaba–

-Pues deja de complicarte tú , pues no sé, llévala primero a cenar, de ahí al cine a ver una de esas películas raras que tanto le gustan y por último podrías llévala al parque, digo yo y ahí aprovechas la oportunidad y bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas le pides que sea tu novia.–La rubia no puedo evitar reír ante lo dicho por la latina–

-¿De qué te ríes?–le preguntó viendo como la rubia se reía–

-Quien iba a pensar que eras tan romántica.–Seburló de la latina–

-Mira, Fabray deja de burlarte de mí, me estás pidiendo ayuda ¿no? y si sigues molestándome arréglatelas tu sola.–Decía molesta la latina–

-Ya, Santana, discúlpame ¿sí? Entonces ¿tú crees que debería hacer todo eso?–Preguntaba vuelta la rubia–

-Pues sí, a no ser que tengas otra cosa en mente.–Quería cotillear un poco las ideas de la rubia, para después usarlas en su contra–

-Pues lo de cenar y llevarla al cine me parece una estupenda idea, pero lo del parque ¿no será muy infantil?–explicaba tranquilamente la rubia, pero cuando vio la cara que había puesto la latina sabía que había metido la pata, así que intento arreglarlo de inmediato– Bueno, digo los parques son lindos y más cuando ya tienes pareja y pueden ir a columpiarse, además si uno va en las noches es mejor ¿no?, ya sabes con la luz de la luna y las estrellas.–trataba de arreglar la situación, se enredaba con sus palabras y ya no sabía que inventar– Ay! lo que intento de decir, es que lo del parque no es una mala idea, en realidad es muy romántica, solo que a mí no me parece llevar a Rachel ahí en nuestra primera cita, por eso la llevare a otro sitio que sé que le va a gustar.–decía esto último la rubia con una sonrisa ya que sabía a qué lugar llevaría a la morena–

-Te salvaste con lo último que dijiste rubia, porque estaba a punto de golpearte.–no le había gustado para nada lo que la rubia había dicho de los parques, ya que a ella esa idea con Britt le había funcionado y mucho–

-Tú sabes que soy nueva en esto, yo nunca he llevado a nadie a una cita, me han llevado siempre a mí, así que nunca imaginé estar en esta situación, mucho menos con una hace un mes me lo hubieran dicho me hubiera reído en sus caras.–Dijo la rubia–

-Pues para todo hay una primera vez, Q.–terminaba de decir la latina deteniéndose en el estacionamiento a esperar a Britt, que venía un poco más atrás de ellas–

-¿Nos vamos, Santy?–preguntaba Britt a la latina parándose a lado de ella–

-Sí, Britt, Q nos va a llevar.–le respondía la latina mirando a la rubia y ésta asentía–

-Bueno, yo también me voy.–decía Puck acercándose a Rebecca para darle un beso apasionado, sin importarles que las demás chicas los estaban mirando–

-¿Podrían soltarse de una vez? Por favor, creo que tendré pesadillas si sigo viendo esto.–comentó Grace mirando para otro lado, en realidad no le molestaban las muestras de afecto de su hermana y su novio, solo lo hacía por molestar–

-Sí parecen los ositos cariñositos, pero en este caso ustedes serian la versión porno.–acotó la latina molestando–

-Ay mira quien habla, la que no va a clase solo para encerrarse en el cuarto del conserje para tener sus dulces besos de señora con Britt y bueno, mucho más que eso también.–Se burlaba Puck de la latina–

-Mira, Puckerman, no te metas conmigo o te irá mal.–Amenazó la latina al chico–

-Tú comenzaste, ahora aguántate.–Defendió la pequeña morena a su novio–

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear de una vez? Me quiero ir.–Habló por primera vez Rachel–

-Mira, Berry.¿Por qué mejor no te a molestar con...?–no terminó la latina porque Quinn la interrumpió–

-Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Santana.–la miró fijamente y la latina prefirió callarse, resoplando molesta, pero Britt le dijo algo en el oído–

-No sabes lo caliente que estoy de verte enojada, no quiero ni esperar a llegar a mi casa te lo haría aquí mismo, pero como veras con estos no se puede.–le susurró sensualmente al oído e hizo que se sonrojara y a la vez se estremeciera–

-Bueno, eh… Britt y yo nos vamos, apúrate, Q, necesito que nos lleves a casa de Britt cuanto antes. –Agarró la mano de Britt y se la llevó corriendo al auto–

-Vaya creo que Santana tendrá fiesta.–expresó Puck con una sonrisa pícara–

-¿Podrías callarte, por favor?–Le pedía Grace a Puck y se acercaba al muchacho para despedirse de él–

-Y ustedes dos apúrense.–Miró a sus hermanas mientras caminaba hacia su auto, ya que hoy era chofer de las dos morenas porque estas tenían sus autos en el taller–

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, te paso a buscar esta noche no lo olvides.–Le decía la rubia a la morena mientras veía como Puck y Rebecca prácticamente se comían la cara–

-Claro que sí, a menos que te arrepientas.–Dijo la morena–

-Eso nunca.–Se acercó más para darle un beso muy cerca de la comisura del labio y se separó para despedirse de los otros dos chicos– Adiós, preciosa.–le guiñó coquetamente y Rachel asentía–

-Nos vemos, chicos.–dijo la rubia sonriendo, no quería seguir viendo el espectáculo que estaban montando los otros dos–

-Rebecca, nos vamos.–Haló a su hermana, ya que parecía que no tenía intenciones de separarse de su novio–

-Nos vemos mañana, mi amor.–se despedía la pequeña morena tirándole un beso volado a Puck, mientras era halada por Rachel y el muchacho hacía que lo cogía en el aire y se lo ponía en la boca–

-¡Al fin! Pensé que tenía que ir a buscarlas o pasarles invitación para que se subieran al auto.–comentó Grace mientras veía como sus hermanas entraban al auto, Rachel se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto y Rebecca en los asiento de atrás–

-No seas exagerada.–Le dijo la pequeña morena–

-Mira quien habla.–Grace la miró por el espejo retrovisor, la pequeña morena le sacó la lengua y Rachel sonreía, ya se estaba acostumbrando a las peleas continuas de estas dos–

Una hora antes de las siete...

-Rachel, creo que tienes que ponerte un vestido elegante.–La pequeña morena buscaba entre la ropa de su hermana, algún vestido para la cita–

-Rebecca, Quinn me dijo que me pusiera algo cómodo como un jean una ramera y listo.–Intentaba hacerla desistir de la idea–

-Pues yo no lo creo, es su primera cita y tienes que verte radiante.–Volvía a repetir la pequeña morena–

-¿Rebecca, que parte de que la cita es de Rachel y Quinn no entiendes?–Esta vez era Grace que participaba de la conversación y se encontraba sentada en el espaldar de la cama–

Rachel ya le había contado a Rebecca sobre su "relación con Quinn", había decidido contárselo esa misma tarde, aunque, bueno, no fue como esperaba la pequeña morena armó una escena, pero después se tranquilizó y ahora estaba desquiciando a su hermana acerca de la ropa y maquillaje que debía utilizar.

Flashback

-¿Y qué vas usar para tu cita con Quinn?–Pregunta Grace acostada en la cama de la morena–

-Pensaba usar un vestido, pero Quinn me dijo que no era necesario, que me pusiera algo más cómodo.– respondía la morena sacando varios atuendos de su guarda ropa y poniéndolos sobre en la cama, ya que todavía no se decidía por nada y en eso entra Rebecca y se da cuenta de toda la ropa que tenía la morena en la cama–

-¿Para qué es toda esa ropa?–Preguntó curiosa la pequeña morena parándose al lado de Rachel–

-Es que voy a salir esta noche.–le respondía Rachel sabía que había llegado el momento y miraba a Grace pidiéndole ayuda–

-Rachel tiene una cita esta noche.–Dijo Grace y Rebecca miró a su gemela–

-¿En serio? ¿Con quién?–preguntó ilusionada, quería saber quién era la afortunada–

-Con Quinn.–apenas fue un susurro por parte de la morena que casi no se le escuchó–

-¿Con quién? Parece que te escuche que con Finn, no estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?, porque acaba de terminar con Quinn y no creo que sea conveniente, además a ti no te gustan los chicos.–La cuestionaba Rebecca con el ceño fruncido–

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo piensas que voy a salir con Finn? Primero me meto a un convento antes de salir con él.–Hablaba incrédula.¿Cómo Rebecca iba a pensar que iba a salir con Finn?–

-Entonces ¿con quién?–volvía a preguntar la pequeña morena con una mirada que parecía de ¿enfado?–

-Con Quinn.–Esta vez lo hizo de manera fuerte y la pequeña morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró a Grace para ver si estaban bromeando, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros–

-¿Qué? ¿Con Quinn? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Tú lo sabias?–Estaba sorprendida la pequeña morena–

-Sí. –le respondió–

-¿Y cuándo comenzó todo esto?–le preguntaba a Rachel–

-El día de la fiesta de Puck, ahí comenzó todo, aunque, bueno, a mi Quinn me gustó desde el primer día que la vi aquí en la casa, no sé si te acuerdas de la pelea en la cafetería, todavía no teníamos nada, pero ella estaba celosa porque yo andaba con Sally.–Le explicó la morena mirando a su hermana que estaba con las cejas levemente caídas–

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?–Miró a Grace– ¿Tú se lo dijiste?–Esta vez miró a Rachel–

-No, yo no se lo dije, ella se dio cuenta sola y, bueno, después yo se lo confirmé.–Respondía la morena–

-¿Y Santana y Britt lo saben?–Volvió a preguntar la morena a su hermana–

-Sí, pero yo no se los dije, ellas también se dieron cuenta solas, eso fue lo que me dijo Quinn.–estaba segura que le armaría una escena, Quinn se lo advirtió–

-Entonces…¿yo soy la última en enterarse?–Parecía que quería llorar la pequeña morena–

-Yo te lo quería decir, es decir hoy te lo iba a decir.–Trató de explicarle la morena acercándose a su hermana–

-Sí, claro, como no, siempre me toman por estúpida. Rebecca nunca debe enterarse de nada.–Estaba muy molesta– Siempre me ocultan las cosas y como siempre me entero de última, estoy harta de que me traten como la última rueda del coche.–Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta dando un portazo–

-Rebecca, espera.–quiso alcanzarla seguirla, pero Grace la detuvo–

-Déjala, ya se le pasará, necesita hacer este tipo de escenas para estar bien, así que no te preocupes, solo necesita estar sola.–excusaba la actitud de la pequeña, Rachel asintió tristemente–

Minutos Después

-¿Puedo pasar?–Preguntaba Rachel desde afuera de la puerta del cuarto de Rebecca–

-Sí.–decía la pequeña morena desde adentro–

-¿Sigues molesta? –Se sentaba en una de las puntas de la cama, viendo como Rebecca estaba acostada dándole la espalda–

-No.–Respondía la pequeña morena haciendo pucheros sin mirar a la cara a su hermana–

-Sí lo estas y te entiendo, sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero entiéndeme, yo no sabía si Quinn me iba a corresponder y si las demás se enteraron, como ya te dije, lo hicieron solas, yo nunca les dije nada.–le explicaba esperando que su hermana ya no estuviera molesta–

-¿No confías en mí?–Se dio vuelta y sentó en la cama para mirar a su hermana–

-Claro que sí, pero no puedo ir por la vida hablando de ciertas cosas que no se si van a funcionar para mí, yo creía que Quinn nunca se fijaría en mi más que como una amiga, así que por eso no iba hablar del tema, prefería guardármelo antes de que alguien más se enterara, de esa manera trataría de olvidarme de Quinn como pareja y más bien verla como una amiga.–rogaba que le creyera al fin y al cabo estaba diciendo la verdad–

-¿En verdad te gusta?–Preguntó curiosa la pequeña morena y Rachel sonreía sabía que ya se le estaba pasando el enfado-

-Sí, como nunca me había gustado nadie.–Respondía Rachel con una sonrisa–

-Entonces ¿ya se besaron? ¿Son novias? ¿Qué tal besa? Es que, bueno, yo siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber cómo besa una chica, siempre he visto a San, a Britt, incluso a Quinn besarse entre ellas pero nunca lo intente.–Confesaba sobándose el mentón–

-Sí, ya nos besamos, todavía no somos novias, nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma, y bueno besa muy bien, demasiado bien.–Le respondía cada una de las preguntas y con loúltimo que dijo se sonrojómás de la cuenta–

-Vaya! Nunca pensé que a Quinn le llegaran a gustar las chica, es verdad que se ha besado con San y Britt, pero era solo por jugar, además se veía muy heterosexual y muy enamorada de Finn, siempre pensé que terminarían casándose.–se había hecho a la idea de que Quinn y Finn eran la pareja perfecta, pero que equivocada que estaba–

-Las cosas cambian ¿no?–y como habían cambiado, ni ella terminaba de creérselo–

-Pues sí y veo que mucho. ¿Eres feliz? –le preguntó–

-Claro que sí, demasiado a decir verdad.–respondía Rachel con una sonrisa soñadora–

-Entonces yo también lo soy y me alegra que estés con Quinn, la prefiero a ella antes que a Sally.–Sally no era de su agrado, más de una vez habían tenido un altercado en los entrenamientos–

-Gracias, entonces ¿Ya no estás molesta?–Preguntaba Rachel–

-Bueno, si me dejas elegir la ropa con la que vas a ir a tu cita y si también me dejas maquillarte me olvido de todo.–dijo poniendo su mejor cara del gato de Shrek para que Rachel no le dijera que no–

-Bueno,está bien.–dijo dudosa la morena sabía lo que se le venía encima-

Fin Flashback

Se arrepentía de haberle dicho que sí a Rebecca, ya que desde las últimas horas no había parado de molestarla, con la ropa, que si los vestidos, que si las faldas y Rachel estaba a punto de volverse loca

En otro punto de la ciudad, Finn esperaba impaciente en una de las mesas de Breadsticks, alguien que nunca se imaginó que lo llamaría, lo citó en el lugar y la persona en cuestión ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, hasta que la vio entrar y le hizo señas para que se acercara

-Siento el retraso.–Sedisculpó la persona sentándose en la mesa–

-Pierde cuidado, Sally.–dijo tranquilamente– Bueno, ahora me vas a decir para que me citaste aquí, porque no veo razón, aunque espera me dijiste que viniera para tener una cita conmigo y como no querías que te dijera que no, no me dijiste nada, pero déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, yo sigo enamorado de Quinn y pienso recuperarla.–La porrista rodaba los ojos en verdad que el chico era un estúpido que se creía el centro del universo–

-En mi vida saldría con un chico como tu Hudson, preferiría quedarme solterona para siempre.–le dijo la rubia tranquilamente total no le estaba mintiendo–

-¿Entonces para que me citaste aquí?–Estaba totalmente ofendido, no le había gustado lo que había dicho la porrista-

-¿Tú sabes porqué Quinn te terminó?–le preguntaba la porrista a al chico–

-No… no me dijo, un día me citó, solo para decirme que debíamos terminar, le pregunte si había alguien más, pero me dijo que no y le creo ya que la he estado vigilando y no la he visto con ningún otro chico, eso me deja tranquilo ya que pienso recuperarla y sin nadie en medio poder hacerlo.–hablaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y la porrista sonrió irónicamente, ya que el chico era un pobre estúpido que no se daba cuenta de las cosas, claro que no había visto a Quinn con ningún otro chico, porque precisamente no lo había dejado por ninguno, más bien por una chica y esa chica era Rachel, su Rachel–

-Ay, Hudson, que tonto eres de verdad, no sé qué te vio Quinn, pero, bueno, de seguro se dio cuenta que eras un tonto ya que te dejó por alguien mucho mejor.–Se burló del muchacho–

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tú sabes algo? Dime por qué me dejó.–preguntaba el chico a la rubia con mucho interés, no creía que Quinn lo hubiese dejado por algo mejor, ya que él era lo mejor que podría encontrar la rubia en toda su vida, según el-

-Pues sí, claro que lo sé y para que veas que te "aprecio" te lo diré todo.–Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa y el chico esperaba expectante a que ésta de una vez hablara–

* * *

**Musicas:**

**Carly Rae Jepsen - Call me maybe (la corte un poco ya que era demasiado larga)**


	11. Chapter 11

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

Podrías callarte me estas poniendo nerviosa.- le pedía Quinn a la latina mientras esta estaba sentada con Britt en el espaldar de la cama comiendo pizza en la casa de la latina ya que la rubia le había dicho a sus padres que se iba a quedar durmiendo allí ya que todavía no les había dicho que le gustaba una chica y mucho menos les iba a decir que esta noche la iba a llevar a una cita para pedirle que fuera si novia todavía no era el momento

Ahí por Dios Q ni que le fueras a pedir matrimonio.- decía la latina tranquilamente y la rubia ponía rodaba ojos

Vez a eso me refiero a ti solo te gusta molestarme.- comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro por todo el cuarto

Eres exagerada creo que deberías alejarte de Rebecca.- la latina se levantaba de la cama y se paraba al frente de la rubia cerrándole el paso A ver Q mírame.- le pedía poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia Todo va a salir bien no creo que te diga que no ok.- continuaba hablando y la rubia asentía Aunq podrías darle dos cucharadas a la sopa y saltarte directamente a la presa.- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa pervertida y la rubia la miraba con confusión y Britt sonreía por la cara de la rubia

Que?.- no entendía que quería decirle la latina

Ahí Q últimamente estas muy lenta creo que es porq te gusta Berry.- la rubia vuelta rodaba los ojos Lo que quiero decir es que podrías llevarla a cenar y después.- hacia gestos con las manos Podrías ya sabes.- esta vez hacia gestos de tijeras con las manos

Por Dios viste por eso es que no se puede hablar contigo todo lo relacionas con sexo.- le recrimino mas molesta que antes

Ahí Q deja de hacerte la mojigata porque estoy segura que tu desde que la viste te quieres meter en sus pantalones y atrévete a negarlo.- la latina la apuntaba con un dedo y Quinn bajaba su mirada al piso ruborizada

Ya Santy deja de molestar a Q.- defendía a la rubia Britt levantándose de la cama para ir a abrazarla Ella necesita nuestro apoyo no tus burlas así que cállate de una vez.- Britt la miraba fijamente y la latina solo resoplo molesta

Tú crees que ella me diga que si y si se arrepiente.- preguntaba la rubia dudativa

Claro que te dirá que si, Rachel esta enamorada de ti creo que te lo dejo claro con la música que te canto enante en el club glee se veía tan sexi cantando y esas piernas.- ponía cara de como si estuviera recordando la actuación de la morena Santana puso cara molesta y Quinn no sabia si ponerse celosa o reír por la cara de la latina

Así que Berry te parece sexi.-le pregunto Santana molesta a su novia cruzándose de brazos

Pero no más sexi que tú mi amor.- se acercaba a la latina para abrazarla y darle un beso corto en los labios

Bueno basta de charla me tengo que ir.- la rubia mirando su reloj y se acercó a despedirse de San y Britt

Chao Q suerte.- Britt le daba ánimos

No te olvides dos cucharadas a la sopa y ve directo a la presa.- mientras la latina la molestaba la rubia esta le hizo un corte de manos y salió del cuarto

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Rachel la rubia se ponía mas nerviosa nunca tuvo miedo siempre lo que quería lo conseguía y ahora estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y todo por una chica.

Se estaciono afuera de la casa de Rachel se bajo del auto y se ponía mas nerviosa con cada paso que daba pero ya no podía echarse para atrás toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran

Hola Srta. Quinn.- saludaba Nora con una sonrisa a la rubia

Hola Nora esta Rachel.- preguntaba nerviosa la rubia

Claro que esta pase.- respondía Nora haciéndose a un lado para que pase

Gracias pero la espero aquí.- ni supo porque dijo eso si sabia que tenia que entrar pero estaba tan nerviosa porque posiblemente se podría encontrar a Shelby Lisa o Rebecca y no estaba preparada todavía o eso ella creía

Como cree pase esta en su casa.- Nora la agarraba por el brazo y la hacia entrar apenas puso un pies en la casa su mirada se cruzo con la de Shelby que estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala con los lentes puestos y un libro en la mano la mujer le sonrió y se acercó donde ella estaba

Buenas noches Quinn no esperaba verte aquí esta noche, también vienen Santana y Brittany.- saludaba y preguntaba con una sonrisa la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla

He… no no ellas no solo yo digo solo yo vengo esta noche.- estaba a punto del colapso nervioso

Y como así? vienes a ver a Rebecca o a Grace.- volvía a preguntar la mujer a la rubia

Eh no vine a ver a Rachel.-respondía la rubia

A Rachel? que tienen que hacer algún trabajo.- preguntaba curiosa la mujer

Eh no vine a invitarla a salir...- apenas susurro y la mujer no alcanzo a escuchar

A que? disculpa Quinn pero no te escuche bien.- dijo la mujer

Vine a invitarla a salir.- confeso con timidez

Ahh a salir, una salida de amigas me imagino pero Rachel no me ha dicho nada.- mostrando confusión en su rostro

No es una salida de amigas.- la rubia sabia que ya no tenia salida la mujer iba a seguir preguntando y al parecer Rachel no le había dicho nada

Entonces si no es una salida de amigas que es.?.- preguntaba esta vez mirándola fijamente

Vine a invitar a salir a Rachel pero no como una salida de amigas más bien como una cita.- termino de confesar la rubia mirándola también fijamente la mujer mostro sorpresa en su rostro y parecía también enfada Quinn no sabia que hacer se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa quería salir corriendo por la mirada que le estaba dando Shelby

Como que una cita?.- preguntaba la mujer con enfado Porq Rachel no me ha dicho nada de esto y ahora vienes tu a decirme que la vas a llevar a no se a donde sin ni siquiera consultármelo.- la mujer estaba demasiado enfada y la rubia no sabia que decir su rostro demostraba desconcierto total nunca la había visto tan molesta

Además tu no estabas con Finn? habla de una vez o te vas a quedar callada.- la cuestionaba mas molesta que antes

Shelby yo…- no termino de hablar la rubia porque la mujer la interrumpió

Nada de Shelby de ahora en adelante para ti seré la Sra. Johnson me entendiste.- la mujer la miraba seriamente y esta asentía Que intenciones tienes con mi hija porque ni creas que voy a permitir...- no termino de hablar la mujer porque Rachel la interrumpió ya que venia bajando las escaleras con Rebecca y Grace

Ya Shelby deja de molestarla no vez como esta.- se acercaba a la rubia para saludarla ya que esta estaba mas blanca de lo que era parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma y la pobre tenia una mirada de terror - Hola mi amor como estas por cierto estas preciosa.- le daba un beso en los labios y la morena coquetamente y la rubia solo se sonrojo bajando la mirada olvidándose del altercado que había tenido con la madre de la morena

Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.- la morena la cogió de la mano miro a su madre Shelby no te preocupes no llegare tarde.- la mujer asentía

Sra. Johnson yo quiero decirle que mis intenciones son buenas para con Rachel yo solo quiero hacerla feliz y por eso quería pedirle aunq tarde permiso para que salga conmigo pero si a usted no le parece bien yo estaré de acuerdo.- la rubia hablaba tímidamente y nerviosamente a la mujer esperando que no se negara mientras Rachel Grace y Rebecca sonreían por la situación

Mira Quinn.- la mujer se acercaba a ella con una mirada seria Si le haces daño a mi hija te juro que soy capaz de cortarte en pedacitos y tirarle a los cocodrilos todas las partes de tu cuerpo lentamente.- con esto la rubia pasaba saliva

Ya Shelby no le digas eso.- Rachel soltaba una carcajada contagiando a Rebecca Grace y a su madre y Quinn no entendía que les parecía chistoso

Te lo creíste todo verdad Quinn?.- la mujer la miraba sin parar de reírse y la rubia no entendía que le quería decir Solo estaba bromeando Rachel me dijo esta tarde que iba a salir contigo en una cita.- la rubia miraba a Rachel sorprendida no podía creer que la mujer le haya estado gastando una broma ahora entendía cuando Rachel le decía que no sabia quienes eran peores si las hijas o las madres

Me alegra que estés saliendo con Rachel creo que no pudo haber elegido mejor eres una chica muy hermosa.-la mujer la miraba y Quinn se sonrojaba Pero aunq no te vaya a cortar en pedacitos quiero pedirte que no lastimes a mi hija si? ella es una chica muy especial y eres muy afortunada y bueno me puedes seguir diciendo Shelby.-la mujer soltaba una carcajada por lo ultimo dicho y esta vez la rubia si rio con ella y las demás también rieron

No te preocupes Shelby nunca lastimaría a Rachel intencionalmente yo en realidad quiero que sea mi chica y de nadie mas.- la rubia miro tiernamente a la morena y esta bajaba su mirada ruborizada Y bueno gracias por tu apoyo.- agradecía a su casi suegra

No tienes que nada que agradecerme Rachel es mi hija y si ella es feliz contigo yo también lo soy además seria tonto que no aprobara su relación no? bueno creo que ya deberían irse ya que no quiero que traigas a mi hija demasiado tarde yo me voy a mi cuarto a descansar.- la mujer miro su reloj y se acercó a las dos chicas para despedirse y de ahí se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación

Bueno ahora si nos vamos señorita.- la rubia cogió la mano de la morena olvidándose de las hermanas de esta

Quinn espera.- la llamo Rebecca y la rubia la miro era su turno

Así que te has estado besuqueando con mi hermana a mis espaldas no? eso no se hace Quinn haz sido una chica mala muy mala.-ponía cara de policía interrogando a un preso

Bueno yo.-trataba de hablar la rubia

Cuando pensabas decírmelo he.-se acercaba a ella de manera intimidante y Grace no podía contener y Rachel rodaba los ojos si su madre le jugo una broma a Quinn era lógico que Rebecca no se iba a quedar atrás

Yo yo…-pasaba saliva no le gustaba para nada la mirada de Rebecca

Sabes lo que te pasara si lastimas a mi hermana verdad? porque puede que mi mama bromee con lo de cortarte en pedacitos pero yo no.- le dijo seriamente la pequeña morena a poco centímetros del rostro de la rubia que vuelta pasaba saliva

Eh yo.- Quinn otra vez no sabia que decir realmente estas mujeres estaban locas

Ya mi amor no le hagas caso solo esta molestando.- la morena vio como Rebecca y Grace se reían y chocaban los cinco

Hey Quinn llevas condones ya sabes por si acaso.- volvía a molestar la pequeña morena haciendo gestos con las manos y la rubia se sonrojaba No quiero ser tía tan pronto.- se burlaba la morena mientras Rachel le daba una mirada asesina y salían de la casa

Por Dios tu familia esta loca.- decía la rubia caminando hacia el auto

Ni me lo digas.- la Rachel se paraba frente a la puerta del copiloto

Adelante princesa.- la rubia le abría la puerta para que la morena subiera

Gracias es usted toda una "caballera".- se subía y le daba una mirada coqueta

De verdad estuve a punto de salir corriendo de tu casa, tu madre casi me hace dar un colapso nervioso.- decía la rubia una vez dentro del carro y arranco el coche

Debí suponer que haría algo así, y eso que no sabes como se puso Rebecca cuando se entero que iba a salir contigo.- recordó la salida de Rebecca de su cuarto

En serio? Santana me dijo que eso iba a pasar.- también hizo referencia a lo que la latina le había dicho días atrás

Pues si tuve que dejar que me escogiera la ropa y me maquillara para que se le pasara el enfado y no sabes lo que me arrepentí después.- recordaba como su hermana la tenia hostigaba

Bueno eso creo que tendré que agradecérselo te ves hermosa.-se mordía el labio mientras la miraba y la morena se sonrojaba

Tu también y bueno a donde me vas a llevar.- preguntaba la morena curiosa

Primero iremos a cenar te parece.- proponía y la morena asentía

Una vez dentro de Breadsticks pidieron una mesa se sentaron pidieron el menú para elegir lo que se servirían al final como siempre Rachel escogió un plato vegano y Quinn bueno ella también pidió lo mismo

Sabes que puedes pedir otra cosa no.- le sugirió la morena

Si pero esta noche como se trata de ti pues pediré lo mismo además me vendría bien comer algo diferente y saludable.-la morena le sonreía agradecida por la elección

Cuando ya tuvieron sus platos sobre la mesa empezaron hablar cosas triviales para pasar a temas más importantes

Entonces saliste con dos chicas Irlandesas.- preguntaba la rubia

Si una se llamaba Sophia y la otra Amelia.- respondía tranquilamente la morena

Amelia tu mejor amiga?.-vaya eso si que no se lo esperaba es decir la morena no se lo había mencionado

Si ella.-no entendía la cara que había puesto la rubia

Y porque terminaste con ellas.- preguntaba la rubia curiosidad quería saber más de la vida pasada de la morena

Bueno con Sophia terminamos porque era muy celosa de la amistad que tenia con Amelia siempre decía que entre la dos había mas que una simple amistad ya que según ella Amelia estaba enamorada de mi.-contaba la morena tranquilamente

Vaya… y tenia a razón o no.- volvía a preguntar la rubia tomando un poco de vino

En cierto punto si ya que Amelia si estaba enamorada de mi y bueno por algo fue mi segunda novia.- decía la morena sonriendo

En serio?.- preguntaba la rubia mas curiosa que antes

Si Amelia al parecer ya tenia sentimientos por mi pero no quería aceptarlos, pero todo cambio cuando empecé a salir con Sophia digamos que empezó a sentir celos de ella y de todas las personas que se me acercaban como decía ella con "segundas intenciones".- explicaba la morena sonriendo

Y que paso?.- quería saber mas

Bueno un día en medio de una pelea ya no aguanto mas y me beso al principio yo me quede en shock ya que nunca imagine que me iba a besar después de eso salió corriendo y no me hablo una semana y me dejo toda confundida ya que yo salía todavía con Sophia.- recordaba el momento la morena

Vaya que enredo y como termino la cosa.- preguntaba la rubia

Ella comenzó a evitarme y yo pues me empecé a molestar hasta que un día la encare discutimos y terminamos besándonos y desde de ese día me enamore mas de ella y tuve que terminar con Sophia a quien no le gusto para nada se enfado tanto conmigo que nunca mas me volvió hablar.- se acordó como había tratado de hablar con la chica pero esta no quiso saber mas nada

Y porque terminaste con Amelia.- no entendía si la morena había estado enamorada de la tal Amelia porque habían terminado

Bueno digamos que la cosa no funciono nos amábamos pero no fue suficiente así que decidimos terminar por las buenas antes de que termináramos odiándonos para así conservar la amistad que teníamos antes.- explicaba

Y te sigues hablando con ella.- preguntaba curiosa Rachel no le había dicho si se hablaba o no con la chica

Si todos lo días de echo la extraño.- se puso triste y la rubia se percato de eso No lo tomes a mal extraño su compañía su amistad, ella estuvo conmigo desde que era una niña siempre me protegió ella es mi familia y es una de las personas mas importantes que tengo en la vida fue mi apoyo mi hombro en que llorar cuando mis padres murieron por eso fue difícil para mi dejarla en Irlanda.-dejaba caer unas lagrimas y la rubia le cogió la mano encima de la mesa y se la apretó despacio como señal de que entendía lo que trataba de decirle y por sobre todo que estaba con ella

No te preocupes yo entiendo si, creo que me pasaría lo mismo si tuviera que dejar algún día a una de mis amigas por muy locas que estén.- la miraba tiernamente y la morena sonrió

Gracias por entender por estar conmigo gracias por hacerme feliz.- definitivamente esta rubia se había ganado su corazón su amor todo

No no tienes por qué hacerlo en cambio yo si tendría que darte las gracias soy afortunada de que una chica como tu quiera estar con alguien como yo.- estaba enamorada de la morena lo sabia y lo sentía

No digas eso tu eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida pero eres mucho mas que eso eres una gran persona una gran amiga eres tierna inteligente y muy muy especial y bueno sexi también.- dijo esto ultimo de manera sugerente

Tonta.- le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo

Ouch eso dolió además dije la verdad no? tienes un hermoso cuerpo.- se mordió el labio inferior y la rubia se sonrojo

Ya terminemos de comer si además nos espera la segunda parte de la cita.- trataba de sacar pensamientos impuros de su cabeza

Ahí segunda parte.- preguntaba la morena y la rubia asentía

Terminaron de cenar la rubia pago la cuenta la morena quiso protestar pero la rubia no la dejo Ahora se dirigían al cine

A donde me llevas.- preguntaba la morena impaciente

Ahí.- señalaba el cine la rubia Veremos la película que tu quieras.- le sonrió y la morena asintió emocionada

Compraron entradas para una película independiente que estaba en cartelera, compraron palomitas y bebidas y se dirigieron a sus asientos

Quinn no le prestaba atención a la película no porq no le gustara porq en realidad se veía interesante, estaba mas ocupada mirando a Rachel era tan hermosa y esa arruguita que se le hacia en la frente la hacia ver tan tierna hubo un momento en que la morena se percato de la mirada de la rubia giro su rostro le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios que la rubia gustosa correspondió

La película termino y ya se dirigían al estacionamiento con la morena agarrada del brazo de la rubia

Te gusto la película.-pregunto la rubia

Me encanto.- respondía la morena parándose al frente de la puerta del copiloto

Bueno princesa será mejor que suba rápido porque todavía falta la tercera parte de nuestra cita.- subió a la morena al auto sin darle tiempo a preguntar

A donde me vas a llevar esta vez.- preguntaba la morena ya con el auto en marcha

Porque siempre quieres saber todo antes.- la cuestionaba con una sonrisa

Bueno por curiosidad en realidad no soy así es solo que no se creo que todavía estoy soñando.- bajaba su mirada a sus pies y la rubia paro el carro cogió la cara de morena y la beso intensamente

Eso prueba que no estas soñando.- le preguntaba nuevamente arrancando el carro

Si y mucho.- respondía tratando de recuperar el aliento los besos de la rubia la dejaban sin aliento el sabor de su boca de su lengua la volvía loca

La rubia manejo por 20 minutos hasta que llegaron a lo que la morena supuso que era una colina ya que durante el trayecto vio muchos arboles y rocas la rubia se bajo rápidamente y dio la vuelta al auto y se paro al frente de la puerta del copiloto para abrírsela a la morena

Señorita hemos llegado.- le extendía la mano para que la morena la agarrara

Que lugar es este Quinn.- preguntaba la morena con curiosidad bajando del auto y la rubia cerro la puerta y se paro frente a la morena estaban en lugar que a primera vista parecía un mirador con un pequeño bosque en la parte de atrás

Digamos que este es mi lugar preferido del mundo cada vez que estoy triste vengo aquí.- le explicaba la rubia con una sonrisa No se este lugar me da la paz que necesito cuando tengo un problema y no se como afrontarlo.- continuaba hablando Por eso te traje aquí quería que nuestra cita terminara de una manera especial, nunca he traído a nadie es este lugar mejor dicho nadie sabe que yo vengo aquí tu eres la primera persona que he traído y la primera en saber mi secreto.- termino de decirle y la morena no aguanto mas y la beso demostrándole lo mucho que había sindicado para ella lo que había dicho la rubia

Gracias por traerme aquí este lugar es hermoso y me alegra saber que soy la primer chica que traes.- estaba emocionada con su frente pegada a la de la rubia

Pues no me agradezcas si te mereces esto y mucho mas aunq no has visto la mejor parte.- la agarro de la mano a la morena y la llevaba al frente donde había una pequeña baranda de madera

Waooo Quinn esto es es hermoso.- estaba asombrada ya que desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad con toda su luz y esplendor y como no era demasiado grande pues se podía divisar mejor además la luz de la luna y las estrellas acompañaban la noche

Sabia que te gustaría.-se colocaba atrás de la morena pasando sus brazos por es estomago de esta y la morena a su vez posaba sus brazos en los de la rubia se quedaron así por unos minutos en silencio hasta que la rubia lo rompió

Rachel quiero decirte algo y la vez preguntarte algo.- estaba nerviosa sabia que era el momento

Claro dime.- dijo la morena la rubia se soltó y la giro quedando de frente

Yo sé que todo esto ha pasado muy rápido y que bueno quizás estamos yendo a pasos acelerados pero en realidad no quiero esperar más para decirte esto.- hizo una pausa Desde el primer día que te vi empecé a sentir cosas por ti al principio no quería pesar en lo que estaba sintiendo ya que no lo quería aceptar y también porque bueno según yo era súper heterosexual y además tenia novio y no podía estar sintiendo cosas por una chica y mucho menos si es hermana de una de mis mejores amigas y para colmo se parece a ella…-no siguió porq la morena la interrumpió

Espera también te gusta Rebecca?.- le pregunto con confusión

Que? no por supuesto que no, se diferenciarlas muy bien nunca me equivocaría de morena así que si esto contesta tu pregunta ya no me interrumpas si.- le daba un beso en la nariz y la morena asintió

Bueno como iba diciendo no quería aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo pero después me empecé a interesar mas en ti no podía dejar de pensarte y cuando Sally comenzó a andar atrás tuyo fue peor, un día te vi entrar con Sally a la cafetería y luego de que te sentaras me levante sin decir nada y Santana me siguió.- hizo una pausa y continuo Pues bueno ese día Santana me siguió hasta el baño y tuvimos una conversación en la que ella me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo pero seguía con la idea de que no podía lastimar a Finn y también tenia miedo, después tu y yo tuvimos esa conversación acerca de los chicos que habías dejado en Irlanda con el corazón roto y tu me dijiste que en realidad eran chicas pues supuse que te gustaban la mujeres y que probablemente podía pasar algo entre tu y Sally y me volví loca de los celos lo que desencadeno la pelea en la cafetería y luego la pelea con Sally en casa de Puck.- dijo esto ultimo la rubia con algo de molestia y la morena sonrió

Lo que intento decirte es que lo que siento aquí.- se tocaba el corazón Es real que ya no tengo miedo de estar contigo y mucho menos que seas una mujer no quiero que pienses que estoy confundida y que me voy arrepentir porque no será así, sé que al principio me porte como una idiota inmadura celosa y que te dije cosas feas pero fueron producto de los celos no me justifico pero es la verdad, me gustas Rachel como nunca nadie me ha gustado me haces sentir cosas que no puedo controlar tengo la necesidad de tenerme a mi lado de besarte de tocarte quiero hacerte feliz Rach y yo también quiero serlo porque sé que tu vas a estar conmigo es por eso que quería pedirte esta noche en mi lugar preferido bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas si tu quisieras ser mi novia?.- preguntaba la rubia nerviosamente esperando que la morena dijera que si

Paso un minuto en el que para Quinn fue una eternidad estaba nerviosa la morena se habida quedado callada

Rachel me estas asuntando.- estaba preocupada ante el mutismo de la morena

Rachel tenia la respuesta es solo que no le salían las palabras así que hizo algo que seguramente contestaría la pregunta de la rubia cerro la brecha entre la dos y la beso con pasión hasta que se hizo necesario el aire

Waoo eso es un si.- peguntaba la rubia con su frente pegada a la de la morena recuperando el aire

Que no te quepa duda Fabray.- estaba feliz ahora si era la novia de Quinn Fabray

Que bueno porque me estabas asustando.- y de verdad que lo habida echo

Porque?.- preguntaba la morena

Creí que me dirías que no como te quedaste callada.- pero ese susto ya se le había ido

Estaría loca si te dijera que no, mírate Quinn eres hermosa porque debería decirte que no, me haz dado la mejor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida porq decirte que no, eres tierna, educada, especial, inteligente, sexi.- la miraba pícaramente la morena y la rubia sonreía Tuviste el valor de irte a meter a la boca del lobo ósea a mi casa y enfrentarte a Shelby porque debería decirte que no todo lo contario soy muy afortunada de que tu quieras ser mi novia .-

Las dos somos afortunadas Rach.- le dijo besándola intensamente después pausadamente y por ultimo tiernamente así estuvieron por unos minutos y solo se separaban para tomar aire

Creo que deberíamos irnos ya si no te llevo en este momento a tu hogar tu madre es capaz de no dejarte salir mas.- sugería la rubia que se encontraba abrazando por detrás a la morena

Si me dejara salir lo que seguramente hará es darte un sermón de porque me debes llevar a casa temprano.- se giraba nuevamente para quedar frente a la rubia y esta sonrió por lo dicho por la morena

Te quiero Rach.- dijo la rubia mirándola con ternura

Y yo a ti Q.- le respondió la morena sonriendo y acercándose a besarla

El camino de regreso a la casa de la morena fue en completo silencio pero no un silencio incomodo mas bien uno placentero en cada momento se dedicaron sonrisas y miradas cómplices

Bueno señorita llego a su casa sana y salva.- estaciono su auto frente a la casa de la morena esta no dijo nada solo se acercó a la rubia y la beso

Sabes que ahora se te va a ser difícil deshacerte de mi.- decía mientras abrazaba a la rubia

Eso es lo que pretendo Rach que no quieras separarte de mi.-y pobre del que atreva ahora a cercarse a la morena con segundas intenciones

Te quiero Q te quiero.- suspiraba la morena

Y yo a ti hermosa.-se separaba del abrazo un poco para besar a la morena segundos después sonó el móvil de la morena lo miro y se dio cuenta de que era Rebecca

Es Rebecca.- dijo la morena a la rubia y lo abrió para leerlo en voz alta

Rachel Berry te estoy viendo no tienen vergüenza prácticamente están montado un espectáculo porno frente a la casa que esperas para entrar;-).-R

Por Dios no tiene limites apuesto que me esta esperando para que le cuente todo lo que hicimos.- se pasaba la mano por la frente sabia lo que se le venia

Por lo visto tu noche no acaba todavía.- sonreía por la cara que había puesto la morena

Hey no te burles no sabes como es cuando se pone pesada.- se hacia la ofendida

Claro que lo se llevo cinco años conociéndola.- se encogía de hombros

Bueno será mejor que entre porque te aseguro que es capaz de bajar hasta acá y armar una escena así sea para molestar y no quiero que despierte a los vecinos.- trataba de bajarse auto no quería tentar a la suerte y que la pequeña morena bajara

No quédate ahí.- le dijo y se bajo rápidamente del carro para abrirle la puerta a la morena

Me estas mal acostumbrando lo sabes verdad?.- sonreía mientras bajaba del auto

Correré ese riesgo.- cerro la puerta y cogiendo la mano de la morena para caminar hasta la puerta

Bueno te veo mañana.- pregunto la rubia ya frente ala puerta

Por supuesto que si ya te dije no podrás deshacerte de mí.- respondía con una sonrisa pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia esta cerro la brecha entre las dos agarrándola por la cintura y comenzaron con su sesión de besos de despedida

Bueno ahora si me voy hasta mañana preciosa sueña conmigo.- se separaba para que la morena pudiera entrar a su casa

Hasta mañana Q gracias por esta noche y tu también sueña conmigo.- se despidió la morena dándole un ultimo beso se desprendió de la rubia para que esta caminara hasta su auto, espero hasta que se subiera y arrancara el auto para entrar a la casa

Ahora mismo me cuentas todo.- escucho apenas entro a su cuarto tenia la esperanza de que tal vez su hermana se hubiera cansado y se hubiera ido a dormir como vio todo oscuro apenas entro a la casa lo supuso pero como siempre se equivoco ya que esta estaba ahí y apenas la vio entrar prendió una lámpara que estaba en unos veladores

Por Dios Rebecca me asustaste.-se llevaba las manos al corazón No me digas que tu también te pusiste desacuerdo con esta para molestarme.- le preguntaba a Grace que asomaba la cabeza por debajo de las sabanas de la cama

A mi no me digas nada yo estaba tranquila en mi cama durmiendo como la bella durmiente y esa.-señalo a la morena mas baja Que esta mas loca que una cabra llego a despertarme casi a los gritos diciéndome que tu te lo estabas montando con Quinn frente a la casa y prácticamente me arrastro hasta aquí.- termino de decir la rubia y Rachel miro a Rebecca

Que me lo estaba montando por Dios Rebecca solo nos estábamos besando.- le recriminaba un poco molesta

Besándose no me digas Quinn prácticamente tenia su lengua incrustada en tu garganta y que me dices de las manos las tenia aquí.- se tocaba el trasero y Rachel rodo los ojos

Siempre ha sido así.- le pregunto a Grace

Pues desde que te tengo uso de razón si aunq cuando era más pequeña creo que era peor.- contaba tranquilamente

Y como haz echo para soportarla tanto tiempo.- preguntaba otra vez la morena

Digamos que he aprendido a tolerar.- se hacia la seria pero después se echo a reír contagiando a la morena

Sigo aquí.- decía Rebecca molesta

Ahí cierto se me había olvidado.- ahora la morena se mofaba a costillas de su hermana

Bueno dejando aun lado sus burlas me vas contar si o no? por nada me he quedado esperando hasta esta hora para que no me digas nada.- no se iba a salir de ese cuarto sin saber detalles

Pues no Rebecca no te voy a decir nada así que ahora te me vas.- se acercaba a la otra morena para sacarle del cuarto

Que? no me iré de aquí hasta que no me cuentes todo.- trataba de zafarse de Rachel

Pues yo ya dije que no y es no.- estaba apunto de sacarla del cuarto

Pues yo no soy la única que esta interesada en saberlo verdad Grace? tu también quieres saber verdad.- pedía ayuda a Grace haciendo pucheros para que esta no dijera que no

Pues la verdad.- hizo que pensaba No ahora si me permiten me voy a dormir.- se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta Hasta mañana chicas.- termino de despedirse la rubia saliendo del cuarto

Queda una vez mas comprobado que tu eres la única cotilla de esta casa así que hasta mañana Rebecca.- dijo sacando a la morena mas baja de su cuarto a pesar de sus quejas y cerro la puerta con seguro por si acaso se atrevía a regresa

Por Dios que gente.- suspiro sonrió y metió al baño

Entonces Shelby te jugo la broma de tu vida.- la latina reía al igual que Britt por lo que les estaba contando Quinn

No se rían he estuve a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, esa mujer debería ser actriz porque es muy buena actuando.- esta vez sonreía

Al igual que la morena la rubia apenas entro Santana y Britt la abordaron con preguntas así que decidió contarles ya que no la iban a dejar tranquila en toda la noche

Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara.- reía mas fuerte la latina Me imagino a Shelby diciéndote "nada de Shelby de ahora en adelante para ti seré la Sra. Johnson me entendiste".- dijo la latina imitando según ella la voz de la mujer De seguro te falto poco para que te orinaras en medio de la sala, empezaras a llorar o llamaras a tu mama.- seguía burlándose la latina

Ya no te burles no se ni para que te conté.- decía la rubia

Ya san deja de molestar a Q porque si no lo recuerdas a ti te paso casi exactamente lo mismo solo que tu si saliste corriendo.- defendía Britt a la rubia

En serio? de verdad san hiciste eso.- preguntaba la rubia con tono de burla a la latina

Saben que creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases.- se apresuró a latina no quería hablar de su vergonzosa presentación con los padres de Britt

Pero si yo quiero conocer esa historia.- Quinn estaba interesada en conocer la historia

Pues no Q lo siento otro día será o mejor olvidemos ese tema así que ahora te largas.- se levanto de la cama cogió a la rubia del brazo y prácticamente la empujo hacia afuera y le cerro la puerta

Estas loca Santana.- decía Quinn sonriendo por el pasillo entrando al cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de la latina

La rubia se lavo los dientes apago todo y se acostó se dio cuanta que era mas de media noche pero aun así decidió llamar a la morena

Como llevas la noche Rebecca no te esta torturando para que le cuentes todo.-pregunto la rubia apenas la morena le cogió la llamada

Voz Rachel: Pues no, por haberse portado mal el deje sin saber nada prácticamente la saque a empujones del cuarto.-

Vaya me imagino que no estará muy contenta no?.-

Voz Rachel: Pues no ya sabes como es cuando no le dicen lo que quiere saber y a ti como te fue con San y Britt

Igual que Rebecca me estaban esperando para que les contara todo y bueno a diferencia de ti yo no me pude escapar de Santana ya sabes que también es una cotilla.-

Voz Rachel: Me imagino y ya te dejaron en paz.-

Bueno Santana seguiría burlándose de mí después que le conté de la broma que me hizo tu mama pero Britt me defendió y saco el tema de cuando ella fue a conocer a sus padres ya que al parecer los padres de B también le jugaron una broma a Santana y esta salió corriendo.-

Voz Rachel: En serio salió corriendo?.-

Si eso dijo Britt pero como Santana literalmente me voto del cuarto ya no pude saber más.-

Voz Rachel: Me imagino a Santana bueno entonces ya horita estas acostada?.-

Si hermosa solo que no quería irme a dormir sin saber si Rebecca me había dejado sin novia.-

Voz Rachel: Pues como vez esta noche no pudo con tu hermosa novia.-

Y mi hermosa novia también es humilde no?.-

Voz Rachel: Bueno también creo que ya es hora de dormir mañana tenemos clase y tengo que levantarme temprano hacer mi rutina.-

Tienes razón Rach hasta mañana besos Te Quiero.-

Voz Rachel: Hasta mañana Q muchos besos para ti y también Te Quiero.-

Tanto la morena como la rubia dejaron sus teléfonos en sus respectivos veladores sonreían felices ya que ahora se pertenecían la una a la otra y nadie iba a empañar esa felicidad que sentían con ese ultimo pensamiento se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo…


	12. Chapter 12

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

El día de clases comenzaba y Quinn prácticamente había arrastrado a Santana y a Britt al colegio quería llegar temprano y encontrarse con su novia entro y la vio en su casillero se veía tan linda y sexi con ese jean ajustado a sus largas piernas y una ramera amarilla sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y se le acerco ya que San y Britt apenas entraron desaparecieron de su vista así que probablemente ya estarían en el cuarto del conserje teniendo sus dulces besos de señora

Hola mi amor.- saludo la rubia sobresaltando a la morena

Por Dios Q me asustaste.- dijo la morena dejando caer unos libros que tenia en las manos

Perdón no era mi intención.- se agacho para ayudar a la morena a recoger sus libros

No te preocupes además me alegra verte.- la miro coquetamente y la rubia se sonrojaba y se moría por besarla ahí mismo pero no era el momento

Quinn no tenia miedo de lo que los demás pensaran además en William McKinley nadie tenía problemas con la homosexualidad. Todo cambio a raíz de que hace dos años un alumno se suicido en plena graduación cansado de que el equipo de futbol y otros estudiantes se encargaran de discriminarlo y tratarlo como basura el muchacho no aguanto mas y termino con su vida. Desde ese momento se adoptaron medidas primero algunos estudiantes y miembros del equipo de futbol fueron expulsados, y después de lo sucedido no se permitía ninguna clase de discriminación y maltrato físico. Por eso en William McKinley que alguien fuera gay era algo normal nadie se metía con nadie aunq claro a veces las riñas por sobresalir no faltaban como siempre los adolecentes son adolecentes y siempre se pelean por estupideces.

Pero a pesar de eso Quinn tenia un poco de miedo ya que todos pensaban que era súper heterosexual pero ahora su vida había dado un giro enorme por mucho que supiera que nadie la iba a discriminar sentía miedo a la reacción de Finn no quería lastimarlo el chico era muy importante para ella había sido su primer amor y lo quería tenia miedo también de la reacciona de sus padres a los que todavía no les había dicho nada pero sabia que en cualquier momento se los tenia que decir

Que clases tienes horita.- le preguntaba la morena mientras caminaban por los pasillos

Matemáticas y tú.- respondía y preguntaba a la vez la rubia

Historia.- respondía la morena con una sonrisa

Bueno entonces...- no termino de hablar porque alguien la interrumpió

Así que por ella fue que me dejaste no.- preguntaba Finn interponiéndose entre la dos mirando con odio a la morena

De que hablas Finn.-se puso nerviosa sabia de que hablaba el chico pero no quería dar un espectáculo ya que vio como los curiosos se empezaban a acercar

No te hagas crees que no sé que me dejaste por esta zorra.- insulto a la morena

A mi no me faltes el respeto porque yo no me estoy metiendo contigo.- se defendía la morena

Que no te has metido conmigo.- el muchacho la miraba con odio Claro que lo hiciste me quitaste a mi novia volviéndola lesbiana valiéndote quien sabe de que patrañas.- se acercaba de manera amenazante a la morena

Yo no he vuelto lesbiana a nadie si Quinn esta conmigo es porque quiere y me quiere así que no vengas a decir que yo me he valido de cosas para quitártela.- la morena encaraba al muchacho Quinn se había quedado parada mirando la situación uno de sus miedos se había cumplido

Que te quiere no me hagas reír Quinn no te quiere ella me ama a mi solo que tu la has confundido pero yo la voy a recuperar.- se volteo a donde estaba la rubia que estaba muda y la cogió de las manos

Dile que me amas Quinn porque yo sé que es así y solo estas confundida yo te perdono por esto si querías que fuera un mejor novio y para llamar mi atención te volviste lesbiana pues ya lo hiciste ahora podemos volver a estar juntos.- se acercó mas y beso a la rubia y esta ni hizo el intento por detenerlo

Suelta a mi novia.- le dio un empujón para que este suelte a su novia

Tu a mi no me toques lesbiana asquerosa.- ahora era Finn quien la empujaba sin medir fuerzas la aventó contra el piso y en ese momento Puck se acercaba al lugar y vio todo lo que paso

No le vuelvas a poner una mano encima a Rachel.- el chico del mohicano le pego en la cara y lo hizo caer al piso y Finn enseguida se levanto a seguir con la pelea

No te han enseñado a respetar a las mujeres.- estaba molesto no iba a permitir que nadie le pegara a una mujer en su presencia y eso llegaban Santana Britt Rebecca y Grace

Que esta pasando aquí.- pregunto la latina se colocándose a lado de Quinn junto con Britt mientras Rebecca y Grace ayudaban a Rachel a pararse

Tu lo sabias no? eres un mal amigo porque no me lo dijistes.- Finn estaba enfadado y se quería lazar encima de Puck pero era retenido por Sam y Mike que también habían llegado al lugar

No te lo dije porque no se me dio la gana además ellas son felices juntas y eso es lo único que a mi me importa tu por mi te puedes ir a la mierda Finn.-el chico del mohicano era agarrado por Rebecca Rachel y Grace

Que es lo que esta pasando aquí.- hizo su aparición en la escena la entrenadora Sylvester Pregunte que esta pasando aquí.- volvía a preguntar la mujer mirándolos a todos fijamente

Nada entrenadora un mal entendido solamente pero ya se soluciono.- le respondió Santana tratando de evitar mas problemas

Mas les vale que sea así porq sino ya saben lo que les puede pasar entienden.- la entrenadora les daba una mirada inquisidora a todos los que estaban allí y estos asentían no querían meterse en problemas con la entrenadora

Bueno que esperan para ir a sus clases buenos para nada o también tengo que llevarlos yo.- les hablaba la entrenadora a los estudiantes y estos salían disparados la entrenadora Sylvester era una de las mas estrictas del colegio y todos le tenían miedo

Y a ustedes los estaré vigilando.- señalaba a Puck Finn Quinn Rebecca Grace Rachel Santana y Britt y se iba del lugar

Que esperas para largarte.- Puck mirando a Finn O quieres que llame a mi amiga Lauren y te haga picadillo.- volvía a decir el muchacho y Finn se asusto no quería problemas con Lauren asique que se giro a Quinn

No olvides lo que te dije te amo Quinn y yo sé que tu también el beso que nos dimos me lo comprobó te estaré esperando.-le decía mirándola a los ojos

Que no entiendes lárgate.- esta vez era Santana la que amenazaba al muchacho y este prácticamente salió corriendo no quería problemas también con la latina

Gracias Noah por defenderme.- agradeció la morena al chico del mohicano

No me des las gracias eres mi amiga y también la hermana de mi novia y no voy a permitir que nadie te falte el respeto a ti ni a ninguna de ustedes.- el chico le daba una sonrisa

Bueno yo me voy ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.- dijo la morena dándole una mirada a las chicas menos a Quinn

Rachel espera no te vallas tenemos que hablar.- la rubia se acercaba a la morena

Porque mejor no te vas con Finn él te esta esperando no? además el cree que sigues enamorada de el por el beso que sino recuerdo no hiciste nada por evitar.- estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo iba hacer tenia que ser fuerte

Rachel yo lo siento entiéndeme...- trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la morena pero esta la interrumpió

Que te entienda Finn, nos vemos luego chicas.- se despidió y se fue del lugar

Que fue lo que paso Q.- pregunto Santana a Quinn

Rachel esta molesta y tiene razón.- empezaba a sollozar

Pero porque se molesto mi hermana.- esta vez la que preguntaba era Rebecca

Porque Finn me vino a reclamar a mi de que porque lo había dejado por Rachel y la trato mal después me beso y yo no hice nada por detener el beso y Rachel trato de apartarlo entonces Finn la agredió dándole un empujón y la tiro al piso y yo no la defendí me quede callada y si no fuera por Puck las cosas hubiesen terminado peor y ahora Rachel no me quiere ver y me odia.- lloraba el los brazos de Britt

Rachel no te odia Quinn es solo que se siente dolida y no es para menos no defendiste tu relación con ella y no evitaste ni el beso ni que Finn la agrediera eso probablemente la hace sentir engañada pero ella sigue enamorada de ti.- trato de calmarla Grace para que la rubia entendiera la reacción de la morena

No te preocupes Q todo se solucionara.- Britt también trataba de calmarla

Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya empezó la primera hora y vamos tarde.- decía Puck que se había quedado con las chicas

Gracias Puck por hacer lo que yo no hice.- abrazo al muchacho en modo de agradecimiento

No te preocupes rubia siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesiten y no dejes que Finn arruine tu felicidad porque el no vale la pena.- a él no le caía bien Finn

Lo se ahora solo tengo que buscar a Rachel y disculparme.- seguía sollozando

Ahí rubia esta vez tendrás que esforzarte porque si yo fuera Berry no te perdonaría mas bien terminaría contigo y te enviaría a freír momo en sartén de palo por estúpida.- como siempre la latina haciendo malos comentarios y todos le dieron una mirada de desaprobación por lo que había dicho

Que? porque me miran así si saben que tengo razón.-se cruzaba de brazos

De verdad es que todavía no entiendo como es que sigues siendo mi amiga.-le recriminaba Quinn molesta

Saben que creo que ya deberíamos ir a clases.- intervenía Grace para evitar cualquier discusión entre Santana y Quinn

Si vamos.- dijo Quinn y todos comenzaron a caminar a sus aulas

Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.- la pequeña morena le daba un beso a su chico mientras caminaban por los pasillos

La mañana se hizo eterna para Quinn no tenia ninguna clase con la morena y esta parecía que se la había tragado la tierra aunq probablemente la estaría evitando y eso le dolía a la rubia

Llego la hora del almuerzo y ya todas estaban en la cafetería Quinn estaba ansiosa a cada rato miraba a la entrada ya que Rachel nada que llegaba pero sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la vio entrar

A la morena le había dolido que Quinn no haya encarado a Finn dejándole claro que ahora estaba con ella pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas le dolió fue que se haya dejado besar todavía no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza se repetía a cada rato como una pesadilla y no sabia que hacer para olvidarse de eso

Llego a la cafetería y vio que tanto sus hermanas como san Britt y Quinn estaban allí de seguro estarían esperándola pero no quería sentarse con ellas sabia que si lo hacia iba a terminar peleando con Quinn y no tenia fuerzas como para hacerlo así que se dirigió a los stands de comida y después de que ya había elegido su comida se fue a sentar en la mesa en donde estaban Mercedes Kurt Tina y Sugar ya que vio que había un asiento disponible

Ven no me quiere ver.- decía la rubia con desilusión mientras que veía a la morena sentándose en otra mesa

Dale tiempo Quinn si de seguro no quiere pelear contigo además no han terminado no? porque yo no la escuche decir terminamos o si.- Grace les preguntaba esto ultimo a todas

Pues yo no la escuche decir nada de eso pero probablemente lo hará.-nuevamente la latina y sus comentarios poco alentadores

Podrías callarte Santana pareces que fueras enemiga de Quinn.- la pequeña estaba molesta por los comentarios dichos por la latina

Si Santy si sigues así te dejare sin sexo una semana.- le dijo Britt también molesta a la latina y esta abría completamente los ojos sorprendida por lo que había dicho la rubia pero a la vez tuvo miedo de que la rubia cumpliera su promesa así que trato de arreglar la situación

No te preocupes Q de seguro Berry te perdonara y si no es así yo misma me encargare de convencerla para que lo haga soy capaz de hacer una huelga de hambre afuera de su casa con tal de que te perdone.-decía la latina con la esperanza de que Britt no la dejara sin sexo y las demás reían por la situación

Así que lograste lo que ninguna otra chica gay de esta escuela había podido hacer, lograr que Quinn Fabray deje a Finn y que se cruce al otro lado de la acera y todo eso lo hiciste en solo en unas cuantas semanas vaya de verdad que eres rápida.- hablaba Kurt muy emocionado a la morena y esta sonreía ya que el chico también era muy cotilla

De verdad que yo todavía no lo puedo creer.- Mercedes se mostraba algo pensativa

Como hiciste para conquistarla.- esta vez era Tina la que preguntaba

Yo no hice nada las cosas se dieron además ella fue quien dio el primer paso.- respondió la morena tranquilamente y todos se miraron sorprendidos

En serio?.- preguntaban con la boca abierta Mercedes Tina Kurt y Sugar

Pues si.- se encogía de hombros no entendía porq tanta sorpresa

De verdad que me has dejado impactado.- Kurt hablaba con dramatismo

Y que paso con Finn se veía furioso bueno es natural enterarse que tu novia te dejo por una mujer no debe ser nada bonito.- se reía el muchacho la chica

Bueno Finn es un tonto incluso yo lo dejaría por alguien como Rachel eres tan sexi.- Sugar le guiñaba un ojo a la morena y esta solo le sonrió

Oye cuidado estas hablando de mi hermano aunq bueno tienes razón a veces yo mismo me preguntaba que le veía Quinn ósea Finn es tan como decirlo tonto?.- hasta él pensaba que Finn era un tonto

Eh podríamos dejar de hablar de este tema por favor.- pedía la morena ya incomoda

Claro mejor hablemos de otra cosa.- dijo mercedes entendiendo la situación

El almuerzo siguió tranquilamente en mas de una ocasión vio a Quinn mirándola pero ella hacia como si no se daba cuenta no era por orgullosa pero de verdad estaba molesta con la rubia apenas sonó el timbre que daba por terminado el almuerzo se paro se despidió de todos y salió disparada de la cafetería

Quinn vio a la morena levantarse se paro con intenciones de seguirla pero Rachel fue mas rápida que no le dio tiempo de ni siquiera dar un paso así que solo suspiro y salió de la cafetería con San y Britt ya que compartían clase

Después de eso le toco una clase con la morena pero esta la evito por todos los medios incluso prefirió sentarse con Tina que con ella, le mando mensajes pero la morena no tenia intenciones de responderle así que su única opción era el club glee iba a hablar con la morena si por que si esta vez no se le escaparía

Entro al club con san y Britt miro a los demás para ver si estaba la morena pero esta no llegaba todavía

Todavía no puedes hablar con Rachel.- pregunto Rebecca acercándosele y Quinn negó

Porq no le cantas una canción Q.- le sugirió Britt y la rubia se le prendió el foco

Claro porque no se me ocurrió antes.- pensaba en voz alta la rubia

Porque eres una lenta.- le dijo santana burlonamente

Entonces le cantaras una canción a mi hermana se pondrá muy feliz.- la pequeña morena sonreía sentándose al lado de Puck que conversaba con Mike a Sam de algún partido de futbol

Pues si lo hare creo que tengo la indicada.- dijo la rubia esta vez sentándose al lado de Rebecca dejando el asiento a su lado para Rachel ya que atrás de ellos estaban Britt y San

Finn hizo su aparición y vio un lugar a lado de Quinn y pensó que era su oportunidad de conquistarla así que se dirijo allí pero no pudo sentarse ya que santana lo paro

Esa silla no es para ti morsa.-la latina le dio una mirada asesina Creo que no entrarías en ella mas bien necesitarías un tobogán grande para sentarte.- esta vez se burlaba

Mira Santana obviando tu comentario discriminatorio yo me siento donde me de la gana además esta silla esta vacía yo no veo a nadie ocupándola o si.-se defendía el muchacho

Comentario discriminatorio no me hagas reír Finnesa quieres que te recuerde lo que le dijistes a Rachel en la mañana como fue que le dijistes.- hacia que estaba pensando "Tu a mi no me toques lesbiana asquerosa" creo que la entrenadora estaría gustosa de saber esa información no crees morsa así que mueve tu horroroso trasero de aquí y lárgate a sentarte a otra silla porque esa ya esta ocupada.- estaba en modo perra activado y chico la miraba con miedo sabia que la latina era capaz de decírselo a la entrenadora y si eso pasaba eso significaría problemas para el ya que muchos lo escucharon decirle eso a la morena pero hizo un ultimo intento para poder sentarse ahí

Quinn no vas a decir nada vez como me esta tratando a mi que soy tu novio.- encima quería que la rubia lo defendiera y todos rodaban los ojos de verdad que este chico era demasiado estúpido

Disculpa Finn pero tu ya no eres mi novio por si no lo recuerdas terminamos y Santana tiene razón esa silla esta ocupada así que deja de molestar y vete.- le dijo Quinn con seriedad y Finn molesto se fue a sentar al lado de Alex y Abigail que ni miraban la escena es mas no les interesaba los problemas estúpidos que tenían el resto aunq era divertido verlos pelear

En eso entraba el profesor acompañado de Rachel que vio la silla desocupada al lado de Quinn y vio que esta la miraba pero todavía seguía molesta así que se fue a sentar en medio de Tina y Kurt y Quinn le dio una mirada triste y Finn sonrió

Bueno chicos disculpen la demora.- el profesor se paraba al frente Bueno ahora si empecemos con la clase.- terminaba de decir el profesor girándose a escribir algo en el pizarrón

La clase transcurrió con normalidad salvo algunos comentarios fuera de lugar de Santana o sus continuas peleas con Abigail y Alex pero no pasaron a mayores

Quinn estaba desesperada Rachel ni siquiera la miraba es mas hacia como que no existía y eso la esta desquiciando

Bueno chicos falta diez minutos para terminar la clase alguien quiere pasar a cantar.- pregunto el profesor entusiasmado y Quinn vio su oportunidad y alzo la mano pero al parecer no era la única que quería cantar ya que automáticamente Finn Abigail Alex Mercedes y Kurt levantaron la mano

Vaya veo que están entusiasmados pero bueno démosle la oportunidad de cantar a Quinn ya que ella no lo hace a menudo.- dijo el profesor viendo como la rubia le estaba poniendo cara de tristeza y esta sonrió parándose del asiento automáticamente se acercó a Brad para darle las partitura y a la banda también se paro frente a sus compañeros pero vio que Rachel estaba con la mirada en su carpeta así que solo suspiro

Bien Quinn el escenario es tuyo.- le dijo el profesor

Bueno esta canción va dedicada para Rachel.- dijo la rubia y la morena rápidamente miro a la rubia sorprendida Siento mucho lo de la mañana.- le daba una mirada triste y la morena vio en sus ojos sinceridad Para los que no saben Rachel Berry es mi novia.- confeso la rubia sonrojándose y los demás sonrieron emocionados por la confesión incluso Abigail y Alex aplaudieron salvo Finn que se levanto pateo una silla miro con odio a la morena y a la rubia y salió del aula

Bueno obviando lo que acaba de pasar Rachel esta canción es para ti.- le hizo señas a la banda para que comenzaran

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought

"Hey, you know, this could be something"

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

Cantaba la rubia mirando directamente a la morena y esta sonreía ya se le estaba empezando a pasar el enfado bueno tampoco es que se pudiera resistir tanto a la rubia

'Cause maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you thought that it got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face

The way you roll your eyes

The way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing

Cantaba la rubia tratando de trasmitirles todos sus sentimientos a la morena

That maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you thought that it got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you thought that it got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

I can't live without you

'Cause, baby, two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

But I'll figure it out

When it's all said and done

Two is better than one

Two is better than one

Cuando termino la música todos aplaudieron emocionados y Quinn camino hasta donde estaba la morena y se le puso de frente

Me perdonas?.- pegunto la rubia esperanzada de que Rachel no le saliera con alguna patada no obtuvo respuesta lo único que sintió fueron los labios de la morena sobre los suyos y las dos se olvidaron del resto en ese lugar solo existían ellas dos nadie mas de pronto todos los chicos empezaron a silbar y las chicas reían

Esto es tan caliente.- expreso Puck ganándose un golpe de Rebecca

Debo reconocer que esto es jodidamente tierno.- acotaba santana mientras veía la escena y los demás asintieron

Tiempo tiempo.- la latina trataba de separar a las chicas

Por Dios parecía como si quisieran comerse la cara, saben aquí ahí gente no queremos ninguna escena porno.- ahora las molestaba

SANTANA.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Quinn y la morena

Que no es la verdad parecía como si estuvieran a punto de apa..- no termino de decir Santana porq Britt le puso una mano en la boca

Santy por favor deja de molestar además...- se acercó al oído de la latina a susurrarle algo y esta se sonrojaba

Y ahí esta la Santana dominada.- hablaba Sam haciendo reír al resto

Tú cállate boca de trucha.- recriminaba a Sam y este la miraba ofendido y en eso sonaba el timbre

Bueno he Quinn estuviste muy bien felicidades para ti y Rachel.- las felicitaba el profesor y las dos chicas se sonrojaban Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana.- se termino de despedir y salió del aula

Vaya Fabray quien creería que tu cambiarias de bando aunq bueno creo que siempre lo supimos no verdad Alex.- dijo Abigail en forma de burla y la otra chica asentía mirando de manera coqueta a Rachel

Aunq era de esperarse no? con un novio tan tonto y gordo como Finn, de verdad que le viste la panza? necesitabas un cambio ya y que cambio diste no.- esta vez Alex hablaba mirando en forma insinuante a la morena esta se sonrojo y Quinn frunció el ceño Te felicito Quinn tienes una novia muy sexi.-terminaba de decir Alex guiñándole un ojo a la rubia y todos sonreían por la cara que tenia esta estaba a punto de írsele encima a la chica y la latina lo supo por eso decidió hablar antes de que algo mas pasara

Aunq deteste estar de acuerdo con ustedes dos esta vez hare la excepción pero no se emocionen las sigo odiando igualmente.- hablaba Santana en forma irónica

Y nosotras a ti Santana.- le respondían Alex y Abigail al mismo tiempo

Bien basta de charla vámonos no quiero seguir conversando con Lilo y Stich.-la latina agarro la mano de su novia dejando a las dos morenas enfadas por su ultimo comentario y el resto también salía

Ya no esta molesta.- preguntaba la rubia durativamente a la morena mientras iban caminando por los pasillos tomadas de la mano total ya todos sus amigos sabían que eran novias

Después de la canción que me dedicaste todavía lo dudas.- le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la rubia paro sus pasos y se puso frente a la morena ya que el resto ya había salido rumbo al estacionamiento

Perdóname Rachel de verdad lo siento.- le decía la rubia tristemente Perdóname por no defenderte por permitir que Finn te agrediera por no evitar que me besara pero de verdad no sé que me paso no podía moverme las palabras no me salían yo sabia que algo así podría pasar.-comenzó a llorar y parecía que iba ahogar con sus propias lagrimas

Shhhh Quinn ya no digas nada si tu no tienes la culpa de que Finn sea un idiota no te voy a negar que me dolió ese beso q... -no termino de hablar porque la rubia la interrumpió

Rachel mi amor te juro q..- tampoco termino de hablar porque la morena la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia

Ya no digas nada si olvidemos lo que paso no le demos a Finn la importancia que no se merece no dejemos que el arruine lo que tenemos si.- le hablaba tiernamente y la rubia asentía limpiándose las lagrimas

Mejor.- preguntaba la morena

Ahora que estamos bien si.- respondía con una sonrisa y la morena la agarraba de la cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo para besarla y la rubia pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena estuvieron así por un minuto hasta que alguien las interrumpió

Podrían quitarse las manos de encima por favor ahí gente afuera que quiere irse pero como ustedes están mas interesadas en morrearse no importa si el resto tiene cosas que hacer.- cuando no Santana

No molestes Santana.- le hablaba Quinn mientras volvía a besar a la morena y esta sonreía en medio del beso

Por Dios parecen la versión gay de Twilight podrías apurarte Quinn necesito irme ahora.-perdía la paciencia y molesta saliendo del colegio

Sera mejor que nos vayamos sino Santana es capaz de volver y sacarme así sea a rastras.- le daba un ultimo beso a la morena y se separaba para cogerla vuelta de la mano caminando hacia la salida

Al fin creí que tendría que regresar ahí adentro.- señalaba con el dedo al colegio viendo como la rubia y la morena se acercaban Y sacarte a rastras.- termino de decir mirando a Quinn

Te lo dije.- dijo la rubia sonriéndole a Rachel

Es verdad que se lo estaban montando en el baño.- pregunto inocentemente Britt a Rachel y a Quinn y estas miraron inmediatamente a Santana con el ceño fruncido y esta se hacia la aludida mirando para el otro lado

Que cosa?.- pregunto Quinn confundida

Es que San dijo que cuando fue a buscarlas no las vio por los pasillos así que empezó a buscarlas y a medida que se acercaba a los baños empezó a escuchar gemidos así que decidió entrar y vio que eran ustedes que se lo estaban montando así como esa vez en el carro de Quinn frente a tu casa Rach.- contaba la rubia y Quinn y Rachel le daban una mirada asesina tanto a Rebecca como a Santana

De verdad Santana? estábamos en el pasillo y no estábamos montado nada para su información.- se dirigía Quinn a Santana y a las demás

Tenias que salir con algunas de tus cosas verdad.- la morena miraba a su hermana que se escondía atrás de Grace ya que Puck de había ido Y para que les quede claro Quinn y yo no estábamos montando nada frente de mi casa solo que Rebecca ve cosas donde no las ahí.- termino de decir un poco molesta la morena

Buenos nos vamos.- Quinn jalando a su novia para darle un beso a modo de despedida y a la vez le dijo algo en el oído que nadie alcanzo a escuchar

Nos vemos luego amor.- le dijo Quinn separándose y dándole una ultima mirada a Rachel y esta asentía

Epa tú te vas caminando.- le dijo Quinn a la latina que venia caminando atrás de ella junto con Britt y trataba de subir al auto

Que? estas loca ni se te ocurra Fabray nadie me hace eso a mi entendiste.- no creía que Quinn le estuviera diciendo eso

Pues ya lo hice vámonos Britt.- jalo a la otra rubia para que subiera por la puerta del piloto y a la vez ella subía rápido al auto sin darle tiempo a subir a la latina y aseguro todas las puertas

Que? Fabray estas loca ábreme la maldita puerta te juro que sino la abres te matare.- golpeaba la puerta para que la rubia le abriera Britt dile que me abra.- le pedía ayuda a su novia para convenciera a la otra rubia de que le abriera pero esta alzaba las manos como diciendo que ella no podio hacer nada y sin mas Quinn prendió el auto y arranco dejando a la latina en el estacionamiento

Me las pagaras Fabray te juro que me las pagaras.- molesta le hacia señas con el dedo de en medio a la rubia sabia que la vería por el espejo retrovisor cuando se dio cuenta que Rebecca venia caminando hacia ella

Y a ti que te paso.- preguntaba Santana a la pequeña morena

Pues que a Rachel se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mandarme caminando para la casa.-dijo la pequeña morena molesta

Te hizo lo mismo que Quinn a mi por Dios como se atreven están locas LOCAS.- se quejaba la latina mas molesta que antes

Sera mejor que nos vayamos me da miedo estar aquí.- le sugirió la pequeña morena mirando para todos los lados

Deja de ser gallina Johnson además no estas sola estas conmigo.- quería burlarse de Rebecca pero estaba demasiado molesta para hacerlo

Bueno vámonos si.- pedía la pequeña morena acercándose a la latina y se le prendió del brazo esta intento zafarse pero como no pudo se dio por vencida

Si como sea.- dijo la latina caminando hacia afuera del estacionamiento…

Musicas: Boys Like Girls Ft. Taylor Swift - Two Is Better Than One


	13. Chapter 13

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

El fin de semana había llegado y Rachel se encontraba en su cuarto eligiendo que ropa ponerse ya que iba a salir hacer el mercado debido a que Nora no estaba en casa Shelby y lisa estaban en el hospital y con Rebecca y Grace no iría ni loca eso seria como comenzar la tercera guerra mundial lo bueno es que la pequeña morena había salido con puck y Grace al parecer tenia una cita aunq ella insistía en que no

Así que se le ocurrió llamar a la única persona que quería que la acompañara marco un numero que ya se sabia de memoria y al primer repique abrieron la llamada

Voz de Quinn: Hola mi amor.- decía Quinn con una sonrisa al otro lado de la línea

Hola mi vida como estas.- preguntaba la morena sentándose en la cama

Voz de Quinn: Bien en realidad te estaba por llamar ya te estaba extrañando.- y si que lo hacia

Así.- morena alzaba una de sus cejas aunq la rubia no la podía ver

Voz de Quinn: Pues si muero por verte en realidad por besarte.- hablaba sensualmente la rubia al otro lado de la línea

Pues yo también preciosa y no sabes cuanto pero en realidad te llamaba por dos cosas.-rogaba que no estuviera ocupada

Voz de Quinn: Así cuales.- preguntaba la rubia

Bueno primero quería también escuchar tu sexi voz.-se mordía el labio inferior Y la segunda quería saber si no tienes nada que hacer a esta hora.- preguntaba la morena

Voz de Quinn: Depende de que me vayas a proponer.- vuelta hablaba sensualmente

Y según tú que te quiero proponer.- le seguía el juego la morena

Voz de Quinn: Bueno eso no lo se para eso me estas llamando no.- la testeaba

Buen punto en realidad quería saber si querías acompañarme al súper es que no hay nadie en esta casa y tengo que hacerlo yo.- esperaba que la rubia aceptara

Voz de Quinn: Entonces me llamas a mí porque soy tu última opción.- fingía molestia en realidad estaba bromeando

Eh no Quinn claro que no es solo que quiero verte y bueno tampoco quiero ir sola.- trataba la morena de que la rubia no pensara mal y bueno tampoco le estaba mintiendo se moría por verla y quería que ella la acompañara

Voz de Quinn: Y que pasó con Grace y Rebecca.- seguía bromeando la rubia

Ya te dije Quinn no hay nadie en casa y ni así estuvieran esas dos no iría con ninguna y mucho menos con las dos al mismo tiempo.- explicaba la morena ya nerviosa y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber molestado a la rubia de seguro estaría ocupada

Voz de Quinn: Y como no quieres ir con ninguna de las dos me llamas a mí.- fingía estar ofendida aguantando la risa

Eh no Quinn las cosas no son así, mira siento si te llame si de seguro estas ocupada y no tienes tiempo bueno hablamos después si.-se disculpaba la morena colgando el teléfono todavía algo descolocada por la actitud de la rubia así que tiro su teléfono en la mesa sin darse cuenta que este resbalaba por la misma y caía al piso cogió su chaqueta salió dispara del cuarto olvidándose del teléfono

Llego al súper tomo una de las carretillas y se dispuso a buscar las cosas que tenia que comprar ya había tenia varios productos en la carretilla cuando vio que alguien se le puso de frente evitándole el paso

Quinn?.- estaba sorprendida Que haces aquí?.- preguntaba la morena

Porque no me contestas el teléfono.- pregunto la rubia con molestia

El teléfono? no no lo he escuchado.-buscaba el celular en su bolso y como no lo encontró comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su short Eh no lo tengo Quinn creo que se me quedo en la casa.- estaba nerviosa por la mirada molesta que le estaba dando la rubia

Como que se te quedo hace unos minutos estábamos hablando y me colgaste y al segundo te volví a marcar y nada.- la cuestionaba todavía molesta

Eh si lo siento eh yo no te quería molestar por eso colgué rápido y deje el teléfono encima de la mesa y después salí rápido y me olvide cogerlo.- le explicaba

Entonces no es porque no me querías contestar.- le preguntaba dándole una mirada triste

No Quinn como crees yo nunca te haría eso.- dijo la morena dándole una sonrisa tierna

Bien.- recuperaba la sonrisa Creí que te habías molestado, yo solo estaba bromeando no tenia nada que hacer y bueno también quería verte por eso me vine hasta acá.- se sonrojaba

Pues yo pensé que estabas ocupada, pero bueno olvidemos el mal entendido y ya que estas acá me quieres acompañar a terminar de hacer las compras.-proponía dándole una sonrisa

Por su puesto mi señora.- hacia un saludo militar y la morena se echo a reír

Estuvieron por una hora recorriendo el lugar Rachel de verdad que era difícil para comprar que si el producto estaba en buen estado que si la fecha de caducidad que si era demasiado perjudicial para la salud mas de una vez discutió con los chicos que atendían en el lugar y Quinn en otra ocasión se hubiese puesto histérica por la demora de la morena pero no esta vez la situación le parecía divertida y mas cuando veía la cara de los muchachos que trabajaban ahí cuando Rachel les explicaba las mas de 10 razones por las que la comida vegana era la mejor, razón por la cual deberían tener todos sus productos en buen estado

Pero en cierto punto hubo algo que no le gusto para nada y es que mientras veía discutir a la morena con un chico por una funda de leche de soya caducada se dio cuenta que Sally estaba al frente de ellas mirando con cara de embobada de arriba abajo a la morena mientras se mordía el labio inferior y eso la enfureció así que se fue a encarar a la muchacha para que dejara de mirar a su novia

Que crees que estas haciendo.- le pregunto la rubia poniéndose frente a ella evitando que siguiera mirando a la morena

Nada que te interese Fabray ahora quítate.- respondía la otra rubia tratando de quitarla de en medio

Pues no me voy a quitar y deja de mirar a mi novia como si te la fueras a comer.- la encaraba

Tu a mi no me dices que tengo que hacer me entiendes y yo puedo mirar a quien se me de la gana.- esta le sostenía la mirada a Quinn

Pues a ella no.- ahora la rubia la retaba

Dime Fabray eres su dueña o que.- le daba una sonrisa burlona

No pero es mi novia y no voy a permitir que la vuelvas a mirar así.- decía la rubia sin darse cuenta de que Rachel las estaba viendo

Que pasa Fabray tienes miedo que te la quite ni creas que me he olvidado lo que te dije en el baño Rachel será mía y tu no tendrás mas que volver con el idiota de Willy la ballena.- Sally se burlaba de Quinn y esta no aguanto mas y la empujo contra un montón de tarros de maíz enlatado que había detrás de la porrista y esta cayo

QUE TE PASA IMBÉCIL.- grito Sally tratando de levantarse del piso

Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo Sally te lo advertí.-dijo Quinn señalándola con el dedo y en eso Sally ya estaba levantada y quería golpearla pero Rachel fue mas rápida y jalo a Quinn

Quinn nos vamos ya pague.- jalo a su novia Adiós Sally.- se despidió de la otra rubia y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar a pesar de las pesadas fundas que llevaba

Es increíble.-la morena caminaba lo mas rápido al estacionamiento del súper mercado Te dejo sola un momento y armas un alboroto.-le recriminaba caminando mas rápido Podrías ayudarme por favor.- pedía la morena la carrera y las fundas pesadas le estaban pasando factura y la rubia se acercó a ella y agarro las fundas que tenia la morena en su mano derecha

El trayecto a la casa de la morena era silencioso Quinn iba con la cabeza virada a la ventana no había dicho una sola palabra y la morena se estaba desesperando

Me vas a decir porque peleabas con Sally.- preguntaba la morena rompiendo el silencio mirando a la rubia esperando una respuesta pero como no la obtuvo resoplo molesta y volvió su mirada al frente

Por ti.-respondía después de un minuto

Por mi que?.- estaba confundida

Peleábamos por ti.- esta vez miro a la morena y esta se estaciono el auto para poder hablar mejor

Porque peleaban por mi.- preguntaba la morena mirando a la rubia

Porque no dejaba de mirarte como si te quisiera comer y eso me pone histérica.- dijo la rubia con las cejas caídas

Pero Quinn eso es estúpido te vas a poner así cada vez que alguien me mire.- de una o otra manera le gustaba la faceta celosa de Quinn

Ahí Rachel no te hagas tu sabes muy bien que Sally quiere contigo desde el primer día que te vio además no oíste lo que me dijo "Rachel será mía".- dijo esto ultimo la rubia imitando la voz de la rubia y la morena sonrió

Quinn mírame.- le pedía acercándose a la rubia cogiéndola del mentón para que la mirara Yo estoy contigo si no importa todo lo que Sally diga no importa lo que ella haga yo te elegiría mil veces a ti y sabes porque?.- le preguntaba

Porque?.- preguntaba ahora la rubia

Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti crees que puedas entender eso.-le daba una de esas miras que te derriten

Si porq yo también estoy enamorada de ti.- dijo tímidamente y la morena se acercó mas y cerro la brecha entre las dos dando paso a un beso tierno y lleno de amor en que trataban de trasmitirse todos los sentimientos que sentían de pronto la rubia jalo mas a la morena e hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas todavía besándose, convirtiendo el beso en uno mas intenso donde sus lenguas comenzaban a entrar en juego la rubia posaba sus manos sobres las largas y bronceadas piernas de la morena acariciándolas y la morena posaba sus labios en el cuello de la rubia y con sus manos la pegaba mas a su cuerpo, ahora había un intercambio de roles era la rubia quien ahora tenia sus labios sobre el cuello de la morena y esta se hacia un poco para atrás para darle mas acceso la morena esta muy excitada y la rubia también sabia que tenia que parar las cosas antes de que se le salieran de las manos no porque no quisiera hacerlo con la rubia sino que no era el momento ni el lugar

Quinn… Quinn creo que te tenemos que parar...- decía la morena con la voz entrecortada separándose un poco de la rubia para mirarla No es el lugar además si nos viera Rebecca tendría mas razón para molestarnos.- sonreía mientras recuperaba el aliento

Yo yo lo siento Rachel me deje llevar sé que no estas preparada lo siento.- se disculpaba lamentándose por la situación

Shhhh no no lo sientas si no es que no quiera es solo que no es el momento ni el lugar no crees.- miraba el auto

Si lo siento tienes razón.- todavía estaba apenada bajo la mirada y la otra morena otra vez cogía el mentón de la rubia para que la mirara

Te quiero Quinn.- le daba un beso corto

Y yo a ti Rachel.- dijo Quinn sonriéndole

Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.- se bajo de las piernas de Quinn acomodándose en su asiento y arreglándose un poco la blusa

Donde pongo esto.- preguntaba Quinn a la morena entrando a la cocina

Ahí en la encimera.- le respondía mientras guardaba unas cosas en la nevera

Que?.- preguntaba la morena mientras veía como Quinn la miraba intensamente

Nada.- se le acercaba quedando frente a ella paso un brazo en la espalda de la morena para acercarla mas a ella Te han dicho que eres hermosa que tienes un cuerpo hermoso y unas piernas infartantes.- le decía sensualmente rozando los labios de la morena

Si si me lo han dicho muchas chicas en Irlanda.- trato de besar a la rubia pero esta no se dejaba

Así?.- la miro con una de sus cejas levantadas para después besarla hambrientamente chocando a la morena contra la encimera y esta dejaba salir un gemido

Si me lo han dicho pero ninguna como tu.- se separaba un poco para después volver a besarla con pasión acercando mas a la rubia contra su cuerpo pasaron unos segundos así hasta que se hizo necesario el aire

Rach te quería preguntar algo.- tenia su frente pegada a la de la morena recuperando el aire

Dime.- también trataba de recuperar el aire

Yo quería saber si esta noche me puedo quedar aquí mis papas no están en casa y no regresan hasta el lunes y bueno cuando es así me quedo aquí o en casa de Britt o San.- preguntaba la rubia

Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente pero habrá que preguntarle a Shelby porque tu sabes que la situación ahora eres diferente porque ahora eres mi novia y si queremos evitar cualquier comentario fuera de lugar ya sea de rebeca o de Grace es mejor que dejemos las cosas claras sabes a que me refiero.- sabia que tenia que pedirle permiso a su madre

Si lo se y lo entiendo hablaremos con ella.- dijo la rubia y volvió a besar a la morena

Después de un rato la rubia se fue a casa de Santana y de seguro ahí encontraría a Britt quería pasar un rato con ellas después de eso iría a su casa a darse una ducha buscar algo de ropa para estar lista para ir a la casa de Rachel ya que la morena le había dicho que ella hablaría primero con Shelby así que la esperaba a la hora de la cena

...

Entonces Quinn se quedara esta noche aquí.- volvía a preguntar Shelby a Rachel mientras esta estaba preparando la cena

Ella me pregunto primero si podía yo le dije que si, pero que primero hablaría contigo para ver si estabas de acuerdo.- respondía la morena mientras veía como Lisa Rebecca y Grace le hacían caras en forma de burla principalmente Rebecca que hacia gestos con las manos insinuando cosas pervertidas

Y porque ella no esta aquí creo que si tanto interés tiene en quedarse debería ser ella la que hablara primero no creen.- cuando no Rebecca pero esta vez fingía seriedad preguntándoles a Lisa y a Grace y estas asentían y Rachel le daba una mirada asesina

Pues porque yo le dije que hablaría primero con Shelby Rebecca.- dijo la morena dándole una mirada inquisidora a la pequeña morena

Pues yo creo que tienes que pensarlo muy bien mama.- esta vez era Grace la que hablaba Además con quien va a dormir con Rachel?.- preguntaba Grace Si es así tendría que ser con la puerta abierta porque quien sabe que podría pasar ahí adentro.- terminaba de decir la rubia también mofándose a costillas de la morena y esta la miraba incredula

No te preocupes Grace cuando esa rubia llegue y quiera pasarse de lista le leeré todo acerca de las políticas de puertas abiertas.- hablaba con seguridad la pequeña morena

Por Dios ya van a empezar a molestarme además no creo que haga nada que ustedes no hayan echo ya no?.- ahora era racel quien se burlaba de ellas y las otras dos no sabían donde meterse ya que sus dos madres las miraban expectantes esperando que hablaran

Porque no les dicen a Shelby y a lisa donde fueron hoy mientras ellas no estaban.- seguía molestando era su momento de vengarse y no iba a perder la oportunidad

Van hablar o se les comieron la lengua los ratones.- preguntaba Lisa a sus dos hijas que no sabían que decir

Eh Eh nosotras nosotras...- no termino de decir Grace porque el timbre sonó y respiro salvada por la campana

Esa debe ser Quinn.- dijo Rebecca y salió disparada a abrirle la puerta a la rubia al igual que Grace

Apenas Quinn entro se encontró con cuatro brazos abrazándola fuertemente agradeciéndole por algo que ella no entendía después la soltaron y las dos chicas la llevaban a la cocina

Mira mama llego Quinn.- anunciaba la pequeña morena entrando a la cocina y a Rachel se le iluminaron los ojos mientras veía como Quinn saludaba a su madre y a Lisa

Nos da gusto Quinn que estés esta noche con nosotras ya tenia pensado en pedirle a Rachel que te trajera a cenar.- hablaba Shelby con una sonrisa

Gracias Shelby y por mi encantada de poder venir a cenar con ustedes.-la rubia tenia en su cara una gran sonrisa y Rachel la miraba embobada

Podrías quitar esa cada de estúpida enamorada.- molestaba la pequeña morena mientras veía con Rachel miraba a la rubia

Podrías callarte.- le contestaba Rachel acercándose a saludar a la rubia con un beso y esta se sonrojo por las miradas que le daban las demás mujeres de la casa

Bueno ya dejasen de cosas y vayamos a poner la mesa.- intervenía Lisa mientras jalaba a su mujer y a sus otras dos hijas

Por cierto Quinn puedes quedarte esta noche pero mucho cuidado con hacer ruido las estaré vigilando.- Shelby las señalaba con una sonrisa y Quinn se sonrojaba

Ya dejen de molestar.- pedía la morena agarrado a su rubia de la mano y llevándola al comedor

Ya estaban en la mesa hablando de cosas triviales las mujeres mayores estaban sentadas en las sillas principales de la mesa es decir estaban enfrentadas Rebecca y Grace estaban del lado derecho y Quinn y Rachel del izquierdo

Entonces en dos semanas son las locales.- preguntaba Shelby llevándose a la boca un poco de ensalada

Si y estamos algo nerviosas.- respondía Rebecca cortando un poco de carne

Yo no lo estoy seguro que con Rach ganaremos.- acotaba Quinn orgullosa mirando a la morena y la vez cogiendo su mano sobre la mesa y esta se sonrojaba

Yo también pienso lo mismo que la rubia.- Grace señalando a la rubia con el tenedor

Aunq de seguro Abigail tratara de cantar todos los temas ya sabemos como es.- decía nuevamente la pequeña morena

Pues no lo permitiremos.- decía Quinn sonriendo

Así se habla mis chicas.- Lisa soltando una carcajada y las demás también lo hicieron

Quinn quiero preguntarte algo solo espero no incomodarte.- Shelby se dirigía a la rubia

Claro Shelby no hay problema.- la rubia daba el visto bueno a cualquier pregunta que la mujer tuviera

Tus padres ya saben que estas saliendo con Rachel.- pregunto la mujer y la rubia se tenso y se quedo en silencio y más cuando todas posaron su mirada sobre ella

Debo tomar tu silencio como un no.- hablaba nuevamente la mujer

Shelby Quinn y yo...- no termino de hablar Rachel porque Quinn la interrumpió

No Shelby mis padres no saben nada.- aclaraba la rubia mirando a la mujer y esta sentía para que continuara hablando No es que no se los vaya a decir o que me avergüence de Rachel no es eso, solo estoy buscando el momento adecuado para decírselos asique puedes estar tranquila yo no pienso esconderme y mucho menos esconder a Rachel.- decía firmemente la rubia mirando a la mujer y Rachel y las demás sonreían por lo dicho por la rubia

Me parece bien.- Shelby tenia su semblante serio pero a la vez utilizaba un tono relajado desde ahí se instauro un silencio incomodo debido a la tensión

Entonces Quinn como te sientes ahora que te pasaste a lado sáfico.- preguntaba Rebecca tratando de romper el hielo con otras de sus bromas para molestar a la rubia

Por Dios.-exclamaba Rachel agarrándose la cabeza

Que? preguntaba Quinn sin entender la pregunta

Ya sabes ahora que te gusta mas el pescado que la carne.- seguía Rebecca molestando a la rubia

Y las tijeras.- esta vez era Grace la que molestaba a la rubia haciendo con sus manos un gesto de tijeras y Rachel abría los ojos sorprendida estas chicas de verdad que no tenían filtro y la rubia se sonrojaba al fin entendiendo a que se referían mientras la dos mujeres mayores reían por lo sonrojada que estaba la rubia

Y las tortillas.- otra vez Rebecca molestaba haciendo que hacia tortillas con las manos poniendo más sonrojada a Quinn y a Rachel mas molesta

Podrían callarse.- les pedía Rachel molesta a sus hermanas Podrían decirles algo por favor.- ahora la morena se dirigía a las dos mujeres mayores que también reían por la situación

Ya chicas dejen de molestar a Quinn mírenla pobrecita esta mas roja que un tomate.- Shelby reía junto a Lisa mientras Rebecca y Grace chocaban los cinco por haber logrado su cometido Quinn ahora estaba mas sonrojada y Rachel le cogía la mano tratando de tranquilizarla

Ya mi amor tranquila no les hagas caso a estas son unas envidiosas.- le decía tiernamente a la rubia y esta se empezaba a relajar

Si Quinn tranquilízate mira que no es bueno que estés nerviosa y más cuando vas a dormir con tu novia en su habitación y con tus suegras y cuñadas a dos puertas de allí.- seguía molestando Rebecca y Rachel rodaba los ojos y la rubia volvía a bajar la mirada

Ya basta dejen de molestar a Quinn.- esta vez era Lisa la que hablaba Y ustedes dos.- se dirigía a Rebecca y a Grace Recojan todos los platos y los lavan y dejan la cocina limpia, Rachel cocino ahora ustedes hacen el resto.- sentenciaba la mujer a las dos chicas estas hacían pucheros no les gustaba a ninguna de las dos lavar los platos mientras Rachel y Quinn se les burlaban y les sacaba la lengua

Bueno nosotras nos vamos a la recamara tuvimos un día largo y queremos descansar.- Shelby se acercaba a su mujer agarrándola de la mano mientras Rebecca y Grace recogían todavía protestando los platos y Rachel y Quinn se levantaban de la mesa

Bueno que tengan una buena noche chicas y ustedes dos.-señalaba a Quinn y Rachel Ya saben las estaré vigilando.- termino de decir la mujer haciendo sonrojar vuelta a la rubia y la morena rodaba los ojos y ahora Rebecca y Grace se burlaban

Buenas noches chicas.- se despedía Lisa terminando de jalar a su mujer a las escaleras

De verdad que todas las mujeres de tu familia están locas.- decía la rubia entrando a la habitación de la morena

Vez son tal para cual.- también pensaba la morena entrando atrás de la rubia

Pero tú eres la excepción.- Quinn se acercaba a la morena agarrándola por la cintura para besarla y la morena comenzaba a morder los suaves labios de la rubia

Rach si sigues haciendo eso no me podre resistir y no quiero problemas con ninguna mujer de tu familia.- decía la rubia dándole un beso en la nariz

Si tienes razón ve a cambiarte si, mientras yo voy a cerciorarme que Rebecca y Grace no acaben con la cocina.- le daba un ultimo beso y salía de la habitación mientras la rubia entraba al baño a cepillarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa

Minutos después…

Vete a dormir Rebecca deja de molestar o si no tienes algo mas interesante que hacer ponte a tejer.- escuchaba la rubia que decía la morena afuera del cuarto mientras ella ya estaba cambiada y acostada en la cama de la morena mientras veía una peli que estaban dando en la televisión

Pero yo quiero ver como van a dormir.- oía esta vez la rubia a Rebecca decir

Shelby.- escuchaba esta vez la rubia que la morena llamaba a su madre Podrías decirle a Rebecca que me deje de una vez en paz y que se valla a dormir.- pedía esta vez la morena a su madre

Rebecca vete a dormir y deja de molestar a Rachel o sino te dejo este mes sin mesada.- oía la rubia que Shelby hablaba desde su recamara al parecer eso fue suficiente porque Rachel enseguida entro al cuarto

Ya se fue.- le pregunto la rubia a la morena una vez entro

Si al parecer su mesada es sagrada.- respondía la morena mirando fijamente a la rubia que estaba acostada en su cama

Que?.- preguntaba la rubia viendo que la morena la miraba intensamente

Sabes que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no lanzarme encima tuyo.-la morena miraba de arriba abajo y la rubia se sonrojaba

Eres tan tierna cuando te sonrojas.- se acercaba a la rubia acostándose al lado de ella

Como no hacerlo con esas palabras.- todavía estaba un poco sonrojada

Bueno es que la vista no ayuda mucho te vez tan sexi con ese short tan corto y esa blusa de tirantes.- se mordía el labio inferior la rubia no dijo nada solo acorto las distancias y la beso ubicándose encima de la morena mientras esta ponía sus manos en el trasero de la rubia se besaban apasionadamente hasta que…

Por Dios.-Grace se tapaba los ojos y Quinn prácticamente pego un salto bajo las sabanas de la cama y Rachel se paro como un resorte acomodándose un poco la ropa

Tú también vienes a molestar.- le preguntaba la morena a su hermana con los brazos cruzados

Ya están presentables.- todavía se tapaba los ojos y Rachel rodaba los ojos

Hablas como si nos hubieras encontrado desnudas y haciéndolo.- no entendía que hacia Grace en su cuarto

Pero no faltaba mucho para que pasara eso no.- sonreía la rubia mirando a la morena y a la vez a la cama viendo como Quinn se escondía Vaya rubia si que no pierdes el tiempo no? no te escondas no sea tímida yo no diré nada agradece que fui yo la que entro y no Rebecca o alguna de mis madres porque si no ahí si ardía Troya.- se burlaba de la otra rubia que seguía bajo las sabanas

Vas a decir a que haz venido o solo viniste a molestar.- estaba molesta por la interrupción

Bueno quería que me prestaras tu iPod.- pidió la rubia y Rachel se movía por el cuarto buscando el aparato cuando lo encontró y se acercó a la rubia

Toma aquí esta ahora ya te puedes largar.- el daba aparato y abría la puerta para que la rubia se fuera

Pero que carácter siento haber interrumpido el "momento".- se disculpaba Grace casi saliendo del cuarto

Si si como sea chao.- dijo la morena empujándola fuera del cuarto y cerrándole la puerta en la cara

Se fue.- preguntaba la rubia asomando la cabeza

Si no te preocupes ya no nos molestaran en lo que resta de la noche me voy a cambiar.- dijo la morena y la rubia asintió

Cuando la morena salió del baño la rubia no pudo evitar mirarla y recorrer todo su cuerpo relamiéndose los labios la morena eran tan sexi ese cuerpo esas piernas y bueno la vista no ayudaba mucho la morena había optado por un cachetero negro y blusa de tirantes blanca

Sabes que ahora soy yo la que esta haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no lanzarme encima de ti.- decía la rubia y la morena sonreía

Lo se pero ahora solo podemos dormir.- se acostó a su lado para quedar frente a frente y cogió la mano de la rubia para entrelazar sus dedos y a la vez se acercaba para besarla

Me gusta a estar así contigo podría acostúmbrame demasiado.- expresaba la morena dándole besos por toda la cara

Ya somos dos.- se dejaba llevar por los besos de la morena

Nunca había sentido por nadie esto que siento por ti Quinn y a veces me da miedo de perderte.- tenia su frente pegada a la de la rubia y la miraba a los ojos

Pues no pienses eso porque no me perderás yo tampoco había sentido esto antes, es verdad que estuve "enamorada" de Finn pero con el nunca sentí ni la mitad de lo que siento por ti.- confesaba la rubia volviendo a besar a la morena

Te quiero Q.- le decía la morena tiernamente a punto de cerrar sus ojos

Y yo a ti mi amor.- le daba un ultimo beso en la nariz la morena sonrió y se dio la vuelta dejando confundida a Quinn

Me abrazas.- le pedía la morena mirándola por sobre su hombro

Cucharita.-preguntaba la rubia

Si.- respondía la morena y la rubia la abrazaba por detrás dándole besos en el hombro

Te quiero te quiero te quiero.- se aferraba mas a la morena como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se la fuera a quitar y la morena solo sonrió dejándose llevar por el sueño…


	14. Nota Importante!

Hola que tal gente estoy con frio jeje no se cuando actualizare ya que estare muy ocupada pero no se preocupen no abandonare la historia tengo algunas ideas mas aclarado esto al punto como ustedes saben en esta historia Quinn todavia no le dice nada a sus padres sobre su relacion con Rachel yo ya tenia una idea de como escribir el capitulo pero me han llegado algunas sugerencias, algunas de ustedes me piden drama y otras me dicen que no quieren asi que lo voy a dejar en sus manos de ustedes dependera si cambio o no la idea que tenia del capitulo, independientemente de ese capitulo que lo mas probable sea dentro de dos mas en el que Quinn le hablara de Rach a sus padres mas adelante se vendra el drama y eso no lo voy a cambiar jejeje claro que si ustedes deciden que quieren drama con los padres de Quinn pues asi sera asi que espero sus comentarios :-)

Por cierto con quien quieren que sea la primera vez de Rachel con Quinn? Sally? o con Finn? no es cierto jejeje ;-)

Gracias por Leer...!


	15. Chapter 15

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

Faberry o Quinchel como ya las llamaban algunos/as desde la pelea con Finn, hacían su aparición por la entrada del colegio ante la atenta mirada de todo el alumnado la mayoría les sonreían otras les daban miradas de deseo a la morena y a la vez miradas de "odio" a Quinn pero esta no les hacia caso simplemente se aferraba mas a la mano de la morena dejándoles claro de que Rachel Berry era suya

Quinn me estas apretando demasiado la mano.-de verdad que ya le dolía

A perdón lo siento Rach es solo que.-bajaba la cabeza apenada mientras estaban paradas frente al casillero de la morena

No lo sientas me encanta que me cojas la mano es solo que no es necesario que me la agarres demasiado fuerte creo que a todos ya les quedo claro que soy de Quinn Fabray.-le daba una sonrisa divertida

Ah bueno ese era el punto no.-reía también y la morena se giro a buscar unos libros en su casillero y la rubia la espero

Nos vamos.-esta vez era la morena quien le tendía la mano

Si señora.-cogía la mano de la morena y juntas se iban a sus clases (yo y el señora alguien me va a matar Sorry)

Hora del Club Glee y Brittany, Quinn, Rebecca y Santana estaban tomando posiciones para su presentación

Brittany

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

Quinn

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Naturalmente la rubia cantaba y bailaba mirando a su morena que desde la silla donde estaba sentada le sonreía y la incitaba a seguir bailando claro no todos estaban felices de mas esta decir quien o no? FINN que miraba la escena cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

Santana

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

Juntas

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

Se movían de un lado para el otro en una coreografía que la misma Brittany había preparado y que en la hora del almuerzo la habían ensayado

Rebecca

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Quinn

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

Claro que estaba contenta feliz que la morena se haya venido de Irlanda aunq ella pensaba que de igual manera se hubieran terminado encontrando

Juntas

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

Brittany

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

Termino la presentación y el salón se lleno aplausos hace mucho que las cuatro no cantaban juntas

Vaya chicas eso estuvo fenomenal.-decía Mr. Shue visiblemente emocionado

Gracias.-dijeron las tres a la vez

Bien chicas pasen a sentarse quien mas quiere pasar a cantar.-pregunto

I'm on my room, it's typical Tuesday night,

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,

But she'll never know your story like I do

She wears high heels,

I wear snickers,

she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

waiting for the day,

when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for

has been here all the time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,

been here all along

so why can't you see?

you belong with me.

Rachel entrecerraba sus ojos en realidad Finn estaba cantando eso? y no era la única que se preguntaba lo mismo Quinn estaba con la quijada que le llegaba al piso los demás se miraban entre ellos nadie creía que Finn estaba cantando una música de Taylor Swift y por como miraba a Quinn y a Rachel ya sabían por donde venia la cosa el chico termino su presentación aplausos dudativos se escucharon

Ehh bien Finn eso estuvo bien pasa a tomar asiento alguien mas que quiera pasar.-pregunto el profesor todavía confundido y esta vez fue la morena quien se levanto le dio unas partituras a la banda cogió su guitarra se paro en medio del salón la música comenzó y a la primera que miro fue a Quinn

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

They were all yellow.

I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do,

And it was called "Yellow."

El idiota de Finn no le arruinaría el día así que haría una de las cosas que mejor sabe hacer: Cantar y le demostraría a Quinn todos sus sentimientos y no le importaba el echo de que Finn ahora la estuviera matando con la mirada al punto de querer enterrarla eso no la iba a detener

So then I took my turn,

Oh what a thing to've done,

And it was all yellow.

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

And you know

You know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

Quinn miraba a la morena con una gran sonrisa enamorada, la morena era tan especial nunca pensó encontrar a alguien como ella que con solo cantarle una música pudiera desarmarla tanto esa mirada tierna que le dedicaba esa sonrisa la hacia perder la cabeza definitivamente estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry la chica mas increíble que iba a tener la oportunidad de conocer

I swam across,

I jumped across for you,

Oh what a thing to do.

Cuz you were all yellow,

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all yellow.

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

And you know,

For you I'd bleed myself dry,

For you I'd bleed myself dry.

It's true, look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for...

Look how they shine for you ,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine...

Si Rachel era una estrella definitivamente la única razón por la que brillaba era por: Quinn Fabray

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do.

La música termino todos aplaudieron Quinn fue la primera en pararse y abalanzarse a los labios de la morena sin importarle que había una guitarra de por medio y que todos sus compañeros estaban atrás de ellas mirando la escena

Vaya eso quiere decir que te gusto.-preguntaba la morena tratando de recuperar el aliento

Todo lo viene de ti me encanta.-respondió besándola nuevamente haciendo caso omiso a los silbidos por parte de la audiencia masculina y de Alex menos Finn que seguía cruzado de brazos y ahora estaba mas molesto que antes

Bien chicas creo que deberían sentarse.-decía Mr. Shue algo cohibido y las otras dos se separaron sonrojadas la morena se saco la guitarra Quinn agarro su mano y juntas se fueron a sentar

Eso fue genial hermana.-felicitaba la pequeña morena a su gemela

Si Rachie eso fue lindo.-acotaba también Britt

Si Berry jodidamente perfecto.-también la latina la felicitaba a su manera

Gracias chicas.-agradecía aunq ella estaba mas que feliz con que a Quinn le gustara eso era suficiente para ella

...

En la tarde...

Creo que tendré que tener mas cuidado contigo.-hablaba Quinn muy seria mientras estaba acostada en la cama de la morena y esta estaba encima de ella acurrucada en su pecho

Porq?.-preguntaba la morena

Porque eres demasiado perfecta.-seguía hablando seria

Y eso es bueno o malo?.-no entendía que le quería decir la rubia

Es bueno es solo que entre mas perfecta eres mas competencia tengo.-esta vez hacia pucheros y la morena sonreía y alzaba su cabeza para mirarla

Para la única persona que soy perfecta es para ti y que importa cuanta competencia tengas si es a ti a quien siempre elegiré.-se acercaba a besarla y de nuevo la miraba

Tienes los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida.-la mirada detenidamente Son tan ignotizantes tu sonrisa por Dios derrite a cualquiera y tu voz es lo mas sexi que escuchado en mi vida tu si que eres perfecta.-se mordía el labio y la rubia no aguanto mas y cerro la brecha entre ella y la morena

A mi me gusta tu nariz.-susurro la rubia

Yo creo que es grande.-arrugo un poco la nariz

Pues yo creo que es adorable me gusta te hace ver mas hermosa de lo que ya eres y eso que no he nombrado tus ojos tus labios.-se removía coquetamente Tu piernas.-suspiraba

Tu y tu manía con mis piernas.-decía divertida aunq mas de una vez le habían dicho que sus piernas eran largas hermosas sexis apetecible palabras textuales de Sophia y Amelia

Son tan largas a pesar de que no eres tan alta digo es que eres una enana.-bromeaba

Ya la gigante.-se removió ofendida y se sentó cruzada de brazos en el espaldar de la cama

Solo estaba bromeando.-se acercaba a ella Ven acá.-trataba de abrazar a la morena pero esta no se dejaba Eres mi enana.-la miraba con una sonrisa la morena ya no pudo resistirse y también sonrió Sabes que te quiero verdad.-le dijo muy cerca de sus labios

Si.-respondió besándola suavemente como pudo recostó a la rubia y se posiciono encima de ella comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente la morena separo su boca de la de la rubia y la dirigió a su cuello

Rachel.-gemía la rubia ubicando sus manos en la cintura de la morena

Tu piel es tan suave.-susurraba la morena en el oído de la rubia esta se estremecía y nuevamente la beso y comenzó a morder y acariciar la lengua de la rubia

Rach... Rachel... creo que tenemos que parar.-no quería arriesgarse a que alguna de sus odiosas cuñadas entraran a la habitación y las encontraran pero al parecer la morena no tenía intenciones de parar porque ya comenzaba a moverse de manera sugerente encima de su cuerpo

Rach...-le volvía a pedir esta vez la morena si paro la rubia vio en su mirada pasión deseo la morena solo le sonrió le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y nuevamente se volvía acurrucar sobre el pecho de la rubia

Que sentiste cuando te enteraste que tenías una mama y una hermana gemela.-preguntaba curiosa la rubia después de un largo silencio

Cuando me entere quede en Shock creo que no lo termine de asimilar bien hasta que llegue al aeropuerto y vi a Shelby y a Rebecca por primera vez.-explicaba No te voy a negar siempre en mis mas locos sueños quise tener una mama hermanos pero a la vez sentía que no lo necesitaba tenia dos Papas increíbles amorosos que me enseñaron lo que estaba bien lo que estaba mal también tenia a mi padrino a Amelia y su familia así que nunca tuve la necesidad de tener mas familia si se podría decir siempre estuve rodeada de gente que me amaba y me aceptaba como por soy a si que cuando supe de la existencia de las Johnson Corcoran ya te imaginaras que no es una cosa que se entienda de un día para otro pero bueno ahora estoy feliz de tenerlas en mi vida.-y en verdad lo estaba no las cambiaria por nadie

Yo me sorprendí un poco cuando me entere de tu existencia aunq el mismo día que me entere te conocí.-sonrió recordando la escena de la piscina definitivamente había sido amor a primera vista

Rebecca y Grace nunca les habían hablado de mi.-pregunto curiosa

No Rebecca dijo que no nos habían dicho nada porq era un tema delicado del que no se hablaba mucho para no lastimar a Shelby.-respondía

Me imagino.-suspiraba la morena ella sabia que no había sido nada fácil para su madre superar el echo que su padre se la haya arrebatado de la peor manera pero eso ya era pasado

Quieres comer algo?.-le preguntaba la morena sentándose en la cama

Si.-en verdad tenía hambre

Entonces vamos a la cocina.-se paraba de la cama y le tendía la mano

Y Rebecca.-preguntaba curiosa no había visto a la pequeña morena por la casa

Salió con Grace.-respondía buscando algo en la nevera

Me imagino que hacer compras.-sabia como a la pequeña morena le gustaba vaciar las tarjetas de crédito de sus madres

No creo que esta vez no se fueron de compras Lisa le prohibió utilizar las tarjetas.-ella fue testigo del berrinche que le armo a su madre por las tarjetas

En serio? me gustaría ver visto su cara.-le hubiese gustado reírsele en su cara después de todas las bromas que la pequeña morena le había echo

Pues fue muy chistoso verla.-hablaba mientras sacaba unas bandejas de la nevera Me ayudas.- le pedía a la rubia

Claro.- se le acercaba y agarraba una de las bandejas

Quinn esa…-no termino de hablar la morena porque la rubia dejar caer una de las bandejas al piso regándose todo el contenido que tenia dentro de ella ocasionando que resbalara y a la vez hizo tambalear a la morena que dejo caer las demás bandejas que tenia en sus manos encima de la rubia embarrándola por completo la morena comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente viendo como la rubia yacía en el piso

De que te ríes.-le recriminaba molesta tratando de pararse Me vas a ayudar.-estaba mas molesta porque la morena no paraba de reírse no era para menos tenia todo el pelo la cara y el cuerpo embarrado

Ya ya... es que.-no dejaba se reírse la morena a pesar de que la estaba ayudando a levantarse

Si si si muy chistosa deja de reírte quieres.-la miraba de mala manera

Ya ya no te enojes será mejor que vayas a mi cuarto y te des una ducha estas horrible.-seguía riéndose y la rubia rodaba los ojos Mientras yo limpio todo este desastre y pido una pizza.-le hacia señas para que se fuera y la rubia todavía molesta se fue hacer lo que le dijo la morena

La rubia entro al baño se dio una ducha y a los diez minutos volvió a salir completamente desnuda se había olvidado de coger una toalla y también se había olvidado que no tenia ropa la que traía puesta estaba echa un asco comenzó a buscar una toalla y estaba a punto de colocársela en el cuerpo cuando...

Rachel... Oh por Dios.-la pequeña morena entraba al cuarto veía completamente desnuda a la rubia y se tapaba los ojos con sus manos

Dios mio.-exclamaba la rubia tratando de cubrirse con la toalla Rebecca que haces aquí.-sabia que la pequeña morena le recordaría este momento todos los días de su vida

Ya estas presentable.-preguntaba no quería volver a ver de mas

Si.-respondía totalmente cubierta

Bueno respondiendo tu pregunta vivo aquí no? se puede saber que haces desnuda en el cuarto de mi hermana? Rachel esta en el baño.-puso cara picara y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del baño

No no esta.-se apresuró a contestarle igual no estaba mintiendo pero la pequeña morena no le hizo caso y se metió al baño

No en serio que haces desnuda no me digas que tu y Rachel ya pasaron a tercera base.-se reía saliendo del baño vio que la rubia no mentía

Que no claro que no.-se sonrojaba

Pero tu si quieres.-quería molestarla un poco

Si... digo no.-se apresuró a corregirse sonrojándose mas

Rachel sabe que quieres pasar a tercera base con ella.-se divertía con la cara que estaba poniendo la rubia

Que? no no no yo no dije eso.-estaba nerviosa sabia que la pequeña morena seria capaz de decirle a Rachel

Si lo dijistes y creo que mi hermana merece saberlo.-esta vez se hacia la seria

Que merezco saber.-hacia su aparición la morena y Quinn se puso mas nerviosa Rebecca se puede saber que haces aquí.-se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba en toalla

Otra.-rodaba los ojos Vivo aquí no?.-se cruzaba de brazos

Si ya sé que vives aquí pero que haces en mi cuarto creí que estabas en la calle.-la cuestionaba sabia que habría estado molestando a Quinn

Pues llegue hace poco vine a preguntarte algo y la sorpresas que me lleve.-miraba a la rubia y esta vuelta se sonrojaba y la morena se dio cuenta de eso

Rebecca podrías salir Quinn necesita cambiarse.-intentaba salvar a la rubia de la incomoda situación con Rebecca

Pero antes de eso quiero comentarte algo que me dijo Quinn.-se mostraba seria y la rubia se puso más nerviosa A que n...-no termino de hablar la pequeña morena porque la rubia la interrumpió

No es nada mi amor es que Rebecca y yo estábamos hablando de unas nuevas rutinas paras la cherios y queríamos saber si tu quisieras ayudarnos a elegirlas.-hablaba la rubia dándole una mirada suplicante a la pequeña morena

Ah eso claro porque no? me gustaría ayudarlas.-aceptaba la morena Bueno si eso era todo Rebecca te puedes ir.-le señalaba la puerta

Si claro nos vemos ya sabes para lo de las "rutinas".-miraba a Quinn y se giraba para salir del cuarto Por cierto Quinn lindo trasero.-se burlo y salió disparada del cuarto

Te vio desnuda.-le pregunto divertida

Si no me dio tiempo a colocarme la toalla.-espeto sonrojada

Sabes que no te dejara de molestar por el resto de tu vida.-sabia que la pequeña morena no perdería oportunidad para burlarse de su novia

Si lo se.-suspiraba Quinn por lo menos no le había dicho del tema "tercera base"

Bien te dejo para que te cambies pero antes te busco algo de ropa ya que la tuya esta inservible.-se acercó a su ropero y busco algo cómodo para la rubia se lo dio y salió del cuarto para que se vistiera con tranquilidad

Hasta que al fin bajas creí que te tendría que ir a buscar.-decía la morena viendo como la rubia entraba a la cocina

Eh no y Rebecca.-se le hacia raro que la pequeña morena no estuviera rondando por la cocina

En su cuarto creo que tiene que hacer tarea.-se encogió de hombros Aquí esta la pizza podemos ir a ver una peli.-le proponía y la rubia asentía

Vieron la peli y después de eso la rubia tuvo que irse porq su mama la llamo...

En la noche...

Hola mama.-una morena saludaba a su madre que estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso con agua

Hola Rebecca.-le respondía el saludo sin mirarla

No soy Rebecca soy Rachel.-se cruzaba de brazos Shelby la miro y definitivamente estaba vestida como Rachel

No eres Rebecca.-la cuestionaba la mujer

No yo soy Rachel.-intentaba convencerla

Rebecca Rachel no me dice mama.-claro pensó la pequeña morena se había olvidado de ese detalle Además soy tu madre recuerdas no puedo confundirlas.-se encogía de hombros y la pequeña morena suspiraba frustrada

Hola Shelby.-hacia su aparición el la cocina la morena

Vez te lo dije.-la mujer hacia referencia a como la llamaba la morena y pequeña morena esta vez suspiro resignada no había conseguido hacerse pasar por su hermana

Que paso no te creyó verdad.-se reía la morena Te dije que no funcionaria.-y la pequeña morena rodaba los ojos

Tu lo sabias.-le pregunto Shelby a la morena

Si ya sabes siempre tiene unas ideas "locas" y me quiso convencer para que me hiciera pasar por ella pero yo le dije que no.-se encogió de hombros y se arrimó a la encimera

No quisiste porque eres una aburrida.-le recrimino Shelby sonreía siempre quiso tener a sus dos gemelas peleándose por todo

Ya Rebecca Rachel no es ninguna aburrida.-defendía a su otra hija

Claro que lo es.-expresaba haciendo gestos dramáticos con las manos De seguro que es así desde que nació.-y la otra morena rodaba los ojos

Pues no era aburrida.-comenzaba a relatar la mujer y las dos morenas ponían atención Era muy tranquila a diferencia de ti.-señalaba a la pequeña morena Que sigues igual de exagerada y gritona.-se reía la mujer al igual que Rachel

Yo no soy ni exagerada ni gritona.-se defendía ofendida

Si lo eres mi amor siempre haz sido así tu eras la que mas lloraba la se quejaba por todo la que no me dejaba dormir en cambio Rachel siempre fue muy callada y tranquila nunca me dio problemas durante el año que estuvo conmigo.-dijo esto ultimo tristemente y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos las dos morenas se dieron cuenta de eso y la primera en acercarse a su madre fue la pequeña morena

Ya mami no llores no me gusta verte así.-le pedía también llorando mientras la abrazaba y Rachel se había quedado viendo la escena no sabia que hacer

Es que me duele duele no haber tenido todo estos años a tu hermana con nosotras.- lloraba y las dos morena lo hacían igual Cuando supe que iba a tener dos niñas me entro una felicidad enorme me ilusione tanto me moría por verlas crecer por vestirlas iguales por ver sus diferencias que si duda habría amado tanto como lo hago horita.-lloraba mas fuerte

Ya mami no te hagas daño nos tienes aquí a las dos no verdad Rach.-miraba a su hermana y le pedía que se acercara y la morena lo hizo se acercó y también abrazo a la mujer

Ahí mis niñas no saben cuanto las amo.-decía la mujer dándole un beso en la cabeza a sus hijas

Ya no llores si.-otra vez le pedía la pequeña morena a su madre Si quieres podríamos vestirnos iguales ya sabes ponernos esos vestidos rosados con bolitas medias moradas y zapatos de porcelana negra.-proponía la pequeña morena

No es necesario Rebecca además ya están muy grandes para ponerse vestidos con bolitas.-se reía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas Creo que ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir.-les sugería y la pequeña morena asintió

Bueno hasta mañana Mami te amo.-se despido la pequeña morena abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla Hasta mañana Rach.-también le dio un beso a su hermana y se fue

Shelby...-hablo la morena Puedes digo si tu quieres dormir conmigo esta noche.-le pregunto nerviosa y la mujer asintió feliz

Shelby yo... yo te quiero.-rompió el silencio la morena después de que ya habían subido a la habitación ya horita estaban acostadas en la cama frente a frente y ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a hablar

Y yo a ti mi pequeña.-se acercó más a su hija y la abrazo

A mi también me hubiese gustado crecer contigo durante este tiempo que he estado aquí he podido ver que eres una madre excelente tienes a una mujer que te ama a dos hijas locas que también te aman y tu las amas a pesar de su locura.-bromeaba haciendo reír a su madre Y ahora también me tienes a mi.-en realidad estaba aprendiendo a querer a la mujer

Lo se cariño tengo la mejor familia del mundo no te voy a negar hemos tenido muchos problemas con Lisa en parte porq a ella le gusta malcriar tanto a Rebecca como a Grace ya las conoces como son a veces produce agarrarlas encerrarlas en cuarto y no dejarlas salir nunca.-bromeaba la mujer Cando eran pequeñas Dios mio no sabes las peleas que teníamos que aguantar eran insoportables creo que pudiste darte cuenta en nuestro primer domingo familiar.-recordaba la mujer Pero aun así era feliz aunq no del todo pero que Lisa y Grace hayan aparecido en mi vida en un momento que me sentía acabada fue como una luz al final del túnel esa mujer y esa niña me cambiaron por completo y ahora que tu estas conmigo sin lugar a dudas mi vida al fin es plena y totalmente feliz.-suspiraba emocionada

Sabes me gustaría tener en el futuro una familia como la que tienes tenemos.-se corrigió la morena

Con Quinn?.-le pregunto y la morena asintió

Bueno para eso tendrán que trabajar mucho una familia no se consigue así por así ahí que tener paciencia confianza comprensión y por sobre todo amor.-explicaba Y si tu quieres tener algún día una familia con ella tienen que estar preparadas y ver si su amor es verdadero o no solo así podrán ser felices.-ella quería que el amor de su hija con la rubia durara para siempre

Gracias por todo Shelby.-de nuevo la abrazaba

No me agradezcas eres mi hija ahora si creo que ya es hora que te duermas mañana tienes clase.-le daba un beso en la frente

Hasta mañana Shelby.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurruco al pecho de la mujer

Hasta mañana mi pequeña.-de mas esta decir que estaba feliz no importaba que la morena no le dijera mama le había dicho que la quería y eso era suficiente para ella...

Hola que tal gente pude actualizar hoy no pensé que lo haría pero bueno, si capitulo corto y algo raro para mi gusto realmente estoy saturada, estoy en finales de materia y he tenido que hacer dos paginas web a punta de código (y las he echo a conciencia ni crean que he bajado todo el código de Internet) y una en joonla y casi que me da una embolia ;-) Exagerada Mi abuela esta de visita a.k.a conocida como La Ley (estará dos meses) y me tiene como Ryan Murphy a las Achele ya se imaginaran en el próximo capitulo la rubia le dirá a sus padres así que todavía espero sus comentarios y espero no decepcionar a nadie Gracias por Leer...!

Musicas:

The Wanted - Glad You Came

Taylor Swift - You belong With Me

Coldplay - Yellow


	16. Chapter 16

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde que Quinn y Rachel eran novias habían ganado las locales con una gran actuación de la morena a pesar de los continuos problemas que tuvieron con Abigail ya que ella siempre quería tener todos los solos, la rubia ya había hablado con sus padres sobre la morena lo hizo después de que ganaran las locales…

Flashback

Entonces debería decirles sin anestesia o primero tanteo el terreno.- preguntaba la rubia a Santana por teléfono en su recamara caminando nerviosamente de un lado para otro

Y es que la rubia había decidido contarle a sus padres sobre la morena la noche después que ganaran las locales y estaba mas nerviosa que nunca Rachel le había dicho que ella podía esperar mas a que estuviera lista pero la rubia le dijo que no que ella se los iba a decir y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y ahora estaba hablando con la latina por consejo ya que dentro de una hora en la cena se los diría

Voz Santana: No se rubia podrías empezar hablando sobre lo felices que son los gays peleándose por el color que debería llevar el cuarto de sus hijos.- le respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

En serio Santana? no se te ocurre algo mejor.- no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo la latina

Voz Santana: Pues no tu sabes que mis padres se enteraron que era lesbiana y no precisamente por mi así que no tuve que decírselos.- y así había sido todo comenzó con un "rumor"

Que voy hacer.- estaba nerviosa

Voz Santana: Pues no te armes problemas díselos con calma y ya no creo que se escandalicen bueno hace dos años atrás lo hubieran echo pero ahora de seguro no verdad?.-preguntaba esto ultimo la latina

Quizás no lo harían pero la rubia no estaba segura si sus padres la iban a comprender es verdad que ellos antes eran dos cristianos que veían a la homosexualidad como una aberración su padre era demasiado estricto y su madre se dejaba llevar por el. Pero también es verdad que sus padres durante los dos últimos años habían cambiado aprendieron ha aceptar las decisiones de sus hijas así no les gustara pero igual Quinn tenia miedo porque una cosa es que aceptes ciertas cosas y otra es que tu hija que hasta hace poco era heterosexual ahora sea gay no?

Entonces crees que debería empezar hablando de temas triviales y después se los digo.- todavía no estaba convencida

Voz Santana: Si rubia ya deja de comerte la cabeza todo ira bien si bien me canse de hablar contigo además Britt me espera porque tenemos que estudiar.- dijo esto ultimo con voz sensual y la rubia rodaba los ojos ya que sabia a que se refería con estudiar

Si como sea no quiero saber detalles.- de verdad que no quería estaba demasiado nerviosa

Voz Santana: Si claro mojigata.- termino de decir la latina colgando el teléfono y la rubia suspiro tirando el teléfono a la cama y mirando el reloj la hora se acercaba.

Quinn estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa estaba bajando al comedor ya que hace cinco minutos su madre le había avisado que ya estaba la cena

Tu puedes Quinn.- se daba ánimos así misma la rubia Tu puedes no te puedes echar para atrás se lo debes a Rachel.- terminaba de decir la rubia acercándose al comedor donde ya estaban sus padres.

Que bueno que bajas hija ven siéntate.- le decía su padre para que se sentara a su izquierda y la rubia así lo hizo

Y dinos Quinn como vas como en el colegio.- preguntaba Russel a la rubia sirviéndose un poco de arroz

Muy bien papa saco puros 10.-costestaba la rubia con una sonrisa

Me alegro hija sabes que eso te ayudara para beca.- hablaba Russel entusiasmado y la rubia asentía

Y Finn hace semanas que no lo veo por aquí.- preguntaba su madre

Termine con el mama.- respondía la rubia ya poniéndose nerviosa sabia que había llegado el momento

En serio? Pues me alegro.- expresaba su padre

Russel.-lo criminaba su mujer

Que si es la verdad me alegro ese chico nunca fue de mi agrado mi hija se merece algo mejor.- decía el hombre con una sonrisa haciendo reír tanto a su mujer como a su hija

Y como así terminaron.- preguntaba Judy interesada

Eh las cosas ya no estaban funcionando por eso decidimos dejarlo.- mentía un poco la rubia

Pero si estas bien no.- le preguntaba su padre preocupado

Si estoy bien papa no te preocupes.- le daba una sonrisa a su padre

Y ya tienes a alguien otro pretendiente que se yo.- le preguntaba su padre pícaramente

Russel como vas a preguntarle eso no ves que acaba de terminar una relación.- hablaba Judy

Y eso que nuestra hija es preciosa de seguro tendrá miles de pretendientes.- hablaba el hombre orgulloso Entonces hija ahí alguien por ahí que debamos saber.- volvía a preguntar su padre y Quinn quería salir corriendo de lo nerviosa que estaba

Papa sabes lo felices que son los gays peleándose por el color que debería llevar el cuarto de sus hijos.- preguntaba la rubia de lo nerviosa que estaba maldita latina y sus frases estúpidas pensaba la rubia

Bueno no lo sabia pero igual gracias por decírnoslo pero que tiene que ver esto con la pregunta que te hice.- preguntaba el hombre algo confuso mirando a Quinn igual que su mujer

No es eso lo que quería decir.- sabia que no saldría viva de esta

Entonces hija sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea verdad.- le daba apoyo su madre

En realidad si hay alguien.- bajaba la mirada sonrojada

Vez Judy te lo dije.- decía el hombre entusiasmado mirando a su mujer Entonces quien es? esta en el equipo de futbol o en el coro va a al mismo colegio que tu.-terminaba de preguntar Russel

Si va a McKinley esta en el coro y no esta en equipo de futbol.- explicaba la rubia

Ya pues hija dinos quien es el afortunado.- preguntaba su madre ya impaciente

En realidad no es afortunado.- miraba a sus padres nerviosamente

Entonces que es.- preguntaba su padre más confundido

Es e es una chica.- dijo susurrado la rubia y sus padres ni la escucharon

Como hija no te entendimos.- le preguntaba su madre

Que es una chica.- ahora si dijo mas fuerte la rubia mirando a sus padres y vio como estos se miraron entre sorprendidos y confundidos después cambiaron sus rostros por uno mas serio y la rubia se quería morir ahí mismo probablemente su padre la votaría de casa

Papa mama yo no se como paso pero paso esa chica me gusta no en realidad no me gusta estoy enamorada de ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado ella es tierna amable y me cuida yo sé que esto es difícil para ustedes y que de seguro me botaran de casa.- trataba de explicar desesperada y llorando viendo que sus padres no decían nada

La conocemos.- preguntaba su padre con el rostro serio

Si bueno no.- se contradecía la rubia

Si o no.- preguntaba su madre

Bueno no la conocen pero han visto a alguien que es igual a ella.- la rubia estaba más calmada

Entonces si la conocemos.- preguntaba su padre

Bueno su físico si es una de las hijas Shelby Johnson.-respondía la rubia

Que? no me digas que sales con Rebecca.- estaba sorprendido

O con Grace.- también decía su madre sorprendida

Que? no claro que no ni loca saldría con una de ellas.- la rubia se acomodaba en el asiento

Bien porq no quería que esa muchacha ahora se pasara aquí en la casa diciéndome que camisa me combina con cada pantalón.- dijo seriamente recordaba como cada vez que la pequeña morena venia a su casa le daba mas de cien razones por las que debería andar bien vestido y combinado incluso había sido capaz hasta de hurgar en su guardarropas

Entonces? sino son ellas quien.- su madre estaba impaciente

Se acuerdan que les dije que Shelby tenia otra hija que hace mucho tiempo había perdido pero que ya la había recuperado y ahora vivía con ella.- explicaba la rubia y estos asentían Y que ella además es la gemela de Rebecca.- hacia una pausa y sus padres asentían Pues bueno ella se llama Rachel Berry.- terminaba de decir la rubia y de ahí la mesa se quedo en silencio

No van a decir nada.-estaba desesperada

Que quieres que te digamos Quinn.-su padre la miraba seriamente

No se lo que sea pero necesito saber que piensan.-comenzaba a sollozar

Yo no tengo nada que decir.- el hombre se levantaba de la mesa

Papa por favor sé que esto es difícil para ti.-estaba desesperada

No Quinn no lo sabes.-estaba molesto Sabes que hemos cambiado pero para mi es difícil que ahora vengas me digas que eres lesbiana y que sales con una mujer cuando hasta hace poco que salías con un chico que no era de mi agrado pero al fin al cabo era un chico.-

No soy lesbiana.-aclaraba la rubia

PERO SI ACABAS DE DECIRMELO.-levantaba la voz

Russel cálmate.-le pedía Judy

Como quieres que me calme no estas escuchando lo que nos acaba de decir es lesbiana.-se agarraba la cabeza

No soy lesbiana no me gustan las mujeres.-explicaba con lagrimas en los ojos Solo me gusta Rachel no no me gusta la amo.-miraba a su padre fijamente

Bien por ti.-terminaba de hablar el hombre y salía de la casa dando un portazo la rubia comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y su madre la abrazo

Me odia.-lloraba la rubia en los brazos de su madre

No mi amor no es así.-trataba de calmarla

Si lo hace nos vez como me miraba.-estaba dolida Tu también me odias.-le preguntaba a su madre

No mi amor claro que no y tu padre no te odia solo dale tiempo si sabes que esto no es fácil ni para el ni para mi.-explicaba Eres feliz con ella.-le preguntaba haciendo a la morena

Como nunca lo he sido con nadie mama la amo.-miraba a su madre con una sonrisa

Bien será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto necesitas descansar.-le sugería su madre y la rubia asentía y se iba para su cuarto entro se tiro en la cama y comenzó a llorar después de unos minutos decidió llamar a la morena

Hola mi amor.- saludaba la rubia tristemente

Voz: Hola mi terroncito de azúcar.- decía la morena dejando algo sorprendida la rubia la morena no la llamaba así

Rachel...- no termino de hablar la rubia porque empezó a escuchar ruidos y gritos del otro lado de la línea

Voz: Rebecca dame ese teléfono no te han enseñado a respetar las cosas ajenas.- escuchaba la rubia a Rachel decir y comenzó a sonreír al parecer Rebecca había agarrado el teléfono de su hermana para hacerse pasar por ella

Voz: Ahí Rachel no seas aburrida además deberías agradecerme que yo estaba aquí porque si no la rubia iba a pensar que no le querías contestar el teléfono.- volvía a decir la pequeña morena

Voz: Si mira como te agradezco lo único que querías era meterme donde no te llaman así que ahora dame ese teléfono Rebecca o no respondo.- volvía a decir Rachel y la rubia se mordía el labio imaginándose a la morena toda enojada de seguro se veía sexi bueno eso ella ya lo sabia

Voz: Que pasa Rachel tienes miedo de que le diga a la rubia que hiciste hoy mientras ella estaba en su casa toda nerviosa porq iba a hablar con sus padres de su relación.- se burlaba la pequeña morena y la rubia levantaba una de sus cejas preguntándose de que hablaba Rebecca

Voz: Dame ese teléfono Rebecca o le diré a Shelby la razón por la que Noah no se atreve a venir aquí a la casa y soy capaz de lograr que no te deje salir mas con el hasta que no venga hablar con ella y con Lisa.- escuchaba la rubia que la morena le decía a su hermana de pronto la rubia no escucho nada y al segundo escucho como una puerta se cerraba

Voz Rachel: Hola mi amor disculpa es que Rebecca estaba echa la bromista pero ya no molestara.- se disculpaba la morena al otro lado de la línea

Con tremenda amenaza hasta a mi me hubiese dado miedo.- la rubia sonreía

Voz Rachel: Pues no me quedo de otra era la única manera.- hablaba la morena tranquilamente

Bueno mi amor a que se refería Rebecca con eso de que tienes miedo de que ella me diga lo que hiciste hoy en la tarde.- preguntaba la rubia no se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber eso

Voz Rachel: A nada mi amor ya sabes como es solo te lo dijo por molestar pero eso no es importante como te fue con tus padres.- peguntaba esto ultimo la morena ella también había estado toda la tarde nerviosa por como seria la reacción de los padres de la rubia cuando se enteraran que estaba saliendo con una chica

No lo se.- la rubia se puso triste recordando la reacción de su padre

Voz Rachel: Como que no lo sabes lo tomo mal te boto de casa.- preguntaba la morena nerviosa

No no me boto por ahora se molesto y se fue creo no lo aceptara nunca.- comenzaba a llorar

Voz Rachel: Ya mi amor tranquila todo se solucionara si yo estoy contigo.- intentaba darle ánimos

Eso espero Rach te amo.-seguía sollozando

Voz Rachel: Y yo a ti mi amor ya no llores si.- quería estar en ese momento con su novia sabia que no estaba pasando un buen momento

Bueno creo que mejor me voy a dormir si.- quería dormir realmente estaba cansada

Voz Rachel: Esta bien mi amor descansa si nos vemos mañana.-estaba triste llego a pensar que todo saldría bien pero al parecer se equivoco

Fin Flashback

Era viernes y todas estaban felices porque se vendría el fin de semana, a esta hora Quinn se encontraba caminando a su casillero las cosas con su padre seguían igual casi ni le hablaba desde la cena y eso le dolía iba tan metida en sus pensamiento cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino

Que quieres ahora Finn.-preguntaba la rubia de manera cortante el muchacho se había transformado en una molestia pero a la vez le daba pena el chico no entendía que ella ya no quería estar con el pero este hacia oídos sordos

Que le vez a esa ah dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo.- le recriminaba

Mira Finn no se trata de que tenga Rachel que no tengas tu entiende nuestra relación no daba para mas.- le explicaba la rubia mientras veía como el muchacho empezaba a molestarse

Claro que si se trata de eso Quinn porque estoy seguro que ella no puede darte lo mismo que yo, porque sé que conmigo disfrutarías mas o ya no te acuerdas de todas la veces que tuvimos sexo la pasábamos muy bien y no creo que la zorra esa...-no termino de hablar el muchacho porque la rubia le cruzo la cara de una cachetada

No te atrevas a insultar a Rachel me oíste la otra vez no te golpee porque fui una idiota, pero esta vez no te lo permite me entiendes.- lo miraba fijamente y lo señalaba con el dedo No entiendo como pude salir contigo porque no eres mas que un estúpido y nunca mas vuelvas a querer compararte con mi novia porque ella si sabe como tratar a una mujer.- dijo esto ultimo la rubia dejando al muchacho parado en el pasillo

Rachel estaba en el baño lavándose las manos cuando vio que la puerta se abría dejando pasar a Sally quien entro y se paro atrás de ella apoyando su espalda en una de las puertas

Hola Rachel.- saludaba la rubia mirándola por el espejo

Hola Sally.- devolvía el saludo la morena educadamente

Sabes que te dejara tarde o temprano no?.-le dijo la rubia y la morena se giro para quedar frente a ella

A que te refieres.- preguntaba la morena confundida

A Quinn ella terminara volviendo con Finn ese es su destino.- respondía tranquilamente la rubia

Porque me estas diciendo esto.- volvía a preguntar la morena cruzándose de brazos

Porque no quiero que sufras Rachel Quinn no te merece y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta y me darás la razón.-la miraba intensamente

Mira Sally no se porque me estas diciendo todo esto pero…- la morena no termino de hablar porque la rubia la interrumpió acercándose a ella y agarro una de sus manos

Te lo estoy diciendo porque yo si te amo Rachel, desde el primer día en que vi me enamore de ti.- la miraba dulcemente y la morena retrocedía un poco ella ya se imaginaba esto pero era diferente que ahora la rubia se lo dijera de frente

Mira Sally yo no sé que decirte, lamento si alguna vez quizás te di esperanzas no era mi intención que fuera así pero yo estoy con Quinn yo yo la amo.- sonreía todavía no le había dicho a la rubia que la amaba pero era así No lo digo por lastimarte pero es la verdad yo nunca la cambiaria por nadie.- terminaba de decir la morena soltándose de la rubia

Ella va a lastimarte Rachel y cuando eso pase yo estaré allí para ti.- termino de decir la rubia con los ojos llorosos saliendo del baño dejando a Rachel pensado en lo que la porrista le había dicho se volvió a mirar en el espejo y salió del baño a su siguiente clase

Llego hora del almuerzo y ya todas estaban en la mesa y la morena estaba sentada al lado de la rubia.

No saben lo aburrida que es la clase de la profesora Richardson.- decía Grace haciendo una mueca de fastidio

Pues esa señora tiene complejo de tortuga si no es mas lenta es porque no puede.-acotaba Santana ella también creía que la profesora era aburrida

Pues yo no lo creo es muy buena profesora.-defendía Rachel a la profesora

Ahí Berry a ti todo te parece bueno hasta un puto grillo.-la molestaba la latina

Puedes dejar de molestar a mi novia Santana.- Quinn miraba molesta a la latina

Ahí ya llego la nueva manflora defendiendo a su novia.-la latina se burlaba de la rubia

Manflora? que es eso?.- preguntaba Rebecca riéndose al igual que Britt que ya sabia el significado

Pues el sinónimo de lesbiana lencha tortillera...- iba a seguir la latina pero Quinn la interrumpió

Ya entendimos el punto Santana tu como siempre tan linda no?.- la rubia miraba molesta a la latina

Pues si es mi naturaleza.- hacia caras y las demás reían

Además esa palabra suena horrible suena a insulto.-estaba molesta por lo que había dicho la latina

A ya no exageres solo lo dije por molestar.-se defendía la latina

Por molestar o no esa palabra o lo que sea suena horrible y no creo que tu estés muy contenta si yo te lo dijera a ti.-sabia que con eso la latina no la molestaría mas y así fue y de ahí todas se quedaron en silencio

Quien es ese chico?.- le preguntaba Rachel a Grace pues se había quedado observándola dándole sonrisas y miradas a un muchacho que estaba a dos mesas de ellas

Que de que hablas.- se hacia la desentendida

Ahí no te hagas te he visto mirándolo y sonriéndole y el hace lo mismo.- señala al muchacho y las demás también lo miraban y el chico les daba una sonrisa

Vaya es muy guapo pero no como mi Puck.- decía la pequeña morena coquetamente imaginándose a su chico y es que el muchacho que parecía que tenia algo con Grace era guapo y se veía muy atlético

Bueno no vas a decir.- le preguntaba la morena a su hermana rubia Espera con él fue quien tuviste la cita la otra vez.- Grace se sonrojaba Entonces es el.- volvía a preguntar la morena

Nos vas a decir o no o soy capaz de hacerlo venir para acá.- decía la latina ella quería saber del muchacho

Eh ya ya ok les diré se llama Ben esta en el equipo de basquetbol y va conmigo al club de matemática.- se volvía a sonrojar

Y te gusta.- le preguntaba Britt con una sonrisa

Pues si.- respondía Grace mas sonrojada

Y ya son novios porque no me habías dicho nada.- preguntaba Rebecca

Porque todavía no somos novios nos estamos conociendo todavía y si no he dicho nada principalmente a ti es para que no me lo ahuyenten con sus bromas.- explicaba la rubia

Así como las bromas que me hicieron tú y Rebecca en la cena esa vez que me quede en tu casa no.- espetaba Quinn acordándose de la vergüenza que había pasado

Pues si como las de Rebecca.- Grace se hacia la aludida no quería que Quinn se pusiera en plan de venganza

Siguieron molestándose las unas a las otras hasta que el timbre sonó y cada una se dirigió a sus clases

Quinn y Rachel iban agarradas de las manos igual ya todos sabían de su relación y sus muestras de cariño no les parecían extrañas

Te extrañe mucho hoy.- expresaba la morena a la rubia mientras se dirigirán al club glee

Y yo a ti hermosa.- la rubia paraba su caminar antes de entrar al aula para darle un beso apasionado

Y como van las cosas con tu padre.-preguntaba la morena

Igual casi no me habla.-bajaba su mirada Mama ha hecho el intento de hablar con el pero creo que se ha cerrado completamente al tema.-

Ya mi amor tranquila si.-cogía el rostro de la rubia con sus manos y besaba tiernamente

Que esperan para entrar o van a seguir morreándose públicamente.- gritaba Santana desde adentro cuando no la latina y sus comentarios se separaron y negaron con la cabeza

La clase fue divertida claro a excepción de las miradas de odio que les daba Finn y de lo irritable que estaba y de las continuas peleas de Santana y Rebecca con Abigail y Alex

Bien chicos ya para finalizar la clase a quien le gustaría pasara a cantar.- preguntaba el profesor y más de uno alzo la mano

Bueno veo que todos quieren pasar pero esta vez será el turno de Rachel así que ven y canta para nosotros.-decía el profesor y la morena se levantaba pasándole las partituras a la banda y de ahí se paro al frente

Bueno esta canción como todas las que voy a cantar va dedicada para mi novia Quinn.- dijo la morena dedicándole una sonrisa a la rubia y esta le correspondió mientras sus amigos también sonreían menos Finn que esta vez se quedo sentado en su silla mirando con odio a la morena cogió su guitarra y la música sonó

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me

All - ah peaceful melody

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

Scooch on closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and laughed

I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

Please don't, please don't, please don't

There's no need to complicate

Cause our time is short

This is out fate, I'm yours

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron menos Finn y la rubia prácticamente salió disparada de su asiento para abrazar y besar a su morena.

Así que eres mía.- preguntaba la rubia a la morena mientras iban caminando agarradas de la mano al estacionamiento

Que?.- pregunto la morena confusa

En la música que me dedicaste decías que eras mía.- le sonreía tiernamente

Así pues no te gusta la idea.- se paraba frente a su auto ya eran casi las ultimas en irse del colegio sus dos hermanas ya se habían marchado en sus respectivos autos y Santana ya tenia su auto arreglado así que ya se había ido junto con Britt

Me encanta esa idea.-levantaba una ceja coquetamente

Lo se aunq no era tuya soy tuya.- dijo la morena coquetamente y la rubia se le acerco mas para besarla arrimándola contra el auto se besaban apasionadamente sin importarle que dos chicos pasaban por ahí y la miraban sugestivamente

No me cansaría de besar tus labios.- susurraba la rubia a la morena volviéndola a besarla de manera pausada y a la vez tierna

Ni yo.- trataba de hablar la morena recuperando el aliento

Q tienes que hacer algo esta noche.- preguntaba la morena mientras estaba abrazando a la rubia

No mis padres no están en casa y no regresan hasta el domingo.- respondía la rubia separándose del abrazo para mirar a la morena a los ojos

Entonces puedo invitarte a salir esta noche.- pregunta vuelta la morena trataría que la rubia se olvidara un poco de el tema con su padre y quería invitarla a algo especial

Como una cita.- nuevamente alzaba una de sus cejas

Pues más o menos entonces si quieres.- respondía y preguntaba la morena

Contigo lo que sea.- le dijo volviéndola a besar

Bueno Q aunq me encanta todo esto creo que es mejor que nos vayamos o sino Rebecca es capaz de llamar a Shelby al hospital y decirle que tu me has secuestrado.- tenia su frente pegada a la de la rubia recuperando el aliento y esta asintió y se separo para que la morena pudiera abrir la puerta de su auto y subirse

Bueno entonces nos vemos esta noche.- volvía a preguntar la morena a la rubia que estaba apoyada en la puerta del piloto principal

Pues si mi hermosa dama.- respondía la rubia y nuevamente se acercaba a besarla

Te quiero Q nos vemos esta noche paso por ti a la siete Te quiero.- se separaba del beso y prendía el auto

Si mi amor y yo también te quiero a ti.- ella se separaba del auto para que la morena se pudiera marchar

…

Rachel estaba parada frente a la casa de la rubia estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que venia y aunq sabia que los padres de la rubia no iban a estar en casa igual no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa

Vaya tengo la novia mas puntual y hermosa.- la rubia le abría la puerta con una sonrisa

Pues la puntualidad es una de mis virtudes.-dijo con una sonrisa y la rubia se acercaba a darle un beso como saludo

Quieres pasar un momento es que todavía tengo que subir por mi bolso a mi cuarto.- preguntaba la rubia a penas se separo del beso

Claro esta bien.-respondía la morena mientras la rubia se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar

No demoro si.- dejaba a la morena parada en medio de la sala y ella subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto

La morena comenzó a observar la casa era muy bonita tenia algunos muebles una pequeña mesa en medio de la sala seguía mirando hasta que se acercó a una repisa en donde había muchas fotos y sonrió cuando vio una foto de la rubia cuando era un bebe se veía tan hermosa después cogió otra donde la rubia al parecer tenia 10 años se veía igual de hermosa y también sonrió porque la rubia seguía conservando esa misma sonrisa que la hacia ver adorable y a la vez sexi después cogió otra en la que la rubia estaba con una chica rubia era la hermana

Es mi hermana.- la rubia la abrazaba por detrás asustándola

Me asustaste.- dijo la morena volviendo a dejar la foto en su lugar Es linda.- miraba la foto que estaba la rubia con otra chica rubia

Quien?.-preguntaba la rubia dándolo un beso en el hombro

Tú hermana.- respondía la morena

Así?.- la rubia alzaba una de sus cejas y la morena se giro para quedar frente a la rubia cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta

Pero no mas hermosa que tu.- espeto la morena y la rubia le sonreía acercándose a besarla

Creo que nos deberíamos ir.-hablaba la morena en medio del beso y la rubia se separo cogiéndola de la mano para salir de la casa

La morena iba manejando ya cerca de 10 minutos y la rubia la empezaba a mirar como buscando una explicación ya que el camino era conocido para ella era el mismo que recorrieron en la primera cita que tuvieron

Me estas llevando a mi lugar preferido.- preguntaba la rubia

Creo que eso es obvio no.- respondía la rubia

Bueno si pero a que venimos acá.- volvía a preguntar

Después dices que soy yo la que siempre quiere saber todo antes.- ahora era ella quien alzaba una ceja al puro estilo de la rubia

Pero es la verdad.- decía la rubia y la morena alzaba vuelta una de sus cejas Ya solo tengo curiosidad ok.- volvía a mirar al frente con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos y la morena sonreía por la actitud de la rubia era tan adorable cuando estaba molesta así que solo subió el volumen del estero

Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)

To say you're the only one breaking me down like this

You're the only one I would take a shot on

Keep me hanging on so contagiously

Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable

Cause I believe in loving you with first sight

I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..

To take a hold of you

Tarareaba la morena mirando de vez en cuando a la rubia y esta sonreía unos minutos más y ya estaban llegando vuelta al lugar preferido de la rubia...

Bueno señorita llegamos.- apagaba el auto y la rubia se sacaba el cinturón para bajarse del coche Epa donde vas.- preguntaba la morena viendo lo que iba hacer la rubia

A bajarme o vamos a quedarnos toda la noche aquí.- dijo la rubia como si fuera obvio

No no vamos a quedarnos aquí pero si quieres bajarte necesitas ponerte esto en los ojos.-le enseñaba un pañuelo rojo que tenia en el bolsillo de su jean

Para que?.-preguntaba la rubia confusa

Te lo puedes poner sin hacer preguntas por favor no te vas arrepentir.- le decía todavía tendiéndole el pañuelo dándole una mirada suplicante a la rubia y esta viendo esa mirada no se pudo resistir mas y acepto ponerse el pañuelo

No ves nada.- le pasaba una mano cerca del rostro de la rubia y esta negaba Perfecto quédate allí yo te ayudo a bajar.- se bajaba del auto para ir ayudar a la rubia a bajar

Pon un pie abajo.- le pedía la morena agarrando a la rubia por su mano derecha para que bajara del auto

Rachel me he bajado de algunos autos muchas veces no me voy a caer el echo de que...- no termino de hablar la rubia porque piso una piedra y perdió el equilibrio

Que decías?.-pregunto la morena en forma de burla

Ya no te burles había una piedra ahí como la iba a ver si tengo los ojos vendados.- ya estaba parada fuera del auto y se cruzaba de brazos

Ya no me pelees si.-pedía la morena acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla Ahora yo te guio si.-la cogía de la mano y la rubia asentía

Rachel donde me estas llevando.- preguntaba la rubia ya que llevaban cerca de un minuto caminando y la morena parecía no tener intenciones de detenerse

No dices que este es tu lugar favorito deberías conocerlo muy bien no crees.- respondía la morena sonriendo por la insistencia de la rubia

Bueno si es mi lugar preferido pero con los ojos vendados no puedo saber donde estoy.-explicaba la rubia mientras sentía que la morena se detenía

Bueno ya deja de preocuparte porque ya llegamos.- soltó a la rubia para ponerse frente a ella

Porque me sueltas Rachel.-trataba de quitarse el vendaje pero la morena se lo impedía cogiendo sus manos

No Quinn no te lo quites todavía si por favor yo estoy aquí frente tuyo no me iré a ningún lado si.- le pedía la morena y la rubia asentía

Quinn yo te traje a este lugar porque sé que es tu lugar favorito y también es el mio desde la primera vez que decidiste traerme no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al saber que yo había sido a la primera persona que habías traído eso me hizo ver que en realidad te importaba.- explicaba la morena y la rubia sonreía por declaración de esta

De seguro te estarás preguntando la razón por la que te he traído aquí y mas la razón por la que estas vendada verdad.- le preguntaba la morena y la rubia asentía No es por nada malo en realidad es algo bueno para las dos yo lo veo así y espero que tu también lo creas, ahora te quitare la venda si.- terminaba de decir la morena y la rubia asentía la morena se puso detrás de la rubia y a medida que iba desatando el nudo de la venda sus manos temblaban de lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que le termino de quitar esperando la reacción de la rubia

Rachel que es… es esto?.-le pregunto la rubia con sus abiertos como platos de la sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo mientras la morena estaba atrás de ella mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente…

Hola que tal...! Aquí esta el capitulo lamento si he decepcionado algunas pero bueno a si me salió. A mi parecer y después de algunas sugerencias y mensajes que recibí llegue a la conclusión que no era necesario agregar demasiado drama con los padres de la rubia ya saben que la boten de casa que Russel se ponga demasiado loco etc. Así que por el momento las cosas estarán así Gracias por Leer…!

Musicas:

Jason Mraz - I'm Yours

Acceptance - So Contagious (canción que canta Rachel en el auto)

Personajes:

Daren Kagasoff - Ben


	17. Chapter 17

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

Rachel que es… es esto?.-le pregunto la rubia con sus abiertos como platos de la sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo mientras la morena estaba atrás de ella mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente…

Quinn no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo la morena la había llevado a una parte alejada dentro del pequeño bosque que tenia en el lugar, específicamente estaban en una zona donde habían seis arboles que estaban como en forma de circulo y en el medio claramente daba la luz de la luna y las estrellas en el centro estaba colocada una manta larga con apariencia de edredón pero mas gruesa con almohadas en forma de corazones, también habían muchos pétalos de rosa regados por toda la manta, muchas velas pequeñas rodeando la manta al parecer la morena también había puesto incienso con olor a vainilla en cada punta de la manta y también pudo apreciar que habían dos bandejas con fruta picada y crema chantillí

Rachel que significa esto.-volvía a preguntar la rubia girándose a la morena aunq ya tenia una idea solo quería estar segura si era lo que estaba pensando

Yo… yo quería que esta noche fuera especial para las dos.-tenia su cabeza agachada mirando a sus pies y la rubia se acercó a ella cogiéndola del mentón para que la mirara

Porque querías que esta noche fuera especial.- la miraba a los ojos

Porque estoy lista Quinn.- explicaba Porque lo siento aquí.- se señalaba el corazón Porque sé que tu eres la persona indicada porque quiero que tu seas mi primera vez porque te amo.- terminaba de decir la morena bajando vuelta su cabeza y la rubia sonreía feliz porque su morena le estaba diciendo que la amaba

Es… estas segura?.- pregunto la rubia

Nunca en mi vida he estado tan segura de algo Quinn te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y quiero compartir este momento contigo y quiero no… no quiero necesito saber si tu también lo quieres.- pregunto esto ultimo mirando a la rubia a los ojos y esta se acercó para besarla intensamente

Eso es un si.- preguntaba la morena recuperando el aliento

No sabes lo feliz que me haces.-la volvía a besar

Ven vamos sentarnos.- se separaba del beso la cogía de la mano para irse a sentar

La morena comenzó a coger las fresas y untarlas con la crema para darle en la boca a la rubia y a propósito dejaba rastros de crema chantillí por la comisura de sus labios para limpiarlos con su lengua cosa que comenzaba a excitar a la rubia esta también repetía la misma acción con la morena así se llevaron por algunos minutos hasta que Quinn no aguanto mas recostó a la morena poniéndose encima de ella comenzando a besarla apasionadamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas por encima de su jean y la morena ponía sus manos en su cuello para profundizar mas el beso la ropa empezaba a estorbar y la morena fue consiente de ello así que separo un poco a la rubia dándole una mirada intensa y se fue levantando poco a poco poniéndose de rodillas haciendo que la rubia haga lo mismo la volvió a mirar le dio una sonrisa y la volvía a besar esta vez ella apasionadamente

De a poco se fueron sacando la ropa primero fueron las chaquetas de ahí las blusas y cuando las dos quedaron solo con el sostén en la parte de arriba se mordían sus labios por la vista que tenían la primera en despojar de su sostén a la rubia fue la morena

Eres tan hermosa.-decía la rubia mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el pecho derecho de morena y esta gemía por el contacto comenzaron a besarse nuevamente la rubia también despojo de su sostén a la morena siguieron sacándose toda la ropa hasta que quedaron totalmente desnudas la morena sabia que la rubia no tenia experiencia de como era estar con una chica y ella tampoco pero digamos que se había "instruido" de que era lo que se debía hacer asique decidió tomar la iniciativa no aguanto mas y acostó despacio a la rubia colocándose encima de ella besándola apasionadamente la rubia ponía sus dos manos en los pechos de la morena y esta gemía de lo excitada que ya estaba

La morena comenzó acariciar las piernas de la rubia y a la vez besando y lamiendo su cuello llegando hasta su oreja mordiendo su lóbulo

Te gusta?.-preguntaba sensualmente al oído de la rubia

Si… si mmm.-respondía entre gemidos y la morena volvió a besar su labios apasionadamente mientras la rubia clavaba las uñas en la espalda de la morena

La morena volvió a recorrer con sus labios el cuello de la rubia, mordiéndolo levemente, fue bajando hasta su pecho al que primero mordió, después lamio y jugo con su pezón derecho haciéndola gemir. Con su mano derecha siguió rozando el estimulado pezón y con la izquierda comenzó a masajear su ya excitado clítoris

Rachel por… por favor.-decía la rubia entre gemidos ya no aguantaba mas

Shhhh tranquila si.-le pedía la morena

La morena comenzó a bajar con su lengua por el cuerpo de la rubia y siguió bajando hasta encontrarse de frente con el sexo palpitante de la rubia. No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a lamer lentamente su sexo y comienza a jugar con su lengua entre sus labios mayores. La morena noto a la rubia terriblemente mojada, excitada a punto de correrse cosa que logra que también ella se excite más pero primero tenía que hacer llegar a su rubia

Ra… Rachel no… no aguantaré mas.-gemía mientras una capa de sudor se hacia presente en sus cuerpos

Entonces no lo hagas.-susurro contra su clítoris justo antes de meter su lengua dentro de la rubia

Ese movimiento hace que la rubia comience a mover sus caderas desesperadamente mientras la morena aceleraba el movimiento de su lengua logrando que finalmente las paredes del sexo de la rubia comiencen a contraerse y a la vez siente como el cuerpo de la rubia comenzaba a temblar dándole a entender que estaba por llegar al orgasmo intensifico el movimiento y segundos después la rubia se vino duramente sobre la boca de la morena

Rachel.-grito la rubia después de sentir su orgasmo

La morena sube por el cuerpo de la rubia dándole besos tiernos hasta llegar a su rostro y besar tiernamente su labios después de eso se acuesta del lado derecho de la rubia colocándose de lado viendo como la rubia trataba de recuperar el aire, y a la vez trataba de calmar sus latidos

Eso fue increíble.-miraba a la morena ya respirando con normalidad y la morena solo le sonrió de a poco la rubia se fue acercando a la morena para besarla y como pudo se coloco encima de ella

Ahora te toca a ti sentir lo mismo que me hiciste sentir a mi.-decía la rubia sensualmente sobre el oído de la morena mientras chupaba y mordía el lóbulo de esta de ahí bajo a su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo lentamente y la morena se retorcía de placer bajo el cuerpo de la rubia después la rubia baja hacia sus pechos primero saborea su pezón derecho, luego mordiendo el izquierdo

Mmm.-gemía la morena mordiéndose el labio inferior

La rubia comenzó a bajar su lengua por el estómago de la morena recorriéndolo y dando pequeños mordiscos

Quinn yo no pued...-pero no termino de hablar la morena porque sintió la lengua de rubia sobre su sexo en ese momento la morena sintió que se iba a morir de placer los movimientos de la lengua de la rubia eran tan sensuales y no paraba de gemir la rubia sintió como el interior de la morena se iba tensando y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sabía que estaba a punto de llegar y comenzó a meter y a sacar su lengua mas rápido hasta que sintió que la morena se vino e hizo lo mismo que la morena hizo con ella se acercó a su rostro la beso después de eso se acostó a lado derecho de la morena esperando a que se recuperara

Pasaron varios minutos y la morena ahora se encontraba de espaldas a la rubia mientras esta la abrazaba por detrás dándole besos en la espalda cubiertas por una fina sabana blanca

Te amo.-dijo de pronto la rubia y la morena se giro para mirarla

Que dijistes?.-pregunto la morena mirándola a los ojos

Que te amo.-volvía a repetir la rubia con una sonrisa

Y yo te amo a ti.-dijo la morena acercándose a besarla apasionadamente mientras se volvía a poner encima de la rubia sin desparédense del beso mientras las manos de ambas comenzaban a acariciar cada parte de sus cuerpos, comenzaron a moverse tratando de buscar fricción hasta que la morena se coloco entre las piernas de la rubia que al principio no entendía que hacia la morena hasta que sintió como su sexo se conectaba con el de la morena y sintió una descarga de placer en todo su cuerpo mientras veía los pechos de la morena moviéndose sensualmente contra su cara excitándola mas esta posición le parecía tan sexi

Te gusta.-le pregunto la morena gimiendo de placer con su frente pegada a la de la rubia

Si… si no pares más… más rápido.- respondía como podía la rubia ya que no podía controlar sus gemidos

La morena siguió embistiéndola rápidamente y la rubia también se movía debajo de ella magnificando la sensación de placer hasta que sintieron como juntas llegaban al orgasmo y la morena se dejaba caer encima de la rubia todavía con sus pulsaciones aceleradas y tratando de recuperar el aliento al igual que la rubia

Eso… eso fue increíble.-decía la rubia mientras acariciaba la espalda de la morena que se encontraba encima de ella Donde aprendiste hacer eso.-preguntaba ahora la rubia

En ningún lado.-respondía sonriendo sobre el pecho de la rubia y después se levanto un poco y le dio un beso tierno en los labios de la rubia

Segura?.-pregunto la rubia elevando una de sus cejas

Digamos que me "instruí" un poco.-se sonrojaba

Te instruiste un poco?.-levantaba una de sus cejas

Bueno si ya sabes yo no tenia mucha experiencia en estas cosas y bueno quise… quise que fuera perfecto.-se volvía a sonrojar mientras la rubia sonreía le parecía tierno ver a la morena sonrojarse Te… te gusto?.-pregunto dudosa mirándola fijamente

Que si me gusto.-hacia que pensaba Me encanto nunca en mi vida me habían besado acariciado como tu lo has echo esta noche fuiste tan delicada y creí que iba a morir por todo el placer que me provocaste esta noche ha sido mi primera vez con una chica y ha sido perfecto.- le daba un beso tierno en la nariz Esta noche no he tenido sexo esta noche he echo el amor con la mujer que amo y sé que ella también me ama.-terminaba de decir la rubia y la morena se acercaba a besarla pero esta vez tiernamente después de eso se volvió a colocar sobre el pecho de la rubia y esta la abrazaba

No es que no me guste estar así pero creo que deberíamos irnos.-sugería la rubia después de unos minutos de silencio Además empezara hacer mas frio y no quiero que nos de un resfriado.-volvía a decir la rubia y la morena levantaba su cabeza acercando su rostro para besar a la rubia

Te amo Q.-le volvía a decir separándose del beso

Y yo te amo a ti hermosa.-le daba una sonrisa y se volvían a besar nuevamente

Después de unos cuantos besos y caricias se levantaron recogieron todo y ahora se dirigían a la casa de la rubia durante todo el camino nunca hablaron no porque no tuvieran de que hablar era solo que no lo creían necesario se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas cómplices ambas estaban felices por lo que había pasado se sentían completas y la vez se sentían que se pertenecían mutuamente ya se encontraban en frente de la casa de la rubia mientras se besaban tiernamente

Quieres entrar?.-preguntaba la rubia separándose sus padres no estaban y no habría problema y la morena y esta alzaba una ceja

Que? solo para dormir estoy algo cansada.-se sonrojaba Y bueno creo que tu también además como te dije mis padres no están y no creo que quieras ir a tu casa y que Rebecca te interrogue verdad?.-le pregunto con una sonrisa

Bueno creo que me convenciste.-respondía la morena en verdad no le apetecía un interrogatorio de Rebecca pero ella ya había decidido entrar a la casa de la rubia apenas se lo pregunto solo quería testearla un poco de seguro Grace había controlado a Rebecca y le había dicho la excusa que las dos habían inventado por si la pequeña morena preguntaba por la ausencia de la otra morena

A ósea que solo lo haces porque no quieres ir a tu casa y aguantar a la loca de tu hermana.-se hacia la ofendida

No tonta.-se acercaba otra vez a besarla Tu sabes muy bien que apenas me dijistes que entrara lo iba hacer además no quiero dormir sola esta noche.-termino de hablar y se volvieron a besar

Después de unos minutos se bajaron del auto entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación de la rubia...

Esto te puede quedar bien.-se paraba frente a la morena con una blusa de tirantes y un short pequeño color blanco

Si creo que si.-agarraba las prendas y se empezaba a desvestir ante la atenta mirada de la rubia

Si me sigues mirando así me voy a gastar.- sintió la mirada de la rubia

Bueno tú tienes la culpa por tener ese hermoso cuerpo.-la miraba pícaramente y la morena sonreía Iré al baño de mis padres.-sabia que si se no salía de ahí en ese momento no dormirían toda la noche y de verdad que estaba cansada

Puedo utilizar el baño.- preguntaba la morena señalando el cuarto de baño

Estas en tu casa.-terminaba de decir la rubia mientras salía del cuarto

Quinn ya estaba cambiada y esperaba a la morena sentada en su cama estaba tardando en el baño de pronto oyó como la puerta se abría

Vaya pensé que te quedarías a dormir allí.-preguntaba la rubia a la morena mientras esta se le acercaba

No esta noche pienso dormir con mi novia.-respondía la morena tranquilamente

Podría estar así toda la vida.-expresaba la rubia mientras tenia a la morena encima de ella recostada en su pecho

Lo mismo digo creo que este será de aquí en adelante mi lugar preferido.-se sentía tan bien pensaba la morena

Así porque?.-preguntaba curiosa y la morena se alzaba un poco para mirarla a la cara

Porque estar a lado de la mujer que amo es lo mejor que me puede pasar.-respondía la morena y acercaba su rostro para darle un beso tierno a la rubia siguieron dándose mimos y cariños hasta que se quedaron dormidas

Rachel comenzaba a despertase comenzaba a abrir de a poco los ojos y a restregárselos con las manos miro para todos lados buscando a la rubia pero esta no estaba de igual manera sonrió recordando la noche anterior había tenido su primera vez había echo el amor con la mujer que amaba y no podría estar mas feliz así que se levanto y camino hacia el baño y a darse una ducha

Rachel.-preguntaba la rubia entrando al cuarto con una bandeja con el desayuno que había preparado para ambas Rachel.-volvía a preguntar la rubia colocando la bandeja encima de la cama y se acercó a la puerta del baño

Estoy en el baño ya salgo.-escucho que le dijo la morena

Esta bien.-se sentaba en la cama a esperar a su novia

Vaya si sigues haciendo este tipo de cosas me casaría ahora mismo contigo.- sonreía mientras salía del baño ya vestida y pasándose una toalla por el pelo mientras veía a la rubia esperándola con la bandeja del desayuno

De eso se trata.-le coqueteaba

Todo esto esta delicioso.- la morena se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de tostada

Bueno que puedo decirte soy tan buena en la cocina como en otras cosas.-nuevamente coqueteaba

Y humilde también no?.- levantaba una de sus cejas la morena

Aprendí de la mejor.-dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso corto en los labios

Me vas a decir como organizaste lo de anoche no es que me esté quejando solo que tengo curiosidad.- preguntaba rubia ya habían terminado de desayunar y ahora estaban en la cocina dejando limpio todo antes de ir a dejar a la morena su casa

Exactamente que es lo que quieres saber.-le devolvía la pregunta la morena mientras estaba apoyada en la encimera de la cocina de la rubia y veía como esta lavaba los platos

Bueno quiero saber si lo hiciste sola o hubo alguien que te ayudo lo digo por lo de las velas alguien tubo que prenderlas no?.-se giraba hacia la morena con un vaso en sus manos secándolo

Vaya no pierdes ningún detalle.-le daba una sonrisa

Me vas a decir o no.- alzaba una de sus cejas cuestionándola

Grace me ayudo.- dijo tranquilamente la morena

En serio?.-pregunto la rubia cogiendo ahora un plato para secarlo

Si era ella o Rebecca y creo que ambas sabemos las razones por la que Rebecca no era la opción más conveniente para pedirle ayuda.-respondía la morena encogiéndose de hombros

Lo se.- se secaba las manos y se apoyaba en la encimera quedando frente a la morena

Entonces Grace te ayudo.-volvía a preguntar la rubia con curiosidad quería saber mas detalles y no iba a dejar ir a la morena hasta que se lo dijera

Flashback

Necesito hablar contigo.-entraba como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de Grace sin percatarse que esta estaba en paños menores

Si claro Rachel pasa nomas no pasa nada si estoy encuerada.-dijo con total ironía

Oh por Dios.- abría sus ojos como platos y a la vez dándose la vuelta mirando hacia la puerta como entro como loca no se percato que la rubia solo estaba con la parte inferior de su ropa interior

Por favor no creo que nunca hayas visto a una mujer desnuda déjate de bobadas ya puedes darte la vuelta.- hablaba mientras se colocaba una ramera blanca

En realidad...-se giraba lentamente todavía con los ojos cerrados no quería volver a ver demás y la rubia giraba los ojos

Si ya se solo te has visto a ti bueno ahora a mí también.-terminaba de responder la rubia

También he visto a alguien mas.- se sentaba en la cama y la rubia hacia lo mismo

Así quien?.-pregunto interesada

Amelia mi mejor amiga no tenia el más mínimo pudor le encanta desnudarse delante de quien sea.-respondía la morena con una sonrisa

Creo que se llevaría bien con Brittany.-sonreía y la morena asentía Bueno no creo que hayas venido aquí solamente para hablar de desnudes verdad.- miraba a la morena y esta volvía asentir Entonces de que quieres hablar.- volvía a preguntar la rubia

Eh yo quería preguntarte no mas bien decirte.- jugaba con sus dedos totalmente nerviosa

Tranquila si sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea.- la rubia le daba una mirada tranquilizadora

Eh yo quiero hacerlo.-dijo la morena apenas en susurro bajando la cabeza

Que cosa no te entendí.-preguntaba la rubia confundida

Que quiero hacerlo con Quinn estoy lista.-contestaba rápidamente sonrojándose

Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba aunq bueno ustedes andan muy calientes últimamente.-se reía de la morena

No empieces a molestar este tema es serio.- fruncía el ceño visiblemente molesta

Ya no te molestes solo estaba bromeando si.-le sonreía a la morena se veía adorable molesta

Bien porque no quiero recurrir a pedirle ayuda a Rebecca.-esta vez sonreía y la rubia se echaba a reír

Entonces quieres hacerlo ella lo sabe?.-preguntaba la rubia

No… no lo sabe pero sé que quiere hacerlo ósea ella es no me dice nada porque es muy respetuosa pero cada vez que estamos solas y los besos se vuelven mas apasionados tu me entiendes no.-se sonrojaba viendo como Grace le sonreía

Estas enamorada?.-le preguntaba la rubia y la morena asentía

La amo ella es si la has visto es hermosa tiene los ojos mas lindos que he visto mi vida tiene una personalidad y una sonrisa que te enamora y su cuerpo es Dios no creo poder seguir aguantando.-se levantaba de la cama caminando de un lado para otro agarrándose la cabeza

Ya cálmate si.-se levantaba de la cama parándose frente a la morena agarrándola por lo hombros No tiene nada de malo que quieras hacer el amor con tu novia es lo mas lindo que te puede pasar ahora cálmate y dime en que quieres que te ayude.-preguntaba esto ultimo entusiasmada la rubia

Bueno he pensado en algo pero después de las locales quiero que sea especial tu me entiendes no.-explicaba mientras estaban apoyadas en el cabezal de la cama de la rubia

Si pero ya pensaste en el lugar o lo vas hacer en su casa o aquí.-preguntaba la rubia de manera burlona

Que? ni loca en su casa y aquí mucho menos no quiero a Rebecca pegada en mi puerta.-se ponía dramática

Entonces?.-volvía a preguntar la rubia

El lugar creo que ya lo tengo solo me quedaría ultimar detalles y ver si es seguro y para eso necesito tu ayuda.-respondía la morena entusiasmada

Sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea.-de verdad que lo haría

Te puedo preguntar algo.-le dijo la morena nerviosa

Claro dime.-la incitaba a hablar

Como es hacerlo?.-preguntaba mas nerviosa la morena

Que cosa?.-la miraba sin entender

Ya sabes.-respondía la morena haciendo gestos con las manos

Quieres saber como es hacer el amor?.-preguntaba la rubia y la morena asentía sonrojada

Bueno yo se como es hacerlo con chicos pero con una chica no.-claro pensó la morena debió haberlo sabido

Tienes razón.-se ponía pensativa

Pero no te preocupes creo tener la solución.- Grace se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a su escritorio a coger su portátil volviendo a recostarse en la cama y la morena la miraba confundida mientras Grace anotaba algo en la computadora

Oh por Dios ni loca voy a ver eso.-se levanto de la cama dándose cuenta de la pagina que había abierto la rubia

Vamos será divertido aquí podrás aprender muchas cosas es esto o preguntarle a San o a Britt y no creo que quieras que esas dos te monten un show en vivo.-le volvía a enseñar la pagina que había buscado en el internet

Que? eso seria peor sabes que me voy después te paso los detalles de mi plan.-terminaba de decir la morena saliendo apurada de la habitación

Fin Flashback

En serio te enseño una página porno lésbica.-estaba muerta de la risa

Puedes creerlo a veces creo que Rebecca es la peor de las dos pero creo que ahora ahí empate.-sonreía por las ocurrencia de su hermana

Pero igual la viste no porque me dijistes que te habías instruido un poco.-decía coquetamente la rubia

Bueno digamos que un poco.-se sonrojaba y la rubia sonrió y se le acerco colocándose atrás de ella

Eres adorable sabias y me alegra que te hayas instruido un "poco".-le susurraba sensualmente en el oído a la morena mientras se pegaba mas a su espalda

Quinn.-gemía la morena mientras hacia su cabeza para atrás y la rubia empezaba a besarle el cuello y le daba vuelta rápidamente para quedar frente a frente

Te amo.-dijo la rubia al morena para después de eso besarla con pasión

Quinn… Quinn tus… tus pa… padres pueden llegar.-trataba de hablar la morena en medio del beso

No vendrán.-respondió la rubia para después jalar a la morena escaleras arriba…

No crees que deberíamos entrar.-le preguntaba Rachel a Quinn ya tenían mas de diez minutos estacionadas frente a la casa de la morena y la rubia no quería entrar porque le daba vergüenza

No quiero.-hacia pucheros

Vamos no seas vergonzosa además la única que sabe donde estuve y que hice anoche es Grace así que deja de preocuparte.-le cogía cariñosamente la mano

Y como vas a explicar que yo este horita contigo.-ponía esta vez su cara entre sus manos

Bueno eres mi novia no? como te quería ver y la casa de Tina esta cerca de la tuya te fui a buscar .-explicaba la morena tranquilamente

La casa de Tina?.-estaba confundida

Si la casa de Tina .-decía la morena y la rubia asentía todavía no entendiendo Como Grace y yo sabíamos que posiblemente Rebecca haría miles de preguntas de porque yo no estaba en la casa inventamos la excusa de que estaría en casa de Tina con Mercedes Kurt y Sugar haciendo un trabajo para la escuela.-hizo una pausa También hable con todos ellos y les dije que si Rebecca les preguntaba que les dijera que habíamos quedado para hacer el dichoso "trabajo" pero tampoco les di demasiados detalles.-terminaba de decir la morena

Y Shelby y Lisa que dijeron.-preguntaba nuevamente la rubia

Por ellas no te preocupes estaban de guardia anoche y también les dije que iba hacer el trabajo y que bien que lo hice verdad.-ponía cara picara

Si señorita muy bien.-se acercaba a la morena para besarla lenta pero apasionadamente en eso el celular de la morena comienza a sonar

Apuesto a que es Rebecca.-se separaba del beso y sacaba su celular del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón

Sera mejor que entren Rebecca esta armando toda una escena porno sobre el beso que se acaban de dar prácticamente les esta diciendo a nuestras madres que se lo están montando en el auto.-G

Es Grace será mejor que entremos Rebecca esta haciendo una película porno con nosotras.- suspiraba mientras abría la puerta del coche para salir y la rubia también lo hacia resignada

Vaya pensé que se quedarían todo el día en el auto.-dijo pequeña morena a Quinn y Rachel apenas las vio entrar por la puerta

No seas exagerada.-le contestaba la morena mientras se sentaba junto con Quinn en uno de los muebles de la sala ya que las otras mujeres estaban en los asientos restantes

Hola Shelby, Lisa, Grace, Rebecca.-saludaba en conjunto la rubia a las demás mujeres

Mírala mama esta nerviosa jaja.-de burlaba la pequeña morena de la rubia y las otras mujeres también sonrían

Ya Rebecca no molestes.-le pedía Shelby a su hija

Porque mejor no nos cuentan que hacían en el auto.-volvía molestar a la pequeña morena

Nada que tu no hagas con Puck por cierto no ha venido hablar con ustedes.-esta vez era Rachel que se burlaba de su hermana y le preguntaba a las dos mujeres mayores y las dos rubias menores reían por la cara que había puesto Rebecca

Ahora que lo mencionas cuando vendrá ese muchacho.-le preguntaba Lisa a la pequeña morena

Ehh eh no ha podido venir porque estaba ocupado en su trabajo.-defendía a su novio Rebecca mientras le daba una mirada asesina a Rachel que le esta haciendo muecas

Lo mismo dijistes el mes pasado pienso creer que ese muchacho no quiere dar la cara.-esta vez seriamente Shelby miraba a Rebecca

No es eso mama claro que vendrá solo que no tiene tiempo.-mentía la morena ella sabia que Puck no quería venir lo intimidaban muchos las suegras y ahora mas siendo dos

Si claro espero que cuando tenga tiempo venga porque si no que se olvide que tiene novia.- esta vez hablaba tranquilamente Shelby

Pero mama…-no termino de hablar la morena porque su otra madre la interrumpió

Ya escuchaste a tu madre si no viene no hay novia el decide o lo toma o lo deja entendido?.-esta vez era Lisa la que hablaba

Si mama.-aceptaba de mala gana la pequeña morena mientras veía como sus hermanas y Quinn se reían de ella

Y bueno Rachel como te fue anoche hicieron el trabajo en la casa de tu amiga.- preguntaba Shelby a Rachel Grace comenzaba a reírse y Quinn se ponía nerviosa

Si Shelby el trabajo quedo perfecto.-respondía la morena dándole una mirada rápida a Quinn esta se peonia colorada y Grace no sabia como apretar los dientes para no reírse fuertemente por la cara de Quinn

Estas bien Quinn estas algo roja no estarás intoxicada comiste algo a lo que fueras alérgica.-preguntaba Shelby preocupada mirando a la rubia

Intoxicada no más bien...-no termino de hablar Grace porque Rachel la interrumpió

Eh no solo esta un poco quemada por el sol.-mentía Rachel dándole una mirada seria a Grace para que no dijera nada y esta solo se encogía de hombros

Yo no veo que este quemada por el sol mas bien aquí ahí gato encerrado.-la pequeña morena las observaba detenidamente sabia que algo estaba pasando pero no sabia que

Claro que no vez cosas donde no las ahí.- otra vez Rachel trataba de olvidaran el tema

Si claro como no.-dijo otra vez la pequeña morena preguntándole con la mirada a Grace sabía que esta estaba enterada de algo pero la rubia solo se encogía de hombros

Ya basta de peleas porque no te quedas a almorzar Quinn me imagino que tus padres no han llegado todavía.-preguntaba Lisa a la rubia

No ellos llegan hasta mañana.-respondía ya más tranquila la rubia

Perfecto te quedas entonces como no esta Nora nosotras cocinaremos.-le proponía esta vez Shelby levantándose junto a su mujer y la rubia asentía

Pero esta vez Rachel y Quinn lavaran los platos.-a la pequeña morena no le apetecía para nada lavar platos

Estoy de acuerdo con ella.-apoyaba Grace a la pequeña morena

Bueno chicas ustedes harán el trabajo sucio.- Shelby señalaba a Rachel y a Quinn mientras salía de la sala acompañada de su mujer para dirigirse a la cocina y la pequeña morena y Grace le sacaban la lengua a las otras

Como si a nosotras nos molestara lavar platos no somos flojas como otras.-termino de decir la morena levantándose junto con Quinn para ir a la cocina dejando a las otras solas…

Hola que tal bueno las chicas tuvieron su primera vez de seguro se les hará raro que Rachel haya tomado la iniciativa o no? Pero bueno así me salió el capitulo además ella se instruyo un "poco" no? jeje Gracias por Leer…!


	18. Chapter 18

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

Espera no camines tan rápido.-pedía Rebecca a su hermana gemela Tu y Quinn lo hicieron.-preguntaba insistente

Que? no sé de que hablas.-se hacia la desentendida la morena mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su casillero

Vamos no lo niegues sé que esa noche que supuestamente te fuiste hacer el "trabajo" a casa de Tina.- hizo una pausa Se que no era cierto te fuiste a acostar con Quinn.-la morena abrió sus ojos como se había enterado

Insisto no sé de que hablas.-se paraba en su casillero a buscar unos libros tratando de librarse de la conversación

Grace me dijo.-soltó triunfante y la morena la miro buscando algún destello en el rostro que le diera a entender que le estaba mintiendo pero no en realidad hablaba en serio Lo vas a negar.-la cuestionaba

Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas.-cerraba su casillero y miraba a la pequeña morena

Pues no lo se quería molestarte un poco.-se reía y la otra morena rodaba los ojos Además me alegra mucho que al fin dejaras de ser una santurrona.-

No soy ninguna santurrona.-se defendía

Claro que lo eres.-se divertía molestando la morena le iba a responder pero Quinn llego

Hola mi amor.-se acercó la rubia y le dio un beso corto en los labios a su novia

Hola mi vida.-saludo la morena una vez se separaron del beso

Hola Rebecca.-la rubia miro a la morena mas baja

Que tal Quinn te gusto la lengua de Rachel.-la morena la miro feamente y la rubia se sonrojo Es buena en la cama.-le pregunto y la rubia se sonrojo mas

Rebecca por favor puedes dejar de molestar por primera vez en tu vida.-la miro seriamente No porq mejor no nos haces un favor y te vas.-le pidió

Vamos Rachel no seas agua fiestas quiero saber como la rubia califica tu desempeño en la cama.-seguía burlándose nota mental pensaba la morena matar a Grace la próxima vez que la vea

Sabes que Rebecca que te den.-espeto seriamente

Eso ni lo digas me dan y bastante.-puso cara picara y continuo Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora tu le das a la rubia y ella te da a ti así que estamos iguales.-seguía burlándose

No se puede hablar contigo vámonos.-cogió la mano de su novia y se la llevo lejos de la metida de su hermana

Vamos no sean tímidas cuenten.-se seguía riendo mientras veía a su hermana y a su cuñada prácticamente correr por los pasillos lejos de ella

Le contaste a Rebecca.-preguntaba la rubia a su novia entrando al baño de mujeres

No claro que no cuando veamos a Grace hazme acuerdo de matarla.-lo haría la sepultaría viva le había pedido que no contara nada mucho menos a Rebecca

Ella le dijo.-era la única explicación lógica

Quien mas ella era la única que sabia.-suspiro pesadamente

Te he dicho que te vez sexi enojada.-se acercaba de manera sugerente a su novia

Creo que no pero es bueno saberlo.-sonreía conectando sus labios con los de la rubia besos apasionados lenguas rozándose chupándose mordiéndose manos que buscaban colarse bajo la ropa

Quinn.-gemía la morena mientras la rubia la arrimaba más contra el lavabo y pasaba su lengua por su cuello

Sigan no paren.-escucharon como una voz que provenía de la puerta les pedía y las dos se separaron rápidamente sonrojadas

Que? pero si yo les pedí que no pararan.-les recriminaba

Hola Alex.-saludaba tímidamente la morena avergonzada mientras su novia se escondía atrás de ella para no mirar a la chica

Mejor no hubiera abierto mi bocota.-ahora se recriminaba ella Hubieran cumplido mi fantasía lésbica mas caliente de todas.-hizo una pausa Ver a una rubia y a una morena haciéndolo no es cosa que se vea todo los días bueno no voy a negar que he visto películas condicionas con rubias y morenas pero verlas en directo es sin lugar a dudas mas excitante.-divagaba la chica

Eh si Alex me alegro por ti.-ni sabia que estaba diciendo lo único que quería era irse

No lo creo.-estaba triste porque no había logrado ver mas

Bueno como sea nosotras nos vamos.-miraba a su novia y esta asentía la cogió de la mano caminaron rápidamente a la puerta Chao Alex.-se despidieron de la chica y salieron

Definitivamente en este colegio no se puede hacer nada con tranquilidad.-estaba frustrada la rubia

Ni me lo digas.- expreso la morena y siguieron caminado a clases por estar en el baño se les había echo tarde

Contigo quería hablar.-intercepto la morena a su hermana rubia por el pasillo en un cambio de hora

Si para que.-no entendía

Porq le contaste a Rebecca.-le recrimino molesta

Ehh… yo.-se rascaba la cabeza Lo siento si.-se disculpo Yo no quería hacerlo pero ya sabes como es Rebecca paso molestándome, insistiéndome, jodiendome con el tema del dichoso "trabajo" y sinceramente ya me tenia harta.-se justifico

Pero no pudiste inventarte otra cosa.-le dijo ya más tranquila

Si lo se pero no crees que en cualquier momento se iba a enterar.-eso creía ella

Bueno si creo que tienes razón.-suspiro resignada

No me digas que ya comenzó a molestarte.-le pregunto

Si le pregunto a Quinn si le había gustado mi lengua.-respondió tranquilamente y la rubia comenzó a reírse De que te ríes.-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

De verdad que Rebecca es mi ídolo me gustaría haberle visto la cara a Quinn.-decía divertida

Por Dios ni se para que hablo contigo si tu eres igual a ella.-se dio la vuelta y se fue negando con la cabeza

Igual nos quieres.-le dijo mientras la morena se alejaba

Si pero ver lejos.-respondió a lo dicho por su hermana todavía de espaldas siguiendo su camino

Vamos a la cafetería.-pregunto la morena a su novia a lado del casillero de esta

Si de seguro nos han de estar esperando.-cogió la mano de su novia y se fueron a la cafetería

Pero si aquí vienen las recién iniciadas.-espeto la latina apenas la morena y la rubia se sentaron en la mesa donde ya estaban Rebecca Grace y Britt

Que cosa?.-pregunto Quinn confundida

Iniciadas?.-también pregunto confundida la morena

Si ya saben iniciadas en el sexo lésbico.-respondió tranquilamente Britt y tanto las hermanas Johnson como la latina empezaron a reírse y en seguida la morena miro a Grace y Quinn se sonrojo

Fue ella.-Grace señalo a Rebecca

Tu lo corroboraste.-se defendió la pequeña morena

Saben que si Quinn y yo ya lo hicimos contentas me gusto si MUCHO.-remarco la ultima palabra Te gusto Quinn.-miro a su novia y esta asintió Así que ahora cierren sus bocotas porq si vuelven a molestar otra vez con el tema juro que les parto la cara.-las miro seriamente Quinn sonreía orgullosa y a la vez excitada y las de mas miraban asombradas a la morena

Ya Berry no exageres tanto.-le pedía la latina

Con personas molestosas como ustedes nunca esta de más exagerar.-miro fijamente a la latina y volvió su mirada a su bandeja de comida

Podemos ir al baño.-le sugirió Quinn sensualmente al oído y la morena se sonrojo

Me gustaría pero no podemos.-apenas dijo susurro mirando disimuladamente al resto que estaban entretenidas conversando

Pues que pena.-se lamento la rubia colocando una mano sobre el muslo de su novia

Quinn no sigas por ahí.-se estaba empezando a excitar y mas con la voz de la rubia

No te gusta.-preguntaba inocentemente con su mano más cerca del centro de su novia

Si...-gimió y el resto se volteo a verlas y la rubia inmediatamente saco su mano

Estas bien?.-le pregunto Grace

Ehh... si me atore un poco con la comida.-intentaba recuperar la compostura y Quinn sonreía por la cara de la morena

Seguro?.-esta vez era la latina que preguntaba mientras las miraba inquisidora

Si Santana.-Quinn la miro fijamente trasmitiéndole con la mirada que era mejor que se callara y así lo hizo la latina no quería tener problemas con su capitana

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Era hora del Club Glee y Quinn estaba haciendo una presentación exclusiva porq así era ella únicamente le cantaba a su novia que la miraba sonriente desde su asiento

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Se acercaba la morena bailaba alrededor de ella le acariciaba la cara todos bailaban en sus asientos menos Finn las razones ya no son necesarias decirlas cada día se molestaba mas Quinn nunca le había cantado así mientras habían sido novios y eso lo enfurecía

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

La música termino muchos aplausos se escucharon y una rubia recibió su premio por su excelente presentación

Te amo.-le susurro la morena a su novia mientras la pequeña morena y a Puck cantaban en medio del salón

Y yo a ti.-le sonrió apretó su mano y ambas volvieron su mirada a la presentación de la pequeña morena y su novio

...

Como van las cosas con tu padre.-pregunto la morena a su novia mientras estaban en su habitación acostadas y en esta ocasión ella tenia abrazada a la rubia por la espalda eran las cuatro de la tarde y estaban teniendo su momento del día a solas

Igual si me quiere decir algo lo hace por medio de mi mama en la mesa no me mira es doloroso.-respondía tristemente

Lo siento mi amor si tu quieres yo podría hablar con el.-sugirió la morena decidida y la rubia se giro para mirarla

Estas hablando en serio?.-pregunto un poco sorprendida

Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Quinn.-le acaricio la mejilla No me importaría enfrentarme a tu padre.-le sonrió

Te amo.-la beso suavemente Y agradezco mucho lo que quieres hacer pero no quiero que mi padre te trate mal.-sabia que su padre posiblemente insultaría a la morena

Pero yo...-no termino de hablar la morena porq su novia le puso un dedo en los labios

No insistas.-le pidió suavemente Si mi padre no esta de acuerdo con nuestra relación es problema de el yo no me voy a separar de ti así grite patalee o haga miles de berrinches.-sonreía por lo ultimo dicho

Te amo te amo te amo.-dejaba besos por toda la cara de su novia

Y yo a ti mi corazón.-besaba también a su novia

A por cierto quiero que me prestes unos libros.-se separaba de la morena se levantaba de golpe de la cama y se acercaba a la biblioteca improvisada de su novia

Así cuales?.-preguntaba la morena

Estos.-le mostraba los libros a la morena y esta comenzaba a reírse Que es chistoso.-no entendía porq se reía la morena

Nada solo que la primera vez que vistes esos libros dijiste que yo era una pervertida.-decía divertida ya que eran los libros de su sección de literatura lésbica

Yo no dije eso.-se defendía la rubia

Claro que lo hiciste.-se seguía riendo

Que tiene de malo que quiera leerlos.-se volvía a subir en la cama

Nada solo que en una primera impresión me "ofendiste" y ahora resulta que tú quieres leerlos eso no te hace pervertida a ti.-molestaba a su novia

Si si claro.-se colocaba encima de su novia Pero a ti te gusta que sea una pervertida.-decía en un tono sugerente colocando sus manos sobre los pechos de su novia

Si no me quejo.-jalo a su novia y se fundieron en apasionado beso de pronto el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar se separo de su novia y se levanto a coger su teléfono

Es mama.-dijo mirando a su novia y abrió la llamada Hola mama no no estoy ocupada si si ya voy.-cerro la llamada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas

Te vas.-pregunto también levantándose de la cama

Si mama quiere que la acompañe no se a donde.-parecía frustrada

Me llamaras mas tarde.-le preguntaba

Si claro que si.-le sonrió se acercó a besarla se despidió y salió rápidamente para irse

...

Ma ya estoy en casa.-dijo la rubia entrando a su casa

Hija estamos en la cocina.-oyó que su madre la llamaba desde la cocina estamos pensó la rubia así que rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina entro se encontró con su madre y su padre que ni siquiera la miro

Que bueno que llegaste espérame unos minutos que voy a ver mi bolso y nos vamos.-le dijo su madre saliendo rápidamente de la cocina quedando a solas con su padre

Me vas a seguir ignorando.-le pregunto a su padre pero este ni se inmuto

No puedo creer que sigas siendo un MALDITO HOMOFOBICO.-le grito esto último

No me levantes la voz.-la miro seriamente

Pero como no quieres que lo haga si no haces mas que ignorarme.-resoplo molesta Por favor papa no estoy haciendo nada malo estoy enamorada y lo único que necesito es tu apoyo no tu desprecio.-estaba desesperada

Mi apoyo.-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa irónica Que quieres que salga contigo a la marchas del día del orgullo que le diga a o todo el mundo que mi hija ahora es una linda lesbiana.-hablaba con sarcasmo el hombre

Papa no puedes comprender que soy feliz que por fin encontré a alguien que me ama y me respeta.-hizo una pausa se le empezaban a salir las lagrimas Siempre te estabas quejando de Finn de que no era el chico que yo me merecía y yo nunca te hice caso pero sabes que tenias razón pero ahora estoy con Rachel ella es diferente soy feliz con ella y tu también deberías serlo porq eres mi padre y quieres lo mejor para mi.-lloraba desconsoladamente

Finn era un chico.-no cedía el hombre

Me decepcionas.-lo miro dolida

Y tu crees que tu a mi no.-también la miro dolido y la rubia solo negó

Quinn ya estoy lista.-entro Judy a la cocina pudo notar las lagrimas de su hija y la tensión que había en el lugar

Te espero afuera.-acertó a decir la rubia y salió rápidamente de la cocina

Que paso?.-le pregunto la mujer a su marido

Nada me voy para mi cuarto.-comenzó a caminar rápidamente a las escaleras

Russel.-lo llamo su mujer

Que?.-la miro serio

Estas lastimando a nuestra hija y no solo a ella sino también a mi solo espero y después no te arrepientas.-termino de decirle y camino rumbo a la salida al encuentro con su hija

Estas bien?.-le pregunto Judy apenas se subió al auto

Si no es nada.-tenia su mirada fija al frente y sus ojos rojos por el llanto

Sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad.-puso su mano en la mano de su hija y la apretó

Lo se gracias mama.-le dio una media sonrisa agradeciendo el gesto de su madre y esta le devolvió la sonrisa

...

Si.-dijo la morena escuchando como alguien tocaba su puerta

Puedo pasar.-escucho como Rebecca le pedía arrugo un poco su nariz la pequeña morena nunca pedía permiso para entrar en ningún lado

Claro.-le dio luz verde se acomodó al espaldar de la cama y vio como la pequeña morena entro camino hasta la cama y se sentó la morena espero que hablara pero nada su hermana parecía nerviosa y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos

Te pasa algo?.-le pregunto confundida

No no… no nada.-contesto sin mirarla y siguió jugando con sus manos

Que quieres saber?.-le pregunto esta vez y la pequeña morena la miro

Porq crees que quiero saber algo.-la cuestiono

Porq has venido me has pedido permiso para entrar y tu nunca haces eso.-hizo una pausa Así que supongo que algo te pasa o quieres hablar conmigo de un tema serio dado que estas nerviosa y juegas con tus manos.-le explico

Vaya veo que ya me conoces un poco.-le dio una media sonrisa

Bueno soy muy observadora y sé que detrás de esa imagen de chica odiosa y metida.- bromeaba un poco Se encuentra una chica amable honesta.-

Te falto superficial.-dijo algo triste

Yo no creo que seas superficial simplemente tienes un gusto exagerado por la moda y no tiene nada de malo esta bien que siempre quieras verte bien si eso te hace feliz pues todos los que estamos a tu alrededor también tenemos que serlo porq te amamos tal y como eres.-le daba una sonrisa cálida

Vaya eres la novena persona que me dice algo así.-confeso sonriente

Bueno es porq esas nueve personas en realidad te aceptamos tal y como eres.-hizo una pausa Eres una gran chica eres especial llena de alegría a veces algo infantil otras muy entrometida y es verdad que a veces quiero matarte.-sonrió y la pequeña morena también lo hizo Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera no dejes que nadie te diga como tienes que ser por eres tu quien decide como quieres ser.-se enredo un poco con lo ultimo

Eso no sonó muy redundante.-sonrió

No arruines el momento.-le pidió haciéndose la ofendida

Que tienes?.-le pregunto suavemente sabia que algo le estaba pasando a su hermana

Hoy hable con los abuelos.-soltó poniéndose triste de nuevo

Los abuelos?.-no sabia a que se refería

Los padres de Hiram.-hizo una mueca de dolor

Que... que pasa con ellos.-no sabia que decir su padre siempre le había dicho que no tenia ningún tipo de relación con ellos

Me llamaron bueno se acordaron que existía así que les conté de ti les dije que Hiram estaba muerto al principio creí que se iban a conmover.-hizo una pausa Pero como que obviaron el tema así que me preguntaron por ti les empecé a contar como habías llegado y cuando llegue al punto de que te gustaban las chicas se pusieron histéricos y comenzaron a insultar a Hiram dijeron que era de esperarse que siendo un maricon criara una hija lesbiana.-explicaba Después comenzaron a insultar a mis mamas a Grace y por ultimo dijeron que yo era una niñita superficial.-comenzó a llorar y Rachel se acercó a abrazarla

Ya no llores ellos no valen la pena no merecen tus lagrimas.-intentaba calmarla

Es que no es justo no tienen derecho a insultar a mi familia simplemente porq ellos sean unos malditos homofóbicos que no son ni felices con ellos mismos.-escupía con rencor y comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte la morena la abrazo mas fuerte esperando que se calmara

Mejor.-le pregunto la morena todavía abrazándola

Si eso creo.-se separo de su hermana y trato de sonreír

No tienen una buena relación con ellos digo tu y Shelby.-le pregunto

Conmigo si es decir yo antes de que tú aparecieras era su única nieta pero con mi mama Shelby no se llevan.-explico

Porq?.-tenia curiosidad

Al principio cuando Hiram se fue y se enteraron que era Gay comenzaron a odiarlo incluso creo que preferían que estuviera muerto.-explicaba Hasta ahí con mi mama todo estaba bien la trataban bien y bueno era la madre de su única nieta ya que tu habías desaparecido junto con Hiram todo cambio cuando mama conoció a mi mama Lisa y comenzaron a salir.-hizo una pausa Cuando se enteraron se pusieron como locos incluso amenazaron con llevarme lejos para que no me "contagiara", pero mama no les dio oportunidad así que se caso con mi otra mama y me cambiaron el apellido para que no pudieran hacer nada eso los enfureció y desde entonces no se llevan con ninguna de mis madres conmigo mantienen contacto porq supuestamente a pesar de todo me quieren pero siempre hubo hipocresía de su parte.-termino de explicar

A veces hay personas que no se merecen nada.-estaba molesta por lo que le estaba contando su hermana

Tienes razón pero desde hoy decidí que no volveré a hablarles nunca mas los odio.-dijo con rabia la pequeña morena

No debes sentir odio por nadie es malo solo te produce dolor y por mucho que ellos no merezcan nada de ti ni de mi al final de cuentas son nuestra familia.-quería hacerle entender

Bueno tu lo eres porq llevas el apellido Berry pero yo no, soy una Johnson.-dijo orgullosa de llevar el apellido de su mama Lisa

Tienes razón.-y comenzaron a reírse

Como era el?.-pregunto la pequeña morena

Quien?.-la miro sin entender a que se refería

Hiram.-se rasco la nuca un poco incomoda

Se parecía mucho a ti.-comento

En serio?.-abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida

Si era igual a ti obsesionado con la moda las cremas el maquillaje era igual de cotilla los mismos gestos las mima locura siempre me pregunte porq no había sacado ninguna de sus mañas pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta el porq.-sonrió

Bueno tú te pareces a mama Shelby.-hizo que pensaba

Así porq?.-quería escuchar la explicación que le iba a dar

Eres tranquila igual que ella sacaste su inteligencia no digo que yo sea una burra.-sonrió Pero sin lugar a dudas tu sacaste su aplicación por las cosas eres comprensiva atenta te preocupas por todos los que te rodean al igual que ella repito no es que yo no sea así ósea un poco pero no tanto tu me entiendes no.-sonrió y su hermana asintió Y las dos tienen esa intelectualidad que hacen derretir a las rubias prueba de eso son mi mama Lisa, Quinn y Sally.-hacia reír a su hermana

Entonces esta decidido yo me parezco a Shelby y tu a mi papa Hiram.-espetaba sonriente

Vaya es raro no.-dijo algo dudosa

Que nos parezcamos a nuestros padres.-le pregunto

Bueno si es decir ni yo crecí con Hiram ni tu con Shelby.-explicaba

No lo creo son nuestros padres tenemos que parecernos a ellos sé que mi papa actuó mal pero también sé que te amaba.-confeso

Como sabes eso.-la cuestiono

Algunas veces lo encontré llorando en su recamara con una foto de mi cuando era una bebe hasta ese entonces creía que era yo como no sabia que tenia una gemela y cuando le preguntaba porq lloraba se excusaba diciendo que era porq extrañaba esos días porq ya me estaba haciendo grande pero ahora sé que tu eras la de la foto.-hizo una pausa Lo sigues odiando.-ella sabia por boca de Shelby que la pequeña morena odiaba a su padre

No lo se, lo odio pero no lo odio lo que le hizo a mama y a ti no se le hace a nadie.-bajaba la cabeza

Entiendo él era un buen hombre actuó mal todos nos equivocamos sé que él lo hizo de la peor forma pero eso no quita que yo lo ame y lo extrañe.-comenzaron a salírsele las lagrimas Se que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies tu opinión de el pero no dudes ni un minuto que él te amaba tanto como me amaba a mi.-su rostro se comenzó a llenar de mas lagrimas y la pequeña morena la abrazo

Somos unas lloronas.-trataba la pequeña morena de contener sus lagrimas pero no podía

Eso viene con el apellido Berry.-bromeaba

Ya me di cuenta.-sonrieron y se quedaron un rato abrazadas

Yo también quiero unirme al abrazo.-dijo Grace entrando al cuarto

Pues que esperas.-extendieron sus brazos la rubia se acercó a la cama y las tres se fundieron en un largo abrazo

La morena ya se estaba arreglando para dormir sus hermanas hace unos minutos se habían ido y estaba cansada aunq se le hacia raro que su novia no la haya llamado cogió su teléfono para hacerlo ella cuando un ruido en su ventana la asusto se acercó lentamente abrió la cortina y se sorprendió al ver a su novia

Quinn que haces aquí?.-le pregunto abriendo la ventana

Puedo entrar.-miro hacia adentro

Claro ven.-cogió una de sus manos y la ayudo a entrar en su habitación una vez que ya esta adentro se tira a los brazos de su novia

Que pasa mi amor.-se preocupo por el estado de su novia

Nada.-mentía no quería que su novia supiera de la pelea con su padre

Segura?.- intuía que algo le pasaba pero no quería agobiarla

Si solo que te extrañaba.-en esto no mentía

Yo también te extrañaba.-se separo un poco y busco los suaves labios de su novia

Tus padres saben que estas aquí.-pregunto curiosa

No creen que estoy en casa de Santana.-sonrió por la mentira que le dijo a su madre Crees que me pueda quedar a dormir aquí.-miro la cama

Claro siempre serás bienvenida trajiste ropa.-se dio cuenta que la rubia traía puesta ropa de salir

No me olvide de sacar.-en realidad había salido furiosa de su casa

Bien entonces te prestare algo.-se acercó a su guarda ropa saco una muda Esto te quedara bien.-le tendió la muda y la rubia la agarro

Crees que pueda utilizar.-señalo la puerta del baño

Si mientras yo voy a la cocina por un baso de agua.-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Hoy tuve una conversación seria con Rebecca.-comento la morena abrazando a la rubia por detrás acostadas en su cama

En serio?.-no creía que la pequeña morena fuera seria alguna vez en su vida

Aunq no lo creas si.-comienza a dejar besos por el cuello de su novia

Rach no creo que sea buena idea.-apenas dice la rubia no quería que las descubriera Rebecca y mucho menos Shelby

Lo se te amo.-la apretar más contra ella

Y yo a ti.-susurra la noche transcurre entre algunos besos y caricias hasta que el sueño se hizo presente y las dos cayeron rendidas a los brazos de Morfeo...

Musicas:

Katy Perry - Teenage Dream


	19. Chapter 19

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

Algunas semanas habían pasado tanto Quinn como Rachel seguían mas felices que nunca cada día estaban mas enamoradas hacían el amor cada vez que podían porque con Rebecca y Santana la cosa a veces era imposible. Finn y Sally las molestaban pero ellas trataban de no dejar que nada de eso las afecte o eso querían creer además las cosas todavía estaban tensas con el padre de la rubia pero intentaban que eso no las afectara de mas era mitad de semana y las chicas se encontraban en la cafetería

Debemos hacer una fiesta.-opinaba la latina ella al igual que Puck siempre querían estar de fiesta

Si pero esta vez en tu casa.-sugería animadamente Rebecca

No entiendo cual es el apuro de estar haciendo fiestas a cada rato.-opinaba esta vez Rachel

El hecho de que seas una aburrida y te creas una nenita recatada cosa que ni tu mismo te crees no quiere decir que el resto también.-la cuestionaba la latina

No soy aburrida Santana y no me creo nada.-se reía la morena por lo dicho por la latina

En realidad si es un poco aburrida.-dijo Quinn riéndose también

Vez Berry hasta tu novia piensa que eres una aburrida tienes que hacerle lo mismo que yo le hago a Britt para que no deje de pensar que soy una latina caliente.- la latina miraba coquetamente a la Britt

Ahí hermanita admítelo eres una aburrida la única razón por la que aceptaste ir a la fiesta de Puck fue porque te obligue.- esta vez era Rebecca la que molestaba a su hermana

Vaya y yo que pensé que habías ido por mi no me lo puedo creer.-Quinn se hacia la ofendida

Por lo menos Finn no era tan aburrido en ciertas cosas, siempre estaba dispuesto a ir a las fiestas y Quinn ni siquiera tenia que decir vamos porque él ya estaba en la fiesta.-soltaba la latina sin darse cuenta que Rachel se estaba enojando y la única que se estaba dando cuenta era Grace que se había mantenido al margen de todo

Tienes razón Finn siempre estaba dispuesto hacia lo que yo quería no como esta señorita.- Quinn señalo a la morena siguiendo la broma de la latina que se estaba riendo al igual que Britt y Rebecca y no se percataba que Rachel estaba visiblemente molesta pararon reírse cuando la morena enojada se levanto de la mesa

Rachel a donde vas?.-le pregunto Quinn extrañada

Me voy no quiero seguir escuchando estupideces.-le respondió la morena dándole una mirada seria

Que? solo estábamos bromeando.-le explicaba Quinn tratando de detenerla

Si Berry solo estábamos bromeado no hablábamos en serio.-esta vez era la latina que hablaba sabia que habían metido la pata

Pues no estoy para sus bromas porque no van y bromean con Finn el siempre esta dispuesto no.-termino de decir alejándose de la mesa

Creo que tienen que pensar antes de decir las cosas.-les recriminaba Grace

Pero si solo estábamos bromeando.-dijo la pequeña morena

Una cosa es que bromeen con cosas referentes a ella pero otra muy diferente es que la comparen con Finn.-volvía a recriminarles Grace

Pero no la estábamos comparando con Finn solo era una broma.-esta vez era Quinn la que hablaba

No entiendo porque Berry se pone intensa.-estaba fastidiada la latina por la actitud de la morena

Dime algo Quinn te gustaría que Rachel bromeara sobre lo buena que esta Sally.-preguntaba directamente Grace a la rubia

No claro que no.-respondía la rubia de inmediato claro que no le gustaría detestaba a la muchacha

Vez entonces otro día no hagan ese tipo de bromas, si a ustedes no les gustaría que les hicieran lo mismo.-termino de decir Grace levantándose de la mesa

Rachel estaba parada frente a su casillero metiendo y sacando libros de manera brusca a la final ni sabia que buscaba estaba enojada, no le molestaba que le hicieran bromas con cosas respecto a su personalidad pero de aquí a que la compararan con Finn eso ya era demasiado por muy broma que fuera ellas sabían que no soportaba al chico

Estas molesta?.-preguntaba Grace apoyada en el casillero de al lado

No… no lo estoy.-contestaba la morena sin mirarla

Si que lo estas porque si no no estarías aquí parada peleándote con eso libros.-señalaba como metía y sacaba los libros bruscamente

Bien si lo estoy me molesta que me comparen con ese imbécil no lo soporto.-cerraba su casillero y apoyando su espalda en el

Si lo se ya se los hice saber a tu novia y al resto.-dijo la rubia tranquilamente

Por lo menos alguien me entiende.-le dio una sonrisa Sera mejor que nos vayamos.-termino de decir la morena y Grace asentía

Hola Quinn.-saludaba Finn a la rubia

Finn si vienes a molestar no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches.-trataba de deshacerse del muchacho

Creo que no merezco que me trates así cuando lo único que vengo es para a pedirte disculpa por lo mal que me he portado contigo y para darte mi apoyo en tu relación con Rachel.-dijo el muchacho claramente ofendido dándose la vuelta

Finn espera.- la rubia se había sentido mal por haber tratado al muchacho este se dio la vuelta para quedar otra vez frente a la rubia

Lo siento si es que no estoy de buen humor discutí con Rachel.-bajo su mirada a su pies

No te preocupes te entiendo ya veras que solucionaras las cosas solo quiero que sepas si algún día quieres hablar en mi encontraras un amigo que ya no seamos pareja no quiere decir que no te quiera.-le dijo el muchacho dándole una sonrisa sincera y la rubia lo abrazo

Gracias Finn no sabes lo que me alegra que podamos ser amigos yo no te quiero perder tu sabes que eres importante para mi.- todavía abrazaba al muchacho y este la apretaba mas hacia el

Lo se bueno creo que me voy tengo que ir hablar con la entrenadora Bebiste espero que podamos hablar después cuídate Quinn.-se desprendía del abrazo

Claro Finn yo espero lo mismo cuídate también.-termino de decir la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla y con esto el muchacho se fue la rubia estaba feliz había recuperado a Finn claro como amigo ahora solo tenia que ir por su morena

Entonces te gusta Foster The People.-la morena preguntaba a Sally mientras caminaban a clase de química

Si me encantan creo que Pumped Up Kicks es su mejor canción.-respondía Sally con una sonrisa

Bueno tienes razón aunq Houdini, Don't Stop, I Would Do Anyting For You, Ruby y Helena Beat también son buenas.-acotaba la morena

Por supuesto…-no termino de hablar porque una rubia se interpuso entre las dos

Rachel necesito hablar contigo.- se dirigió a la morena ignorando a Sally

Hola a ti también Quinn.-saludo irónicamente Sally a Quinn

No estoy hablando contigo así que cierra la boca.- la rubia la miraba seriamente

Mira yo no te echo nada no tienes por qué tratarme mal.-estaba ofendida Sally

Entonces no te metas donde no te llaman no vez que estoy hablando con mi NOVIA.- la rubia remarco la ultima palabra mientras Rachel miraba de un lado para otro como en un partido de tenis

Pues tu NOVIA esta hablando conmigo no contigo.- otra vez Sally

Pues mira ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo así que porq mejor no te largas.-del pedía Quinn mas enfadada que antes

Tu a mi no me dices que tengo que hacer yo puedo hablar y estar con quien me de la gana y si Rachel quiere hablar conmigo con gusto lo hare.- Sally ya estaba a milímetros de la cara de la rubia

Habla con quien te de la gana pero no con mi novia.-seguía Quinn dando pelea

Así...-no termino de hablar porq la manzana de la discordia la interrumpió

SE CALLAN LAS DOS ME ESCUCHAN YO NO SOY NINGUN OBJETO POR EL QUE USTEDES PUEDEN DECIDIR ME SE DEFENDER Y CUIDAR SOLA ASI QUE SI QUIEREN SEGUIR PELEANDO ALLA USTEDES PERO YO ME VOY NO PIENSO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO ESTUPIDECES DE DOS INMADURAS YA SUFICIENTE TUVE HOY DIA.-grito la morena dejando sola a las dos rubias

Todo esto es tu culpa.-le recrimino Sally a la rubia

Mi culpa? es la tuya te advertí Sally te dije que te quería lejos de mi novia.-volvía a reclamar la rubia

Y yo te dije que si Rachel quiere hablar conmigo lo hare tanto desconfías de tu novia como para venir amenazarme.-no se daba por vencida

No no desconfió de ella desconfió de ti así que no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi novia.-la señalaba con el dedo dejándola sola para dirigirse a la clase de química

Me puedo sentar.-preguntaba la rubia a su novia parada al lado del asiento libre que tenia la morena y este solo asintió sin mirarla

Podemos hablar.-preguntaba esta vez la rubia mientras veía como el profesor escribía algo en la pizarra y la vez veía con Sally le daba una sonrisa burlona desde los asientos de adelante

Estamos en clase.-respondía la morena sin mirarla

Vas a seguir molesta.-volvía a preguntar la rubia

Terminaste de pelearte con Sally por mi o van seguir después de clase.-dijo la morena con ironía

Claro no ahora tengo que aguantarme que la tipa esa este pegada a ti como garrapata.- utilizaba un tono ya molesto

Por Dios solo estábamos hablando ni que se me haya estado insinuando.- la morena estaba muy enojada

Berry Fabray si siguen hablando salen de mi clase.-les advirtió el profesor el profesor estas solo asintieron

Si claro como no si hay que ver como te mira y al parecer a ti te gusta.-volvía hablar bajo la rubia no quería que el profesor las volviera a escuchar

Estas loca ella solo quiere ser mi amiga además yo no la comparo a ella contigo.- también hablaba casi susurrando

Solo estábamos bromeando puedes entender eso.- esta vez la rubia utilizaba un tono suplicante

Pues sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me comparen con el imbécil ese no después de lo que nos hizo.-seguía sin mirar a la rubia

Si lo se pero Finn ya se disculpo conmigo y quiere que seamos amigos.-acoto la rubia esperando que la morena cediera

Genial no tu me reclamas porq Sally quiere hablar conmigo pero tu si puedes hablar y ser amiga de el no.-le reclamo con total ironía

No es lo mismo Finn solo quiere ser mi amigo en cambio esa se quiere meter en tus pantalones.- la morena giraba los ojos ya cansada de la situación

Sabes que mejor hablamos después.-no quería seguir con el tema

Pues yo quiero hablar horita.-le dijo la rubia pero la morena no le hacia caso

Rachel puedes dejar el orgullo y hablarme.-volvía a pedir la rubia sin tener éxito

Rachel...-no termino la rubia porq el profesor la interrumpió

Srta. Fabray salga del salón ahora se lo advertí y al parecer a usted no le interesa la clase así que porque mejor no se retira.-termino de hablar el profesor señalándole la puerta

La rubia tomo sus cosas miro a Rachel pero esta ni siquiera la miro se paro y al llegar a la puerta vio como Sally le daba una sonrisa burlona dejo de mirarla y salió sin rumbo alguno lo único que quería era llorar tan perdida iba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con alguien

Perdón no me di cuenta.-se disculpaba y agachándose a coger sus cosas

Quinn estas bien?.-preguntaba la persona que también se agachaba a ayudarla

No no estoy bien Finn.-respondía la rubia dándole un abrazo al muchacho echándose a llorar

Ya princesa tranquila si porque mejor no vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo y hablamos.- el muchacho le acariciaba la cabeza y la rubia asentía sin darse cuenta que alguien los miraba desde atrás

Las clases terminaron la rubia se fue a su casa, hablar con Finn le había echo bien tenia que aceptar que el muchacho había cambiado y era un buen amigo. Y a la morena no la había visto ni siquiera la había llamado seguramente ya estaría en su casa.

...

Te pasa algo Rachel.-le preguntaba Sally mientras estaban en una heladería la morena había aceptado la invitación de la chica como disculpa por la discusión que había y tenido con Quinn en el pasillo

Eh… eh no nada...-mentía su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente estaba con su rubia no había dejado de pensar en ella desde la discusión en el pasillo y en la clase de química no le gustaba estar enojada con ella

Claro que algo te pasa sé que estas así por Quinn.-sabia que ese era el único motivo por el que Rachel estaría asi

No te voy a poder mentir verdad?.-le preguntaba la morenera y la rubia asentía

Quinn cree que tú quieres algo conmigo y no quiere que seamos amigas, pero ella si puede ser amiga de Finn.-explicaba la morena con tristeza

Entiendo Rachel pero ella no puede decidir con quien puedes hablar o no, es verdad tu sabes lo que siento por ti pero yo sé que mientras estés con ella tu no me harás caso haga lo que haga.-dijo ahora la rubia con tristeza y la morena le daba una mirada llena de pena

Lo siento.-le cogía la mano

No… no lo sientas no es tu culpa no poder corresponderme así que basta de lloriqueos somos amigas no?.-pregunta esto ultimo con una media sonrisa la rubia

Claro que si.-respondía la morena dándole una sonrisa sincera

...

Hasta que al fin llegas creí que estabas en algún bar.-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa de broma a Rachel apenas esta entro por la puerta

No estoy para tus bromas Rebecca.-de mala gana le contestaba la morena

Vaya que carácter pero bueno este quería disculparme por lo de la mañana.-le decía nerviosamente

Si como sea olvídalo.- no quería seguir con la conversación

Me parece bien.-puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía como Rachel se acercaba a las escaleras Ahí alguien arriba esperándote.-dijo la pequeña morena y la otra morena la miro pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada pero esta simplemente se encogió de hombros

Rachel camino hasta su cuarto realmente esperaba que no fuera una de las bromas de Rebecca así que entro y encontró a la persona que menos esperaba ver al termino del día

Donde estabas?.-pregunto la persona sentada en su cama

No quiero pelear Quinn.-respondió la morena no iba negar que estaba feliz porque la rubia estuviera pero de igual manera no quería seguir peleando estaba cansada

Y yo tampoco solo quiero saber donde estabas.-volvió a preguntar la rubia tranquilamente

Con Sally contenta y antes de que armes une escena solo me invito a comer un helado para disculparse conmigo.-comenzó a quitarse las botas

Si claro.-dijo la rubia ya molesta parándose de la cama

No comiences Quinn no hice nada malo no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada porque tu te fuiste con Finn apenas saliste de la clase de química.- la morena utilizaba un tono tranquilo sentándose en la cama ella había salido de la clase de química para ir tras la rubia pero como la vio abrazada con Finn prefirió no acercarse

Claro no y por eso te largaste con ella para pagarme con la misma moneda.-caminaba hacia la puerta con intenciones de irse

Piensa lo que quieras no te voy a rogar para que me creas.- ya estaba enojada y se levantaba de la cama metiéndose al baño dejando a la rubia sola

Rachel entro al baño y se echo a llorar realmente este día había sido una mierda había pasado discutiendo con la rubia y ya no podía mas se sentó en el piso recostándose en la pared con la cabeza entre sus piernas escucho como la puerta se cerro así que supuso que la rubia se había ido minutos después escucho como tocaban la puerta

Quiero estar sola.-pedía todavía con la cabeza entre sus piernas pero la puerta volvía a sonar

Rebecca si eres tu es mejor que te vayas.-volvía a pedir la morena de pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a alguien pero no levanto la cabeza probablemente Rebecca no la dejaría en paz sintió como se agacho a la altura de sus pies y puso sus manos encima de su cabeza

Rebecca te dije...-no término de seguir la morena porque se encontró de frente con el rostro de Quinn que la miraba con tristeza

Lo siento.-le dijo la rubia antes de acercarse y besarla rápidamente cogiendo su rostro con sus dos manos mientras la morena colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la rubia era un beso algo brusco pero apasionado en donde ambas se perdían perdón por todo lo que se habían dicho durante el día sus lenguas pedían entrar en contacto y así fue lo hicieron buscando saborearse, de pronto las manos de ambas buscaban tocar la piel de la otra ya la morena tenia sus manos por de debajo de la pollera de la rubia que ya comenzaba a gemir mientras que la rubia buscaba desesperadamente abrir los botones de la blusa de la morena

Estas se segura que quieres hacerlo aquí.-le preguntaba la morena separándose del beso mirando los ojos de la rubia que estaban completamente dilatados pero esta no dijo solo la volvía a besar de manera intensa dándole una respuesta a la morena de lo que quería

Es espera Quinn.- separaba a la rubia completamente y esta la miraba entre molesta y confundida viendo como Rachel se paraba y la ayudaba a subir a ella también la cogió de la mano salieron del baño la volvió a soltar camino hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando mas confundida a la rubia segundos después vio como volvía a entrar y aseguraba la puerta y caminaba de nuevo hacia ella

Ahora si podemos.-dijo la morena sensualmente cerca del oído de la rubia para después besarla apasionadamente y caminar hacia la cama

La morena se coloco encima de la rubia besando y mordisqueando su cuello mientras la rubia gemía la morena se separo se levanto colocándose de rodillas en la cama para sacarse la ropa pero la rubia fue mas rápida y también se levanto aparto las manos de la morena y comenzó ella misma a sacarle la blusa relamiéndose los labios por la vista que tenia paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la morena le desabrocho despacio el sostén sacándolo lentamente de ahí llevo sus manos al cierre de la falda blue jean que cargaba la morena la despojo de ella e hizo lo mismo con la ultima prenda que le quedaba se separo miro la morena a los ojos viendo en su mirada deseo pasión y sonreía feliz de saber que ella provocaba eso en la morena se acercó la beso bajo por su cuello bajo mas comenzó a besar lo pechos de la morena saboreándolos a los dos por igual mientras esta gemía y hacia su cabeza para atrás subió nuevamente a besarla a los labios después la morena empezó a sacarle lentamente la ropa a la rubia dejándola en igual condiciones que a ella

La morena la volvió a recostar comenzó a besarla apasionadamente pasaba su legua por el cuello de la rubia que no paraba de gemir bajo hacia sus pechos y comenzó a estimularnos pasándoles la lengua y después a mordisquearlos logrando que la rubia comenzara a gemir mas cosa que lograba que a su vez ella se excitara mas de lo que ya estaba

Eres hermosa.- acariciaba su rostro No sabes cuanto te amo.-terminaba de decir la morena besándola mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la rubia y comenzaba acariciar su clítoris

Rachel si… si mierda.-gemía la rubia sintiendo como la morena se adentraba con dos dedos empezando a entrar y salir de ella rápidamente

Te gusta.-preguntaba la morena sensualmente sobre el oído de la rubia

Si… si no… no pares.-pedía la rubia y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de la morena

Quinn crees que puedas?.-preguntaba la morena necesitaba sentir a la rubia también y esta lo entendió llevo una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la morena comenzó a estimular su clítoris para después penetrarla con dos dedos

Ohh mierda.-gemía la morena sintiendo como la rubia la penetraba con vehemencia las dos se movían frenéticamente trataban de seguir el ritmo de ambas no controlaban sus gemidos que ya eran mas ruidosos y no les importaban si podrían escucharlas

No… no voy a poder seguir aguantando.-gemía la morena encima de la rubia tratando de no perder el ritmo

Yo… yo tampoco.-gemía también la rubia unos cuantos empujones mas y las dos llegaban al mismo tiempo al orgasmo y la morena se dejaba caer encima de la rubia

Pasaron unos minutos así tratando de recuperarse la morena estaba encima del pecho de la rubia escuchando los latidos de esta

Crees que alguien nos haya escuchado.-le preguntaba la rubia dibujando figuras en la espalda de la morena

No lo se aunq si alguien nos escucho probablemente a de ver sido Rebecca así que prepárate para cualquier comentario fuera de lugar.-respondía tranquilamente la morena

Creo que eso me deja más tranquila.-utilizaba algo de sarcasmo

No te preocupes si.-le pedía la morena mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarla Si comienza a molestar yo sacare el tema de Puck eso siempre funciona.-sonreía y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

No piensa venir a hablar nunca verdad?.-preguntaba la rubia

Según Rebecca le tiene miedo a las suegras y como aquí tiene por partida doble ya te imaginaras.-se reía de Puck

Vaya Puck es un cobarde lo único a lo que le tiene miedo es que tanto Shelby como Lisa le prohíban tener sexo con Rebecca.-conocía a Puck y era probable que ese fuera el motivo

Probablemente esa sea la verdadera razón.-acotaba la morena echándose a reír para después colocarse nuevamente sobre el pecho de la rubia

Rachel.-llamaba la rubia a la morena

Mmm.-apenas pudo decir

Te amo.-la morena levantaba nuevamente la cabeza para besarla esta vez tiernamente tratando de trasmitirle que ella sentía lo mismo

Y yo a ti hermosa.-hablaba en medio del beso

Lamento mucho lo de hoy día yo de verdad solo estaba bromeando tu sabes que yo te amo y nunca te compararía con nadie si tu para mi eres única con respecto a Finn el solo quiere ser mi amigo.-explicaba con algo de tristeza recordando las peleas del día de hoy

Yo también lo siento me enoje y no te deje hablar es solo que Finn no es de mi agrado y lo sabes, si quiere ser tu amigo yo no podre decirte que no lo seas porque eso no estaría bien eso si tendré un ojo encima de él porque no quiero que se propase contigo confió en ti pero en el no mucho tampoco quiero que sientas celos de Sally solo es una amiga ella sabe que yo no le hare caso.-intentaba que su novia entendiera

Yo tampoco confió en Sally.-decía algo molesta la rubia

Lo se pero tienes que confiar en mi y sabes que no me puedes pedir que no sea su amiga ya que tu eres amiga de Finn y él es tu ex Sally nunca ha sido nada mio.-nuevamente explico la morena tratando que la rubia entienda y no se moleste

Entonces tendré que aguantarme a la estirada esa.- fruncía el ceño

Ya Quinn no quiero seguir peleando olvidémonos de eso si.-le pedía de manera suplicante girándose y dándole la espalda a la rubia mientras cubría su cuerpo con las sabanas

Lo siento lo siento.- la abrazaba por detrás y le daba besos en el hombro

Te amo.-expreso la morena volviéndose a girar para besar a la rubia hasta que oyeron unos golpes en la puerta

Deberían salir mis mamas están a punto de llegar y no creo que vayan a estar muy contentas de saber lo que han echo allí adentro así que yo de ustedes me apuro.-hablaba Rebecca desde afuera

Tiene razón.-dijo Quinn levantándose rápidamente a ponerse la ropa no quería pasar vergüenza y la morena sonreía por la actitud de la rubia quería darse una ducha pero sabia que si lo hacia levantaría sospechas tendría suficiente con Rebecca recordándoselo de aquí en adelante

De que te ríes mejor levántate y vístete.- veía como la morena se reía y no hacia nada por levantarse y vestirse

Si señora.- hacia un saludo militar levantándose y comenzando a vestirse

No quiero entrar.-decía la rubia tras la morena delante de puerta de la cocina

Vamos no pasara nada.-termino de decir la morena cogiéndola de la mano y entrando a la cocina

Buenas noches.-saludo la morena con una sonrisa

Buenas noches.-contestaron todas

Quinn no sabia que estabas aquí.-Shelby les daba una sonrisa la rubia iba hablar pero la pequeña morena la interrumpió

Vino ayudar a Rachel hacer un trabajo de anatomía del cuerpo.-comento la pequeña morena mirándolas con una sonrisa picara a lo que la rubia se sonrojo

Anatomía del cuerpo?.-preguntaba Grace extrañada ella no sabia que en el colegio estaban dando esa clase y Nora sonreía por lo bajo sabia a que se refería Rebecca

Si anatomía del cuerpo.-volvía a repetir la pequeña morena haciendo gestos raros con las manos

Oh por Dios.- Grace entendiendo a que se refería Rebecca y Quinn se sonrojo mas Rachel les dio una mirada asesina tanto a Grace a Rebecca y Nora para que se terminaran de callar

Rachel si todavía tienes problemas yo puedo ayudarte se mucho de anatomía.-se ofrecía Lisa participando de la conversación

Mama te aseguro que no querrás ayudarla Quinn lo hace muy bien.-decía maliciosamente la pequeña morena obviando las miradas que les estaba pegando Rachel

Que esta pasando aquí?.-preguntaba Shelby noto algo raro en las miradas de las chicas

Nada Shelby.-le respondió la morena acercándose a Rebecca le dijo algo al oído y de pronto esta borro la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro y se puso seria No es así Rebecca?.-preguntaba Rachel a su hermana

Si mama no pasa nada ya sabes como soy me gusta molestar a Rachel.-termino de decir la pequeña morena encogiéndose de hombros

Bueno creo que yo me voy.-dijo Quinn ya aliviada porque Rebecca no dijera mas

Porque no te quedas a cenar Quinn.-le sugirió Shelby a la rubia

No… no puedo mis padres me están esperando de todas maneras gracias.- educadamente la rubia rechazaba la oferta

Bueno esta bien para otro día será.-le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía de la cocina

Te llevo a tu casa?.-pregunto la morena a su novia y esta asintió despidiéndose de las demás mujeres que estaban en la cocina no sin antes llevarse un par de bromas de Rebecca y Grace que la hacían sonrojar como nunca

Uno de estos días Rebecca me hará dar un colapso nervioso.-comentaba la rubia mientras Rachel la llevaba en su auto a su casa

Ni que lo digas les gusta molestarnos.-sonreía de medio lado en verdad quería a sus hermanas pero a veces quería matarlas

Por lo menos Rebecca se calla cuando le nombras lo de Puck pero de Grace no sabemos nada.- hacia memoria de si sabia algo con que callar a Grace

No te preocupes encontraremos la manera de hacerle frente.-sonreía Bueno señorita llegamos.-estacionaba su auto a una cuadras de la casa de la rubia no quería tentar a la suerte y que padre de su novia las viera

No quieres ir a mi casa.-preguntaba la rubia moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente

No creo que tus padres estén muy contentos de saber lo que hacemos cuando ellos no están si entro de seguro haremos algo que les dará una idea y tu padre seguramente me botaría.-respondía la morena

Si tienes razón.-bajaba su rostro tristemente

Ya mi amor tranquila si veras que todo se solucionara.-trataba de animarla aun cuando ella estaba aterrada la rubia le sonrió tiernamente y comenzaron su sesión de besos de despedida

Me tengo que ir.-decía la morena parando la sesión de besos

Ya tan pronto.-hacia pucheros

Si mi amor me esperan para cenar y bueno tus padres también.-le acariciaba el rostro

Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana si.-se acercaba mas par darle un ultimo beso Te amo.-termino de decir a la morena abriendo la puerta del auto para bajarse

Y yo a ti hermosa.-dijo la morena viendo como la rubia caminaba hacia su casa de pronto la rubia se volteo le tiro un beso volado y se fue corriendo la morena suspiro sonrió y también arranco su auto rumbo a su casa...


	20. Chapter 20

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

Mmm… si...-gemía la morena mientras estaba con su piernas entrelazadas con la de la rubia que estaba dejaba de ella gimiendo por el placer que estaba sintiendo

Dios Rachel me vas a matar.-gemía también la rubia mordiéndose los labios estaban haciendo el amor en su casa aprovechando que sus padres vuelta no estaban apenas salieron del colegio decidieron venirse a la casa de la rubia a "estudiar"

Quinn mírame.-le pedía la morena moviéndose encima de la rubia y esta lo hacia Nunca olvides que te amo.-le dijo y como pudo se agacho un poco mas para capturar los labios de su novia unos cuantos movimientos mas y las dos llegaron al orgasmo

Te amo.-dijo la rubia acostada boca abajo acariciando el abdomen de su novia que estaba boca arriba y esta giro su cabeza para mirarla

Y yo a ti.-le sonrió y regreso su mirada al techo

Nunca imagine que fueres tan apasionada.-hacia referencia al desempeño de su novia

Tu eres la única que provoca eso en mi.-no estaba mintiendo

Me alegra ser la única.-como pudo se coloco nuevamente encima de la morena

Siempre serás la única.-ponía sus manos en la cintura de su novia Veo que no te cansas.-dijo la morena viendo como su novia comenzaba acariciar sus pechos y empezaba a mecerse encima de ella

De ti nunca.-se agacho para besarla comenzando a mecerse mas rápido encima de la morena suspiros gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la morena invirtió las posiciones y ella se coloco encima de la rubia que al principio la miro confundida pero no pudo decir nada porq la morena la callo con un beso apasionado después comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello sus pechos y su estomago dejando besos y mordiscos hasta que llego a la altura de su sexo la miro le sonrió y comenzó a darle lentas y sensuales estocadas que lograban que la rubia comenzara a retorcerse y no parara de gemir siguió lamiendo cuando ya sintió que era el momento ingreso dos de sus dedos dentro de su novia primero los movió lentamente para después comenzar a moverlos un poco mas rápido

Si Rachel mas... mas rápido...-gemía la rubia sintiendo los dedos de su novia entrar y salir de ella mientras que con su lengua estimulaba su clítoris hacer el amor con la morena era tan no sabia como describirlo sentía que volaba y moría al mismo tiempo pero del placer la morena sabia donde tocarla donde besarla para tenerla en el punto, la morena estaba demasiado excitada ver a su novia retorcerse con cada uno de sus toques la ponía a mil, pero no era el momento ella tenia que hacer llegar a su rubia por eso siguió envistiéndola y a la vez chupaba y mordisqueaba su clítoris sintió como las paredes del sexo de su novia empezaban a contraerse así que acelero mas el ritmo

Si Rachel ahí si... sigue.-no paraba de gemir moviéndose erráticamente sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría y así fue unas cuantas envestidas mas y se vino sobre la boca de la morena esta saco sus dedos lentamente y comenzó a subir despacio hasta llegar al rostro de su novia y comenzó a dejarle tiernos besos por toda la cara ella seguía excitada y necesitaba liberar toda esa tensión que tenia en su manojo de nervios así que se posiciono su sexo en el muslo derecho de su novia y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo la rubia entendió que intentaba hacer su novia así que llevo sus manos a la cintura de la morena para ayudarla a que el movimiento fuera mas rápido nuevamente solo suspiros gemidos y el ruido que hacia la cama se escuchaban en esa habitación unos cuantos movimientos mas y la morena sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo anunciándole que había llegado al orgasmo

Te amo.-dijo la morena tratando de recuperar la respiración con todo su cuerpo apoyado en el de la rubia con su rostro muy cerca del cuello de su novia y esta le acariciaba la espalda

Y yo a ti.-le beso tiernamente la frente y las dos cayeron rendidas por el sueño...

...

Como descubriste este lugar.-preguntaba la morena a su novia después de "estudiar" mientras estaban en su lugar preferido viendo el atardecer apoyadas en la pequeña baranda de madera viendo la ciudad

Creo que fue día que salí a explorar la ciudad no se como llegue aquí.-sonreía recordando el día

Eras una niña exploradora?.-preguntaba divertida mirándola

Si siempre me ha gustado explorar lugares hermosos.-alzaba sus cejas sugestivamente mirándola de arriba abajo la morena sonreía y las volvían a mirar la ciudad

Algún día irías conmigo a Irlanda.-quería llevarla a conocer la cuidad donde creció

En serio me llevarías?.-claro que iría mas había pensado en preguntárselo a la morena

Claro quiero que conozcas el lugar donde crecí el puente O'Connel a Amelia a su familia mi padrino además mis padres están sepultados allá.-suspiro tristemente recordando a su padres

Me encantaría.-sonrió y se acercó abrazarla por detrás vio el cambio de la morena

Me haces muy feliz.-expresaba la morena

Y tu a mi no sabes cuanto.-la abrazaba mas fuerte besando su cuello

Cuando mis padres murieron me sentía tan sola y llegue a pensar que nunca mas seria feliz.-hizo una pausa Pero no contaba con que la vida me iba a dar otra oportunidad para tener una familia a la cual he aprendido a querer a pesar de que mis dos hermanas son unas insoportables y entrometidas y que a veces sus madres le siguen la corriente y todas se pongan en mi contra para molestarme.-sonreía y la rubia también lo hacia Y tampoco me imagine que encontraría el amor al lado de la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.-suspiraba enamorada se giro para quedar frente a la rubia

Eres lo que mas amo.-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y continuo Eres lo mas hermoso tierno excitante maravilloso.-ponía una sonrisa picara Que me ha pasado en la vida tu logras desarmarme solo con besarme hablarme tocarme Quinn y lo siento aquí.-se tocaba el corazón Que eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida no voy a amar a otra mujer como te amo a ti.-sonreía la rubia no aguanto mas y la beso la beso como nunca quería hacerle entender que sus palabras habían significado mucho para ella

Eres real?.-le preguntaba la rubia con los ojos cerrados recuperando el aliento

Si soy muy real y esto lo prueba.-ahora fue ella quien la beso con pasión con amor con toda su alma porque ella ya había encontrado a su media naranja su alma gemela...

...

Podría estar así todo el tiempo.-suspiraba la rubia mientras acariciaba la espalda de la morena que estaba encima suyo nuevamente estaban en la casa de la rubia pero esta vez simplemente estaban acariciándose silenciosamente sin segundas intenciones Este es mi nuevo lugar favorito.-suspiraba

Pues el mio también.-suspiraban estaban en cielo viviendo su amor Me tengo que ir.-eran las nueve de la noche y nada que volvía a su casa

No te vayas.-la apretaba mas a su cuerpo

Tu sabes que si por mi fuera me quedaría pero no he ido a mi casa además no creo que tu papa este muy contento si me encuentra aquí y ya es un poco tarde además ya viste todos los mensajes de Rebecca.-la pequeña morena se había encargado de molestarla por mensajes

Rachel Berry que esperas para venir.-R

Rachel no crees que ya tuviste suficiente?.-R

Vaya Quinn si que debe ser insaciable para que sigan hasta esta hora ;-).-R

Llevaste condones no quiero que quedes embarazada soy muy joven para ser tía ;-).-R

Cuantos Rounds llevan? ;-).-R

Son un par de conejos calientes ;-).-R

INSACIABLES ;-).-R

Rachel Berry ven a la casa estoy a punto de llamar a mama :-).-R

Es una pesada.-sonreía la rubia por lo dicho por su novia

Eso es noticia vieja.-también sonreía divertida

Me voy.-nuevamente anunciaba la morena pero esta vez miraba a la rubia a los ojos

No te vayas quédate conmigo.-hacia pucheros

Te ves linda haciendo pucheros.-decía divertida

No te burles no quiero que te vayas.-esta vez la abrazaba

Pero sabes que tengo que ir.-no quería irse pero no le quedaba otra y la rubia suspiro resignada

Te amo.-expresaba a la rubia y acercaba su rostro al de la morena para besarla

Y yo a ti amor pero ahora si me voy.-le dio un ultimo beso y se levanto de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus cosas se despidió nuevamente de la rubia y se fue para su casa...

...

Estas son horas de llegar.-ni siquiera metió la llave en la puerta porq la pequeña morena se la habría

Buenas noches Rebecca.-hizo a un lado a su hermana y entro ignorando la pregunta

Responde estas son horas de llegar.-cerraba la puerta se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba molesta la morena se empezó a reír De que te ríes?.-le pregunto

Es que te vez tan chistosa.-se seguía riendo Y respondiendo tu pregunta no te interesa.- se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras

En serio Rachel no me vas a decir.-cuestionaba la pequeña morena entrando al cuarto de su hermana

No.-le hablaba sin mirarla buscando algo en su closet

Vamos no seas mala dime que hiciste con Quinn toda la tarde no creo que hayan estado "estudiando".-definitivamente esta chica era una sapa

Nada que tu no hayas echo con Noah ya así que deja de fastidiarme.-comenzaba a buscar una toalla

Entonces?.-hacia gestos con las manos

Si Rebecca eso mismo ya contenta además no se para que preguntas si estuviste mandándome mensajes toda la tarde y fue muy molesto ahora que ya sabes te puedes ir me quiero bañar.-le señalaba la puerta

Si me imagino has de esta...-no termino de hablar porque su hermana la interrumpió

Cállate.-dijo agarrándola por el brazo la saco del cuarto suspiro y se fue a dar una ducha

...

Entonces te fuiste de juerga toda la tarde con Quinn.-preguntaba divertida Grace a la morena mientras estaban en su cuarto viendo una película con Rebecca

Ya dejen de fastidiarme con eso.-no se cansan pensaba la morena

Pero si es la verdad además no veo nada de malo que tengas sexo con tu novia.-se encogía de hombros la pequeña morena

Si claro lo dice la que me mando mensajes toda la tarde solo para fastidiarme y cuando llegue aquí a la casa casi me pega.-le miraba seriamente Además yo no tengo sexo con Quinn ella y yo hacemos el amor.-afirmaba orgullosa

Y hablo la cursilería en persona.-dijo la pequeña morena y Rachel rodo los ojos

Si como sea.-cruzo de brazos la morena

Ya no te pongas así sabes que te quiero.-la pequeña morena abrazaba a su hermana

Es que eres una fastidiosa.-se hacia la ofendida

Pero si tu sabes que me gusta molestarte nos gusta molestarte.-se corrigió la pequeña morena

Si Rach nos gusta.-acotaba Grace también abrazando a su hermana

Te amamos.-dijeron a la vez Grace Rebecca dándole un beso en cada mejilla a la morena

Y yo las amo a ustedes.-sonreía la morena en medio del abrazo después de eso siguieron viendo la película

Y como van las cosas con el papa de Quinn.-le preguntaba con un tono mas serio después que termino la película

Pues mal no ha querido hablar del tema.-suspiraba frustrada

Pero no ha echo nada por separarlas y eso es bueno no?.-acotaba Rebecca

Eso creo y si esta tramando algo para separarnos?.- no quería ni pensarlo

No creo que Russel sea capaz de eso.-dijo no muy convencida Grace

Ustedes creen.-preguntaba dudosa la morena

En realidad no pero si llega a pasar algo tu sabes que tu y Quinn no están solas nos tienen a nosotras.-decía Grace determinadamente

Gracias chicas.-dijo la morena abrazando a sus dos hermanas

No tienes nada que agradecernos es verdad que somos algo pesadas.-se reía Grace Pero eso no quiere decir que cuando tengas un problema no te ayudemos somos capaces de irnos de pelea por ti.-decía orgullosa

Pagaría por ver eso.-se reía la morena

No tendrías que pagar nada Grace y yo somos muy buenas deberías habernos visto en la escuela cuando nos íbamos a los golpes con Lily y Jess.-acotaba la pequeña morena

Quienes son Lily y Jess?.-preguntaba curiosa la morena

Unas niñas tontas y creídas que se burlaban de nosotras porq teníamos dos mamas se ganaron unos buenos golpes por idiotas.-recordaba molesta la pequeña morena a las chicas

Eran tan tontas y estúpidas se creían la mama de tarzan.-acotaba Grace

Mas bien la divina pomada.-aumentaba la lista la pequeña morena

Las que?.-cada día que pasaba aprendía frases nuevas

Ahí eran envidiosas creídas se creían el centro del universo eran odiosas e insoportables.-seguía enumerando los defectos de Lily y Jess

Más que ustedes.-bromeaba la morena

Pero ahí que ver… esto es la guerra a ella.-dijo la pequeña morena mirando a Grace y las dos se tiraron encima de Rachel

...

Quinn necesito hablar contigo.-le hablaba su padre entrando a su cuarto

Claro papa pasa.-se paraba de la cama y dejaba el libro de leer un libro que la morena le había prestado Siéntate.-le pidió dándole palmadas al colchón

Bueno yo quería hablar de tu relación con esa muchacha.-le decía Russel un poco nervioso

Papa si vienes a pedirme o a obligarme que la deje pierdes tu tiempo porq no lo voy hacer.-se levanto molesta de la cama

No es eso Quinn siéntate si quiero que me escuches.-le pidió su padre con tranquilidad la rubia lo hizo y espero a que su padre comenzara hablar

Sé que todos estos días he sido injusto contigo te he ignorado y no te he dejado hablar.-explicaba Pero es que me deje llevar por el coraje que sentía en ese momento y no deje que mi cabeza pensara bien las cosas no es fácil que tu hija venga un día y te diga que esta enamorada de una chica.-hizo una pausa y continuo Pero tu sabes que he cambiado quizás antes te hubiera botado de casa o te hubiera metido a un convento.-sonrió Pero ya no soy así por eso te quiero pedir perdón por mi actitud sé que no actué bien además he estado hablando con las señoras Johnson.-

Esperas hablaste con Shelby y Lisa.-eso no se lo esperaba

Si bueno ellas hablaron conmigo esas mujeres son de armas tomar casi me golpean.-ponía cara dramática

En serio?.-todavía estaba sorprendida

Si un día se presentaron en la oficina entraron se apoyaron en mi escritorio me miraron fijamente y me dijeron: "No podemos creer que sigas siendo un maldito homofóbico no te das cuenta que tu hija esta enamorada no esta haciendo nada malo no ha matado a nadie no le ha robado a nadie porque no puedes entender que lo único que quiere es ser feliz y necesita tu apoyo no que le des la espalda y la ignores como a un perro además mi hija no es una mala chica es inteligente responsable y por sobre todo ama a Quinn creo que nos conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que no es una mala influencia para tu hija por Dios Russel somos amigos nos conoces conoces a mis hijas que mas quieres" te juro que pensé que me pegarían.-recordaba el momento

Vaya bueno ellas son así de protectoras.-cuando viera a esas dos mujeres les iba a agradecer

Si eso pude verlo pero lo mas importante es que me ayudaron a darme cuenta que estaba equivocado que no estas haciendo nada malo que solo estas enamorada y que yo no puedo luchar contar eso solo quiero que seas feliz porque si tu lo eres yo también lo soy.-sonreía el hombre y Quinn se tiraba a sus brazos para abrazarla

Gracias Papa te amo te amo.-repartía besos por toda la cara de su padre

No me des las gracias eres mi hija hace algunos años me equivoque mucho contigo con tu madre y tu hermana pero como sabes he cambiado y no voy a volver a ser el mismo de antes.-hablaba tranquilamente

Lo se papa.-seguía abrazada a su padre

Bueno pero vele diciendo a esa muchacha que quiero conocerla quiero que la traigas a cenar cuanto antes.-esta vez hablaba seriamente

De verdad?.-preguntaba

Claro tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.-seguía serio pero al ver la cara de su hija se echo a reír Tu cara.-se reía No te preocupes solo quiero conocerla entonces le dirás que venga.-

Si papa ella estará encantada de conocerte.-decía muy feliz

Bueno pero solo hay una condición para que acepte que sea tu novia.-le dijo parándose de la cama

Cual?.-estaba intrigada

Que no tenga la personalidad de Rebecca por favor no lo soportaría esa chica volvería loco a cualquiera.-se ponía dramático

No te preocupes papa solo se parecen en lo físico y el resto no tienen nada que ver.-se reía era de esperarse que su padre le pidiera eso

Eso espero ya sabes que le tengo terror y mi closet también.-sonreía al igual que su hija Bien eso espero será mejor que me vaya a dormir.-se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente camino hacia la puerta pero un llamado de la rubia lo detuvo

Te amo papa.-le dijo tiernamente

Y yo a ti pequeña.-le sonrió y salió de la habitación la rubia no pudo evitar brincar de la emoción

...

Suéltenme.-pedía la morena tratando de zafarse de las coquillas que le hacían sus dos hermanas Ya… ya por favor.-suplicaba

No porque haz sido una chica muy mala.-le decía Rebecca

Ya Grace por favor.-seguía riendo pero intentaba zafarse

No te aguantas.-seguían haciéndole cosquillas a la morena hasta que el celular de la morena comenzó a sonar

Ya paren es mi teléfono.-esta vez consiguió zafarse cogió su teléfono vio que era su novia y abrió la llamada

Hola mi amor.-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento estaba muy agitada

Voz Quinn: Estas bien? Que estas haciendo Rachel.- se dio cuenta de lo agitada que estaba la morena

Que? no nada mi amor es que Rebecca y Grace me estaban haciendo cosquillas ya las conoces.-explicaba ya mas calmada

Mentira rubia Rachel no esta con sus hermanas sino con nosotras dos chicas calientes y nos esta dando mucho placer es tan buena en la cama.-escuchaba la rubia a quien parecía ser Rebecca imitando una voz

Si Rach vuelve a la cama deja a esa rubia insípida.-esta vez era Grace

Podrían callarse.-les pedía molesta

Voz Quinn: Son unas pesadas.-decía la rubia pero igual sonreía

Si y bueno no es que me moleste que me llames tu sabes que me encanta.-sus dos hermanas rodaban los ojos Pero a que se debe tu llamada.-

Voz Quinn: Te tengo una buena noticia.-contestaba emocionada

Si cual?.-preguntaba interesada

Voz Quinn: Mi papa acepto nuestra relación y te quiere conocer.-respondía muy feliz

En serio?.- no se lo podía creer No me estas mintiendo verdad?.-

Voz Quinn: Claro que no mi amor y todo se los debemos a tus mamas.-

Que? como así.-pregunto confundida

Voz Quinn: Que ellas hablaron con papa y lo hicieron entrar en razón.-explico

Entonces eso quiere decir que ya no tendremos mas problemas con el.-todavía pregunto dudativa

Voz Quinn: No mi amor ahora si podremos ser mas felices.-

No sabes lo feliz que estoy te amo te amo.-brincaba de felicidad

Voz Quinn: Y yo a ti mi amor bueno solo te llamaba para darte la noticia para que te prepares porque vas a venir a cenar y a ver si pasas la prueba.-comenzó a testearla

Que prueba?.-no sabia a que se refería la rubia

Voz Quinn: Nada ya lo sabrás bueno ahora si hermosa nos vemos mañana te amo.-no dijo nada mas y colgó el teléfono

Quinn Quinn me colgó.-miraba a su hermanas que estaban sin entender nada Que prueba?.-susurraba algo ida

Que paso?.-le pregunto la pequeña morena

Rachel que paso?.-esta vez era Grace la que hablaba y la morena salía de sus pensamientos

Russel me quiere conocer.-esta vez se daba cuenta de la situación y pasaba saliva

En serio eso es genial.-brincaba a abrazarla la pequeña morena

Si no.-estaba nerviosa

Claro es lo mejor que puede pasar eso demuestra que ya no tiene problemas con su relación.-hablaba Grace emocionada

Y si no paso la prueba.-recordó lo último que le dijo su novia

Que prueba?.-pregunto la rubia confundida

Es que Quinn dijo algo de que tenia pasar la prueba será que Russel quiere hacerme una prueba.-definitivamente estaba nerviosa

No creo de seguro lo dijo para molestarte.-Grace le quitaba importancia al asunto

Ustedes creen que solo haya sido para molestarme?.-preguntaba dudosa

Claro nosotras lo haríamos no verdad Grace.-miro a la rubia esta asintió y la otra morena rodo los ojos

Ya Rachel no te comas la cabeza de seguro todo saldrá bien así que déjate de pensar en cosas malas.-le sugirió Grace

Si eso es lo mejor.-esta vez sonreía Voy al cuarto de Shelby y Lisa.-salió disparada al cuarto de las mujeres sus hermanas salieron tras ellas entro al cuarto y se tiro encima de la cama asustando a las mujeres

Dios que esta pasando.-las dos mujeres pegaron un brinco sentándose de en la cama con sus manos en el corazón y Grace y la pequeña morena estaban paradas a un lado sin entender nada

Las quiero las quiero.-abrazaba a las dos mujeres dándoles besos por toda la cara

Rachel nos estas asfixiando.-hablaba como podía Lisa

Ahí lo siento.-se separaba y las miraba a la cara Gracias por lo que hicieron por mi y Quinn de verdad gracias.-de nuevo las abrazo

Por lo que veo Russel siguió nuestro concejo.-hablaba en medio del abrazo Shelby

Pues eso parece.-sonreía Lisa

Chicas creo que es hora de las cosquillas.-dijo la morena emocionada sus hermanas entendieron se subieron a la cama y comenzaron a hacerles cosquillas a sus madres

Ya paren... paren.-pedían las mujeres riéndose pero a la vez tratando de zafarse siguieron así un buen rato hasta que todas decidieron irse a dormir...


	21. Chapter 21

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios…

Fin de semana y Rachel estaba mas nerviosa que nunca conocería a los padres de su novia que bien se oye eso pensaba la morena pero de nuevo pensaba en los padres de la rubia y su cuerpo se llenaba se nerviosismo nunca había tenido que lidiar con estas situaciones no lo tuvo que hacer ni con Sophia ni con Amelia pero Quinn era diferente le había prometido que hoy iría y lo iba a cumplir pero su mañana había sido un verdadero vía crucis lidiar con las bromas de Rebecca y Grace le habían saturado el cerebro había estado a punto de tirarse por las escaleras con tal de no escucharlas hasta pensó en ahorcarse figurativamente de una mata de sábila con papel higiénico pero sabia que no era posible razón por la cual estaba sentada en el capo de su carro en el lugar favorito de la rubia respirando aire fresco y mirando la ciudad necesitaba tranquilidad y este lugar se lo daba llevaba prácticamente tres horas sentada en el mismo sitio y sonreía al recordar la primera vez que hizo el amor con la rubia uno de los mejores días de su vida como olvidarlo de pronto el sonido de su celular la distrajo nuevamente estaba sonando había sido así desde que salió de su casa pero las llamadas probablemente habían sido de Rebecca y Grace posiblemente para seguirla molestando y seguramente esta vez no era la excepción dejo que sonara ni siquiera lo cogió para mirar quien la llamaba para que si ya sabia quienes eran el teléfono dejo de sonar pero nuevamente comenzó estuvo así como diez minutos mas hasta que finalmente decidió cogerlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas a sus hermanas pero desistió en cuanto vio que era Quinn que la llamaba

Hola mi amor.-hablo tranquilamente la morena

Voz Quinn: Donde estas Rachel llevo toda la maldita tarde llamándote.-hablaba bastante molesta de rubia del otro lado de línea

Que? como mi amor? no me di cuenta lo siento.-estaba apenada al parecer era la rubia que la había estado llamando pero como pensaba que eran sus hermanas decidió no coger el teléfono

Voz Quinn: Como que no te diste cuenta? donde estas?.-volvía a preguntar molesta la rubia

Si mi amor no me di cuenta es que salí de la casa porq Rebecca y Grace no paraban de molestarme y si no te respondí las llamadas fue porque pensaba que eran una de las locas que tengo por hermanas no fue por otra cosa y horita estoy en nuestro lugar favorito.-explicaba la morena y lo ultimo lo decía con una sonrisa recordando nuevamente su primera vez con la rubia

Voz Quinn: No me estas mintiendo verdad.-preguntaba la rubia algo triste

Que no mi amor porque dices eso.-respondía la morena

Voz Quinn: Porque como no respondías mis llamadas me preocupe y llame a Grace y me dijo que tu habías cogido tus cosas y que te habías ido porque no querías conocer a mis padres.-dijo con tono serio la rubia al otro lado de la línea

No es cierto mi amor vez por eso me fui de la casa para no seguirlas escuchando solo les gusta molestar como te dije estoy en nuestro lugar preferido quería tranquilidad y este lugar me la da.-sonreía

Voz Quinn: A si? seguro que es por eso.-decía con un tono sugerente la rubia

Por supuesto pero si lo vemos de otra manera podría estar aquí por otra cosa.-ponía voz sensual

Voz Quinn: Me están dando ganas de ir y comerte a besos.-ganas no le faltaban

Y porque no la haces?.-la testeaba

Voz Quinn: Porque si no no llegaríamos esta noche a la cena con mis padres.-y de seguro su padre se enojaría

Buen punto.-dijo la morena echándose a reír contagiando a la rubia

Voz Quinn: Entonces si vendrás esta noche.-preguntaba la rubia

Por supuesto mi amor eso no lo dudes estaré un ratito mas aquí de ahí me iré a la casa, me arreglare y llegare puntual.-decía la morena muy segura

Voz Quinn: Ok mi amor te dejo para que te prepares mis padres no serán tan duros contigo te amo.-terminaba de decir la rubia cortando el teléfono

Quinn Quinn me colgó.-se preguntaba a si misma la morena Como que sus padres no serán tan duros conmigo por Dios lo único que hace es ponerme mas nerviosa.-suspiraba la morena volviéndose a recostar en el capo

Horas mas tarde...

Rachel se encontraba en sus cuarto arreglándose pero en todo momento tropezaba se le caía algo o hacia las cosas mal y recordó lo que siempre le decía Amelia "entre uno mas esta apurada el diablo se mete" estaba de nervios en eso entraron sus hermanas y solo rodo los ojos frente al espejo mientras se maquillaba

Si vienen a molestar pueden salir por donde entraron.-les pidió la morena penas las vio sentarse en la cama

Vaya que buena imagen tienes de nosotras.-hablaba tranquilamente la pequeña morena

Creo que tengo motivos suficientes para saber que solo vienen a burlarse del prójimo.-las miraba seriamente a través del espejo

No vinimos a molestar es mas vinimos a darte ánimos.-esta vez fue la rubia la que hablo y Rachel solo rodo los ojos

Si claro ustedes tan buenas samaritanas no necesito sus ánimos.-estaba a punto de sacarlas del cuarto

Vas a seguir molesta por lo de la mañana.-preguntaba la pequeña morena

Como no estarlo si en vez de darme no se concejos positivos o decirme que me iría bien lo único que hicieron fue molestarme y burlarse de mi que si los papas de Quinn no me iban aceptar que si me preguntaban de sexo claro como no estarlo.-respondía la morena terminando de maquillarse

Ya Rachel no seas intensa te ira bien siempre y cuando no tengas la personalidad de la señorita aquí presente.-señalaba a la pequeña morena y esta le pego un golpe en las costillas Ouch eso dolió.-se quejaba sobándose donde la había golpeado la otra

Eso es para que no me ofendas y digas cosas acerca de mi personalidad.-hablaba molesta la pequeña morena encogiéndose de hombros y Rachel sonreía por la situación mientras se ponía los zapatos

Pero si es la verdad el padre de Quinn te tiene miedo cada vez que vamos a su casa el sale como alma que lleva el diablo diciendo que tiene cosas que hacer y todas nosotras sabemos que la única razón por la que se va es para que tu no te metas con su ropa o en su ropero.-explicaba la rubia y la pequeña morena rodaba los ojos

Ahí no es para tanto solo le doy pequeños concejos de moda.-se defendía la pequeña morena siguiendo con la disfunción con su hermana sin darse cuenta que Rachel ya había salido de la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta

Pequeños consejos…-no termino de hablar la rubia cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel ya no estaba Y Rachel donde esta.-le pregunto a su hermana y esta empezó a buscar por todo el cuarto sin tener éxito

Aquí no esta creo que se fue mejor dicho se nos escapo y tu tienes la culpa.-recriminaba la pequeña morena su hermana las dos habían subido al cuarto de la morena con intención de molestarla y por su discusión se les había escapado

Mi culpa tu fuiste la que comenzaste cuando me golpeaste.-se defendía la rubia

Yo? si tu fuiste la que comenzaste cuando te metiste con mi hermosa personalidad.-también se defendía la pequeña morena y la rubia giraba los ojos ...

Al fin me libere de esas locas.-se decía a si misma la morena mientras prendía su auto con dirección a casa de la rubia entre mas se acercaba estaba mas nerviosa las manos le sudaban se daba ánimos así misma y lo único que hacia era recordar las bromas de sus hermanas y si tenían razón y si los padres de la rubia no la aceptaban no sacudió su cabeza tenia que ser positiva diviso la casa de la rubia sabia que ya no podía echarse para atrás se estaciono cogió los dos ramos de rosas que había comprado una para su novia otro para su suegra y una botella de vino para el padre de la rubia Shelby le había dado ese consejo y ella lo había seguido se bajo del auto respiro profundo y camino a paso firme hacia la puerta de entrada y toco el timbre esperando que fuera Quinn la que le abriera pero al parecer sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas porque una mujer rubia mayor y muy bonita le abría la puerta supuso que era la madre de su novia

Bu… buenas no… no noches.-saludada balbuceando la morena de lo nerviosa que estaba

Hola tu deber ser Rachel.-saludaba alegremente la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo Pero pasa no te quedes ahí parada te estamos esperando.-se hacia a un lado para que la morena pasara y esta torpemente se adentraba a la casa

Quinn en un momento baja.-hablaba la mujer alegremente

Este esto para usted.-decía la morena tímidamente tendiéndole uno de los ramos mientras que con su otra mano trataba de que no se le cayera ni el ramo para su novia ni la botella de vino

Ahí gracias no te hubieras molestado me gustan mucho las rosas.-dijo la mujer agarrando el ramo y lo acercaba a su rostro para olerlo

Pero si ya llego nuestra invitada de honor.-escucho la morena que un hombre decía bajando las escaleras y su pulso se aceleró por completo era el padre de Quinn vio como se paro frente a ella

Bien nombre completo numero de cedula tipo de sangre donde naciste tienes algún tipo de enfermedad.-le hacia un montón de preguntas y ella morena se había quedado muda

Ya Russel no la molestes si viese sabido que la ibas a interrogar como si le fueras a dar trabajo le hubiera pedido que traiga su currículo.-lo miraba seriamente y el hombre sonrió

Hola Russel Fabray.-dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano

Ra… Rachel Berry mucho gus… gusto.-respondía la morena torpemente

El gusto es mio me imagino que eso debe ser para mi no.- señalaba la botella de vino Porque a mi mujer les has traído rosas.-esta vez señalaba el ramo que su mujer tenia en las manos

Ehh si… si es para usted.-la morena tímidamente le entrega la botella al hombre y este la cogía a alegremente

Es muy buen vino tienes buen gusto y eso me gusta.-hablaba el hombre mirando de arriba abajo la botella

Bueno si mis padres eran fanáticos de los vinos.-dijo algo triste la morena recordando a sus padres y estos se dieron cuenta y rápidamente cambiaron de tema

Ven Rachel porque no te sientas un rato con mi marido y esperan que Quinn baje mientras yo voy a poner las rosas en agua y de paso veo si la cena ya esta lista.-terminaba de decir la rubia mayor mientras se dirigía al cuarto de cocina dejando solos a Rachel y a Russel y se quedaron en silencio la primera porque estaba nerviosa y no quería meter la pata si hablaba y el segundo porque no quería incomodar a la morena con preguntas estúpidas y en eso baja Quinn y la morena rápidamente se pone de pies para saludar a su novia

Hola mi amor.-saludaba la rubia con un beso en la mejilla a la morena y esta se sonrojaba porq tenia al padre de la rubia mirándolas

Este yo voy a ver a Judy a la cocina.-dijo el hombre saliendo de la sala quería darle intimidad a las chicas apenas la rubia vio que su padre estaba fuera de vista agarro a la morena por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios

Quinn nos pueden ver.-hablaba la morena en medio del beso mirando de reojo a la puerta por donde entro el padre de la rubia

No lo harán conozco a mi padre y sé que nos esta dando un poco de espacio.- dirigió su mirada a la mano de la morena Son para mi.-pregunto la rubia mirando las rosas

Si.-respondía la morena dándole el ramo

Son hermosas y huelen delicioso.-le dijo la rubia oliendo el ramo

Bueno no más hermosas que tu.-espeto la morena con una sonrisa coqueta y la rubia se acercó a besarla

La cena ya esta lista.-entro en escena la mama de la rubia y al mismo se arrepintió de haberlo echo al parecer había interrumpido el momento ya que apenas entro las chicas se separaron de golpe Lo siento las esperamos en la mesa y yo me llevo esto para ponerlas en agua junto a las mías.-se disculpaba la mujer llevándose el ramo entrado vuelta a la cocina

Tu madre me odia.-se escondía en el cuello de la rubia

No… no lo hace solo esta avergonzada por habernos interrumpido, le trajiste rosas a mi madre?.-preguntaba esto ultimo la rubia con la ceja levantada y sonriendo por la situación

Si tenia que dar una buena impresión no? así que tenia que empezar por ganarme a mis suegros.-respondía la morena fingiendo seriedad

Pues creo que lo conseguiste.- sonrió contagiando a la morena

Por cierto esta hermosa.-la miro de arriba abajo

Tu también los estas.- también la miraba coquetamente mientras la agarraba de la mano para dirigirse al comedor

Así que Rachel en que parte de Irlanda vivías.-preguntaba el papa de la rubia mientras ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa

En Dublín por los trabajos de mis padres.-respondía la morena con una media sonrisa

Extrañas mucho Irlanda verdad.-volvía preguntar el padre de la rubia y esta le trataba de hacer señas para que no siguiera con ese tema

Si bueno fue el lugar donde crecí y viví muchas cosas pero por sobre todo extraño a mis padres.-bajaba su mirada al plato en señal de tristeza

Papa podrías no hacer esas preguntas.-lo miro con ojos suplicantes

No… no esta bien no me incomoda.-le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su novia y esta asentía

Entonces hablas tanto Ingles como Irlandés.-volvía a preguntar el hombre interesado y Quinn no sabia si sorprenderse o tener miedo su padre estaba muy tranquilo parecía que la morena le caía bien miro a su madre y esta solo se encogió de hombros

Bueno si mi papa Leroy sabía algo de irlandés y mi papa Hiram Ingles así que crecí aprendiendo ambos por eso no se me hizo difícil, como usted sabe en donde crecí el idioma oficial es el irlandés pero como el Ingles es el segundo idioma tenia que saber ambos aunq también hablo español.-explicaba la morena con la mejor de sus sonrisas

Vaya Judy tenemos una nuera Bilingüe.-exclamo el hombre con entusiasmo a su mujer la morena se sonrojaba por lo de "nuera" Quinn estaba sorprendida y Judy solo sonreía Espero que algún día nos enseñes a hablar Irlandés y Español.-le pedía el hombre con una sonrisa contagiando al resto

Por mi encantada.-respondía la morena con una sonrisa estaba entrando en confianza Russel parecía un hombre agradable y eso le gustaba

Entonces Rachel cuantas novias tuviste en Irlanda.-pregunto Russel de la nada y la morena casi y se atraganta con la ensalada por lo menos no se lo había preguntado como Santana esa vez en su cuarto

Papa.-recriminaba a su padre la rubia mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a la morena

Pero hija que tiene de malo que tanto tu padre como yo queramos saber esos "detalles".-defendía a su marido Judy

Tiene todo de malo son "detalles" que a ustedes no les debería importar.-le daba una mirada seria tanto a su padre como a su madre que iba a refutar otra vez pero la morena se le adelanto

No esta bien Quinn tus padres tienen razón es lógico que quieran saber con quien esta su hija no vaya ser que salga por ahí con algún detalle oculto no? imagínate que yo también tuviera la personalidad de Rebecca.-decía esto ultimo la morena con una sonrisa mirando al padre de la rubia

Vez hija esta chica me gusta.-dijo el hombre alegrándose por lo que había dicho de Rebecca

Entonces Rachel tuviste muchas novias.-esta vez era la madre de la rubia que vuelta preguntaba

Bueno solo tuve dos.-respondía la morena tranquilamente

Bien me gusta que nos seas una rompecorazones o una de esas chicas que se tiran a promiscua.- fingía seriedad Russel

Russel.-recriminaba Judy a su marido

Papa.-la rubia también recriminaba a su padre

Que solo estoy dando mi humilde opinión.-se defendía el hombre encogiéndose de hombros y las dos mujeres rubias rodaban los ojos

Y vas bien en la escuela.-otra pregunta de Russel

Eh si trato de sacar siempre buenas notas usted sabe para la beca, en Irlanda participaba en muchas actividades ya sabe concursos, cursos vacacionales, olimpiadas colegiales siempre trataba de estar en los clubes mas importantes del colegio para obtener créditos extras inclusos a veces no daba exámenes simplemente me exoneraban y aquí no será la excepción.-explicaba la morena muy segura y era la verdad sus padres la hicieron muy responsable en los estudios

Me parece bien que seas una chica responsable y ya sabes a que universidad quieres ir.-volvía a preguntar interesado el hombre

Tengo muchas posibilidades pero en realidad me gustaría entrar a Yale.-le daba una sonrisa a la rubia sabia que ella también quería entrar allí y Judy sonreía por la situación

Y que carreras quieres seguir.- Russel nuevamente

Mis padres querían que fuera abogada pero en realidad no me gusta mucho esa carrera, me gusta medicina así que voy a seguir esa.-respondía vuelta con la mejor de sus sonrisas la morena no tenia que mostrar nerviosismo ante los padres de la rubia y al parecer lo estaba logrando

Me alegro de verdad tienes muy claro lo que quieres hacer en la vida y no puedo estar mas feliz de que mi hija esta vez haya elegido bien.-decía el hombre con seriedad y Judo rodaba los ojos sabia lo que se venia ahora No como ese chico que tenias por novio hija.- esta vez miraba a Quinn y esta igual que su madre solo rodo los ojos Que además de conformarse con ser un simple QB de colegio no sabe que quiere hacer con su vida.-terminaba de decir el hombre con seriedad recordando como cuando Quinn lo llevo a presentar a su casa el muchacho no dio muestras de tener claro cuales eran sus metas en la vida además de ser torpe

Ya Russel podrías dejar de nombrar a Finn no vez que eso puede incomodar a Rachel.-le pedía Judy a su marido

No en realidad no me incomoda.-dijo la morena dándole una sonrisa a la mujer y Quinn le daba una mirada seria

Sigo repitiendo esta chica me agrada.-miro a la morena alegremente y todas las mujeres se echaron a reír

Ok Rachel te he preguntado sobre cosas secundarias pero no menos importantes.-se dirigió a la morena al hombre y esta asentía Razón por la cual he dejado lo mejor y lo mas importante para lo ultimo.-terminaba de decir el hombre poniendo nerviosa a la morena que le preguntaría de sexo? no la morena sacudía su cabeza no podía ser eso así que trato de calmarse

Papa cuidado con lo que vas a preguntar.-amozaba a su padre

Pero ni sabes que le voy a preguntar y ya estas saltando como una fiera.-se defendía el hombre

Ya hija deja que tu padre pregunte si?.-trataba de bajar la tensión entre los dos la mama de la rubia

Bien.-contestaba la rubia no muy convencía y la morena apretaba su mano pidiéndole tranquilidad ya que era ella la que tenia que estar nerviosa

Porque razón deberíamos aceptar que salgas con mi hija.-preguntaba esta vez seriamente el hombre mirando a la morena al igual que su mujer y Rachel sonrió esa pregunta era muy fácil porque ya tenia sus respuesta desde el primer día que vio a la rubia

Porque la amo.- agarraba la mano de la rubia por sobre la mesa y esta se sonrojaba Porq es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-seguía hablando la morena Porq es una chica hermosa especial inteligente que mas puedo pedir estaría demasiado loca si no amara a su hija.-dijo esto ultimo mirando a ambos padres la rubia que estaba apunto de llorar y los padres de la rubia estaban mas que feliz con la respuesta

No me queda mas que decir bienvenida a la familia.-le dijo el hombre la morena respiro aliviada y la rubia no podía estar mas feliz todo había salido bien

Esperamos que hagas muy feliz a nuestra niña.- Judy se dirigió a la morena

Gracias y pueden estar seguros que hare todo lo posible por hacerla feliz.-respondía la morena muy feliz

Bueno salud.-exclamo Russel alzando su copa y el resto también lo hizo

La cena siguió entre risas sonrojos por parte de la rubia cuando le contaban a la morena sobre su infancia y mas cuando le contaban cosas vergonzosas y Rachel no paraba de reír dándole mas de una mirada tierna a su amor le parecía adorable ver a su rubia sonrojada

Creo que yo me voy a dormir es tarde.-Russel miro su reloj hace una hora que habían terminado de cenar y ahora estaban en la sala conversando animadamente Mañana tengo que trabajar.-dijo esta vez levantándose

Yo también creo que me iré.-espeto la morena levantándose también de su silla acompañada por la rubia

Porque no te quedas es muy tarde.-le pidió Judy

Ehh no se preocupe estaré bien.-se acercaba a despedirse de los mayores

No será mejor que te quedes no me parece bien que una señorita ande manejando a estas horas puedes llamar a tu mama y decirle que te quedaras o sino yo lo hago.- no iba a permitir que la morena manejara tan tarde

Si mi amor hazle caso a mi papa.-esta vez era Quinn la que le hablaba y ya no pudo resistirse y más cuando la miraba de esa manera

Esta bien llamare Shelby.-saco su teléfono se alejó un poco para poder hablar

Shelby? no le dice mama.-pregunto Russel a su hija algo confundido

No digamos que Rachel no se siente preparada todavía para decírselo y no es porque no la quiera es solo que no es fácil para ella tener primero una familia con dos papas que estos mueran y que después le salga otra familia de la nada.-explicaba mirando como la morena agachaba la cabeza sonrojada y eso la hizo sonreír probablemente estaba siendo molestada por algún miembro de su familia

Ha de ver sido difícil para ella perder a su familia de golpe y después tener que adaptarse a otras personas que también lo son pero que no sabes como tratarlas porque no sabias que existían.-participaba esta vez en la conversación la madre de la rubia y a la vez dándola por terminada mientras los tres veían como Rachel se acercaba

Me puedo quedar.-dijo la morena con una sonrisa

M parece bien dormirás con Quinn pero cuidado con hacer cosas indebidas.-Russel las apuntaba seriamente y Rachel se sonrojo si supiera pensó

Papa por favor.-lo miraba también sonrojada

Ya cariño déjalas si vamos a dormir.-intervino Judy jalando a marido escaleras arriba

Buenas noches chicas.-gritaron ambos desde las escaleras

Buenas noches.-dijeron a la vez la morena y la rubia

A tu padre no le agrada Finn verdad.-preguntaba la morena ya que estaban en la cama y estaba acurrucada encima del pecho de la rubia mientras esta acariciaba su espalda

Digamos que nunca término de convencerlo siempre me dijo que yo merecía algo mejor.-respondía tranquilamente la rubia

Algo mejor?.-volvió a preguntar la morena

Finn es bueno ya sabes como es Finn la primera vez que lo traje aquí a la casa mi padre le hizo casi exactamente las mismas preguntas que te hizo a ti pero no acertó a responder bien a ninguna cada vez que abrió la boca durante la cena fue para embarrarla mas.-explicaba

En serio?.-bueno era de esperarse pensó la morena

Pues Finn le dejo muy claro a mi papa que quería tener sexo conmigo que antes de mi había salido con muchas chicas y que no sabia que carrera seguir ni mucho menos a que universidad ir desde ese momento mi padre no confía en el.-ponía una sonrisa juguetona

Vaya entones eso quiere decir que tus padres me aman.- alzaba su cabeza para mirar a la rubia

Si tanto papa y mama saben que esta vez escogí lo mejor.-esta vez ponía una sonrisa sugerente

Lo mejor?.-pregunto la morena acercándose para besarla

Lo mejor.-unieron sus labios la noche siguió entre besos y caricias hasta que decidieron dormir por el bien de las dos no querían problemas con los papas de la rubia

Quinn empezó abrir los ojos y comenzó a buscar a la morena pero no la encontró así que reincorporo para buscarla mejor y nada no la vio por el cuarto se paro entro al baño y tampoco nada así que se extraño se abra ido pero porque no la despertó bajo corriendo las escaleras para preguntarle a su madre mientras se acercaba a la cocina escuchaba conversar y reír a quienes parecían sus padres con alguien mas

Mama…-no termino de hablar la rubia porque se encontró a sus padres junto a Rachel embarrados de harina por todos lados

Vaya hasta que al fin se levanta la dormilona.-dijo su padre mirándola mientras mezclaba algo en una bandeja

Pero si es que duerme como piedra puede caerse el mundo y ella ni se da cuenta.-acoto también su madre con una sonrisa mientras buscaba algo en los anaqueles de la cocina

Buenos días.- la saludo la morena frente a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ustedes porque están todos embarrados de harina?.-pregunto con su rostro todavía confundido viendo como la morena se dirigía vuelta a donde estaba su padre

Pues porque Rachel nos esta enseñando a hacer un desayuno a la Irlandesa.-respondió con toda la obviedad Judy

Si pero por eso están así tan.-dijo la rubia mientras los señalaba

A por esto no lo que pasa es que tu padre resbalo y todo la harina se le cayo encima y como vio que nosotras no paramos de reírnos de venganza nos embarro también.- Judy comenzaba a reírse contagiando a la morena

Ya podrían parar no?.-les pedía Russel fingiendo seriedad Además si me caí fue porque tu me pusiste la pierna.-recriminaba el hombre a su mujer mientras la señalaba con una cuchara

Que yo te puse la pierna? si te caíste fue por boca abierta.-Judy nuevamente comenzaba a reír contagiando a todos los presentes

Veo que mis padres ya te adoran mas que a mi.-dijo la rubia mientras entraban a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras ella

Ese es el punto amor nadie puede resistirse al encanto Berry.-arrinconaba a su novia contra la puerta para besarla apasionadamente

Creo que me vas a tener que prestar ropa.-hablo la morena mientras salía del baño se había tenido que dar una ducha por toda la harina que tenia en el cuerpo

Que?.-pregunto la morena mirándose de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de como la rubia la miraba

Tengo la novia mas sexi del mundo.- se relamía los labios por la vista que tenia la morena con una toalla corta el cabello mojado gotas de agua recorriendo su piel se estaba empezando a excitar pero tenia que calmarse sus padres estaban abajo en la sala

A si?.-dijo la morena con un tono sugerente mientras se le acercaba

Si además...-apenas pudo responder porque la morena la cayo con apasionado beso que la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza y no se iba a poder resistir el contacto de su lengua con la de la morena era toda una experiencia religiosa llevo sus manos al trasero de su novia escurriendo la toalla que ahora caía al piso

Quinn tu padre y yo vamos a salir.-hablo su madre del otro lado de la puerta sobresaltándolas por completo la morena como un rayo se agacho cogió la toalla y se metió como pudo al baño

Ehh… esta bien mama ya Rachel se esta arreglando para irnos a su casa.-sonó lo mas tranquila posible tratando de calmar su respiración

Bueno hija te portas bien.-le pidió Judy

Si mama no te preocupes.-termino de decir la rubia mientras escuchaba los pasos de su madre alejándose

Se fue.-pregunto la morena asomando su cabeza por la puerta

Si ya puedes salir creo que esto te quedara bien.-dijo la rubia ofreciéndole una muda de ropa

Si entraba hubiese vivido la escena mas vergonzosa de mi vida.-espeto la morena mientras agarraba la ropa y volvía a entrar al baño para cambiarse no quería tentar a la suerte

Se te paso el susto.-pregunto divertida la rubia viendo como la morena se peinaba frente al espejo

Si claro búrlate todo lo que quieras, que hubiese pasado si lo que paso hace unos minutos viese sido en mi casa seguramente no vivirías para contarlo.-dijo algo enfadada la morena

Ya no exageres si solo lo decía por molestar yo también me asuste.- rodeaba el cuello de la morena con sus brazos

Tu madre estuvo a punto de encontrarnos.-hablaba la morena mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de la rubia

Lo se lo se pero no lo hizo además si lo hubiese echo seguramente nos habría dado una clase de sexualidad pero no nos molestaría después como si lo harían las locas de tu hermanas.-le dijo tiernamente

Prefiero que mis hermanas me molesten a tener que escuchar a tu madre darme una clase de sexualidad.-hacia pucheros todavía abrazada a la rubia

Opino lo mismo.-se separaba para mirarla a los ojos

Te amo mi amor.-le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa

Y yo a ti mi amor.- cerro el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambas para fundirse en tierno beso lleno de sentimientos de amor

Tenemos que irnos.-dijo la rubia separándose un poco

Tienes razón.- la morena la agarraba de la mano para irse rumbo a su casa...


	22. Chapter 22

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus comentarios…

Tenemos que ensayar mas falta poco para las regionales y tenemos que estar a punto.-hablaba muy entusiasmado Mr. Schue a los chicos en clase de español era jueves y estaba tratando de ponerse de acuerdo con sus alumnos

Yo tengo muchas ideas.-se ofreció Abigail entusiasmada

Si claro de seguro ha de querer que armemos un número como el de los Niños Cantores de Viena.-hablaba la latina en tono de burla

Si la ve Mr. Schue ella es la que empieza.-esta vez era Alex la que hablaba molesta

Pero si es la verdad de seguro haz de querer cantar músicas ridículas.-se cruzaba de brazos la latina

Ya chicas dejen de pelear todavía falta para decidir quien hará el solo y el dúo de las regionales así que no se peleen.- trataba de calmar los ánimos Mr. Schue

Deberíamos hacer un dúo Quinn y yo.-espeto Finn de la nada ganándose una mirada molesta de Rachel Nuestras voces unidas se escuchan muy bien con seguridad ganaremos.-le daba una sonrisa a la rubia y esta se la devolvía mientras la morena se acomodaba en su asiento

Pues yo creo que tú deberías hacer un dúo con Rachel.-acoto Kurt como si nada a Finn

No.-dijo rápidamente Rachel ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de su novia

Porque no? yo pienso que tu voz unida con la de Finn sacarían chispas.-Kurt miraba a la morena y esta le daba una mirada desaprobatoria así que decidió que era mejor quedarse callado

Creo que Kurt tienen razón.-hablaba Finn con una sonrisa

Pues no la había pensado.- Mr. Schue se mostraba pensativo

Yo no lo creo.-dijo una molesta Rachel Berry ella no estaba a gusto con la situación que se estaba planteando

Pues si Rachel no quiere yo lo hare.-su rostro sereno mostraba que Quinn hablaba en serio Finn la miraba con una sonrisa boba Rachel con molestia y el resto con una especie de confusión

Bien ya que Quinn cantara con Finn para los dúos el resto tiene que elegir con quien cantar.-terminaba de decir el profesor mientras la campana de salida se escuchaba Nos vemos.-se despidió esto saliendo por la puerta

Ya veras que ganaremos.-se acercaba Finn a la rubia con una sonrisa de cachorro

Por supuesto que si.-le sonreía Quinn mientras veía a una muy molesta morena saliendo por la puerta y suspiro

Entonces hablamos después para ponernos de acuerdo con la música.-termino de decir el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y esta solo asintió

Y Rachel?.-pregunto la rubia caminando hacia San y Britt que la esperaban en el estacionamiento

Se fue dijo que tenia cosas que hacer.-respondió la latina encogiéndose de hombros

Cosas que hacer?.-el rostro de Quinn mostraba confusión era muy probable que la morena estuviera molesta por lo de Finn

Si dijo que tenía que hablar con Amelia o algo así no verdad Santy.-esta vez hablo Britt participando en la conversación

Si Britt nos vemos Fabray.-se despidió la latina metiéndose a su auto dejando sola a la rubia

...

Vas a seguir molesta.-pregunto la rubia por enésima vez mientras estaba parada al lado del casillero de la morena las cosas desde ayer estaban tensas entre ellas aunq la morena lo negara

Ya te dije que no lo estoy no tengo porque estarlo no?.-respondió con un tono irónico la morena

Claro que lo estas solo voy a cantar con el ya que tu no quisiste hacerlo puedes dejar esa actitud infantil además el simplemente quiere ser mi amigo y tuyo también.-realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Infantil? si claro que no te das cuenta que el imbécil ese lo único que quiere es volver contigo.-estaba mas que molesta la morena

No le digas imbécil él no te esta haciendo nada, él quiere arreglar las cosas y tu por tu maldito orgullo no te das cuenta.-la rubia sabia que en cualquier momento esto se le iba a ir de las manos

Quiere arreglar las cosas si como no él lo único que esta haciendo es manipularte para ponerte en mi contra que no te das cuenta no es mas que un maldito descarado.-la morena ya también estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Por Dios no digas cosas que no sabes Rachel y deja de tratarlo mal me entendiste.-la apuntaba con un dedo Él es mi amigo y es la ultima vez que te lo digo Rachel.-termino de decir la rubia dejando sola a la morena

Upa estas bien.-pregunto Sally frente al espejo mientras veía como la morena entraba furiosa a los baños

No estoy para bromas Sally déjame en paz.-escupió de mala manera la morena

Creo que yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas Rachel.-dijo una enfadada Sally haciendo amago de querer salir del baño pero la morena la detuvo

Lo… lo siento sé que no tienes la culpa es que estoy enojada pero no es contigo si me disculpas.-le dio una de esas miradas a las que poco te puedes resistir

Esta bien las acepto siempre y cuando me aceptes un café esta noche.-le propuso esperanzada

Trato echo.-le estiro la mano aceptando la invitación

El resto de jornada escolar paso tranquila para la morena no tuvo ninguna clase con la rubia y eso le sirvió para tranquilizarse sabia que si la veía otra vez seria para pelear y no quería eso estuvo riéndose con Sally en algunas de las clases que tuvieron juntas también estuvo con Tina Mercedes Kurt y Sugar en si la paso bien aunq no dejaba de pensar en Quinn

...

A donde vas.-pregunto una interesada Rebecca a Rachel mientras esta bajaba por las escaleras

A tomar algo con Sally tienes algún problema.-respondió como si nada la morena parándose en medio de la sala

Quinn lo sabe.-volvió a preguntar la pequeña morena

No mi mundo no solo gira en torno a ella además no estoy haciendo nada malo.-se encogía de hombros

Rachel creo que te estas comportando como una niña inmadura por lo de Finn y tu no eres así el simplemente esta tratando de hacer las cosas bien contigo y con Quinn.-esta vez era Grace la que intervenía

Que les hace pensar que estoy saliendo con Sally por lo de Finn.-las miro molesta ya estaba cansada que le dijeran que el chico quería hacer las cosas bien blah blah blah

Porque lo es lo haces porque estas enojada con Quinn porque si no fuera así estarías en su casa o ella estaría aquí o simplemente estarían pegadas en el teléfono decidiendo quien debería colgar primero.-hablaba seria la rubia esperando que la morena entrara en razón

Repito mi mundo no gira solo en torno a Quinn salgo con Sally porque quiero no por otra cosa es mi amiga y las amigas de vez en cuando salen a tomar algo y si a ustedes no les parece no es mi problema.-termino de hablar la morena y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo

Esto va a terminal mal.-dijo la pequeña morena mirando a su hermana y esta solo asintió minutos después escucharon el timbre de la puerta y Grace se levanto a abrir

Que hacen aquí?.-pregunto Grace viendo como San Britt y Quinn la hacían a un lado para poder entrar

Que ya no podemos venir.-le respondió la latina con algo de molestia mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles junto a su novia mientras Quinn lo hacia la lado de Rebecca

No… no es eso solo que no las esperábamos como no nos dijeron nada.-explico Grace mirando a Rebecca

Eso es lo de menos lo importante es que estamos aquí y tendremos una noche de chicas avísenle a Berry.-volvió a decir la latina y Rebecca y Grace vuelta se miraron entre ellas sin saber que decir Que esperan se van a quedar toda la noche allí sentadas.-ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia como siempre Santana

Rachel no esta.-soltó sin anestesia Grace y Quinn enseguida la miro

Como que no esta? Donde esta?.-pregunto rápidamente la rubia

Salió a tomarse algo.-le respondió Grace creyendo que no iba a tener que dar mas explicaciones

Con quien?.-pregunto esta vez la rubia parándose de su asiento CON QUIEN?.-grito sobresaltando al resto

Con Sally.-esta vez fue Rebecca la que respondió

Mmm bien creo que debemos empezar con la noche de chicas.-propuso con el semblante demasiado serio Quinn

Quinn Rachel simple…-no termino de hablar la pequeña porque la rubia la interrumpió

No tienes por qué explicarme nada ella puede hacer lo que le de la gana podemos empezar de una vez por favor.-realmente la noticia le había caído mal confiaba en la morena pero en Sally no sabia que esta aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para ganar terreno con Rachel y eso no podía permitirlo y mas ahora cuando su relación estaba algo tensa por lo de Finn

Mas de una vez miro el reloj las nueve las diez las once las doce y Rachel no llegaba Quinn se estaba preocupando tanto demoraban para simplemente tomarse algo y lo peor era que la morena no daba señales de vida ni siquiera le había mandado un mísero mensaje y se estaba desquiciando no había puesto atención a ninguno de los juegos estúpidos de Santana ni a la película a nada de pronto escucho un auto parqueándose disimuladamente se paro y se acercó a la ventana y vio como una muy sonriente Rachel se despedía con un beso en la mejilla se bajaba del auto de Sally y seguía riendo por algo que al parecer la rubia le estaba diciendo vio como la rubia espero a que la morena llegara a la puerta le hizo con la mano y se fue cerro la cortina volvió a sentarse en la cama cruzándose de brazos

Que estabas mirando?.-le pregunto la latina interesada

Nada que te interese.-contesto de mala gana la rubia

Vaya pero que humor de seguro ya llego Berry y estas enojada porque llega a esta hora cuando simplemente salió a tomarse algo con Sally.-explico brevemente la latina ganándose juna mirada asesina de Quinn y esta se levanto rumbo a la puerta

Cuidado con lo que vas hacer no vaya a ser que después te arrepientas.-le advirtió la latina y la rubia hizo caso omiso

Se dirigió al cuarto de Rachel quiso tocar pero no lo hizo simplemente entro vio que las luces estaban apagadas solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana pero no encontró a la morena escucho un ruido en el baño así que se sentó en la cama esperando que la morena salga de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la morena

Por Dios me asustaste.-dijo la morena con sus manos en su corazón por el susto que se había llevado por ver a la rubia

Te asusta que este aquí o no pensabas encontrarme aquí.-cuestiono con algo de ironía la rubia

Sabía que estabas aquí el auto de Santana esta abajo así que probablemente Britt y tu también estarían.-se encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia

Tuviste una buena velada? estuvo bueno lo que tomaste?.-pregunto la rubia con mucha ironía

Si la tuve.-respondió mirándola Salí con Sally, algún problema porque no veo nada de malo en salirse a tomar algo con una amiga o si lo ahí.-se sentó en una silla

Si… si lo hay porque haces esto Rachel es por lo de Finn ya viste que hora es, que fuiste hacer a tomarte toda las bebidas que hay en Ohio.-estaba muy molesta demasiado molesta no entendía porque Rachel tenia que salir con esa tipa que le caía tan mal

Yo no estoy haciendo esto por nada Quinn simplemente quería salir a despejarme que no puedo hacerlo tengo que pedirte permiso.-estaba ofuscada y el tema de Finn ya la tenia en el limite

Y porque no me lo dijistes a mi.-se señalo Desde ayer estas enojada primero no me esperaste a la salida prácticamente tuve que rogarte para que me hablaras en la noche, hoy día tuve que seguirte para que me hables y lo único que haces es pelearme por todo y ahora vengo aquí a tu casa y resulta que saliste a "tomarte" algo con Sally y llegas a esta hora.-ya no sabia que hacer ni decir para que la morena entrara en razón

Terminaste.-pregunto como si nada la morena y la rubia la miro confundida Pregunto porque realmente estoy cansada y quiero descansar.-dijo esto ultimo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola para que la rubia salga

Estas hablando en serio?.-estaba sorprendida

Si es en serio no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo contigo.-realmente no quería seguir con la conversación sabia que terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba

Claro no para mi estas cansada pero para irte a no se a donde con la tipa esa ahí no verdad ahí tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.-quería ir a matar a Sally en ese momento no podía creer que la morena la estuviera votando de su cuarto

Piensa lo que quieras Quinn.-le abría más la puerta la rubia solo negó con la cabeza y salió sin mirar a la morena y esta solo suspiro se tiro en su cama mientras unas lagrimas ya empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas

Me voy.-entro de golpe al cuarto de Rebecca sobresaltando al resto

Como que te vas.-pregunto confundida Santana mientras veía como Quinn se cambiaba de ropa y recogía todas sus cosas

Lo que escuchaste me voy si te quieres quedar quédate pero yo me voy.-respondió saliendo disparada del cuarto

Te dije que esto terminaría mal.-comento la pequeña morena una vez que Quinn San y Britt se fueron

Tienes toda la boca embarrada de razón.-dijo Grace fingiendo seriedad

Tonta vamos a dormir.-termino de decir la pequeña morena agarrando a su hermana por el brazo llevándola escaleras arriba

...

Sábado y ya todas las Johnson/Corcoran y Nora estaban desayunando solo faltaba la Rachel que todavía no bajaba

Y Rachel?.-pregunto Shelby mientras tomaba una taza de café

De seguro a de seguir durmiendo no tuvo una buena noche.-explico Grace a su madre

Como así?.-esta vez fue Lisa la que pregunto

Esta enojada con Quinn.-respondió Grace

Que se pelearon?.-volvió a preguntar Shelby no le gustaba que su iba estuviera enojada con la rubia

Si en realidad están enojadas desde el jueves Finn propuso que hicieran un dúo el y Quinn Rachel se molesto después Kurt propuso que Rachel y Finn hicieran un dúo, Finn estuvo de acuerdo Rachel obviamente se negó razón por la cual Quinn dijo que lo haría con Finn eso enojo mas a Rachel a tal punto que no ha querido hablar del tema con Quinn desde entonces y se ha portado cortante con ella, anoche Rachel salió con Sally minutos después cayeron de sorpresa Quinn San y Britt, Quinn se entero que Rachel salió con Sally a quien odia mas que Corea del Norte a Corea del Sur y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso por si fuera poco mi querida hermana llego como a la media noche cosa que enfureció mas a la rubia después de eso creo que discutieron y Quinn termino yéndose arrastrando a San y a Britt.-resumió brevemente la pequeña morena a sus madres

Si que eres buena con los resúmenes.-le dijo Grace a la pequeña morena

Por supuesto soy buena en todo lo que hago.- la pequeña morena puso una gran sonrisa y el resto rodo los ojos

Entonces Rachel esta enojada con Quinn por Finn.-pregunto Shelby

Rachel piensa que Finn quiere recuperar a Quinn y que esta fingiendo en lo de quererse llevar bien con ella para ganarse a la rubia y ponerla en su contra.-explico Grace

Y tiene razón.-esta vez fue Lisa

Pues yo en realidad creo que no he visto a Finn parece honesto él ha cambiado y Rachel solo esta segada por los celos por eso no ve las cosas como son.-daba su punto de vista Grace llevándose una tostada a la boca

Buenos Días.-apenas entro saludo Rachel mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas libres

Buenos Días.-le respondieron todas a la vez

Como amaneciste.-pregunto Shelby a su hija

Bien.-respondió con una sonrisa fingida la morena

Seguro.-volvió a preguntar Shelby

Si seguro.-estaba incomoda probablemente ya sabían de su problema con Quinn y no quería hablar de ello

Yo no lo creo traes una cara como si no hubieses dormido y hubieras llorado toda la noche pareces un dementor.-se reía la pequeña morena

Y eso a ti que te importa.-la ataco la morena muy enojada

Ya para solo estaba tratando de que sonrieras un poco yo no tengo la culpa de que te comportes como una niñita con esa actitud infantil y no puedas arreglar los problemas con tu novia.-le respondió también molesta la pequeña morena

NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA.-grito la morena levantándose de la mesa

Ya Rachel solo estamos intentando ayudarte.-trataba Grace de alivianar la tensión

PUES YO NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAN DEJENMEN EN PAZ SIEMPRE SE ESTAN METIENDO EN MI VIDA Y EN LA DE QUINN HACIENDO COMENTARIOS ESTUPIDOS Y FUERAS DE LUGAR Y ESTOY CANSADA DE ESO.-termino de gritar la morena y salió de la cocina totalmente molesta y a la vez salía de la casa dando un portazo

Manejo… manejo y manejo sin rumbo estaba enojada con todos y con ella misma sabia que esa actitud no la estaba llevando a ningún lado pero no podía evitarlo el echo de que Quinn hubiera preferido hacer el dúo con Finn la había decepcionado ya que ella quería hacer el dúo con la rubia pero lo eligió a él y eso le dolía se planto en una carretera que ni siquiera conocía y comenzó a llorar se sentía mal por tratar mal a la rubia pero ese mal trato que le daba le dolía mas ella el miedo a perderla la consumía y al parecer Finn estaba logrando separarlas

…

NO LLEVO SU TELEFONO CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR.-gritaba Grace estaba harta de que Rebecca le preguntara lo mismo

NO ME GRITES.-grito la pequeña morena encarando a su hermana

PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA VES NO VEN QUE ME PONEN MAS NERVIOSA DE LO QUE YA ESTOY.-grito desesperada Shelby Rachel llevaba prácticamente todo el día fuera de casa no había llevado su celular eran las ocho de la noche y no daba señales de vida ya estaban pensando lo peor

Tranquilízate mi amor.-trataba Lisa de tranquilizar a su mujer sentándola en el mueble junto a ella de pronto sonó el timbre de la casa y Grace corrió abrir

Ya llego.-Quinn entro como alma que lleva el diablo a la casa seguida por Britt y San

No pensábamos que era ella.-Grace volvió a sentarse junto a Rebecca

No tienen una pista de donde pueda estar.-pregunto Lisa mientras consolaba a su mujer que estaba llorando

Ya fuimos a todos los posible lugares pero no la encontramos preguntamos si la habían visto y nos dijeron que no.-respondió tristemente Quinn

Y si le paso algo.- Shelby estaba desesperada

No mi amor de seguro esta bien.-trataba de tranquilizarla dándole un beso en la cabeza

Claro porque no se me ocurrió antes.-dijo de la nada la pequeña morena como si hubiera echo un gran descubrimiento Alguien tiene el numero de Sally.-pregunto mirando a su hermana así como a Quinn, Britt y Santana

Para que tendría yo el número de esa.- Quinn hacia una mueca de fastidio

Deja tus celos rubia solo quiero el numero para llamarla y preguntarle si ella sabe algo.-la miro de manera divertida Lo tienen o no.-volvió a preguntar y las chicas negaron Claro el teléfono de Rachel donde esta?.- Grace se lo dio busco el número de la porrista y le marco

Hola no Sally no soy Rachel soy Rebecca si la hermana te llamaba para preguntarse si tu sabes algo de Rachel.-preguntaba mientras las otras la miraban expectantes No sabes nada? no esta contigo, no me estas mintiendo verdad mira que estamos todas preocupadas y no estamos para bromas.-hablo seriamente para que la porrista entendiera Es que salió esta mañana enojada de aquí la casa y no ha regresado aun no llevo su teléfono así que no sabemos donde pueda est...-no termino de hablar la pequeña morena porque vio como una cabizbaja Rachel entraba por la puerta Este Sally otro día hablamos si… si yo te mantendré informada.-corto la llamada se acercó toda enojada y las demás también la vieron y se levantaron a encarar a la morena

DONDE ESTABAS RACHEL PORQUE TE FUISTES DE ESA MANERA ESTAS LOCA NOS QUERIAS MATAR DE UN SUSTO.-le pregunto Rebecca sin darle oportunidad de defenderse

NOS TENIAS A TODAS PREOCUPADAS PORQUE NO LLEVASTES EL CELULAR.-esta vez fue Shelby

SI DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS RACHEL.-esta vez fue Grace

PORQUE TE FUISTE SIN DECIRNOS NADA NO VEZ QUE ALGO MALO TE PODIA HABER PASADO Y NOSTROS NI ENTERADAS.-esta vez era Quinn la que gritaba

VAS HABLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O SE TE COMIERON LA LENGUA LOS RATONES.-Santana como siempre perdiendo la paciencia

YA DEJEN DE GRITARLE NO VEN COMO ESTA.-intervino Lisa haciendo callar al resto y Acercándose a la morena que se había quedado parada con la mirada perdida recibiendo los gritos Estas bien?.-le pregunto y la morena negó Ven vamos para tu cuarto para que descanses y dejamos a todas estas locas para que se tranquilicen no las quiero ver arriba me escucharon se quedan aquí.-dijo esto ultimo dándole una mirada de desaprobación a todas después de eso se llevo a la morena a su cuarto

Estas mejor.-pregunto Lisa mientras le daba un vaso de agua a la morena que estaba recostada en su cama

Si.-le daba una media sonrisa

Yo no te voy a juzgar si.-le dijo suavemente Puedes hablar conmigo puedes contarme lo que te pasa.-

Estoy enojada.-confeso la morena

Eso lo puedo ver creo que todas aquí en la casa nos dimos cuenta esta mañana vaya que carácter y con ese cuerpo "algo" pequeño.-trato de bromear un poco y la morena sonrió

Yo quería hacer el dúo con Quinn se lo iba a pedir pero ella prefirió hacerlo con el idiota ese.-h una hizo mueca de fastidio recordando como la rubia dijo que haría el dúo con su ex novio

Entiendo pero ella no sabia que tu querías hacer el dúo con ella no por eso tienes que ponerte así.-trataba de que se pusiera en los zapatos de la rubia

Pero debió saberlo yo soy su novia era obvio que tenia que hacer el dúo conmigo no con el.-se defendió la morena

Y porque tu no quisiste hacer el dúo con el.-le pregunto

Porque no lo soporto porque sé que únicamente esta fingiendo que quiere llevarse bien conmigo solo para sepárame de Quinn si ya se lo que me dirás que no es así y que estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay.-respondió molesta la morena

Quizás estas siendo un poco injusta y no le estas dando una oportunidad a ese muchacho de demostrarte que no quiere quitarte a tu novia no te has puesto pensar que quizás en realidad estas viendo cosas donde no las ahí y eso te esta llevando a arruinar tu relación con Quinn.-nuevamente quería hacerla entrar en razón y la morena solo guardo silencio

Vez con tu silencio me estas dando la razón mira no te compliques porque es eso lo que estas haciendo y lo único que vas a lograr es alejar a Quinn de ti y no quieres eso verdad.-le pregunto y la morena negó Entonces disfruta de tu relación no dejes que tus problemas con Finn la destruya y si todavía piensas que él tiene doble intenciones pues esta alerta no sabes del dicho que dice que si no puedes con el enemigo únetele.- la morena asintió Entonces cálmate olvídate de eso enojo arregla las cosas con tu rubia y no vuelvas asustarnos yéndote de esa manera.-le daba una mirada seria

Lo siento no era mi intención.-agachaba la cabeza apenada

Lo se ahora a quien quieres ver primero.-se paraba de la cama caminando hacia la puerta

A Quinn necesito arreglar las cosas con ella.-puso una inmensa sonrisa

Así se habla.-termino de decirle saliendo de la habitación

Ya se tranquilizaron.-pregunto Lisa con una sonrisa bajando las escaleras

Como esta? ya esta mejor? que te dijo?.-pregunto rápidamente Rebecca

Ya tranquilízate esta bien.- agarro a su hija por los hombros

En serio como esta ya podemos subir.-esta vez fue Shelby la que pregunto

Esta bien ya esta mas tranquila pero ahora necesito que suba Quinn ellas necesitan hablar.-se dirigió a la rubia y esta asintió

Quinn.-la llamo mientras esta caminaba a las escaleras Ella te ama si escúchala deja que te explique del porque ha actuado así no la juzgues ok.-le dijo y la rubia asintió ahora si subiendo rumbo al cuarto de la morena

Puedo pasar.-pregunto la rubia al otro lado de la puerta

Si claro.-respondió la morena acomodándose vio como la rubia entro y se sentó en la punta de la cama

Estas mejor.-le pregunto a la morena después de mas de un minuto de silencio

Si ya lo estoy.-respondió la morena y la rubia asintió

Quinn yo… yo sé que me he portado mal estos días contigo sé que me enojado y tu no… no merecías pagar por eso es solo que lo de Finn me molesto yo quería hacer ese dúo contigo y tu preferiste hacerlo con el y eso me dolió.-dijo la morena con lagrimas en sus ojos

Pero yo no lo sabia.-se defendió la rubia

Lo se pero debiste haber sabido que yo quería hacerlo contigo eres mi novia.-ponía su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras lloraba

Ya no llores si no me gusta verte así.- se acercaba a la morena le alzaba la cabeza y le limpiaba las lagrimas

Lo siento lo siento tanto perdóname.-suplicaba la morena mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Ya mi amor tranquila si, solo voy hacer ese dueto con el todavía falta y ni siquiera se si vamos a ganar.-le decía suavemente al oído Rach mírame.-agarraba su rostro con sus manos Yo te amo a ti yo estoy contigo eres el amor de mi vida puedes entender eso.-pregunto la rubia y la morena asintió la rubia acorto la distancia y la beso con suma ternura demostrándole que la amaba a ella y nadie mas

Extrañaba tus besos.-dijo separándose un poco la morena

Lo se mis labios son irresistibles.-puso una sonrisa picara

No tengo como objetar eso.-se acercó de nuevo a besarla

Te quedaras esta noche.-le pregunto mientras tenia la cabeza de la rubia posada en su pecho

No puedo ya debería estar en mi casa tuve que rogarle a mis padres para que me dejara venir.-respondió tranquilamente la rubia

Te podrías quedar hasta que me duerma.-le pidió

Claro que si.-levanto su rostro para darle un corto beso en los labios

Quinn espero que la morena se durmiera no tuvo que esperar demasiado se levanto de la cama acomodo bien a la morena la arropo dejo un beso en su frente y salió del cuarto sus padres la iban a matar si no llegaba en este mismo instante

Que paso?.-le pregunto Shelby apenas la vio bajar era la única además de San y Britt que esperaban a la rubia

Se quedo dormida.-respondió viendo como Santana intentaba despertar a Brittany que se había quedado dormida

Arreglaron las cosas.-volvió a preguntar Shelby

Si lo hicimos.-sonrió

Me alegro no me gusta que peleen mucho menos ver a mi hija triste.-quería demasiado a las chicas y no quería verlas sufrir

Lo se y gracias por preocuparse.-agradeció Me tengo que ir mis padres de seguro estarán preocupados.-miraba su reloj

Porque no se quedan si quieres los puedo llamar para explicarles.-le sugirió la mujer

No se preocupe otro día nos quedaremos de todas maneras gracias.-rechazo la oferta amablemente y la mujer solo asintió

Hasta mañana Shelby.-dijeron Quinn y la latina mientras esta llevaba en peso a la Britt hasta su auto

Hasta mañana cuídense me mandan un mensaje apenas lleguen a sus casas.-les dijo la mujer mientras estaba parada en la puerta espero que se fueran para entrar a la casa cerro y apago todo subió hasta su cuarto no sin antes entrar al de la morena para verificar que todo estuviera bien la vio ahí tan indefensa sus rostro tan tranquilo comenzó a sonreír cuando la morena comenzó a murmurar cosas que no lograba entender dejo un beso en su frente y salió para dirigirse a su recamara al mismo tiempo que su teléfono sonaba

Shelby ya estamos en casa creo que ya no podre dormir Britt se ha puesto muy "intensa" que tengas buena noche;-).-S

Mis padres me regañaron pero al final entendieron que tengas una buena noche Shelby:-).-Q

La mujer sonrió dejo su teléfono apago la lámpara y se acostó rodeando a su mujer por la cintura

Se fueron.-pregunto algo adormilada Lisa

Si les dije que se quedaran pero no quisieron.-se pegaba más a ella

Sabias que te amo.-le pregunto Lisa a su mujer cariñosamente

Si igual que yo a ti.-le dio un beso en la mejilla minutos después se durmió había tenido muchas emociones por hoy día...


	23. Chapter 23

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus comentarios…

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos del Colegio ya no había nadie y no entendía porque la rubia quería verla en las duchas

Quinn estas aquí?.- pregunto la morena asomando la cabeza por la puerta pero no recibió respuesta

Quinn no estés bromeando.-dijo ya esto dentro del lugar pero la rubia por ningún lado

Quinn me est…-no termino de decir la morena porque alguien la arrincono contra la pared

Me buscabas.-preguntaron sensualmente sobre su oído

Si… si lo estaba haciendo.-respondió como pudo la morena

Pues ya me encontraste.- cogió el rostro de su novia y se fundieron en un apasionado beso

Estas desnuda.-mas que pregunta era una afirmación por parte de la morena sintiendo los pechos desnudos de su novia contra los suyos

Solo para ti.-le susurro la rubia mientras apretaba su trasero y pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la morena

Quinn te… te necesito.-ya no podía controlar sus gemidos

Eso puedo arreglarlo.-dijo la rubia apartándose un poco para empezar a desnudar a la morena cuando logro su cometido no pudo evitar relamerse los labios por la vista que tenia y sin piedad ataco la boca de la morena apretándola mas contra ella

Quinn mierda necesito mas.-pedía la morena sintiendo como la rubia besaba su cuello y con sus manos masajeaba sus pechos la rubia se separo un poco le sonrió de a poco fue bajando por su cuerpo dejando un recorrido de besos sintió que la rubia se detuvo abrió los ojos miro hacia abajo y esta le dio una sonrisa coqueta y se fundió en su sexo con su lengua extasiándola podía sentir como la lengua de la rubia subía bajaba y por momentos se adentraba en ella volviéndola completamente loca

Quinn ven acá.-la llamo la morena necesitaba sentir los labios de la rubia y esta muy obediente subió la beso no sin antes remplazar su lengua por dos dedos que casi le hace perder el equilibrio

Ohh… mierda sigue… sigue no pares por favor.-suplicaba la morena moviéndose erráticamente sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a venir mientras la rubia besaba su cuello y a la vez hacia lo posible por que la morena no se cayera

Acaba para mi.-susurro sobre su oído sintiendo como el interior de la morena empezaba a contraerse unos empujones mas y la morena se vino en sus dedos los saco suavemente la abrazo para que se recuperara y comenzó a besar tiernamente su rostro

Te amo.-le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Y yo te amo a ti.-ahora ella la besaba intensamente Creo que es momento de que tu disfrutes.-dijo la morena dándole una sonrisa coqueta mientras ahora ella arrinconaba a la rubia y esta sonreía feliz por lo que le esperaba

...

Entonces ya es tu novio.-le pregunto la pequeña morena a Grace mientras veían una película en el cuarto de esta

No sé de que hablas.-se hacia la desentendida

Claro que sabes de qué te hablo.-cuestiono Rebecca ya desesperaba por querer sacarle información a la rubia

Lo que Rebecca intenta saber es que si tu y Ben ya son novios.-esta vez fue Rachel la hablo participando en la conversación

Ehh… no claro que no.-dijo no muy convencida la rubia

Por favor no me vengas con cuentos crees que no los he visto darse arrumacos cuando piensan que nadie los ve.-ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia la pequeña morena y no iba a salir de ese cuarto sin tener algún tipo de información

No sé de que hablas.-otra vez se hizo la desentendida la rubia

Bien ya que no me quieres decir alguien va a ser interrogado.-soltó la pequeña morena con una sonrisa burlona sabiendo que con esto conseguiría lo que quería comenzó su conteo menta

Esta bien si somos novios ya contenta.-al fin confeso ya rendida sabia que iba a salir perdiendo y realmente no quería a Rebecca atrás de su novio tratando de sacarle la información eso lo asustaría

Viste no eran tan difícil contarnos.-comento Rachel con una sonrisa

Dirás que no es difícil contártelo a ti pero a esta.- señalo a la pequeña morena Si Ouch.-se quejo de un golpe que le dio Rebecca Porque siempre me estas golpeando.-le recrimino

Porque te lo mereces.-se cruzaba de brazos totalmente enfadada

Ya dejen de pelear y sigamos viendo la película.-intervino Rachel intentando calmar los ánimos y para lograr esto se sentó en medio de las dos

...

Domingo y toda la familiar Johnson/Corcoran/Berry incluida Nora que ya era parte de la familia se encontraban en un día de campo a las afueras de Ohio

No entiendo porque tuvimos que venir a este lugar.-se quejaba por vigésima vez Rebecca

No seas dramática el lugar es lindo deberías aprender de Rachel y Grace míralas están allá divirtiéndose.-le dijo Lisa mientras veía como la otra morena y la rubia estaban intentado alcanzar a Nora ya que esta tenia una bandera que era el tesoro según Rachel

Si claro como no.-apenas susurraba la pequeña morena de lo fastidiada que estaba

Aquí están las bebidas.- Shelby llego a lugar ella había ido por las bebidas al auto

Al fin este lugar es una sauna.-se volvía a quejar Rebecca agarrando una botella de agua y tomándosela prácticamente toda

Porque no vas a jugar con las chicas.-le pregunto Shelby a su hija sentándose al lado de su esposa

Eso mismo le dije yo y no quiere.- Lisa se encogía de hombros de pronto las dos mujeres vieron como Rachel y Grace se acercaban despacio sin hacer ruido por atrás de Rebecca esta como estaba de espalda ni cuenta se daba y le hacían gestos a las dos mujeres para que no dijeran nada

PERO QUE DEMONIOS.-grito la pequeña morena mientras era agarrada por Grace y Rachel que arrastras se la llevaban del lugar

MAMA… MAMA DIGANLES QUE ME SUELTEN.-gritaba la pequeña morena tratando se zafarse

SUELTENMEN… SUELTENMEN ESTAS LOCAS LES JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAN.-seguía gritando tratando de zafarse pero nada las otras dos la tenia agarrada bien fuerte

Minutos después tanto Shelby, Lisa y Nora vieron como Rebecca venia muy enojada caminando lo más rápido posible hacia ellas llena de lodo de los de los pies a la cabeza y con Rachel y Grace que venían atrás de ella muriéndose de la risa

Pero que te paso.-le pregunto Shelby intentando no reírse

QUE ME PASO Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS ESAS DOS FUE LO QUE ME PASO.-grito la morena señalando a sus dos hermanas

Ya parare si no grites que no estas perdida.-trato de tranquilizarla Lisa también intentando no contagiarse de la risa de la morena y la rubia que seguían atrás de Rebecca

Es que no ves como estoy.-se señalaba la ropa Y ustedes dejen de reírse que por su culpa estoy así.-le recrimino a sus dos hermanas que ya estaban casi llorando de la risa

Nuestra culpa.-se defendió Grace Tu la tienes tanto Rachel como yo te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado pero como tu siempre te das de que puedes con todo como no te iba a pasar.-dijo esto ultimo Grace ya no pudiendo aguantar la risa contagiando a las demás mujeres menos a Rebecca que seguía enfada

DEJEN DE REIRSE.-les grito la pequeña morena Y ustedes tienen la culpa me empujaron.-volvió a acusarlas

Nosotras no te empujamos.-esta vez fue Rachel la que hablo Tu te tropezaste por andar con la boca abierta.-termino de decir la morena riendo mas fuerte que antes

Ya dejen de reírse y Rebecca por favor ve al carro a intentar secarte con algo de todos modos iras en la parte de atrás del coche no pienso dejar que te subas así como andas en los asientos.-dijo Shelby tratando de que por todo los medios a su hija no le uno de esos ataques de dramatismo de los que nadie salía bien parado

Esto es el colmo el colmo.-iba diciendo la pequeña morena mientras caminaba al carro y las demás empezaron a reírse

...

En serio te caíste en una laguna de lodo.-se burlaba la latina mientras estaban en Breadsticks tomándose unos cafés

No me caí mas bien me empujaron.-se defendía la pequeña morena dándole una mirada asesina a sus dos hermana

Si claro me imagino que te empujaron para mi lo que querías era sentirte como un puerquito.-otra vez se burlaba la latina

Puedes callarte por favor.-pedía con una mirada seria dirigida hacia la latina que solo le sonrió

Y a que hora piensa llegar Noah y Ben.-pregunto Rachel los chicos habían quedado en irlas a ver para ir al cine pero nada que llegaban

Ya no seas apurada Berry además todas sabemos que ni siquiera vas a ver la película estarás mas entretenida metiendo tu lengua en la garganta de Fabray.-ahora la latina se burlaba de la otra morena cosa que hacia sonrojar a Rachel

Santana.-le recrimino Quinn y la latina solo le saco la lengua

Hola chicas.-saludo Puck sentándose al lado de Rebecca mientras Ben también saludaba sentándose al lado de Grace

Por fin pensé que ya no vendrían.-le dijo Rebecca a su novio

Disculpa mi amor es que tuve que hacer unos mandados para mama y por eso demore.-respondió suavemente mientras se acercaba a besarla

Podríamos irnos por favor.-dijo la latina agarrando la mano de Britt para levantarse de la mesa lo hacia para molestar a sus amigos y estos la miraban seriamente cada uno se levanto cogió de la mano a su respectiva pareja y salieron rumbo al cine entre risas y bromas

Estuvo linda la película.-comenta Rachel a Quinn mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la morena

No mas que tu.-le dijo la rubia acercándose a darle un beso

Podrían separarse o van a montar una escena porno aquí en la calle.-cuando no Santana rompiendo el momento

Cállate Santana.-le dijo la rubia y siguió caminando junto a su novia

Quédate si podríamos llamar a tus padres.-pedía Rachel haciendo pucheros en la puerta de su casa

No puedo amor le prometí a mis padres que llegaría antes de la media noche.-la rubia quería quedarse pero no quería que sus padres la castigaran por llegar tarde

Apúrate Fabray no tengo toda la noche.-gritaba la latina desde el auto

Me voy si no Santana es capaz de bajarse del auto y arrastrarme a la fuerza hasta el.-dijo la rubia acercándose para besar a la morena que gustosa unió sus labios con los de la rubia

Te amo.-le dijo la morena separándose un poco

Y yo a ti hermosa bueno me voy que tengas una linda noche.-le dio un beso corto en los labios y salió disparada al auto de latina se metió en el y le hizo con la mano a modo despedida no pudo hacer mas porq la latina arranco como si fuera a una bendita carrera de formula uno Rachel suspiro y entro a la casa dispuesta a dormir

...

Buenos días Srta. Fabray.-saludo coquetamente la morena recostada al lado de el casillero de la rubia

Buenos días Srta. Berry.-respondió el saludo con una sonrisa

Le han dicho que hoy se ve demasiado hermoso y demasiado sexi con ese uniforme.- la morena se mordía el labio inferior

No pero gracias por decírmelo.-se acercó peligrosamente a besarla pero alguien las interrumpió y la morena rodo los ojos viendo quien era

Quinn necesito hablar contigo.-Finn interrumpía el momento

Claro Finn Rachel me esperas.-le contesto la rubia mirando a la morena

No yo me voy no te preocupes luego hablamos.- se acercó a darle una beso en la mejilla mientras a Finn le daba una sonrisa fingida y llena de fastidio y se fue del lugar

Quería hablarte sobre la canción con la que vamos a competir hoy.-le dijo muy animadamente el muchacho

Si claro me había olvidado por completo.-realmente ya ni se acordaba que iba a cantar con el muchacho

Entonces ya no quieres cantar conmigo.-pregunto algo dolido el muchacho

Eh no… no claro que no por supuesto que lo haremos.-le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

Genial porque creo tener la música perfecta.-se puso más animado que antes y la rubia solo le sonrió

A veces creo que el profesor Adams si te da un manotazo te mata.-le comentaba Sally a la morena en una de las clases que compartían juntas mientras miraba al profesor escribiendo algo

Pienso lo mismo tiene unas manos demasiado grandes.-también opinaba la morena viendo también al profesor y sonreían por lo bajo tratando de que no las descubra

Como van las cosas con Quinn.-le pregunto la rubia sabia que habían estado peleadas

Muy bien.-respondió la morena con una inmensa sonrisa sin darse cuenta que Sally la miraba tristemente

Me alegro.-le dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Gracias.-le sonrió

Ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno.-decía Sally mientras salían del aula de clase

Falta mucho para eso.- dijo tranquilamente la morena

Lo se pero igual ya quiero que lleguen me gusta la nieve.-ponía cara soñadora

A mi también.-se puso algo incomoda por la mirada que le estaba dando la rubia Bueno yo creo que me ir.-quería ver a su novia antes de su presentación con el idiota de Finn

Claro no vemos luego.-se despidió la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla

Buenos chicos hoy es la primera presentación para ver quien se queda con el dúo para las nacionales.-decía Mr. Schue Así que porq no pasan Finn y Quinn.-dijo esto mirándolos a ambos Finn se levanto de su silla y agarro de la mano a la rubia cosa que no le gusto para nada a la morena

Esperamos que les guste.- Finn se acercó a entregarle las partituras a la banda

I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps

Right on walking on down the line

I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey

I just want you to feel fine

La música comenzó tanto Finn como Quinn empezaron a cantar y a moverse todos los miraban con la boca abierta sabían que esto podía terminar mal muy mal

I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps

Right on walking on down the line

I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey

I just want you to feel fine

Rachel estaba horrorizada en verdad estaban cantando esa música no eran alucinaciones veía como Finn se acercaba descaradamente a su novia la agarraba por la campera la seguía por todos lados como un perro faldero y de vez en cuando le daba una que otra sonrisa burlona a ella y esta no podía hacer nada mas que negar con la cabeza y apretar sus puños lo vio, vio las intenciones de Finn siempre tuvo razón lo único que quería el chico era recuperar a la rubia razón por la cual estaba fingiendo que era un buen amigo

Finally baby

The truth has come down now

Take a listen to your spirit

It's crying out loud.

Try to believe

Oh you say you love me, but you don't know

You got me rockin' and a-reelin'

Oh, oh, yeah

A-Haa

I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps

Right on walking on down the line

I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey

I just want you to feel fine

I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps

Right on walking on down the line

I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey

I just want you to feel fine

Finally baby

The truth has been told

Now you tell me that I'm crazy

It's nothing that I didn't know

Trying to survive

Oh you say you love me, but you don't know

You got me rockin' and a-reelin'

Hey you know what you do

Oh Yea

A-Haa

I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps

Right on walking on down the line

I don't wanna stand between you and love honey,

Take a little time

Aaaaaaaaaaah

I don't want to know

Vaya chicos eso si que estuvo muy bien.-los felicito Mr. Schue Creo que el resto tendrá que esforzarse va a ser una dura competencia.-hablaba muy entusiasmado el profesor

Te gusto.-pregunto Quinn apenas se sentó al lado de la morena

Si estuvieron bien.-le respondió la morena con una sonrisa fingida no tenia que enojarse con ella de seguro fue Finn quien eligió la música para enojarla

Rachel se encontraba en su casillero buscando unos libros para su próxima clase y vio como alguien se acercó hasta llegar a su altura

Que quieres.-pregunto de manera cortante al darse cuenta quien era

Nada solo quería preguntarte que te pareció mi presentación con Quinn.-puso cara de autosuficiencia

Tu crees que me engañas pero no lo haces puede que te resulte con Quinn pero conmigo no sé que lo único que quieres es recuperarla por eso estas fingiendo ser un buen amigo y solo quieres ponerla en mi contra pero yo no te lo voy a permitir porque ella es mi novia.-le dijo la morena de manera amenazante

Y si fuera así que lo que es igual no es trampa tú me la quitaste porque yo no podría hacerlo.-la ataco el muchacho dándole una sonrisa burlona

Yo no te quite nada acéptalo de una vez tu la perdiste ella ahora me ama a mi.-ataco también la morena viendo como el muchacho cambiaba su rostro por uno mas serio

Disfruta cuanto puedas Berry.-la encaro el muchacho

Tu a mi no me amenazas y que te quede claro Finn no voy a permitir que te metas con mi novia.-ya le estaba molestando la actitud del muchacho lo único que quería era golpearlo Finn iba responderle pero vio como la rubia se acercaba así que decidió actuar

Rachel yo lo único que quiero es que seamos amigos.-la morena lo miro confundida ella pensaba que el muchacho la iba atacar después de lo que le dijo Pero al parecer tu no te das cuenta del esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para ganarme tu amistad.-siguió actuando el muchacho asegurándose de que la rubia escuchara todo

De que mierda estas hablando no seas sínico.-le dijo muy molesta la morena No eres mas que un imbécil que no puede aceptar que una mujer le quito a su nov…-no pudo terminar la morena porque Quinn la interrumpió

Que esta pasando aquí.-pregunto la rubia llegando a la altura de los dos dándole una mirada seria a su novia y Finn sonreía por dentro sabiendo que había logrado su cometido

Aquí tu novia que no sabe apreciar una buena amistad.-le respondió el muchacho haciéndose el pobrecito yéndose del lugar

No lo puedo creer.-dijo muy enfadada la rubia

Que no puedes creer que tu ex novio sea un total imbécil.-estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas el plan de Finn había dado resultados malos para la morena

No sigas Rachel crees que no escuche todo lo que le estabas diciendo el solo esta intentando llevarse bien contigo y tu lo único que haces es tratarlo mal.-estaba muy enojada la rubia por la actitud de su novia

No… no escuchaste todo lo que me dijo porque si lo hubieras echo no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión el me amenazo prácticamente me dijo que te iba a recuperar.-realmente quería salir y cortarle la cabeza a Finn

Escuche lo que tenia que escuchar Rachel no puedo creer que sigas con lo mismo entiéndelo de una vez Finn solo quiere ser nuestro amigo.-no quería pelear con la morena pero esta se lo ponía difícil

Entonces le vas a creer más a el que a mi que soy tu novia.-le pregunto la morena a punto de llorar y la rubia guardo silencio Sabes que no digas nada no puedo creer que puedas ser tan...-no termino de hablar la morena porque sabia que si seguía iba a salir perdiendo mas de lo que lo había echo

Tan que Rachel?.-pregunto mas furiosa la rubia

Nada no me hagas caso hablamos después.-hizo el amago de irse pero la rubia la detuvo

Tan que tan estúpida tan tonta tan que Rachel eso piensas de mi.-le pregunto la rubia mirándola con dolor

No… no yo no quise decir eso es que diablos.-intentaba de disculparse la morena

Si lo ibas a decir lo pensaste.-le volvió a decir la rubia

No mi amor te juro.-quiso abrazarla pero la rubia se separo

Suéltame tu estúpida novia se va.-termino de decir la rubia dejando sola a la morena mientras Finn miraba escondido la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios había conseguido lo que quería

En la cafetería Rachel vio como su novia estaba sentada con Finn conversando animadamente y a ella la ignoraba completamente quería ir y arrancarle la cabeza al muchacho pero sabia que si lo hacia la rubia se enojaría mas con ella había estado insistiéndole para hablar pero la rubia pasaba de ella no respondía sus llamadas ni sus mensajes

Te peleaste con Quinn.-le pregunto la latina viendo como la morena le echaba miradas de odio a Finn

No quiero hablar de eso.-respondió

Yo pienso que deberías hablarlo.-le dijo Rebecca mirándola

Opino lo mismo.-dijo a la vez Britt

Tu lo único que quieres es chismear.-le dijo de manera cortante a su hermana

Ya Rachel solo nos preocupamos por ti.-hablo esta vez Gracias

Se los agradezco pero no quiero hablar del tema.-seguía mirando la mesa donde esta Quinn y vio como Finn se acercaba mas a ella le hablaba en el oído y la rubia no hacia mas que sonreír y eso le dolía era ella la que tenia que estar en el puesto de la jirafa no aguanto mas la escena y se levanto

A donde vas?.-le pregunto Rebecca

Me canse.-volvió a mirar hacia la mesa y las demás lo hicieron viendo de que hablaba la morena sin mas salió y se dirigió al baño entro se mojo la cara se miro en el espejo unas cuantas lagrimas se empezaban a escapar de pronto vio como alguien entraba

Estas bien.-Sally entraba al baño

Si gracias por preguntar Sally.-respondió con una media sonrisa la morena tratando de secarse las lagrimas

Quinn no debe actuar de esa manera.-se apoyaba también en el lava manos ella había visto la actitud de la rubia y de como la morena salió de la cafetería por eso decidió seguirla

Esta actuando así porq me lo merezco.-recordó lo que estuvo a punto de decirle a su novia en medio de la discusión

No Rachel no se porque discutieron esta vez pero no te lo mereces.-se acercaba a la morena para abrazarla y la morena no se resistió sabia que necesitaba este abrazo además la chica la hacia sentir bien y la quería se había comportado como una buena amiga

Mejor.-volvió a preguntar la rubia separándose un poco y la morena asintió Ya no llores te van a salir arrugas.-dijo esto limpiándole las lagrimas a la morena y esta solo sonrió

Mi papa Hiram solía decir lo mismo que si llorabas demasiado te salían mas rápido arrugas.-sonrió recordando a su padre lo extrañaba tanto

Pues tenia toda la razón vamos.-le tendía una mano para salir del baño y la morena no dudo en aceptar el gesto

El día continuo normal para la morena solo tuvo una clase con la rubia pero ya no le insistió para hablar ni siquiera busco sentarse con ella apenas el timbre de salida sonó ella salió disparada al estacionamiento lo único que quería era llegar a su casa darse un baño hacer la tarea y acostarse a dormir

Hola Nora.-saludo rápidamente la morena entrando a la casa a la mujer que estaba limpiando la sala

Hola señorita Rachel quiere algo de comer.-saludo y pregunto a la vez la mujer

No por el momento yo te aviso.-dijo la morena subiendo las escaleras

Por supuesto.-acepto la mujer siguiendo con su trabajo

Se dio un baño hizo su tarea comió un poco y de ahí se acostó a dormir lo necesitaba desconectar un poco y que mejor manera que hacerlo durmiendo

Rachel escuchaba que tocaban su puerta pero no quería abrir seguramente eran Rebecca y Grace y no quería hablar con ellas nuevamente tocaban y la morena no tuvo otra que levantarse

Que pasa?.-pregunto de mala gana abriendo la puerta encontrándose con Nora

Srta. Rachel disculpe que interrumpa su sueño pero ahí alguien que la espera abajo.-dijo la mujer avergonzada viendo a la morena toda despeinada

No te preocupes si.-le dio una sonrisa Y quien es.-le pregunto extrañada no había quedado con nadie

No lo se es una joven nunca la había visto por aquí.-de verdad que no sabia de quien se trataba

Ok esta bien sea quien sea le dices que espere unos minutos en cuanto me arreglo un poco.-le dijo la morena la mujer asintió y se fue

La morena bajaba las escalares intrigada quien podría ser dudaba que fuera Quinn o San o Britt, sus hermanas no lo creía podría ser Sally tal vez pero en cuanto vio la persona sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa

Que… que haces aquí?.-pregunto sorprendida

Vaya si hubiese sabido que me ibas a recibir con esa cara no hubiera venido.-la joven se paraba del mueble fingiendo estar ofendida pero al ver la cara de la morena mostro una gran sonrisa

No vas a venirme abrazarme.-volvió a decir la joven abriendo los brazos...


	24. Chapter 24

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus comentarios…

Repito no vas a venir a abrazarme.-volvió a decir la joven al ver que la morena no se movía

Por Dios pero… pero no lo puedo creer porque no me dijistes nada.-prácticamente la morena se abalanzo a los brazos de la joven

Porque quería sorprenderte pequeña.-dijo la joven sonriendo en medio del abrazo

Y si que lo hiciste.-se separaba un poco Pero como cuando llegaste porque no me dijistes nada.-esto ultimo se lo recrimino cruzándose de brazos

Como en avión cuando hoy en la mañana y no te dije nada porque quería que fuera sorpresa.-le explico con una inmensa sonrisa y la morena vuelta se le tiro encima abrazándola

Te extrañe tanto… tanto no sabes la falta que me haz echo.-dijo la morena con tristeza mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a rodar por su mejilla

Ya mi pequeña mariposa estoy aquí.-la joven la separo un poco y agarro el rostro de la morena Yo también te extrañe sabes que te quiero verdad.-le pregunto esto ultimo y la morena asintió y de nuevo se abrazó fuertemente a la joven

Vaya esto si que no me lo esperaba.-dijo Rebecca sorprendida por la escena que estaban montando las otras dos

Ni yo.-acoto también Grace venían de hacer unas compras y nunca se esperaron encontrar a su hermana prácticamente colgada de una chica que no conocían

La morena se separo de la joven ya que había escuchado a sus hermanas y quería a toda costa evitar que mal interpretaran la situación así que decidió aclarárselas

Hola chicas vengan les quiero presentar al alguien.-las llamo las morenas ya que estas se habían quedado paradas y se acercaron mirando desconfiadamente a la joven que estaba muy cariñosa con su hermana

Ella es Amelia mi mejor amiga.-presento la morena a la joven y esta con una inmensa sonrisa se acercó a saludar a las demás claro ahora entendían la confianza era Amelia la segunda novia de Rachel y la que es su mejor amiga

Tu debes ser Grace.-se dirigió a la rubia estrechándole la mano y esta asintió Y tu Rebecca.-y la pequeña morena también asintió Es un placer conocerlas Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.-concluyo abrazando por los hombros a la morena

Esperemos que bien.-dijera con una sonrisa Grace

Muy bien.-termino de decir con otra sonrisa

Chicas ya estamos aquí.-escucharon a su madre que hablaba

Hoja ma.-saludo la pequeña morena

Como esta…-no termino de hablar Shelby porque tanto ella como su mujer se quedaron mirando a la muchacha Quien es la joven.-pregunto Shelby

Si este… ella es mi mejor amiga Amelia la de Irlanda.-presento la morena a su amiga y esta se acercó también a saludar a las mujeres

Es un placer conocerlas.-estrecho su mano en forma de saludo a las dos mujeres

El placer es nuestro.-respondió Lisa

Porque no nos dijiste que vendría.-Shelby miro a Rachel

No lo sabia.-bajaba la mirada

Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa por eso no le dije nada.-Amelia intentaba salvar de la situación a Rachel

Ok te quedaras aquí entonces.-volvió a preguntar la mujer

Eh no me estoy quedando en un hotel no quiero incomodar.- Amelia obviaba la mirada que le estaba dando la morena sabia que no estaba de acuerdo

No incomodarías nada eres la mejor amiga de mi hija.-cuestiono Shelby no entendía porque la chica no quería quedarse en la casa

No se preocupe estaré bien igualmente gracias.-agradecía que se preocuparan por ella

No insisto mas pero te quedaras a cenar verdad?.-pregunto esperando que la chica no se negara

No tiene que preguntarlo yo estaré encantada de comer rodeada de hermosas mujeres.-sonrió coquetamente a todas las mujeres de la casa y estas se echaron a reír

Le tenías miedo a las mariposas.-preguntaba incrédula Rebecca a Rachel debido a una historia que estaba contando Amelia en la cena

Eso no es cierto.-se defendió la morena

Claro que es cierto.-Amelia la miro Solo bastaba que una se le acercara y comenzaba a gritar y a correr como si de una abeja se tratara.-comento dramáticamente logrando que el resto se riera

Si que eras una niña especial.-dijo Grace participando en la conversación

Por Dios tenia siete años.-se defendió de nuevo la morena

Pero una mariposa de verdad? desde chiquita ya eras una maricona.-se burlo de su hermana

REBECCA.-le recriminaron sus dos madres

Ya lo siento.-se disculpo la pequeña morena

Si era una maricona pero una muy linda.-dijo Amelia sonriéndole tiernamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena

Quiero ver la cara de Quinn cuando vea esto.-dijo por lo bajo Rebecca a Grace procurando que nadie las escuchara mirando la escena entre Rachel y Amelia

Lo mismo digo al parecer Sally no va a ser la única odiada por la rubia.-también susurro mirando la escena

Y que quieres seguir en la universidad.-le pregunto Lisa a Amelia

Medicina.-respondió la chica no muy convencida pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso

Al igual que Rachel.-comentaba Lisa mirando a la morena

Bueno es que ella y yo hicimos planes desde muy chicas que siempre viviríamos juntas, que estudiaríamos lo mismo, que nos casaríamos el mismo día incluso que moriríamos el mismo día no verdad pequeña.-le pregunto esto ultimo a la morena

Si nunca hacíamos planes sin incluir a la otra siempre fuimos muy unidas desde el día en que nos conocimos.-miraba a Amelia

Razón por la cual estoy aquí ya no soportaba estar lejos de mi pequeña mariposa.-volvía a abrazar a la morena y esta besaba su mejilla y las demás las miraban con ternura se podían ver los sentimientos que tenían la una por la otra

Insisto quiero ver la cara de Quinn cuando vea estas muestras de afecto.-volvió a susurrar Rebecca lo que había dicho anteriormente pero esta vez Grace solo asintió

Bueno me tengo que ir.- Amelia miraba su reloj

Ya tan pronto no quiero que te vayas.-la abrazaba

Pequeña ya es tarde además tu me prometiste que me llevarías mañana a conocer tu colegio no.-quería que la morena no siguiera insistiendo con que se quedara

Esta bien pero prométeme que iras conmigo.-dijo la morena separándose

Claro pequeña además quiero conocer a la rubia esa que te ha robado el corazón tengo que tener una conversación seria con esa chica quiero dejarle claro que le pasara si llega a lastimarte.-se mostraba muy seria

No lo harás.-la cuestiono la morena

Desafíame.-siguió mostrándose seria pero no aguanto más y se echo a reír

Tonta.-la golpeaba en el brazo

Bien pequeña ahora si me voy.-se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla y la morena vuelta la abrazo

Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.-le susurro la morena

Lo se pequeña lo se ahora si me voy te espero mañana.-la separo le dejo un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia el auto que había alquilado se subió le dio una ultima despedida a la morena y se fue

La mañana llego y Rachel se levanto muy animada hizo su rutina de ejercicios estaba feliz de que Amelia estuviera en Lima aunq también estaba triste Quinn ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje no la había llamado lo que denotaba que todavía seguía enojada ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella suspiro se fue a bañar bajo a desayunar se despidió de todas y fue rumbo al hotel donde se estaba quedando su amiga

Llegamos.-le dijo a Amelia mientras se estacionaba en McKinley se desabrocho el cinturón y bajo del auto al igual que su amiga

Vaya se bonito por fuera.-comento Amelia mirando el colegio

Bueno espera que entres no es nada del otro mundo.- enredo su brazo en el de la otra caminando hacia la entrada

Cuando entraron más de uno se las quedo mirando y comenzaban como siempre a murmurar cosas y Amelia se dio cuenta

Son unos mirones.-le susurro a la morena viendo como se la quedaban viendo

Lo mismo me paso a mí la primera vez que entre por esa puerta.-le dijo con una sonrisa la morena

Me imagino.-puso cara dramática mientras caminaban al casillero de la morena

Hemos llegado señorita.-se paraba frente a sus casillero y lo abría

Vaya todavía tienes esa foto.-miraba la foto que la morena tenia de las dos pegada en la puerta del casillero Cuantos años teníamos 12.-le pregunto a la morena

Si doce.-le respondió

Porque esa? podrías poner una mas actualizada nos vemos muy no se niñitas.-le cuestiono mirando todavía la foto

No esa me gusta y si a ti no pues te aguantas.-espeto la morena fingiendo seriedad

Ella es tu novia.- miraba la foto de una rubia que tenia también pegada en la puerta y la morena asintió Es muy bonita tienes buen gusto bueno siempre lo tuviste Sophia.-hizo una mueca de fastidio que hizo que la morena sonriera Era una rubia muy bonita y yo pues ni se diga.-hacia un gesto insinuante con sus cejas

Todavía le tienes coraje a Sophia.-le pregunto divertida la morena

Pues si como no hacerlo si se metió con el amor de mi vida.-soltó sin darse cuenta de lo ultimo que había dicho y la morena la miro sorprendida y al instante se corrigió Digo la que en ese momento era el amor de mi vida.-sonrió nerviosamente esperando que la morena le creyera

Pero la deje por ti.-siguió la morena tratando de alivianar las cosas

Fue lo mejor que pudiste haber echo.-dijo firmemente pero después se echo a reír contagiando a la morena

Vas a hablar con Berry.-le preguntaba la latina a Quinn mientras caminaban al casillero de la rubia Britt se había con Mike a planificar una coreografía

Puedes dejar la insistencia.-le respondió algo fastidiada la rubia

Si te lo estoy diciendo es porque Rachel se fue muy afectada después de ver las demostraciones de afecto que te dabas con la morsa.-estaba molesta por la actitud de la rubia

Yo no estaba haciendo nada de lo que dices además estoy enojada con ella.-se paraba frente a su casillero y lo abría sin darse cuenta que Rachel estaba unos metros mas allá conversando animadamente con Amelia

Y porque estas enojada te comportas de esa manera hubieses visto su cara cuando tu estabas pegada con Finnesa en su mesa además sabes que haciendo eso que hiciste ayer le estuviste dando alas a la morsa.-volvió a decirle la latina y se dio cuenta que la morena estaba parada en su casillero con alguien que no reconocía

Yo no le estaba dando alas a Finn solo somos amigos.-molesta cerraba su casillero poniéndose de frente a latina

Pues creo que debes hablar con Rachel antes de que alguien se te adelante no en realidad creo que alguien ya lo hizo.-dijo mirando donde todavía estaba la morena Quinn no entendió así que se giro para ver que miraba Santana y vio… vio de que hablaba la latina su Rachel conversaba animadamente con una chica que parecía conocer pero no sabia de donde vio como la morena se reía hasta mas no poder, la otra muchacha la abrazaba por la cintura besaba su cabeza y vio… vio la mirada que la muchacha le dedicaba a Rachel era la misma mirada que no… no puede ser esto no le puede estar pasando de nuevo ya suficiente tenia con Sally y el club de fans de la morena de pronto vio algo que la hizo reaccionar la muchacha que estaba con su novia la apretó mas contra su cuerpo beso su mejilla y eso no le gusto para nada era ella la que tenia que estar haciendo eso no lo dudo camino a paso firme dirigiéndose donde estaba su novia obviando los llamados de Santana

Mi amor aquí estas.- apartaba a la morena de la muchacha abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un profundo besos en los labios que dejo sorprendida a la morena no estaba molesta con ella?

Quinn hola este.-la morena estaba confundida por la actitud de la rubia

Te estaba buscando.-le dijo para después mirar fijamente a Amelia

Eh si yo.-la morena no sabia que decir miro a Amelia y vio como esta estaba sonriendo mirando hacia abajo miro también para ver que era y se dio cuenta que era porque la rubia la tenia agarrada fuertemente de la cintura marcándola como suya entonces miro a su novia y se dio cuenta que estaba mirando seriamente a Amelia y sonrió entendiendo la situación Quinn estaba celosa estaba celosa de Amelia seguramente no la había reconocido razón por la cual estaba actuando de esa manera olvidándose del enfado de ayer

Quinn quero presentarte a alguien.-buscaba la mirada de su novia y esta la miro confundida la morena se separo un poco y procedió a presentarlas

Quiero presentarte a Amelia mi mejor amiga.-le dijo la morena con una sonrisa mirando a Amelia

Que?.- claro ahora la recordaba Rachel le había mostrado fotos de Amelia y también se acordó del dibujo que la morena tenia en su libreta solo que ahora estaba diferente parecía mas adulta? por eso no la había reconocido de pronto su cara se torno roja no sabia donde meterse se había comportado como una celopata frente a la mejor amiga de su novia

Amelia Harrison mucho gusto.-se presento Amelia estrechándole la mano

Quinn… Quinn Fabray.-se presento avergonzada

Así que tu eres la chica que le robo el corazón a mi pequeña mariposa.-le pregunto Amelia con una sonrisa abrazando a la morena por los hombros

Eso parece.-contesto la rubia obviando lo ultimo dicho por la chica Rachel le había comentado que Amelia le decía mi pequeña mariposa así que no tenia porque enojarse o si?

Bueno yo creo que me voy.-miraba a la morena

Ya pero a donde vas a ir.-le pregunto la morena

Si tienes clase y bueno iré por ahí tengo que conocer la ciudad no crees.-respondió con una sonrisa

Bien pero me avisas cualquier cosa.-estaba algo preocupada la morena

No te preocupes pequeña.-le daba un beso en la mejilla y la rubia solo desvió la mirada esto ya no le estaba gustando

Bueno Quinn fue un gusto conocerte espero verte de nuevo.-se acerco a la rubia para darle también un beso en la mejilla

Claro.-atino a responder la rubia

Buenos nos vemos ladies.-comenzó a alejarse de ellas dejándola solas la morena se quedo viendo el camino por donde iba Amelia y sonrió estaba tan feliz de que estuviera con ella esa chica la había echo tan feliz Quinn se dio cuenta de la mirada de la morena y carraspeo para llamar la atención de la morena

Vas quedarte ahí.-le dijo un poco molesta

Eh no… no Quinn yo… yo siento mucho lo de ayer no era mi intención es decir yo no quería decir yo no pienso eso de ti ósea tu… tu eres.-se enredaba la morena y la rubia sonreía porque la morena estaba nerviosa

Ya Rachel tranquila si yo… yo también no actué muy bien ayer que digamos.-estaba avergonzada y bajaba la mirada Santana tenia razón ella ayer del coraje que tenia le hizo acercarse demasiado a Finn y la morena se acercó para abrazarla

Me perdonas?.-le pidió en medio del abrazo a la rubia

Solo si tu también lo haces.-propuso la rubia y la morena se separo para mirarla

Claro que si mi amor.-y acerco más su rostro para darle un beso tierno y lleno de amor que le dio a la rubia la tranquilidad que necesitaba después de que había la interacción entre su novia y su mejor amiga

Quien era la chica sexi que estaba con Berry esta mañana.-la latina le preguntaba a Rebecca mientras iban hacia su siguiente clase

Quien?.-decía algo confundida la pequeña morena

La chica sexi que estaba con Berry bonita peli negra buen cuerpo no alcance a verla muy bien.-describía la latina a Amelia

Ah me imagino que ha de ser Amelia.-respondió tranquilamente la pequeña morena

Amelia?.-dijo sorprendida la latina Espera la mejor amiga de Rachel la que fue su novia.-terminaba de decir la latina

Si la misma.-afirmaba la pequeña morena

Vaya Rachel si que ha tenido buen gusto porque no esta nada mal creo que Quinn tendrá que ponerse las pilas porque hoy en la mañana estaban muy cariñosas…-recordaba el comportamiento de la rubia

Quinn ya las vio?.-pregunto la pequeña morena esperanzada de que no fuera así

Si prácticamente le marco territorio la hubieras visto estaba que la quería golpear.-sonreía

Demonios de lo que me perdí.-se auto recriminaba la pequeña morena

Que cosa?.-pregunto la latina confundida

Nada cosas mías vamos a clases.-termino de decir la pequeña morena entrando al salón

El día paso normal después de terminar las clases la morena le dijo a su novia que iría con Amelia hacer unas compras y ayudarla a que se establezca al principio la rubia se molesto sabia que no debía ponerse así eran amigas no? y Rachel la amaba a ella pero no lo podía evitar solo de ver la interacción entre la morena y su amiga en la mañana la había llenado de confusión vio la mirada de la chica, pero como siempre la morena se salió con la suya así que no le quedo de otra y aceptar que la morena se fuera para verse con Amelia

Te pasa algo?.-le pregunto la latina mientras estaban en la casa de esta ya que la rubia no paraba de ver su teléfono

Que? no… no claro que no.-trataba de hablar seguro la rubia

Estas así porque Rachel prefirió irse con Amelia que estar aquí contigo.-la miraba

Si… no claro que no.-se contradecía la rubia y la latina solo negaba con la cabeza

Quinn esa chica es su amiga se conocen desde chicas incluso fue su novia pero eso ya es pasado acaba de llegar a visitar a su Mejor Amiga.- remarco lo de mejor amiga No puedes ponerte celosa por eso ni prohibirle a tu novia que se vea con ella o ayudarla a que se sienta bien aquí, creo que Rachel mas de una vez te ha dicho que Amelia es importante para ella y eso ni tu ni nadie lo podrá cambiar a no ser que quieras tener problemas con tu novia.-explicaba tranquilamente

Lo se es solo que...-la rubia bajaba su cabeza frustrada sabia que la latina tenia razón no podía ponerse así pero la mirada de Amelia le decía que estaba enamorada de su novia

Ya rubia no te hagas problema…-se acercaba a abrazarla Berry esta contigo no?.-la rubia asintió Entonces de que te preocupas Amelia es solo su amiga tu eres su novia ella te eligió a ti entonces cálmate y deja de hacerte escenas en esa cabecita.-le acariciaba la cabeza

Gracias San eres una buena amiga.-dijo la rubia abrazándola

...

Donde pongo esto.-pregunto Rachel entrando a la habitación del hotel donde se estaba quedando Amelia

En la cama hasta que podamos acomodarlas mejor.-respondió mientras también se acercaba a dejar unas bolsas en la cama

Vaya es muy espacioso.- miraba detenidamente la habitación

Si pues ya me conoces necesito mucho espacio para poner todas mis cosas.-se encogía de hombros

Por cierto cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte.-pregunto la morena mientras se sentaba en la cama

Eh no lo se.-respondió la chica nerviosamente dándole la espalda a la morena para no mirarla a la cara

Como que no lo sabes.-cuestionaba la morena Y las clases no deberías estar en ellas.-se le hacia raro a la morena que Amelia no estuviera en clases

Eh estoy de vacaciones.- se sentaba también en la cama pero sin mirar a la morena

De vacaciones? pero como todavía falta para eso.-volvió a cuestionar la morena realmente estaba extrañada

Si de vacaciones este año se adelantaron además están haciendo unos arreglos en el colegio duraran por lo menos dos meses.-respondió no muy convencida la chica

Vaya si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así me quedaba estudiando allá.-sonreía al igual que su amiga

Bueno creo que debemos arreglar todas esas bolsas.- la morena se paro a acomodar unas cosas que estaban en una mesa

Rachel no.-dijo Amelia viendo hacia donde se dirigía la morena y su rostro se transformo en cuanto vio que la morena cogió un bolso de donde se cayeron varias cosas

Que es esto?.-pregunto la morena mirando con desconcierto a su amiga del bolso cayeron muchas cajas frascos tubos llenos de pastillas

Deja eso Rachel.-se acerba a ella le quito el bolso y se agacho a recoger las pastillas

No me respondiste que es esto.-pregunto la morena seriamente señalando las pastillas

Pastillas.-respondió con obviedad la chica

Si ya lo pero acaso estas enferma.-se empezó a asustar

Que? no… no claro que no son vitaminas hace dos meses me diagnosticaron anemia y por eso tengo que te tomarme todas estas.-se puso mas nerviosa dejando el bolso encima del televisor

Como así que anemia?.-estaba mas tranquila

Buenos ya sabes a veces no me alimento bien y bueno por eso tengo que tomarme todas esas patillas.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Bien pues te vas a recuperar yo me encargare de que te alimentes bien.-espeto muy decidida la morena

Si mama.-le lanzaba una almohada

Bueno no me has contado como están tus padres y tu hermana.-pregunto la morena mientras comían una pizza vegetariana y veían una película acostadas en la cama

Mis padres como siempre ya los conoces siguen mas enamorados que nunca yéndose de luna de miel cada vez que pueden y casándose en cualquier país árabe que se les cruce por el camino.-sonreía Ya sabes ellos y sus ritos matrimoniales arábicos que igual no les sirven de nada.- recordaba a sus padres y todas las veces que se habían casado únicamente porque les parecía lindos los ritos matrimoniales de los países árabes a los que iban eran unos aventureros que les guastaba vivir su amor al máximo pero también eran buenos padres los mejores a decir verdad Y Megan ya sabes es igual que mis padres yendo como nómada por cada país con solo una mochila.-hablaba recordando a su hermana Horita esta en Australia con Robbie.-termino de decir la chica

Sigue con Robbie?.-pregunto interesada la morena

Si se pegan sus peleas y a veces no se hablan una semana pero igual se aman y bueno este año el decidió acompañarla a todas sus travesías.-respondió Amelia llevándose otro pedazo de pizza a la boca

Lo que hace el amor.-ponía una sonrisa soñadora recordando a su rubia

Si lo que hace.- miro con nostalgia a la morena pero esta no se dio cuenta

Queda una vez mas comprobado que tu eres la única Harrison aburrida.- comento de la nada la morena echándose a reír

Aburrida yo porque dices eso?.-pregunto haciéndose la ofendida la chica aunq ya sabia a que se refería la morena

Porq a tus padres les gusta viajar han ido a muchos lugares y tu hermana ni se diga.-respondió tranquilamente la morena

Estoy aquí en Lima por sino te habías dado cuenta.-dijo de manera burlona

Si pero es la primera vez que sales de Irlanda nunca antes lo habías echo cada vez tus padres decían viaje tu siempre te excusabas para no ir.-decía la morena tranquilamente

Bueno porque nunca necesite salir del país para sentirme bien o estar feliz todo lo que quería para serlo lo tenía conmigo y no tenia que salir a otro lado para conseguirlo.-explicaba

Tienes razón estoy feliz de que estés aquí.-se acercaba a abrazarla

Yo también pequeña yo también.- respondía el abrazo

Deberías venir en estos momentos a la casa de Santana Quinn so se ve muy feliz.-R

Rachel vio el mensaje de Rebecca y miro el reloj eran las nueve de la noche Dios se había olvidado de Quinn dijo que le escribiría se paro como un resorte de la cama para irse

Me tengo que ir.-le dijo a su amiga mientras se ponía los zapatos

Tu rubia pide atención?.-pregunto con una sonrisa había visto como la morena miraba su teléfono

Si ya sabes como es esto de tener novia.-se ponía su chaqueta caminado hacia la puerta

Pues a por tu chica mira que tienes que tenernos contentas a las dos y no vaya a ser que la rubia se moleste porque pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo.-dijo Amelia abriéndole la puerta la morena

No te preocupes ella no es así.- le aclaraba Bueno me voy.-se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla Hasta mañana me llamas cualquier cosa.-termino de decir la morena caminando hacia el ascensor

Hasta mañana pequeña.-se despidió apoyada en la puerta viendo como la morena se iba suspiro y entro a su habitación

Hola buenas noches esta Santana.-pregunto la morena a la mujer que le abría la puerta de la casa de la latina

Claro pasa no te quedes ahí.- la mama de la latina se hacia a un lado para dejarla entrar Están arriba ya sabes donde.-le dijo la mujer la morena asintió y subió toco la puerta esperando que le dieran luz verde para entrar

Pasa.-dijo la latina creyendo que era su mana

Hola chicas.-dijo la morena entrando con una gran sonrisa

Pero si es Berry pensábamos que te habías ido con Amelia.-hablo la latina ganándose una mirada asesina de Quinn Rebecca y Grace se miraban entre ellas viendo la cara de la rubia mientras que la morena solo le sonrió acercándose a su novia que estaba sentada en una de las puntas de la cama

Hola mi amor.-se sentaba junto a ella mientras le daba un pequeño besos en los labios

Hola.-respondió la rubia Que tal las cosas con Amelia.-pregunto la rubia interesada en saber que había echo su novia

Bien fuimos hacer unas compras de ahí fuimos al hotel pedimos pizza y vimos una película.-le explico tranquilamente la morena

Vaya me alegro.-dijo con poco entusiasmo la rubia

Estas bien?.-le pregunto la morena viendo lo seria que estaba la rubia

Ahora que estas aquí si?.-le sonreía mientras se acercaba a besar a su novia

Podrían dejar de besuquearse ahí gente aquí presente se me sube la azúcar de solo verlas.-dijo la latina algo fastidiada por las demostraciones de las otras dos

Ya Santy déjalas a mi me parece sexi.-Britt se mordía el lado inferior mientras veía a la morena y la rubia

Hare como si nunca dijistes eso.-la latina enfada se cruzaba de brazos por el comentario de su novia pero se le paso cuando la rubia se le lanzo encima para besarla

Basta no queremos ninguna escena porno aquí.-Grace trataba de separarlas

Cállate tu lo que estas es celosa.-dijo la latina volviendo besar a Britt mientras las dos que estaban sin pareja solo negaban con la cabeza

Creo que seria mas fácil si nos consiguiéramos una novia la tendríamos metida todo el día en casa y no habría problema.-le hablaba la pequeña morena a Grace mientras veían los arrumacos de las Faberry y las Brittana

Tienes toda la boca llena de razón.-Grace estaba de acuerdo con su hermana…

Personajes:

Kristen Stewart - Amelia


	25. Chapter 25

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus comentarios…

Fiesta… fiesta cuando no la latina o Puck buscaban cualquier excusa para hacer una y no era que le molestara no para nada en absoluto se la pasaba bien se divertía bebía un poco pero en estos momentos no se estaba divirtiendo pero si estaba bebiendo veía como su novia bailaba muy pegada y animadamente con la que dice ser su mejor amiga estaba harta de la chica Amelia esto Amelia lo otro Rachel pasaba mas tiempo con Amelia que con ella y eso ya la tenia fastidiada se tomo de golpe otro vaso de cerveza para olvidarse un poco del enfado que tenia

Se ven lindas juntas.-le dijo alguien parándose al lado de ella

Son solo amigas.-le respondió la rubia

Si no supiera que Rachel es tu novia pensaría que son pareja.-volvió a decir la persona que estaba a su lado

Finn no entiendo cual es el punto.-le estaba molestando chico le estaba diciendo

Solo digo que debes tener cuidado con la tal Amelia quiere con tu novia y Rachel no parece serle indiferente.-volvió a decir el muchacho mirando a la pareja de amigas que se divertían en medio de la pista

Puedes dejar de decir cosas que no son ellas son solo amigas.-lo miro seriamente no le estaba gustando nada lo que le estaba diciendo pero con la interacción de esas dos en la pista le daba la razón

Yo solo digo lo que veo.-termino de decir el Finn yéndose dejando a la rubia sola con sus pensamientos

Rubia vamos a bailar.-le propuso la latina acercándose junto con Britt

Si Q vamos.-también le pidió la rubia

No quiero.-respondió de mala gana mirando fijamente a su novia y a Amelia la latina se dio cuenta y negó con la cabeza la rubia seguía con lo mismo

No tienes remedio de que hablamos la otra vez solo están bailando no se lo están montando en medio de la pista.-le hablaba seriamente para que la rubia entienda

Cállate y déjame en paz.-la miro seriamente estaba harta

Sabes que haz lo que te de la gana después no me vengas a llorar.-cogió la mano de la bailarina y se alejó dejando a la rubia nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos tan metida estaba en ellos que no se dio cuenta que la morena estaba parada delante de ella tratando de llamar su atención

Quinn.- la morena intentaba llamar la atención de su novia pasándole una mano frente a la cara Quinn estas bien?.-preguntaba esta vez

Eh si… si que decías.-dijo la rubia volviendo a la realidad

Que si quieres bailar conmigo.-le pregunto la morena

Eh no estabas con Amelia?.- buscaba a la muchacha entre la gente

Si pero se fue a bailar en medio de Abigail y Alex le cayeron bien y al parecer ella también a ellas.- señalo a Amelia que de verdad estaba bailando entre las dos morenas Entonces bailamos o no?.-le extendía la mano

Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.-aceptaba la mano de la su novia y caminaron hacia la pista

Estuvieron como 15 minutos bailando besándose y acariciándose en medio de la pista la rubia estaba mas que feliz estos momentos con la morena le daban la tranquilidad y seguridad que necesitaba para saber que la morena la amaba y que nadie se la iba a quitar pero como siempre lo bueno no dura mucho porque alguien tiene que interrumpir

Berry.-dijo alguien llamando la atención de las dos mientras Rachel se separaba de la rubia

Que pasa?.-miro un poco molesta a Abigail por la interrupción

Pues que tu amiga se desmallo.-estaba nerviosa

Que como? Donde esta?.-pregunto la morena alterada buscando Amelia con la mirada

Esta en la cocina.-contesto dándose vuelta para caminar a la cocina la morena lo hizo también y la rubia suspiro frustrada siguiendo los pasos de su novia

Amelia que… que paso?.-la morena angustiada entraba por la puerta acercándose a su amiga que estaba sentada en una de las sillas y se agachaba para quedar a su altura

Nada solo me maree un poco creo que el alcohol me esta haciendo daño.-dijo no muy convencida la chica con una media sonrisa

Segura que estas bien no quieres que te lleve al hospital estas pálida.-volvió a preguntar la morena con los ojos llorosos Amelia le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio como la rubia rodaba los ojos en señal de molestia

Estoy bien pequeña no fue nada debe ser la anemia pero no te preocupes con una pastilla se me pasara.-se paraba de la silla ayudando a la morena a levantarse

Donde vas?.-le pregunto la morena viendo como su amiga se dirigía a la puerta

A bailar ya me siento mejor tu deberías de hacer lo mismo de seguro tu novia requiere mas atención.-termino de decir lo ultimo en susurro la chica pasando alado de la rubia dándole una mirada seria y salió hacia afuera

Vamos.-le dijo la rubia a la morena obviando la mirada de Amelia

Amelia estaba en la mesa sirviéndose un ponche cuando una morena y una rubia se le acercaron

Así que tu eres Amelia.-pregunto la morena

Eh si.-contesto algo confundida

Yo soy Britt.-se presento emocionada la rubia dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla Te gustan los patos?.-pregunto ilusionada

Mucho gusto Britt y si me gustan mucho creo que son lindos.-le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta

Cuidado con mi chica.-la amenazo la latina y Amelia no pudo evitar reír

No te preocupes no me gusta meterme en relaciones ajenas.-le aclaro Y tu eres?.-le pregunto a la latina tratando de que ya no la mire como lo estaba haciendo

Más te vale y soy Santana.-respondió la latina

Ah ya… ya se quienes son Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.-dijo alegremente por conocer a las chicas

Espero que bien y ella también nos ha hablado mucho de ti.-se acordó del Cd de las Spice Girls

En serio y que les ha contado.-pregunto curiosa

Bueno que te gusta mucho Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want.-le cantaba la primera frase de la música Wannabe lo que causo una ruidosa carcajada de Amelia

No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso.-dijo recuperándose de la risa y tratando de sonar ofendida

Pues no quedo de otra después de que descubrimos entre su colección de cd's el de las Spice Girls.-explico la latina encogiéndose de hombros y Amelia volvió a reír

Vamos a bailar.-les sugirió

Claro.-acepto la latina y Amelia las arrastro a las dos a la pista

Ya era tarde todos se estaban empezando a ir y con eso las chicas también

Si quieres te puedo llevar.-se ofrecía la morena a Amelia mientras caminaba hacia su auto acompañada de su novia

No… no te preocupes traje auto.-se acercaba a su auto

Segura mira que te desmayaste y que pasa si te llega a pasar lo mismo otra vez.-cuestionaba la morena sin darse cuenta que su novia ya estaba harta de la situación

No seas dramática no me va a pasar nada estaré bien no es la primera vez que me desmayo.-dijo la chica mirando la actitud de la novia de su amiga

Bueno esta bien me llamas cualquier cosa.- soltó la mano de su novia para acercarse y abrazar a su amiga y dejarle un beso en la mejilla

Si mama.- veía como Quinn desviaba la mirada durante el abrazo

Vaya creo que me olvide de mi chaqueta.- miraba para todos lados Mmm espérenme aquí la voy a buscar.-se dio la vuelta dejando a las otras dos solas mirándose entre ellas

Creo que deberías dejar de comportarte como una idiota.-rompió el silencio Amelia

Perdón pero tu a mi no me llamas idiota.-la miraba de manera desafiante

Crees que no me doy cuenta de como me miras y de como te pones cuando estoy con Rachel.-cuestiono la chica mirándola seriamente Entiende yo solo soy su amiga no he venido ha quitártela no tienes por qué actuar de esa manera Rachel no se lo merece preocúpate por ella y deja tu personalidad celopata a un lado.-termino de decir la chica dejando sola a la rubia y arrancando su coche rápidamente

Y Amelia?.-pregunto la morena llegando a la altura de su novia con su chaqueta puesta

Se fue dijo que tenia algunas cosas que hacer antes de irse a dormir.-mintió un poco la rubia

En serio? que raro ella no se iría así.-cuestiono extrañada la morena

Si como sea nos podemos ir.-dijo la rubia molesta metiéndose en el asiento del copiloto

...

Entonces si va a venir Quinn.-pregunto Amelia a Rachel mientras esperaban a la rubia en Breadsticks para ir al cine

Claro.-respondió con una sonrisa la morena quería que su mejor amiga y su novia se hicieran amigas eso la haría muy feliz

Rachel...-no termino de hablar Amelia porq Quinn llego a la mesa

Hola mi amor.-se sentó junto a la morena y le dio un beso corto en los labios

Te estábamos esperando.-dijo separándose del beso

Amelia.-la rubia miro a la chica

Quinn.-le devolvió la mirada la morena sintió una tensión entre ambas pero pensó que eran ideas suyas

Nos vamos.-las miro a ambas con una sonrisa

Si.-respondieron al mismo tiempo

Bien voy a pagar la cuenta.-se paro

No yo lo hago.-dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo tanto Quinn como Amelia y se miraron

Yo lo hare.-la morena saco unos billetes y los dejo encima de la mesa

Eh nos vamos?.-pregunto la morena viendo como su novia y su mejor amiga no se quitaban la mirada de encima

Claro.-Quinn agarro su mano y comenzaron a caminar a la puerta con Amelia detrás de ella

Que película veremos.-pregunto la morena emocionada en la entrada del cine

La que tú quieras pequeña.-le dijo Amelia tiernamente

Bien voy a comprar las entradas.-se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia la boletería

Te acompaño.-le propuso Quinn

No... Quédate aquí.-quería dejar solas a las chicas para que entablaran algún tipo de conversación

Vas a seguir.-dijo Amelia apenas la morena se fue a la boletería

A que te refieres.-se puso borde

Quinn no te hagas.-la miro fijamente

No sé de que hablas.-se hizo la desentendida

No lo puedo creer vas a seguir con esa actitud entiendes lo que quiere hacer Rachel.-señalo a la morena que estaba en fila esperando su turno

No.-respondió sin mirarla

Quiere que seamos amigas y tú estas poniendo la situación difícil por culpa de tu actitud.-le recrimino

Creo que el echo de que guste mi novia es motivo suficiente para ponerme así.-la encaro sin acercarse demasiado

Te lo repito Quinn yo no he venido a quitarte nada no lo puedes entender.-hizo una pausa No puedo creer que este volviendo a revivir la mima historia que con Sophia.-rio irónicamente

Pues yo no le encuentro la diferencia.-trato de no levantar mucho la voz

Pues si hay diferencia...-no termino de hablar porq alguien la interrumpió

Pasa algo?.-pregunto la morena parada a un lado de las dos

No nada mi amor.-le dio una sonrisa y agarro su mano

Estas bien?.-le pregunto la morena a su mejor amiga que estaba con el rostro muy serio ella la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo le había molestado

Si estoy bien no te preocupes.-también le sonrió

Bien vamos encontré una película independiente muy buena.-agarro a su amiga del brazo gesto que no paso desapercibido para Quinn pero no dijo nada

La película trascurría la morena estaba muy concentrada por lo que no se daba cuenta que su novia estaba demasiado seria el motivo era porq la morena tenia agarrada la mano de su mejor amiga y la de ella también y en mas de una ocasión descubrió a Amelia mirando embelesada a la morena cosa que la hacia que se molestara mas la película siguió Quinn en ningún momento puso atención estaba mas concentrada viendo los movimientos de Amelia

Es tuvo genial la película.-hablaba la morena entusiasmada mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento del lugar

Si mi amor.-dijo Quinn no muy convencida

La parte donde la chica le dice a su padre que quiere ser libre y que la deje volar fue la mejor.-comentaba Amelia

Yo creo lo mismo.-le sonrió a su mejor amiga Quinn rodo los ojos y Amelia se dio cuenta de eso

Creo que mejor me iré caminando.-no quería ir en el mismo carro que la rubia

Que? porq.-pregunto extrañada

Por nada pequeña simplemente quiero caminar.-explico

Segura?.-sabia que no iba a ganar nada si seguía insistiendo

Si nos vemos mañana si.-se acercó a darle un beso en la frente Adiós Quinn.-miro a la rubia y se fue del lugar

Paso algo entre ustedes dos.-le pregunto la morena a su novia

No porq lo dices.-mintió

Porq conozco Amelia sé que algo paso para que se pusiera así.-estaba preocupada

Pues no paso nada.-se encogió de hombros

Bueno será mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa.-le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera

...

I'm the richest man in the world

I've got my arms around my beautiful girl

Lets build a city without a name

Where we'll live forever just for a day

I'm gonna spend the time with you

That it takes to make you feel

Like you are the only one

I'm gonna take my time to prove

You've got my attention

Cause you are the only one

I'll let you fly around in my head

Every though is yours so let it be said

We can paint our love outside of the lines

Be original for once in our lives

I'm gonna spend the time with you

That it takes to make you feel

Like you are the only one

I'm gonna take my time to prove

You've got my attention

Cause you are the only one

Finn cantaba ante la atenta mirada del Rachel que lo único que quería era cortarle la cabeza al chico porq no dejaba de mirar a su novia esta le sonreía y eso le molestaba mas que Quinn no se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que era Finn

Bien Finn pasa a sentarte.-le sugirió el profesor y continúo con la clase

Van a venir a la noche de chicas.-pregunto la latina en el estacionamiento del colegio

Si.-respondieron la pequeña morena y Grace

Ustedes.-miro a las Faberry

Claro no faltaremos.-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa

Bien nosotras nos vamos.-agarro la mano de Britt y se la llevo a su auto

Nos vemos Quinn.-se despidió la pequeña morena y Grace solo le hizo con la mano

Y usted que espera.-coquetamente la rubia se acercaba a su novia

No se quizás que mi novia se digne a darme un beso de despedida.-ponía sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y esta cerro la brecha que había entre las dos uniéndose en un apasionado beso

Te amo.-expresaba la morena con su frente pegada a la de su novia

Y yo a ti.-besaba su nariz Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar.-pedía

Porq me pides eso.-le parecía tonto que Quinn le pidiera eso si ella nunca lo haría

Solo prométemelo.-le volvió a pedir

Te lo prometo.-nuevamente comenzaba a besarla

...

Tu novia sabe que estas conmigo.-estaban en el hotel con la irlandesa viendo una película hasta que se hiciera la hora para ir a la noche de chicas a la casa de latina

Si porq?.-no entendía la pregunta

Por nada.-todavía no se llevaba bien con la chica Entonces cuéntame ya.-hacia gestos con las manos

Ya que?.-se hacia la que no entendía

Vamos Rach no te hagas sabes de lo que hablo solo que te quieres hacer la loca así como cuando te pregunto por teléfono o Skype.-intentaba sacarle la información Ya dime somos amigas siempre nos contamos todo.-

Bien si ya lo hice contenta.-se sonrojaba no había querido decirle nada

Que suertuda.-sonreía La pequeña mariposa ya no es tan inocente.-dijo divertida

Tonta.-le tiraba una almohada

Pero igual me quieres.-cogía la almohada y ahora ella se la tiraba

Si te quiero.-se acercaba a abrazarla

Sabes que Sophia me pregunto por ti.-se separaba del abrazo

En serio?.-se mostro sorprendida

Creo que se dio cuenta de tu ausencia, un día en la case de geografía me la cruce y me pregunto por ti y yo me quede así como: Y esta no me hablaba a mi?.-puso cara dramática

Y que le respondiste.-pregunto interesada

Pues que te habías venido a los Estados Unidos porq tus padres habían muerto.-respondió La hubieras visto se puso muy triste pensé que lloraría creo que todavía tenia sentimientos por ti.-

No lo creo seguro se preocupo.-intentaba buscar una razón

Sea lo que sea todavía no supero el echo queme haya hablado.-puso su mano derecha en su mentón

Ahí no es para tanto.-se reía

Que no es para tanto por Dios si cuando se entero que salíamos casi me mata por le había quitado a su "pollita".-ahora la molestaba

Cállate sabes que nunca me gusto ese nombre.-vuelta le tiraba una almohada

Pollita.-volvía a repetir

Amelia Harrison hablo en serio.-la apunto con un dedo

Pollita.-nuevamente repetía

Te lo buscaste.-la morena se le tiro encima y empezó hacerle cosquillas

No cosquillas no.-se reía Rachel no….

…

Y Rachel porq no vino contigo.-pregunto la latina a Quinn mientras estaban en la cocina de su casa preparando todo para la noche de chicas

Primero fue dejarle unas cosas a Amelia.-respondió con molestia

Sigues pensando que quiere con tu novia.-la miro

No lo pienso estoy segura que es así.-afirmo

Yo creo que estas viendo cosas donde no las ahí.-intentaba hacerla entrar en razón

Pues yo no estoy viendo nada sé que tengo razón.-hablo con seguridad

Lo único que te puedo decir es que si sigue así las cosas se te van a complicar Quinn.-dijo mientras preparaba unas palomitas

Pues...-no termino de hablar porq la pequeña morena las interrumpió

Ya llego Rachel con Amelia.-anuncio la pequeña morena dejándolas solas nuevamente

La invitaste?.-miro molesta la latina

Si Rachel me pregunto y yo le dije que si.-se encogió de hombros

Porq no me dijiste nada.-le recrimino

Pues porq esta es mi casa y yo invito a quien me da la gana sino te gusta te aguantas.-salió de la cocina dejando sola a la rubia

Hola Santana.-la saludo Amelia apenas entro a la sala

Hola.-se acercó y le dejo un beso en la mejilla

Y Quinn?.- pregunto la morena

En la cocina.-le respondió la latina la morena solo asintió y se fue a buscar a su novia entro en a la cocina y la vio de espaldas apoyada en la encimera

Hola mi amor.-se acercó y le dejo un beso en el cuello

Porq no me dijistes que Amelia venia.-se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la morena

Estas bien?.-no le gustaba para nada la expresión que tenia su novia

No me respondiste.-seguía molesta

Pues porq no quería que estuviera sola en el hotel yo le pregunte a Santana y ella me dijo que no había problema si venia.-explicaba Quinn te pasa algo?.-no entendía la actitud de su novia

Nada.-respondió la rubia y se fue de la cocina dejando a la morena muy confundida

Bien comencemos.-exclamaba la latina en su cuarto Que quieren hacer?.-preguntaba

Ver una peli.-decía muy entusiasmada Britt

Pues lo que mi chica quiere eso se hace.-dijo la latina y se fue a poner una película

Te pasa algo.-Amelia estaba preocupada por la morena y mas cuando vio que Quinn prefirió sentarse junto a Rebecca y Grace

No.-le dio una media sonrisa que no convenció Amelia que solo negó con la cabeza mirando a Quinn

Y bien Amelia cuéntanos algo de tu vida.-ya había terminado la película y la latina intentaba cotillear

Pues que quieres saber.-dio el visto bueno para que le hicieran preguntas

Pues a cuantas...-no termino de hablar la latina porq Rachel la interrumpió

Santana cuidado con lo que vas a preguntar.-la amenazo con la mirada

Ahí Berry deja de fastidiar quieres.-le saco la lengua cosa que hizo reír a Amelia Entonces cuantas novias has tenido?.-volvió a preguntar

Una.-miro a Rachel

En serio?.-esta vez fue la pequeña morena que hablo y Quinn se removió incomoda

Si Rachel ha sido la única.-dijo orgullosa

Vaya eso no me lo esperaba digo porq parece ser que no eres mujer de solo una chica.-le guiñaba un ojo

Pues como vez no soy así.-sonrió

Entonces eso quiere decir que tu no.-hacia gestos con las manos la latina

Santana.-le llamo la atención la morena

Yo que?.-estaba confundida

Todas las irlandesas son así de lentas.-miraba a la vez a Rachel y Amelia

El hecho que querer esperar para dar un paso tan importante no nos hace lentas.-Rachel le respondía

Ah ya entendí.-la latina rodo los ojos Y pienso igual que Rachel.-señalo a la morena

Era de esperarse.-susurro Quinn

Decías algo Quinn.-le pregunto Grace que estaba a su lado

No nada.-evito las miradas de su novia y Amelia

Eso quiere decir que además de Rachel no haz salido con nadie mas.-nuevamente cotilleaba la latina

Más o menos.-dijo mirando a Quinn fijamente

Entonces ella ha sido como el amor de tu vida.- pregunto la latina y todas pusieron su mirada en Amelia que se sintió un poco incomoda

Bueno en realidad Rachel ha sido la única relación seria que he tenido de ahí he "molestado" un poco pero solo ha sido eso molestar.-explico

Ya… ya eso...-no termino de hablar la latina porq Quinn se paro rápidamente

Donde vas?.-le pregunto la pequeña morena

Me tengo que ir.-respondió y todas se miraron confundidas

Que? pero si no hemos terminado todavía.-trato de detenerla la latina

Lo se pero me llamo mi mama.-mintió no quería seguir escuchando sobre la vida de Amelia

Segura?.-esta vez fue la latina quien la miraba fijamente sabia que le pasaba a Quinn

Si Santana.-le devolvió la mirada Bueno me voy que tengan una buena noche.-salió sin mirar a la morena

Quinn.-la llamo la morena saliendo de la casa de Santana

Que?.-la miro molesta

Que tienes?.-se cruzo de brazos

Nada me tengo que ir.-hizo el intento de caminar hacia su auto pero la morena se lo impidió

No te vas a ir hasta que me digas que mierda te pasa.-la miro molesta y la rubia se dio cuenta que estaba actuando mal la morena no se merecía que la tratara así

Lo siento si es que no me siento bien me duele un poco la cabeza.-mintió un poco

No me estas mintiendo.-la miro tristemente

Si lo siento no tiene que ver contigo.-la abrazo estaba actuando mal y quizás de verdad estaba viendo cosas donde no era Te amo.-se separo un poco y beso tiernamente los labios de la morena

Me voy.-se desprendió de la morena y acaricio su rostro

Me escribes a lo que llegas.-la rubia asintió y se giro a su auto

Quinn?.-volvió a llamarla la morena y la rubia se giro Te amo.-le sonrió tiernamente

Y yo a ti.-también le sonrió metiéndose a su auto...


	26. Chapter 26

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus comentarios…

Bueno chicos quien será nuestro próximo dúo para la competencia.-pregunto entusiasmado el Mr. Schue mirando a sus alumnos y de inmediato se pararon Abigail y Alex

Con ustedes el dúo Titi Caca.-dijo la latina como si estuviera hablando con un micrófono y todos se echaron a reír menos las que se habían parado

Mira Santana por primera vez en tu vida puedes cerrar tu gran bocota o sino porq no te metes la lengua al...-no termino de hablar Abigail porque el profesor la interrumpió

Ya basta chicas porque no empezamos la competencia.-trataba de parar la discusión

Porque no te la metes tú.-la latina le respondía al insulto que le iba a decir la otra y Abigail no aguanto más y se le acerco para tirársele encima

Ya basta.-es profesor agarraba a Abigail mientras Puck agarraba a la latina

Ella comenzó.-decía entre gritos Abigail Podría soltarme me calmare.-le pidió al profesor y este dudando la soltó

Pero si yo solo dije que ustedes eren el dúo Titi Caca ella el Titi.- señalo a Alex que estaba parada a lado de Abigail Y tu.-señalo a Abigail Eres la Caca.-termino de decir la latina burlándose de la muchacha

Yo la mato.-dijo Abigail haciendo ademan de volver a tirársele encima a la latina

YA BASTA SE CALLAN LAS DOS O SALEN DE MI CLASE.-grito el profesor enojado asustando a todos sus alumnos

Ya pero no era necesario gritar.-dijo la latina sentándose al lado de Britt y el profesor solo rodo los ojos

Las chicas hicieron el dúo y la clase transcurrió normalmente aunq la latina no paraba de molestar a Abigail y Alex y estas no paraban de quejarse poniendo hartos a todos

Que tienes que hacer esta noche.-pregunto la rubia mientras caminaban hacia el casillero de la morena

Depende de lo que me propongas.-ponía una sonrisa juguetona

Bueno ya sabes película pizza y puede que algo mas.-hablo voz sexual

Me estas haciendo una proposición indecorosa.-se hacia la ofendida mientras abría su casillero

Si tú lo ves de esa manera si.-respondía tranquilamente la rubia

Eres una pervertida.-la cuestiono la morena guardando los libros que no necesitaba

Tu pervertida.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta mientras la morena sacaba un libro algo grande de su casillero

Mi pervertida.- cerró su casillero para mirar a su novia

Entonces que me dices aceptas a no ser que tengas que hacer algo con Amelia.-sonrío fingidamente

Claro que no solo tengo que entregarle este folleto a la salida del colegio de ahí iremos un momento a la librería y de allí soy toda tuya.-le dijo la morena tranquilamente mientras le mostraba el folleto que había sacado de su casillero

Sabes que mejor dejémoslo para otro día.- molesta se daba la vuelta para irse pero la morena la detuvo

Que pasa Quinn porque dices eso dije algo malo?.-le pregunto la morena extrañada por la reacción de la rubia

Sabes que si pasa estoy harta de tu amiguita.-hizo una pausa Estoy candada de que Amelia esto Amelia lo otro pasas mas tiempo mas con ella que conmigo.- ponía sus manos en su cintura totalmente enfadada

Que dices Quinn Amelia es mi amiga no entiendo porq te pones así, si paso tiempo con ella es porque ha venido ha pasar sus vacaciones aquí y lo único que quiero es que su estadía sea de lo mejor puedes entender eso.- también enfadada no entendía la reacción de la rubia

Crees que no me doy cuenta como te mira como te trata crees que no sé que esta enamorada de ti y crees que no me doy cuenta que a ti te gusta.-le cuestiono la rubia con los ojos llorosos

Ahora si te volviste loca Quinn Amelia no esta enamorada de mi y mas de una vez te dije como era su trato hacia mi persona no entiendo porque ahora te sorprendes.-estaba enojada de verdad que ya Quinn estaba exagerando

Claro ahora ya no soy estúpida sino loca dime algo Rachel sigues enamorada de ella.-le pregunto esto ultimo la rubia asombrando a la morena

Que?.-apenas pudo decir la morena

Sabes que no me digas nada tu silencio lo dice todo.- se dio la vuelta dejando sola habla morena que ni siquiera podía articular palabra de pronto su celular sonó y se dio cuenta de que era Amelia

Dime.-contesto la morena Si… si ya voy espérame allí.-termino la llamada la morena volviendo abrir su casillero cuando alguien se paro a su lado

Hola Rachel.- la saludo la persona

Hola Sally.-también saludo a la rubia

Pensé que ya te habías ido.-le sonrió

Eh estaba a punto de irme.- cerraba su casillero para mirar a la rubia

Bien Rachel puedo preguntarte algo.-jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente

Claro.-quería irse pero bueno una pregunta más no le haría daño

La chica con la que andas horita la pelinegra que a veces viene contigo es… es tu amiga?.-pregunto la rubia nerviosamente sin mirar a la morena y esta pensó que era lo único que le faltaba que ahora también Sally le hiciera una escena de celos

Es mi mejor amiga Sally se llama Amelia.-estaba cansada de dar la misma explicación

Ha la de Irlanda.-parecía mas calmada con la respuesta que le dio según Rachel

Si la misma horita esta afuera esperándome si quieres puedo presentártela.-quería que la conociera para que no se hiciera ideas estúpidas como su novia lo que menos quería era otra escena de celos

Claro porque no.-dijo la rubia entusiasmada por conocer a la chica y caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento donde ya esperaba Amelia

Hola.-saludo la morena a su amiga acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla

Hola pequeña.-también la saludo con cariño cosa que hizo que Sally frunciera el ceño y esto no paso desapercibido por Amelia

Mira te presento a Sally una amiga.-le dijo señalando a la porrista

Vaya tu siempre esta rodeada de chicas hermosas.-le daba una sonrisa a la porrista Mucho gusto Amelia Harrison.-le estiro su mano y apenas la otra se la dio le dio un beso encima de ella

Sally Sanders.-respondió la porrista algo dudativa todavía con la otra chica besándole la mano

Oye.-la morena le daba un golpe en el brazo

Ouch eso dolió.-se quejo la chica por el golpe

Eso es para que dejes de ser una arrastrada.-se hacia la seria y Sally solo miraba la interacción entre las dos

No soy ninguna arrastrada.-se defendió la chica Espera acaso esta celosa?.-le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

Claro que estoy celosa imagínate que ella.-señalo a la rubia Se dé cuenta de que eres una excelente y encantadora amiga y trate de robarte.-hacia pucheros

Pues no importa que tan linda sea tu amiga yo nunca cambiaria a mi pequeña mariposa miedosa.-le sonreía tiernamente abrazándola por los hombros y besando su mejilla cosa que hizo que la porrista se incomodara y los celos relucieran

Más te vale.- ahora ella beso su mejilla de su amiga y Sally carraspeo para terminar el momento

Me… me tengo que ir.- la rubia le daba una mirada seria a Amelia y esta temió por su vida

Si claro nos vemos otro día.-le dijo tranquilamente la morena

Si otro día.-ponía su mejor sonrisa Adiós Amelia.-se despidió también de la otra caminando hacia su auto

Adiós.-le hizo un gesto con la mano

Vaya de verdad que me sorprendes.-hablaba la Amelia ya en el carro de la morena yendo a la librería

Porque lo dices.-pregunto curiosa la morena

Y todavía preguntas tienes a dos hermosas rubias babeando por ti y eso sin contar a los chicos y chicas de tu colegio que quieren estar contigo.-dijo como si hubiera echo un gran descubrimiento

No es para tanto.-le quitaba importancia al asunto

Que no es para tanto si las miradas mataran yo ya habría sido matada y enterrada como unas mil veces.-se ponía dramática

Estas loca.-aunq la morena sabía a que se refería su amiga

No… no estoy loca esa tal Sally esta enamorada de ti y no me digas que no.-la miraba para ver su reacción

Que dices.-se hacia la desentendida

No te hagas Rachel sabes que tengo razón.-se ponía seria

Y que yo no puedo hacer nada con eso no tengo la culpa yo amo a Quinn y eso nadie lo va cambiar.- pensaba en su rubia y como iba hacer para arreglar las cosas entre ellas

Lo se es solo que como te dije me sorprendes como en Irlanda eras tan recatada y aquí eres toda una bomba levanta pasiones.-esta vez hablaba eufórica

Tonta.-le daba un golpe en el brazo

Basta de pegarme sabes que te puedo acusar por violencia domestica.-la apuntaba con un dedo

Para acusarme de eso tendrías que vivir bajo el mismo techo que yo y tú sabes que no es así y yo ganaría ese juicio.-le dijo la morena con obviedad

Y eso que tú sabes que podría convencer al juez de que vivimos bajo el mismo techo.-termino de decir la chica echándose a reír contagiando a la morena

...

Disculpa se me hizo tarde.- Finn se sentaba en la mesa en donde una rubia lo esperaba en Breadsticks

No te disculpes llegue hace poco.-le daba una media sonrisa

Bueno para que soy bueno.-pregunto el muchacho

Yo necesitaba hablar con alguien y tú como eres mi amigo pues por eso te llame.-le daba una mirada sincera

Me alegra que hayas pensado en mí pero bueno de que quieres hablar.-pregunto demasiado alegre

Bueno quería… quería hablar de Rachel.-le respondía la rubia tristemente bajando su cabeza acordándose de lo que había pasado a la salida del colegio

Quinn.-le cogía del mentón para que lo mirara Sabes que puedes confiar en mi me puedes contar lo que sea.-ponía su mejor cara de comprensión la rubia asintió la rubia y le conto todo lo de la pelea con la morena y de las actitudes de Amelia hacia ella

Vez te lo dije te dije cual eran las intenciones de esa chica y también te dije que Rachel no le era indiferente.- al parecer recuperar a la rubia iba a ser mas fácil de lo que esperaba

Pero yo no la deje que me respondiera.-estaba contrariada

Eso no es excusa si de verdad te amara no crees que te tenia que responder enseguida que no la amaba.-iba a recuperar a la rubia y si para eso tenia que confundirla mucho mejor

Pero...-no siguió hablando la rubia al parecer ya le estaba dando la razón al muchacho

Quinn no quiero que salgas lastimada.- ponía sus manos sobre las de la rubia y la miraba a los ojos No te lo mereces no mereces que Rachel te haga sufrir y al parecer ella sigue enamorada de su amiga fue su primer amor no.-lo estaba consiguiendo el conocía a la rubia y sabia que estaba empezando a creer en el cuando simplemente bajo la mirada y no contesto a lo ultimo dicho por Finn

Gracias Finn eres un gran amigo.-le dijo la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos y Finn sonrió por dentro

...

Rachel estaba enojada Quinn no le contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes y se estaba desquiciando quiso llamar a la casa de la rubia pero sabia que no era buena idea quería ir a su casa pero estaba que caía un aguacero y no podía manejar así no podía mas así que se decidió cogió un paraguas iría caminado a la casa de la rubia pero no podía salir de su casa entonces se le ocurrió la idea de salir por la ventana

Vaya Rachel las cosas que haces por amor.-se dijo a misma la morena mientras bajaba por el árbol que quedaba cerca de su ventana con una paraguas abierto para no mojarse Bien a casa de Quinn.- ya estaba con los pies en tierra y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de la rubia

Tuvo que caminar con cuidado llovía demasiado fuerte y tenia miedo de que le cayera un rayo hasta que diviso la casa de la rubia camino hasta su puerta pensó en tocar pero probablemente nadie la escucharía entonces pensó en mandarle un mensaje a la rubia busco su teléfono pero no lo encontró se recrimino así misma por el olvido ahora que haría pero otra vez se le prendió el foco y camino hasta la ventana del cuarto de la rubia vio que estaba encendida probablemente estaría despierta todavía así que cogió una cuantas piedras procurando de que no se le cayera el paraguas y comenzó a tirárselas a la ventana estuvo así menos del minuto hasta que vio a la rubia asomarse y le hizo con la mano

Quinn soy yo ábreme.- vio como la rubia abría la ventana

Vete a tu casa Rachel.-hablaba con un tono bastante serio

No me iré de aquí hasta no hablar contigo si me tengo que quedar toda la noche aquí lo hare.-dijo convencida no se iría de ahí

Pues haz lo que quieras no es mi problema.- cerro de nuevo la ventana y la morena solo suspiro no se movería de ahí hasta no cumplir su objetivo

Pasaron como diez minutos seguía parada ahí mismo la rubia no volvió a salir incluso bajo la cortina de la ventana y apago la luz tenia frio en realidad se estaba empezando a mojar pero no le importo seguía mirando por si la rubia se asomaba otra vez hasta que la vio… vio como despacio abrió la cortina para ver si seguía ahí y como se dio cuenta que la morena la vio la cerro de golpe otros cinco minutos mas hasta que vio como alguien se acercaba a ella temió porque fuera el padre de la rubia pero no era él era su novia que venia con cara de pocos amigos

Te dije que te fueras.- se acercaba a ella y la morena suspiro agradecida de que no fuera el padre de la rubia

Te dije que no lo haría.-le respondió la morena Quinn te estas mojando.-vio que su novia se estaba empapando por no traer paraguas y se acercó para que su novia se coloque abajo del aparato pero esta solo se hizo para atrás

No me interesa.-le dijo bruscamente Quiero que te vayas.-le señalo la calle

No me iré hasta que me escuches.-se puso seria

Que me vienes a decir que amas a tu amiguita.-se cruzaba de brazos

Si… si la amo.-dijo con determinación todavía con el paraguas en la mano

Eso era lo que quería escuchar.-se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar a su casa pero la morena la detuvo

Podrías dejarme terminar y después sacas tus conclusiones.-la miro fijamente la rubia sabia que su novia estaba hablando en serio se soltó del agarre nuevamente se cruzo de brazos esperando a que la otra hable

Si la amo claro que la amo es mi mejor amiga mi hermana que querías es verdad que en el pasado la ame de otra manera pero ahora la amo así como tu amas a San a Britt inclusive a tus padres.-hizo una pausa La amo pero no como te amo a ti puedes entender eso Quinn.-se le empezaban a salir las lagrimas Mi amor por ella es fraternal de amigas de hermanas como quieras llamarlo, pero yo a ti te amo con locura con pasión con amor con todo Quinn y realmente no entiendo que es lo que te pasa no ves que me estas matando con esto, todo este tiempo que Amelia ha estado aquí me has echo sentir como si estuviera en una lucha constante en donde tengo que elegir entre tu y ella crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus cambios de actitud cuando estoy con ella y no soporto eso porq yo las necesito a las dos en mi vida no entiendes que son dos de las personas mas importantes y que mas amo en esta vida.- termino de decir la morena ya quebrándose no aguantaba mas

Creo que mejor me voy.-realmente ya estaba resignada la rubia se había quedado callada

Espera Rachel yo.-rápidamente se acercaba a ella

Ya Quinn basta si no quiero seguir con lo mismo se termino.-se daba la vuelta para volver a caminar

No… no te vayas por favor.-la agarraba del brazo volteándola y abrazándola fuertemente para que no se fuera

Yo te amo a ti entiéndelo.-susurro en su oído

Estas mintiendo.-contradecía a la morena

Claro que no Quinn no vez que me dejas indefensa cada vez que me hablas que me dejas sin aliento cada vez que me besas.-le dijo la morena

Lo se lo se perdóname si te amo no te vayas no me dejes.-suplicaba llorando la rubia ni siquiera le importaba que las dos se estuvieran todavía mojando la morena se separo la miro y la beso la beso con pasión

No me muerdas.-se enfado por lo que había echo la morena

Tu me obligas hacerlo.-volvió a besarla esta vez suavemente mientras dejaba caer el paraguas que tenia todavía en las manos

Quédate.-le propuso la rubia

Están tus padres?.-les pregunto dudosamente

Si pero con esta tormenta es imposible que se den cuenta de tu presencia.-le explico brevemente para que cediera

Esta bien además ya tengo frio.- agarraba el paraguas del piso que ya esta cerrado y camino de la mano de la rubia hasta la puerta de su casa entraron a la casa subieron con cuidado para no hacer ruido no querían tentar a la suerte y que los padres de la rubia las encontraran apenas la morena cruzo la puerta y vio como la rubia la cerraba tras ella la agarro y la tumbo contra la puerta besándola apasionadamente

No van a escuchar.-se quejándose en medio del beso

No me importa.-empezaba a sacarle la ropa

Rachel estamos mojadas.- ya hablaba con la voz entrecortada por las caricias que le estaba proporcionando la morena

Y que ya mismo lo estarás mas.-le susurro en el oído seductoramente chupo y mordió su lóbulo cuando ya la tuvo desnuda la guio hasta la cama la empujo sobre ella mientras ella empezó a sacarse la ropa para quedar al igual de condiciones que la rubia

Eres hermosa.-se colocaba encima de ella y le acariciaba la mejilla comenzó a besarla quería demostrarle que la amaba solo a ella y eso era lo que iba hacer sus lenguas entraron en contacto la morena fue mas rápida y comenzó a chupar morder y saborear la de la rubia que gemía le encantaba que la morena hiciera eso poco a poco la morena empezó a bajar por su cuello le paso la lengua lo chupo lo mordisqueo después bajo hacia sus pechos e hizo los mismos con ellos cuando ya estaban los suficientes erectos bajo hasta su abdomen dejando un recorrido de besos a estas altura la rubia estaba mas que excitada

Rachel no puedo mas.-gemía mientras se mordía su labio inferior y la morena dejo lo que estaba haciendo y subió a besarla

Tranquila si no seas apurada.-se burlo un poco la morena por la desesperación de la rubia se separo vuelta de ella y se arrodillo en la cama con sus piernas hacia atrás y agarro unas de las piernas de la rubia

Me encantan tus piernas son tas suaves y hermosas.-le dijo con voz sexual mientras se la acariciaba y pasaba su lengua por la planta del pies derecho de la rubia

A mi a mi me encantan las tuyas.-dijo como pudo se estaba volviendo loca Rachel no… no aguanto mas.-realmente no sabia cuanto mas podía aguantar la morena sonrió se acercó a la altura de su sexo le abrió mas las piernas y gimió cuando la morena comenzó simplemente a soplar su entrada

Rachel...-volvía a pedir la rubia la morena volvió a sonreír

Que quieres que te haga.-le pregunto mirándola con una sonrisa seductora

Ya… ya sabes.-la miraba directamente a los ojos

No… no lo se quiero escucharlo.-le encantaba tener a la rubia a su merced

Quiero que me cojas quiero que lo hagas de una maldita vez.-esta vez sonaba como una orden

Sus deseos son ordenes mi princesa.-no dijo mas la morena y comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda le extensión del sexo de la rubia que ahora si ya no paraba de gemir la morena chupaba su excitado clítoris y con su lengua comenzaba a entrar en ella

Dios Rachel sigue no… no pares.-gemía la rubia moviendo sus caderas descontroladamente la morena siguió entrando y saliendo de ella rápidamente la rubia se retorcía sentía que se iba a morir del placer

Rachel no… no voy aguantar mas.- la morena se separo y subió para besarla mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la entrada de la rubia

Te amo.-le sonrió y sin previo aviso se adentro en ella con dos dedos

RACHEL.-prácticamente esta vez grito la rubia mientras se movía sus caderas erráticamente siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba la morena y esta daba gracias que estuviera lloviendo lo suficientemente fuerte porq si no los padres de la rubia las escucharían y pasaría la situación mas vergonzosa de su vida

Sigue no ah… pares ahí.-pedía la rubia que estaba a punto de venirse y la morena lo sintió así que aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas mientras besaba su cuello no falto mucho y la rubia acabo sobre sus dedos los saco despacio la beso suavemente en los labios y le sonrió

Te amo.- besaba su nariz se separo de ella y se ubico a lado para que se recuperara y sonrió de ver como la rubia intentaba por todos los medios calmar su respiración mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados

De que te ríes.-le recrimino la rubia mirándola Deja que me recupere y te reirás con ganas.-le dijo esta vez con autosuficiencia

Esperare el momento gustosa.-ponía una sonrisa coqueta pasaron casi toda la noche amándose hasta que ya no pudieron mas y se quedaron dormidas

...

La primera en abrir los ojos fue la morena y sonrió al recordar todo lo que había echo con la rubia pero de pronto una realidad la golpeo y se sentó rápidamente de la cama dándose cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda estaba en la casa de la rubia con sus padres ahí mismo y no faltaría mucho para que entraran por esa puerta que horita estaba mirando no… no eso no iba a pasar se dijo así misma y se paro como un resorte de la cama enredándose con la sabana cayendo de lleno al piso dándose un fuerte golpe que despertó a la rubia

Que haces?.-le pregunto la rubia asustada tapándose el cuerpo con una sabana

Que… que hago vistiéndome no vez que estamos en tu casa y probablemente tus padres estén a punto de entrar por esa puerta.-desesperada agarraba su ropa que estaba toda por el piso y húmeda

No seas paranoica probablemente ya se han de ver ido a trabajar.- miraba su reloj Bueno o tal vez no.-se dio cuenta que eran la seis de la mañana así que se volvió acostar

Y todavía te acuestas me puedes ayudar.- le recrimino la morena Préstame ropa la mía esta húmeda y así no me la voy a poner.-le señalaba la ropa

Ya… ya deja el drama pareces Rebecca.-dijo divertida parándose de la cama sin importarle que estaba desnuda a buscar ropa para su novia

Podrías taparte.-asustada miraba la puerta no quería tentar a la suerte

Que no te gusta lo que vez.-le dijo seductoramente Anoche no oí que te quejaras.-le dejo una muda de ropa en las manos y se fue acostar de nuevo y la morena solo negaba con la cabeza

Quinn estas bien?.-pregunto alguien al otro lado de la puerta a la morena se le fue la sangre a los pies y miro con terror a la rubia y esta como pudo se paro a recoger su ropa que también estaba en el piso tirándola abajo de la cama

Quinn que pasa?.-volvió a preguntar quien parecía ser la madre de la rubia

Eh nada.-respondió como pudo la rubia Metete al baño.-empujo prácticamente a la morena dentro de este

Quinn voy a pasar...-volvió a decirle su madre y cogió una toalla se enrollo en el cuerpo como si se estuviera a punto de bañarse

Quinn estas bien?.-pregunto su madre ya dentro del cuarto

Si estaba en el baño a punto de meterme a bañar.-respondió nerviosamente

Segura? yo oí un golpe por eso me asuste.-le daba una mirada rápida al cuarto

Eh seguramente fue donde del vecino.-dijo no muy convencida

Mmm bien báñate rápido te esperamos para el desayuno.-termino de decir su madre saliendo del cuarto y la rubia respiro con tranquilidad

Te dije que nos podrían cachar y ahora como salgo de aquí sin que me vean.-salía del baño la morena ya cambiada

Ya no te preocupes me doy un baño rápido, vemos que hacemos así que relájate y no hagas ruido.-la morena solo rodo los ojos a lo dicho por la rubia

Ven que están en la cocina.-decía la rubia jalando a la morena por las escaleras sin hacer ruido pensaba sacarla por la puerta del frente

No es una buena idea Quinn.-estaba nerviosa

Claro que lo es así que porque mejor no te callas.-le recrimino mirando para todos lados viendo si no había moros en la costa

Es el momento.-la rubia la agarro fuertemente corrieron prácticamente a la puerta y empujo literalmente a la morena fuera de su casa

Quien era?.-pregunto su madre atrás de ella asustándola se dio la vuelta y la miro nerviosamente

Eran... eran unas niñas que vinieron a ofrecer galletas.-mintió

Ah ya bueno apúrate ven a desayunar.-de nuevo su madre camino hacia la cocina y ella suspiro aliviada

No entiendo porque estoy haciendo esto.-se dijo a si misma la morena mientras escalaba el árbol por donde había salido la noche anterior Claro de seguro ha de ser porque te olvidaste de sacar las llaves patética.-se recrimino así misma la morena por suerte había dejado la ventana abierta y comenzó a meterse por ahí pero no midió los movimientos que termino cayendo dentro de su habitación

Demonios.-se quejaba del dolor

Estas son horas de llegar.-dijo alguien dentro de su habitación

Por Dios me asustaste.-tenia sus manos en sus pecho del susto pero se tranquilizo cuando se dio cuenta que era Grace

Ni que fuera una bruja.-se hizo la ofendida

Sabes que no lo dije por eso.- dejaba una bolsa en el cesto de ropa sucia

Donde estuviste anoche.-pregunto curiosa No para que si la ropa que traes lo dice todo.-se contesto a así misma mientras veía la que llevaba puesto la morena

Me vas a delatar.-la miro con seriedad y con los brazos puesto en sus cintura

Podría pero seguramente después necesitare un favor y ahí podre cobrármelo.-ponía una sonrisa maliciosa

Ni lo sueñes.-fue tajante en su respuesta

Valió la pena intentarlo.-se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo entes salir

Deberías darte un baño tienes cara de haber cogido toda la noche.-salió rápido antes de que la morena le dijera algo y esta solo negó con la cabeza y se metió al baño

Buenos días.-saludo la morena alegremente sentándose en la mesa

Buenos días.-la saludaron todas

Se te pego la sabana.-le pregunto la pequeña morena a su hermana

Seguramente no fue eso lo que se le pego.-le respondió Grace mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa

Si se me pego la sabana.-le daba una mirada seria a Grace

Y terminaste de depilarte.-volvió a preguntar la pequeña morena y Rachel la miro confundida

Rebecca no empieces.-la recrimino su mama Shelby

Depilarme?.-cuestiono la morena confundida

Si Grace dijo que cuando te fue a buscar te encontró dentro del baño en una posición muy sugerente pero era porq te estabas…-no término de hablar porque su mama vuelta la recrimino

Ya Rebecca deja de molestar.-Shelby la miraba seriamente

Pero si ella pregunto y además eso fue lo que dijo Grace.-se defendió la pequeña morena y Rachel solo negó con la cabeza de verdad estas chicas no tenían filtro

Chicas tenemos que decirles algo.-hablo Shelby poniéndose al lado su mujer mirándolas seriamente

Esto no me esta gustando.-susurro la pequeña morena Se van a divorciar?.-pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos y las dos mujeres mayores solo rodaron los ojos

Claro que no deja de crearte ideas absurdas.-le respondió Shelby y todas las chicas suspiraron aliviadas

Lo que su madre quiere decirles.-intervino esta vez Lisa Es que probablemente no estaremos en casa por uno dos meses.-explico la mujer

Como así?.-pregunto confundida Rachel

Ahí una campaña mundial de la salud para ayudar a niños y personas de escasos recursos y nosotras fuimos escogidas para ser parte de ella.-explico Shelby

Campaña mundial?.-dijo Grace Eso quiere decir que tienen que viajar a muchos países.-pregunto mirando a sus dos madres

Bueno nuestra labor solo va a ser extendida por Latinoamérica.-le respondió Lisa

Razón por la cual no vamos a estar en casa.-acoto Shelby

Nos dejara con Nora?.-pregunto dudosa Rachel

Tal vez para su gusto.-Shelby las señalaba Y para nuestro disgusto ella no va a poder estar aquí porque su madre enfermo y tiene que cuidar de ella así que se quedaran solas.-termino de decir y vio como a Rebecca se le ilumino la cara

Quita esa cara Rebecca el echo de que no estemos aquí para controlarlas no quiere decir que podrán hacer lo que quieran y lo digo principalmente por ustedes dos.-Lisa señalaba a Rebecca y Grace

Me ofendes madre.-dijo la pequeña morena haciéndose la ofendida

Bueno como sea solo queremos que se porten bien, quedarse solas en casa conlleva una gran responsabilidad y tanto su madre como yo queremos que estén a la altura.-explicaba Shelby Entonces podremos confiar en ustedes.-les pregunto mirándolas

Claro que si .-respondieron las tres hermanas a la vez

Vas a seguir molesta.-le pregunto Grace a su hermana entrando al colegio

Depilarme no se te ocurrió otra cosa.-le recrimino

Pues no es de mañana y mis ideas no funcionan muy bien.-se encogió de hombros y la morena solo rodo los ojos

Si como sea me voy a mi clase.- comenzaba a caminar rápido

Rachel espera.-camino rápido hasta llegar a la altura de la morena

Que quieres ahora.-dijo de mala gana

Ya disculpa si no volveré a decir que te estabas depilando.-puso su mejor cara de inocente

Bien que quieres.-suspiro resignada

Hazme un favor es que voy apurada tengo que verme con Ben.-se sonrojaba y la morena solo sonrió Y necesito que le entregues esto a la Sra. Pilsbury.-le dio un sobre amarillo que la morena cogió

Que es esto?.-pregunto la morena curiosa mirando el sobre

Es para un concurso de Mate Atletas en Washington los dos primeros lugares entran automáticamente a Harvard y esta es mi oportunidad de entrar sin tener que mandar ninguna solicitud sabes lo que eso significaría para mi? he estado esperando esta oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar seria un sueño echo realidad.-hablaba muy entusiasmada Y sé que voy a ganar porque soy la mejor.-la morena solo rodo los ojos Así que me harías el favor de entregárselo.-le pido con una sonrisa

Este bien.-acepto sonriendo

Bien nos vemos te quiero.-se despidió rápidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla

La morena se dirigió a la oficina de la orientadora pero no la encontró así que decidió dejar el sobre encima de la mesa seguramente la mujer lo vería después y salió de la oficina pero lo que no se imagino es que alguien había escuchado la conversación con su hermana y había visto como ella había dejado el sobre encima de la mesa, dicha persona entro a la oficina mirando a todos lados viendo si alguien estaba por ahí pero como no vio a nadie entro cogió el sobre y lo metió en su mochila una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en su rostro por lo que había echo

Esto será divertido.- dijo y salió feliz de la oficina...


	27. Chapter 27

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Quinn caminaba alegremente por el pasillo del colegio estos últimos días habían sido los mejores Rachel pasaba mas tiempo con ella y Amelia había quedado en segundo plano en tu cara irlandesa de pacotilla pensaba la rubia la chica no era de su agrado y por mas que Rachel intentaban acercarlas ninguna de las dos cedía y no era que le interesara tampoco se iba a morir si la chica esa le hablara o no ella era Quinn Fabray y no se necesitaba su amistad tenia suficientes amigos ya

Vaya rubia porque tan feliz.-le pregunto la latina uniéndosele durante el trayecto junto con Britt

Por nada uno no puede estar feliz.-le respondió tranquilamente

Si pero es que tu últimamente estas con un humor del diablo a raíz de la aparición del otro duende irlandés que verte así horita como que me da miedo.-ponía cara de terror

Un duende irlandés donde Santy.-pregunto inocentemente Britt mirando para todos lados mientras se paraban frente al casillero de la rubia

En ningún lado solo estoy utilizando eso como ejemplo.-le explico para que entendiera

Que pena y yo que quería ver un duende irlandés para que me diera su olla llena de oro.-se ponía triste

No te preocupes te prometo que después buscaremos uno.-le dijo la latina dulcemente dándole un besos en la mejilla y Britt asintió emocionada

Repito porque estas tan contenta.-volvió a preguntar la latina a Quinn

Que tiene que haber motivos para estarlo.-le quitaba importancia al asunto

Pues para ti si aunq ya me imagino porque.- hacia que pensaba De seguro ha de ser porque el duende irlandés #1 ahora te presta mas atención a ti dejando al duende irlandés #2 a un lado.-explico la latina como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el cáncer

No molestes con lo mismo Santana.-le dijo seriamente a la latina mientras cerraba su casillero y se iba

PERO PORQUE SI SABES QUE ES LA VERDAD.-le grito la latina caminado atrás de ella junto con la otra rubia

Prácticamente corrió a su siguiente clase la latina cuando se lo proponía podía ser fastidiosa

Estas horas son de llegar Srta. Fabray.-le pregunto el profesor seriamente

Se me hizo tarde disculpe no volverá a pasar.- ponía su mejor cara de pobrecita para que la dejara entrar

Si como sea entre antes de que me arrepienta.-le dijo el profesor dándose la vuelta de nuevo a la pizarra para seguir escribiendo se adentro al curso y vio que casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados bueno no todos solo el único vacío y para su mala suerte no era nada mas y nada menos que a lado de Sally suspiro y se dirigió al asiento su día no pudo comenzar de la mejor manera no había visto a la morena porque se iba a encontrar con sus padrino James que estaba en la ciudad antes de entrar al colegio de seguro Amelia estaría con ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y ahora esto definitivamente este día estaba de pelos

Déjame decirte que a mi menos que a ti me complace que te sientes conmigo pero podrías cambiar esa cara no es para tanto.-Sally la había visto haciendo la mueca de fastidio

Quien te dijo que era por ti ni que fueras tan importante.-la miraba con fastidio

Ahí ni que tu fueras la reina Isabel Segunda agradece que deje que te sentaras.-también se puso borde no se iba a dejar de la otra rubia

Pues los asientos no son tuyos y yo me siento donde me de la gana.-la miraba desafiante

Fabray Sanders podrían hacer silencio o sino pueden salir de mi clase.-les dijo el profesor interrumpiendo la pelea mirándolas seriamente y las otras dos solo se callaron

La clase siguió ninguna se volvió a decir nada para que de igual manera solo era para insultarse, la clase termino y Quinn fue la primera en salir corriendo del aula donde al primero que encontró fue a Finn

Hola Quinn.-la saludo el muchacho estaba un poco enojado con la chica casi ya no le prestaba atención por andar con Rachel pero no se lo iba a demostrar por eso le puso su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno

Hola Finn que tal.-también lo saludo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla

Bien y tu como has estado.-le pregunto con una sonrisa fingida

Eh bien muy bien.-se sentía un poco incomoda no quería dar mas explicaciones

Bien y como van las cosas con Rachel.-tenia saber como iban para ver que podía hacer esta vez

Mejor gracias por preguntar.-no quería seguir hablando con el

Me alegro pero igual sigo pensando que no debes descuidarte.-soltó el muchacho sabiendo que eso causaría la curiosidad de la rubia

Porque dices eso.-le pregunto la rubia dudosa

Porque vi Rachel en el estacionamiento con Amelia.-lo había conseguido apenas nombro a Amelia la cara de rubia cambio No estaban haciendo nada malo bueno Rachel no.-no tenia que ser obvio en lo que trataba de hacer si la quería tener de vuelta tenia que ser precavido y acusar a la morena directamente no le serviría de nada Pero vi como Amelia intento besarla pero Rachel no se dejo.-termino diciendo el muchacho a pesar de que el sabia que no era verdad si las vio pero Amelia nunca intento hacer eso

Estas… estas seguro.-pregunto la rubia apretando sus puños quería matar Amelia pero si lo hacia de seguro Rachel la dejaría y nunca mas le volvería hablar

Si pero no le digas que yo te dije.-dijo al ver rabia en los ojos de la rubia no le convenía para nada que hiciera algo en este momento Creo que debes esperar hasta ver que es lo que se trae entre manos si haces algo horita de seguro Rachel te negara todo para que no le hagas y digas nada a su amiga.-le explico no muy convencido pero cuando vio que la rubia comenzó a tranquilizarse sonrió para sus adentros

Tienes razón.-se tranquilizo Gracias Finn no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mi.- esta vez lo abrazaba

No me agradezcas para eso estamos los amigos.- sonreía sínicamente mientras la abrazaba

Después de su platica con Finn se fue al baño tenia que tranquilizarse se mojo la cara y se miro en el espejo tenia coraje mucho coraje Amelia eran tan sínica le dijo que no quería quitarle a su novia y resulta que era todo lo contrario pero esto no se iba a quedar así de pronto escucho como la puerta del baño se abría

Hola mi amor no sabia que estabas aquí.-una morena muy alegre se acerca a ella abrazándola y dándole un pequeño besos en los labios

Pues bueno estoy aquí no?.-sonreía mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cintura de la morena

Si y me alegro siempre quise hacer realidad una fantasía.- enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia

Así cual?.-pregunto seductoramente

Una en la que me tomabas Beso con tu sexi uniforme Beso me metías en un baño vacío Beso y me hacías el amor Beso.-hablaba la morena entre beso y beso

Así?.- alzaba unas de sus cejas Pues hagámosla realidad.-termino de decir la rubia empujándola dentro de uno de los cubículos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente las manos de la rubia recorrían el cuerpo de la morena pero tuvo que parar cuando escucharon como tocaban la puerta

Berry Fabray salgan sé que están ahí.-dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta y las chicas se miraron entre ellas se acomodaron la ropa y abrieron la puerta despacio

Debí suponer que eras tú.-salía la rubia muy molesta con la morena escondida atrás de ella

Deberías estar agradecida que soy yo si hubiese sido otra persona no la estarían contando.-las miraba con una ceja levantada y con sus manos puestas en su cintura Vaya Berry resultaste ser muy "Apasionada".-le guiñaba un ojo a la morena y esta se sonrojo todavía detrás de la rubia

Ya Santana estas aquí solo para molestarnos o que?.-le pregunto la rubia dándole una mira seria

No en realidad no yo venia tranquilamente al baño cuando escucho ruidos en el interior al principio pensé que era mi imaginación así que decidí abrir un poco la puerta y a que no a adivinas la sorpresa que me lleve.- unía sus manos en un aplauso A dos pervertidas que no tienen pudor alguno de hacerlo en un baño de una escuela publica solo porq una de ellas tiene una fantasía.-otra vez miro a la morena y esta se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba

Deja de fastidiar como si tu no lo hubieras echo antes.-ataco también la rubia

Pues para tu información rubia yo lo hago en el cuarto del conserje que es mas seguro.-dijo muy orgullosa la latina y la rubia solo rodo los ojos

Si como sea vamos Rachel.-cogió de la mano a la morena dejando a la latina sola en el baño

Como te fue con tu padrino.-le pregunto la rubia mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos

Bien solo vino de pasada tuvo que regresarse de inmediato a Irlanda.-respondió con una media sonrisa

Lo quieres mucho verdad?.-vio la cara que había puesto la morena

Si él era como mi tercer Papa siempre estuvo en todos mis cumpleaños, eventos importantes, cuando estaba enferma me compraba golosina a escondida de mis Padres mas de una vez se pelearon por eso pero al rato se arreglaban.-explico con una sonrisa soñadora

Bueno ahora tienes dos mamas no?.-pregunto

Si eso creo.-respondió sonrientemente Tienes que hacer algo esta noche.- cambiaba de tema y la rubia solo negó Quieres ir a cenar a Breadsticks?.-volvió a preguntarle la morena

Contigo iría donde sea.-respondió feliz la rubia

Te parece si te paso a buscar a la siete.-le pregunto deteniendo su caminar y agarro de la cintura a la rubia pegándola a su cuerpo

A la hora que quieras.-cerro el poco espacio que quedaba entre las dos para fundirse en apasionado beso… beso que tuvo que ser interrumpido por el teléfono de la morena que comenzaba a sonar y no les quedo de otra que separarse

Si.-contesto la morena y la rubia vio como el rostro de su novia palideció Que donde estas espérame ahí no… no igual iré no te muevas ya voy espérame.-decía desesperada la morena y la rubia no entendía nada

Que pasa?.-pregunto preocupada

Amelia esta en el hospital tengo que ir a verla.-respondió la morena apresuradamente la morena caminando hacia la salida

Voy contigo.-le propuso la rubia no le caía bien la muchacha pero tampoco le deseaba nada malo

No… no tu quédate aquí yo… yo estaré bien.-se giraba para mirar a la rubia

Esta bien.-acepto resignada y vio como la morena empezaba a caminar ripiadamente a la puerta

Rachel.-la volvió a llamar y la morena se detuvo Nuestra cita sigue en pie.-sabia que no era el momento pero igual lo hizo vio como la morena se devolvió hacia donde ella estaba parada

Claro que si.-le dijo dulcemente Amelia dice que no es para tanto pero igual me quiero asegurar.-explico las razones de porque se iba Te amo.-termino de decir la morena dándole un beso corto en los labios y camino nuevamente a la salida

Y yo a ti.-le dijo aunq la morena ya no la escuchaba

….

Rachel te dije que no vinieras.-Amelia apenas vio a la morena caminar hacia ella

Pues quería asegurarme que estabas bien.-prácticamente la morena se le tiro encima y después se separo Seguro que estas bien estas pálida flaca y hasta tienes ojeras pareces un fantasma.-dijo inspeccionándola con preocupación

Claro que si pequeña es la anemia te dije que no era para tanto me olvide tomarme unas pastillas y por eso estoy así.-explico no muy convencida

Segura que dicen los doctores.-le pregunto

Si segura bueno dicen que estoy débil porque no me tome las patillas que te mencione antes pero que si reanudo las dosis mejorare.-explico lo que según le había dicho el doctor Mejor nos vamos no me gustan muchos los hospitales.-estaba nerviosa mirando a un doctor que la miraba negando con la cabeza

No espera Shelby y Lisa están aquí.- miraba para todos lados olvidando que ninguna de las dos mujeres estaban en el país Ellas podrían revisarte y ver si te encuentras mejor bueno Lisa podría hacerlo ya que Shelby es pediatra igual no podría ser ellas están de viaje pero podría revisarte otro doctor.-comenzó a divagar la morena

No no.-la corto rápidamente No es necesario ya un doctor me reviso vámonos sabes que no me gustan los hospitales.-quería irse lo mas rápido posible

A mi tampoco me gustan.- arrugaba un poco la nariz

Pues con más razón venga.-jalo a la morena mientras veía como el doctor la seguía mirando

Ven te ayudo.-dijo la morena abriéndole la puerta del auto para que Amelia saliera ya estaban en ele estacionamiento del hotel donde se estaba quedando la chica

Rachel no me estoy muriendo.- agarraba la mano que le brindaba la morena

Deja de comportarte como un bebe.-cerro la puerta del coche y la abrazo por la cintura parecían una pareja de enamorados mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento hacia la entrada se reían se daban besos en la mejilla incluso si alguien las viera de otro ángulo asumiría que se estaban besando en los labios Rachel se soltó y amablemente le abrió puerta haciendo una reverencia para que su amiga entrara y esta solo negó con la cabeza y entro pero ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que alguien en un automóvil estaba con una cámara sacándoles fotos que a simple vista evidenciaban una traición inexistente

Me voy a bañar estoy cansada-dijo Amelia entrando a la habitación seguida por la morena

Bien yo te espero mientras veo un poco de televisión.- se acostaba en la cama prendiendo la tv y vio como a Amelia se empezó a sacar la ropa frente a ella

Por Dios no cambias verdad.- trataba de no mirarla

No cariño.-termino se sacarse todo y se metió al baño

Escuchaba como caía el agua del baño y se acordó de su novia así que saco su teléfono con intenciones de decirle que todo estaba bien pero se detuvo una pequeña caja que estaba encima del televisor llamo su atención se paro de la cama y miro hacia la puerta del baño se acercó al televisor cogió la caja y camino sentándose de nuevo la abrió dentro de ella había muchos papeles, específicamente sobres con papeles dentro que parecían ser resultados médicos lo supuso porque por fuera tenían el escudo de algunos prestigiosos hospitales de Irlanda y de Estados Unidos y contenían el nombre de su amiga supuso que eran los exámenes que se había echo Amelia por lo de la anemia comenzó abrirlos uno por uno pero no entendía muy bien siguió hasta que a lo ultimo de caja había un sobre mas pequeño que tenia su nombre lo miro confundida pero decidió abrirlo dentro de el había una hoja que a primera vista parecía ser una carta y no se equivoco lo era y estaba escrita por Amelia reconocería su letra donde fuera y comenzó a leerla poco a poco su rostro fue palideciendo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y no podía contener sus lagrimas que ya empezaban a salir con desesperación ahora lo entendía ahora entendía porque Amelia estaba allí ahora entendía lo de su enfermedad le había mentido no tenia anemia

Rachel me hab...-no termino de hablar la chica porque su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a la morena con la caja sentada encima de la cama y con una expresión de dolor

Que… que es esto Amelia.-le pregunto la morena parándose de la cama y enseñándole la carta

Rachel yo.-no sabia que decir la morena había descubierto su secreto

QUE ES ESTO.-grito la morena desesperada tirando al piso todo lo que había en la caja

Déjame que te explique.-intento acercarse a ella pero la morena la detuvo con una mano

Cuando pensabas decírmelo.-lloraba sin parar DIME CUANDO.-grito volviéndose a sentar en la cama con su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras seguía llorando

Yo no sabía como.-se acercó a la morena y se arrodillo frente a ella

Te vas morir.-le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente Amelia no dijo nada solo se abrazó mas a ella sin ya poder contener mas sus lagrimas

Como te enteraste.-pregunto la morena un poco mas calmada mientras las dos estaban acostadas frente a frente en la cama

Hace dos meses.-comenzó a contar Antes de eso empecé a sentirme mal tenia muchos dolores incluso empecé a vomitar sangre no sabia que era le dije a mis Padres y me llevaron hacerme unos exámenes nunca me imagine que el doctor me iba a decir que tenia cáncer.-comenzó a llorar y la morena tampoco pudo contenerse Me quede helada no sabia que decir le pregunte si tenia solución pero el solo me miro con una mirada de compasión y me dijo que no que estaba en etapa terminal y que que.-no sabia como decir lo siguiente Que me quedaban como mucho seis o menos meses de vida.-comenzó a llorar y la morena la abrazo mas fuerte

Mis Padres y Megan están destrozados no querían que viniera pero yo… yo quería pasar mis últimos días contigo.-dijo sin parar de llorar

Pero… pero tiene que haber una solución podemos ver otro doctor a ver que dice.-decía rápidamente la morena

Rachel.-la paro para que ya no siguiera No hay solución no hay nada que se pueda hacer.-termino de decir agachando su cabeza y la morena se acercó a abrazarla fuertemente

Quinn estaba en su cuarto ya eran la siete y media de la noche y la morena no aparecía había intentado llamarla pero no contestaba su teléfono llamo a su casa pero ni Rebecca ni Grace le dieron respuesta alguna la morena ni siquiera había llegado a su casa y se estaba empezando a desesperar la única opción era Amelia probablemente estaría con ella una vez mas la ponía a la Irlandesa por encima de ella y eso la molesto miraba y miraba su reloj caminaba de un lado para otro se hicieron la ocho las nueve las diez las once y la morena nunca apareció ni contesto ninguna de sus llamadas y mensajes totalmente resignada y triste se acostó a dormir

…

Se levanto del mal humor reviso su teléfono y nada ninguna llamada ningún mensaje tiro su teléfono y enojada se metió a bañar tenia que ir al colegio

Rachel despertaba y la primera imagen que encontraba era la de su amiga frente a ella con su rostro angelical ajena a todo y lo único que pedía era que todo lo que supo ayer no fuera mas que una mentira no quería creer que su amiga su hermana se fuera a morir no eso no podía estar pasando le acaricio el rostro Amelia no merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando la vida estaba siendo injusta ella era una chica hermosa inteligente alegre buena llena de sueños la vida no podía arrebatársela no… no quería aceptarlo pensaba mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro

No llores no me gusta verte así.-le dijo Amelia tratando de limpiar su lagrimas con sus dedos

No es justo no es justo.-sollozaba

Lo se pequeña pero la vida no siempre justa solo hay que aceptarlo.-le explico

Pero yo no quiero aceptarlo no quiero.-lloraba mas fuerte

Ya pequeña tranquila.-la arrimaba contra su pecho Tienes que ir al colegio.-le dijo

No quiero… quiero quedarme aquí contigo.-negaba

Pues no… no lo consentiré.-la separaba un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos Rachel voy a estar bien no voy a permitir que faltes a clase eso puede perjudicar tus notas para la beca.-le dijo con determinación

Pero...-iba a replicar la morena

Pero nada señorita.-se puso seria Rachel por favor no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es quiero que vayas estudiar si compláceme con eso.-le pidió suplicante

Esta bien iré.-dijo ya resignada la morena sabia que cuando Amelia decía que no era no se levanto de la cama

Podemos bañarnos juntas.-le pidió la morena sin doble intención ni malicia solo quería que sintiera que ella estaba allí que no la dejaría sola y Amelia lo entendió ella conocía muy bien a la morena sabia que seria incapaz de engañar a Quinn

Claro pequeña.-le respondió a lo dicho por la morena y se levanto de la cama le busco una toalla y se la dio se quedo de piedra cuando la morena se empezó a sacar la ropa frente a ella y sonrió amargamente de seguro la morena estaba tan mal que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sintió mal sabia que era su culpa Rachel no tendría porque haberse enterado de esa manera mejor dicho no tendría porque haberlo sabido ella también comenzó a desvestirse y entro junto con la morena al baño

Voy.-dijo enojada Quinn mientras escuchaba como alguien tocaba su puerta pero después pensó que era la morena pero suspiro tristemente cuando se dio cuenta que no era la morena sino Finn

Buenos días Quinn.-saludo el muchacho alegremente

Hola.-apenas respondió la rubia de verdad que no quería lidiar con el chico tan de mañana

Puedo pasar.-pidió todavía con su sonrisa estúpida

Claro.-le dijo no muy convencida haciéndose a un lado

Estas bien?.-le pregunto cuando ya estaban en la sala

A que has venido Finn.-fue directa

A darte esto.-le extendió un sobre blanco

Que es esto?.-le pregunto extrañada cogiendo el sobre

Con eso comprobaras que yo tenia razón no debiste confiar en Amelia y mucho menos en Rachel.-le dijo el muchacho Esa es la prueba de que Rachel te engaña con Amelia.-termino de decir Finn y la rubia lo miro confundida pero así decidió abrir el sobre cuando vio lo que este tenia dentro sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas y de rabia no podía ser verdad eran unas fotos en donde podía ver a su novia y la que dice ser su mejor amiga muy cariñosas besándose y entrando al hotel donde se estaba quedando Amelia no… no podía ser verdad se decía así misma la rubia

Y si eso no es suficiente para que lo creas te puedo llevar al hotel donde se queda Amelia Rachel paso la noche con ella razón por la cual te dejo a ti plantada.-sabia que con eso terminaría de convencerla él se había quedado haciendo guardia en el hotel para ver si podía sacar mas información pero la morena nunca salió así que supo que esta seria su oportunidad

Como sabes que me dejo plantada.-pregunto la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos

Escuche por accidente cuando te estaba invitando a cenar.-mintió en realidad las había estado espiando

Espérame aquí voy por mi mochila.-se limpiaba las lagrimas y puso una mirada fría Finn sonrió lo había conseguido había vencido a Rachel y resulto mas fácil de lo que esperaba un empujón mas y la rubia volvería con el y esta vez no la dejaría ir

Segura que quieres entrar sola.-le pregunto el muchacho mientras estaban frente al hotel donde se estaba quedando Amelia

Si.-le respondió firmemente

No quieres que te acompañe.-volvió a preguntar quería ver la derrota de Rachel Berry

No yo puedo sola.-termino de decir la rubia bajándose del auto

Mientras subía por el ascensor rogaba que fuera mentira que Rachel le explicara que esas fotos eran mentira la morena no le podía estar haciendo esto su pulso se aceleró cuando el ascensor llego a su destino salió de él y se dirigió a la puerta que la recepcionista le había dicho tomo aire y toco rogando que lo que le dijo Finn fuera mentira pero no ayudo mucho el echo de que Amelia abriera la puerta mojada y solo con una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo mientras la miraba confundida

Quinn?.-dijo Que… que haces aquí?.-le pregunto y eso la hizo reaccionar

Donde esta Rachel?.-la hacia a un lado y entro a la habitación pero su rostro palideció su corazón se partió cuando miro al suelo y vio ropa tirada en el piso ropa que pertenecía a su novia y mas allá se encontraba otra que parecía ser la de Amelia pero todo fue peor cuando vio salir a la morena del baño solo con una pequeña toalla

Amelia quien...-no termino de preguntar la morena porque se encontró de frente con su novia que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y Amelia las miraba a ambas sin saber que decir

Quinn que… que haces aquí?.-se le acercaba pero la rubia dio unos pasos hacia atrás

Es… es lo mismo que yo quiero saber.-respondió Pero creo que es obvio lo que haces aquí.-la miraba fríamente mientras miraba la ropa que estaba en el piso y la morena hizo lo mismo dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba la rubia

No… no Quinn esto no es lo que parece.-trababa de explicar la morena

Que no es lo que parece no me hagas reír Rachel.-hablo irónicamente la rubia Que me vas decir que no te estabas acostando con tu "mejor amiga" mientras te reías en mi cara.-escupió con rencor

No Quinn eso no es así yo te juro que esto tiene una explicación yo te am...-no termino de decir la morena porque la rubia le cruzo la cara de una cachetada

No vuelvas a decir que me amas porque no es más que una MENTIRA.-grito esto ultimo la rubia con mucha rabia

Oye cálmate si no te voy a permitir que la golpees.-esta vez fue Amelia la que intervino poniéndose frente a la rubia mientras la morena sobaba su rostro por la fuerte cachetada que le dio la rubia

Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer.-la encaraba Eres una sínica siempre supe tus intenciones la única razón por la que viniste fue para recuperar a esa.-señalo a la morena Y bravo lo conseguiste.-aplaudió

No sabes lo que dices nadie ha venido a quitarte nada la otra vez te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir Rachel no ha echo nada malo.-hablo firmemente

Si claro como no eres igual de hipócrita que tu amiga que mientras me decía a mí que me amaba se acostaba contigo y después si yo le reclamaba algo decía que estaba loca son tal para cual.-termino de decir la rubia saliendo de la habitación

Quinn espera.- la morena reaccionaba mientras corría atrás de la rubia y la cogió por el brazo

Suéltame.-le pido mientras bruscamente apartaba la mano de la morena No me vuelvas tocar.-escupió con rabia

Quinn déjame explicarte por favor.-suplicaba la morena con lágrimas en los ojos

No yo ya vi lo que tenia que ver ya se me cayo la venda ya se como eres, aléjate de mi Rachel no te quiero volver a ver no me busques mas no te me acerques mas.-le dijo duramente y camino vuelta hacia el ascensor

QUINN.-le grito la morena viendo como el ascensor se cerraba

Que paso.-le pregunto Amelia apenas entro a la habitación

No me quiso escuchar.-le respondió la morena

Lo siento yo sé que es mi culpa.-agacho la mirada

No lo es.-se acercó a abrazarla

Yo podría hablar con ella.-le sugirió

No yo lo hare.-se separaba del abrazo Yo lo arreglare pero ahora necesito vestirme necesito ropa necesito ir al colegio.-dijo rápidamente la morena y Amelia le fue alcanzar la ropa que le había buscado

Toma.-le tendió la ropa y la morena la cogió comenzando a vestirse

La morena entro como un rayo al colegio necesitaba hablar con la rubia necesitaba explicarle lo de Amelia y las razones porque no había ido a la cita se maldijo por no haber visto ninguna de las llamadas de la rubia y sus mensajes pero por sobre todo no habérselos contestados hasta que la vio la vio parada en su casillero con Santana y se acercó lo mas rápido posible

Quinn tenemos que hablar.-le pidió rápidamente

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.-la miraba fríamente

Quinn...-iba a replicar la morena pero la latina se le adelanto

Que estas sorda o que te estas diciendo que no quiere hablar contigo así que vete antes de que te golpee.-le dijo la latina encarándola

Esto no es contigo Santana.-también la miro

Pues fíjate que si es conmigo por si no lo sabes Quinn es mi amiga.-al parecer la rubia le había contado lo sucedido a la latina por eso esta reaccionaba así

Quinn por favor.-le volvió a pedir la morena suplicante

Vete San no te preocupes igual no demorare mucho.-le dijo a la latina cediendo

Bien me voy pero si me necesitas estaré cerca te tengo en la mira Berry.-dijo esto ultimo empujando a la morena

Bien tienes 1 minuto.-se cruzaba de brazos

Quinn tienes que escucharme yo puedo explicarte todo lo juro.-dijo morena

Bien explícame esto.-le extendía el sobre con las fotos que Finn le había dado antes

Que es esto?.-pregunto la morena confundida viendo las fotos

No sabes que son.-le pregunto irónicamente Pues yo te explico son fotos tuyas y de tu amiguita entrando a su hotel muy cariñosas.-narro la rubia como si estuviera contando un chistes

Quinn estas fotos no son de verdad ósea si lo son pero no es lo que parece.-explico la morena mirándola

Ahí Rachel no seas hipócrita ahí se ve claramente todo de todas maneras digas lo que digas yo ya no te creo como te dije antes se me cayo la venda ahora se quien eres en verdad así que aléjate de mi.-le dijo fríamente dándose la vuelta

Quinn espera.-la agarraba por uno de sus brazos

Que no me toques.-se separaba bruscamente Te lo repito aléjate de mi.-y de nuevo se dio la vuela dejando a la morena allí parada sin saber que hacer pero su corazón se aceleró cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, cuando sus padres murieron su corazón comenzó a romperse ayer cuando se entero lo de Amelia su corazón se rompió un poco mas y lo que veía ahora indudablemente lo terminaba de romper Quinn su Quinn estaba prácticamente colgada del cuello de Finn besándolo apasionadamente cerro sus ojos mientras mas lagrimas se asomaban por ellos rodando por sus mejillas quería pensar que era una pesadilla pero cuando los volvió a abrir vio que seguían besándose supo que no lo era agacho su mirada tristemente completamente derrotada había perdido a Quinn se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar puso sentir como los estudiantes la miraban pero no hizo ya suficiente tenia

Era la hora del club glee y todos ya estaban ahí muchos entre confundidos y sorprendidos por la interacción de Finn y Quinn y el echo de que estuvieran sentados de nuevo juntos como cuando eran novios aunq ya algunos habían visto el espectáculo que armaron ambos frente a la morena mientras que esta estaba unas sillas mas allá alejada de todos callada y con la mirada perdida

Bien quien quiere cantar.-pregunto el profesor entusiasmado y la primera en levantarse fue Quinn

Muy bien me alegras que quieras participar.-la rubia le dedico una sonrisa y se acercó a la banda les dio las partituras y se coloco en medio esperando que la música empiece

Mr know it all

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Ain't it something y'all

When somebody tells you something bout you

Think that they know you more than you do

So you take it down another pill to swallow

Le demostraría Rachel que no le importaba lo que hubiera pasado que ella seguía igual que antes que no se iba a morir que no le rogaría por su amor empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música y mas de una vez miro a la morena dándole a entender que la música era para ella

Mr bring me down

Well ya like to bring me down don't ya

But I ain't laying down

Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be

Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me

Baby you should know that I had not follow

Oh you think that you know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely

Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Rachel sabia que esa música era para ella pero en ningún momento miro a la rubia se echaría a llorar y no quería que la vieran, no podía creer que la rubia estuviera haciendo esto que no dejara explicarle las cosas que creyera en una simples fotos pero por sobre todo que pensara que se había estado acostando con su mejor amiga de reojo vio como Quinn seguía mirándola y sintió como algunos de sus compañeros también lo hacían no supo si se reían de ella o simplemente la miraban con compasión

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Mr play your games

Only got yourself to blame

But I ain't falling back again

Cause I'm living my truth without your lies

Let's be clear baby this is goodbye

I ain't coming back tomorrow

Oh you think that you know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely

Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

So what you've got the world at your feet

And you know everything about everything

But you don't

You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see

Oh you think that you know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely

Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Mr know it all

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

La música termino aplausos dudativos se escucharon todos menos los de Santana Finn y Britt que parecían estar felices por la actuación bueno Britt se alegraba por todo así que no contaba mucho

Muy bien Quinn toma asiento...-le dijo el profesor no muy convencido mirando a la morena y la rubia solo sonrió y se fue a sentar de nuevo con Finn

Alguien mas quiere cantar.-pregunto el profesor y fue la morena quien lo hizo muchos pensaron que se venia una pelea

El escenario es tuyo Rachel.-también dijo algo dudativo de seguro se venia una respuesta a la música anterior la morena le dio las partituras a Brad y se coloco en el medio con su mirada en el piso sin mirar a nadie

As this moment fades away

I can't help, but hold you tight

And it's raining like hell

I'm burning for you

I'm dying to kiss you

I'm sorry if i'm not the woman of my word

you whisper i'm a liar, but i swear it's worth

It's corious how your taste will haunt my tongue

Forevermore

Seguía cantando con su mirada hacia el piso sintió todas las miradas pero no le importo su corazón estaba destrozado y no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo pensó en la noche que fue a la casa de la rubia a pesar de la tormenta había sido de película como una romántica si se podría decir razón por la cual había escrito esta música un día después se la iba a cantar a la rubia ya lo estaba haciendo pero ya no valía la pena

The sweet sound of your voice

Will crash my muscles and my bones

To leave me defenceless

Will you forgive me

For biting your lips so hard?

But i'm forced to do this

I'm burning for you

I'm dying to kiss you

Don't worry if me heartbeats out of control

I'll be down to your knees asking for more and more

It's corious how this may changed my life so fast

As i drop my umbrella down

I dive into your mouth and i drown

You leave me breathless

Termino de cantar se escucharon aplausos dudativos otros como lo de Santana Finn y Quinn ni siquiera existieron la ultima porque la música se le hacia familiar y no sabia que pensar mientras los de Alex y Abigail muy sorpresivamente fueron los mas escuchados pidió sus partituras cogió sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta no quería seguir y mas cuando el amor de su vida hablaba cariñosamente con su ex bueno ahora no tan ex ahora ella era la ex

Rachel la clase no ha terminado.-el profesor intentaba detenerla y la morena se volteo

Para mi si.-no dijo nada mas le dio una mirada triste a Quinn y salió quería irse quería estar con la única persona que estaría con ella a pesar de todo pero un llamado vuelta la detuvo

Rachel.-la llamo alguien desde atrás y la morena se dio vuelta para ver quien era

No estoy de humor Grace.-dijo viendo que era su hermana

No fue suficiente el daño que le hiciste a Quinn sino que me lo hiciste a mi también.-dijo muy enfadada la chica y con signo de haber estado llorando

De que hablas?.- la morena estaba confundida

Sabes que esto.-le enseño un sobre amarillo

No.-le respondió la morena

Es el sobre que te pedí que el entregaras a la orientadora y por lo visto no lo hiciste.-le dijo duramente

No eso no es así claro que lo hice yo lo deje en su oficina.-le explico incluso hizo memoria de por si se había equivocado pero no ella lo dejo

No mientas, sabes donde lo encontré?.-la morena negó Escondido en tu casillero.-la señalo mientras la miraba con dolor

Eso no puede ser posible Grace yo lo deje en la oficina de la orientadora te lo juro.-explico la morena de manera suplicante

No me jures nada Rachel ya se el tipo de persona que eres no me vuelvas hablar.-termino decir la rubia yéndose del lugar enfadada

Grace.-intento llamarla la morena pero esta no se detuvo no sabia que había pasado durante su día probablemente una mala alineación en el calendario o las estrellas mayas o era el día de todos odiemos a Rachel no lo sabia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente su mundo se había venido abajo y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo comenzó a correr al estacionamiento no quería seguir allí

Que tienes pequeña.-le pregunto Amelia apenas la vio con esa expresión de dolor en su rostro la morena no dijo nada solo la abrazo Que pasa mi pequeña mariposa dímelo.-

Todas me odian Quinn me odia Santana me odia Grace me odia y creo que hasta Britt y Rebecca.-explico entre lagrimas

No pequeña no es así ven.-cerraba la puerta y guiando a la morena a la cama para acostarse de frente a ella

Todas me odian.-volvía a repetir la morena llorando desconsoladamente

No mírame Rachel.-le pido la chica y la morena le hizo caso Nadie te odia solo están confundidas ok ellas no ven las cosas como son y si es así no te preocupes porque yo estoy contigo yo te amo.-le dijo esto ultimo con ternura y la morena se quedo mirándola callada abriendo y cerrando su boca tratando de decir algo pero no podía

No tienes por qué decirme nada yo sé que me amas pero no de la misma manera que yo tampoco quiero que pienses que te estoy diciendo esto aprovechándome de tu estado tu sabes que no seria capaz de hacer algo así solo quiero que entiendas que siempre estaré contigo este o no este aquí a lo mejor la vida el destino o lo que sea te esta poniendo esta dura prueba y mientras yo este contigo en cuerpo y alma tratare de ayudarte a superarla.-le explico mirándola a los ojos

Abrázame.-le pidió la morena y Amelia no se pudo negar hacerlo no cuando la morena estaba en ese estado tan mal lo podía ver en sus ojos había tanto dolor en ellos pero ella haría lo posible por verla feliz así sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida…

Sé que muchas me querrán matar por hacer sufrir a Rach pero bueno así tenia pensada la historia se me terminaron los capítulos de reserva así que posiblemente no actualice hasta el martes estoy entrando en elaboración de tesis y estoy un poco saturada nuevamente gracias por leer y por tomarse su tiempo en dejarme un comentario…!

Canciones:

Kelly Clarkson - Mr. Know It All

Dying Diva - The Fine Art Of Sharing Deadly Secrets (le cambie ciertas palabras)


	28. Chapter 28

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus comentarios…

Amelia despertaba y como todas las mañanas desde hace una semana el primer rostro que veía era el de Rachel la morena después de enterarse de su fatídica enfermedad no se había separado de ella es mas ni siquiera iba a su casa iba del hotel al colegio del colegio al hotel, tenia su rostro tan sereno tan tranquilo y pensaba que era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida como no enamorarse de ella de esa sonrisa esos ojos esa nariz su cabello su ternura su manera de ver la vida sus ganas de vivir pero sabia que en este momento a pesar de todo eso la morena estaba desilusionada decepcionada pero sobre todo destrozada y la única razón por la que se mostraba fuerte y se guardaba todo el dolor que sentía era por ella, Rachel no quería que pasara sus últimos días triste quería que estuviera bien pero ella se sentía mal la mayoría de los problemas de la morena habían comenzado cuando ella decidió venir a pesar que antes solo pretendía enviarle una carta explicándole la situación carta que la morena descubrió de la peor forma pero la morena siempre le aclaraba que ella no tenia nada que ver pero cada vez que veía sus ojos triste sentía una culpabilidad enorme

Si me sigues mirando me voy a gastar.-la morena entreabría sus ojos

Me gusta mirarte.- le acariciaba la mejilla Buenos días bella durmiente.-la saludo sonriente

Buenos días señorita osa.-se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla

Rachel yo… yo quería decirte algo.-dijo algo dudativa

Claro.-comenzaba a estirarse

He decidido hablar con Quinn.-soltó sabiendo que la morena probablemente se enojaría y eso fue lo que paso vio como la morena rápidamente se paro de la cama y la miro enojada

Amelia cuantas veces hemos hablado de lo mismo tu no vas hablar con ella.-le dijo seriamente

Rachel no seas necia lo mejor es que se entere de la verdad así tu ya no sufrirás no soporto ver como sufres por ella.-se levanto también de la cama

No y es mi ultima palabra no quiero que vuelva conmigo simplemente porque tu le vayas a decir que te vas a morir y que ya no serás un problema para ella además no confió en mi y tal parece que ni le afecta lo que supuestamente le hice porque volvió con Finn por si no lo sabes se pasea y besuquea con el delante mio como si yo nunca le hubiera importado.- agacho su rostro recordando como durante la ultima semana la rubia se había paseado con el chico delante de ella

Vez a lo que me refiero no quiero verte así Rach estas tan destrozada que tu orgullo no te deja pensar las cosas con calma si yo hablara con ella...-no termino de hablar la chica porque la morena la interrumpió

Basta Amelia ya te dije que no hablaras con ella porque si lo haces me enojare contigo entendido.-furiosa entro al baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo y Amelia solo suspiro resignada a veces la morena podía ser tan cabezota

Lo siento Rachel pero esta vez no te podre complacer.-susurro para que la morena no la escuchara

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos del colegio por caminar veía a la gente a pasar a su alrededor pero ella se sentía tan sola sus hermanas no le hablaban Rebecca se había puesto de lado de Grace y de Quinn, Santana que cada vez que la veía parecía como si la quisiera matar y Britt ella hacia todo lo que la latina le pedía quizás con las únicas amigas que contaba eran Amelia Sally incluso Alex aunq últimamente no había hablado con ninguna de las dos chicas, Shelby ni Lisa estaban enteradas de lo que pasaba no quería preocuparlas su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que hacia ella caminaban Finn y Quinn cogidos de la mano conversando alegremente pasaron a su lado y pudo percatarse que Finn le dio una mirada burlona cuantas ganas tenia de quitársela y partirle la cara

Te dije que te lastimaría te dije que volvería con el.-escucho como una voz a lado de ella le susurraba miro a la persona dueña de esa voz y vio que era Sally no le dijo nada simplemente la ignoro y comenzó a caminar rápido dirigiéndose a los baños entro y se apoyó en el lavabo mirándose al espejo unas lagrimas empezaba asomarse ni siquiera se reconocía

Rachel.-escucho que alguien la llamaba parada en la puerta

Si vienes a seguir burlándote de mi o a decirme Rachel te lo dije no pierdas tu tiempo te puedes ir por donde viniste.-le dijo duramente

Rachel yo lo siento si no quise hacerte sentir mal discúlpame por ser tan idiota.-pidió muy avergonzada Sally acercándose mas a ella

Ya déjalo si al final tenias razón.-se encogió de hombros con una expresión de dolor en su rostro

Como has estado.-pregunta estúpida pensó Sally al mismo tiempo era lógico que la morena no estuviera bien

Bien dentro de lo que cabe.-respondió la morena sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo

Eso no se escucho muy alentador.-dijo la rubia

Que se le puede hacer igual la vida sigue.-se giro para mirarla

Yo sé que no la engañaste y mucho menos hiciste lo que dicen que le hiciste a tu hermana.-ella conocía muy bien a la morena a pesar de que su amistad no era tan fuerte

Todo mundo ya lo sabe.-le pregunto

Ya sabes las paredes de este colegio tienen oídos.-movía la cabeza de un lado para otro y la morena simplemente guardo silencio

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad?.-le dijo suavemente

Gracias Sally.-la morena sabia que la chica solo intentaba ayudarla y lo agradecía últimamente la ignoraba cada vez que se le acercaba a preguntarle como estaba y viéndola ahí parada ofreciéndole su ayuda sin ninguna mala intención le hacia ver que era una gran persona

No me agradezcas nada para eso estamos las amigas.-le ofrecía una de esas cálidas sonrisas que solo ella sabe dar

Si lo tengo que hacer has estado conmigo todo este tiempo sin esperar nada a cambio yo se que tienes sentimientos por mi pero nunca has intentado aprovecharte de mi situación en cambio a eso te has portado como una buena amiga dándome tu apoyo has confiado en mi y a pesar de que yo nunca te he podido corresponder como tu has querido nunca intentaste hacerme daño o separarme de Quinn.-hablaba y Sally la miro con culpabilidad?

Flashback

No eso no puede ser cierto Quinn no pudo haberme dejado por Rachel ella no es lesbiana.-decía un incrédulo Finn

A ver tu me dijistes que no habías visto a Quinn con ningún otro chico.- Finn asintió Pues por eso Hudson porque no te ha dejado por ningún chico sino por una chica por Rachel.-le explicaba la rubia

No eso no puede ser verdad.-no quería creerlo

Claro que es verdad no se te hace raro que de un momento a otro se lleven tan bien.- el chico se quedo pensativo y continuo Te contaron lo que paso el día de la fiesta en la casa de Puck.-le pregunto

Bueno me dijeron que se había peleado contigo pero que nadie sabia porq.-recordaba como algunos miembros del equipo de futbol comentaban acerca de la pelea de las dos rubias y que solo había faltado que estuvieran en bikini y en una piscina llena de barro para que la pelea hubiese sido con todas las de ley

Nos peleamos por Rachel ella estaba celosa porque estaba conmigo no aguanto verme bailar con ella y por eso me golpeo.- a ver si con esto el muchacho le creía Y tenemos que hacer algo para separarlas yo no voy a permitir que ella se quede con Rachel y para eso necesito tu ayuda.-dijo la rubia seriamente y el muchacho supo que hablaba en serio

Que piensas hacer.-pregunto interesado tenia que recuperar a Quinn y Sally le estaba brindando esa oportunidad

Tengo muchas ideas solo que no se todavía cual es la mejor así que nos conviene aliarnos así tu recuperas a la estúpida esa y yo me quedo con Rach.-dijo con determinación Tenemos un trato.-le estiro su mano para sellar el pacto

Lo tenemos.-cogió su mano en señal de que estaba de acuerdo

Fin Flashback

Se arrepentía tanto de haberle dicho eso a Finn sabia que ella había animado al muchacho a hacer todo lo que hizo y aunq después se arrepintió y le dijo que se salía de la "alianza" no hizo nada para alertar a la morena sobre los planes que tenia el muchacho

Flashback

Hola Sally.-saludo Finn alegremente a la rubia mientras estaba parada al lado de su casillero

Hola Finn.-no quería hablar con el muchacho últimamente lo estaba evitando

Necesito hablar contigo.-le dijo

Eh si de que.-se hizo un poco la desentendida igual ya sabia de que quería hablar

Sobre nuestro trato tengo un plan perfecto para separarlas.-ponía una sonrisa maliciosa

Ah de eso.-no sabía como decirle al chico que no quería seguir ningún plan

No me digas que te habías olvidado.-la cuestiono

Eh no Finn es solo que.-hizo un suspiro cansado y le volvió hablar No quiero hacer nada para separarlas.-fue directa

Que? como que no quieres si tu fuiste la que me dijo que había que hacer algo parar separarlas.-la cuestiono muy molesto no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Si Finn se lo que te dije pero no quiero hacer nada ellas en realidad se quieren y yo.-hizo una pausa Yo no quiero dañar esa relación.-le dolía lo que estaba diciendo pero ya había tomado esa decisión

Pero tu no quieres a Berry para ti.-no iba a permitir que le dañara sus planes

Si la quiero pero no voy valerme de patrañas para tenerla a mi lado si ella algún día quiere estar conmigo será porque quiera y no porque yo haga algo para que eso suceda.-le explico

No puedo creer que te estés rindiendo tan fácilmente.-estaba molesto

No es que me rinda fácilmente es solo que me di cuenta que mientras Rachel este enamorada de Quinn nunca se va a fijar en mi y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo Finn Quinn ya no te ama.-dijo la rubia tristemente

Pues no yo voy a recuperar a Quinn con o sin tu ayuda no me importa lo que tenga que hacer.-estaba decidido

Finn deberías dejar que sean felices lo único que vas a lograr es salir lastimado y que Quinn te odie cuando se entere de todo.-intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón

Pues ella no se enterara y pobre de ti que digas algo será tu palabra contra la mía como te dije tengo un plan y nadie me ha detener.-termino de decir el chico y se fue dejando a la rubia sola

Fin Flashback

Estas bien?.-le pregunto la morena vio como la rubia se había quedado como ida

Eh si Rach estoy bien.-mentía no lo estaba quería contarle todo a la morena pero tenia miedo de que esta la odiara la morena le sonrió y se acercó a darle un abrazo demostrándole que apreciaba su amistad cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a la capitana de las porristas que perpleja miraba el abrazo que compartían la primera en separarse fue Rachel ya que fue la primera en ver a la rubia entrar y la miro con tristeza decepción incluso añoranza la otra rubia al percatarse de eso se dio la vuelta y entendió el motivo por el cual la morena había cambiado su mirada suspiro y decidió salir del baño

Bueno Rachel me avisas cualquier cosa si Call me maybe?.-le dijo sonrientemente mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a la otra rubia

Vaya si que eres rápida.-espeto con sarcasmo

Ahora que insinúas Quinn.-suspiro cansada

Como te quedaste sin rubia ya encontraste el remplazo perfecto me imagino que estarás feliz de nuevo no?.-sonrió con ironía

Piensa lo que quieras.-no quería seguir con lo mismo aso que camino hacia la puerta pero la rubia la agarro del brazo para evitar que saliera del baño

Te acuestas con ella también?.-le pregunto Para que pregunto si las respuesta es obvia.-se respondió a si misma la rubia Igual no me interesa.-intentaba restarle importancia al asunto

Entonces si no te interesa para que preguntas quien te entiende.-se soltó del agarre y la rubia se quedo en silencio No entiendes que te amo Quinn que me duele ver como nuevamente te paseas con el imbécil ese por todo el colegio cuando hasta unas semanas caminabas de mi mano no entiendes que el único pecado que he cometido es el de amarte.-hacia un ultimo intento

Pretendes que te que crea eso.- la morena suspiro frustrada se estaba cansando

Bien Quinn si no me crees y no te interesa mi vida como dices lo mejor será que me ignores y olvides todo lo que paso entre nosotras.-hizo una puso y la miro todo esto le dolía mas a ella Porq yo sinceramente no te voy a rogar para que me perdones por algo que no he echo.-sin mas salió del baño rápidamente no quería seguir escuchándola

Si me interesa Rachel si me interesa.-sus ojos empezaban a llenar de lágrimas

No te hizo nada.-le pregunto Sally apenas la vio salir del baño

Quien?.-también le pregunto la morena confundida

Scary Quinn.-le respondió poniendo cara de terror y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír

No… no me hizo nada.-le dijo todavía riendo

Vaya al menos logre sacarte una sonrisa hace días que no tenias una en ese hermoso rostro.-dijo muy emocionada pero apenas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo y mas cuando vio la ceja levantada de la morena

Supongo que gracias por el alago.-la abrazaba por los hombros

Quieres comer conmigo a la hora del almuerzo.-no sabia si la morena aceptaría

Con las porristas?.-le pregunto dudosa en realidad no quería tener nada que ver por el momento con esas chicas a excepción de Sally

No podríamos sentarnos en otra mesa las dos solas.-le explico tratando de convencerla

Esta bien comeremos juntas.-total no le vendría mal

Genial.-espeto alegremente la rubia

Te tomaste las patillas.-preguntaba la morena a Amelia por teléfono mientras caminaba hacia su casillero

Voz Amelia: Si mama.-respondió desganada

No te pongas así sabes que lo hago por tu bien.-le dijo seriamente

Voz Amelia: Al igual que yo sabes que no servirá de nada.-esta vez dijo con voz apagada

Hare como que no escuche eso.-se ponía triste

Voz Amelia: Lo siento Rach siento estar amargada y lo que mas siento es que tengas que pasar por esto.- se disculpo con voz quebrada del otro lado de la línea

No esta bien yo entiendo si sé que esta situación no es para nada fácil.-trato de tranquilizarla Pero bueno ya tranquila si bueno te tengo que dejar quede a comer con Sally.-se sereno

Voz Amelia: Vaya esa rubia si que es rápida.-espeto divertida

Solo es amable además solo es mi amiga.-explico la morena

Voz Amelia: Amigo el ratón del queso pero bueno no te voy a negar que esa chica me gusta para ti.-la molestaba

Si… si come sea te tomas las pastillas y no hagas trampa nos vemos después de clase.-miro su reloj y faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo

Voz Amelia: Si anda no hagas esperar a Sally.-otra vez la molesto y corto la llamada sin esperar a que la morena le respondiera esta solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza Amelia y sus cosas hasta que sintió que alguien la empujaba y solo rodo los ojos cuando se dio cuenta quien era

Ve por donde caminas Berry.-quien más podría ser Santana y atrás de ella estaban Britt Quinn y sus dos hermanas

No te preocupes Santana al parecer tienes que ir al medico ya que tienes problemas visuales.-no se iba a dejar suficiente tuvo la semana anterior sabia que estaba jugando con fuego la latina era de armas tomar así que saco fuerzas de donde no las tenia no les iba a demostrar que estaba destrozada por dentro

Que dijistes Berry?.-le pregunto desafiante la latina encarándola

Creo que lo escuchaste bien Santana aunq esto comprueba mi teoría deberías ir al medico ya que no solo tienes problemas visuales sino que auditivos también.-le explicaba mirándola detenidamente Ahora si me permites me tengo que ir.-termino de decirle pasando a un lado de ella sin darle oportunidad a reclamos aunq se detuvo a los dos pasos porque tuvo que hacerse espacio entre Grace y Quinn para seguir su camino y lo hizo sin ni siquiera mirarlas

Eso estuvo aterrador.-se dijo así misma mientras iba a su encuentro con Sally

Entro a la cafetería del colegio acompañada de Sally de reojo pudo darse cuenta que las integrantes de la mesa donde solía sentarse no le quitaban la mirada de encima en especial una no le dio importancia y se acercó a pedir su comida junto con la porrista

Mira allá ahí una mesa.-le señalaba una de las mesas que estaba bien alejada mejor pensó Rachel se dirigieron ala y se sentaron la morena procuro ponerse de espaldas a la mesa donde estaban Quinn y compañía

Y Amelia hace días que no la veo por aquí.-le pregunto la rubia comiendo la ensalada de su plato

Eh ella… ella esta.-no sabia que responder nadie además de ella y la familia de Amelia sabia de su enfermedad y realmente confiaba en la chica pero no quería decírselo no estaba preparada Anda por ahí terminando de conocer Ohio es muy curiosa y aventurera así que ya te imaginaras.-mintió esperando que la muchacha no siguiera con el tema

Si me imagino.-espeto la rubia con una sonrisa

Y tú como has estado.-cambio de tema

Bien no me puedo quejar saco buenas notas mis padres están mas que contentos cada día mejoro mas como porrista así que de seguro tendré una beca.-respondió muy emocionada

Hablando de becas no me has dicho que quieres seguir en la universidad.-pregunto curiosa

Bueno me gusta el diseño de Paginas Web.- se dio cuenta que Quinn la estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos así que también se la devolvió

En serio?.-estaba sorprendida

Si porq la sorpresa.-le pregunto confundida dejando de mirar a la otra rubia

Bueno es que no se yo pensé que tal vez te gustaría la moda o aceptarías una beca de porristas.-explico la morena todavía sorprendida por la elección de chica

Vaya pero no es así me gusta le tecnología y me apasiona el mundo de las paginas web.-hablo con una sonrisa soñadora

De verdad me sorprendes pero me alegro que ya sepas lo que quieres hacer cuando salgas de aquí.-dijo la morena cuando se dieron cuenta que los demás miembros del club glee a excepción de Finn Quinn, San, Britt, Abigail, Alex, Rebecca y Puck las rodeaban

Podemos sentarnos con ustedes.-pregunto Mercedes Rachel y Sally se miraron confundidas sin saber que decir hasta que la morena hablo

Eh claro que pueden sentarse no verdad Sally?.-miraba a la rubia

Claro que pueden.-dio el visto bueno la rubia y los chicos alegremente se sentaron comenzaron hablar de todo la morena solo miraba y escuchaba como Kurt y Mercedes hablaban de chicos guapos y moda Sam y Mike de futbol y Tina y Sugar le preguntaban a Sally si era difícil realizar las rutinas de las porristas y sonrió no podía negar que se sentía bien rodeada por los chicos aunq no podía negar que extrañaba las bromas de Rebecca y Grace los cometarios locos de Brittany el humor negro de Santana pero sobre todo extrañaba a Quinn sus besos sus caricias sus susurros razón por la cual su rostro se comenzó a tornar triste y Sally se dio cuenta de eso

Pues yo creo que Rachel puede hacerlas.-la rubia trataba de llamar su atención

Que cosa?.-pregunto confundida la morena

Que les estoy diciendo que tú puedes hacer la rutina de las porristas solo con un día de practica.-comento muy orgullosa la rubia y todos miraron a la morena

Pues yo no lo creo.-dijo muy segura y divertida la morena en realidad había visto las practicas y se veían muy difíciles siguieron hablado de todo hasta que el timbre sonó y se tuvieron que ir a clases

La clase de Química una materia que Quinn comenzaba a odiar y no porque el profesor tuviera cara de estreñido y una barriga extremadamente grande y siempre estabas con el miedo de que se le saliera un botón de la camisa y fuera a dar directo a tu boca no… no era por eso tampoco el echo de que su compañero de asiento sudara como puerco y ya llevara toda una funda de pañuelos utilizada no… no tampoco era por eso, era porque adelante en la primera mesa se encontraban una rubia y una morena hablando animadamente y la rubia a cada momento le susurraba cosas al oído a la morena aunq esta parecía escuchar atentamente sin sonreír le molestaba no ser ella quien estuviera en su lugar no entendía que le sucedía debía estar feliz había vuelto con Finn el chico la trataba bien no se separaba ni un minuto de ella tenia a sus amigas a su lado pero en realidad no era feliz no lo era no sabia porque había vuelto con Finn quizás lo único que no quería era sentirse sola la ruptura con la morena la había dejado devastada todavía no quería aceptar lo que había pasado muy en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira y de que Rachel no la hubiera engañado de esa forma y si hubiera dejado que le explicara las cosas no ella había visto las fotos y las había encontrado a las dos en el hotel pruebas suficientes de su engaño

Srta. Fabray le vuelvo a repetir salga a la pizarra a resolver esa formula.-escuchaba que el profesor hablaba

Srta. Fabray es sorda o que.-repetía el profesor lo miro y se percato que era a ella que le estaba hablando además todos sus compañeros incluidas Sally y Rachel la miraban confundidos aunq la ultima denotaba preocupación pero rechazo la idea la morena no debía estar preocupada por ella no nada que ver se levanto a la pizarra sin saber muy bien que debía hacer ya que no había puesto atención a la clase

Rebecca necesito hablar contigo.-la morena seguía a la morena mas baja por todo el pasillo en un cambio de hora

No tenemos nada que hablar.-dijo algo dudosa la pequeña morena

Rebecca desde la semana que paso he intentado hablar contigo y no haz querido escucharme.-cogió del brazo a la pequeña morena deteniéndola Mírame a los ojos y dime si crees que soy capaz de hacerle daño a Grace dímelo.-le pedía mirándola a la cara

No lo se Rachel.-se soltaba del agarre de la morena

Por Dios Rebecca ustedes son mis hermanas yo no seria capaz de hacer algo así no entiendo que fue lo que paso pero te juro por mis padres por Shelby y por Lisa que yo deje ese sobre en la oficina de la orientadora.-la miro suplicante y se le empezaban a salir unas lagrimas Me crees?.-le volvió a preguntar y la pequeña morena pudo ver que no mentía

Siento mucho haber desconfiado de ti.-abrazo a la morena Te creo Rach yo te creo lo siento lo siento

Gracias.-la morena sonreía en medio del abrazo

No… no me agradezcas eres mi hermana debí haberte creído antes.-bajaba la cabeza avergonzada

No esta bien ahí veces en que nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias.-sonrió

En cuanto a Quinn?.-quería saber si lo que dijo la rubia era verdad

No yo no la engañe.-aclaro Quinn no me dejo explicarle las cosas pero te juro que no la engañe

Esta bien te creo no te preocupes las cosas se solucionaran hablare con Grace ya veras que ella va a entender.-la abrazo por los hombros Las hermanas morenas al rescate.-bromeo haciendo reír a la otra morena

...

Estaba en su habitación tendida mirando al techo llevaba cuanto una hora en la misma posición no lo sabia sonrió amargamente cuantas cosas había vivido allí con la morena la primera vez que hicieron el amor en su casa la morena estaba tan nerviosa que a cada rato miraba a la puerta creyendo que los padres de la rubia llegarían en cualquier momento ese recuerdo la hizo sonreír pero dejo de hacerlo cuando varias lagrimas se comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos llenándola de dolor y rabia

Sus padres ya sabían que había terminado con la morena al principio se sorprendieron y mas de una vez han querido saber las razones de la ruptura pero ella no ha querido entrar en detalles terminamos y punto, ellos querían a la morena si supieran pensaba la rubia su vuelta con Finn había causado una pelea entre ella y su Padre definitivamente el muchacho no era de su agrado pero su orgullo pudo mas y termino ganándole la pelea diciéndole que si de verdad la amaba debía respetar sus decisiones estuviera con quien estuviera y a este no le quedo de otra que a regaña dientes aceptarlo eso si no quería verlo por el momento por su casa unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos

Quiero estar sola.-pidió la rubia

Quinn soy Santana ábreme.-le pidió la latina desde el otro lado de la puerta respiro pesadamente y fue abrirle la puerta

Dime que quieres.-le pregunto volviéndose a tirar encima de la cama

Quiero saber como estas.-le respondió la latina sentándose en una de las puntas de la cama

Bien nunca he estado mejor.-le dijo irónicamente

Si se te nota.-expreso la latina sarcásticamente se quedaron en silencio Sigues pensando en ella?.-la rubia no dijo nada No es tu culpa que las cosas terminaran la culpa la tiene Berry.-estaba molesta con la morena

Es que todavía no lo puedo entender todo estaba bien incluso a pesar de que Sally siempre estaba encima de ella como un buitre yo sabia que iba a poder con ella sabia que Rachel me iba a elegir a mi por encima de ella.-sollozaba Pero tuvo que venir Amelia y arruinar todo la primera vez que la vi supe que ella si podía ser capaz de quitármela.-no podía contener sus lagrimas

La viste como una amenaza real.-le pregunto la latina

Si Amelia conoce a Rachel mejor que nadie sabe como son sus gustos fue la primera que la enamoro siempre ha estado con ella nunca viste la manera en que se trataban por Dios parecían una jodida pareja de enamoradas no sabes como me moría de celos cuando las veía tenia ganas de apartarla de Rachel y partirle la cara.-recordaba las interacciones de Amelia y su ex

Y pensar que yo las defendía.-se recrimino la latina pensando en cuantas veces había defendido a la "pareja" en cuestión

No es tu culpa solo hacías lo que pensabas que era correcto.-trato de quitarle importancia al asunto

Vamos esta noche a la casa de las Johnson?.-pregunto dudosa

No lo se.- no quería encontrarse con la morena

Si es por Berry ni te preocupes hace como una semana que no duerme en su casa.-se encogía de hombros

Como sabes eso?.-pregunto rápidamente

Me lo dijeron Grace y Rebecca al parecer se lo esta pasando a lo grande en el hotel con Amelia.-respondió la latina sin pensar que esa información no le estaba cayendo nada bien a la rubia y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho cuando vio la cara que había puesto su amiga

Quinn lo siento yo no que...-no pudo seguir hablando porque la rubia la interrumpió

No… no esta bien ella puede hacer lo que quiera no me importa.-se auto convencía la rubia

Entonces si vamos a ir.-le volvió a preguntar la latina y la rubia solo asintió

...

Y ya pasaste a la siguiente base con Ben.-preguntaba maliciosamente la latina a Grace mientras estaban preparando todo para su noche de chicas

No es de tu incumbencia Santana.-respondía rubia preparando las palomitas de maíz

No nos quiere decir porq le da pena.-se burlaba Quinn apoyada en la encimera de la cocina

O a lo mejor porq es malo en la cama.-también cuando no se burlaba la pequeña morena

Ni lo uno ni lo otro.- Grace las miraba seriamente

Entonces cual es el problema somos tus amigas no vamos a búrlanos de ti.-volvía hablar la latina tratando de saber la información

El proble...-no termino de seguir la chica porq todas dirigieron su mirada a la entrada de la cocina donde estaba parada una agitada sudada asustada y confundida morena que entraba de golpe sin ni siquiera imaginar con quien se iba a encontrar a dentro las miro una por una respiro como pudo y camino sin mirarlas hasta el botiquín lo abrió y comenzó a buscar lo que según parecían pastillas revolvió todo hasta que encontró lo que quería metido todo en una funda

Rachel estas bien?.-le pregunto Rebecca

Si… si me tengo que ir.-hacia el intento por salir

No… no te vas a ir hasta que me expliques que pasa.-la retenía

Déjala que se largue.-hablaba la latina

Cállate Santana si no la que se larga eres tu.-le daba una mirada molesta y la latina solo hizo una mueca de fastidio Que pasa Rach porq llevas todas esas pastillas?

Rebecca necesito irme si por favor.-le pedía suplicante a punto de llorar

Bien pero yo me voy contigo y tu.-señalo a Grace También vienes

Pero...-iba a hablar la rubia

PERO NADA.-grito sobresaltando a las otras la pequeña morena nunca se ponía así y cuando lo hacia era porq en verdad estaba enojada y hablaba en serio Grace te vienes y punto ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir si quieres a Rachel como dices.-miro a Quinn Tienes que creerle cuando ella dice que no lo hizo así que decídete o vienes o cometes un error quedándote aquí.-la miro firmemente

Vámonos.-la rubia cogió la mano de Rachel esta le sonrió y las hermanas salieron de la cocina dejando a las otras

Rachel yo… yo siento no haberte creído es que cuando me dieron la noticia de que no iba a poder participar me dio mucha rabia y cuando encontré el sobre en el tu casillero creí que lo habías echo para lastimarme.- Grace bajaba la cabeza avergonzada mientras iban en el carro de la morena

No esta bien si ya paso lo importante es que estamos de nuevo juntas.-la morena le sonrió y siguió manejando

...

Toma con esto se te pasara.-la morena le daba un vaso con agua y unas pastillas a Amelia había ido a su casa a buscar unos medicamentos ya que en las farmacias que estaban abiertas no habían y había otras que estaban cerradas cuando se acordó que su madre tenia un botiquín lleno de todo tipo de medicinas así que corriendo se fue a buscar por suerte su madre tenia algunos de los medicamentos que a su amiga se le habían terminado la muchacha había tenido una horrible recaída donde no paraba de llorar y de retorcerse por el dolor cosa que angustio a la morena

Mejor.-le pregunto a su amiga mientras estaba sentada al costado de ella y las hermanas Johnson estaban paradas sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando

Si gracias por estar aquí.-le respondió Amelia con una sonrisa

Me asuste mucho creí que...-no quería decirlo

Ya pequeña ven.-la jalaba para abrazarla Estaré bien si tu estas aquí conmigo todo estará bien.-le decía dulcemente acariciando su brazo Te Quiero.- la morena se separo un poco y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios cosa que sorprendió a Amelia a la pequeña morena y Grace que se miraron entre ellas

Rachel si haces esto por pen...-no término de decir la chica porq la morena le puso un dedo sobre sus labios

No lo hice por pena lo hice porq quería porque a pesar de lo que te esta pasando me alegra que estés aquí conmigo.-le dijo con los ojos llorosos Si solo hubieras decidido mandarme esa carta nunca te lo hubiera perdonado.-le recrimino acordándose de la carta ahora las hermanas Johnson estaban mas confundidas que antes

Lo siento es que yo… yo no sabia como decírtelo no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa.-comenzaba a llorar

No es tu culpa si deja de recriminarte por eso lo bueno de todo es que decidiste venir a pasar conmigo esta etapa.-no siguió hablando la morena no se hacia todavía a la idea de que Amelia en cualquier momento moriría esa simple idea la destrozaba

A pesar de haya venido a complicar tu vida.-la miro tristemente

Tu no me has complicado la vida si lo dices por Quinn ella no confió en mi se dejo llevar por las apariencias y no dejo que le explicara las cosas tu no tienes la culpa de que ella sea una celosa que no entiende razones así que deja de decir que me haz complicado la vida porque no es así no eres una carga para mi y mucho menos tienes la culpa de tener esa maldita enfermedad ni tu ni yo ni nadie podio saber que algo así te sucedería.-trato de explicarle de la mejor manera para que a la final dejara de echarse la culpa

Enfermedad?.-hablo por primera vez la pequeña morena y tanto Amelia como Rachel se miraron entre ellas

De que enfermedad estas hablando Rachel?.-esta vez fue Grace

Amelia... Amelia esta enferma.-confeso tristemente la morena

Como que enferma que tienes.-se preocupo Grace

Tengo Cáncer.-respondió Amelia

Por Dios.-exclamo la pequeña morena

Estas segura?.-Grace no lo quería ni creer y Amelia asintió

Amelia y la morena les contaron todo desde como se entero de su enfermedad hasta cuando Quinn las encontró en el hotel

Porq no nos habías dicho nada.-la pequeña morena abrazaba a su hermana

Porque es una cabezota que se esta dejando llevar por su orgullo.-le respondió Amelia

Quinn lo sabe?.-pregunto Grace y la morena negó

Deberías decírselo Rach ella piensa que tu la engañaste con Amelia.-le pedía Grace

No lo hare.-se paraba de la cama

Ahí vamos de nuevo.-exclamaba Amelia frustrada ella estaba enamorada de la morena pero no se iba a provechar de la situación para tenerla ella no era así además ella sabia que la morena estaba enamorada de Quinn

Pues ya te dije no lo hare no quiero su lastima.-miro molesta a Amelia Y ustedes.-señalo a sus hermanas No le dirán nada me escuchan

Pero Rachel...- iba a protestar la pequeña morena

Pero nada me oyen ni una palabra a Quinn.-las amenazo y las otras simplemente negaron

...

Era la hora de clase del Club Glee y el profesor les había pedido que cantaran una canción en donde expresaran como se sentían en este momento o que se la dedicaran para alguien especial no quería seguir abrumándolos con lo de las Regionales que ya se venían razón por la cual les había pedido esa tarea ya había visto pasar a algunos el primero fue Kurt seguido por Sam y Mercedes después Puck y Rebecca y en estos momentos Rachel veía como Finn le cantaba a Quinn una canción de amor "bailando" alrededor de ella tocando su mejilla y Quinn ella no hacia mas que sonreír cosa que la molestaba el chico termino se acercó a besar a la rubia y la morena solo desvió la mirada para no seguir viendo

Tu turno Rachel.-le dijo el profesor ella suspiro agarro su guitarra se acercó a Brad y al chico de la batería y les dio unas partituras se paro en medio del salón se coloco su guitarra y la música empezó a sonar

And there she goes

She was sitting really nice with a head full of advice from friends

She walks around

She tries to rearrange but everything goes under her bed

And it's countless

She's got a jar full of change saved up for vacation

And she's watching

She's watching her sons growing up just like there mom

And it's hard

But I say Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

You gotta start lifting your

Head up, Head up, Head up

And I say Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

I know it's hard but you gotta get

Out of Bed, Out of Bed, Out of Bed

Yeah she don't know what to do,

She's got everything but nothing to lose

Era una de sus canciones preferidas Ruby aunq esta vez referiría cambiarlo por el nombre de Amelia porque era para ella esta música aunq nadie lo supiera unas pequeñas lagrimas se empezaron asomar por sus ojos no quería llorar no quería hacerlo pero el solo echo de saber que en cualquier momento Amelia se iría para siempre que ya no la volvería a ver y estar últimamente con esa incertidumbre bajaba todos sus esquemas intentaba ser fuerte por ella pero había días en los que ya no podía mas y sumado a eso lo de Quinn realmente estaba siendo agotador lo bueno era que había recuperado a sus hermanas

She got a call from a guy

Just seeing if she's alright,

Yeah she's got a face full of tears

held back by the strength of five.

And she says happiness ain't free

Everybody fights just like me

But I've given up the ability to retreat.

But I say Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

You gotta start lifting your

Head up, Head up, Head up

And I say Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

I know it's hard but you gotta get

Out of Bed, Out of Bed, Out of Bed

Yeah she don't know what to do,

She's got everything but nothing to lose

Vio como las mayoría de sus compañeros la miraban con una cálida sonrisa incluso Abigail y hasta la misma Santana de seguro la música la ablando un poco, todos menos Quinn que la miraba confundida? Finn la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y Rebecca la miraba tristemente sabia por lo que estaba pasando su hermana

Yeah you've got time to figure it out,

I'm here so don't be scared.

You've got time to figure it out,

I'm here and I am here.

Yeah you've got time to figure it out,

I'm here so don't be scared.

You've got time to figure it out,

I'm here so don't be scared.

I said Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

All alone

Rest your head, on my lap

When your down

All alone

Rest your head, on my lap

On my lap

Ruby Don't Go

Termino de cantar y todos los que antes le habían sonreído la aplaudieron menos Quinn y Finn

Vaya Rachel eso ha sido muy bonito esa tal Ruby debe ser importante para ti.-le dijo el profesor parándose al lado de ella

Lo es.-le respondió la morena con una sonrisa recordando a Amelia

Bueno ve a sentarte.- la morena le hizo caso se quito la guitarra se fue a sentar y fue recibida por Kurt Mercedes y Rebecca que estaban emocionados por su interpretación y fue el turno de Abigail de salir a cantar

Quinn estaba confundida ella intuía que esa música había sido para Amelia pero mientras analizaba la letra de la música no llegaba a entender que quería expresar la morena no se supone que esta con ella que esta feliz porque le cantaría una música triste su cabeza estaba echa un lio pero dejo de pensar cuando Finn llamo su atención...

Disculpen si hay errores ortograficos no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir Gracias por leer...!

Canciones:

Foster The People - Ruby


	29. Chapter 29

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Gracias por sus comentarios…

Adivina lo que tengo aquí.-Amelia y le mostraba tres papelitos a la morena que parecían ser boletos mientras estaban viendo una película

Pues fíjate que no soy adivina.-dijo la morena

Pues son boletos y a que no sabes para que son.-le preguntaba esto ultimo alegremente

Exacto tu misma lo has dicho no lo se.-le respondió la morena

Pues para un concierto en Los Ángeles con todo pagado.-dijo Amelia muy entusiasmada

Que?.-la miro sorprendida

Para un concierto de Foster The People.-termino de decir cuando sintió como la morena se le tiraba encima abrazándola

Por Dios estas hablando en serio no estas bromeando.-le cuestiono la morena apartándose de ella mirándola seriamente

Por supuesto que no tengo entradas en primera fila.-dijo muy orgullosa

Espera dijistes tres entrada para quien es la otra.-pregunto extrañada la morena

Pues para Sally el otro día me dijiste que era fanática del grupo y como es tu amiga se me ocurrió invitarla no te molesta verdad?.-le pregunto esto ultimo pensando que había metido la foto

No para nada nos haría bien su compañía se va a morir cuando se lo diga.-respondió entusiasmada la morena

Pues es mejor que se lo digas horita porque salimos el sábado en la mañana ya que el concierto es de noche pero quiero llegar temprano para ir a hacer unas compras.-explico la chica

Cuando regresamos?.-pregunto la morena

Llegaremos el domingo por la noche ya que en la mañana quiero ir a la playa.-la morena solo asintió Y por como nos vamos a ir no te preocupes tengo pasajes de ida y vuelta en avión para las tres y también tengo reservaciones en un hotel.-le explico sabiendo que en cualquier momento la morena preguntaría

Vaya tenias todo bien calculado.-le comento con una sonrisa

Algo bueno se me tuvo que pegar de ti.-dijo con una sonrisa contagiando a la morena

Bueno voy a llamar a Sally para darle la noticia.-cogía su celular para llamar a la chica

Fin de semana y tanto Rachel, Amelia y Sally estaban en Los Ángeles a una hora del concierto durante la mañana habían ido de compras y lo habían pasado genial incluso había ido al letrero de Hollywood a tomarse fotos, pero horita estaban en la fila esperando su turno para pasar lo bueno era que tenían entradas en primera fila eso significaba que entrarían primero

Vaya esto si que esta lleno.-exclamaba Sally emocionada mientras estaban paradas a solo unos metros de la tarima donde se presentaría la banda

Pues si pero lo mas importante es que nosotras lo vamos a ver de cerquita.-decía una emocionada Amelia que estaba en medio de la morena y la rubia

Creen que después de que acabe el concierto quieran tomarse fotos y darnos autógrafos.-pregunto una animada Rachel

Pues no lo se pero haremos lo posible por hacerlo.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Amelia y Rachel la conocía algo estaría tramando de pronto las luces se apagaron todos empezaron a gritar y la banda salió en escena

Hola LA.-dijo el vocalista y todos los presentes gritaban incluida las chicas Esperamos que disfruten y bailen con nosotros esta noche.-termino de decir Mark Foster y comenzaron a sonar los acordes Houdini

Rise above gonna start a war

Whatcha want whatcha need whatcha come here for

Well an eye for an eye and an F for fight

Takin me down is a prisoners right

Las chicas cantaban y bailaban al son de la música incluso Amelia intentaba bailar con las dos al mismo tiempo cosa que causaba la risa de Rachel y Sally y la mirada curiosa de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, al termino de la música le siguió I Would Do Anything For You que hizo entristecer a la morena ya que esa música fue prácticamente la primera que le canto a Quinn tanto Sally como Amelia se dieron cuenta la abrazo le sonrió e hizo que cantaran con ella el coro

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

A esa música le siguió Don't Stop, Helena Beat, Call It What You Want, Ruby y la mas ovacionada sin lugar a dudas fue Pumped Up Kicks

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

Cantaban las chicas mientras se dirigían al hotel era muy tarde y querían descansar

Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas colado en su camerino.-espeto divertida la morena mientras caminaban por una de las avenidas de Los Ángeles, ella iba agarrada del brazo derecho de Amelia y Sally iba del izquierdo

Y que nos haya arrastrado a nosotras también.- Sally se hacia la ofendida

Ahí yo no vi que se quejaran cuando les pidieron fotos y autógrafos a los chicos.-les recrimino Amelia haciéndose la enfadada después que terminara el concierto Amelia valiéndose de sus dotes de buena actriz que según ella tenia, había conseguido engañar a los hombres de seguridad y se había metido en el camerino de la banda arrastrando con ella a la morena y a la rubia, cuando los miembros de la banda entraron pensaron que eran las chicas limpieza pero cuando estas le dijeron la verdad en vez de molestarse se sacaron fotos con ellas les dieron autógrafos y hasta les regalaron un disco a cada una autografiado, las chicas estaban mas que felices de ahí salieron directamente al hotel estaban cansadas y realmente Amelia sentía que el baile y la euforia le estaba pasan factura cada una se fue a su habitación claro esta que Sally tenia una para ella sola mientras la morena dormiría con Amelia no la quería dejar sola por nada del mundo

Al otro día...

Estas enamorada de ella.-dijo una rubia llamando la atención de una pelinegra al lado de ella

Al igual que tu.-le respondió sin dejar de mirar a una morena que jugaba alegremente con un niño que apenas había conocido en una de las playas de Los Ángeles

Pero es una lastima.-rompía el silencio nuevamente Sally

Es una lastima estar enamorada de ella?-la cuestiono mirándola

No es una lastima que nosotras estemos aquí dispuestas a darle todo a amarla cuidarla protegerla y que ella siga enamorada de una idiota.-se acordó de Quinn

Uno no elige de quien enamorarse simplemente pasa igual yo no tengo mucho tiempo.-esto ultimo apenas en susurro Amelia

Que cosa?.- no había entendido lo ultimo que había dicho

No nada.-respondió rápidamente Con lo de idiota te refieres a Quinn?.-le pregunto esta vez

Quien mas.-le respondió con seguridad

La odias?.-le volvió a preguntar

Tu no?.-le dijo mientras la cuestionaba con la mirada

No… no la odio pero eso no quita que crea que es una idiota.-se explico Has escuchado el dicho que dice que las personas hacemos cosas estúpidas cuando estamos rotas?.-la rubia asintió Pues ese es el caso de Quinn.-

La estas defendiendo?.-no creía que Amelia estuviera defendiendo a la rubia a pesar de todo lo que había pasado

No es solo que a veces el dolor solo nos deja ver y escuchar lo que queremos y eso es lo que le ha pasado a Quinn sus inseguridades y el dolor que siente por el supuesto engaño de Rachel no la han dejado ver la realidad por eso se comporta de esa manera.-continuo hablando Es de humanos cometer errores Sally que tire la primera piedra quien no se ha equivocado alguna vez en su vida sé que suena como una excusa barata pero es la verdad.-termino de decir y Sally se quedo en silencio no tenia nada que objetar sabia que la chica tenia razón

Venga flojas el agua esta caliente.-las dos escucharon como la morenas las llamaba

Vamos?.-le pregunto Amelia a la rubia esta solo asintió y se fueron al encuentro con la morena

...

Finn… Finn para para.-decía la rubia tratando de quitarse al chico de encima

Que pasa no quieres estar conmigo?.-le dijo el muchacho

No es eso es que estoy cansada por los entrenamientos están muy duros y estoy estresada.-mentía la rubia sabia que esa no era la razón realmente no quería estar con el muchacho de una u otra manera para bien o para mal sentía que estaba engañando a la morena

Pues yo se como se te puede quitar ese estrés.-coquetamente trataba de volver a ponerse encima de ella

No quiero que no entiendes.-se levanto molesta de la cama y empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse de la casa del muchacho

Ya Quinn si no te pongas molesta lo siento no volverá a pasar ok lo haremos cuando tu quieras.-se paraba también de la cama

Si… si bueno nos vemos.-se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa del chico

Santana te necesito anda a mi casa por favor.-le pidió a la latina por teléfono caminando rápidamente a su casa mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

La latina no se hizo esperar y a los diez minutos ya estaba en casa de la rubia, la madre de esta la atendido pero le dijo que la rubia no estaba así que se extraño pero de todas maneras decidió esperarla en su habitación cuando de pronto vio como la rubia entro a la habitación y prácticamente se le tiro encima abrazándola

Que pasa Q.?.-le pregunto la latina preocupada ya que la rubia no hacia mas que llorar

Lo he intentado.-hablaba la rubia entre sollozos Te juro que he echo todo lo posible por sacarla de mi cabeza pero es imposible incluso volví con Finn y todavía no entiendo porque lo hice.-continuaba la rubia mientras se separaba del abrazo y trataba de calmarse

Quinn yo te lo dije te dije que no tenias que volver con el soy consiente de que Berry te engaño pero no era para que salieras de Guatemala y te fueras a Guatepeor sin ofender a Guatemala claro esta.-le dijo la latina lo mas tranquila posible

Lo se es solo que estaba llena de rabia de coraje porque mierda Rachel tubo que arruinarme la vida así dime porque tuvo que aparecer en mi vida.-si antes trataba de calmarse no sirvió de nada porque ahora lloraba con mas fuerza

Quinn las cosas pasan por algo quizás el destino la vida o no se Mahoma o Buda o quien sea esta intentando decirte que quizás Rachel no es para ti y tienes que aceptarlo.-trato de calmarla la latina

Y si nunca puedo olvidarla.-cuestiono

Bueno eso va a depender de ti si no lo intentas de verdad nunca lo sabrás.-explico la latina no entendía porque la rubia seguía encaprichada con alguien que la "traiciono"

Bien.-se paro de la cama limpio sus lagrimas se miro al espejo y sonrió Desde hoy Rachel Berry ya no existe para mi.-dijo la rubia con seguridad o al menos eso creía

Así se habla amiga.-le dijo la latina desde la cama ya no quería ver a su amiga sufriendo

En la noche...

Rachel ya hablamos de lo mismo.- Amelia estaba estacionada afuera de la casa de la morena ya habían llegado de Los Ángeles e intentaba convencerla de que esta noche se quedara a dormir en su casa, mientras Sally miraba el intercambio con una sonrisa en el asiento de atrás

Pues ya te dije que no me voy a quedar.-le llevaba la contraria cruzándose de brazos

Rachel deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa y hazme caso.-vuelta intentaba convencerla

No entiendes que no quiero dejarte sola.-la miraba a los ojos queriéndole decir que no podía dejarla sola y mas con su enfermedad

Rachel no me voy a morir.-le dijo entendiendo que le estaba queriendo decir

Pero...-quería seguir insistiendo pero Amelia la detuvo

Pero nada hoy duermes aquí así que o te bajas o te bajamos junto con Sally y te metemos a la casa a la fuerza.-dijo con determinación la morena solo resoplo molesta cruzándose de nuevo de brazos denotando que no estaba para nada de acuerdo

Vamos mi pequeña mariposa no estés molesta si baja.-le pidió suplicante y la morena no tuvo otra que hacer lo que le decía, Amelia también se bajo mientras Sally también bajaba del carro con el pequeño bolso que había llevado la morena y algunas fundas de ropa que habían comprado

Bueno me avisas cualquier cosa si?.-le pidió la morena a Amelia

Si pequeña no tienes porque recordármelo.-la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza Sally solo las veía ya no tenia celos de Amelia es mas le caía muy bien sabia que esta y la morena solo eran amigas

Bueno ya entra que es tarde.-le sugirió Amelia separándose del abrazo la morena beso su mejilla se acercó a despedirse de Sally le dio un beso en la mejilla y cogió de las manos de la rubia sus cosas

Hasta mañana chicas.-les dijo ya con la puerta abierta y parada en el marco

Hasta mañana.-le respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo vieron como la morena entro y cerro la puerta suspiraron y de nuevo se dirigieron al auto Amelia fue primero a dejar a la rubia después de eso se iría al hotel

La morena entro a la casa todo estaba oscuro supuso que ya sus hermanas estaban durmiendo se dirigió a la cocina y lo que encontró la sorprendió un poco ya que todo estaba sucio platos ollas vasos la encimera todo había trozos de pizza por donde quiera botellas y latas de cerveza regadas por el piso incluso tres botella de wiski, al parecer sus hermanas habían echo una fiesta si su madre o Lisa se enteraban vaya el problema que se les iba armar su curiosidad fue mayor cuando se percato que la puerta que daba a la piscina estaba abierta salió miro detenidamente el lugar que estaba igual que la cocina botellas restos de hamburguesas una parrilla donde al parecer habían asado carne hizo una mueca, vaya estas chicas si que se habían divertido volvió a entrar a la casa cerro la puerta y se dirigió a dormir podía limpiar pero estaba muy cansada y además no había sido ella quien había ocasionado ese desastre

Entro a su cuarto dejo el bolso y fundas en el piso se tiro rendida en la cama pero se llevo el susto de su vida cuando cayo encima de esta y se dio contra algo se levanto asustada y cuidosamente comenzó a tocar sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que era una persona que estaba acostada, rodeo la cama prendió la lámpara destapo un poco a la persona y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta que era

Quinn?.-dijo sorprendida mirando a la rubia que estaba completamente dormida con todo el pelo alborotado abrazando posesivamente su almohada y una tierna sonrisa se le escapo se veía tan adorable, la movió un poco pero esta solo comenzó a murmurar cosas que la morena no logro entender se pregunto que hacia la rubia ahí mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, se acordó de las botellas de cervezas y wiski que había visto en la cocina y en la piscina lo mas probable es que se todas se hayan emborrachado y no haya querido dormir con ninguna de las otras acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios la extrañaba tanto

Te amo.-sabia que la rubia no iba a escucharla sonrió le dejo un beso en la frente de nuevo la arropo apago la lámpara se metió en el baño se cambio de ropa y se fue a dormir al cuarto de Shelby, no sin antes ver como estaban durmiendo las otras abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto de Grace y vio que en el dormían Santana y Britt hizo lo mismo con el de Rebecca y en el dormían sus dos hermanas volvió a cerrar la puerta y se fue al cuarto de su madre

Rachel fue la primera en levantarse eran las seis de la mañana camino despacio por el pasillo no quería que nadie se levantara furiosa entro a su cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido no quería que la rubia se despertara y sonrió cuando la vio profundamente dormida todavía abrazando a su almohada, cogió su ropa deportiva se vistió y salió a correr como a la hora regreso un poco nerviosa pensando que la rubia ya estaría despierta pero cuando entro a la casa se dio cuenta que nadie se había levantado vaya si que habían tomado, se ducho se vistió cogió su bolso del colegio guardo todo lo que necesitaría le dio una ultima mirada a la rubia salió del cuarto bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo si es que encontraba algo limpio en que hacer, después de media hora escucho pasos y voces acercándose a la cocina se asusto se puso nerviosa ella estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno y no pensó que se encontraría con la rubia

Puedes dejar de gritar me duele la cabeza.-escucho como alguien se quejaba y juro que era la latina

Tu tienes la culpa por hacernos tomar demasiado.-se quejo otra y la morena juro que era Rebecca

Yo no las obligue a nada.-se defendió la latina

Ya dejen de pelear por favor.-dijo otra y la morena juro que era la voz de Quinn la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a un grupo de mujeres que estaban como para recoger del piso con un recogedor de basura, y a las que a su vez se les quito todo dolor de cabeza modorra todo cuando vieron a la morena frente a ellas comiendo tranquilamente todas estaban confundidas mirándose las unas a las otras preguntándose que hacia la morena ahí se abría dado cuenta de la cochinada en que se había convertido la cocina o la piscina, pregunta estúpida claro que se había dado cuenta si toda la evidencia estaba a la vista

Rachel no es lo parece.-la pequeña morena fue la primera que hablo de pronto todas a excepción de Rachel se asustaron cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, eran sus madres lo sabían ellas llamaban al teléfono de la casa a esta hora para cerciorarse que dormían allí como ninguna se movía fue Rachel la que se levanto a contestar la llamada ante la atenta mirada de las otras

Hola.- dijo la morena apenas descolgó el teléfono Buenos días a ti también Shelby por aquí todo bien.-respondía animadamente mientras miraba a las chicas que se habían quedado como estatuas mirándola Fiesta no para nada no te preocupes todo por aquí esta tranquilo.-continuaba hablando Están dormidas ya sabes como son si… si ok Shelby no te preocupes si yo también bueno cuídate salúdame a Lisa besos chao.-colgó el teléfono se acercó a la encimera cogió el vaso que había utilizado para el jugo lo lavo y cogió su bolso

Nos vemos chicas.-se acercó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla a sus dos hermanas y se fue

No nos delato.-pregunto la latina todavía algo confundida si se podría decir

Rachel no haría eso.-dijo Grace

Se habrá dado cuenta de toda esta suciedad.-pregunto estúpida pensó la pequeña morena Creo que no debí preguntar eso verdad?.-dijo por las miradas que el resto le estaban dando claro que se había dado cuenta

Que hacia aquí abra dormido aquí?.-pregunto Quinn nerviosa porque si eso era si la morena la había visto dormir en su cama

Tu no lo sabes estabas durmiendo en su cama no.-la cuestiono con malicia la latina

Solo lo hice porque no quería dormir con ninguna de ustedes.-se defendió la rubia aunq ella sabia que no era así

Si claro hare como que te creo.- sonreía burlonamente y la rubia le dio una mirada asesina

Ya basta tenemos que arreglar todo esto antes de ir al colegio.-les dijo Grace dirigiéndose a todas

Quítate que no me dejas pasar.-Sally le hablaba molesta a Quinn porque no la dejaba pasar al baño de mujeres

Que pasa Sanders estas amargada porq Rachel te tiene como plato de segunda mesa.-dijo de manera irónica aunq por dentro le destrozaba el corazón saber que era así Sally la miro negando con la cabeza

No entiendo como es que Rachel puede seguir enamorada de ti.-la otra rubia se sorprendió esperaba un insulto pero en vez de eso le dijo que la morena seguía enamorada de ella Si no eres mas que una estúpida que no se la merece.- esto hizo enfurecer a la otra rubia

Y tú si te la mereces.-la encaraba

Si… si me la merezco mucho mas que tu.-le respondió con determinación y mirándola fijamente No eres mas que una estúpida que no vez mas allá de su nariz y que solo se preocupa por si misma.-hablaba duramente Ese era todo el amor que le tenias?.-le pregunto CONTESTAME.-le grito viendo como la rubia se había quedado callada

Sabes que déjalo no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.-dijo Sally mientras la hacia a un lado pero antes de entrar al baño se volvió a dirigir a la rubia Sabes Quinn.- la rubia la miro Cometiste un gran error solo espero que después no te arrepientas.-sin mas que decir entro al baño dejando a la rubia parada en la puerta y sola con sus pensamientos

...

Quinn iba tranquilamente caminado con su carretilla llena de productos por el súper mercado su madre apenas llego a la casa le dio de comer y prácticamente la saco de la casa para que fuera hacer las compras de verdad que no le gustaba venir se le hacia aburrido y mas cuando habían colas demasiadas largas, se acordó de la primera vez que vino con la morena había sido divertido nunca se aburría con ella le encantaba verla con su ceño fruncido inspeccionando de arriba abajo el producto que tenia en sus manos, tiempo aquellos era tan feliz y ahora simplemente de eso ya no quedaba nada salió de sus pensamientos cuando choco con otra carretilla que venia frente a ella

Lo siento no… no me di cuenta.-se disculpo la persona delante de ella

Tu?.-dijo muy molesta dándose cuenta quien era

Quinn?.- pregunto un poco sorprendida

Que no vez por donde caminas no solo me quitaste a mi novia sino que ahora te dedicas también a golpearme con carretillas.-le dijo duramente

Fue un accidente no me di cuenta ok y te lo vuelvo a repetir yo no te he quitado nada cuando lo vas a entender.-ya estaba cansada que la rubia siempre le dijera lo mismo

Claro Quinn es tan estúpida que se lo va a creer.-hablo con sarcasmo la rubia

Estas equivocada y tarde o temprano te vas a dar cuenta.-le dijo

Yo ya me di cuenta de las cosas no necesito saber nada mas.-Amelia solo negó de verdad que era igual a Rachel de cabezota y sonrió

De que te ríes tengo cara de payaso o que?.-había visto la risa de la chica y eso la enfureció

Me rio porque soy feliz.-le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando sintió una mano estrellarse contra su cara

Estas loca porque me pegas.-le recrimino muy molesta tocándose donde la había pegado la rubia

Porq me dio la gana porq te lo mereces porque eres una perra que no le importa arruinar relaciones ajenas eres una hipócrita sabes que ahora se acuesta también con Sally.-le dijo con toda la rabia contenida muy cerca del rostro de Amelia Te va hacer lo mismo que a mi.-le dijo en forma de burla

A mi no me insultes me escuchas tu no eres nadie para pegarme yo no te he echo nada tu no sabes nada Rachel no se acuesta con Sally ni conmigo.-sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas Estas tan ciega que no vez la verdad y creo que ya es momento de que la sepas.-le dijo muy segura pero no continuo hablando porque alguien se paro al lado de ella y agarro su mano sorprendiéndola era Rachel

Nos vamos.-la morena miraba fijamente a la rubia y esta a su vez miraba las manos de estas entrelazadas

No vamos a ir a ningún lado sin aclarar las cosas.-la contradecía

Amelia.-le pidió suplicante

No Rachel ella.-señalo a la rubia Tiene que saber la verdad.- la rubia frunció el ceño sin saber a que se refería Amelia

Quinn Rachel no te engaño conmigo es verdad que ese día se baño conmigo pero no paso nada lo de las fotos no se quien te las dio pero de seguro lo hizo con mala intención o intenta separarte de Rachel te lo juro yo no quiero quitarte a Rachel y así quisiera no tendría tiempo.-explico esto ultimo tristemente

Que intentas decirme?.-estaba confundida

Si Rachel te dejo plantada fue porq ese día se entero de algo que yo no quería que se supiera.-la morena sabia que había llegado el momento y así le pidiera a Amelia que se callara no lo haría Ella se entero que estoy enferma.-

Enferma?.-no sabia que pensar

Si enferma tengo cáncer Quinn voy a morir.-confeso

Que?.-miro a la morena para ver si era cierto pero esta simplemente bajo la mirada

Esa es la verdad Quinn no tengo razones para inventar algo así.-aclaro Rachel no te engaño ella nunca seria capaz de hacerte algo así ella te ama.-

Yo...-no sabia que decir sus ojos se empezó a llenar de lágrimas

Vámonos.-le dijo la morena a su amiga

Rachel yo...-quería decir algo pero no podía

No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima me entendiste.-le exigió mirándola con odio? había visto la cachetada que Quinn le había dado su amiga No voy a permitir que la insultes y mucho menos que la agredas es la ultima vez que haces algo así dedícate a tu novio y a nosotras déjanos en paz.-termino de decirle se dio la vuelta camino hasta Amelia volvió a coger su mano y se fueron a pagar todo la rubia solo se quedo ahí parada viendo todo la escena con lagrimas en los ojos

Rachel...-susurro había sido una tonta

Rachel yo sé que quizás estas enojada conmigo.-ya iban en el carro de la morena al hotel

No sé que lo único que quieres es ayudarme.-sabia que no podía recriminarle nada

Rachel.-la morena la miro Prométeme que serás feliz prométeme que volverás con Quinn.-le pidió casi como una suplica

No me pidas eso porque ni yo estoy segura de si lo hare.-estaba siendo sincera

Ni porq yo te lo pida.-le pregunto

No se si quiera volver con Quinn.-y era verdad no lo sabia no después de todo lo que había pasado

Pero tu la amas.-la cuestiono la Rachel cabezota estaba saliendo

Si pero quizás ya no es suficiente.-lo que no sabia si es que ella era suficiente para la rubia

Rachel el tiempo no te hará olvidar te hará madurar y a entender mejor las cosas sabes a lo que me refiero no?.-sabia que no quería hablar mas de Quinn

Lo se pero no es tan fácil.-suspiro

Claro que no es fácil pero dependí de ti Rach no puedes huir siempre.-intentaba hacerla entender

Es que no quiero huir es solo que no puedo perdonar fácilmente a Quinn no puedo olvidar que ella no confió en mi que volvió con Finn que se anduvo paseando con el en mis narices.-recordó cada una de las veces que los vio juntos

Rach mira yo no soy buena en esta cosas pero como te dije el tiempo no te hará a olvidar te ayudara a entender mejor las cosas.-hizo una pausa Así que creo que tienes que empezar primero por ti y ponerte a pensar que hiciste mal quizás allí puedes encontrar todas tus respuestas.-

Es que no sé que hice mal es mas estoy segura que no hice nada mal.-estaba saturada

Mira no te agobies en este momento si ya abra tiempo para mas drama.-bromeo Y si no entonces podrías intentarlo con Sally ya te lo he dicho esa chica me gusta para ti y ya que no sabes si vas a volver con Quinn pues ella seria perfecta

Tu y tu manía de querer que me enrolle con Sally.-Amelia quería que se hiciera novia de Sally a pesar que más de una vez le había dicho que eso no iba a suceder

Y porque no podrías tener una relación con ella es una chica hermosa educada y se ve que te quiere.-dijo la peli negra

Porq sigo enamorada de Quinn a pesar de que no se si volveré con ella, igual Sally es mi amiga y nunca tendría con ella nada mas allá que una amistad.-le explico para que se olvide del tema de Sally

Porque?.-pregunto y la morena solo suspiro de verdad que no se daba por vencido

Porque si ósea creo que no seria justo estar con ella cuando estoy enamorada de otra eso seria alimentar un amor que no se si algún día podre corresponder como se debe, Sally no se merece eso la quiero si pienso que es hermosa si pero no puedo ofrecerle mas que mi amistad.-concluyo a ver si esta vez Amelia entendía

Me haz convencido.-al fin pensó la morena pero su rostro cambio cuando vio a Amelia agarrándose el estomago fuertemente

Estas bien?.-le pregunto preocupada acercándosele

Si no es nada solo un pequeño dolor.-mintió sabia que no era así últimamente se estaba sintiendo mas débil los dolores eran mas insoportables pero no le había dicho nada a la morena para no preocuparla delante de ella se hacia la fuerte

Segura podemos ir al hospital.-le sugirió mas preocupada

No… no porque mejor no nos vamos al hotel creo que es el cansancio lo que me tiene así.-nuevamente mintió

Esta bien.-acelero un poco más para llegar rápido

...

Quinn entro a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo sus padres se asustaron por el portazo que dio en la puerta y subió las escaleras sin ni siquiera mirarlos y se miraron entre ellos

Yo voy.-le dijo Judy y su marido asintió

Quinn puedo pasar?.-preguntaba la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta

Si.-respondía la rubia dándole la espalda a la puerta mientras lloraba la mujer entro se acercó se sentó en la cama y espero a que Quinn hablara sabia que no la debía presionar pasaron como cinco minutos en los que Quinn no paraba de llorar hasta que se incorporo y se sentó en la cama todavía sollozando

La perdí mama y no se si va a volver conmigo yo la amo.-lloraba la rubia mientras se abrazaba a su madre

Ya mi pequeña cálmate si.-no entendía que le trataba de decir su hija pero intuía que hablaba de Rachel

Yo creí que me había engañado pero no fue así y por mis malditos celos la perdí.-seguía llorando

Ya mi amor cálmate cuéntame si que paso.-le pedía Judy la rubia se calmo y le conto todo a su madre desde que llego Amelia hasta la pelea en el súper mercado

Ella nunca me va a perdonar.-decía la rubia acurrucada en el pecho de su madre

No digas eso claro que lo hará si te ama lo hará.-intentaba darle ánimos Si tienes paciencia y le demuestras que vale la pena intentarlo de nuevo ella volverá contigo.-quería que no perdiera las esperanzas ella quería a la morena y sabia que era la única que podía hacer feliz a su hija

Tu crees?.-le preguntaba un poco ilusionada

Claro que si mi amor tu y Rachel están echa la una para la otra lo supe desde el primer día en que la trajiste aquí a la casa yo fui testigo de como se miraban de como se hablaban del amor que se tienen la una por la otra, sus caminos siempre terminaran encontrándose no importa cuanto tengan que pasar cuantos problemas tengan que vencer ustedes siempre encontraran la manera de estar juntas ese es su destino.-terminaba de decir la mujer con una sonrisa

Gracias mama gracias por todo.-se abrazaba más a su madre

Vinimos en cuanto pudimos.-al cuarto de la rubia entraron las hermanas Johnson la latina y Britt

Yo las dejo sola.-dijo Judy la rubia asintió Quedan en su casa.-se dirigió al resto y salió de la habitación

Que paso Q? no me digas que otras vez estas llorando por la idiota de Berry.-ya se estaba cansando

Cuidado y como hablas de mi hermana.-defendió la pequeña morena a Rachel

Pues a mi me...-no termino la latina porq Quinn la interrumpió

Ustedes sabían lo de Amelia?.-miro a las hermanas Johnson

A que te refieres.-se hizo la desentendida Grace

No se hagan sabe de que hablo.-las cuestiono

Quien te lo dijo?.-esta vez fue la pequeña morena

Amelia.-respondió la rubia

No puedo creer que haya desobedecido las órdenes de Rachel.-estaba algo sorprendida la pequeña morena

Que ordenes.-la rubia frunció el ceño

Rachel nos pidió no nos exigió.-se corrigió la pequeña morena A Grace.-la señalo A mi y a Amelia que no te dijéramos ni una sola palabra.-

Eso hizo.- se paro de cama Cuando pensaba decírmelo nunca yo tenia derecho saberlo.-se altero

Me pueden explicar que esta pasando aquí porq no estoy entendiendo nada.-intervino la latina

Ni yo.-acoto Britt

Las chicas le contaron todo a la latina y a Britt para que entendieran la situación

Entonces Berry no te engaño.-la latina miro a Quinn

No.-respondió tristemente

Vaya eso quiere decir.-no sabia que decir la latina

Si Santana me equivoque fui una idiota, estúpida todo lo que tu quieras.-volvió a bajar la cabeza

Yo te iba a decir.-no termino de hablar la latina porq un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió

Quinn sale un momento.-le pedía Judy al otro lado de la puerta la rubia se levanto y salió

Que pasa?.-cerro la puerta para que el resto no escuchara

Una muchacha te busca.-le dijo

Quien es?.-pregunto confundida

Solo dijo que quería hablar contigo.-se encogió de hombros Vienes?.-

Si… si ya voy.-comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras

Que haces aquí?.-fue lo primero que pregunto apenas vio quien era

Necesito hablar contigo.-se paro del mueble donde estaba sentada

De que?.-pregunto sin entender

De Finn.-fue directa

Sally no creo que tengamos nada que hablar de Finn.-fue escueta

Pues déjame decirte que si lo tenemos.-hizo una pausa Te interesa lo que voy a decirte.-

Bien te escucho.-se cruzo de brazos esperando que la otra rubia empezara a hablar...

Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica tengo un serio problema con las comas jeje Nuevamente gracias por leer…


	30. Chapter 30

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

- Quinn necesito hablar contigo.-escucho la rubia como Finn se paraba a lado de su casillero - ¿Porq no me contestas ni las llamadas ni los mensajes?, te fui a buscar a tu casa y tu padre me boto diciéndome que no era bienvenido, y no lo entiendo porque yo soy tu novio.-le reclamaba el chico molesto.

- Eras mi novio.-le dijo la rubia cerrando su casillero fuertemente para mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Que de que hablas?.-la cuestiono confundido.

- De que tu y yo no tenemos mas nada que ver.-le dijo duramente.

- Tu no me puedes dejar Quinn.-la desafiaba.

- Si que puedo Finn, yo no quiero verte no quiero escucharte me das asco no se como pude creer en ti como pude ser tan estúpida y dejarme llenar la cabeza de estupideces, crees que no se la verdad, crees que no se de tus planes para sepárame de Rachel.-el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido - Crees que no sé que te inventaste toda esa historia de que Amelia quería quitarme a Rachel y de que ella no le era indiferente, también lo de las fotos y yo caí como estúpida no eres nada Finn y sabes que te odio porq por tu culpa perdí al amor de mi vida estas contento Finn conseguiste lo que querías.-le reclamaba con odio.

- Pero sabes que no has ganado nada solo te has ganado mi odio mi desprecio, solo has conseguido quedarte solo porque nadie escúchame Finn nadie te quiere porque eres un imbécil, así que de buenas maneras te pido que te alejes de mi porque si no lo haces te juro por lo mas importante que tengo que es Rachel que me encargare de fregarte la vida Hudson.-termino de decirle dejando solo al muchacho que no sabia como responder a la palabras de Quinn.

- ¿Que paso?.-le pregunto Santana a la rubia en una de las clases que tenían juntas.

- Finn eso paso.-le respondió fastidiada del muchacho.

- ¿Que te hizo ahora?, dímelo porque ahora mismo voy y le pateo el trasero me tiene harta.-estaba a punto de levantarse.

- Cálmate San, yo ya le deje las cosas clara y si se atreve a volver a molestar yo misma me encargare de ponerlo en su sitio.-Finn no sabia lo que era meterse con una Fabray enojada.

- ¿Y como van las cosas con Rachel?.-le pregunto.

- Mal me ignora completamente.-puso cara triste.

- Ya Q no te preocupes las cosas se arreglaran.-le daba ánimos.

- Eso espero... eso espero.-confiaba en que fuera cierto.

...

- Rachel necesito hablar contigo.-Quinn seguía a la morena por todos los pasillos.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar.-ni siquiera paraba su caminar.

- Por favor.-la agarraba del brazo para que no siguiera caminando.

- Esta bien tienes un minuto.-se desprendía del agarre y la rubia negó la morena se estaba vengando.

- Yo… yo sé que me equivoque sé que debí creerte.-hizo una pausa - Se que me lastime.

- Eso ya no importa.-no quería seguir ahí.

- Claro que importa, pero tienes que entenderme crees que para mi no fue fácil ver como eran tus actitudes con Amelia.-fue interrumpida por la morena.

- Siempre fui sincera contigo sobre mis actitudes con Amelia y las de ella conmigo.-se defendió.

- Dios Rachel yo era tu novia, había veces en que pasabas mas tiempo con ella que conmigo.-le reclamo - La metías en nuestro tiempo a solas y sus muestras de afecto que me dice de ellas, parecías no saber que para eso ahí limites.

- Yo siempre he sido así con Amelia, el echo de que tu quieras que me comporte como tu perro faldero no es mi problema.-estaba molesta

- No es eso Rachel, lo único que quiero que entiendas es que si me deje llevar por la apariencias fue porq tu misma, desde que llego Amelia nunca supiste darme mi lugar.-se le empezaban a salir las lagrimas - Y que me dices de su enfermedad ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?, ¿que es eso de que no querías que nadie me dijera nada?, ¿tan orgullosa eres?.-la morena se quedo callada.

- Dime algo por favor.-estaba desesperada la morena no abría la boca para nada.

La morena recordó las palabras de Amelia... "Tienes que empezar primero por ti y ponerte a pensar que hiciste mal quizás allí puedes encontrar todas tus respuestas"... Quizás Quinn tenia razón ella se había equivocado en sus actitudes y era entendible que la rubia se dejara llevar por las apariencias.

- Bien Quinn tienes razón me equivoque, lamento si alguna vez mi relación con Amelia te causo daño lamento no haberte dado tu lugar.-se estaba disculpando y Quinn no sabia ni que decir

- Eso quiere decir.-no quería hacerse ilusiones.

- No quiere decir nada Quinn.-aclaro - Quizás no me duele el echo de que no hayas confiado en mi porq es entendible.-hizo una pausa - Sabes lo que en realidad me duele.-la rubia negó - Que hayas vuelto con el, el mismo día que me terminaste después de que te suplique que me escucharas, que lo besaras sin importarte que yo te estaba viendo, que te anduvieras paseando con el en mis narices eso es lo que en realidad me duele, y es eso lo que no se si te pueda perdonar.-sin mas la morena se alejó.

- Rachel.-sentía que la había perdido.

...

- Se puede saber, ¿porq mierda abriste tu bocota?.-Finn le reclama molesto a Sally enterando al baño de mujeres.

- Tarde o temprano la verdad se iba a saber.-se encogía de hombros mirándose en el espejo.

- No si tú no hubieras hablado.-estaba mas molesto.

- Que mas da.-ahora intentaba salir del baño.

- Tu no te vas a ir hasta que te enseñe a no meterte conmigo.-la agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

- Suéltame.-le pedía Sally.

- No Sally, me vas a pagar lo que me hiciste.-la agarraba mas fuerte

- TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES.-grito intentando soltarse del agarre

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?.-de la nada Rachel entro por la puerta

- Nada que te importe, ahora lárgate.-miraba con desprecio a la morena

- Pues no me iré hasta que la sueltes.-miro el agarre de Finn

- QUE TE LARGUES VETE CON LA ZORRA DE AMELIA Y NO VULEVAS.-le grito Finn mas enojado y la morena sintió como la rabia que le tenia al muchacho despertó, sintió como todo eso que se había estado conteniendo explotaba dentro de ella sus ojos se llenaron de ira sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, sintió que había llegado el momento y Finn también lo sintió cuando una puño chocaba contra su cara y este soltó a Sally que termino el piso, después sintió como una rodilla chocaba contra sus partes bajas y como dos manos lo tiraban contra el piso y un cuerpo mas pequeño que el de él se le tiraba encima para seguirlo golpeando.

- NUNCA MAS EN TU VIDA TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A AMLEIA MALDITO ME ESCUCHASTES.-gritaba la morena mientras lo seguía golpeando - ME ESCUHASTES LAVATE LA BOCA ANTES DE HACERLO.-seguía gritando la morena y golpeándolo en ese momento llego Puck al baño y la aparto del muchacho.

- Cálmate Rachel.- le pedía Noah mientras intentaba agarrarla y Finn, Finn estaba en el piso sin poder pararse.

- SUELTAME NOAH.-pedía la morena tratando se zafarse para seguir golpeando a Finn.

- No hasta que te calmes.-le decía el muchacho.

- Cálmate Rach.-esta vez era Sally quien se lo pedía ya de pies.

- Ya... ya me calme.-intentaba volver a respirar con tranquilidad y Puck la soltó - ¿Estas Bien?.-miro a Sally

- Gracias a ti si.-le sonrió.

- Porq no le dices a Rachel de nuestro trato Sally.-Finn intentaba hablar todavía desde el piso - Vamos dile de nuestro planes.-sonreía la morena miro a Sally y esta solo bajo la mirada - Díselo si eres tan valiente.- ahora de burlaba.

- Ya no digas estupideces.-Puck se acercaba a Finn - Ya hiciste demasiado.-lo ayudo a levantarse - Si yo no te golpeo es porq mi princesa judía ya lo hizo.-le guiño un ojo a la morena y esta sonrió.

- No es quien crees que es.-seguía hablando Finn mirando a la morena.

- Cállate Finn.-Puck terminaba por sacarlo del baño.

- ¿De que esta hablando?.-la morena miro a Sally una vez que los otros salieron.

- De... de Rachel yo... yo lo siento.-sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas.

- ¿De que esta hablando?.-volvió a repetir la morena.

- Yo, sabia de los planes de Finn para separarte de Quinn.-confeso

- ¿Que?.-no entendía nada.

- Es decir, yo... yo sabia que iba hacer algo pero no sabia que.-explicaba.

- Y tu, ¿como sabes eso?.-quería entender

- Porq... porq, fui yo quien le dio la idea.-ahora si sabia que la morena se enojaría

- ¿Que hiciste que?.-ahora si parecía enojada

- Yo creí que aliándome con Finn podría separarte de Quinn, al principio fue así.- hizo una pausa - Pero después te juro que me arrepentí y le dije a Finn que desistiera de sus planes pero él no me escucho.

- ¿Porq no me dijistes nada?.-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- No lo se, creo que tenia miedo de que me odiaras porq si hubiera o no ayudado a Finn, igual iba a salir perdiendo.-bajaba la cabeza avergonzada - ¿Me odias?.- de nuevo la miro.

- No lo se, no sé que decir, creí que eras mi amiga.-la miraba con desilusión.

- Lo soy.-su rostro se llenaba de mas lagrimas.

- A las amigas no se les hace eso.-esta vez fue dura.

- Perdóname Rach.-esta vez suplicaba.

- No lo se Sally, no lo se.-le dio una ultima mirada a la rubia y salió del baño.

- Berry tengo que felicitarte.-la latina intersectaba a la morena a la salida del baño y venia acompañada de Britt, las hermanas Johnson y Quinn.

- ¿Estas bien?.-la pequeña morena la miraba con preocupación.

- Si... si.-apenas pudo contestar retomo su camino y las demás la empezaban a seguir.

- Rachel, ¿estas bien?.-esta vez fue Grace quien la hizo parar.

- Si, ¿porq?.-no entendía.

- Después de la golpiza que le diste a Finn, es lógico que lo preguntemos ¿no?.-se reía la latina.

- No quiero hablar de eso.-no quería seguir con la conversación y más cuando Quinn no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿Te hizo algo?, dime porq si es así voy y lo golpeo yo también.-quería darle unos buenos golpes al tipo ese.

- No es nada, igual ya recibió lo que merecía de mi parte nos vemos.-sin mas salió del lugar.

- A de ver sido sexi ver a Berry pegarle a la morsa imaginen...-la latina no termino de hablar por las miradas que le estaban dando las otras pero en especial Quinn - ¿Que?.

- Podrías callarte.-Quinn la traspasaba con la mirada.

- Vamos Q, no puedes estar celosa ella ya no es nada tuyo, recuerda que tu...-otra vez no siguió hablando porq esta vez fue su novia quien la interrumpió.

- Santana, porq mejor no te callas.-esta vez fue Brittany y la latina supo que había metido la pato su novia solo la llamaba Santana cuando estaba molesta.

- Ya lo siento me callo.-se cruzo de brazos la latina y las demás sonrieron.

Era la hora del club glee y ya todos estaban menos Finn que seguía en la enfermería quejándose.

- Bueno chicos las regionales están mas cerca.- hablaba el profesor - Por eso tenemos que ensayar mas ¿quien quiere pasar a cantar?.-preguntaba emocionado y Quinn fue la primera que alzo la mano - Bien Quinn el escenario es tuyo.

La rubia se acercó a la banda les dio las partituras, se ubico en el centro del salón mirando a la morena esta hacia de todo para no mirarla y la música empezó a sonar.

What would you say if i

Told you that all i've thought about

Is you

Since you been gone

I wish some way some how

I could turn this world right back around

And mend mistakes i made.

So i could say to you that

I know thing aren't quite like what they used to be

Different faces different places yeah.

We could try oh yeah we could try.

Quinn sabia que recuperar a la morena iba hacer difícil, la morena se lo había dejado claro, no le perdonaría fácilmente lo de Finn y tenia razón ella no debió volver con el y mas cuando el muchacho se valió de mentiras para separarlas y ella indirectamente lo ayudo, por eso estaba cantando esta música tenia que empezar su acercamiento a la morena y este era el principio.

What would you say if i

Told you that i'm not givin' up

However long it takes

It's clear that things have changed

Since when we started

But we can't just walk away babe.

So i am telling you

That i know

Thins aren't quite like what they used to be

Different places different faces yeah

We could try oh yeah we could try.

I know things aren't quite like used to be

Different faces different places yeah.

We could try oh yeah we could try.

La morena sabia que la música era para ella por eso intentaba no mirar a la rubia, estaba dolida, amaba a Quinn pero la lastimo y aunq sabia que no iba a olvidar lo de Finn no lograba que sus sentimientos por la rubia le ganen la batalla a eso que sentía cada vez que recordaba los últimos días.

I know things aren't quite like what they used to be.

Different faces different places yeah

We can try oh we can try.

I know things aren't quite like what they used to be.

Different places different faces yeah.

We could try oh yeah we could try

I know things aren't quite like what they used to be.

Different places different faces yeah.

We could try oh yeah we could try

La rubia termino de cantar el salón se lleno de aplausos pero aunq así Quinn no estaba feliz la morena ni siquiera la había mirado.

- Bien Quinn eso estuvo genial, cada día mejoras mas.-el profesor la felicitaba - Bueno ve a sentarte ¿Alguien mas quiere cantar?.-volvió a preguntar y esta vez fue la morena quien alzo la mano - Bien Rachel el escenario es tuyo.

Al igual que la rubia la morena le entrego las partituras a la banda se coloco en medio del escenario y la música empezó a sonar.

it's been the longest winter without you

i didn't know where to turn to

see somehow i can't forget you

after all that we've been through

Going coming thought, i heard a knock

who's there, no one ?

thinking that i deserve it

now i realise that i really didn't know

If you didn't notice you mean everything

quickly i'm learning to love again

all i know is i'm gon' be ok

thought i couldn't live without you

it's gonna hurt when it heals too

it'll all get better in time

even though i really love you

i'm gonna smile 'cause i deserve to

it'll all get better in time

A la rubia se le empezaban a salir las lagrimas acaso Rachel le estaba diciendo ¿que estaría bien sin ella? no lo podía creer, no lo quería aceptar, vio como la morena por primera vez desde que entro al aula la miraba directamente como diciéndole, esta música es para ti.

how could i turn on the TV

without something there to remind me?

was it all that easy ?

to just put aside your feelings

if i'm dreamin' don't wanna laugh, hurt my feelings

but that's the path, i believe it

and i know that time will heal it

if you didn't notice, boy you meant everything

quickly i'm learning to love again

all i know is, i'm gon' be ok

thought i couldn't live without you

it's gonna hurt when it heals too

it'll all get better in time

even though i really love you

i'm gonna smile 'cause i deserve to

it'll all get better in time

La morena vio las lagrimas en los ojos de la rubia, quería ir y abrazarla pero de nuevo esos recuerdos de los últimos días llegaban a su mente y se bloqueaba completamente, además ya había comenzado con la música y no se iba a detener le dolía todo lo que le estaba diciendo a través de la canción pero en este momento eso era lo que sentía.

since there's no more you and me

no more you and me

it's time i let you go so I can be free

and live my life how it should be

no matter how hard it is, i'll be fine without you

yes, i will

thought i couldn't live without you

it's gonna hurt when it heals too

it'll all get better in time

even though i really love you

i'm gonna smile 'cause i deserve to

it'll all get better in time

La música termino los aplausos no tardaron en ser escuchados la morena todavía estaba parada mirando directamente a Quinn quien ya no podía contener las lagrimas.

- Bien Rachel eso estuvo...- no termino de hablar el profesor porq Quinn la interrumpió.

- ¿Estarás mejor sin mi?.- se paro frente a la morena.

- Si Quinn.-respondió rápidamente la morena y todos estaban mirando expectantes la interacción.

- No vez que me estas lastimando.- se señalaba el corazón.

- Tu hiciste lo mismo.- comenzaba a salir la morena orgullosa.

- Yo te amo.- intentaba acercarse mas a la morena pero esta le hizo un gesto de que no lo siguiera haciendo.

- Eso no te impidió volver con Finn, besarte con el, pasearte con el.-esta vez fue dura.

- ¿Nunca vas a perdonarme?.-ya no sabia que hacer.

- No, mientras no se me quite lo que siento aquí.- se señalaba el corazón - No, y si lo hago lo único que podre ofrecerte será mi amistad.-fue clara.

- Pues yo no lo acepto.-estaba desesperada.

- Eso, no es asunto mio.-fue fría.

- Yo sé que tu me amas.-nuevamente intentaba acercarse a la morena.

- No compliques mas la cosas Quinn.-intentaba mantener la distancia.

- Yo sé que todavía me amas, y no lo quieres aceptar porq tu orgullo no te deja.-se acercaba mas a la morena.

- Quinn.-intentaba conservar la compostura pero esta se vino abajo cuando la rubia agarro su rostro con las dos manos y la beso intensamente ante la mirada sorprendida de los miembros de club glee.

- Esto es tan caliente.-dijeron Puck y Alex a la vez.

Se besaban con pasión con amor ambas habían estado deseando de nuevo este momento, sentir los labios de la otra, le lengua de la otra, la morena aunq intentaba negárselo a así misma necesitaba los besos de Quinn, sus caricias pero nuevamente la imagen de Quinn y Finn llego a su mente y le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

- No me vuelvas a besar.-se separo bruscamente.

- Tu querías ese beso tanto como yo, sé que me amas Rach y te voy a recuperar.-hablo decidida.

- Pues... pues haz lo que quieras.-resoplo molesta recogió sus cosas y se fue del salón.

Quinn sonrió esto apenas había comenzado, ya sabia como recuperar a la morena no importa cuanto pataleara, o se enojara ella iba hacer de todo para tenerla de vuelta.

- Bien hecho rubia.-la pequeña morena se acercaba a felicitarla.

- Si sigues haciendo eso mi hermana terminara cayendo.-esta vez fue Grace.

- Vaya Quinn, hasta que al fin te pones inteligente.-cuando no la latina.

- Gracias por animarme Santana.-le hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- No te preocupes Q, nosotras te ayudaremos a recuperarla.-Britt la abrazo.

- Gracias Britt, Gracias.-suspiro y sonrió recordando el beso con la morena.

...

- ¿Te pasa algo?.-Amelia veía como la morena entraba a la habitación del hotel y furiosa tiraba sus cosas en la cama.

- Quinn, eso es lo que me pasa.-respondió.

- ¿Que hizo ahora?.-sabia que algo le había echo para que estuviera así.

- Pues... pues que cree que con besarme puede solucionar las cosas.-caminaba dramáticamente de un lado para otro.

- ¿Y te gusto el beso?.-ahora la miraba divertida.

- ¿Que?, no claro que no.-ni ella se lo creía.

- ¿Segura?.-la seguía testeando.

- Sabes que no se puede contigo.-le dio una mirada molesta.

- ¿Entonces si te gusto?.-seguía sonriendo.

- Si.-confeso ya derrotada - No sabes lo que sentí la necesito tanto.-ahora se sentaba en la cama.

- Entonces ¿porq no vuelves con ella?.-sabia que la Rachel orgullosa era que no quería volver con la rubia.

- Porq no es tan fácil, yo la amo mucho pero no logro dejar que mi cabeza me cree imágenes de ella y Finn.-estaba frustrada.

- Pues deja a un lado ese orgullo y deja de pensar en esas cosas que no te hacen bien.-se sentaba a su lado.

- No creo poder hacerlo por el momento.-arrimaba su cabeza al hombro de Amelia.

- Bien entiendo tu posición, pero tu sabes que la única manera de dejar ese orgullo estúpido que tienes es hablando con ella, no te digo que vayas y te lances a sus brazos aunq eso seria lo mas lógico.-decía divertida y la morena le dio una mirada seria - Ya... ya me refiero es que si nunca te sientas a hablar con ella bien, sin rencor y dejando a un lado los reproches nunca solucionaras nada.-intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

La morena sabia que Amelia tenia razón la única manera de dejar a un lado ese orgullo era hablando con la rubia quizás no se iba a lanzar de una a sus brazos, pero era un inicio para solucionar las cosas y quizás después solo después podrían volver a intentarlo.

- ¿Vemos una peli?.- miro a Amelia con una sonrisa.

- Si mi pequeña mariposa.-la morena se paro de la cama y se acercó a buscar la película...

Hola que tal mmm quiero saber su opinión acerca de la redacción decidí cambiarla, me di cuenta que tenia muchos errores, soy una vergüenza en ortografía jeje o me robaron en el colegio o mi profesora fue un desastre a alguien hay que echarle la culpa ¿no? jeje :-).

Nuevamente gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo en dejarme un comentario :-)...

Musicas:

Between the Trees - We Can Try

Leona Lewis - Better In Time


	31. Chapter 31

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

- Hola Rach.-Quinn se acercaba alegremente a la morena que estaba en su casillero y traía una rosa en su mano.

- ¿Que quieres Quinn?.-le pregunto sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- Entregarte esto.-respondió estirando la mano donde traía la rosa y la morena la miro.

- Gracias.- la morena la cogió y la metió en su casillero.

- No... No dices nada.-la actitud de la morena la lastimaba.

- ¿Que debería decirte?.-cerro su casillero y la miro molesta.

- Pues no lo se, ¿te gusto la rosa?.-pregunto nerviosa por la mirada de la morena.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?.-se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Que?.-no entendía a que se refería la morena.

- Solo te estas preocupando por ti.-la señalo - Por lo que tu quieres y ni siquiera te pones a pensar si yo quiero volver contigo.

- ¿No quieres volver conmigo?.-pregunto con dolor.

- No Quinn, no quiero lo puedes entender.-aunq ni ella se lo creía sin mas dejo a la rubia sola con sus pensamientos.

- Ahí pobre Quinnie que paso Berry ya no te quiere.-alguien se burlaba parándose a su lado.

- Vete a la mierda Finn.-le dio una mirada asesina y comenzó a caminar pero Finn la agarro del brazo.

- No te vas a ir hasta que me escuches.-la agarraba mas fuerte.

- Suéltame.-le pedía.

- Lo siento Quinnie pero quieres o no me vas a escuchar.-se burlaba.

- SUELTAME.-le pedía.

- Pues...- no término de hablar el muchacho porq alguien lo empujo.

- Te ha dicho que la sueltes.-lo miro con rabia - ¿Estas Bien?.-le pregunto a la rubia.

- Si Sally gracias.-le sonrió sobándose el brazo donde la había agarrado Finn.

- Vaya ¿ahora son amiguitas?.-se burlaba Finn

- Cállate la boca o si no te la rompo.-lo amenazaba Sally.

- Tu a mi no me haces callar zorra.-agarro a Sally del cuello - Te dije que me ibas a pagar lo que me hiciste.-la miraba con rabia.

- Suélatela.-Quinn intentaba írsele encima pero Finn fue más fuerte y la tiro contra los casilleros.

- No sabes como estoy disfrutando esto.-se reía con malicia y apretaba más el cuello de la rubia.

- Suéltala imbécil.-llegaba la latina y golpeaba a Finn tirándolo contra el piso ¿Estas bien?.-le preguntaba a Sally mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

- Vaya ya llego la otra zorra.-volvía pararse del piso.

- Cállate Finn.-Quinn se paraba al lado de Sally para ayudarla.

- Puedo con ustedes tres.-las señalaba.

- ¿Y con nosotras también?.-intervino Grace con Rebecca y Britt a su lado.

- Que dices ahora morsa ¿te crees bien hombre?, pues vamos te estoy esperando.-la latina lo retaba y esta vez Finn paso saliva ya no eran solo tres eran seis chicas contra el solo - ¡ESCUCHA SOY DE LIMA HEIGTHS ADJACENTS, Y TENGO ORGULLO! ¿SABES LO QUE PASA EN LIMA HEIGTHS ADJACENT?... ¡COSAS MALAS!.-esta vez le grito y Finn definitivamente tuvo miedo.

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?.-la entrenadora Sylvester hizo su aparición.

- Nada.-se apresuró a responder Finn.

- Mentira entrenadora el.-Quinn señalo a Finn - Nos atacó a Sally y a mi.

- Eso es mentira.-se defendía el muchacho.

- Claro que es verdad, mire como le dejo el cuello a Sally.-la rubia señalaba a la muchacha - Y como me dejo el brazo a mi.-ahora se señalaba ella.

- Nosotras somos testigos.-acotaba la latina señalándose ella y a las otras, la entrenadora se acercó a Sally y Quinn y pudo comprobar que no estaban mintiendo después miro a Finn.

- Sabes esto te puede valer la expulsión ¿no?.-lo miro con desprecio.

- Yo...-Finn no sabia que decir.

- Cállate no he dicho que hables.-lo amenazo - No te han enseñado a repetir a la mujeres.-Finn pasaba saliva - Así que mueve tu gordo trasero a la dirección pagaras caro lo que hiciste.-termino de decirle y de nuevo miro a las chicas.

- Gracias entrenadora.-agradecía Quinn.

- No se preocupen no voy a permitir que nadie las maltrate, bueno ahora será mejor que vayan a clases.-les dio una sonrisa y se fue a dirección.

- Gracias Sally.-esta vez Quinn de dirigió a la rubia.

- No es nada es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿no?.-sonrió y Quinn entendió a que se refería.

- Y pensar que caías mal.-comento la pequeña morena mirando a Sally y todas rodaron los ojos.

…

Amelia estaba arreglando unas cosas en la habitación del hotel donde se estaba quedando cuando de pronto escucho como la puerta sonaba dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a abrir.

- Vaya pero si es la Srta. Fabray.-sonrió.

- Hola Amelia.-la rubia la saludo tímidamente - ¿Puedo pasar?.-mira al interior de la habitación.

- Claro pasa.-se hizo a un lado para que la rubia pasara y cerro la puerta - ¿No deberías estar en colegio?.

- Si, pero tenia que venir primero aquí, ¿Rachel no esta?.-miraba hacia la puerta del baño.

- No, se fue esta mañana muy temprano, tenia que hacer unas cosas en su casa.-contesto - Bueno me dirás para que soy buena.

- Yo... yo quería disculparme contigo.- comenzó a hablar - Se... sé que me equivoque te dije cosas feas y hasta te agredí y eso no estuvo bien.-bajaba su cabeza avergonzada.

- Todas las persona cometemos errores.-se encogió de hombros.

- Lo se pero eso no es excusa, muchas veces intentaste hacerme ver la cosas y yo simplemente me deje llevar por los celos y no te escuche.-esta vez la miraba.

- No te preocupes Quinn como te dije a veces nos equivocamos, y yo ya me olvide de eso.-le restaba importancia al asunto - Ahora lo único que quiero que me prometas es que harás feliz a mi pequeña mariposa.-esta vez se mostraba seria.

- Ella no quiere volver conmigo.-dijo con dolor.

- Mira Quinn yo conozco muy bien a Rachel ella te ama pero esta dolida y es normal después de todo lo que paso.- hizo una pausa y continuo - Se que también se esta dejando llevar por su orgullo pero tienes que comprenderla darle su espacio y por sobre todo tener paciencia, ella tarde o temprano terminara volviendo a ti.- le sonrió.

- Gracias yo... yo sé que tu la amas pero nunca intentaste meterte en nuestra relación.-recordaba cuantas veces ella había pensado lo contrario

- Yo nunca hubiese echo nada para dañar su relación así estuviera sana, la felicidad de mi pequeña mariposa es primero y lo mas importante para mi.

- Lamento mucho lo de tu enfermedad, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.-se ofreció.

- Gracias.-le sonrió.

- No... No me agradezcas soy… soy quien debería hacerlo ¿Amigas?.-le estiro la mano

- Amigas.-acepto la mano y después se dieron un abrazo

...

- López.-Abigail llamaba a la latina colocándose al lado de su casillero de esta junto con Alex.

- ¿Que quieres Abigail?.-le pregunto la latina cerrando su casillero.

- Hablar contigo.-le respondió tarquinamente.

- Y si yo no quiero.-de verdad no le apetecía para nada.

- Pues vas a querer te interesa mucho lo que vengo a ofrecerte.-le dijo tratando de que la escuchara.

- Así pues a ver dime, ¿que es lo que me interesa?.-dijo la latina algo fastidiada igual no tenia nada que perder.

- Como tú sabes las regionales son prácticamente en dos semanas.-explico esta vez Alex con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?.-pregunto la latina el asunto le comenzaba a gustar.

- Pues, que tú sabes que la competencia que esta realizando Mr. Schue para ver quien se queda con el solo y con el dúo no están sirviendo de nada.-explico otra vez Alex.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo.-de verdad que era un desastre esa competencia nadie se ponía de acuerdo para nada ni siquiera el profesor.

- Razón por la cual Abigail y yo hemos venido a ofrecerte un trato.-Alex muy entusiasmada hablaba y Abigail asintió.

- Así a ver, ¿cual es?.-pregunto curiosa la latina.

- Todos sabemos que tu no nos soporta ni nosotras a ti.-dijo esta vez Abigail la latina asintió con una tremenda sonrisa - Pero tenemos algo en común y es que siempre queremos lo mejor y todo lo mejor.-continuo hablando la chica - Sabemos que ni tu quieres que nosotras nos quedemos con el solo ni con el dúo y nosotras tampoco queremos que tu te los quedes.

- Tienes toda la razón.-dijo la latina.

- Pues por eso queríamos hacer una competencia de verdad.-le propuso.

- ¿Una competencia?.-pregunto la latina confundida.

- Si, en donde solo participaremos Alex, yo, tú y un miembro más del Club Glee el que tu decidas.-le explico.

- A ver si entiendo, ¿quieres hacer una competencia donde solo participaremos cuatro personas?.- la latina no estaba entendiendo nada.

- Si, yo participare con Alex y tu con quien decidas es decir seremos dos grupos quienes ganen se quedaran con el solo y el dúo, no habrá reproches ni nada hasta le diremos a Mr. Schue que estamos de acuerdo en todo.-le explico.

- Y los demás miembros del Club Glee no creo que estén muy de acuerdo.-opino la latina.

- Por ellos no te preocupes, tu solo encárgate de escoger a uno claro me avisas quien es y del resto me encargo yo, aceptaran lo que yo les diga por algo soy la capitana.-dijo muy orgullosa.

- ¿Y cuando seria la competencia?.-pregunto la latina.

- Este miércoles, no hay tiempo que perder será aquí mismo a las siete de la noche.-le respondió Alex.

- ¿Y como haremos para entrar?.-estas chicas de verdad estaban locas si pensaban entrar en la noche al colegio.

- No te preocupes ya tenemos todo solucionado.-apunto Alex.

- ¿Y quien va a ser el jurado?.-desconfiaba de estas chicas podrían hacer incluso trampa.

- Por eso no te preocupes he contratado a personas que son realmente imparciales no quiero que pienses que quiero ganarte fácilmente, soy una perra al igual o peor que tu pero no me gusta hacer trampa entonces ¿aceptas?.-le pregunto esto ultimo Abigail tendiéndole la mano.

- Si es así si, quiero reírme en tu cara cuando te gane.-agarraba la mano que la otra le ofrecía

- Eso esta por verse.-sonreía - A por cierto me olvidaba hay una condición.-espeto Abigail

- ¿Cual?.-pregunto la latina

- Si una de las cuatro falta sea del grupo que sea automáticamente el grupo queda eliminado y el otro grupo ganara entendido.-no quería confusiones.

- Bien, igual ya sé que voy a ganar asique no faltes.-le daba una sonrisa burlona.

- Lo mismo digo bueno nos vamos fue un placer hablar contigo Santana.-se despidieron las dos de la latina y esta solo les hizo una mueca de fastidio.

...

- Todavía no puedo creer que Mercedes y Kurt se hayan negado ayudarme.-hablaba una molesta latina mientras estaban el cafetería del colegio con las demás había tratado de convencer algunos de los miembros del Club Glee para que la ayuden con la competencia

- ¿En serio nadie quiso?.-le pregunto Quinn

- Nadie quiere hacerle competencia a las idiotas esas.-le respondió con sarcasmo la latina.

- Y que excusas te dieron.-esta vez fue Grace la que le pregunto.

- Que no tenían tan buena voz como Abigail y Alex que no querían que ellas los trataran mal un sin fin de estupideces.-dijo muy molesta.

- Bueno en realidad tienen razón.-dijo Rebecca y se gano una mirada seria de la latina - ¿Que?, no me mires así sabes que tengo razón ellas dos y tu son de las tres mejores voces del Club Glee y así te unas con Mercedes Kurt conmigo incluso con Quinn no le ganarías.-le dijo tranquilamente.

- Puedes unirte con Rachel.-soltó de la nada Britt.

- ¿Que cosa?.-le pregunto confundida la latina mirando a su novia.

- Que podrías hacer grupo con Rach ella es sin ofenderte Santy.- trataba que su novia no se molestara por lo que le iba a decir - La mejor voz del Club incluso es mejor que Abigail y Alex saben que tengo razón además es nuestra amiga de seguro te ayudara.

- Si San de seguro Rach te ayudara.-espeto Rebecca.

- Claro somos unas pendejas.-dijo la latina.

- Somos mucha gente, la pendeja eres tu.-esta vez fue Quinn la que hablo y se gano una mirada seria de la latina - ¿Que?.

- Yo también creo que es buena idea si se lo pides de buenas maneras de seguro te ayudara, además a ella le cae bien Abigail.-intervino Grace antes de que se armara una pelea.

- Vez Santy tengo razón deberías hacerlo, la única razón por la que Abigail te dijo que escogieras a cualquier miembro del Club es porque cree que no te llevas con Rach por lo de Quinn.-dijo muy sabiamente Britt.

- Claro porque no me di cuentas antes.-pensó en voz alta la latina tendría que hablar con Rachel.

...

- Berry, Berry, Berry, Berry.- la latina se paraba al lado de la morena mientras esta caminaba por el pasillo.

- Santana si me vienes a molestar no tengo tiempo.-no tenia ganas de aguantar a la latina.

-Vaya que humor pero no Berry no vengo hacer nada de lo que dices.-sonreía.

- ¿Entonces que quieres?.-le pregunto mientras se paraba frente a su casillero y lo habría.

- Bueno no es que me guste pedirte esto pero necesito que me ayudes.-le pidió lo mas amable que pudo no podía mostrarse a la defensiva.

- ¿En serio? que te hace pensar que yo te ayudaría.-la cuestiono mirándola fijamente.

- Vamos Berry no te hagas de rogar, si no fuera necesario déjame decirte que no vendría a perder mi tiempo contigo.-se cruzaba de brazos molesta y la morena solo suspiro cerrando su casillero para escucharla.

- Entonces, ¿que es lo que quieres?.-le pregunto la morena.

- Como tú sabes las regionales son en dos semanas.- le dijo la latina.

- Y, ¿que tengo que ver con eso?.-realmente estaba pensado en la posibilidad de no participar.

- Eres miembro es obvio que tienes que ver.-no entendía que había tratado de decirle la morena.

- Bueno ya déjate de rodeos y dime, ¿que es lo que quieres?.-ya estaba cansándose.

- Necesito que las dos hagamos grupo para una competencia que Abigail preparo para ver quien se queda con el solo y el dúo de las regionales.-explico tranquilamente la latina.

- No me interesa.-le dijo rápidamente de verdad que no pensaba meterse en problemas con Abigail ya suficiente tenia.

- Por favor Berry no me hagas esto ayúdame por favor.-le pidió suplicante Britt le había dicho que si a la primera se negaba que le suplicara - Yo sé que ellas dos no son de tu agrado y mio tampoco por eso necesito ganar me entiendes ganar esta en mi sangre.

- Bien, te ayudare siempre y cuando te disculpes por todo lo que me dijistes cuando creíste que había engañado a Quinn.-puso sus manos en su cintura.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio?.-no lo podía creer la morena asintió y la latina rodo los ojos - Esta bien ya, discúlpame si sé que me equivoque lo lamento.

- ¿Cuando es la competencia?.-sonreía.

- Sabia que me ayudarías.-se emociono - Es este miércoles a las siete de la noche aquí en el colegio, no te preocupes esta todo arreglado nadie mas se enterara.-le explico por si se negaba a venir.

- Bien aquí estaré.-acepto

- Bien me alegro que hayas aceptado.-comenzó a acercarse de manera amenazante a la morena - Ah me olvidaba, si te atreves a faltar Berry juro que pateare tu bonito trasero tan fuerte que no podrás pararte en un mes y me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla.-le dijo muy cerca del rostro y la morena solo paso saliva asustada - Bien nos vemos mañana para ponernos de acuerdo con las Musicas.-sonrió y se fue dejando a la morena asustada

- Esta loca.-se dijo para si misma sacudió su cabeza y se fue también.

Era hora del Club Glee y Quinn estaba haciendo una presentación por supuesto dedicada a Rachel.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

So much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

Quería que supiera que no se iba a rendir pero que le daría su espacio, que la estaría esperando pero a la vez se sentía frustrada la morena no la miraba ni nada y eso le causaba un punzada en el pecho, pero de nuevo recordaba las palabra de Amelia y eso la hacia tener animo una vez mas.

Cos even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We got a lot to learn

God knows we're worthy

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make...

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

the tools, the skills we've got yeah we got a lot at stake...

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend

for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not

And who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

I'm still looking up

God knows I'm tough, he knows

We got a lot to learn

God knows we're worthy

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

La canción termino todos aplaudieron menos Finn que estaba con un cara de pocos amigos, y la morena que hacia de todo por no mirar a la rubia.

...

- Entonces ¿Santana quiere que cantes con ella en esa competencia?.-le pregunto Amelia a la morena mientras estaban en un parque sentadas viendo a unos niños jugar - ¿Y tu decidiste ayudarla?.

- Si.-afirmo la morena.

- ¿Y cuando es?.-iría como sea.

- El miércoles, ¿iras conmigo?.-quería que estuviera allí.

- Y perderme de ver como pateas traseros sobre el escenario nunca.-bromeo y la morena solo sonrió - Además mis padres llegan mañana.-le comento.

- ¿En serio?.-le pregunto emocionada quería ver a los padres de la chica es mas los extrañaba.

- Si, llegan en la mañana vienen a visitarme ya sabes quien ver como estoy.-dijo con media sonrisa.

- Y, ¿Megan también viene?.-también quería ver a la chica.

- No ella no puede venir.-le respondió tristemente quería ver a su hermana pero sabia que no podía venir se lo había explicado por teléfono.

- Vaya pero bueno la podrás ver después.-trato de animarla - ¿Crees que tus papas quieran venir a la competencia?.-entre mas estuviera acompañada mejor.

- Eso ni lo preguntes estarán encantados.-sabia que sus padres estarían emocionados por ver a la morena cantar siempre decían que era su cantante preferida cada vez que esta daba pequeños conciertos en la sala de su casa.

- Quinn hablo hoy en la mañana conmigo.-soltó y la morena la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Que?.- estaba sorprendida.

- Si se disculpo por todo lo que me dijo.-explico.

- Vaya eso... no me lo esperaba.-no sabia que decir - ¿Y que te dijo?.-estaba interesada.

- Pues créelo lo hizo, es una buena persona no pudiste elegir mejor.-sonrío - Y lo que hayamos hablado quedara entre nosotras.

- Ah ahora son muy "amigas".-dijo con sarcasmo.

- Si no era eso lo que querías.-la miraba divertida.

- Claro...-susurro.

...

- Puedes quitar esa cara me estas enfermando.- la latina estaba desesperada intentando cambiar el estado de animo de la rubia desde que había llegado a su casa la había recibido con esa cara de velorio.

- No tengo otra.-respondió de mala gana la rubia.

- Si ya sé que no tienes otra pero podrías hacer el intento de por lo menos sonreír un poquito.-le pidió de verdad que ya se estaba cansando.

- Rachel no quiere volver conmigo, ya sé que Amelia me dijo que tenía que tener paciencia y eso pero es que no puedo mas.-dijo de la nada.

- Vuelta con lo mismo.-se rascaba la cabeza.

- Es que ya no sé que hacer, hoy le cante una música en el Club Glee y ni siquiera me miro.-estaba frustrada.

- Pero Q Amelia te dijo que tenias que tener paciencia, ella la conoce mejor que nadie hazle caso.-se sentía mal por su amiga

- Pero es que yo la quiero de vuelta.-dijo con dolor en sus palabras.

- Ya rubia no te sigas torturando las cosas se solucionaras.- acurrucaba a la rubia en su pecho.

- Llegamos y traemos esto.-una muy alegre morena con unas botellas de tequila acompañada de dos rubias que traían limón y sal entraban al cuarto de Quinn los padres de la rubia no estaban así que podían hacer lo que quisieran.

- Son unas alcohólicas.-bromeo la rubia.

Bueno el alcohol ayuda a olvidar los problemas de amor y tu lo necesitas.-espeto mientras se sentaba en la cama comenzando abrir la botella.

- ¿Saben que mañana tenemos clase no?.-Quinn las cuestionaba mientras ya se llevaba un trago a la boca.

- Y eso que no será ni la primera ni la ultima vez que nos emborrachamos y con todo y resaca asistimos.-dijo la pequeña morena como lo mas obvio del mundo no dijeron mas y comenzaron a tomar reír a jugar en ocasiones hasta lloraban y mas Quinn a estas alturas ya estaban casi todas borrachas y dormidas, Santana lo hacia en la cama de la rubia con Britt, Rebecca y Grace estaban tiradas en un pequeño colchón del lado izquierdo de la cama mientras Quinn estaba en el baño todavía con una botella de tequila se paro como pudo salió del baño se tambaleaba a cada rato se acercó al escritorio y cogió su celular para llamar a un numero que conocía muy bien escucho como repicaba hasta que se abrió la llamada.

Voz: Diga.-una somnolienta voz se dejaba escuchar al otro lado de la línea - Diga.-volvió a decir la misma voz al parecer no se había percatado de quien la llamaba.

Rachel.-dijo la rubia.

Voz Rachel: ¿Quinn eres tu?.-pregunto la morena alejando el teléfono de su oreja para mirar la pantalla de este y se dio cuenta que era la rubia.

Si… si soy yo.-hablaba como podía su estado de ebriedad le estaba pasando factura.

Voz Rachel: ¿Estas borracha?.-le pregunto aunq su voz la delataba.

Un poquito.-respondió la rubia.

Voz Rachel: ¿Donde estas?.-le pregunto parándose de la cama la iría a ver donde fuera que estuviera.

En mi casa.-le respondió tranquilamente.

Voz Rachel: ¿Con quien?.-preguntaba la morena.

Con las chicas.-respondió la morena soltó un suspiro de alivio y las dos se quedaron en silencio no sabían que decir hasta que la rubia lo rompió.

Rachel lo siento, siento haberte lastimado siento...-no pudo seguir con su explicación porq la morena la interrumpió.

Voz Rachel: Quinn creo... creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir estas muy borracha y mañana tenemos clases.-no quería seguir con la conversación la estaba lastimando.

Si claro lo lamento siento... siento haberte molestado chao.-se despidió la rubia cortando la llamada sin darle tiempo a responder a la morena comenzó a llorar porque todo se había arruinado, se levanto como pudo y se acostó en el colchón que estaba del lado derecho de la cama siguió llorando un poco mas hasta que se quedo dormida, mientras la morena no podía conciliar el sueño no sabia pensar que hacer que decir quería darle una oportunidad pero de nuevo su orgullo le ganaba salió de sus pensamientos cuando un fuerte quejido por parte de Amelia la alerto.

- Rachel me duele... me duele.-se quejaba la chica y la morena enseguida se paro ayudarla.

Tranquila voy… voy a llamar a una ambulancia.- la morena estaba desesperada mientras veía Amelia que había quedado inconsciente en la cama - Amelia.-la llamo mientras acariciaba su rostro - Amelia respóndeme por favor no me dejes sola.-lloraba - AMELIA.- grito intentando moverla pero esta no respondía a sus llamados.

No se si esta historia les parece aburrida o sin sentido y realmente estoy empezando a considerar actualizar siempre y cuando me digan si les sigue gustando la historia o ¿no? no es una amenaza ni nada por el estilo es solo que creo, que no tendría sentido seguir actualizando algo que no gusta no creen? entiendo que hay demasiadas historias muchísimo mas interesantes que esta y yo no puedo obligar a nadie a leer algo pero como escritora y por el tiempo que dedico para escribirla, creo que merezco saber ese tipo de cosas ya me fui por las ramas Gracias.

Canciones:

Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up


	32. Chapter 32

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Los padres de Amelia estarán personificados por Tina Fey y Steve Carell.

- Siento llegar tarde.-dijo una morena entrando al auditorio donde la estaba esperando la latina.

- Por Dios Berry te ves horrible.-la latina miraba de arriba abajo la morena tenia los ojos hachados rojos tenia ojeras parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche.

- Santana si solo me hiciste venir para burlarte de mi pierdes tu tiempo.-le recrimino.

- Es que es la verdad Berry traes una cara que no me digas Amelia es una fiera en la cama y no te dejo dormir toda la noche.-dijo con malicia la morena no aguanto mas y se dio la vuelta para irse pero la latina la detuvo.

- Ya Berry solo era una broma si no te enfades.-le pido la latina.

- Como sea, ¿para que me hiciste venir?.-le pregunto con molestia.

- ¿Como que para que?, recuerdas que ayer te dije que hoy decidiríamos que Musicas vamos a cantar mañana.-le recordó y la morena asintió - Pues bueno cantaremos algo del repertorio de la gran Adele de seguro con eso ganaremos.-dijo muy emocionada la latina.

- ¿Y cuales cantaremos?.-necesitaba por lo menos saberlo para estar preparada.

- He pensado que tu podrías cantar Someone Like You yo One And Only y cerraríamos con un dúo de Rumour has it que te parece.-puso su mejor sonrisa orgullosa de su idea.

- Bien y, ¿cuando ensayaremos la presentación?.-pregunto sin mucho animo.

- Hoy en mi casa después de la escuela ¿crees que puedas?.-le pregunto con seriedad para que no se negara.

- Eh si cuenta con eso, pero más o menos cuanto tiempo ensayaríamos es que voy a estar un poco ocupada.-le explico suavemente tratando de que la latina no se molestara.

- Bueno si logramos acoplarnos bien, llegar a las notas correctas, ponernos de acuerdo en la presentación y el vestuario como unas tres horas, ¿te parece?.-la miro fijamente poniendo mas nerviosa a la morena.

- Si... si no hay problema.-paso saliva no le gustaba para nada esa mirada de la latina – Bueno creo… creo que me voy.-dijo torpemente.

- Bien pero de verdad Berry te vez horrible, ¿que no dormiste anoche?.-le volvió a preguntar mirándola.

Flashback

Una desesperada Rachel caminaba detrás de una camilla con enfermeras y doctores alrededor de esta mientras entraban a Amelia a emergencias.

- Usted no puede entrar allí.-le dijo uno de los enfermeros cortándole el paso.

- Pero yo quiero estar con ella por favor.-le dijo al muchacho con los ojos llorosos

- Lo siento, pero no puede pasar lo mejor será que se tranquilice y espere ella esta en buenas manos.- el enfermero trataba de tranquilizarla la morena solo asintió y se dejo guiar por el chico hasta la sala de espera.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí esperando hasta que vio como un doctor se acercaba a ella y se paro rápidamente.

- ¿Usted es familiar de Amelia Harrison?.-le pregunto el doctor.

- Si… si.-respondió - ¿Como esta? dígame como esta por favor no se quede callado.-le preguntaba desesperadamente.

- Cálmese si, ella esta bien solo tuvo una recaída por lo de su enfermedad pero esta bien y esta despierta.-le explico la situación.

-¿Puedo verla?.-le pidió la morena ya aliviada por el susto que se había llevado daba gracias de que Amelia por el momento seguía con vida.

- De eso quería hablarle, ella dice que ya se siente mejor y que se quiere ir porque no le gustan los hospitales.-sonrió.

- Es verdad.-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa imaginándose con que cara Amelia le habría dicho al doctor que no le gustaban los hospitales.

- ¿Usted no podría convencerla de que se quedara?, es mejor que este aquí.-le pidió un poco mas serio.

- Perdería mi tiempo dudo que me haga caso.-y era la verdad Amelia no le gustaban los hospitales y así ella se le lo pidiera o le rogara no le iba hacer caso.

Fin Flashback

- No es tu problema, además tu traes una cara que ni te digo anoche estuvo bueno el wiski.-se acordó de la llamada que le había echo la rubia anoche.

- No fue wiski fue tequila.-respondió tranquilamente - Espera, ¿como sabes tu que anoche estuvimos bebiendo?.-le pregunto dándose cuenta de que la morena no tenia que saber eso.

- Pues digamos que tu cara lo dice todo.-respondió rápidamente y así como lo hizo salió disparada para evitar que la latina la siguiera interrogando.

La jornada continuo normal para la morena a cada momento llamaba a Amelia para saber si estaba bien, esta le decía que si que no se preocupara que sus padres ya habían llegado que la estaban cuidando y eso la dejo mas tranquila.

Quinn estaba intrigada por saber que había hablado con la morena anoche cuando la llamo borracha, cada vez que la vio quiso acercarse pero desistía, además la morena parecía que no le interesaba mucho el asunto porque cuando se cruzaban ni siquiera la miraba.

Las clases terminaron y la morena se fue directamente a la casa de la latina, llego la invito a comer cosa que la sorprendió incluso la latina mas de una vez alabo su talento para cantar delante de su familia, practicaron se pusieron se de acuerdo en todo aunq tuvo que aguantar una que otra broma de la latina inclusive insultos pero que no pasaron a mayores, ahora de dirigía al encuentro de Amelia que la estaba esperando junto con sus padres en una cafetería, estaciono su auto y entro al lugar comenzó a mirar parar ver si los ubicaba hasta que vio como Amelia le hacia con la mano se dirigió a su mesa.

- Hola.-saludo sonrientemente a los que estaban en la mesa.

- Pero si aquí esta la pequeña mariposa.-el papa de Amelia fue el primero en pararse a saludar a la morena ¿Como has estado?.-le pregunto.

- Bien Thomas.-le respondió la morena.

- Me alegro.-la soltó para que su mujer también la saludara.

- Hola pequeña.-la saludo la mujer abrazándola - Estas preciosa.-la miraba de arriba abajo los padres de Amelia al igual que esta acostumbraban a llamarla cariñosamente.

- Gracias Diana.-le agradeció mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Amelia y todos se volvían a sentar en la mesa.

- Bueno cuéntanos ¿como vas con tu novia?, Amelia nos ha contado lo que ha pasado últimamente ¿estas bien?.-le pregunto el hombre preocupado, la morena sabia que Amelia no tenia secretos con sus padres así que era normal que le haya contado todo, igual no le molestaba.

- Ella… ella ya no es mi novia.-respondió algo triste.

- ¿Y tu mama y su pareja no saben nada?.-esta vez fue Diana la que le pregunto.

- No... No he querido preocuparlas y sé que tanto Rebecca y Grace han pensado igual que yo, porque ellas tampoco les han dicho nada.-era verdad no quería preocuparlas.

- ¿Y que pasara cuando regresen y se encuentre con esta situación?.-le pregunto de nuevo Diana.

- No… no lo había pensado.-y de verdad que no lo había echo.

- Rachel, Diana y yo queremos agradecerte lo que has echo por nuestra hija.- Thomas bajaba su cabeza tristemente y la morena entendió a que se refería.

- No tienen que agradecerme nada yo quiero mucho Amelia y siempre estaré a su lado.-la morena ponía su mano encima de la de Amelia que solo le sonrió.

- Bueno ya dejemos de tristeza.-Diana se limpiaba las lagrimas aunq la morena sabia que ella tanto como su marido estaban destrozados - Y cuéntanos, ¿como es eso de que ahora te has convertido en toda una rompe corazones?-ahora la molestaban y la morena enseguida miro Amelia y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

- Eso es mentira Amelia es una exagerada.-se defendió la morena.

- Si vieran a las dos rubias que andan atrás de ella no pensarían que soy una exagerada.-miro a sus padres y la morena le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Te dije que te iba a demandar por violencia domestica.-le recrimino divertida y los dos mayores sonreían extrañaban las peleas que siempre tenían entre ellas.

Siguieron hablando de todo para olvidarse un poco de la enfermedad de Amelia, después de eso los padres de esta se fueron al hotel a descansar, las muchachas los invitaron a una feria que había llegado pero no quisieron ir pero ellas decidieron que si irían así que por eso se fueron arreglar al hotel.

- Sally va a venir con nosotras.-escuchaba la morena que Amelia le decía desde el espejo

- ¿Que cosa?.- no había entendido bien.

- Que Sally vendrá con nosotras.-le volvió a repetir.

- No lo hará.-se cruzo de brazos.

- Pues si lo hará Rachel deja esa actitud infantil quieres, me estoy cansando.-le dijo molesta.

- ¿Después de lo que me hizo?.-se señalo.

- Todos cometemos errores si ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, ella creyó que haciendo eso tu ibas a estar con ella, actuó por amor aunq parezca estúpido, además se arrepintió ¿no?.-ya no sabia que hacer.

- Pues si ella va yo no.-se mostro decidida.

- Bien por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo iré con Sally te guste o no.-se comenzó a mirar en el espejo.

- No puedo creerlo.-negaba con la cabeza.

- Pues créelo Rachel, si sigues como vas con tu estúpido orgullo vas a perder no solamente a Sally sino a Quinn ¿Quieres eso?.- la morena se quedo callada - ¿Sabes lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar?, ¿por tener a dos chicas que se desvivan por mi?, una que me ame con locura y que yo la ame, y otra que a pesar de que me ame y que yo no pueda corresponderle quiera seguir siendo mi amiga.-sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas - Tienes todo para ser feliz Rachel y me enoja que te estés comportando de esta manera, sé que estas dolida y todo pero por favor ya deja de comportarte como una imbécil, mírame a mi ni siquiera tengo tiempo ¿eso es lo quieres? ¿Que llegue el día en que ya no puedas hacer nada?.-se sentó en la cama a seguir llorando.

- Lo siento si perdóname.-se acercaba a Amelia para abrazarla - Lamento ser tan idiota.-seguía lamentándose.

- Te perdono si me prometes que dejaras ese maldito orgullo.-la miro a la cara.

- Lo hare.-sonrió - ¿A que hora dijo Sally que venia?.

- Ya mismo nos pasa a buscar.- miro su reloj - Asique apúrate.

- ¿Como me veo?.- Amelia salía del baño dándose la vuelta para que la morena la aprecie mejor.

- Estas hermosa como siempre.-la alago la morena y en eso el teléfono de Amelia comenzó a sonar era una llamada.

- Es Sally.- abrió la llamada - Si... si ya estamos listas ¿estas abajo?, si ya bajamos ok.-cerro la llamada - Bueno vámonos porque ya esta abajo.-se ponía su chaqueta de cuero negra y la morena hizo lo mismo Amelia le agarro la mano y juntas bajaron al encuentro con la rubia.

- Vaya si que hay luces.-dijo Amelia mientras caminaban en medio de la gente en la feria había muchos juegos puestos de comidas en si todo lo que hay en una feria.

- Por algo es una feria.-le aclaro Sally divertida y la morena también sonrió.

- Gracias por la aclaración rubia, creí que estaba en una dimensión desconocida.-bromeo.

- Rachel yo...-intentaba hablar Sally.

- No... No te preocupes si ya esta todo olvidado ¿Amigas?.-le sonrió y estiro su mano.

- Amigas.-Sally también sonrió agarro la mano de la morena y se fundieron en un abrazo.

- Bueno vamos a subirnos a la rueda.-propuso Amelia y arrastro a las otras dos con ella.

- Mira Santy ahí un pato.-dijo emocionada Britt mientras señalaba un pato que estaba guindado en uno de los puestos de juego - ¿Lo ganarías para mi?.- latina no pudo resistirse a esa mirada así que las dos juntas se fueron a ganar ese pato.

- ¿Tu también quieres un pato?.-Puck miraba a Rebecca esta asintió y también se fueron a uno de eso juegos.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?.-le pregunto Ben a Grace.

- Si quiero unas palomitas.-la rubia agarro la mano de su novio y juntos se fueron.

Quinn se quedo parada ahí misma lo que le hubiese gustado que Rachel estuviera con ella.

- En mi vida me vuelvo a subir a esa rueda.-dijo una agitada Rachel mientras Sally y Amelia venían atrás de ella muertas de la risa

- Ya Rachel no es para tanto eres una miedosa.-bromeo Amelia.

- Si claro búrlate nomas, sentí que se me salía el corazón.- exagero un poco mientras se tocaba el corazón.

- Ya Rach tranquilízate si.-trato de calmarla Sally.

- Miren allá ahí un karaoke.-dijo otra vez emocionada Amelia jalando a la morena y a la rubia hasta un escenario donde había gente amontada.

- Vamos ¿quien quiere cantar?.-escuchaban que hablaba un hombre alto y moreno con un micrófono en medio del escenario - Podrán ganarse 100 dólares si lo hace bien.-decía el hombre entusiasmado.

- Vamos a cantar.-le propuso Amelia a Sally.

- ¿Que? yo no se cantar.-se negó la rubia.

- ¿Y que?, yo tampoco.-le dijo.

- Si pero...-no continuo la rubia porque Amelia la corto.

- Ya vamos no seas gallina.-la agarro de la mamo y la jalo rumbo al escenario.

- ¿Y YO QUE HAGO?.-pregunto la morena confundida.

- Pues tu párate frente al escenario.-le respondió Amelia y se llevo a Sally para hablar con el hombre del micrófono la morena le hizo caso y desde ahí veía como sus dos amigas hablaban con el hombre y este les sonreía.

- Bueno damas y caballeros tenemos a nuestras primeras participantes.-dijo el hombre emocionado

- Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Amelia y Sally.-las llamo emocionado el hombre y a su vez llamo la atención de siete personas que hasta ese momento estaban discutiendo porq no podían ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer, se miraron entre ellos y rápidamente haciéndose espacio entre la gente se acercaron colocándose en la parte derecha del escenario, donde ni Sally ni Amelia podían verlos pero ellos si podían verlas a ellas.

- Buenas noches.-saludo Amelia - Yo soy Amelia.-se presento - Y ella es Sally.-presento también a la rubia y esta solo sonrió nerviosamente - La siguiente presentación esta dedicada para una persona a la que queramos mucho no verdad Sally.-pregunto emocionada a la rubia y esta asintió - Esta música es para nuestra gran amiga Rachel.-dijo señalando a la morena que estaba en primera fila y esta se sonrojo porq la gente la estaba mirando mientras aplaudían.

Amelia

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

La primera en comenzar fue Amelia trataba de bailar haciendo movimientos graciosos que causaban la risa del publico y de la morena que estaba muy emocionada le encantaba esa música mientras Sally intentaba seguirle los "pasos".

Sally

everyone else in the room can see it

everyone else but you

Juntas

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

but you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

OH – OH

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why i want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

OH – OH

You don't know you're beautiful

OH – OH

That's what makes you beautiful

Se movían de un lado para el otro miraban y señalaban a la morena y esta bailaba y las animaba Rebecca, Grace, Santana, Britt y Quinn sonreían por la participación de las chicas, ya Quinn no sentía celos ni de Sally ni de Amelia sabia que solo eran amigas de la morena.

Sally

So c-come on

You got it wrong

to prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't why

You're being shy

and turn away when I look into your eyes

Amelia

everyone else in the room can see it

everyone else but you

Juntas

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

but you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

OH – OH

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why i want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

OH – OH

You don't know you're beautiful

OH – OH

That's what makes you beautiful

A esta altura el publico estaba enloquecido coreaban la música aplaudían incluso bailaban

Na nanana nana

Na nanana nana

Na nanana nana

Na nanana

Amelia se acercó al filo del escenario para mirar a la morena y cantarle esa parte directamente a ella sin importarle el resto de la gente y a la morena se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas la extrañaría tanto.

Amelia

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

but you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

OH- OH

You don't know you're beautiful

Juntas

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

but you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

OH – OH

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why i want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

OH – OH

You don't know you're beautiful

OH – OH

You don't know you're beautiful

OH – OH

Sally

¡That's what makes you beautiful!

Termino la música y todo el publico a aplaudía, las chicas sonreían y se cogieron de las manos e hicieron una reverencia.

- ¡Dios chicas eso estuvo increíble!.-el hombre estaba emocionado - Definitivamente son nuestras ganadoras.-continuo el hombre hablando y el publico apoyaba lo que había dicho con aplausos gritos - Han puesto a cantar y bailar a todo este publico.-señalaba al publico Se merecen estos 100 dólares.-termino de decir el hombre dándole el dinero a Amelia.

- Gracias pero no cantamos por dinero.-Amelia le devolvió el dinero - Lo puede utilizar para los próximos participantes.-le sugirió

- Vaya que chicas tan generosas, por favor démosles un gran aplauso.-pidió el hombre y el publico lo hizo.

- Buenos chicas gracias por participar.-les agradeció el hombre.

- Gracias a ustedes.-dijo Sally y junto con Amelia comenzaron a bajar del escenario para acercarse a la morena.

- Eso estuvo increíble.- la morena se abalanzo a abrazarlas a las dos apenas las tuvo al frente sin darse cuenta que siete personas las miraban detenidamente.

- Claro que estuvimos increíbles.-dijo muy creída Amelia.

- Deberían unirse al Club Glee.-les sugirió la morena.

- Para que Quinn nos siga a las dos con un cuchillo vestida así como el asesino de Scream ni loca.-bromeo Amelia haciendo caras.

- Si Scary Quinn es de temer.-siguió con la broma Sally poniendo un gesto de terror.

- Si... si muy chistosas.-les dijo la morena pero no pudo evitar reír imaginándose a Quinn siguiendo con un cuchillo a Sally y Amelia.

- Bueno ya, dejemos de bromas y vamos por algo de beber estoy sedienta.-les pidió Amelia

- Con tremenda presentación como no.-dijo ahora Sally muy creída.

- Bueno Lady Gaga y Jesse J vamos por bebidas.-bromeo la morena mientras agarraba de la mano tanto Amelia como a Sally quedando ella en medio y se fueron a buscar bebidas.

- Valla Rachel si que sabe como pasársela bien, tener a dos mujeres para ella sola debe ser muy excitante.-comento Puck apenas la morena y compañía se alejaron del lugar.

- Si hermano imagínate las fiestas que ha de tener.-acoto Ben dándole la razón y comenzaron a reírse, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando se dieron cuenta que tres rubias y dos morenas los miraban de muy mala manera.

- Quiero ir a la casa del terror.-dijo Quinn muy molesta alejándose del lugar y los otros solo la siguieron sin decir una palabra.

- Vamos a la casa del terror.-sugirió Sally mientras señalaba el lugar.

- No mejor quedémonos aquí.-Amelia se puso algo nerviosa mirando para el otro lado.

- ¿Porque no?, será divertido.-insistió la rubia.

- No le gusta ese tipo de cosas.-esta vez fue la morena que hablo haciendo lo posible por no reírse.

- ¿Le tienes miedo?.-Sally estaba incrédula.

- No.-respondió rápidamente dándole una mirada asesina a la morena que se estaba riendo.

- Entonces, ¿porq no quieres ir?.-la cuestiono la rubia.

- Porque...porque no, de seguro no ha de dar mucho miedo.-dijo muy convencida.

- O porque eres una gallina.-acoto la morena.

- No soy una gallina.-se defendió.

- Entonces, ¿porq no quieres ir?.-nuevamente insistió la rubia.

- Bien vamos que esperan.-les dijo caminando a paso firme al lugar.

- Esto será divertido.-le susurro la morena a la rubia mientras seguían a Amelia.

- Esto no ha sido una buena idea.-decía una asustada Amelia caminado en el interior de la casa estaba todo oscuro y de una puerta salía una momia que le hizo pegar un brinco - Madre mía yo me voy.-dijo tratando de irse y escucho como la rubia y la morena se reían de ella - Podrían dejar de reírse.-les pedía tratando de caminar hacia la salida pero casi no veía nada.

- De verdad, nunca imagine que le tendrías miedo a esto.-bromeo Sally.

- Si... si como sea pero vámonos si esto ya no me esta gustando.-volvía a pedir porque las otras al parecer no querían irse y se habían quedado paradas en el mismo sitio pero como estaba todo oscuro no alcanzaba a verlas.

- Ya Amelia todavía falta camino que recorrer.-le dijo la morena.

- Ven agárrate de mi.-le sugirió Sally a Amelia tratando de localizarla en la oscuridad.

- Vez Rachel, Sally es una buena amiga.-trataba de molestar a la morena y se pego a la rubia como chicle.

- Si cla...-no siguió hablando la morena, porque sintió como un grupo de personas chocaban con ella en medio de la oscuridad llevándosela por delante, no supo cuanto camino pero sabia que se había alejado de las otras dos pero igual las comenzó a buscar.

- Amelia, Sally.-empezó a llamarlas mientras de una puerta salía un payaso con un cuchillo - Sally, Amelia.-siguió llamándolas mientras caminaba y de otra puerta salía una calavera llena según de sangre, hasta que sintió que choco con alguien.

- Perdón no me di cuenta lo siento.-se disculpaba la morena sin poder ver bien a la persona con quien había chocado porque la iluminación no era buena.

- ¿Rachel?.-pregunto la persona reconociendo su voz y la morena abrió sus ojos como platos reconociendo también la voz de la otra persona, sabia quien era pero que hacia ahí.

- ¿Quinn?.-pregunto la morena sabia que era pero igual quería salir de dudas.

- ¿Que haces aquí?.-la rubia pensó que se habían ido a otro lado.

- Vine con Amelia y Sally, pero choque con unas personas y se me perdieron.-le respondió la morena y escucho como música tenebrosa y bastante humo rodeaba el ambiente.

- Si… si me di cuenta.-recordó la presentación y ambas se quedaron en silencio.

- Rachel lo de la otra noche lo siento... estaba algo borracha.-había querido disculparse pero no había encontrado el momento.

- No... No hay problema, esta bien.-se mostraba amable y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio y las luces se encendieron mas.

- Te he echado de menos.-soltó de la nada la morena.

- Y yo a ti.-sonrió sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- Pero...- no término de hablar porq la rubia la interrumpió.

- Si ya sé que estas dolida, que necesitas espacio y te lo daré, yo te estaré esperando Rach.-le acariciaba el rostro - Yo siempre te amare.-comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

- Quinn.-sabia que si la rubia se seguía acercando mas cedería.

- Shhhhh no digas nada si.-dijo muy cerca de sus labios - Me muero por besarte por...-no siguió porq alguien las interrumpió.

- Rachel.-llamo alguien a la morena parada a su derecha y las otras dos miraron a ver quien era y se separaron rápidamente.

- Sally.-la morena se acercó a la rubia - ¿Y Amelia?.-le pregunto olvidándose de la otra rubia.

- Esta afuera.-le respondió mirándola - Cuando esas personas nos chocaron te buscamos pero como no te encontramos decidimos salir a esperar que salieras, pero Amelia se comenzó a sentir mal y por eso vine a buscarte.-le explico y la morena se asusto por lo ultimo dicho por la rubia.

- ¿Que? ¿Como esta?.-le pregunto asustada y Quinn también se preocupo.

- Me dijo que se solo había un mareo que no me preocupara, pero de igual manera quise venir a buscarte porque esta muy pálida.-se veía preocupada.

- Sera mejor que vayamos a verla.-le sugirió la morena la agarro del brazo le dio una ultima mirada a Quinn que todavía seguía allí y se fue con Sally.

- Dios te estaba buscando.-una molesta latina se acercaba a la rubia.

- Ya me encontraste.-dijo todavía mirando por donde se había ido la morena con Sally.

- ¿Te paso algo?, digo por la cara que tienes.- pregunto dándose cuenta del estado de la rubia.

- Nada vámonos si.-le respondió comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Estas bien?.-la morena se sentaba al lado de Amelia.

- Si pequeña solo fue un mareo.-le dio una mirada triste y la morena supo que no había sido eso.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos.-agarro su mano para que se levantara - ¿Nos llevas?.-le pregunto a Sally.

- Claro yo las traje conmigo se van.-acepto mientras caminaban a la salida de la feria.

- Rachel ¿lo que vi en la casa?.-le pregunto la rubia en la puerta de la habitación del hotel ya habían dejado a Amelia acostada en la cama y horita la morena estaba despidiendo a Sally.

- No paso nada.-le respondió rápidamente no quería hablar del tema y la rubia se dio cuenta de eso.

- Bien yo... yo creo que me voy.- la morena asintió y la rubia se acercó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana Rachel.-se despido.

- Hasta mañana.-vio como la rubia caminaba hasta el ascensor espero que entrara en él le hizo con la mano entro a la habitación se quito el maquillaje, se lavo los dientes, se cambio de ropa y se acostó abrazando a Amelia por la espalda.

- Te quiero Rach.- susurro apenas la peli negra.

- Y yo a ti... y yo a ti.-le dio un beso en la mejilla, la abrazo mas fuerte y minutos después las dos se quedaron dormidas...

Hola que tal! ustedes han echo posible esta actualización, Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior mmm bueno espero que sigan así he :-), ya se los dije y me mantengo actualizare siempre y cuando sepa sus opiniones ;-) jaja soy mala...

No me molestas sus sugerencias, ni sus criticas constructivas en realidad de ayudan a mejorar la historia, así que muchas gracias.

Que puedo decir del próximo capitulo... va a pasar algo así que estén preparadas...

Canciones:

One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful


	33. Chapter 33

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Decidí subir hoy este capitulo porq no se si tendré tiempo de actualizar este fin de semana o la próxima semana porq tengo muchos deberes de la U, en el capitulo anterior dije que algo iba a pasar en este así que pasemos a la lectura.

Día miércoles día de la "competencia", la morena caminaba por los pasillos del colegio hasta su próxima clase se sentía un poco nerviosa un poco nerviosa, estaba segura de que ganarían, tenia que reconocer la latina cantaba muy bien, sus voces unidas le ganarían a cualquiera y la otra razón era porque tenia clase de Química y de seguro se encontraría con Quinn.

- Hola Rachel.-la saludo alegremente una morena uniéndose a su caminar.

- Hola Alex.-respondió la morena.

- ¿Como estas?, aunq creo que es una pregunta estúpida porque siempre estas muy bien.-coquetamente le guiñaba un ojo y la miro de arriba abajo, la morena solo sonrió la chica definitivamente era una de sus personas favoritas no se detenía ante nada para tirarle un piropo o coquetearle sin lugar a dudas era única - ¿Estas lista para lo competencia de esta noche?.-le pregunto.

- Si aunq un poco nerviosa ¿y tu estas lista?.-le respondía y a la vez le preguntaba.

- Con una compañera como Abigail como no estarlo.-se encogía de hombros.

- Me imagino.-debía ser duro trabajar con Abigail sabia que siempre quería todo perfecto.

- ¿Y que clases tienes horita?.-le pregunto Alex interesada.

- Química.-suspiro sabia que se encontraría con Quinn.

- Con Jones.-menciono al profesor arrugando un poco la nariz.

- ¿No te cae bien?.-se dio cuenta del gesto de la chica.

- Para nada es el profesor que mas detesto.-puso una cara de fastidio, el profesor mas de una vez le había puesto notas malas lo bueno es que no tuvo que cruzarse con el último año.

- Bueno creo que me apuro o voy a llegar atrasada.-miro su reloj y faltaba un minuto para la materia.

- Claro suerte esta noche.-le dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Suerte? no creo que Abigail se ponga muy contenta si te llegara a escuchar.-bromeo la morena.

- Yo no soy Abigail soy muy diferente a ella, deberías conocerme mas.-esbozo una sonrisa le guiño un ojo y se alejó de la morena esta suspiro y camino al aula se paro en la entrada cogiendo aire no quería entrar.

- Srta. Berry ¿va a pasar?.-llamo su atención el profesor.

- Eh si claro.-la morena entro y miro tanto a Quinn como a Sally las dos le dedicaron una sonrisa.

- Srta. Berry que espera para sentarse, ahí un asiento disponible al lado de la Srta. Fabray.-le dijo de nuevo el profesor

- Si claro.-paso saliva respiro profundo camino hacia el asiento donde estaba Quinn vio como esta le daba una pequeña sonrisa pero ella se hizo la desentendida.

El profesor hablaba pero la morena no lograba concentrarse, tener a Quinn a su lado sin poder decirle nada, sin poder besarla sin poder decirle que la extrañaba que la amaba la lastimaba, pero de nuevo su orgullo le hacia recordar lo que paso con Finn y la rabia que sentía hacia este.

- Te odio.-dijo la morena en voz alta pensando en el muchacho sin darse cuenta de como la estaba mirando la rubia.

- ¿Que dijistes?.-la miro tristemente.

- ¿Que?.-dijo confundida la morena no entendía a que se refería la rubia.

- Dijistes que... ¿que me odiabas?.-ya tenia los ojos llorosos.

- No... No Quinn yo... yo no te odio.-dijo como pudo.

- Bien.-le sonrió y de nuevo llevo su mirada al frente.

Sonó el timbre y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

- Te... te veré en la competencia esta noche.-pregunto tímida la morena.

- ¿Quieres que vaya?.-la miro ilusionada.

- ¿Porq no?.-se sonrojo.

- Entonces ahí estaré.-se acercó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, fue un simple contacto pero ambas sintieron como sus cuerpos tuvieron una descarga eléctrica se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente.

- Creo... creo que me voy.-apenas pudo decir la morena.

- Claro.-le sonrió y termino de recoger sus cosas.

La jornada de clases término de manera normal para la morena no se volvió a encontrar con Quinn ni con ninguna de sus hermanas, en este momento se encontraba con Amelia en hotel.

- Entonces, ¿me pasaras a buscar a las siete?.-le preguntaba la morena a su amiga ya que tenia su auto en el taller y como había decidido arreglarse en su casa por eso se lo pedía.

- Si pequeña, mis padres y yo lo haremos.-estaba emocionada por la competencia de la morena sabia que iba a ganar.

- ¿Y donde están?.-le pregunto no los había visto.

- Los convencí de que salieran a conocer un poco mas la ciudad.-sus padres no querían dejarla sola pero ella había insistido se sentía débil pero no iba a permitir que sus padres pasaran encerrados con ella en el hotel.

- Bien, entonces yo me voy para la casa tengo que arreglar algunas cosas si.-se acercó a dejar un beso en la cabeza de Amelia - Te estaré esperando te quiero mucho mucho.-expreso abrazándola fuertemente se separo del abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

- Y yo a ti pequeña.-suspiro viendo como la morena salía de la habitación.

La noche llego la morena ya estaba arreglada, estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa pero bueno esperaba que todo saliera bien, miro su reloj vio que faltaban diez minutos para las siete, Amelia nada que llegaba la volvía a llamar pero no cogía el teléfono de seguro estaba por llegar y se le había quedado en el hotel a veces era tan despistada que no se daba cuenta donde dejaba las cosas, tiro el teléfono en la cama se acercó nuevamente a mirarse en el espejo pero dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho su celular era una llamada lo cogió y vio que era Amelia.

- Amelia. ¿Donde estas?, te estoy esperando.-dijo apenas descolgó la llamada pero su rostro de a poco palideció su corazón se aceleró y las lagrimas se hacían presentes.

- ¿Donde esta?.-decía desesperada – Ya… ya voy.-tiro el teléfono en la cama salió disparada a la salida salió de la casa y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía sin poder contener las lagrimas, sentía que se ahogaba pero tenia que llegar tenia que hacerlo, sentía que las piernas le empezaban a fallar pero no podía detenerse.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir donde esta Berry?.-una Santana molesta preguntaba porque no había llegado la morena y ya todos estaban allí.

- ¿Ya la llamaste?.-le pregunto Grace.

- Si pero no responde.-dijo frustrada si la morena no llegaba en ese mismo instante la mataría.

- ¿Que paso San? ¿Berry te dejo plantada?, mejor para mi.-se burlaba Abigail.

- Cállate.-le dijo furiosa y en ese momento entras Sally y todas se giran a verla.

- Por primera vez en tu vida podrías cerrar la boca y dejar de preocuparte por ti misma y demostrar un poco de respeto y consideración.-Alex estaba molesta por la actitud de su amiga y esta solo bajo la cara avergonzada y Alex se fue a parar al lado de Sally.

- ¿Tu sabes porque Berry no ha llegado?.-de una le pregunto la latina.

- No creí que ya estaría aquí.-miro su reloj - Me dijo que Amelia y sus padres iban a pasar por ella.-termino de decir confundida no entendía porque la morena no había llegado.

- ¿Sus padres están aquí?.-pregunto esta vez la pequeña morena que estaba parada al lado de Quinn.

- Si.-se empezaba a preocupar por la morena.

- ¿Porq no la lamas?.-le sugirió Quinn a Sally.

- Bien la voy a llamar.- se alejó un poco, marco el numero de la morena unas tres veces pero no le respondió, incluso llamo a Amelia y tampoco lo cogía de nuevo se acercó a las chicas.

- ¿Nada?.-le preguntaba Alex.

- No, ¿tu ya la llamaste?.-también le pregunto.

- Si pero tampoco me contesta.-ella también había llamado a la morena.

- ¿Que paso les cogió el teléfono?.- la latina estaba desesperada sabia que si la morena no llegaba perdería.

- No.-respondieron al mismo tiempo, de verdad que todas se estaban preocupando y no entendían porque Rachel no cogía el teléfono.

Entro como pudo al lugar sus piernas le fallaban se acercó a una mujer que estaba atrás del mostrador.

- Me… me podría decir en que habitación esta Amelia Harrison.-pidió la morena a punto de derrumbarse la mujer comenzó a buscar.

- Segundo piso habitación 401-le dio el dato la mujer.

- Gracias.-apenas pudo decir la morena y salía corriendo el ascensor estaba ocupado así que se fue directo a las escaleras, subió a grandes zancadas llego al piso, comenzó a buscar la habitación hasta que la vio, ahí parados estaban los padres de Amelia llorando y se acercó a ellos lo mas rápido que pudo.

- ¿Y Amelia?.-les pregunto desesperada pero los dos se quedaron callados - ¿Donde esta?.-volvió a preguntar.

- Rachel... Amelia...-apenas pudo decir Diana porque comenzó a llorar y Rachel lo supo sabia que intentaba decirle la mujer, en ese mismo instante sintió que su mundo se termino de venir abajo.

- No... No... No.-negaba la morena mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente - No ella esta bien... esta bien.-no quería creerlo no podía ser verdad, Amelia no se pudo haber ido así sin despedirse de ella.

- Rachel...-esta vez fue el padre de Amelia el que le hablo.

- No... Ella no pudo haberme dejado... ella... ella me prometió que moriríamos juntas lo prometió me niego a creerlo.-no pudo mas, comenzó a llorar mas fuerte sentía que se iba a desvanecer, cosa que no paso porque los dos padres de Amelia la abrazaron fuertemente y los tres comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente, Amelia se había ido.

Tonight I lack the strength to even move

When you walked, now watch me die

But I know this is harder for you

For love has let you down

Yeah c'mon..

You know you are not alone..

Se sentía como en un Deja Vu, sentada en una de las sillas de un hospital esperando poder ver por ultima vez a Amelia así como cuando sus padres murieron, todavía no quería aceptarlo su corazón le decía una cosa pero su mente otra.

- Rachel ya puedes pasar.-le dijo Diana acercándosele ya habían pasado Amelia a la habitación de las personas que mueren, ella había pedido ver por ultima vez a su amiga, se paro, se dejo guiar por la mujer, llegaron frente a la puerta Diana le dio una mirada triste y se alejó, respiro lo mas que pudo sentía que sus piernas no le funcionaban y entro y la vio ahí en esa cama tapada comenzó a sentir frio, se acercó lentamente no sabia que hacer no quería destaparla, no quería porque si lo hacia la muerte de Amelia para ella se haría realidad pero lo hizo necesitaba hacerlo.

- Despierta por favor.-le pedía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo ya frio y sin vida.

The road ahead is lined with broken dreams

So walk, yeah walk on by

And I failed to give you everything you need

For the fears, behind your eyes

- Te acuerdas como nos conocimos.-le preguntaba mientras acariciaba el rostro de Amelia y trataba de contener las lagrimas - Era mi primer día en el jardín y estaba jugando con mi muñeca y... y llego un niño me la quito y le saco la cabeza, de la nada saliste tu y le pegaste en la entrepierna.-sonreía recordando el momento - Le hiciste prometer que nunca mas se metería conmigo y así fue nunca mas lo hizo, creo que ese día me enamore de ti pero como sabes no me daría cuenta hasta después.-seguía llorando.

- O cuando descubriste que le temía a las mariposas, te pasaste un día entero riéndote de mi yo me enoje y no te volví hablar, hasta que después apareciste en mi casa con una espada de esas que usan en la Guerra de las Galaxia y un casco y me dijistes que me protegerías de todas las mariposas del mundo.-sonreía.

- Recuerdas, ¿cuando nos metíamos a la casa de la vieja Mary a cogernos sus manzanas? eran tan ricas, ellas siempre juro que la Sra. Hallinan era quien se las robaba y nunca se entero que las pillas éramos nosotras.-sonrió recordando el momentos en que se metían a la casa de la Vieja Mary como solían decirle ellas.

When I can't feel you

I'm not alright, I'm not alright

When I can't feel you

I'm not alright, I'm not alright

I'm not alright...

- ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?, fue uno de los mejores de mi vida nunca lo olvidare, te amo Amelia.-se derrumbaba nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de su amiga - ¿Recuerdas cuando Sophia se entero de lo nuestro? Dios se puso como el maldito Hulk, te quería matar y a mi también en el proceso.

- Nunca te olvidare, me enseñaste muchas cosas a amar, a vivir la vida a soñar y creer en los sueños siempre estuviste conmigo incluso cuando sabias que ibas a morir, junto a ti he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida.-cogió la mano de su amiga.

- Nunca te olvidare Amelia, nunca siempre... siempre estarás en mi corazón adiós mi amor.-le daba un beso en los labios y otro en la frente, la volvió a tapar, comenzó a llorar nuevamente camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada al cuerpo y salió afuera se encontró con los papas de Amelia y nuevamente se abrazó a ellos.

When I can't feel you..

Jesus as you throw me on the rocks

For love I left your side

Cause I believed in love and beauty's wiles

Where heaven shine from your eyes

- Yo quiero ir con ustedes a Irlanda.-le propuso la morena.

- No se va a poder.-le dijo Thomas.

- ¿Que? ¿Porque?.-pregunto confundida.

- Amelia no quería que fueras con nosotros.-le respondió Thomas

- Ella no quería que sufrieras mas.-acoto Diana.

- Pero yo quiero ir necesito ir.-no sabia porque le estaban pidiendo eso.

- Ella sabia que insistirías por eso te dejo esto.-le dijo suavemente Diana entregándole un papel que la morena un poco confundida cogió y lo abrió era una pequeña nota de Amelia era su letra.

_Mi Pequeña Mariposa:_

_Si estas leyendo esto es porque probablemente ya no estoy contigo, de seguro mi madre ya te entrego este papel porque estas insistiendo en querer ir a Irlanda pero yo no quiero que vayas no quiero que sufras mas, por favor cúmpleme esta ultima petición si pequeña quédate aquí con tu familia y se feliz, te lo mereces arregla las cosas con tu rubia ella te ama deja de ser orgullosa no renuncies a tu felicidad si hazme caso Rach, sé que estas sufriendo mucho y lo siento... siento no poderte ahorrar todo el dolor que estas sintiendo pero tu eres fuerte, de las dos siempre tu fuiste la mas fuerte sé que saldrás adelante solo espero que esta vez no sea la excepción, te amo y siempre te voy amar nunca lo olvides hasta siempre MI PEQUEÑA MARIPOSA..._

_Con Amor_

_Amelia_

Rachel no lo pudo evitar y se volvió a derrumbar, la palabra destrozada le quedaba pequeña en estos momentos, ahora sentía que ella estaba muerta en vida cayo arrodillada al piso aferrándose a la nota como si eso podría devolverle a Amelia.

- Ven pequeña.-la ayudo a levantarse Thomas

- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?.-le pregunto, la morena negó

- Nosotros tenemos que hacer algunos trámites y debemos desocupar la habitación del hotel.-le explico Thomas.

- ¿Cuando se van?.-les pregunto, no iba a ir con ellos Amelia se lo había pedido y ella lo cumpliría así tuvieras ganas de hacerlo.

- Mañana si es posible Megan ya esta enterada y esta preparando todo.-le respondía y la morena asentía.

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? ¿No quieres que te llevemos a casa? o, ¿que le hablemos a alguien de tu familia para que te venga a ver?.-le preguntaba Diana mientras la abrazaba.

- No yo... yo me iré sola.-no quería que nadie la llevara ni que nadie la viniera a ver.

- ¿Segura?.-le volvía a preguntar Thomas.

- Si estaré bien.-intentaba sonar tranquila pero por dentro no era así.

- Ok pequeña nos avisas cualquier cosa.-le pedía Diana mientras ella y Thomas la abrazaban.

- Bien.-se desprendía del abrazo y comenzaba a caminar hacia el ascensor, les daba una ultima mirada a los padres de su amiga y se metía en el.

Salió del hospital comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa sentía frio y un profundo dolor en su corazón, caminaba por caminar las lagrimas caían por su rostro de manera desesperada y abrumadora, sentía que se le nublaba la visión pero siguió caminando.

Había perdido a la que pudo a ver sido el amor de su vida, su mejor amiga, su hermana, su cómplice, su compañera de aventuras, la única persona que había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas sin esperar nada a cambio, pero ahora ya no estaba y se sentía mas sola que nunca no supo como pero llego a la casa vio el carro de Santana sabia que esta noche quizás todavía no acababa para ella, se acercó a la puerta trato de eliminar todo rastro de lagrimas que pudiera haber en su rostro respiro y toco el timbre, no había llevado las llaves así que tenia que hacerlo espero que le abrieran, a la primera que vio fue a Rebecca que la miraba confundida no le dijo nada simplemente entro ni muy bien ponía un pie en la escalera y escucho como la latina comenzó a gritarle.

- ¿DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS BERRY?.-fue lo primero que escucho se dio la vuelta para mirarla, atrás de ella estaban todas, sus dos hermanas, Britt y Quinn pero ella no decía nada no podía decir nada, escuchaba como la latina le gritaba pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba incluso empezaba a escucharla tan lejana.

- Cálmate Santana.-le pidió Grace ¿Rachel estas bien?.-le pregunto preocupada.

- ¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA BERRY?, HABLA.-continuaba gritándole.

- Cállate Santana no vez que no esta bien.-esta vez fue la pequeña morena - ¿Rach que tienes?.-le pregunto la morena no aguanto mas y se tiro a los brazos de la pequeña morena mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¿Que pasa Rach?, me estas asustando.-la pequeña morena no entendía el estado de su hermana

- Esta muerta.-dijo la morena y todas se sorprendieron

- ¿Que? ¿Quien?, ¿de que hablas Rachel?.-no entendía nada.

- Amelia... Amelia esta muerta.-termino de confesar llorando mas y se abrazó mas a su hermana y todas entraron en Shock no… no podía ser verdad.

- Por Dios Rachel no… eso no puede ser verdad.-dijo la pequeña morena en medio del abrazo llorando al igual que la morena

- Si... si lo es y… y yo no puede hacer nada para ayudarla.-seguía llorando la morena - Quiero estar sola.-se desprendía del abrazo

- Rach.-Quinn intentaba acercársele.

- QUIERO ESTAR SOLA.-grito

- Ya Rach esta bien.-intentaba tranquilizarla Grace y la morena comenzó a caminar a las escaleras.

- Creo que es momento de llamar a nuestras madres, esto se nos puedes ir de las manos.-sugirió Grace mirando a Rebecca.

- Si cuanto antes mejor.-estuvo de acuerdo la pequeña morena.

- Yo... tengo que ir a verla.-Quinn intentaba subir las escaleras pero la latina la detuvo.

- Es mejor que no lo hagas, necesita estar sola.-la miro tristemente se sentía mal por haberle gritado a la morena.

- Santy ¿Amelia esta en el cielo?.-pregunto Britt con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Eso creo Britt... eso creo.-abrazo a su novia.

Chained to your train

I wanted you to say

I wanted you to say

I wanted to believe

Chained to your train

I wanted you to say

I wanted you to say...

Entro a su cuarto y le puso seguro a la puerta no quería a nadie ahí, vio una de las fotos de Amelia que reposaba encima de su biblioteca improvisada la cogió y la abrazo contra su pecho, se acostó en la cama aferrada a la foto y lloro su corazón ya no podía mas

- Porq... porq tuviste que irte.-lloraba - Tu no merecías morir... no lo merecías.

Siguió llorando hasta que se quedo sin lágrimas y de a poco el sueño la venció...

Please don't tell me that it wasn't all for naught

And it's such a waste now, it's such a waste now c'mon

Cause I know your scared but baby don't you hide

And it's such a waste..

You'll stand alone now, you'll make it somehow...

Sé que a muchas/os no les gustara esto y lo entiendo, pero Amelia iba a morir de todas formas, era algo que ya tenia decidido. El personaje de Amelia surgió de una música que escuche hace un tiempo y que saldrá en el próximo capitulo, incluso pondré la traducción y verán de que hablo, espero que esto no les impida dejarme un comentario sea bueno o malo.

gbrujndl: Sé que hace algunos capítulos me venias haciendo un pedido y créeme que pensé en la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero me di cuenta que no era justo ni para Amelia ni para Rachel, principalmente por los sentimientos que sentían ya que el amor que se tenían la una por la otra no era igual, esa es mi opinión de todas maneras respeto la tuya.

Gracias por leer…!

Musica:

Pilot Speed - Alright


	34. Chapter 34

Descargo responsabilidades Glee no me pertenece su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy

Abrió los ojos de manera pesada, se reincorporo poco a poco hasta que estuvo sentada en la cama miro el reloj que estaba en su velador eran las dos de la madrugada, oía pasos por el pasillo de seguro eran sus hermanas, cogió la foto de Amelia que reposaba en su cama y las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

Quería gritar, quería desaparecer, quería que Amelia regresara, quería beber hasta quedarse sin conciencia para olvidar todo tipo de dolor, pensando en eso rápidamente se paro de la cama quería salir tenia que salir, se puso un short negro, una ramera blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos converse negros bajos, pero se dio cuenta que no podría salir por la puerta así que decidió salir por la ventana, bajo como pudo se hizo unos cuantos raspones se acercó al auto de Rebecca lo abrió y se dio cuenta que las llaves estaban a la vista, se subió comenzó a llorar y le dio varios golpes al volante.

- PORQUE PORQUE.-gritaba arranco el auto y salió disparada.

- ¿Escucharon eso?.-Quinn miraba a las demás chicas que estaban en la sala no habían querido irse por la morena a excepción de Britt que ya estaba dormida en uno de los muebles.

- ¿Fue un auto verdad?.-esta vez fue Grace.

- Si parecía.-la pequeña morena se puso pensativa - No me diga que... Ahí no.-rápidamente se paro y salió por la puerta de entrada mientras las otras se miraban confundidas - Mi auto no esta.-espeto apenas entro de nuevo por la puerta.

- ¿Que? ¿Como que no esta?.-Quinn rápidamente se paro.

- Lo que oyes no esta.-comenzaba a caminar de un lado para otro.

- ¿Donde pudo haber ido Berry a esta hora?.-la latina también se preocupo.

- No lo se Santana, si lo supiera déjame decirte que no estaría teniendo esta conversación contigo.-dijo de manera irónica la pequeña morena.

- La voy a llamar.-Quinn alcanzo su teléfono y marco el numero de la morena - Vamos Rachel responde... responde.-pedía - Rach...

Hola soy Rachel Berry es este momento no puedo contestarte así que deja tu mensaje.-oía como la contestadora le decía.

- Rachel soy Quinn, por favor contéstame.-dejaba un mensaje y cortaba la llamada.

- Ojala Shelby y Lisa lleguen lo mas rápido posible.-Quinn suspiraba y las demás asentía en aprobación.

Manejo y manejo ni siquiera supo como llego a ese lugar, estaba entrando a un bar que quedaba a las afueras de Lima el "Dulce Morada" había mucha gente bailando tomando y bailando se hizo espacio entre la gente y se acercó a la barra a pedir un trago no era buena con el alcohol pero realmente necesitaba uno.

- Dame una botella de tequila.-pidió al hombre que estaba atendiendo el bar.

- ¿No eres muy joven para tomar?.-le pregunto el hombre la morena saco unos billetes de su pantalón los puso encima de la mesa miro al hombre, este le sonrió y se fue a buscar la botella.

- Aquí tienes que te aproveches.-le dijo hombre poniéndole la botella y un baso frente a ella junto con plato con sal y limón, comenzó a beber no sabia cuantos vasos llevaba pero se comenzaba a sentir mareada, sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Rachel?.-al parecer la persona la había reconocido.

- ¿Alex?.-la miraba sonriente.

- ¿Que haces aquí?.-estaba confundida.

- No es obvio.-miraba la botella.

- Si pero, ¿estas sola?.-empezó a mirar para todos lados viendo si veía a Amelia o a Sally.

- Si últimamente estoy así.-sonrió amargamente.

- ¿Estas bien?.-se preocupo por el semblante que tenia la morena.

- Nunca... he estado mejor... en mi vida.-alzo la botella de tequila - La vida apesta, es una mierda... injusta que así como te da todo... te lo quita todo así que salud por eso.-de golpe se llevaba la botella a la boca.

- Ya Rachel tranquila.-le quitaba la botella.

- Dame... la botella.-intentaba quitársela.

- No hasta que te tranquilices si.-escondía la botella tras su espalda.

- Ya esta...esta bien.-alzaba sus manos en señal de rendición - Me tranquilizo si te tomas unas... copas conmigo.-le sonreía.

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.-esta vez fue ella la que se llevo la botella de tequila a la boca.

- ¿Porq el amor es complicado?.-decía la morena llorando mientras seguía bebiendo Tequila con Alex - Las amas y ellas te lastiman.-se acordaba de Quinn.

- Pues el amor es así dulce y amargo.-expresaba Alex llevándose la bebida a su boca.

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?.-le pregunto

- Si hace mucho, pero ella se fue del estado nunca tuvimos nada era mi vecina era tan hermosa, pero era mas heterosexual que el Papa.-se reía esta vez y la morena rio con ella - Y como veras ahora me dedico a coquetear con chicas hermosas y sexis como tu.-le daba una mirada sugerente.

- Touchè.-le alzaba el vaso para chocarlo con el de la otra.

- Deberíamos irnos.-sugería Alex tratando de ver su reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana de seguro su madre la mataría.

- Ya, yo no me quiero ir.-hacia pucheros la morena

- Es tarde Rachel.-se paro - Vamos te llevo a tu casa.-le brindaba su mano para que la morena la cogiera.

- No quiero ir a mi casa.-parecía una niña malcriada.

- Entonces vamos a la mía.-seguía con la mano tendida y esta vez la morena si la cogió.

Salieron por la puerta del lugar entre risas, caídas, tropezones y golpes de seguro mañana tendrían rodillas, brazos, la cara raspada y todo el cuerpo adolorido.

- Tus llaves.-le pedía Alex a la morena esta empezó a buscarse en los bolsillos del short y la chaqueta hasta que las encontró, la morena subió como pudo al asiento del copiloto y Alex al del piloto realmente si llegaban vivas seria por un milagro, Alex manejaba se pasaba los semáforos en rojo hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica subieron entre risas entraron al cuarto de Alex y las dos terminaron en la cama.

- Eres tan sexi.-dijo Alex mirando a la morena.

- Tu también lo eres.-se acercó y le dio un beso a la chica.

- Podrías calmarte me estas desquiciando.-Santana intentaba parar la caminada que tenia la pequeña morena en medio de la sala.

- ¿Como quieres que me calme?, si mi hermana esta allá afuera quien sabes donde.-estaba preocupada - Ya viste que hora es.-le señalaba el reloj - ¿Y si le paso algo?.-no lo quería ni pensar.

- Ya Rebecca cálmate si.-le pedía Grace acercándosele - Ven siéntate.-la llevaba con ella al mueble.

- Si a Rachel le pasa algo no... No lo soportaría.-comenzó a sollozar la pequeña morena.

Quinn no sabia que hacer, que pensar estaba aturdida, asustada y preocupada quería salir a buscar a la morena pero ¿donde?.

...

La primera en abrir los ojos fue la morena sentía que un carro le había pasado encima le dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza se fue reincorporando poco a poco y no reconocía el lugar miro su reloj y eran las once de la mañana donde estoy se preguntaba la morena.

- Vaya al fin despiertas.-dijo una alegre Alex entrando a la habitación con una bandeja que parecía contener un desayuno.

- Alex yo... yo ¿que hago aquí?.-le pregunto sorprendida como había llegado hasta allí, no que hacia con Alex y en su cama.

- ¿No te acuerdas de lo que hicimos anoche?.-le pregunto de manera coqueta y la morena abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿No me digas que?.-su cara no tenia precio.

- Por Dios tu cara.-se reía la chica mientras ponía la bandeja en una mesa - No... No paso nada Rach, nunca me aprovecharía de una mujer borracha, aunq siendo tu seguramente ganas no me habrían faltado.-le guiño un ojo - Además mírate tienes puesta toda tu ropa.-y la morena se miro era verdad y suspiro aliviada, aunq pudo darse cuenta de los raspones que tenia en los brazos y en las rodillas le dolían no le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Y eso que no te has visto el que tienes en la cara.-le dijo Alex dándose cuenta que la morena se miraba las heridas y le paso un espejo a la morena, esta vio que tenia morado el pómulo derecho se veía como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

- En mi vida vuelvo a tomar.-se quejaba.

- Dímelo a mi.-se señalo también el cuerpo y la morena se percato que Alex estaba peor que ella, tenia mas raspones en las piernas y en los brazos aunq en la cara no tenia nada, de pronto el recuerdo de Amelia llego a su mente y su rostro comenzó a tornarse triste y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Rachel estas bien?.-no entendía la actitud de la morena.

- No.-seguía llorando.

- ¿Que pasa Rachel?, dímelo sabes que somos amigas ¿no?.-se sentaba frente a la morena.

- Perdí a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana.-comenzaba a hablar - Ella se fue y me dejo sola.

- ¿De que hablas Rachel?.-no entendía.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Amelia?.-le preguntaba

- Si, ¿Que paso con ella?.-estaba confusa.

- Murió anoche.-mas lagrimas se hacían presentes.

- ¿De verdad?.-estaba sorprendida y la morena asintió y le conto todo sobre la enfermedad de Amelia.

- ¿Porque no me dijistes nada?, si lo hubiese sabido no hubiese dejado que te emborracharas, sino que te hubiese acompañado y escuchado.

- Necesitaba olvidarme un momento de todo.-se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- Pero esa no es manera.-cogía la mano derecha de la morena - Lo siento mucho Rachel, sé que estas sufriendo lo puedo ver en tu mirada.-señalaba los ojos de la morena - Pero quiero que sepas que estoy para lo que necesites.-la morena se abrazó a la chica.

- Gracias Alex.-decía en medio del abrazo- ¿Crees que me pueda dar un baño?.-le pregunto.

- Claro estas en tu casa.-se acercó a su guarda ropa y saco una toalla y se la dio a la morena, después de quince minutos la morena ya estaba vestida con su misma ropa aunq Alex le había prestado ropa interior que todavía no había usado.

- Ten.-le dio una pastilla para que la morena se la tomara

- Gracias.-se tomo y se sentó en la cama.

- Traje curitas para las heridas.-le mostro y la morena asintió y Alex se las puso una en cada rodilla, una en el brazo izquierdo, otra en el derecho y en la cara no necesitaba - Deberías desayunar.-le sugirió poniéndole la bandeja frente a ella - Solo es fruta picada y jugo de naranja como eres vegetariana supuse que eso estaría bien.-le explico con una sonrisa y la morena le sonrió en agradecimiento.

- ¿Donde esta Rachel?.-una desesperada Shelby entraba por la puerta de la casa con Lisa detrás de ella.

- ¿Mama?.- la pequeña morena se acercaba a sus dos madres, habían pasado la noche esperando cualquier noticia de la morena.

- Rebecca, ¿Donde esta tu hermana?.-Shelby miro a su hija y esta corrió enseguida a sus brazos sin parar de llorar.

- No le se mama, anoche salió y no hemos podido localizarla.-hablaba en medio del abrazo - Grace, San, Britt y Quinn salieron a buscarla pero todavía no han llamado.

- ¿Como que no lo saben? ¿Ustedes no estaban con ella?.-mas se desesperaba y la pequeña morena se desprendía del abrazo.

- Anoche estaba en su cuarto, hasta que oímos un ruido de un auto y nos dimos cuenta que se había ido.-explicaba.

- ¡Por Dios!.-sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

- Mi amor tranquila.-Lisa intentaba tranquilizar a su mujer.

- No me pidas que este tranquila, nos vamos unos días y una de mis hijas esta desaparecida, y no entiendo no entiendo porq nadie nos había dicho lo que estaba pasando con Amelia.-estaba frustrada

- Mama...-no término de hablar la pequeña morena porq por la puerta entraban Grace, San, Britt y Quinn.

- Que bueno que llegaron.-Grace se acercaba abrazar a sus dos madres.

- ¿Saben algo de Rachel?.-le preguntaba Shelby.

- No... Nada fuimos a todos los lugares posibles y nada.-respondió triste Grace.

- Alguien me puedes explicar que es lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo.-exigía Shelby todas se quedaron calladas.

- Me van a decir o tengo que sacárselos a la fuerza.-las miraba detenidamente a todas ya que estaban calladas - HABLEN DE UNA VEZ MALDITA SEA.-gritaba la mujer asustando a todas.

- Tranquilízate por favor.-le pedía Lisa parada a un lado de ella

-¿Como quieres que me tranquilice?, si les estoy preguntando que es lo que ha pasado, porq no nos habían dicho lo de Amelia.-hablaba con mucho dolor y Lisa lo entendió así que decidió hablar ella ahora.

- Quinn.-miro a la rubia - Tu eres su novia, nos podrías explicar mejor las cosas.

- Rachel y... Rachel y yo ya no somos novias.-aclaro tristemente.

- ¿Que?.-nuevamente Shelby estaba confundida.

- Terminamos.-termino de aclarar.

- No lo puedo creer.-Shelby negaba - De que mas nos tenemos que enterar ha.-estaba desilusionada - No puedo creer que...- no termino de hablar porq escucharon un ruido en la segunda planta y todas se miraron - Es Rachel.-dijo y todas corrieron rápidamente para subir la escaleras llegaron a la puerta pero estaba con seguro.

- Rachel, mi amor sé que estas ahí ábreme.-le pedía Shelby pero no obtenía respuesta – Rachel...-volvía a insistir escucharon pasos la puerta se abrió y todas cambiaron las expresiones de sus rostros preocupación, confusión, sorpresa noto la morena, no era para menos si estaba echa una completa mierda, curitas cubriendo los raspones de las piernas, brazos y el visible moretón que tiene en la cara.

- ¡Dios mio!.-Shelby tenia un nudo en la garganta - Mi amor ¿que te paso?.

- Mama.-la morena se abalanzo a los brazos de la mujer comenzando a llorar, Shelby se sorprendió porq la había llamado mama pero aun así correspondió el abrazo.

- Mi pequeña que te ha pasado.-comenzaba a llorar y las que estaban atrás de ella tampoco pudieron evitarlo.

- Creo que me cayo una basura en el ojo.-se excusaba la latina.

- Si claro.-apenas sonreía Lisa - Creo que es mejor que las dejemos solas.- señalo a su mujer y a la morena que seguían abrazadas y las demás asintieron.

- ¿Porq no nos dijiste lo de Amelia?.-Shelby estaba acostada con la morena en su cama

- No quería que se preocuparan.-confeso al fin con tristeza

- Rachel, somos tu familia tenias que confiar en nosotras y no cargar con eso tu sola.-esta vez le recrimino.

- Yo solo...-no siguió porq derrumbo - ¿Porq a ella?, no se lo merecía.-lloraba - No se lo merecía y... y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla nada.

- Ya mi amor.-la abrazaba - No se podía hacer nada si la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada no tenia solución, en cualquier momento pasaría lo que paso.

- La extraño.-sollozaba.

- Lo se mi amor lo se, lamento no haber estado contigo en esos momentos te juro que si yo hubiese sabido hubiera tomado el primer avión para estar contigo.-besaba su frente.

- Ahora me vas a decir, ¿como te hiciste todos esos raspones y ese golpe?.-le preguntaba

- Fui... fui a ese bar que queda a las afueras.-respondió.

- El Dulce Morada ¿que ibas hacer allí?.-bajo su mirada para mirarla seriamente.

- No lo se, quizás quería ir ahogar mis penas.-confeso con sinceridad.

- Rachel, sabes que beber no esta bien ¿no me digas te fuiste de pelea con alguien?.-se paro de la cama para mirarla mejor.

- ¡No! claro que no.-aclaro sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Entonces?.-puso sus manos en su cintura.

- Me encontré con una amiga y nos pusimos a beber mas, y después cuando salimos del lugar creo que nos caímos que se yo.-trataba de explicar.

- ¿Condujeron en estado de ebriedad?.-frunció el ceño.

- Si.-bajo su mirada.

- Dios Rachel pudiste a ver muerto.-comenzaba a llorar

- Lo siento.-estaba avergonzada.

- Ya si.-se acercaba abrazarla - Lo importante es que estas bien y yo no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase.

- Te quiero mama.-se abrazaba mas a ella.

- Y yo a ti mi pequeña y yo a ti.-besaba su frente- Ahora quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso con Quinn.-quería entender y vio como la morena se alejaba de ella.

- No quiero hablar de eso.-se puso seria.

- Rachel.-insistía.

- No mama, no quiero entiendes… no quiero, no quiero saber nada de Quinn ni de nadie no quiero por favor.- suplicaba - Perdí a mi mejor amiga entiendes, ¿sabes el dolor que eso me provoca?.

- Rachel...

- No... No lo entiendes nadie entiende lo que siento.-lloraba mas

- Hija no digas eso si yo se...-intentaba acercase a ella.

- Quiero estar sola.-pedía.

- Rachel...

- Por favor déjame sola.-le señalaba la puerta.

- Esta bien.-le daba una mirada triste - Sabes que estamos contigo ¿no?, somos tu familia hija no nos alejes si.-termino de decirle y salió del cuarto.

- ¿Que paso?.-le pregunto Lisa apenas la vio bajar por las escaleras.

- Al principio todo bien.-suspiro - Pero termino cerrándose en banda y es eso lo que me preocupa.

- Todo estará bien ya lo veras.-Lisa intentaba darle ánimos.

- Rachel esta mal muy mal, no solo es lo de Amelia esta así también por ti.-miraba a la rubia que bajo la cabeza - Me vas a explicar que lo que paso para que terminaran.-la rubia asintió.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que creíste que Rachel te engañaba con Amelia? y por eso, ¿volviste con Finn?.-Shelby estaba incrédula.

- Si pero... pero no fue solo mi culpa, ya le dije que hubieron muchas cosas que me llevaron a creer eso.-explicaba la rubia.

- Eso no es excusa para que hayas vuelto con Finn.-le recriminaba.

- Lo se.-hasta el día de hoy se arrepentía, la morena le había dejado claro que era eso lo que no le perdonaba.

- Con razón Rachel esta así, entiendo que no quiera volver contigo, digo porq es entendible que desconfiaras de ella, ¿pero que volvieras con ese chico? eso fue un golpe bajo.

- Ya Shelby, creo que ella también ha tenido suficiente como para que tu vengas y le eches mas leña al fuego.-Lisa se ponía en el lugar de la rubia.

- Lo se pero que todo esto es ilógico, son cosas que se pudieron haber solucionado hablando, confiando pero no siempre toman decisiones erróneas y terminan arrepintiéndose, además yo soy una mala madre, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto.-decía Shelby ahora con los ojos llorosos.

- Mi amor mírame, tu no eres una mala madre y no tienes la culpa de nada.-trabada de consolar a su mujer y las demás bajaban la cabeza avergonzadas y tristes a la vez.

- Si... si la tengo, yo... yo debí estar con ella no debí haberme ido.-estaba desconsolada.

- No Shelby las cosas no fueron así, ni tu ni yo ni nadie sabia que esto iba a pasar, si nosotras nos fuimos fue por trabajo, además las llamábamos todos los días y siempre nos decían que todo estaba bien, incluso Rachel lo hacia, ¿como íbamos a saber que estaban mintiendo?, no estaba en nuestras manos amor.-termino de decir la rubia y abrazo mas a su mujer contra su cuerpo.

Al otro día...

- Buenos días.-la morena entraba a la cocina con cara de no haber dormido toda la noche y todas se miraron entre ellas.

- Rachel, ¿que haces levantada?.-le pregunto Shelby.

- Tengo que ir al colegio ¿no?.-se sirvió un poco de jugo.

- Si pero yo creí que te quedarías por lo...-no termino la mujer porq la morena la corto.

- No lo digas.-la miro fijamente.

- Pero Rachel...-esta vez fue Lisa.

- ¿Me van a llevar?.-miro a sus hermanas - ¿O me voy caminando?.-sentencio.

- Yo te llevo.- le dijo la pequeña morena.

- Bien te espero afuera.-salió de la cocina.

- ¿Que vamos hacer?.-Shelby miro a su mujer y a sus hijas - Esta pasando lo que mas me temía, se esta encerrando ella misma en una coraza y dudo mucho que nos permita ayudarla.

- No te preocupes ma, nosotras haremos lo posible porq eso no suceda.-intentaba tranquilizarla la pequeña morena.

- Si todo estará bien.-esta vez era Grace.

La morena entro al colegio vio como algunas personas la miraban no entendía pero de igual manera siguió su camino.

- Lo siento.-escuchaba como a su paso le decían algunas chicas a su paso.

- Lo siento hermosa.-esta la abrazo y ahora estaba mas confundida, se soltó del abrazo y vio cono Sally caminaba hacia ella y la abrazo.

- Lo siento Rachel, yo no lo sabia ¿porque no me lo dijistes?.-hablaba Sally entre el abrazo.

- ¿De que hablas Sally?.-se separo del abrazo.

- De Amelia.-respondió y vio como la morena cambio la expresión de su rostro.

- Me tengo que ir.-dijo de repente.

- Pero Rachel...-estaba confundida.

- Nos vemos Sally.-se alejó como pudo de la chica, prácticamente corrió a su casillero y sintió como alguien se colocaba a su lado.

- ¿Que quieres Quinn?.-se dio cuenta que era la rubia.

- ¿Podemos hablar?.-le pregunto dudosa.

- No.-respondió escueta.

- Rachel...-intentaba acercarse a la morena.

- Déjame en paz Quinn.-dijo lo más bajo posible y el rostro de la rubia cambio a uno triste - No te necesito a ti.-la señalo - Ni nadie así que deja de fastidiarme...-cerro fuertemente su casillero y se fue dejando a la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Era la hora del Club ya todos estaban ahí menos Finn que estaba suspendido.

- Hola chicos Mr. Shue.-entraba por la puerta - Bueno empecemos con la clase.-y vio como la morena levantaba la mano - Dime Rachel.

- ¿Puedo cantar?.-pregunto.

- Claro pasa.-acepto.

- Noah.-llamaba al chico que se acercaba con su guitarra y el este comenzó con los acordes.

I think about you every single day.

**Pienso en ti todos los días.**

And every time i see your face.

**Y cada vez que veo tu cara.**

I wake and it brings me to tears.

**Me despierto y me vengo en lágrimas.**

We hadn't spoken in years.

**No habíamos hablado en años.**

We were close when we were young and naive.

**Éramos cercanas cuando éramos jóvenes e ingenuas.**

We grew up and we learned other things.

**Crecimos y aprendimos otras cosas.**

You'll always be sweet 16.

**Siempre serás dulce 16.**

Su rostro comenzó a tornarse triste y todos supieron para quien era la música.

And you will always be perfect.

**Y siempre serás perfecta.**

You'll always be beautiful.

**Siempre serás hermosa.**

Our hearts will never forget you.

**Nuestros corazónes nunca te olvidaran.**

You didn't belong here.

**Que no perteneces aqui.**

And it's become so clear.

**Y es tan claro.**

¿Why heaven called your name?.

**¿Por qué el cielo menciono tu nombre?.**

Todavía no comprendía bien lo que había pasado, pero realmente era muy doloroso perder Amelia al igual que sus padres, quisiera a ver podido pasar mas tiempo con ella y haberla echo feliz.

I miss you and it still feels like i know you.

**Te extraño y todavía se siente como que te conozco.**

I've got pictures of us side by side to show you.

**Tengo fotos de nuestro lado a lado para mostrar.**

But it feels like i owe you so much more.

**Pero se siente como que te debo mucho más.**

Solo quedaban los recursos de cada una de las cosas que vivieron juntas, no quería dejarla ir se estaba aferrando a algo que ya no iba a volver y sabia que no estaba bien.

And you will always be perfect.

**Y siempre serás perfecta.**

You'll always be beautiful.

**Siempre serás hermosa.**

Our hearts will never forget you.

**Nuestros corazónes nunca te olvidaran.**

You didn't belong here.

**Que no perteneces aqui.**

And it's become so clear.

**Y es tan claro.**

¿Why heaven called your name?.

**¿Por qué el cielo menciono tu nombre?.**

And it just doesn't seem right, ¿was it really your time?.

**Y simplemente no me parece justo, ¿que era realmente tu tiempo?.**

¿Are we dreaming?.

**¿Estamos soñando?.**

We'll never let go of you.

**Nunca vamos a dejarte.**

Wish you were here but it's becoming clear.

**Ojalá estuvieras aquí, pero es cada vez más claro.**

That earth's just not the place for an angel like you.

**Que la tierra no es el lugar para un ángel como tú.**

For an angel like you.

**Para un ángel como tú.**

Todos miraban a la morena tristemente, a algunos ya se les empezaban a salir las lagrimas, podían sentir el dolor de la morena como suyo, algunos no habían conocido a Amelia pero sabían lo importante que era y seguía siendo para la morena.

You meant so much to so many.

**Significastes mucho para tantos.**

I'm not quite sure how to do justice to you.

**No estoy muy segura de cuanta justicia hiciste.**

If they're ready to say goodbye.

**Si ellos estan listos para decirte adios.**

I know i'm not.

**Yo sé que no lo estoy.**

Quinn la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos quería abrazarla, estar con ella, ofrecerle su apoyo pero sabia que iba a ser difícil y mas con la actitud que estaba mostrando la morena.

You made the news and the papers for days and days.

**Creastes las noticias y los periódicos por días y días.**

But it hardly seems fair.

**Sin embargo, no parece justo.**

The whole world should know your name.

**El mundo entero debe saber tu nombre.**

I want them to know your name.

**Quiero que sepan tu nombre.**

No era justo, claro que no lo era, una persona como Amelia no merecía haber muerto, tenia tanto por vivir y por hacer, pero como dice el dicho la vida no siempre es justa y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello y era eso lo que estaba intentando hacer la morena o eso ella creía.

And you will always be perfect.

**Y siempre serás perfecta.**

You'll always be beautiful.

**Siempre serás hermosa.**

Our hearts will never forget you.

**Nuestros corazónes nunca te olvidaran.**

You didn't belong here.

**Que no perteneces aqui.**

And it's become so clear.

**Y es tan claro.**

¿Why heaven called your name?.

**¿Por qué el cielo menciono tu nombre?.**

And it just doesn't seem right, ¿was it really your time?.

**Y simplemente no me parece justo, ¿que era realmente tu tiempo?.**

¿Are we dreaming?.

**¿Estamos soñando?.**

We'll never let go of you.

**Nunca vamos a dejarte.**

Wish you were here but it's becoming clear.

**Ojalá estuvieras aquí, pero es cada vez más claro.**

That earth's just not the place for an angel like you.

**Que la tierra no es el lugar para un ángel como tú.**

Un Ángel no había otra palabra para describir a Amelia pensaba la morena un ser dulce, especial, amable cariñoso, pero por sobre todo una persona con un corazón enorme.

And now we must let you move forward.

**Y ahora tenemos que dejarte avanzar.**

Our love lies with you.

**Nuestro amor está contigo.**

Our souls fly with you Amelia.

**Nuestras almas vuelan contigo Amelia.**

Termino la música y la morena término por derrumbarse, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente contagiando a todos los miembros del Club Glee incluso a Mr. Shue que todavía no entendía muy bien que pasaba.

- Rachel...-Quinn fue la primera en querer acercársele pero no lo hizo mas, porq todos vieron como la morena salió corriendo por la puerta...

Bueno ahí esta la música, mmm como podrán darse cuenta el nombre de Amelia no lo escogí porq si, es el nombre de una de las mejores canciones que he escuchado en mi vida, el mensaje que trae es muy lindo y triste a la vez porq para nadie es fácil perder a alguien.

dianna 0012: Tamagotchi? Jaja bueno no eres la única a mi siempre se me moría después de resetearlo jaja.

Espero y entiendan la actitud de Rachel la situación no es fácil para ella.

Gracias por leer...!

Musica:

Tonight Alive - Amelia

watch?v=cFR7u_cMark&feature=related (version acustica).

watch?v=Q9LKbWlrx10 (version original).


	35. Chapter 35

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, se preguntaba así misma la morena mientras estaba en el lugar preferido de Quinn, aunque también se había convertido en el suyo, hace mucho que no venia. Estaba apartando a su familia, a Quinn, a sus amigos a todos, ella sola estaba convirtiendo todo en UNA PORQUERIA. No podía seguir así, solo se estaba haciendo mas daño y a la vez lastimando a las personas que más quería en especial a Quinn, le estaba fallando a Amelia quien seguramente estaría decepcionada de ella desde donde estuviera, limpio sus lágrimas, esto tenía que cambiar, se alejó de la baranda, comenzó a caminar a su auto y se subió a él.

-Esto tiene que cambiar.-se dijo así misma una vez más y arranco.

-¿Entonces salió corriendo?.-Shelby les peguntaba a sus hijas y a las amigas de esta sobre el paradero de Rachel, mientras estaban en la sala de su casa, Lisa había tenido que irse al hospital a resolver unos asuntos.

-Si mamá, cuantas veces mas tengo que repetírtelo.-la pequeña morena también estaba preocupada, pero la preguntadera de su madre la tenia desquiciada.

-Estoy preocupada Rebecca ¿Cómo quieres que este?.-caminaba de un lado para el otro.

-Ya mamá tranquilízate.-esta vez Grace le cerraba el paso y la sentaba en uno de los muebles.

-No entiendo a Berry, de verdad que ya me estoy cansando de su actitud.-esta vez era la latina que participaba en la conversación – Entiendo que este triste, no debe ser fácil perder a alguien que quieres, pero en vez de dejar que la ayudemos, se comporta como una estúpida.

-No le digas estúpida.-Quinn defendió a la morena.

-Pero eso es lo que es.-se cruzaba de brazos – Te esta lastimando a ti y a todas las que estamos aquí.

-¿Rachel te preocupa?.-le preguntaba con una sonrisa Quinn.

-Bueno si, es nuestra amiga ¿no?.-todas la miraban con una ceja levantada - ¿Qué?.-no entendía porque la estaban mirando así.

-Eres tan linda.-le dijo Britt tirándosele encima y dándole un beso en los labios, cosa que hizo que la latina se sonrojara y las demás sonrieran, hasta que el timbre sonó y todas se miraron entre si.

-Debe ser Rachel.-dijo la pequeña morena y rápidamente se levanto a la puerta, pero ni muy bien lo hizo cambio la expresión de su rostro a una de ¿odio?.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.-fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la pequeña morena.

-¿Esa es manera de recibir a tus abuelos?.-le pregunto un hombre de unos 60 años parado al lado de una mujer de casi la misma edad.

-Repito ¿Qué hacen aquí?.-nuevamente les pregunto seriamente.

-Vinimos a visitarte a ti y a tu hermana.-le respondió su abuela la hizo a un lado y los dos entraron.

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.-Shelby inmediatamente se para de su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

-Otra.-la mujer rodo los ojos – Vinimos a ver a nuestras nietas, cierto Charles.-miro a su marido.

-Si cariño.-este forzó una sonrisa – ¿Y Rachel?.-pregunto por la otra morena.

-Ella no esta.-le respondió Grace.

-Tú no te metas niñita, esto es un asunto familiar.-le dijo de mala gana la abuela Berry.

-Cuidado como le hablas a mi hija Alice.-Shelby defendió a la rubia.

-Ella no es tu hija, es hija de la lesbiana asquerosa con la que te casaste.-esta vez fue Charles Berry.

-No le voy a permitir que insulte a mi madre.-la pequeña morena esta ya cansándose de la situación.

-Cuidadito como nos hablas insolente, además esa no es tu madre.-Alice Berry le daba una mirada seria a su nieta.

-Si lo es.-atacaba la pequeña morena.

-Era de esperarse que defendieras a la lesbiana esa engendro del demonio.-dijo con veneno Alice Berry.

-YA BASTA.-la latina se paro de su asiento ya cansada – No voy a permitir que siga insultando a mis amigas.

-Cálmate Santana.-le pedía Quinn, ella también estaba molesta pero no quería que su amiga se metiera en problemas.

-Vaya, ya salto la banda de lesbianas.-se burlo Charles Berry.

-Midas sus palabras señora, nosotras no le estamos faltando el respeto.-Quinn ya se estaba cansando, pero nadie se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Rachel un poco confundida, se quedo parada sin hacer ruido.

-Mira niñita cállate, no te metas en este asunto, de seguro eres una lesbiana asquerosa al igual que todas estas, aberración de la naturaleza.-encaraba a Quinn y su marido sonreía.

-Repita lo que dijo.-dijo Rachel llamando la atención de todos los presentes y todo se giraron a verla.

-Pero si es Rachel.-Charles Berry sonreía.

-Repita lo que dijo.-nuevamente Rachel hablo mirando directamente a su abuela.

-¿Qué dije?.-ponía una sonrisa hipócrita Alice Berry.

-Le voy a decir una cosa Señora.-la morena se acercaba de manera intimidante a Alice – Si la vuelve a insultar.-señalo a Quinn – No respondo de mi.-la miro seriamente.

-Ah no me digas, tu tienes algo con la lesbiana esa.-Charles señalaba a Quinn.

-Si, si tengo algo con ella, es la mujer que amo, la mujer de mi vida.-aclaro mirando firmemente a sus dos Abuelos y Quinn sonreía por lo que estaba diciendo la morena – Y no voy a permitir que un par de Homofóbicos la insulten, ni a ella ni nadie de esta casa ¿me escucharon?.-miro a sus dos abuelos.

-Era de esperarse que el maricon de Hiram, criara una hija igual que el.-dijo Alice con desprecio.

-NO LE VOY A PERMITIR QUE INSULTE A MI PADRE.-grito la morena – Él fue un buen padre, fue un hombre amoroso, cariñoso, que me enseño a respetar a los demás sin importar sus preferencias sexuales y su manera de pensar, el junto con mi padre Leroy me dieron un hogar lleno de compresión, amor, respeto, confianza cosa que ustedes nunca tendrán.-les dijo con desprecio y los Señores Berry se quedaron callados – Ahora estoy aquí en esta casa, con gente que me ama y me respeta por lo que soy, venir aquí ha sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar y no voy a permitir que ninguno de los dos.-señalo a sus abuelos – Insulten a mis dos madres, a mis hermanas, a mis amigas y a la mujer que amo.-miro a Quinn – Ahora se largan, no los quiero volver a ver aquí, no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes.-la morena camino a la puerta y la abrió - ¿Qué esperan?.-con la cabeza les enseñaba la salida.

-Rachel...-su abuela intentaba hablar.

-LARGUENSEN.-grito sobresaltando a sus dos abuelos, estos no dijeron nada más simplemente salieron de la casa y la morena cerro la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Que gente.-miro a todas con una sonrisa, vio como sus dos hermanas y su madre se le tiraron encima para abrazarla.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti.-le decía su madre.

-Y nosotras también.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Grace y Rebecca.

-No iba a permitir que las insultaran.-dijo la morena separándose de su madre y hermanas – Siento… siento mucho mi comportamientos de estos días.-bajaba su cabeza avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, te perdonamos.-dijo la pequeña morena y todas rodaron los ojos.

-Lo que Rebecca quiso decir, es que no te preocupes, que entendemos la razón por la que estabas así y que estamos felices de que vuelvas a ser la misma.-Shelby volvía a abrazar a su hija.

-Yo… yo me voy a mi cuarto.-Rachel no sabia porque, pero quería estar sola, no era que nuevamente se estuviera encerrando en si misma, no era eso, sino que la situación anterior había tocado una fibra muy dolorosa para ella, porque al final de cuentas las dos personas que boto de su casa, eran sus abuelos y no podía creer que fueran dos personas despreciables.

-¿Segura?.-le pregunto su madre dudosa.

-Si…

-Rachel...-la llamo Quinn no iba a permitir que la morena huyera, no después de lo que dijo sobre ella.

-Todo esta bien Quinn.-la morena la miro y le sonrió – Todo estará bien.-volvió a decirle y termino por irse a su cuarto.

-¿Escucharon todo lo que dijo de mi?.-Quinn todavía no podía creerlo.

-Si Quinn, la escuchamos.-dijo la pequeña morena y todas sonrieron.

Al otro día…

-¿Rachel si vino?.-Quinn preguntaba impaciente mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio junto con Grace, ya que Santana junto con Britt habían desaparecido, seguramente estarían en su sesión de besos en el cuarto del conserje, Rebecca se había ido con Puck y no había visto a la morena para nada por eso preguntaba.

-Que si Quinn, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.-Grace ya estaba cansada de tanta preguntadera.

-Es que…

-Quinn quiero hablar contigo.-Finn se interpuesto entre las dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-le pregunto Grace con el ceño fruncido – No deberías estar aquí estas suspendido.

-Me importa una mierda la suspensión, tengo un asunto pendiente con Quinn.-miro a la rubia.

-Yo no tengo ningún asunto contigo Finn.-la rubia lo miro con desprecio.

-Pues si que lo tienes.-el muchacho la agarro fuertemente del brazo.

-Suéltala.-le pidió Grace.

-Tú no te metas.-Finn empujo a Grace.

-No empujes a mi novia.-Ben llego justo a tiempo para empujar a Finn y coloco a Quinn atrás de él y los curiosos se empezaron a amontonar.

-Ben lárgate, este asunto no es contigo, sino lo haces sabrás de lo que soy capaz.-amenazo Finn.

-Pues si es asunto mio, acabas de empujar a mi novia y estas maltratando a una de sus amigas.-aclaro Ben.

-Te lo advertí.-dijo Finn, alzo su puño para darle a Ben, pero este fue mas rápido esquivo el golpe y el puño de Finn fue directo a la cara de la rubia, que cayo al piso.

-¿Qué hiciste imbécil?.-Grace empujo a Finn y se acercó a la rubia - ¿Estás bien?.-le pregunto tratando de ayudarla a pararse.

-Me… me siento mareada, me duele.-se agarraba la cara.

-Lárgate de aquí antes de que te masacre.-amenazo Ben a Finn y este salió corriendo ante la atenta mirada de los curiosos.

-Vamos a la enfermería.-le sugirió Grace a Quinn esta asintió y se fueron seguidas por Ben.

-Lo voy a matar.-Santana esta furiosa en la enfermería, todos ya se encontraban ahí, Britt, Rebecca, Grace, Puck y Ben, menos Rachel que al parecer se la había tragado la tierra.

-Cálmate Santana.-le pedía Quinn con una funda de hielo en su pómulo derecho, que era el que había recibido el golpe.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?.-a la latina estaban que se la llevaban los demonios.

-Pues…

-Alguien me puede explicar, que fue lo que paso en el pasillo…-una confundida Rachel entraba a la enfermería, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vio la cara de Quinn - ¿Qué te paso?.-fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

-Nada, me… me caí.-la rubia mentía y miraba a todos para que le siguieran la corriente.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara Quinn?.-volvía a preguntar y la rubia se quedo callada – ¿Fue el verdad?.-se refería a Finn, lo había visto hace unos minutos todo nervioso y evitaba mirarla a la cara, todos se quedaron callados – Maldito lo voy a matar.-la morena salía disparada de la enfermería.

-Rachel.-intento llamarla Quinn - ¿Qué esperan?.-miro al resto que se habían quedado como estatua – Muévanse.-la rubia salió rápidamente de la enfermería seguida por el resto.

La morena iba por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, Finn había ido demasiado lejos esta vez, se había atrevido a golpear a Quinn y eso lo iba a pagar bien caro.

-Rachel…-Sally intento llamarla.

-Ahora no Sally.-le dijo la morena y siguió su camino, hasta que pudo divisar al imbécil, que estaba como si nada riéndose con otros chicos.

-¿Te crees bien macho?.-le pregunto la morena apenas llego a la altura del chico.

-¿De que hablas loca?.-se hizo el desentendido.

-De Quinn, te atreviste a golpearla.-le recrimino.

-Se lo merecía.-soltó una sonrisa burlona, sonrisa que se borro porque la morena lo empujo contra los casilleros y los curiosos los empezaron a rodear.

-Me la vas a pagar desgraciada.-Finn se acercó a la morena y le dio un puñete en la boca que la mando a piso.

-Levántate zorra.-se hacia el macho, como podía la morena se levantaba y llevaba una de sus manos en donde había recibido el golpe, se dio cuenta que le había partido el labio ya que tenia sangre.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?.-Sally llegaba al lugar y empujaba a Finn.

-Llego la otra zorra.-se burlo de la rubia el muchacho.

-Cállate estúpido.-la morena se volvía acercar a Finn, esta vez le daba una patada en sus partes bajas y este caía al piso.

-Levántate si eres bien macho, ven pégame.-la morena le pegaba una patada en la barriga.

-Ya déjalo Rach, no vale la pena.-Sally intentaba alejarla de Finn – Dios te partió el labio.-miraba la herida de la morena.

-No es nada.-intentaba limpiarse la sangre.

-¿Qué esperan para irse?.-Sally le daba una mirada seria a todos los curiosos y estos salían disparados no querían problemas con la rubia.

-Rachel…-Quinn llegaba al lugar junto con San, Britt, Rebecca, Grace, Puck y Ben - ¿Qué te paso en el labio?.-la rubia miraba la herida de la morena.

-El imbécil me pego, pero ya recibió su merecido.-sonrió señalando a Finn que estaba todavía en el piso, todos lo miraron.

-¿Estás loca?.-parecía molesta - ¿No vez como te dejo?.-se acercaba a la morena.

-No es nada.-le restaba importancia al asunto.

-Ahora mismo nos vamos a la enfermería.-sonó como una orden y comenzó a arrastrar a la morena ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

-Berry si que es una fiera.-comento la latina – Es la segunda vez que deja a la morsa en el piso sin poder levantarse.-sonrió.

-No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Finn.-acoto Puck con dramatismo y todos sonrieron.

-Ouch Quinn, me duele.-se quejaba la morena mientras la rubia le pasaba un algodón con alcohol en la herida.

-Deja de quejarte que no es para tanto, además eso te pasa por meterte con alguien mas grande que tú.-estaba molesta pero a la vez alegre por lo que había echo la morena.

-Sera más grande que yo, pero es un debilucho.-dijo divertida.

-Si claro, por eso te dejo el labio así ¿no?.-quería sonar seria.

-Me enfrentaría con quien sea por ti Quinn.-la miro fijamente.

-¿Me amas?.-le pregunto desviando su mirada a los labios de la morena.

-Mucho mas que ayer, siento mucho como te…-no termino de hablar porque la rubia la callo con un suave y tierno beso, no quería que la herida le doliera mas.

-No digas nada si, solo no digas nada.-nuevamente acerco sus labios a la morena – Te amo Rach, te amo.-susurro sobre los labios de la morena y esta sonrió volviéndola a besar…

**I don't love you, but I always will**

**I don't love you, but I always will**

**I don't love you but I always will**

**I always will**

* * *

**Se que dije que no actualizaría hasta después de un mes, pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo y sinceramente no le veo razón para seguir alargando esta historia, así que el final se acerca.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios…  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Las regionales se habían llevado a cabo y Nuevas Direcciones las habían ganado, las vacaciones de invierno también habían llegado, la nieve y el espíritu navideño se hacían presentes.

Quinn y Rachel no eran novias todavía, porque se estaban tomando las cosas con calma, querían volver a encontrarse, recuperar la confianza y sobre todo dejar a un lado todo lo que las había llevado al rompimiento.

Finn había sido expulsado, después de que muchos estudiantes testificaran en su contra, en cuanto a las agresiones que les había echo a Sally, Quinn y Rachel.

-¿Los Fabray van a venir para le cena de navidad? – Shelby le preguntaba a Rachel, que estaba haciendo galletas junto con Rebecca y Grace en la cocina.

-Si, Quinn me dijo que si vendrían – respondía la morena, mientras amasaba la masa.

-¿Y como van las cosas con Quinn? – Shelby pregunto, no sabia nada del tema.

-Bien, no te comas el chocolate – le pego en la mano a Rebecca.

-Ay, no seas coñuda – se quejo la pequeña morena, cogiendo mas chocolate.

-Te vas a engordar – la molesto Grace y la pequeña morena enseguida dejo el chocolate, su figura era lo primero.

-Pero, ¿si van a volver? – nuevamente curioseaba Shelby.

-Si, es decir, eso creo – decía algo dudativa, mientras ponía las galletas en el charol.

-¿Cómo que creo? – Shelby no entendía.

-Deja de ser cotilla madre – la pequeña, morena molesto a su madre.

-Quien habla, además me interesa saber, Rachel es mi hija, ahora que lo pienso, porque no invitas a Puck – miro a la pequeña morena y esta enseguida pensó porque abrí mi bocota.

-Rachel me estoy comiendo el chocolate – la pequeña morena, intentaba desviar la conversación.

- Porque no le respondes a mamá Rebecca – Rachel molestaba a su hermana, que le dio una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, le voy a preguntar ¿si? – no quería hablar mas del tema.

-Rebecca, te lo digo por última vez, o traes a ese muchacho a la casa o te vas a un convento – sentencio.

-¿Un convento?, ¿Por qué no le pides a Grace que traiga a Ben? – la pequeña morena se gano una mirada asesina de Grace.

-Me parece una buena idea, también vele diciendo a ese muchacho que lo quiero conocer – esta vez Shelby, miro a Grace.

-Si mamá – respondió la rubia y la única que se reía por toda la situación era Rachel.

-¿Tu de qué te ríes? – la pequeña morena miro Rachel.

- De nada - metió las galletas al horno.

-Claro – la pequeña morena la miraba desafiante.

…

La morena había decidido hacer unas compras al súper mercado pero sola, sabia que había tomado una sabia decisión, llevar a Rebecca y Grace era toda una odisea. Iba bien abrigada, llevaba puesto su gorrito de lana y la mejor de las sonrisas plasmada en su rostro. Iba con su carrito de compras hasta que choco con alguien.

-Perdón – se disculpo la otra persona.

-¿Alex? – vio que era la chica.

-Hola Rach – sonrió – Disculpa pero no me di cuenta.

-No hay problema, yo también venia distraída – le sonrió.

-¿Haciendo compras? – miro lo que la morena tenia en el carrito.

-Pues si, veo que tu también – también miro el carrito de la chica.

-Si, mi madre es una pesada, necesita unas cosas para la cafetería y bueno aquí estoy – sonreía.

-¿Tienes cafetería? – no sabia eso.

-Si, si quieres a lo que salimos de aquí, te invito un café – le propuso.

-Claro - acepto.

Las dos terminaron de hacer sus compras, pagaron y juntas salieron hacia la cafetería de Alex.

-Pasa – Alex le abría la puerta a la morena, para que entrara a la cafetería.

-Gracias – la morena entraba.

-Siéntate es esa mesa – le señalaba una que quedaba muy cerca de la ventana, la morena se fue a sentar y espero a que Alex saliera.

-Tu café – le ponía una taza a la morena y ponía otra para ella – Espérame ya vuelvo – la morena asintió, vio como Alex hablaba con una mujer, esta le daba un plato, que parecía contener galletas y Alex nuevamente se acercaba a la mesa.

-Aquí tienes – ponía el plato de galletas en la mesa - Cortesía de la casa, mi mamá las prepara.-le hizo referencia a las galletas.

-¿Tu mamá? - le pregunto la morena

-Si la mujer con la que hablaba, es mi mamá – explico y la morena entendió.

-Pues dile que están muy ricas.- expreso degustando una galleta y Alex sonrió.

-¿Y Abigail?, de seguro no le ha de gustar mucho encontrarme aquí.-bromeo, mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca.

-Abigail no es mala persona, lo digo a pesar de que me ha tocado aguantar sus ataques de egocentrismo y divinismo - también bromeo - Ella solo se porta así, porque siempre lucha por lo que quiere, siempre busca lo mejor y sé que a veces se pasa de la raya pero como te dije no es una mala persona.

-¿La quieres mucho?.-le pregunto la morena.

-Como no tienes idea, ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve, desde que me conoció siempre se porto bien conmigo - hablaba orgullosa - Cuando entre por primera vez al colegio y todo se manejaba por Status Social, es decir los populares se encargaban de atormentar a los perdedores, había un ritual, en el que a todos los perdedores que estaban en primer año nos tiraban a los contenedores de basura y nos tiraban Slushies, esa era la manera de darnos la bienvenida - contaba la chica y la morena estaba atenta.

-Ese día, fue el peor día de mi vida, recuerdo que llegue al baño de mujeres llorando y me encerré en uno de los cubículos, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, hasta que ella apareció, entro al cubículo y se agacho a mi altura y me dijo que no llorara, que no valía la pena, recuerdo que me saco de ahí y me llevo hasta su casa, me presto ropa, me prometió que nunca nadie mas me lastimaría y así fue, al otro día llegue de su brazo, les dejo claro a todos que si se volvían a meter conmigo, la iban a pagar muy caro, desde ese momento todos me empezaron a respetar y nunca nadie mas se metió conmigo – termino de contar orgullosa.

-Vaya ¿Y por qué a Abigail nunca le hicieron nada? - pregunto curiosa.

-Ser hija de uno de los hombres mas importantes de Ohio, te da ventaja sobre los que casi no tienen nada, Abigail es hija Charles Lomax, el dueño de cadena de centros comerciales Lomax, como veras eso es un detalle de peso y como su padre siempre esta haciendo donaciones al colegio, pues mas - respondía tranquilamente.

-Ah ya entiendo.-era normal que la mayoría del mundo se moviera por influencias pensó.

-Pero son buenas personas, gracias a ellos desde que entre al colegio nunca nos ha faltado nada, ni a mi, ni a mi familia, por ellos tenemos esta cafetería, mi papa tiene una pequeña lavadora de autos y también nos ayudan con la escuela de mis dos hermanos pequeños.-explicaba.

-¿Tienes dos hermanos? - pregunto interesada.

-Si, uno de diez que se llama Jeremy y otro de ocho que se llama Lucas - respondía orgullosa de sus dos hermanos.

-Algún día me gustaría conocerlos - decía la morena con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, cuando haya tiempo te los presento.-sonreía.

-Creo que mejor me voy – la morena miraba su reloj.

-Claro – Alex se paraba de la silla.

-Bien Alex, que tengas una linda navidad – se acercaba a abrazar a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tu también – se despidió y vio como la morena terminaba por salir de la cafetería.

…

-Llegue – la morena entraba a su casa, con todas las fundas de la compras.

-Te ayudo – se ofreció alguien.

-¿Quinn?, no sabia que estabas aquí – caminaba a la cocina, seguida por la rubia.

-Quería verte – se sonrojo un poco, mientras ponía las fundas en la encimera.

-Yo también quería verte – se acercó a la rubia, para besarla.

-Y ya están los conejos pervertidos, con sus manos encima de la otra – Rebecca hacia acto de presencia en la cocina.

-Deja de fastidiar – le recrimino la morena, separándose de Quinn.

-Pero si es la verdad, no saben ni como tener las manos encima de la otra, aunque lo mas seguro, es que las quieran tener ahí – le señalaba sus entrepiernas.

-¡Rebecca! – nuevamente le recriminaba y Quinn estaba roja como un tomate.

-Deja de hacerte la mojigata, sé que te mueres por estar con Quinn, la otra noche te escuche mientras estabas teniendo un sueño húmedo con ella – señalaba a la rubia, que ahora miraba a la morena con una ceja levantada – Como era que decías – puso cara pensativa – Ah ya, era algo así como, si Quinn sigue, sigue – ponía voz sexual y la morena se sonrojaba – Pon tus dedos ahí, si ahí – seguía contando.

-Ya Rebecca, suficiente – se acercó a la rubia – Vámonos – la cogió de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla a la salida.

-Aprovechen que no esta mamá – hacia gestos con las manos y la morena la miro feo antes de salir junto con la rubia.

-A veces me produce matar a Rebecca – la morena se sentó en su cama y la rubia se arrimó a la puerta - ¿Qué? – la rubia no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó mas a ella, se sentó encima de sus piernas y comenzó a besarla.

-Quinn… – sabía por donde venia la cosa.

-Te deseo Rach, me muero por estar contigo – susurraba encima de los labios de la morena y al mismo tiempo los mordía.

-Yo también – apenas y pudo decir la morena, ya tenia la respiración entrecortada, la rubia como pudo acostó a la morena y se acomodó encima de ella.

-Quinn… – la excitación la estaba empezando a inundar y si no paraba la cosa, después se iba a arrepentir – Quinn – puso sus manos en los hombros de la rubia – Tenemos que parar.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? – parecía decepcionada.

-Claro que quiero mi amor – besaba la nariz de la rubia – Pero Rebecca en cualquier momento puede entrar por la puerta, ya la conoces como es, lo haría así sea para molestarnos – explico y la rubia entendió, se acostó del lado derecho de la morena y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Iré a Irlanda después de Navidad – anuncio la morena y Quinn enseguida la miro – ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? – le pregunto y los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron.

-¿En serio? – por supuesto que iría.

-Te dije que algún día iríamos ¿no?, entonces ¿Iras conmigo? – nuevamente le pregunto.

-Por supuesto – sonrió, se acercó a besar a su novia y la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe.

-Vez te lo dije, me debes 10 dólares – la pequeña morena y Grace terminaban de entrar a la habitación, la morena y Quinn rápidamente se sentaban en la cama.

-¿10 dólares? – pregunto la morena confusa.

-Grace y yo hicimos una apuesta, ella dijo que las encontraríamos viendo una película, mientras yo dije que las encontraríamos una encima de la otra y como ven, gane – sonrió orgullosa y la morena junto con Quinn rodaron los ojos.

-Me deben 10 dólares – Grace miraba molesta a Quinn y a la morena.

-¿Disculpa?, pero yo no te dije que hicieras ninguna apuesta ridícula, con esta – señalo a la pequeña morena.

-Son unos conejos calientes, por eso perdí – hacia pucheros y nuevamente Rachel y Quinn, rodaban los ojos.

…

La cena de Navidad había llegado, todas en la casa Johnson/Corcoran estaban listas, incluso Nora que ya había vuelto, su madre se había recuperado satisfactoriamente, solo estaban esperando a los Fabray, a Ben y a Puck si es que llegaba.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Fabray, Russel traía un vino, mientras Judy una torta navideña y Quinn un ramo de rosas para su chica, no lo era oficialmente, pero la morena era y siempre iba a ser su chica

El segundo en llegar fue Ben, con algunos ramos de rosas, para sus suegras, sus cuñadas, Nora y para su novia, el pobre estaba mas que nervioso y mas cuando Rebecca hacia todo tipo de comentarios desubicados.

Y por ultimo llego el que todos esperaban, Puck hacia acto de presencia con un elegante traje y también traía varios ramos de flores.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? – fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Shelby, Puck se puso nervioso.

-¡Mama! – la pequeña morena miraba a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo también quiero saber tus intenciones – esta vez fue Lisa.

-Bueno yo… - Puck no sabia donde meterse y todos los presentes reían.

-Pregúntale de los bebes mamá – Grace comenzaba la venganza, si la pequeña morena se había metido con su novio, ella también lo haría.

-¿Bebes? – Puck pasaba saliva.

-Si, ¿cuántos bebes piensas tener con mi hija? – Lisa se unía a Grace, para molestar a la pequeña morena.

-Bueno… no hemos hablado de eso todavía – nervioso miraba a su novia.

-¿Cómo que no lo han hablando? – esta vez era Shelby – Rebecca el otro día te dije, que quería seis nietos.

-¿Seis nietos? – Puck nuevamente pasaba saliva y todos se echaron a reír.

-No le hagas mi amor, solo nos están molestando – miraba seriamente a sus madre.

-Estos ramos de rosa son para ustedes – Puck rápidamente, se acercaba a dejarle los ramos a las mujeres Johnson/Corcoran/Berry y Nora.

-Llegas tarde Puck, Ben ya nos trajo a todas – miraba a su novio, que afirmaba con la cabeza.

-No importa mi amor, las tuyas son mas lindas – le sonreía a su novio y le daba un beso corto en los labios.

-¿Por qué mejor no pasamos a la mesa? – sugirió Shelby, quería evitar cualquier tipo de espectáculo "porno" frente a los invitados, todos asintieron y uno a uno se fueron sentando en la mesa.

Ya todos estaban en la mesa y Russell golpeo su copa de vino con la cuchara, llamando la atención de todos.

-Quiero proponer un brindis – el hombre alzaba su copa – Por todos los que estamos aquí – miraba a todos – Porque esta se convierta en una tradición y que para estas fechas y otras también importantes nos reunamos, también quiero brindar por el amor, ese sentimiento que esta noches nos ha reunido – la morena miraba a Quinn – Quiero brindar por mi hija, que encontró el amor en una buena mujer – le sonreía a la morena y esta agarraba la mano de Quinn – También quiero brindar por mi mujer, por acompañarme todos estos años – miraba a su mujer – Lamentablemente mi hija mayor no nos pudo acompañar esta noche, pero bueno, sé que es feliz, quiero brindar por Shelby y Lisa por permitirnos estar aquí, por hacerme entrar en razón cuando me cerré completamente en mismo, sin pensar que le estaba haciendo daño a mi familia, también quiero brindar por sus hijas, Rachel – nuevamente miro a la morena - Te has convertido en alguien muy importante para nosotros, en especial para mi hija, sé que la haces feliz y soy feliz por eso, brindo también por Rebecca y Grace – miro a las dos chicas – Son las mejores amigas que mi hija puede tener, brindo también por sus novios – esta vez miro a los chicos – Son muy afortunados, jovencitas así son difíciles de encontrar y por ultimo quiero brindar por Nora – miro a la mujer – Por esta cena deliciosa que no haz preparado, Salud – todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron, la cena transcurrió entre risas por los comentarios desubicados de Rebecca, Puck entro mas en confianza e intentaba ganarse la confianza de sus suegras, en estos momentos, todos se encontraban charlando animadamente en la sala.

-Esto feliz – Quinn susurraba muy cerca del oído de la morena, mientras estaban sentadas, en uno de los muebles.

-¿Por qué? – la miraba.

-Por todo esto, solo faltan Santana y Britt, pero bueno ellas están el la reunión López/Pierce, no lo se nunca imagine estar así rodeada de tanta gente para esta fecha, nunca pensé ver a mi padre así tan feliz – señalaba a su padre, que estaba riéndose por algo que contaba Puck – Y todo es gracias a ti – miro con ternura a la morena.

-No es solo por mi, es por todos los que estamos aquí, ahora somos una gran familia, yo nunca pensé sentir tanta felicidad, pero ya vez me equivoque, incluso si te tuviera solo a ti, seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Váyanse a un hotel – las molesto la pequeña morena.

-¡Rebecca! – le recrimino Shelby.

-Ya lo siento – bajo su cabeza avergonzada.

-Bueno ya falta poco – anunciaba Grace mirando su reloj.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

-FELIZ NAVIDAD – grito Grace.

-Feliz Navidad mi amor – Quinn beso a la morena.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también, mi amor, Te amo – esta vez fue ella la que beso a la rubia.

-Y yo te amo a ti – se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

* * *

**Realmente este capitulo no me ha convencido, no me gusta mucho la Navidad y bueno, no soy buena describiendo ese tipo de fechas, así que por eso el capitulo me salió así.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Rachel y Quinn, ya habían llegado a Irlanda, en este momento iban en un taxi a la casa de la morena, Quinn sonreía viendo como su chica miraba toda la ciudad, sonreía por la felicidad que mostraba por regresar al lugar que fue su hogar por mucho tiempo y que tantos buenos recuerdos le traían.

-Señorita llegamos – anuncio el taxista.

-Claro, aquí tiene – la morena le entregaba dinero – Vamos – miro a Quinn y esta asintió, juntas bajaron del auto, el taxista les ayudo a bajar las dos pequeñas maletas que traían, el taxista se fue y juntas miraban la entrada de la casa.

-Es bonita – comento Quinn.

-Mi papá Hiram la construyo, pero fue mi papá Leroy, quien escogió el diseño – recordaba a sus padres – Entramos – miro a la rubia y esta asintió.

Entraron a la casa que era sencilla, pero apenas entrabas en ella podías darte cuenta, que era un lugar muy acogedor, a pesar de que nadie la habitaba te daba una sensación de tranquilidad, de paz, sus paredes, su colores, trasmitían amor.

La morena se paro en medio de la sala y suspiro, tanto recuerdos venían a su mente, miro cada uno de los cuadros que seguían colgados en las paredes de la casa, en las repisas, veía fotos de ella y sus padres, de ella y Amelia, como deseaba tenerlos con ella, lagrimas mudas empezaban a caer por su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? – la rubia abrazo por detrás a la morena.

-Si, es solo que, nunca imagine que algún día iba a estar en esta casa y que mis padres y Amelia no estuvieran – intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Estoy segura, que ellos están feliz, de que estés aquí – le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No lo habría echo sin ti – ponía sus manos encima de las de la rubia.

-Siempre estaré contigo Rach, siempre – se abrazaba las a la morena.

-Vamos a mi habitación – le propuso.

-Ya decía yo, que para eso me traías – bromeo.

-Si pues, para eso, ¿para que más? – también bromeo – Pero en serio, vamos a mi habitación, quiero que la conozcas – la rubia asintió, cogieron las maletas y juntas subieron las escaleras.

Entraron a la habitación de la morena, que era parecida a la que tenía en Ohio, pero más grande, estaba vacía, ya que la morena cuando se fue, empaco todo, aunque todavía conservaba algunas fotos de sus padres y Amelia.

-Es grande – la rubia se sentaba en la cama.

-Papá Leroy siempre estuvo obsesionado, con el tamaño de las habitaciones – sonrió.

-¿Por qué? – vio como la morena se sentaba a su lado.

-El solía decir que entre mas grandes mejor, así no tendrías problemas, si querías meter una mesa de billar – se encogía de hombros.

-Entiendo – sabia que su suegro tenia un poco de razón - ¿Puedo utilizar el baño? – señalo una puerta.

-Estas en tu casa, además antes de venir, le pedí a mi padrino que mandara a limpiar todo, así que no hay problema – explico.

-¿Veremos a James? – pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-Por supuesto – sonrió y la rubia termino por meterse al baño.

-Rachel… - la rubia salió del baño pero no encontró a la morena – Rachel…-empezó a llamarla pero no había señales de la morena, salió de la habitación y unos metros mas adelante, había una puerta abierta, se acercó, entro y vio a la morena parada en una repisa viendo unas fotos.

-Es la habitación de mis padres – la morena se giro para mirarla.

-Es linda – miraba la habitación, parecía mas grande que la de la morena, tenia varios muebles, un escritorio, una cama bien grande, muchos cuadros, pinturas, estaba arreglada, como si todavía durmieran ahí.

-Como te dije, mi padre tenia una preocupante obsesión, con las habitaciones – sonreía - ¿Estás lista para salir?.

-¿Dónde iremos? – eran las diez de la mañana.

-A que conozcas a mis padres – la rubia asintió, sabia que la morena quería ir al cementerio.

…

-Hola papá – tocaba la tumba de su padre Hiram – Hola papá – esta vez tocaba la tumba de su padre Leroy – se arrodillaba y colocaba los ramos de rosas, mientras Quinn estaba parada atrás de ella, con una ramo en las manos, que era para Amelia – Los extraño – bajaba un poco su cabeza – Traje a alguien conmigo – se giro un poco, para mirar a la rubia - Ven, acércate – la llamo, la rubia hizo caso, se arrodillo a la altura de la morena y puso el ramo que tenia en las manos a un lado.

-Ellas es Quinn, la mujer de mi vida – miro a la rubia.

-Hola Señores Berry – los saludo, le parecía un poco raro hablarle a dos tumbas, pero sabía que era importante a la morena.

-Quiero que la conozcan y nos de sus bendición, ella me hace feliz y sé que si estuvieran vivos, estarían encantados con ella, es mas, creo que ya la quisieran mas que a mi – la rubia sonrió y la morena la miro.

-Quinn te amo, eres lo mas especial e importante que tengo en la vida, además de toda mi familia, por eso aquí delante de mis padres te quiero preguntar, ¿si te gustaría volver a ser mi novia? – la miro tiernamente y la rubia la miro sorprendida.

-¿En serio? – no lo podía creer.

-Si aceptas me harías la mujer mas feliz de este mundo, esa fue una de las razones por la que te pedí, que vinieras conmigo, entonces ¿Aceptas? – la miraba expectante.

-Claro que si mi amor – se abalanzo a los labios de su ya novia.

-Te amo… te amo – susurraba la morena sobre los labios de su novia.

-Yo te amo mas – seguía besando a su novia.

-Quinn mis padres – la molestaba un poco, la rubia se separo de ella.

-Lo siento señores Berry – se sonrojo, como si los hombres pudieran verla.

-No lo sientas si, lo dije por molestar, además me encanta que me beses – nuevamente se acercaba a besarla.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a ver a Amelia – señalaba una tumba que estaba unos metros mása la derecha – la rubia asintió - Bueno papá y papá, me voy feliz porque sé que, de donde estén me han dado su bendición –tocaba por ultima vez las tumbas de sus padres – Los amo – termino de decir y se levanto.

-Señores Berry les prometo que hare muy feliz a su hija, la amo, ella… ella es el amor de mi vida y siempre… siempre estaré con ella, me hubiera encantado conocerlos, pero lamentablemente el destino no lo quiso – la morena sonreía por lo que estaba haciendo su novia.

-Vamos – la morena le tendía una mano, para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Adiós Señores Berry – acepto la mano de su novia, se levanto y juntas caminaron a la tumba de Amelia.

-Hola mi amor – la morena nuevamente se arrodillaba, pero esta vez en la tumba de su mejor amiga – Te extraño sabes – colocaba el ramo de flores – Traje a Quinn conmigo – señalaba a la rubia que estaba atrás de ella – Seguí tu consejo, al principio me porte como una idiota, pero bueno, estoy aquí y nuevamente es mi novia – sonreía feliz – Ven – nuevamente llamaba a su novia, esta se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-Hola Amelia – también saludaba a la chica, cogió la mano de la morena, se miraron y se sonrieron tiernamente.

…

Las Faberry caminaban cogidas de la mano por las calles de Dublín, específicamente de dirigían al puente O'Connell, unos de sus lugares preferidos de la morena y la rubia llevaba su cámara.

-Llegamos – anuncio la morena, se desprendió de su novia y corrió al centro del puente.

-Es hermoso – la rubia llego a la altura de su novia.

-Lo es – respiraba profundamente, como queriendo captar cada uno de los olores, que se hacían presentes y ese momento un Flash llamo su atención - ¡Oye! – la rubia la apuntaba con la cámara – Déjame ver – le pedía.

-No – salía corriendo.

-Quinn, déjame ver – intentaba alcanzar a su novia.

-Solo si me alcanzas – jugaba con ella, la morena sonrió y en un momento de descuido de la rubia, la agarro.

-Te tengo – la abrazaba por la cintura

-Hiciste trampa – hacia pucheros.

-Déjame ver – nuevamente le pidió, resignada la rubia le enseño.

-Vaya eres muy buena, demasiado, incluso me sacaste muy guapa – miraba la foto con detenimiento.

-Es que eres guapa y sexi – la rubia besaba la nariz de su novia.

…

-Es aquí – la morena le señalaba a su novia una cafetería – Otro de mis lugares preferidos de Dublín, sirven el mejor café – le abría la puerta a su novia para que entrara y se sentaba en una mesa, esperando que alguien les viniera a coger la orden.

-Pero si es Rachel – una chica rubia muy guapa, de unos 20 años se acercaba a su mesa.

-Caroline – la morena se levantaba de la mesa, para saludar a la chica.

-Pero… pero tanto tiempo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte – prácticamente se le tiro encima a la morena y le daba dos besos en la mejilla, parecía demasiado emocionada, para el gusto Quinn, que frunció el ceño, la morena se dio cuenta de eso, así que decidió actuar.

-Eh… Caroline, ella es Quinn mi novia – señalo a la rubia.

-Hola Quinn – ni siquiera la miro.

-Hola Caroline – le daba una mirada asesina a la rubita esa.

-Caroline, porque mejor, no nos traes dos cafés especiales y las galletas de siempre – quería evitar que Quinn se le fuera encima a la chica.

-Claro Rach – le sonrió a la morena y rápidamente se fue por la orden.

-Vaya, estas chicas de aquí son, bien efusivas – dijo la rubia con toda la ironía del mundo y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Solo esta feliz de verme, es normal ya que hace mucho que no venia – intentaba explicar la actitud de la chica.

-Claro - seguía cruzada de brazos, la morena sonrió.

-Sabes que solamente y únicamente te amo a ti ¿verdad? – cogía la mano de su novia y esta finalmente sonrió.

-¿Rachel? – alguien interrumpía el momento.

-¿Megan? – a la morena se le ilumino el rostro y rápidamente se paro de la silla para saludar a la chica, que también la saludo de manera efusiva y Quinn no pudo evitar ponerse incomoda, suficiente había tenido con la rubita esa.

-No sabia que ya estaba aquí – Megan se separa del abrazo.

-Llegue en la mañana ¿Mi padrino no te había dicho que llegaba hoy día? – le pregunto.

-Si me dijo que vendrías, pero no me dijo el día – explico y esta vez miro a la rubia.

-Eh… Megan, ella es Quinn mi novia – señalo a la rubia.

-Hola Quinn – le tendió la mano a la rubia.

-Hola – acepto la mano de la chica.

-Quinn, ella es Megan la hermanan de Amelia – ahora si la rubia se sintió avergonzada

-Un placer conocerte Megan – esta un poco sonrojada.

-El placer es todo mío – sonreía – te quedaste corta, es muy hermosa – la rubia terminaba por sonrojarse.

-Ni me lo digas – se dio cuenta como Caroline, venia con la orden – ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras?.

-Claro – la chica abrió una de las sillas y se sentó.

-Rach, aquí esta tu orden – ponía las tazas de café encima de la mesa, junto con el plato de galletas.

-Podrías traer un café para ella – señalaba a Megan.

-Claro Rach – le guiño un ojo a la morena, Quinn rodo los ojos, Megan se dio cuenta de la situación y solo sonrió.

-¿Y cómo estás? – la morena le preguntaba a Megan.

-Bien, intentando seguir adelante – se ponía un poco triste, la morena sabía que era por Amelia – Horita estoy trabajando Four Courts Press – comento.

-Tu café – Caroline nuevamente llegaba a la mesa.

-Gracias – Megan le sonrió a la chica.

-Me retiro – Caroline miro a la morena y termino por irse.

-¿Y Thomas y Diana? – la morena quería saber como estaban.

-En casa, después de lo de Amelia, no han querido salir del país – suspiro.

-Me imagino – la morena también suspiro.

-Pero cuéntenme, ¿Cómo están? – las miraba a las dos con una sonrisa.

-Bien, estamos mejor que nunca – la morena miraba a su novia con cara de enamorada.

-Me alegro, que hayas encontrado la felicidad, mi pequeña mariposa – también tenia la costumbre de llamarla así – Mejor dicho me alegro por las dos.

-Gracias – dijeron al mismo tiempo las Faberry.

Estuvieron un rato charlando, hasta que Megan tuvo que irse, no sin antes hacerles prometer a las dos que se darían una vuelta por la casa de los Harrison, las chicas se quedaron un rato mas, pero después decidieron irse, Caroline tardo como dos minutos en soltar a la morena, después de que esta se había acercado a despedirse de ella, ganándose mas de una mirada asesina de Quinn. Decidieron caminar un poco mas por la ciudad, hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar, fueron al restaurant vegano favorita de la morena, después de eso fueron al cine y en este momento ya estaban regresando a la casa.

-Estoy muerta – la morena se tiraba a uno de los muebles.

-Y yo – la rubia se tiraba junto a su novia y se acercó para besarla, el beso poco a poco se fue tornando más pasional, al punto que la rubia ya estaba encima de la morena, Quinn comenzaba recorrer el cuello de la morena con su lengua y empezaba a realizar sensuales movimientos sobre ella.

-Quinn…- comenzaba a gemir la morena.

-No quieres…- susurraba de manera sexual, en el oído derecho de la morena.

-Vamos a la cama – le sugirió y la rubia asintió.

Entre tropezones y besos se dirigían a la habitación, como podían se sacaban la ropa, ropa que quedaba botada por el piso, la primera en poner su espalda en el colchón fue la morena, la rubia rápidamente se colocaba encima de ella y comenzaba a besarla desesperadamente, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba volver a tener a la morena así, deseaba volver a hacerla suya y es este momento no podía estar mas feliz, hacer el amor con su novia, con el amor de su vida, sin lugar a dudas era uno de sus momentos preferidos. La morena acariciaba la espalada de su novia, bajaba un poco mas sus manos y le apretada el trasero.

-Rach… - gemía la rubia sintiendo el contacto de las manos de su novia.

-Hazme tuya Quinn…- le pedía totalmente excitada, la rubia obediente, se separo un poco y entrelazo sus piernas con las de su novia, comenzó a moverse suavemente, sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda y supo que su novia también había sentido algo así, por la manera en que tembló.

-Oh Quinn si… - gemía la morena, intentando moverse, para seguir el ritmo de su novia – Más rápido – le pedía, la rubia comenzó a envestirla con más fuerza.

-Rach…- hizo la cabeza para atrás cuando las manos de su novia agarraron sus pechos, ninguna de las dos podían controlas sus gemidos, la morena estaba con sus ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios debido a el placer que sentía.

-Mírame mi amor – la rubia le pedía a su novia sin dejar de moverse – Rach mírame – volvió a pedirle y la morena le hizo caso – Te amo – se inclino como pudo para besarla y aumento el ritmo, unas cuantas envestidas más y las dos sintieron como sus corazones se aceleraban y un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, habían llegado al orgasmo, juntas.

-Te amo Rach – la rubia se abrazó a su novia.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi amor – acariciaba la espalada de su novia.

...

Ohio días después… Noche de fin de año…

-¿Tienen las uvas?, ¿Se pusieron ropa interior amarilla? – la pequeña morena estaba en la sala, molestando a todo el mundo, con sus tradiciones de fin de año.

-Si Rebecca – respondieron todos, al igual que en Navidad, los Fabray, Ben y Puck las acompañaban.

-Genial – dijo emocionada - ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntaba a Grace.

-Cinco para las doce Rebecca, ¿Puedes calmarte?, ¡nos estas desesperando a todos! – estaba a punto de amarrar a la pequeña morena.

-Deja de exagerar quieres – miro molesta a su hermana y todos, incluido su novio rodaron los ojos. -Ya prepárense – cogía la uvas.

-¿Crees que se las coma todas? – Quinn le preguntaba a su novia, mientras miraba de manera divertida a su cuñada, que se comportaba como una niña.

-Pues Grace me dijo que se las come todas, incluso vi varios videos – sonrió.

10… - empezaba el conteo la pequeña morena y todos le siguieron.

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO – gritaron todos y empezaron abrazarse, sin lugar a dudas este serian un buen año.


	38. Chapter 38

**Los vestidos y el baile, se los pueden imaginar como ustedes quieran…**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno se habían terminado y todos los estudiantes del McKinley habían regresado a sus clases, faltaban dos días para el baile de la promoción y todos ultimaban detalles, de con quien iban a ir y la vestimenta que iban a utilizar en la gran noche.

Los aspirantes a rey y reina de la promoción, habían sido nominados, para reina estaban nominadas, Santana, Rachel, y Rebecca, sorpresivamente Abigail no había querido participar y Sally tampoco había querido, para reyes estaban nominados, Puck y la sorpresa fue mas grande cuando en la lista para rey contaban los nombres de Quinn y Brittany, por supuesto la latina quería ganar, mientras la pequeña morena y Rachel, habían decidido que quien ganara de las dos estaría bien para la otra.

-Caminen – Rebecca arrastraba por todo el centro comercial a Rachel, Santana y Grace, Quinn y Britt, no habían venido con ellas, ya que según la pequeña morena, como ellas eran los "caballeros" no podían ver los vestidos hasta la hora del baile, entraron a una de las tiendas.

-Buscamos vestidos lindos y sexis – Rebecca le hablaba a la vendedora de lugar.

-Claro Señorita, sígame por aquí – les sonrió a todas y las guio, hasta llegar hasta donde estaban los vestidos.

Una a una fueron, cogiendo los vestidos, comenzaban a probarse uno por uno, la que mas lo hacia era Rebecca ya que ninguno le parecía el correcto, Santana fue la primera en decidirse, Grace fue la segunda, le siguió Rachel y la pequeña morena nada que decidía.

-Rebecca por favor, apúrate me quiero ir – Grace ya estaba cansada.

-Esto es peor que hacer cola, en un banco – comento la latina cruzada de brazos.

-¿Algunas vez haz echo cola en un banco? – le preguntaba Rachel a la latina.

-No, pero me imagino que la espera ha de ser igual – se encogió de hombros.

-¡Bueno ya!, me canse, si se quiere quedar que se quede, pero yo me voy – Grace comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Me voy contigo – la latina salía detrás de ella.

-No me van a dejar aquí – se quejaba la morena.

-Pues que esperas para caminar – le dijo la latina, la morena volvió a mirar al probador y vio que la pequeña morena nada que salía.

-Pues que se quede – la morena también empezó a caminar a la salida.

-Chicas, que tal… - la pequeña morena salía y no encontró a ninguna de sus acompañantes – Pero que ratas traicioneras, pues no me importa, me seguiré probando mas vestidos – se miro en el espejo, hizo una mueca de disgusto y de nuevo se fue al probador.

Horas después…

-Quinn… tus padres pueden llegar - la morena tenían encima a su novia besándole en cuello, estaban en la casa de la rubia, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban.

-No vendrán… - seguía besando el cuello de su novia, poco a poco la comenzó a estorbar, las blusas fueron lo primero que volaron al piso, le siguieron los pantalones y a estos le siguieron la ropa interior, se besaban apasionadamente, la rubia comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de su novia, dejando un recorrido de besos, hasta que llego ahí, a su parte favorita del cuerpo de su novia.

-Eres tan hermosa y tan mía – dijo la rubia antes de comenzar a saborear a su novia con su lengua.

-Siiii… Quinn – la morena mordía su labio inferior, llevaba sus manos a sus pechos y se los apretaba por la excitación, la rubia seguía dándole estocadas, suaves, rápidas, mordía el clítoris de su novia y ella misma sentía como sus excitación empezaba a crecer – Oh Quinn Siiii – la morena seguía gimiendo, la rubia sonrió y comenzó a subir nuevamente por el cuerpo de su novia, llego la altura de sus boca, la beso como si el mundo se fuera acabar, sus lenguas entraron en contacto, la morena podía sentir su propio sabor en la boca de su novia y eso lograba que se excitara más.

-Quinn… te necesito – la morena ya no aguantaba más, la rubia comenzó a bajar una de sus manos por el cuerpo de su novia y comenzó a acariciar el centro de su novia, con sus dedos rozaba la entrada de su novia.

-¿Dónde me quieres?, aquí – jugaba con sus dedos en la entrada de la morena – Dime mi amor – mordía y chupaba el lóbulo derecho de la morena.

- Siiii Quinn por favor… te… te necesito – estaba desesperada.

-Tus deseos son ordenes – sin previos aviso penetro a su novia con dos dedos, las envestía rápidamente, la morena no paraba de gemir al igual que la rubia, la morena sintió la necesidad de sentir también a su novia y rápidamente llevo una de sus manos a su centro y sin previo aviso la penetro con dios dedos.

-¡Dios Rachel!... mas… mas rápido… – la rubia hacia su cabeza para atrás, pero al mismo tiempo la movía hacia delante juntando su frente con la de su novia, sus pechos se rozaban, las envestidas cada vez eran mas rápidas, sus cuerpos se movían erráticamente, la primera en llegar fue la morena, segundos después le siguió la rubia, las dos intentaban recuperar el aliento, la morena se abrazaba a su novia como se tuviera miedo de que se fuera a ir, en esa cama estaban dos cuerpos sudorosos que acaban de hacer al amor, dos cuerpos que se amaban.

Noche del baile…

-¿No llegan todavía? – la pequeña morena caminaba de un lado para el otro en la sala, preguntándose porque su novio no llegaba todavía, para llevarla al baile.

-Rebecca cálmate – Shelby intentaba tranquilizar a su hija.

-¿Puedo traer una soga? o ¿una perrera?, para meterla ahí – sugería Grace, mirando a sus madres – ¡Me desesperas! – esta vez miraba a la pequeña morena.

-Chistosa – la pequeña morena hacia una divertida mueca – Ya quiero ver cuanto te vayas a la universidad y me extrañes.

-Pues déjame decirte que no lo hare, ¡eres insoportable! – comenzaban a pelear.

-Y tú, una amargada – atacaba también la pequeña morena, a su hermana rubia.

-Y tú, una infantil – seguía la pelea Grace, mientras Rachel las miraba como en partido de tenis.

-¿Las paramos? – Rachel miro a sus dos madres.

-Déjalas, se estaban demorando en hacer este tipo de escenas – le dijo Lisa.

-Y tú, una rubia hueca – atacaba la pequeña morena.

-Y tú, una enana – atacaba Grace.

-Y tú, eres como un alcornoque con patas – atacaba la pequeña morena.

- ¿Alcornoque con patas? – preguntaba Rachel.

-Y tú, una rata de alcantarilla – atacaba Grace.

- Y tú… - se quedo a media frase la pequeña morena, porque escucho como unos autos se estacionaban afuera – Son ellos – emocionada salía dispara para abrir la puerta, olvidándose de la pelea que tenia con su hermana rubia.

-Buenas noches – Puck fue el primero en entrar, y la pequeña morena prácticamente se le tiro encima, para besarlo a apasionadamente.

-Rebecca le vas arrugar el traje – le decía Shelby.

-Buenas noches – esta vez Ben entraba, Grace se acercaba a recibirlo y también comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

-Grace sepárate de Ben – le pedía Lisa a su hija.

Y por ultimo entro la que hizo que los ojos de Rachel Berry se iluminaran y comenzara más a morirse de amor, su Quinn entraba por la puerta mas hermosa que nunca y con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

-Buenas noches – saludo la rubia, pero ella solo tenia su mirada puesta en la morena, que no dudo en acercarse a la rubia y darle un pequeño besos en los labios.

-Estas Hermosa – la morena le guiño un ojo a su novia.

-Tu también lo estas, son para ti – le entregaba las rosas.

-Gracias – acercaba las rosas a su nariz.

-Quinn, estas preciosa – Shelby la alagaba.

-Gracias Shelby - se había sonrojado un poco.

-Ven, deberían aprender de Quinn, le trajo un ramo de rosas a su novia y hasta horita no han montado ningún espectáculo frente a nosotras – dijo esto Lisa, mirando a los novios de sus otras hijas.

-Si claro, lo dices porque Quinn es su favorita – se quejo la pequeña morena y Grace también asintió en aprobación.

-Pues si lo es – afirmo Shelby - ¿Verdad mi amor? – miro a su mujer.

-Si, de los tres, ella ha sido la mas responsable, ha venido aquí la casa, ha pedido permiso para salir con Rachel, no como tu novio – miro a la pequeña morena – Que hubo que rogarle prácticamente un año, para que viniera – Puck se hizo el aludido – Y que me dices del tuyo – miro a Grace – Prácticamente lo miso, que con el joven Puck – Ben también se hizo el aludido.

-Si claro – empezó a susurrar la pequeña morena – Si supieran que han tenido sexo en la habitación de mi hermanita, no pensarían lo mismo – termino de susurra.

-¿Dijistes algo Rebecca? – le pregunto Shelby.

-No nada, mejor nos vamos – prefirió callarse, probablemente saldría perdiendo.

-¡NO!, ¡esperen!, voy a ver la cámara – Shelby salido disparada escaleras arriba.

-QUE SEA RAPIDO MADRE – le grito la pequeña morena, segundos después la mujer bajaba con el aparato.

-A ver primero Rebecca y Puck – los chicos posaron para que Shelby les tome la foto – Ahora Ben y Grace – estos también posaron – Por ultimo Rachel y Quinn – las dos chicas posaban para la foto – Hacen linda pareja ¿verdad mi amor? – Shelby miro a su mujer, esta asintió y el resto rodaron los ojos.

-¡Bueno ya!, nos vamos – la pequeña morena quería irse y el fanatismo de sus madres por las Faberry, se lo impedían.

-Ay, no puedo creer que mis hijas hayan crecido tanto – Shelby se ponía melancólica.

-Si parece que fue ayer cuando Rebecca se comía los mocos y Grace se hacia en los calzones – acoto Lisa y las Faberry, Puck y Ben empezaron a reírse.

-¡Yo no me comía los mocos! – se quejo la pequeña morena

-¡Y yo no me hacia en los calzones! – también se quejo Grace.

-Eras una puerca – se dijeron al mismo tiempo Grace y Rebecca.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Grace y Rebecca, mirando a Rachel.

-De nada – la morena intentaba ya no reírse.

-Creo que es hora de que se vayan, no quiero que lleguen demasiado tarde – Shelby miraba su reloj.

-Si mamá – Rachel se fue a despedirse de sus madres al igual que Quinn y el resto también hizo lo mismo.

En el baile…

Había luces por todos lados, comida, bebidas, la música se escuchaba a todo volumen, Sue Sylvester y Mrs. Shue supervisaban el evento, en si el lugar ya estaba lleno de estudiantes, unos bailaban y otros conversaban.

**Take me to your best friend's house**

**Roll around this roundabout**

**Oh yeah**

**Take me to your best friend's house**

**I loved you then and I love you now**

**Oh yeah**

-Esto si que esta lleno – la pequeña morena era la primera en entrar junto con Puck.

**Don't take me tongue tied**

**Don't wave no goodbye**

**Don't Break**

-Esta noche voy a desbaratar esa pista – Grace le comentaba a su novio.

**Take me to your best friend's house**

**Normally we're making out**

**Oh yeah**

**Take me to your best friend's house**

**I loved you then and I love you now**

-Santana y Britt ya están aquí – Quinn le dijo a su novia señalando a las Brittana que bailaban en medio de la pista.

**Don't take me tongue tied**

**Don't wave no goodbye**

**Don't Break**

-Creo que ya nos vieron – la morena veía como, San y Britt se les acercaban.

**One, two, three, four**

**Don't leave me tongue tied**

**Let's stay up all night**

**I'll get real high**

**Slumber party; pillow fight**

**My eyes and your eyes**

**Like Peter Pan up in the sky**

**My best friend's house tonight**

**Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye**

-Pensé que no vendrían – fue lo primero que dijo la latina.

**Don't take me tongue tied**

**Don't wave no goodbye**

**Don't take me tongue tied**

**Don't kiss me goodnight**

**Don't Break**

-El fanatismo de nuestras madres, nos retrasaron un poco – comento la pequeña morena, mirando a Quinn y a Rachel.

**Take me to your best friend's house**

**Roll around this roundabout**

**Oh yeah**

**Take me to your best friend's house**

**I loved you then and I love you now**

-¿Fanatismo? – la latina no entendía nada.

**Don't leave me tongue tied**

**Don't wave no goodbye**

**Don't leave me tongue tied**

**Don't…**

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a bailar? – propuso Rachel, no quería volver a escuchar las quejas, de su hermana.

-Siiii vamos – dijo emocionada Britt.

La musca empezaba a sonar.

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now, here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on**

**With the best of' em**

**You're beautiful**

**Like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold miracle, lyrical**

**You saved my life again**

**And i want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

-Si me sigues bailando así, no creo que pueda resistirme – Quinn susurraba sobre el oído de su novia.

-De eso se trata ¿no? – la morena se pegaba mas a su novia.

-Eres mala – sentía como su novia le ponía las manos en el trasero.

-Y a ti te encanta – acerco su rostro al de su novia pare besarla.

**Constantly**

**Boy you play through my mind like symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You Just do to me what you do**

**And it feels like i've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I'm hypnotized by your destiny**

**You're magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are**

**And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

-ATENCIO, ATENCION – el director estaba parado en medio del escenario – Los nominados para reina y rey de bailen vengan aquí al escenario – los llamo y uno a uno fueron subiendo – Bien el ganador para rey de bailes es – miraba el sobre – Noah Puckerman – el chico prácticamente bailaba de felicidad, le pusieron la corona y se paro en medio esperando a su reina – La ganadora de la reina del bailes es – nuevamente miraba el sobre – Rebecca Johnson – la pequeña morena también, brincaba de la emoción, le pusieron la corona y se acercó a su novio para besarlo apasionadamente.

-Sepárense – el director lo separaba – Es momento del baile – los dos asintieron bajaron despacio a la pista, todos se hicieron a un lado y la música empezó a sonar.

**Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game**

**On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame**

**Turning and returning to some secret place inside**

**Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say**

**Take my breath away**

**Take my breath away**

Después todos comenzaron a bailar, las Faberry hicieron lo mismo.

-No ganamos – la rubia hacia una especie de puchero.

-No me importa, igual eres mi reina – le dijo la morena tiernamente.

-Y tu ereas la mia, este es el mejor baile de mi vida – confeso la rubia.

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo – la morena se acercó más para besar a la rubia.

**Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love**

**Never hesitating to become the fa****ted ones**

**Turning and returning to some secret place to hide**

**Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say**

**Take my breath away**


	39. Chapter 39

**Pao Vargas: En el capitulo Nº 20 Rachel le dice a Russel que quiere entrar a Yale, porque Quinn también quiere estudiar en esa universidad y estudiar medicina, en el capitulo 9º Quinn le dice a Rachel que quiere ser periodista :)**

**dianna 0012: En el capitulo anterior no respondí tu pregunta acerca del ropa interior amarilla, pero lo mencione fue porque acá en mi país es como "tradición", si se podría decir, ponerse ropa amarilla, en la noche de fin de año, porque "supuestamente" te trae suerte, pero yo no lo hago, lo de las uvas si creo que lo sabes ;).**

**Descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

El baile había sido todo un éxito, nadie había causado ningún problema, las nacionales se acercaban, se iban a realizar en New York y los chicos estaban emocionados, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y muchos estaban nerviosos esperando su carta de aceptación de las distintas universidades, a las que habían aplicado.

-Hola Rach – Sally se paraba, al lado del casillero de la morena, con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sally – le sonreía, no había podido conversar bien con la chica.

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto.

-Mejor que nunca – se acordó de su novia.

-Me alegro mucho – ponía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Y tú, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntaba curiosa.

-Pues bien…

-BERRY – escucho como alguien le gritaba - ¿Qué haces con mi chica? – le pregunto, la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro a Sally que solo se sonrojo.

-¿Estás saliendo con Alex? – tenia la boca abierta.

-Bueno si, durante estas vacaciones nos… nos acercamos y bueno nos estamos dando una oportunidad – se sonrojaba mas.

-Berry – Alex llegaba a la altura de las chicas – Esta rubia es mía, tu ya tienes la tuya – abrazaba Sally por los hombros y fingía estar enojada.

-Estoy feliz por ustedes – las abrazo.

-Gracias – apenas y pudieron decir la nueva pareja y la morena se separo.

-Iremos a Columbia juntas – comento Alex.

-¿En serio?, eso es grandioso – estaba emocionada por sus amigas.

-Hola mi amor – Quinn legaba a la altura de su novia y le daba un beso en los labios, mientras tenia dos sobres en su mano derecha – Hola chicas – miraba a Alex y Sally.

-Hola – les respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿A que no sabes? – la morena miraba a su novia – Ellas dos – señalo a su amigas - Están saliendo.

-¿En serio? – Quinn la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si – le respondió Alex – Y le estábamos preguntando a tu novia, si quería hacer un trio con nosotras – termino por decir y en seguida se gano una mirada asesina de Quinn y un golpe por parte de Sally – Ouch, eso dolió – miro a su novia – Además, solo estaba bromeando, bueno no tanto – se corrigió, pero al ver de nuevo la mirada de Quinn y la de su novia se corrigió de nuevo – No es verdad – Rachel solo sonreía.

-Mas te vale – le dijo Quinn.

-Nos tenemos que ir – dijo Sally.

-Claro – Rachel le sonrió.

-Bueno nos vemos – Sally se acercó a despedirse de las chicas, su novia hizo lo mismo y se fueron.

-Alex es bien confianzuda – miro como la pareja se alejaba.

-Solo estaba bromeando, ya la conoces como es – sonreía, por la cara de su novia.

-Rach, traigo esto – le enseñaba los sobres.

-¿Son? – ya se imaginaba de que se trataba y se puso nerviosa.

-Si – ella también estaba nerviosa.

-¿Los abrimos? – pregunto la morena mas nerviosa.

-Si, pero vamos al auditorio – propuso y la morena asintió.

De la mano se fueron al auditorio, entraron, vieron que no había a nadie, mejor pensaron ambas.

-Tu abres el mio y yo abro el tuyo – sugirió la rubia, la morena sintió, cada una comenzó abrir el sobre de la otra, los nervios estaban a flor de piel y las dos comenzaron a leer.

-Le informamos que usted a sido – se miraron - ¡Aceptada! – las dos sonrieron felices, se abrazaron, se besaron, iban a estudiar juntas, no se iban a separar.

-ENTRE A HARVARD – Grace, entraba gritando y prácticamente se tiraba encima de las Faberry.

-Yo también entre a Harvard – más atrás venia la pequeña morena.

- ¿Harvard? – las Faberry miraron, sorprendida a la pequeña morena.

-Claro que si ¿Qué pensaban?, quiero estudiar administración – dijo orgullosa.

-Pues nosotras también entramos a Yale – dijo emocionada la morena.

-Abrazo grupal – propuso la pequeña morena.

-FALTAMOS NOSOTRAS – grito Britt, que venia jalando a la latina, cuando ya estuvieron a la altura de las otras chicas todas se abrazaron.

…

Era la noche de las nacionales, faltaban un minuto para salieran el escenario y todos estaban nerviosos.

-Berry – Abigail se acercaba a la morena.

-Abigail – le sonreía a la chica.

-Haz que ganemos esta noche – la chica había aceptado, que la morena cantara el solo.

-Prometido – estrecho su mano y la chica la acepto.

-Entre a NYADA – comento.

-¿En serio?, eso es genial – la abrazo.

-Gracias – hablaba en medio de abrazo, se separaron cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-No seas celosa rubia – Abigail miraba a Quinn – Yo no soy Alex – sonrió y termino por irse.

-No se te puede dejar un segundo sola, porque enseguida tienes a alguien, encima tuyo – hacia una especia de puchero.

-No seas celosilla – agarraba a la agarraba a la rubia por la cintura - Además, a mi solo me encantan las rubias – ponía una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Las rubias? – alzo una de sus cejas.

-Bueno, solo una rubia, tu – se acercó para besar a su novia.

-¡Ya!, se separan – Santana interponía una mano entre las chicas – Nos están llamando – anuncio, las Faberry asintieron.

Todos ya estaban en sus posiciones esperando, el momento de salir.

-¿Nerviosa? – Quinn le preguntaba a su novia.

-Un poco – la morena miro a su novia.

-Todo va a salir bien – intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Lo se – agarraba la mano de su novia, escucharon como los nombraban y el telón se empezó a abrir…

Días después…

El Club Glee había ganado por primera vez las nacionales, el recibimiento había sido memorable, todo el colegio lo había celebrado, la felicidad que tenían todos era incomparable con ninguna otra, las porristas también habían ganado las nacionales por quinta vez consecutiva de la mano de Quinn Fabray y la entrenadora Sue Sylvester y Rachel cada día que pasaba, se sentía más orgullosa de su chica.

El día de la graduación había llegado, todos estaban emocionados, el auditorio estaba repleto, los familiares de todos los que se iban a graduar estaban presentes.

-Parece mentira que nos estemos graduando – Santana le comentaba a Quinn.

-Si, es el mejor último año que pude tener – ponía una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿Lo dices por Rachel? – pregunto.

-Si, nunca imagine que una morena, hermosa, sexi, tierna, inteligente lograría que perdiera la cabeza – suspiraba.

-Así es el amor amiga – ella lo decía por Brittany.

-Quinn – alguien llamo la atención de la rubia.

-¿Carole? – era la madre de Finn Hudson, bueno era de esperarse que estuviera ahí por Kurt.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – sonrió a medias.

-Bien – no sabía como responderle a la mujer.

-Quinn, quiero pedirte disculpa, por… por todo lo que Finn te hizo a ti y también a tu novia – se disculpaba.

-No hay problema Carole, tu no tienes la culpa de nada – le sonreía comprensivamente.

-Si, claro que la tengo, debí darme cuenta del cambio de Finn – estaba avergonzada.

-¿Y dónde esta? – desde que lo habían expulsado, no había vuelto a saber de él.

-En rehabilitación, se estaba haciendo más agresivo y ni siquiera yo lo podía controlar – unas cuantas lágrimas se le empezaban a salir.

-Lo siento – ponía una de sus manos, en el hombro de la mujer.

-Solo espero que se pueda recuperar y el año que viene pueda graduarse – dijo esperanzada.

-Ya veraz que si – la rubia le daba ánimos.

-Bueno yo me voy, Kurt me debe de estar esperando – se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo – Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo – le dijo y termino por irse.

El momento de recibir los desplomas había llegado, todos ya estaban en sus lugares y uno a uno iban subiendo a recibir la envestidura.

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Rachel Berry – la morena subía al escenario, animada por su novia, su familia, sus suegros y amigos, se acercó a la mesa, recibió el diploma y se acercó al frente a decir unas palabras.

-Realmente este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida – comenzó a hablar – Cuando llegue a Ohio, venia destrozada por la muerte de mis padres – sus ojos se ponían llorosos – Se que ellos estarían felices de presenciar este momento, pero lamentablemente no puede ser así, pero sé, que en donde estén ellos están orgullosos de mi – sonreía – Creía que empezar una Nueva Vida, era lo peor que me podía pasar, pero cuando llegue aquí, cambie de opinión, que la vida me diera la oportunidad de tener una Nueva Familia, de tener dos mamás – miro a Shelby y a Lisa – Dos hermanas, una mas loca que la otra – miro a sus hermanas – De tener amigos – miro a Santana, Brittany, Sally, Alex, Abigail y todos los miembros del Club Glee – Es una de las mejores cosas que me han podido pasar, los amo con todo mi corazón – sonrió - Pero la vida, así como te da, te quita y nuevamente me golpeo cuando me quito a mi mejor amiga, Amelia, ella siempre estará en mi corazón, por siempre – lagrimas rodaban por su rostro – Cuando llegue aquí creía que el amor era una porquería, pero no contaba con que una rubia hermosa, inteligente, tierna y sexi – todos sonrieron y la rubia se sonrojo – Me demostraría lo contario, Te Amo Quinn, eres la mujer de mi vida – miraba a la rubia y esta comenzaba a llorar – No podría imaginarme una vida sin ti, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, es verdad que todavía somos jóvenes, ¿Y eso qué?, yo solo sé que te amo y eso nunca cambiaria, Te amo y esa es la única verdad, Gracias – todos se pararon para aplaudir a la morena y rápidamente se bajo, para abrazar a su familia y a su novia.

…

-¿Algún día volveremos? – la rubia le pregunta a su novia mientras estaban en su lugar favorito, que ahora se había convertido en su lugar especial y veían el atardecer.

-Claro que si – sin lugar a dudas que si, como no volver al lugar donde habían echo por primera vez el amor.

-¿Lista para la ciudad de los Rascacielos? – la rubia giraba su rostro para mirar a su novia.

-Si estoy contigo – agarraba la mano de su novia – Siempre estaré lista – sonrió.

* * *

**And darling, it was good never looking down**

**And right there where we stood was holy ground**


	40. Chapter 40

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me acompañaron en esta historia, sinceramente no tengo palabras para describir lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, con las personas que en su debido momento me dejaron un comentario, las anónimas y las que siempre estuvieron allí animándome a que siguiera con la historia, GRACIAS.**

**Gracias por leerme, sé que esta historia tuvo muchos problemas en la redacción, por lo cual muchas dejaron de leerla, quizás me di cuenta demasiado tarde, pero lo importante es que estoy a tiempo de corregir esos errores, aunque la historia se termine hoy. Les pido disculpas por eso.**

**Quiero agradecer a Jenny Lee, quien es, quien me ha ayudado y me sigue ayudando, con el tema de la redacción, muchas gracias. No tengo nada más que decir, MUCHAS GRACIAS…**

**Por última vez en esta historia, descargo responsabilidades, Glee no me pertenece, su dueño es el Sr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

-Quinn… Quinn – una morena entraba a su casa, se sacaba la chaqueta y dejaba su cartera en una de las repisas de la sala – Quinn – volvía a llamar.

-Mami… mami – un niño rubio de unos cinco años, venia corriendo y se tiraba a los brazos de la morena.

-Mi amor, te extrañe mucho… mucho hoy – besaba al niño.

-¿Y mamá? – le pregunto.

-En la cocina, preparando la cena – respondió.

-Bien, ve a ver la tele, mientras voy a ver a mamá ¿si? – el niño asintió, lo bajo de sus brazos y ella se fue a la cocina.

Se paro en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirando a su mujer, se veía tan hermosa cuando cocinaba, Quinn siempre se veía hermosa, estaba tan concentrada y eso la hacia ver tan adorable.

-Buenas noches Sra. Berry – la saludo y la rubia se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.

-¡Dios Rache!, me asustaste – se llevaba las manos al corazón.

-Lo siento mi amor perdóname ¿si? – se acercaba a su mujer.

-Ya paso – le daba un beso corto en los labios y la abrazaba.

-Lo siento, sé que en tu estado no puedes recibir ningún susto – acariciaba la espalda de sus mujer.

-Ya se me paso – intentaba tranquilizar a su mujer.

-No lo volveré hacer, no quiero que le pase nada a nuestra bebe – le acariciaba la barriga y se agachaba a dejarle un beso.

Quinn y Rachel estaban esperando a su segundo bebe, que en este caso era una niña. La morena y la rubia se habían casado un año después de que se graduaran de la universidad, la rubia como periodista y la morena como doctora, tres años después habían tenido a su primer bebe, el pequeño Liam que ya tenia cinco años, la morena trabajaba en uno de los mejores hospitales de New York y la rubia trabaja en un canal privado muy importante y hasta la fecha de hoy seguían mas felices que nunca.

-¿Pones los platos? – la rubia, le señalaba la pequeña mesa que tenían en la cocina y la morena asentía – Hoy llamaron tus madres – comento la rubia.

-¿Si?, ¿Dónde están esta vez? – pregunto curiosa, mientras ponía los platos.

Shelby y Lisa, ahora se dedicaban a viajar por el mundo, disfrutando de su amor.

-Están en Las Galápagos – sonrió por la cara que había puesto su novia.

-Son malas, dijeron que me llevarían – hacia pucheros.

-Me dijeron, que te dijera, que te traerán muchas fotos – sonrió.

-Claro – hizo una meuca divertida.

-Rebecca y Grace también llamaron hoy – empezaba aponer la pasta en los platos.

- ¿Qué dijeron?, Liam ven a cenar – llamaba a su hijo.

-Rebecca dijo que eras una mala hermana, que ¿Cómo era posible? que ella fuera la ultima en enterarse, del sexo de su próximo sobrino – contaba de una manera divertida.

-No cambia ¿verdad?, Liam – volvía a llamar a su hijo.

La pequeña morena se había graduado de administradora de empresas, dos años después se caso con Puck, que tenía una banda de Rock, le iba muy bien y la pequeña morena era la Manager, tenían una hija de dos años, que se llama Ashley y estaban por tener su propio cello discográfico.

-Mande mami – el niño entraba a la cocina.

-A comer – la morena agarro a su hijo, lo sentó y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y Grace? – preguntaba por su otra hermana.

-Esta en Brasil, fue a conocer a los padres de Luciana – se sentó en la mesa.

-Ya, entonces ¿Es algo serio? – ponía pasta en su plato y después hacia lo mismo con su mujer.

-Eso parece – comenzó a comer, ahora que llevaba nuevamente un bebe en la barriga, volvía a comer el doble.

Grace se había graduado, sorpresivamente de publicista y ahora era la relacionista pública de una de las empresas más importantes, de Los Ángeles, por lo cual viajaba mucho por el mundo, su relación con Ben no había durado mucho por la distancia, al principio fue difícil superarlo, pero con el tiempo lo consiguió, en unos de sus viajes conoció a Luciana, una modelo brasileña, que le robo el corazón y ya llevaban mas de un año relación, pero Grace recién de había dignado en ir a conocer a los suegros. Lo peor fue cuando la familia se entero que andaba con la modelo, porque la chica lo grito en plena fiesta, del cumpleaños numero cinco de su sobrino Liam, su frese fue: Tenías razón Rachel, comer coños es de lo mejor. Lo grito sin darse cuenta, que la escuchaban unos cincuenta invitados. A pesar de los años Rachel, seguía sufriendo las locuras de sus hermanas.

-Santana y Britt vienen la próxima semana – comento.

-¿Me traerán regalos? – pregunto el pequeño Liam.

-Claro que si mi amor – Quinn le acaricio la cabeza a su hijo.

Santana y Britt, estaban casadas, la latina era una importante abogada y tenía su propio bufet, Brittany tenía su propia academia de baile y tenían dos gemelas preciosas, Emily y Leah.

Siguieron comiendo, hasta que terminaron la morena lavo los platos, la rubia fue asear a su hijo, le conto un cuento y lo acostó a dormir, después se dio un baño, la morena también lo hizo y ahora estaban acostadas en su cama.

-Te extrañamos mucho… mucho hoy – la rubia empezaba a acariciar a su mujer.

-¿Estamos hormonales? – la morena sonreía, su mujer quería hacer a cada rato el amor y no era que se quejara.

-Tu que crees – poco a poco se colocaba encima de la morena.

-Mamá – el llamado del pequeño Liam las asusto, la rubia rápidamente se separo y vio como su hijo estaba, con peluche en mano, parado a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – le pregunto preocupada a su hijo.

-Tuve una pesadilla – se abrazaba a su mamá rubia.

-Ya mi amor tranquilo si – lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? – pregunto, la rubia miro a su mujer y esta movió la cabeza en aprobación.

-Claro mi amor ven – subía a su hijo a la cama y lo ponía en medio de ella y su mujer.

-Creo, que tendremos, que dejarlo para mañana – la morena le daba una sonrisa coqueta y a la vez acariciaba a su hijo.

-Pues, mañana, no te salvas – se acercaba mas para darle un beso a su morena, después volvía su lugar y las dos se abrazaban a su pequeño hijo…

* * *

**Lee el Cap 39  
**

**FIN**


End file.
